With a wave of the wand
by Shadow over Egypt
Summary: You can blame strangers for a lot of things it seems, for they always seem to drag you into a bigger mess than you’d otherwise manage by yourself. But ‘friends’ are worse, especially when you can never be certain whether they’re lying…HP x YGO
1. New Magics

**Shadow: **I think my attempts to not write a Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover were pretty much doomed from the start (– damned plot bunnies -), but now I'm glad I started writing this. It's become very close to my heart now (I've been writing it long enough), and I hope you enjoy it. The original chapters were greatly influenced by the work of _Lizeth, _but as time passed I generally branched away and took up a story of my own – and now as I gradually revise this, the story can properly stand on its own feet.

I've corrected some stuff in this chapter – mostly just names, some grammar and spelling. Plus, I've added notes and translations as some people asked.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; I don't own Harry Potter. Tragic, isn't it?

_**Notes: **_

(Blah.) – Yugi to Yami

/Blah./ - Yami to Yugi

_**Translations:**_

(Japanese)

_Ano – _Um

_Nani? – _What?

_Gomen – _Sorry

_Aibou – _Partner

_Aa – _Informal 'yes'

_Mon hitorou no boku – _The other self of me/My other self

* * *

**With a wave of the wand**

**Chapter 1: New magics**

Yugi stared from his vantage point in the restaurant he was eating in. It wasn't that he was trying to be nasty or anything; but boy; he just _had _to stare.

A soft voice spoke in the boy's head. / Hypocrite. /

(Nani?)

/You always complain if _we _get stared at. So why are you staring at him/

(Well... he's ano... _stare-able_ at.) Yugi idly fiddled with his spoon.

/And we aren't/

Yugi could sense the dark humour filtering through their mind link. He dropped the spoon with a small clatter. (Yami! Stop teasing!)

There was a low chuckle in reply. (Gomen, Aibou. I see what you mean though...)

Yugi grinned and continued his survey of the man sitting opposite him. The best way to describe his companion was, well; _different. _

The man looked to be in his sixties- but had the youthfulness of a child. His hair was pure silver and extremely long; so long in fact that the man wore it tucked into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which trailed along the floor and buckled boots. He had bright blue eyes which sparkled behind silver half-moon spectacles and he seemed to be constantly smiling. Altogether, the look said _sweet grandfather,_ but Yugi sensed something else about the man, something... _odd?_

"May I help you?"

Yugi let out a startled eep as he realised the stranger was now looking at _him._

"Gomen, sir. I'm sorry if I seemed rude. I just couldn't help staring."

The man's tone was kindly. "Ah, there's no harm done. I believe you must know what it is like to be stared at yourself?"

Yugi involuntarily blushed and a soft laugh echoed down from the other end of the mind link he shared with Yami.

(It's not funny!)

/Your face is. /

Yugi felt himself go even redder. "That's true." He admitted to the man opposite.

The man offered his hand. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. _Professor_ Albus Dumbledore. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr...?"

Yugi smiled and shook the pro-offered hand. "Mouto. Yugi Mouto. And the pleasure's all mine."

"Mouto? What an unusual name. It sounds Chinese."

"It's actually Japanese."

"You come from Japan? That's a long way away." The professor's eyes were questioning.

Yugi nodded. "It is. I travel around the world a lot. I've been to many countries spanning the globe."

"And what do you do as a profession, Mr Mouto?"

"Please, call me Yugi."

"Of course."

Yugi smiled and continued. "As I said I travel around to various countries. I've worked as a game-shop owner in my native home of Japan and a history teacher in Egypt, as well as doing my favourite, archaeology. I've taught about what I've done on my expeditions to Egypt and been a lecturer in many talks here in England. That's what I'm doing here now."

/As well as the fact Shadi told us to come here... Seriously, does that guy have nothing better to do than float about randomly and give ominous warnings to people/

"And what do you do Professor?" Yugi asked cheerfully, ignoring his darker half completely.

"I'm a head teacher of a school here in England..."

Yugi looked interested. "Oh? How interesting! What's your school called?"

Professor Dumbledore began to say something but was suddenly cut off by a tremendous _bang, _the door that served as the main entrance to the restaurant being blown apart, small chunks of wood and splinters flying everywhere. When the consequent smoke and debris cleared the occupants of the diner were all left staring at the space where the door had once resided, five black-cloaked figures filling the gap, their faces covered by an odd mask. There were a few scattered curses and gasps in the room, but everything soon descended into a shocked silence.

(Yami, are they Rare Hunters?! I thought Marik disbanded them!)

One of the intruding strangers swivelled about so their gaze rested on Yugi and Dumbledore.

/ Aibou, I don't like this. Let me come out. /

(Aa.) Yugi switched, taking refuge in his soulroom.

The figure spoke in a decidedly female voice. "So, _Dumbledore_. I see you're busy befriending another one of those _tiring _muggles. I just don't see where you get all the patience from. Muggles are_ dreadfully _slow."

Yami bristled and unconsciously rested his hand on the sword at his belt - hidden by his own cloak.

(Muggles? What's a muggle?)

/Sshh, aibou. We'll probably find out. /

Professor Dumbledore looked suddenly forbidding. "Bellatrix Lestrange. What do you want?"

The figure pulled the cloak away from her head; revealing the sneering face beneath. "Surely you can guess that, _Professor _Dumbledore?" She drawled.

"Enlighten me."

Yami frowned. There was something wrong here. The people in cloaks _weren't _Rare Hunters, but they had a magical aura about them. Yet…the aura wasn't that of Shadow magic.

(Maybe that's because it isn't _Shadow _magic they possess.)

/What do you mean? They clearly have magic! You can sense that as well as I. /

(I said they might not have _Shadow _magic. Maybe it's _another _type of magic.)

/Another type/

(Exactly. Other types _do _exist, Yami.)

/I thought them extinct. /

(If _you _can survive this long, mon hitorou no boku, I'm pretty sure other things can too.)

Bellatrix was talking. "Our Lord wants _you_ out of the way. You're an annoying old fool who can't keep his nose out of other people's business. So we've been sent here to _permanently _get rid of you. Now, _professor_, hand over your wand."

"And what if I don't?"

Bellatrix grinned evilly. "If you don't you'll watch my faithful band of death-eaters kill off these _pathetic _muggles one by one, starting with the one you seem to be acquainted with. Actually, for your insolence, I'll kill him anyway. _Avada Kedavra!"_ A beam of green light suddenly shot out of the end of a wooden stick Bella was holding towards Yami.

Yami did the first thing he thought of, and sent a powerful blast of Shadow magic out to protect himself and Professor Dumbledore from the beam. The light hit the shield and fizzled out.

"Wha-? What happened?!" The female Death Eater looked furious.

Yami coolly detached himself from Professor Dumbledore's side and strode up to the now speechless death-eater. "I don't _appreciate _threats." He hissed, crimson eyes damning. "Nor, do I like being called slow and tiring. I especially don't like people who blast doors off their hinges. In fact," Yami's eyes glinted dangerously, "I don't think I like you, or your band of mindless idiots."

(Join the club.) Yugi squeaked.

* * *

Bellatrix drew herself to her full height and glared at the man before her. She was in fact, much taller than the other, but the stranger's posture made him seem like he towered above her. He looked to be in his early twenties and had a distinctly foreign look about him. His eyes were crimson red and could halt armies in their tracks just be _glancing_ at them like that. In fact, those eyes were disturbingly familiar to the ones of her Lord, but that was of no matter. The young man had an aura around him; it was almost like he was cloaked in shadows. She hadn't sensed the aura before, so she'd immediately assumed he must have been a muggle. Bellatrix could now see she was wrong. No ordinary mortal could command himself like that and give off such a magical halo. For that matter no other person had _ever _stopped the _Avada Kedavra_ curse before... except the brat, Potter. This youth could not be normal. Bella had to report this to her master.

"We're going." She hissed and apparated away, followed closely by the other cloaked figures that had accompanied her.

Yami blanched in surprise as Bellatrix disappeared from right in front of him.

(Eek!) Yugi squeaked through their mind link. (Where'd she go?)

Yami shook his head. /I don't know, aibou. / He turned to look at Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't believe you mentioned _that _in your professions." Albus said dryly.

Yugi blushed faintly as he switched back. "Well, it's not really a job..." he mumbled.

* * *

**Shadow: **And the _shortness _of this chapter makes me blink now. I promise – they do get longer on further in – much to the point where people are torn between hugging me and throttling me.

Review?


	2. New Teacher

**Shadow: **This chapter had a lot more revisions in, but none of the changes really affect the plot. They might _explain _little side notes in the plot better, but there's no difference to the main storyline.

Ah – as I forgot to mention last chapter, this story is set in Harry's sixth year. Yugi's age is later given in this chapter, but he's an adult now, along with his friends and acquaintances. What Duel Monsters is doing in England exactly is also explained later on (not this chapter).

_**Notes:**_

/ Blah./ Yami to Yugi.

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami.

* * *

**With a wave of the wand**

**Chapter 2: New teacher**

Dumbledore smiled. "So it's agreed then?"

(Yami?)

/Aibou, you're an adult now. It's up to you. /

(But wherever I go, you must come too. I don't want to force my plans on you. You're my friend.)

The ancient spirit gave a tender, and rare, smile./ I'm okay with it. It should be interesting. /

(Positive?)

/Never more so. /

Yugi nodded and gazed up at the older man. "It's agreed."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

* * *

"AAAAAGH!!!" Yugi ducked to avoid a large cage full of screeching…_things _making contact with his head.

A bespectacled witch with a frazzled expression stuck her head around a row of crammed shelves, immediately looking contrite when she spotted the terrified young man huddled on the floor. _"Yugi!_ I never saw you! Are you okay?!"

Yugi glanced up at his employer from his position on the ground. "I think so. My head's still connected to my shoulders, at any rate." A purple toad croaked in assent from a glass box beside him.

(This is the last time we EVER work in a wizarding pet store.)

There was a low chuckle. /If this keeps up, it'll be the last time we ever work _anywhere._ /

Yugi elbowed his dark counterpart mentally. (What is it with you and the bad jokes?)

/ When you spend five millennia in the puzzle, you have to do _something_ to amuse yourself. /

(And you came up with bad jokes?)

Yami's grin could be seen a mile off. /And a few..._other..._things. /

Yugi glanced at his other self and shook his head laughing. (I don't think I _want _to know what you did.)

Yami mock pouted. /_Awwwwww._ But do bear in mind, aibou; this situation is _entirely _your fault. We could've worked in _Flourish and Blotts_ but _nooo. _'Magical animals are so interesting!' You said. 'Let's go work in _Magical Menagerie_!' You said. 'Won't _that _be fun?' /

Yugi closed the mind link he shared with his darker half with a roll of his eyes, and looked at his now frantic boss. "Really, Ms. Baxten. I'm okay!"

The lady frowned in mock annoyance, placing her hands on her hips. "Yugi, I've told you before, you can call me Valerie. I'd prefer _that _to 'Ms. Baxten'. Honestly…you're so _formal_."

Yugi grinned mentally - he'd taken his employer's mind off almost being hit by a cage full of – "…Valerie?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"What exactly was _in _that cage, anyway?"

* * *

"HARRY!!! HARRY!!! OVER _HERE,_ HARRY!!!" 

The named boy turned around to see a girl and a boy waving madly to gain his attention, a small smile crossing his features when he saw who was yelling for him so loudly. Moving swiftly over to the two the black-haired teen found himself nearly bowled over as the female _lunged _at him, wrapping her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug.

"HARRY!"

The young woman's lanky red-haired companion grinned, watching – greatly amused – as one of his friends tried to smother the other. "How are you, Harry?" He directed his question at the one being crushed.

"Severely squashed." The muffled reply came.

Ron laughed, his grin only getting wider. "You can get off him now, Hermione." (This he aimed at the girl.) "Harry may need to breathe sometime soon."

"Oh, yes. I suppose he does. Sorry Harry." Hermione let go of Harry and stepped back, blushing.

Harry only smiled at her, something inside of him actually quite warm at her enthusiastic greeting. Harry was…of average height for his sixteen years and was very thin. His hair was black and always messy. He had been told he looked very much like his father, James Potter – except for his eyes. His jade green orbs, usually pretty well hidden behind a pair of beaten glasses, were those of his mother, Lily Potter _nee _Evans. On his forehead was a strange, lightning shaped scar – the mark of the sacrifice _both _his parents had given.

The scar was the reason Harry was known throughout the wizarding world, and Harry often cursed it for how much attention it brought him. Fame had never been his thing, and the hordes of people enthralled with him drove him _mad. _He was immensely grateful to both Ron and Hermione for being able to act like themselves about him, to see him as less as Harry Potter, the revered god who 'brought down the Dark Lord' (like that was true anyway; You-Know-Who was _still _very much at large – even the stubbornly resilient _Ministry_ had finally gotten that through their thick skulls), and more as Harry James Potter, the sixteen year-old human boy who only _just _managed to avoid flunking most of his lessons (Hermione was a god-send); constantly looked untidy; was thoroughly unpunctual, and could never find his socks first thing in the morning right after he'd just woken up.

There was a slightly awkward pause as the small group of friends glanced at each other, unsure of exactly what to say. They hadn't spoken face-to-face all summer, but had arranged to meet via owl at Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies for the coming year.

Hermione suddenly seemed to remember this, and seized on the topic. "…_So. _Shall we go get our school equipment now? I'd like to check out _Flourish and Blotts _especially – I heard they have a new range of books in that would compliment this year's reading list quite nicely-"

Ron groaned. "Do we have to get them _now,_ Hermione? We've got a bit of time yet, and I want to go look at the Duel Monsters exhibit in the new shop."

"But we've _got _to go get the books! I mean, there's only really a week or two till we go back to school and I'd at _least _like to get through the reading list. Surely we can look at cards later?" Hermione added the last question rather hopefully.

"Hermione, you've got _three weeks _to read _books._ Duel Monsters is more important! I want to be able to grind Malfoy into the dust in a duel! I mean, he's _bound _to duel – it's the latest craze, after all, and I'm sure it would be _just _the sort of thing he'd like to brag about." Ron struck a flamboyant pose, mimicking the blonde-haired, greatly disliked Slytherin's voice. "Look at me, _I'm_ Draco Malfoy and I don't half think I'm the greatest thing since flying broomsticks."

Hermione hid an amused smile behind her hand, and Harry laughed. "Are you that good?"

Ron grinned back. "How 'bout you duel me, with the cards we gave you for your birthday, and find out?"

"No fair!"

"How?"

"You know exactly what cards I've got in my deck! _And_ you've had practically_ all _summer to practise against Fred, George and Ginny. I don't have anyone to practise with so you'll definitely have the advantage."

Hermione tched impatiently. "Can we go get our things now?"

Ron scowled. "Fine. But at least can we look at the Duel Monsters display? We don't have to go into the shop."

"Whatever! I just want to get the books!"

Harry smiled. "Why do you want the books so soon anyway? You're a quick reader, Hermione – you'll probably have finished most of them by the end of the week."

"I want them for light reading."

Ron's face paled. "_Light reading?_" He squeaked.

Hermione frowned. "Yes Ron, light reading."

Harry let out a low murmur, "Ask a stupid question..."

"Right."

Harry smiled as he looked at his friend. "Ron, are you alright? You look like you're going to fall over."

There was a muffled squeak and Ron crumpled to his knees.

* * *

Yugi entered the staffroom of _Magical Menagerie, _closing the door behind him and collapsing against it with a thankful sigh. With the barrier in place the sounds of squeaking, chattering and rustling from the main body of the shop were effectively muffled, and Yugi revelled in the quiet as he crossed the room and happily plonked himself on a worn couch. It was really quite comfy despite its obvious age, and Yugi closed his eyes and sighed in utter bliss, glad to have gotten off his feet. He'd been stacking shelves for a good hour or so, and cleaning out the cages of the magical rabbits. He'd fed a good two-thirds of the store's cats, and then helped Valerie chase a bunch of runaway puffskeins around the shop. After successfully depositing each of the Houdini-istic creatures back in their respective boxes he'd slunk off for his morning break, and now…here he was. 

"_Mew."_

A single amethyst eye slid open, focusing on the source of the noise. Finding it the other orb opened reluctantly as well, Yugi leaning forward on the couch and half-glaring at the black cat that was sitting in the middle of the room _looking _at him. Where it had slunk from was anyone's guess, but Yugi recognised it as one of the ones from the store outside.

"…It's my break, you know." He told the cat.

Green eyes blinked at him, unfazed. _"Mew."_

"That means you're not meant to bother me." Yugi pointed to the door separating the pet store from the staffroom. "You're supposed to be out there, giving poor Valerie hell."

The cat didn't seem impressed.

Yugi rolled his own eyes. _"Shoo."_

The cat merely gave him another _look, _and then stalked forwards –

And neatly hopped up into Yugi's lap. Lost somewhere between frustration and amusement Yugi didn't quite know what to _do _with the feline, and so fell for the traditional standby.

He petted it.

The cat purred, happily curling up on his lap and, to all appearances, falling asleep. It…was really quite a beautiful cat, now Yugi got to properly look at it, and its – _her, _he quickly corrected himself – fur was soft, and a rich black colour. Yugi ran his fingers through the fine strands absentmindedly, a little surprised when he glanced up at the clock on the wall and realised his break had finished a few minutes ago. He'd lost track of the time?

Sighing again, Yugi gently picked the cat up and cradled it against his chest with one arm, getting to his feet and going back through to the shop at the front part of the building. Once there he quickly crossed to the cat cages, depositing the feline he carried back amongst her brothers and sisters and resealing the enclosure.

Balefully, green eyes looked at him through the barrier, _wounded. _The fact Yugi had dumped her back in her cage apparently seemed to have hurt the cat's feelings, and Yugi felt vaguely guilty as two glittering orbs stared him down.

"Hey, it's not _my _fault." He tried vainly to defend himself to the feline. "I wouldn't have had to put you back there if you hadn't escaped in the first place."

"_Mew." _Yet again, the cat did not seem impressed with his roundabout logic.

A trace of pleading entered the Japanese man's voice. "Well, it's _not."_

"Yugi?" Valerie came around a row of shelves with her arms full of cat toys, shooting her employee a quizzical look. "Why are you talking to the cats?"

"I'm not…well, not all of them." Yugi pointed to the black cat that was still determinedly guilt-tripping him. "Just this one."

"Hm?" Valerie plonked her load of toys down on a nearby only half-full shelf, rubbing her hands on her tunic to get rid of any stray bits of fluff as she wandered over to Yugi's side, following the finger her companion was pointing with. "Ah…_that _cat. She's a right little miss, she is. Always getting out of her enclosure – I've yet to work out how she does that, by the way – and acting snooty towards the customers. She's been bought twice, you know - but she kept returning here _whatever _her owners did. Eventually both parties just gave up, and I gave 'em refunds. Pussy there thinks she's a queen – and point blank _refuses _to be forced to like anyone." Valerie sighed. "I just don't know what to do with her."

Yugi gazed at the cat in question, a little surprised. The feline hadn't been anything like that with _him… _

Valerie poked him in the side. "Give me a hand feeding the fire-crabs, would you? I need someone to watch them while I fill their bowls."

"Sure." and Yugi moved away from the cat enclosure to help his boss.

* * *

The arguments between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were legendary. Not that they were particularly memorable, any of them, or all that intelligent – Hermione nearly always won them by sheer intellect and debating ability alone -, but rather…how _often _they occurred, and how long the fallout lasted. And…even if the argument in question didn't reach all the way up to a blazing row and the two not speaking to each other for weeks on end, somehow or other Ron and Hermione could _always, _at least, have a very heated bickering match with Hermione being hissy and Ron being clueless and both of them probably being very hurt, very indignant and very nearly entirely petty. 

This was one of the minor quibbles.

"Ronald _Weasley! _We've been here _way _too long – 'a few minutes' was all you said! Can we _go _now?!"

"Aww, Her-_mio-_ne! Please can't we stay a little longer?"

_"No!_ We've been here for _half an hour!!!_ That's long enough for anyone!"

"But this is _interesting!_"

"How is just looking at _cards_ interesting?!" Hermione demanded.

Ron floundered. "Well, it, just..._is."_

Harry merely smiled dryly at his two arguing friends, shook his head, and went back to looking at the Duel Monsters display. (It was safest to keep out of the way.) Ron was right. It was interesting and Harry had seen a few cards he definitely wanted to buy, needing to improve his deck. His eye was suddenly caught by a photograph. He called out to Ron, interrupting the red-head's and Hermione's spat.

_"What?"_ Came the disgruntled reply.

Harry pointed to the photograph in the shop window. "Who are those people?"

Ron looked at the photo, blinked, and looked at Harry again. "You're seriously telling me you like Duel Monsters and you don't know who the people in that pic are?"

Harry nodded. "So who are they?"

"Harry, those people are the world champions at Duel Monsters. They're the top three in the entire _world._" Ron explained.

Harry studied the photograph. "They don't look that old."

Hermione butted in. "They're not. The eldest is only twenty-three. That photo was taken earlier this year. So, now that that's settled...can we go get the books?"

Ron grimaced. "Fine, but we come straight back here afterwards."

Hermione and Ron disappeared in the direction of _Flourish and Blotts_. Harry stayed a while longer, gazing thoughtfully at the picture. So they were the top duelists in the world? He read the caption underneath the photo:

_...renowned for their amazing dueling ability. These three duelists are considered undefeatable; in fact the world champion has of yet to ever lose in a fair game. The dueling world will remember these prodigies for their spring to fame at the tender ages of sixteen and eighteen. Their ranking is off the charts! _

_Some say the elite dueling abilities these people possess were cultivated in their hometown of Domino, some say it came from their backgrounds - which are all completely different. _

_Joey Wheeler came from the rough streets of New York. Considered weak at the start of his dueling career, Joey was ignored. But now, he is only to be beaten by the other two, top duelists. He fought his way up from the gutter and can now hold his head up high alongside the very best we can offer._

_Seto Kaiba was born into a happy family life. Sadly, a life that was soon shattered. Both parents died in tragic circumstances and Seto and his younger brother were orphaned. Then, a sudden twist of fate changed their lives forever. The two boys were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba and Seto Kaiba became heir to what is now known, worldwide, as KaibaCorp. After Gozaburo's sudden death Seto Kaiba became a billionaire when he was only eighteen. CEO of a massive company, Kaiba refused to lose his head and buried himself in his work... and Duel Monsters. He defeated all who stood in his way and rapidly became the world champion. That was snatched away from him when the third, and undefeated, duelist came onto the scene._

_Yugi Mouto sprang from nowhere. He defeated Kaiba with the legendary Exodia and made a name for himself overnight. He then went on from there to win Duelist Kingdom and to defeat the very creator of Duel Monsters - Pegasus J. Crawford himself. Yugi then went on to win Battle city and numerous other tournaments. This man is the number one duelist. Undefeated at any game, he is a formidable opponent. Can anyone defeat the undefeatable?_

Harry stared at the picture. Undefeated at ANY game? That was some feat… Yugi Mouto had to be a hell of a person to achieve that…

Harry turned, and raced after his friends rapidly retreating backs.

They stood in front of _Flourish and Blotts. _

"So, what books do we need again?" Harry asked.

Ron fished a grubby list out of his pocket, giving it a glance. "Umm..."

"Here! Give it to me!" Hermione snatched the scrap from the teen's hand, quickly scanning the paper's contents. "This can't be right." She muttered.

"What?" Both Ron and Harry chorused.

Hermione frowned and looked at the two boys. "Ron, are you sure this is the right list?" She queried.

Ron huffed. "Yes."

"You're completely sure?"

"Hermione, that's the letter that was sent to me in the post!"

Harry shook his head and grabbed the said piece of parchment. "What's the matter with it?" He questioned, reading what was written.

Hermione stopped her verbal onslaught and answered. "There's no book written for History of Magic."

"So?" Ron asked.

"Ron, it's _History of Magic._ Professor Binns _always_ has us fetch a book for him."

"That's true." Two voices spoke behind the trio.

Ron whirled around. "FRED! GEORGE!" he cried.

"That's what we were last time we checked." George said.

"It's not something that changes easily." Fred said.

Harry grinned at the twins. "How's the business doing?" He asked.

"Brilliant." Said one.

"Fabulous." Said the other.

"Our new range is selling like hot cakes." Fred (George?) laughed.

"Have you been in our shop yet?" They both chorused.

Harry blinked. "Err...no." He admitted. "We've been looking at the Duel Monsters display."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

"Find anything interesting?" Fred's grin was massive.

Hermione glanced at the two identical red- haired boys before her. "Oh come on you two!" She exclaimed. "What do you know?"

Ron stared. "What're you going _on _about Hermione?"

Harry looked at the twins and their identical, perfectly matched smirks, and then turned back to Ron. "Can't you tell they _know _something? And…they're going to torment us by not telling us."

George smirked. "That's right."

"One hundred percent Harry!" Fred laughed.

Ron pleaded with his brothers. "PLEASE tell us?" He begged.

The twins looked like they were thinking.

"I suppose we can tell you _something._" Fred started.

"Though not _everything._" George finished.

Hermione was impatient. "Well?"

Harry nodded his agreement, as did Ron.

"You've got a new History of Magic prof."

Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's jaws hit the floor in pure shock.

"Binns actually RETIRED?!" Ron exclaimed.

"He LEFT?!" Harry was over the moon. Professor Binns was endlessly dull, and he only ever just scraped a pass in them due to Hermione's taking of notes while he and Ron slept.

Even said note-taker looked pleased. "That's great." She said. "Who's the new professor?"

Fred and George smirked evilly.

"That's what we're not telling you." George said.

Fred chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough, and BOY, will you people be surprised."

"Y'know Fred, I almost wish we were going back to Hogwarts."

Fred nodded and began to walk away followed by his twin. Just before he left the trio's sight he yelled. "Imagine getting taught by a celebrity! And not some goofball like Lockhart!"

Hermione turned to Ron intrigued. "D'you-"

Ron shook his head. "I've got no idea what they're going on about. It's a pity though. What I would pay to know..."

Harry frowned in thought. "What did they mean, imagine getting taught by a celebrity?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess we'll find out when we get to school." There was a pause. "Can we go get those books now?"

Harry and Ron groaned.

* * *

**Shadow:** And on to chapter _three…_


	3. New meetings

**Shadow: **This chapter's been nearly _completely _revised. It's a little longer than it used to be, but again – there are no changes to the main plot. Some points are explained (I hope) a little more clearly now, but…that's it. Plus, I just prefer how this chapter sounds now compared to the old version.

_**Notes:**_

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

/Blah./ Yami to Yugi

_**Translations:**_

(Japanese)

_Hai – _Yes (formal)

_Aibou _– Partner/Soulmate

_Kuso _– damn/shit (general expletive)

_Nani? _- What?

_Yami – _darkness

_Hikari _- light

* * *

**With a wave of the wand**

**Chapter 3: New meetings**

Practically as soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered _Flourish and Blotts _Hermione was over at the nearest bookcase and grabbing the nearest interesting (in her opinion) volume there, flicking it open to the first page (after quickly scanning the inner cover for a blurb) and reading the contents therein. Ron, unimpressed, moved in front of her, wanting to be in and out the shop as quickly as possible so he could get back to looking at cards.

"Hermione? Herrmiiiiiionnnnnneeeeee?" The red-head looked at Harry, despairing. "We've lost her."

Harry smiled, idly moving so he could glance at the page Hermione was currently studying. "What're you reading?"

"…About the transfiguration of complex mammals into _other _mammals, as well as other organisms." The girl didn't look up. "This book discusses the theory, as well as common examples that are presented in both wizard and muggle literature – the changing of a frog into a prince, for example, and vice versa."

"Sounds…enlightening."

"It is." The page was turned.

"Then…why don't you get it? And you can help us find our school books as well. I've got _no _idea where they are." Harry tried flattery. "We're hopeless without you – _please _help?"

"Hm…" Hermione looked up at the black-haired youth rather shrewdly, but closed the book. "I think I'll buy this. And…Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"The school books are behind you." Hermione pointed to a book case – literally – directly behind the teen. "Go get the ones you need…I need to go talk with an assistant."

* * *

"_Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugi." _

Yugi smiled as he handed the latest _Magical Menagerie _customer their goods, wishing them a nice day with a smile before looking up to see his employer smiling rather wanly at him while covered from head to toe in some…white…stuff. Which stunk. _Badly. _

The duelist wrinkled his nose while simultaneously trying to keep his expression neutral so as to not offend his boss. "Hai, Valerie?"

Apparently his attempt was unsuccessful, as the owner of _Magical Menagerie_'s next comment was: "I'd like to see _you _clean out the Fwooper cages." (Yugi blushed accordingly.) "Anyway," Valerie went on, "Yugi, would you do a favour for me? I ordered a book from _Flourish and Blotts – _be a darling and pick it up for me now, would you? It's already paid for so you should have no bother, and…I'm…at a slight _inconvenience _at the moment." She glanced down at her ruined overalls with some distaste.

"Um…sure." Her employee slid out from his position behind the till, running back to the staffroom in the back to grab his cloak. He'd taken to wearing a cloak when he was out in public so he wasn't so easily identifiable – Duel Monsters had become rather the craze in Britain, and champions in it were regarded as being next to god by some of the more serious fans. Yami had taken to avoiding large groups of – female – fans after one particular run-in with a gathering of fangirls… Yugi laughed at the memory. He'd been cloak-less that day, and well –

It was a wonder Yami and he had had a stitch of clothing left on his back. Rabid fangirls were _scary. _

/ It's not funny! I never had to deal with that when I was pharaoh/

(Yes, well – you had a slight deterrent back then. You _were _a god to your people, and could quite easily have anyone who so much as _looked _at you in the wrong way executed.)

/…There's always something to say for the old punishments. /

Sadly, it was highly impractical to wear a cloak all the time. Especially indoors, even more so in a messy pet shop. So, Yugi had taken to tying his hair down in a spiky ponytail at the nape of his neck, with a headband to keep back his golden fringe. Coupled with the fact he wore overalls at work to stop his nicer clothes getting dirty, and usually had a smudge or something on his cheek, forehead or nose (sometimes on all three), most people didn't recognise him.

Yugi quickly washed his face in the staffroom, slipping into the toilet adjacent to the room so he could get changed into clothes that would be slightly more acceptable (aka, ones that both looked better and smelled less) taking off his headband and pulling his cloak on and the hood up. Smiling at Valerie as he passed her in the store (all the while discreetly maintaining his distance to avoid getting coated in fwooper guano); Yugi stepped out of _Magical Menagerie _and into the bustling Diagon Alley outside.

* * *

"That'll be six sickles please."

Hermione handed over her money to the assistant behind the counter, putting her new books in a bag slung over her shoulder. "Thankyou."

Ron was still hopping about, eager to be away from the bookstore. "Can we go to into the Duel Monsters display now?" He was practically _whining._

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Ron, we can. We're just waiting for Harry to get his books."

Ron frowned. "Can't we just go and he can catch us up?"

Harry nodded his consent, his arms loaded up with his set of books. "I'll just pay for these and be with you shortly." Ron whooped and ran out of the shop, heading directly for the Duel Monsters exhibit. Hermione followed behind at a more sedate pace.

Harry laughed, shook his head, and stepped up to the counter to pay for his books. The assistant smiled vaguely, taking the books off Harry and –

And a brown owl swooped in through an open window and onto the counter, knocking the pile of books onto the floor with a loud _thunk. _The assistant immediately turned and scolded the bird, and then paled when he suddenly noticed the red letter the owl was carrying. The _smoking _red letter – or, to give it its correct name, a Howler.

Muttering a quick apology and promising he'd be back quickly to Harry the assistant grabbed the Howler, dashing for some room out the back of the store. The man had very little qualms about leaving the shop unattended for a few minutes – all stores in Diagon Alley were spelled against theft, and should anyone try to walk out the door with goods unpaid for…

Harry sighed, bending down to pick up his books on the floor while he waited for someone to come back and serve him.

The shop was deadly silent, save for the faint crackle of magical flames in braziers on the walls. Then, suddenly, there was a blast of noise from outside as the bell above the shop entrance jingled, a cloaked figure pushing open the door and entering the store. They didn't pull their hood down once they were inside.

Harry frowned, looking at the stranger subtly as he scooped up the fallen volumes on the ground. Why should someone wear their cloak with the hood up indoors? Or even _out_doors? It wasn't cold or anything, so…the only real reason someone would have their hood up would be so that their faces were hidden, their identities unknown. And the only real people who didn't want their identities known in this day and age were –

Harry couldn't help himself – he drew in a sharp breath. Immediately the cloaked stranger's attention was drawn to him, and a faintly-accented voice politely inquired:

"Are you alright?" The stranger sounded male.

"I'm fine, thankyou." Harry carefully masked the hostility rising within him, his face expressionless. He couldn't stop feeling suspicious, not even when the other crossed the store to help him pick up his fallen books. Deatheaters were sly and underhand – they'd gained his trust before when he hadn't been aware of their occupation, using it against him. They'd turned so many things against him, and both Voldemort and his followers had taken so much away from him.

_Sirius…_

He missed his godfather dearly. All summer the death of Sirius had been like a knife in his heart, and he couldn't stop blaming himself, no matter what Lupin or Dumbledore said. The [ain and loss just went on and on, and eventually Harry had just tried _not _to think about his godfather – it simply just hurt too much. Sometimes…sometimes he just wanted to scream and scream and never stop till he died, or Sirius came back. Since neither was likely to happen it was a waste of time, but sometimes...

The cloaked male was speaking to him, faint concern leaking into that smooth voice. "Excuse me? Are you okay?"

Harry jolted back into himself, realising he'd been staring into space for the past few minutes. The books were all picked up off the floor and yet Harry was still crouched on the ground, frozen, his companion hunkering down beside him. Harry shook himself out of his mental reverie. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that." He quickly stood up. "I'm fine; thankyou for your help."

"It was no bother." The other stood as well. "I've nothing better to do right now… Hm, I don't suppose you know where the assistant's gone? Or the manager? I'm meant to pick up a book for someone else, and they weren't really specific on what it was I was getting…"

"He got a Howler." Harry leant on the counter. "Obviously it must have been something personal because he ran off to go deal with it – said he'd be back as quickly as he could."

Yugi – for that was who was (obviously) under the cloak – sighed, and followed the boy's example beside him. Only…the black-haired teen beside him wasn't wearing a cloak, thus meaning he couldn't catch his cloak on a wood splinter and when he moved yank the cloth down, consequently pulling at the clasp around his neck and jerking the hood back from his face. It also cut off his windpipe for a few seconds before he adjusted the clasp, and when he raised his hands to move the clasp back to his original position, realised his hood was no longer up.

_Kuso._

Harry…stared. The man beside him was…rather _startling _to say the least, with his oddly coloured, spiky hair. And his looks were almost feminine, but his eyes… He didn't _look _like any Deatheater Harry had seen before, and yet…he still looked remarkably _familiar…_

It hit him.

In all Harry's imaginings he would _never _have guessed_ that _was why the man was wearing a cape. It was…kind of, obvious now he thought about it, but still he –

Harry gulped and spoke. "You're Yugi Mouto, aren't you?"

Yugi sighed and nodded. "Hai."

Harry blinked. "What did you say?"

"Nani?"

/ Wrong language Yugi./

(Oops.)

Yugi smiled. "Sorry, wrong language. I said yes, I am." An awkward silence fell. After a long pause, Yugi spoke again, resting his hand on the books on the counter. "So…are you Hogwarts-bound?"

"I'm going back to my sixth year."

"Is...is Hogwarts a good school? No…I mean, of _course _it's a good school – it's the best one in the world, isn't it? I meant…that is to say…what's it like there?"

"It's…" Harry thought quietly for a few seconds, "_interesting. _It's a big castle in even bigger grounds – there's a forest full of creatures, and a lake full of merpeople. There's the usual mix of good teachers and bad ones, as well as the liked, loathed and respected ones. The food there's _fantastic, _and there are tons of ghosts haunt the place."

"It sounds rather the place." Yugi's smile was more genuine this time – the boy talking to him spoke of his school with genuine fondness.

"Oh, it is."

Silence fell again between the two, but it was a lot more comfortable this time around.

/ Aibou…/ Yami gently prodded at his hikari's mind. /Yugi, I know who this boy is. /

(Who?)

/Well, after those…Deatheaters bothered us before when we were with Dumbledore…you remember how we looked up who they were in more depth? In particularly who they worked for/

(Yes…)

/Well, you recall me telling you the story that was in all the books about the Boy Who Lived/

There was a long pause, Yugi glancing at the black-haired teen in front of him again. He raised an eyebrow internally. (You're telling me this is Harry Potter?)

/Well…look at the scar on his forehead. /

Yugi did. Sure enough, the tell-tale lightning bolt-shaped scar was on the forehead of the teen he'd been talking with, half concealed under messy hair.

(So what if he _is _Harry Potter? He's just another boy.)

/And yet different all the same… / Yami's eyes softened as he looked through his aibou's eyes at the teenager leaning on the counter – little more than a boy, but already too much a man. /Poor child. His is a heavy mantle thrust upon him. /

On impulse, both to Harry and to Yami within himself, Yugi spoke aloud. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents."

Yami said nothing from the Puzzle, but warmth crept into Yugi's heart, steeling him when a pair of jade orbs opposite widened. "How did you – no wait; that's a stupid question. All you've got to do is look at my forehead and you know who I am." Harry sounded bitter.

Yugi nodded. "I have the same problem with my hair, and a scar is a little easier to conceal."

A blush from the teenager. "Sorry, I'm a little insensitive."

"As am I."

"You're famous!"

"As are you."

"But you're famous for something you actually strived to do! I'm only famous because my parents are dead!"

Yugi's eyes softened slightly, much like Yami's had done only minutes before. "Mine are too. They died in a car accident when I was two months old."

/Aibou? You don't need to- /

(I want to.)

"I'm - I'm - I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Yugi looked at the boy in front of him and said quietly. "Not many people do. All most people care about is my title as number one duelist. They wish to take that away from me and to become the best. And, when I defeat them, they either claim I cheated, or demand a rematch."

Harry was silent. What _could_ you say to that last comment? Harry knew _exactly_ why everyone was uncomfortable around him when he talked about his parents and Sirius now. It was just too… too _hard _to think of anything to say, to come up with a reply. When he finally did say something though, he could have kicked himself.

"How did you become such a great duelist at such a young age? I'm sixteen now and I'm nowhere _near _your skills."

There was a pause and Harry felt _awful._ The man had just spoken about dueling and sore losers, it was clearly a painful subject to him, and here he was _asking_ how he got so good! Sometimes, he could be really stupid.

/Hikari? Let me answer. /

(Well, you'll have to. You do most of the dueling anyway.)

/We duel together. We rely upon each other. I wouldn't be able to do it on my own. / Yami took over.

Harry didn't pick up on the change between yami and hikari, only that 'Yugi' seemed to have chosen to reply to his question.

"…Truthfully, I don't know how I got this '_good'._ I just had the gift, I suppose."

(You _SUPPOSE?!_)

/Well...yeah. /

(I don't want to see how '_good'_ you are when you '_know_'.)

Harry looked interested. "Really? You have no idea?"

Yami twirled a golden bang thoughtfully. "Umm... well, grandpa was a game shop owner. That might have helped."

"Your grandfather?"

"My guardian. He looked after me when my parents died."

"He taught you everything?"

Yami nodded. "He taught me the basics, and gave me my very first deck. It's from his deck I created the deck I have now, which helped me to win all those tournaments. My friends helped me too. I don't think I would have got this far without them."

Harry smiled. "My friends mean a lot to me too. I owe them my life. I wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for them."

"That's true for me also."

"My friends gave me my basic deck for my birthday. I haven't been a duelist that long so I'm not very good." Said Harry.

"Have you dueled anyone?"

Harry shook his head.

"How do you know you're not good then?"

The boy looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, as I said my friends gave me a basic deck for my birthday..."

"So?"

"It's exactly as I said. It's very, well, _basic._ And everyone knows what cards are in it. I was planning on buying more from the shop here but Hermione, my friend, dragged Ron and I here first. She really likes books."

Something felt warm around Yami's waist…glancing down, he noticed the feeling came from the pouch where he kept his spare cards. He frowned, about to open his pouch, but then -

(Yami? Can I come back?)

/Why not/

Yugi smiled at Harry, having taken control once more. "It's not always about _what_ cards are in the deck, it's about the heart of the cards, and the spirit of their owner. If you truly believe in your cards, and put your faith in them, you WILL win."

"Really?"

Yugi grinned suddenly. "Having a few surprises in your deck does help though."

Harry laughed.

* * *

Harry turned to go. The assistant had come back sometime during his chat with Mr. Mouto – blushing - and he'd paid for his books, and now Yugi was caught up describing what it is he had come for to the man. It was time to go, or Hermione would be worrying…maybe Ron, if his red-haired friend could tear himself away from drooling at the Duel Monsters cards long enough.

"Harry? Wait." Yugi called out to him.

The boy looked at the man questioningly, noticing the shop assistant had gone and disappeared again, probably to fetch the book Yugi wanted. "Yes?"

"I…" The duelist paused, suddenly laying his hand across the warm pouch on his belt…and then opening it, withdrawing a card that just seemed to slide automatically into his fingers. He held the card out to Harry, not even looking to see which one it was. "I think this belongs to you."

Harry took the card, looking at it in surprise. It was the Dark Magician – dressed in red. This was a rare card…

Harry shook his head, trying to hand it back. "You must be mistaken; this doesn't belong to me."

Yugi seemed vaguely amused. "…_He _seems to think he does."

"'He'?"

Yugi nodded to the card.

"But…" despite himself, Harry drew the card closer to it, tracing the outline of the proud figure in the picture, "this card is so _rare." _He sounded vaguely awed. "I can't take this!"

His older companion merely smiled once more. "Please, take it; I want you to have it. Don't worry, it isn't my original Dark Magician - I still have that. I won that card in my second tournament, Battle City and it… I think he wants a new owner now. I think I was only ever looking after him temporarily."

Harry was lost in thought again. "You honestly don't have to give me this card…"

"But I want to, and that's what matters – isn't it? I'm sure you'll make a great owner."

"Thankyou." Harry slid the card into his pocket carefully, trying not to crease it. He looked up, gaze sincere. "Really."

Yugi waved his thanks off. "Don't thank me – just make sure to look after your Dark Magician well, alright? Now…hadn't you better be going?"

Harry glanced at his watch. "Crap! Yes, I'd better leave. Hermione will be having kittens!" He made to leave.

"Oh, Harry? One more thing." Yugi called.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone you met me. You can probably guess why." Harry nodded and raced out of the shop, heading for the Duel Monsters shop further along Diagon Alley. "At least not until school starts." He whispered.

The assistant finally brought out Valerie's book for him.

* * *

**Shadow:** Next chapter some familiar faces show up in London – guess who? 


	4. I know you well

**Shadow: **And thus – the revised edition of chapter four. Took me long enough, ne?

_**Notes:**_

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

# Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

...If a question mark should appear followed by a full stop, it's because this site's formatting is screwed up - kay? I'd rather have a question mark _and _a full stop than no question mark at all.

_**Translations:**_

(Japanese)

_Hai – _Yes (formal)

_Aibou _– Partner/Soulmate

_Nani? _- What?

_Yami – _darkness

_Hikari _– light

_Yadounishi – _Landlord/Host

_Mon hitorou no boku – _my other self/the other me

* * *

**With a wave of the wand**

**Chapter 4: I know you well**

Crimson eyes were cold as they glared through the darkness of the room, devoid of all feeling save anger. "I don't accept failure. You know what your punishment is, don't you?"

"Master, _please!" _A cloaked figure flung themselves in front of the speaker, face-down on dirty floorboards. "Master, forgive me I _beg _you. It was not my fault!"

A hiss, the one with the scarlet eyes cold and unreachable – an uncaring King on a throne of arctic ice. His voice was a hiss. "No excuses!"

The huddled shape on the floor let out a pathetic whimper. "_Please, _Master! I – there – there was a stranger that intervened!"

There was pause. "…A stranger…? _Explain."_

The person on the floor was gabbling, trying to say something – _anything – _that would please the one before them. "I – we went into the restaurant, Master – as you t-told us too. D-Dumbledore was there – a man was beside him with oddly-coloured hair…and eyes…he had such _strange _eyes – and that man was – we didn't know him – _I – _I didn't know – he was the stranger."

"Continue."

"We demanded Dumbledore's wand…" The crouched figure's voice rose slightly. "We did exactly as you ordered, Master! Dumbledore challenged the demand and queried why he should disarm himself and – and…"

"What of the stranger?"

"For Dumbledore's cheek, I chose to punish him. He…Master, he looked little more than a common muggle! So…_Avada Kedavra -_"

"Is that it?" Lord Voldemort leaned forward in his chair, annoyed. "You killed a common street rat and Dumbledore fled? Or did the old fool spirit the rat away? Bellatrix, I thought better of you. Surely you can pursue a mudblood."

"Master, it – it wasn't that – the spell – Master, the spell -"

"What _of _the spell?" The Dark lord was impatient.

"The spell didn't work!"

A single eyebrow was raised – interested. "Why didn't it work?"

"Master, I – I don't know. The spell…it hit some sort of shield and disappeared. And then… then the stranger come up to me. He was angry – Master, I don't know how, but it was he who stopped the killing curse. After the defensive barrier had fallen he – he seemed to _radiate _power."

"Hm…" Voldemort contemplated Bellatrix's words for a few minutes and then: _"Wormtail!"_

"Y-yes, my Lord?" A trembling, pale-faced man stuck his head around the door of the room, silver hand gripping fiercely the warped wood. "Is there something you require?"

"Fetch my Pensieve." Wormtail scurried off at once, returning a few minutes later with a heavy stone bowl carried in his arms, liquid sloshing around at the base of the curve. Voldemort's eyes darkened as he watched his follower stagger into the room clutching the precious basin to his chest. "Why aren't you _levitating _it, you fool?!" he snatched up his wand, a distinctive swish-and-flick motion snatching the Pensieve from Wormtail's grasp and lifting it over to an empty sideboard. "Lestrange, show me what the stranger accompanying Dumbledore looked like. Wormtail – _go."_

Wormtail was out of the room in a flash, and Bellatrix was slowly lifting herself up off the floor and moving over to the Pensieve. Once there she raised her wand to her temples, pulling out a silvery thread and placing it in the bowl, stirring up the liquid there with the tip of her wand so a figure rose from the shimmering fluid, dark-eyed and defiant even in memory.

Voldemort watched the figure revolve slowly above the waters of the Pensieve, remaining silent until the one Bellatrix called 'stranger' sank back down into the silvery sea below once more. The Dark Lord flicked a hand imperiously, lost in thought. "Send in the two who wait outside. After that you may go."

"At once, Master." Bellatrix bowed swiftly, leaving the room with quick, hurried steps. Barely a few seconds after she'd left two more figures entered, making obeisance to their Lord before standing straight again, awkward.

Voldemort waved to the Pensieve, and once more Bellatrix's stranger rose from its depths. Whilst it turned he spoke to the two Deatheaters in front of him. "You," he looked to the first, "you will find out the name of this man, and all you can about him. You," he glanced at the second, "will both find and follow him. Report to me all your findings – now _go!" _

Both Deatheaters left immediately to follow their Lord's commands.

* * *

Yugi yawned as he left the Gringotts bank at the end of Diagon Alley. He'd been depositing some of his wages there; Valerie couldn't do it – she'd been temporarily banned from the bank (for three months) after accidentally bumping into one of the Head Gringotts goblins and er- _smearing _the smaller being with some sort of…_gunk _that had been on her cloak. What the gunk was nobody really knew, but it smelt something awful, and wouldn't wash out. (Valerie had actually been the one to _volunteer _to the ban, if only to stop the collective masses of Gringotts goblins yelling at her.) 

…Yugi planned on going shopping. He had some stuff he needed to buy before summer was over and –

/Can we get a broom? I want a broom!. /

And Yami sounded rather hyperactive in his head. Joy.

(Yami, we're not getting a broom.)

/Why?./

(We don't need one, we don't know how to ride one and where would we keep it?)

/So?./

(Did you get the point of that little speech?)

/I cheerfully decided to ignore it. /

(As you do.) Yugi's tone was lost somewhere between amusement and exasperation. (…Forget it though, mon hitorou no boku – we're not getting a broom.)

/Aw.../

(Did you know you can be really babyish sometimes?)

/Me?!/

(Yes, you. Who else do I share this mindlink with?)

/How am I babyish?./

(You just _are_.)

/So you don't know? That's just wonderful. / Yami leaned back on the main steps in his soulroom, mock-pouting at his hikari.

Yugi smiled inwardly. (Annoying as you may be at times Yami… I still wouldn't change you for the world.)

/How else would you win all those duels?./

(You're a baby with a _big_ head.)

* * *

Harry spread his newly-modified deck out on the cover of his bed in the Leaky Cauldron. After catching up with Ron and Hermione the three of them had spent a good hour (or so) wandering around the interior of the Duel Monsters store. Hermione had immediately gravitated over to the literature in stock, poring through the texts on technique and history. Ron and Harry, in complete contrast, had promptly moved straight over to the cards – where they spent _their _time drooling over the more powerful monsters. (Harry, to his credit, gave the books and displays at least a _cursory _glance, but then went straight back to the cards.) 

His deck was greatly improved now. Harry had blown quite a lot of the money he allowed himself for luxuries on booster packs and another deck to interchange with his original, swapping cards until he was satisfied with his final deck. After he'd added the Dark Magician the Champion had claimed belonged with him… He thought he had a pretty good deck.

Suddenly his owl, Hedwig, swooped in through the open window in the room, dropping a letter on Harry's lap. The black-haired teen turned it over, eyeing the Ministry of Magic seal with some trepidation. That would mean this was his…

Harry broke the seal, lifting the envelope flap and sliding out the parchment that lay inside:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please find enclosed your OWL's from your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations, and well done on your results._

_Results_

_Astronomy - Acceptable _

_Care of Magical Creatures- Exceeds Expectations_

_Charms - Exceeds Expectations_

_Defence against the Dark Arts - Outstanding_

_Divination - Poor_

_Herbology - Exceeds Expectations_

_History of Magic - Dreadful_

_Potions - Outstanding_

_Transfiguration - Outstanding_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Grimelda Grishawk,_

_Department of Magical Education,_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry _stared. _He'd achieved an 'Outstanding' in Potions? He'd studied hard especially, but for it actually to be confirmed in front of him… Well, wouldn't _that _be one in the eye for Snape!! The greasy-haired git would _have _to take him into his NEWT class regardless of how much he loathed Harry – Harry had the marks, and there was no way in _hell _he was going to let Snape stand in the way of his dream in becoming an Auror. On his 'Outstanding' in Transfiguration… Well, why would he work hard for only the Head of Slytherin? He had his own house to consider.

His mark in History of Magic was a prerequisite – the subject held absolutely no interest for him, and he'd collapsed mid-way through the exam. It would've been impossible for him to attain a pass grade.

With a smile, Harry gathered up his scattered deck, stacking the cards into a pile and leaving them on a nearby table. Hermione and Ron would most likely have received their results as well, and he wanted to see how they'd done. Hermione had probably achieved all 'Outstanding's in her results and Ron – well, he and Ron could have a good laugh over theirs.

* * *

#Is it essential we come down here? # 

$Yes. $

#Absolutely one hundred percent essential? #

$Yadounishi, it's essential! $

#But I _hate_ Knockturn alley. It's so gloomy. And I'm always afraid we'll get our throats slit every time we venture down here. #

$Hikari, do you seriously think I'm going to get our throats cut? $

#Yes. #

$Thankyou for the vote of confidence. $

#No problem. #

The one known as Yami Bakura – or simply Bakura for short - sighed. At times his light – Ryou – could act like a child. Bakura didn't know _why_ he was down here (for a change); the Millennium Ring had dragged him here. Ryou knew this, and knew how hard it was to ignore the Ring, but still he complained.

#I heard that! #

$Yadounishi, you were meant to. $

#Bakura, there's nothing here. Maybe the Ring's malfunctioning. # Ryou sounded hopeful.

The tomb-robber squashed those hopes with a single sentence. $The Millennium Items_ don't _malfunction. $

#So what are we doing here? #

For once the King of Thieves didn't have a single answer. At least until the Item around his neck started glowing.

$Ha! _There_, hikari! What we came here for is approaching! $

#...Why do I get the feeling that isn't such a good thing? #

* * *

(Yaaaami.) 

Yami kept walking down the shadowy street. /Yes, aibou?./

(Can we go now?)

/Aibou, we haven't got what we came here for. / The pharaoh glanced idly in a shop window he passed.

(Correction. _You _haven't got what_ you _came here for.)

Yami smiled softly. /We still need to get it. /

(But I don't _like_ knives.)

/Not many people do Aibou. That's the reason we're getting them. It's self-defence. And you can't say they haven't been useful to us over the years. /

(Hmph.)

Yami chuckled affectionately at his light's face. /Do you know how funny you look when you pull that face?./

(G'way. Go get your lovely knives.) Yugi sounded petulant.

Yami grinned. /As you say Aibou. /

(But be quick. I _hate_ Knockturn alley.)

Yami mentally nodded. /Don't worry Yugi. I will. I dislike Knockturn alley as much as you do. / There was a small pause. /Especially now as it looks as if someone wants to ambush us from behind. /

Yugi prodded his darker half. (This is all your fault. _You _sort it out.)

Yami slowly let his hand creep to behind his cloak to where he kept his kotana blades hidden under his long cloak. /Don't worry about that either; I will. / He whipped them out, whirled around with his cloak whipping the air and demanded of the one following Yugi and him, "Do I know you?"

The 'ambusher' calmly stepped out of the shadows, so his white hair shone in the sickly lighting in the dim street. "I believe you do." He said, and smirked.

* * *

"Harry, that's _brilliant!"_ Hermione let out a shriek when she saw Harry's results. "You passed in everything except Divination and History of Magic – and well, you collapsed in your HoM exam…and Divination?" She snorted. "As if that's even a 'proper' subject." 

Harry smiled wryly, remembering how Hermione had stormed out of the course shortly after she'd first started taking it.

Ron sighed loudly, and sat down on a chair. "I wouldn't feel bad about History of Magic Harry, mate. _I _failed that exam and I sat through it all."

Hermione waved him off, running to hug Harry. "Oh…congratulations!! This means you really _can_ become an Auror!"

Harry tried to pry himself loose from the tight grip so he could answer. "Err... yes Hermione, I can..."

"Aren't you pleased?" she demanded.

Harry was still struggling. "Yes, but Hermione..."

"What?"

Ron answered for the small teen, fighting fits of laughter. "Hermione, he can't _breathe._ How do you expect him to answer while you're busy _hugging _him to death?"

Hermione flushed pink. "Oh, yeah. Sorry Harry." She stepped back, embarrassed.

Harry gulped in oxygen. "No problem."

Ron burst into laughter again.

* * *

Bakura smirked as he watched the pharaoh's face. Really, that look on it was just priceless. 

#Sadist. # Ryou jibed lightly from within the confines of his soulroom.

$As if I'd be anything else. $ Came the smug reply.

Yami was still staring at the albino in front of him, sword raised. Bakura lifted an eyebrow and said smoothly. "You can put that thing away now."

Yami let out a small growl, but put the sword back in its sheath. "What are_ you _doing_ here?"_

Bakura's smirk grew. "What? No hello? I'm shocked at your total lack of manners, Pharaoh. First you attack my hikari and me and then you ask us what we're doing here! For a former pharaoh, you _really _ought to know better."

Yami let out another growl. "As if you care."

Bakura grinned. "True, but it could affect the more delicate feelings of my little light."

#I'm used to bad manners. I've got to put up with you every day of my life. #

$No need to be nasty about it. $

#Tch. You couldn't care less. #

$You know me too well...$

Bakura smiled predatorily at Yami. "Why don't we continue this enlightening discussion somewhere more comfortable?"

(Anywhere's better than here.)

/Alright. And I do want to know what the tomb robber's doing here. /

(Probably doing the same thing you are.)

/Well, maybe. But I was talking about the magical world in general, not Knockturn Alley. /

(Be more specific then. Now, can we go?)

Yami nodded his confirmation to the albino. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey Ron?" Harry stuck his head around the doorway of Ron's room, pleased to note his friend wasn't doing much of anything. 

The red-head looked up from the comic he'd been flicking through. "Yeah?"

"How about you give me a duel?"

Ron looked perplexed. "I thought you said you didn't_ want_ to duel."

Harry smiled. "I didn't _then,_ I do _now_. I've improved my deck since the other day, remember? I need to test it out."

"And I'm your victim?" His friend rolled his eyes. "Great to know you love me so much, mate." Ron closed his comic, rifling through the drawer beside his bed to produce a battered deck. "Alright – let's see how good you are."

"Do you have a duel mat?"

Another rifle through the drawer: on closer inspection, Harry could see Ron had stuffed anything and everything within it – how did his companion _find _anything in there? Just at a brief glance Harry could spot a tie, three buttons, some wizard cards and a _banana. _(What the hell was Ron doing with healthy fruit in his room?) Eventually, Ron produced the required mat. "Here we are." He smoothed the bed's covers, laying the playing field out flat. "Let's duel."

* * *

Bakura stopped in front of a patisserie. "Will this do, oh mighty Pharaoh?" His tone was mocking, the question directed to Yami. 

His companion read the name of the shop written in spidery letters above the doorway. "Cackle's Cakes?" He asked with a small smile, an eyebrow raised.

Bakura flushed slightly. "Yes, anything the matter with that?" The thief sounded a little defensive.

Yami shook his head and sat down at a nearby table, still smiling. Bakura growled, annoyed, but sat down opposite him.

#You get annoyed at the littlest of things. #

$I wouldn't call the Pharaoh little. $

#May I come out as well? In spirit form only, though. You can keep the body for the present. #

$Whatever. $ Came the snappish reply.

Ryou smiled at his irritable yami in his soul room. #I'm coming. # The Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck glowed softly and a transparent Ryou appeared beside him. "Hello Yami. Hello Yugi." His tone was bright as he nodded towards his two friends.

The Puzzle around Yami's neck shone and Yugi appeared beside Yami in spirit form. "Hello Ryou. Hello Bakura too, I suppose."

/You suppose, aibou?./

(Well he never actually said hello to us, did he?)

/No.../

Bakura shifted in his chair, his face like thunder. "I can't be bothered with this rubbish," he snapped, "I'm going." And the tomb robber disappeared into his soul room, leaving Ryou in sole possession of the body they shared.

Ryou frowned. "He's been ever so grumpy recently."

Yami smiled encouragingly. "It's okay Ryou; you don't need to explain to us. Bakura's always been touchy."

Yugi nodded his affirmation. "From what Yami can remember anyway."

/…Aibou, would you mind if I left?./

(Of course not.)

Yami spoke to Ryou. "I'm sorry, but would you mind if I left also?"

"No, you're free to do as you wish."

"Goodbye." Almost instantly, Yami vanished into the Puzzle, much like Bakura had done with the Ring only a few minutes previously.

* * *

"I sacrifice The Celtic Guardian and The Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician!" 

Ron stared. "When did you get that?! That's new and you definitely didn't get that yesterday! Do you know how rare those cards are?!"

Harry kept his expression neutral. "I'll tell you later... now can we finish this duel?"

Ron nodded.

"Dark Magician attack his Gazelle! You lose 1000 life points, which means I win!"

Ron gazed at the final scores.

Harry 2100: Ron 0.

"I thought you said you couldn't duel?" The red-head looked impressed. "Harry mate, you're pretty good for someone who hasn't be dueling long."

An eloquent shrug from his friend. "Once you pick up the rules it's pretty easy."

"If you say so…" carefully, Ron gathered up his cards, stacking them neatly – before promptly destroying all his good work but dumping them once more inside his – rapidly becoming infamous – bedside drawer. "You ever thought about trying for some of the miniature tournaments they hold in game shops every now and then? Both the muggle and magical worlds have 'em now. I think you'd do pretty well if you entered one…"

"I wasn't _that_ good." Harry looked sceptical. "Besides, have _you _ever entered one of the things?"

"Nah – Ginny has though." The dueling mat followed the deck into its muddled doom. "She's won a few."

"Really?"

"Yeah…she beat that annoying prat, Fletcher." Ron grinned at the memory. "After she beat him Ginny had to threaten him with a million bat bogey hexes upon returning to Hogwarts to get him to shut up whining about it."

Harry smirked – _he _had no great love for Fletcher either.

* * *

Yugi ventured a question to Ryou. "So how long have you been in England?" 

"Two years now, after I left Japan we went to America, and from there, here." The Brit smiled agreeably, jabbing the cream puffs he'd ordered delicately with a fork. "How long have _you _been in England?"

"Umm...about two months?" A pause as his spiky-haired companion thought the question over. "About that, anyways."

"And what are you doing here? I thought you only specialised in archaeology in Egypt." The fork was twirled, and examined closely by shrewd brown eyes. "Or are you visiting to do a lecture?"

"I'm not here doing archaeology." Yugi shook his head, amused at Ryou's antics with the cutlery. "Are you actually going to use that thing, or just stare at it?"

"What, _this?" _The fork was waved in a surprised manner. Yugi nodded, and his companion looked horrified. "This fork is going nowhere _near _my beloved cream puffs. It's flawed."

Amethyst eyes glittered with faint traces of laughter, but Yugi's voice was utterly deadpan. "You're refusing to touch your cream puffs because your fork is flawed. Ryou, that's ridiculous."

"No, what is 'ridiculous' is this fork." The abused cutlery was placed within viewing range of Yugi's nose. "It's bent. Under no circumstances can I damage my cream puffs with something like…like _this."_

The shorter duelist shook his head. "Ryou-kun, it's a _fork."_

"And these are cream puffs, Yugi!" A dramatic waving of arms (–"Ryou, put down the fork!!!"). "I cannot just…_insult _them with such an instrument."

"What do you want then – chopsticks?"

Flatly, Ryou glanced his way – but then gracefully deposited his fork in its original resting place beside his plate. "I'll do without, thanks. So…if you're not here on a work-related basis…?"

"Hm? Oh," Yugi smiled, "Shadi paid Yami and I a visit out whilst we were looking through the tombs. He advised us to come here, to England – in his usual mystic manner -, and, as we had nothing planned, we left."

"What did Shadi say?"

"Pretty much the usual. 'The world is in great peril. You and your light are the only ones who can save us from this great darkness, oh wonderful Pharaoh. Travel to England, your fate will find you there.' So, no pressure."

Ryou tried to suppress a grin. "Don't you ever get fed up of saving the world? You've done it - what? - six times now?"

Yugi smiled. "Is that all? I thought we'd done it more often than that."

The albino shook his head. "To be honest, I've lost count. I doubt even Bakura knows – but that'll probably be because he doesn't care, not lack of remembrance." A wry smile, and Ryou gingerly picked up a cream puff, nibbling on it with a blissful look on his face. "I love these."

"Believe me, I know." Yugi's tone was dry.

"…What's happened with Joey, Téa and the rest in the time I've been gone? What are they up to now?" Ryou finished the first piece of pastry. "You have to tell me; I haven't seen you guys since I was nineteen!"

His companion grinned. "Joey's still, well, _Joey._ He's now rivalling Kaiba in dueling, he's that good. He still stuffs his face with whatever food appears in front of him – except for the healthy stuff, of course. Um – oh yeah! He finally asked Mai out. They've been dating for two years now; it's kinda sweet."

"He finally asked her out? It took him long enough!"

Yugi nodded. "It did, but he finally did it and now they're an item."

Ryou leant forwards on the table separating them. "…And the rest of the gang?"

"Where shall I start?"

"Start with Téa. What's she up to?"

"She's in America, in a dance school." Yugi's smile at this point was bittersweet. "It's where she's always dreamed of going… She keeps the rest of us regularly posted on what's happening."

"Tristan?" Another cream puff was selected, and thoughtfully examined.

"Serenity finally agreed to go out with him just before I left to come here. He's ecstatic."

"Duke?" The pastry was returned to the plate, and another chosen for Ryou's scrutiny.

"His game's been launched all over Japan and it's heading for America next. It's really popular, almost as much as Duel Monsters."

"Marik?"

"He's back in Egypt with Odion and Ishizu. They send us news every once in a while."

Ryou smiled softly. "And the Kaiba brothers?"

Yugi blinked. He hadn't expected that one. "I - I'm not sure." He admitted. "I know Mokuba's just finished school. But that's all I've heard about those two."

"I know quite a bit about the Kaibas now..." Finally, a cream puff met Ryou's taste, and the white-haired Brit began to nibble at it, "but I'm not telling you right now." He smiled charmingly, catching sight of Yugi's face. "First you need to tell me what's happening in_ your _life."

The duelist mock-grimaced. "Do I have to?"

"But of course." An airy wave. "You may begin."

"Oh, very well then." Grousing, Yugi complied. "I won a tournament in Japan last spring, beating Kaiba and Joey, leaving one fuming and the other hopeful... I'm sure you can guess which is which. I finished of a dig in Egypt on a tomb which Yami thinks is his great-great-great grandfather's. I presented some lectures on my findings in Japan and Egypt and then I met Shadi. After that I came here."

"So how did you get into the wizarding world?"

"I met a strange old man in some restaurant I was at. He said his name was Albus Dumbledore. We were talking when some wizards blew apart the entranceway – Deatheaters. Of course, I didn't know who they were at the time, or what they were capable of, so I was extremely irritated, as was Yami."

$I pity the death-eaters. $

#I thought you couldn't be bothered with 'this rubbish'?!#

$Hush. I'm listening to the story. $

Ryou grinned and continued listening to Yugi.

"Yami took over at that point. The Deatheaters started demanding Dumbledore handed over his wand - by this time Yami and I were completely confused. Come on, a _WAND?!_ Then one of the Deatheaters, the leader, - I think Dumbledore mentioned her name, Bella something or other - held out her wand and cast the _Avada Kedavra _spell at us because Dumbledore wasn't complying with her wishes."

$_Avada Kedavra! _The death spell? They should be dead by now! $

#Oh, good Lord. # (Such was Ryou's surprise, he for once forgot entirely about his cream puffs and accidentally knocked a few of them onto the floor with his hand. (Later, he mourned them.))

Yugi glanced at the shocked albino before him. "I bet you're probably wondering why we're still alive?"

Ryou nodded. "How?" He whispered.

Yugi was only too happy to answer. "Yami sent out a blast of shadow magic which negated the curse."

$Shadow magic works against normal magic? Interesting... $

#Shush. I'm listening. #

"Yami then went up to...Bella(?) and -"

Bakura took over the body he shared with Ryou and butted in. "He sent the irritating woman to the shadow realm?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nope."

_"WHAT?!" _

"Bella disapparated before Yami could finish with her. Mon hitorou no boku was _not _happy."

#Don't blame him. #

$For once, nor do I. $

"Basically, to cut a long story short, Dumbledore offered us a job and introduced us to the wizarding world." Yugi said.

Bakura spoke. "So what exactly are you going to be doing?"

Unknown to the four sitting talking at the table outside the cake shop, a cloaked figure was watching them from a shadowy corner in an unused shop's doorway a few stores down the Alley. The crowds of witches and wizards passing by couldn't seem to see this figure, and the person made no attempt to call attention to themselves in anyway. Rather, they simply watched, and kept note, and waited to report to their master…

* * *

**Shadow: **(scratches head) I should pro'ly be working on later chapters for this, but no… (sighs) Or the contest I'm doing right now. 

…I _could_ just go sleep… (grins)


	5. What I know

Shadow: I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, _really_ sorry about taking so long to update this story. (And all my other stories as well.) Will you let me explain? Have any of you people read my other story 'Four Hours'? And if so, can you remember me saying I'd never been to London? Well, I swear some of my family read that bit. Barely a few days after I'd posted it, I was off down to London on a surprise trip for two days. (Thursday afternoon, Friday and Saturday morning.) That trip gave me a lot of inspiration for my stories so, on the Sunday, I logged on my computer to check out my reviews and to upload the next chapters on my texts. But, lo and behold! My brother had been online and had downloaded a virus. This self-same virus would _not_ let us get onto the internet, and changed our homepage to a page which is better left unmentioned. Isn't that wonderful? And then the computer had to be hauled away to have the virus removed. I had to download all the wonderful stories I'd written onto a floppy disk. I was _not_ a happy bunny. Anyway, hopefully this will work, and you can read this chapter.

Disclaimer: All I own is a horrible computer which keeps dying, so my lovely reviewers have to wait forever for uploads.

Notes:

/I.../ Yami to Yugi

(Have...) Yugi to Yami

A horrible... Ryou to Bakura

Computer. Bakura to Ryou

Seth is Seto Kaiba's old self.

Seth/Seto used to be Yami's High Priest.

Yami's old name is Atemu. Some people will use that name when talking to him. (Not necessarily this chapter though.)

The parting of the sea is in the bible. It's when the Israelites were escaping from Egypt and reached the red sea. Moses called on God's help and the sea parted, allowing the Israelites to cross in safety.

* * *

**With a wave of the wand**

Bakura took over the body he shared with Ryou and butted in. "He sent the irritating woman to the shadow realm?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nope."

_"WHAT!" _

"Bella disapparated before Yami could finish with her. Yami was _not _happy."

Don't blame him.

For once, nor do I.

"Basically, to cut a long story short, Dumbledore offered us a job and introduced us to the wizarding world." Yugi said.

Bakura spoke. "So what exactly are you going to be doing?"

* * *

Unknown to the four, a cloaked figure was watching them from a shadowy corner. This figure had been watching, and listening, waiting to report to their master...

* * *

**Chapter 5: What I know...**

"Master, we have news of the stranger!"

"Speak."

"Master, he is a duelist, well-known throughout the world, both that of the wizards and that of the muggles."

"And?"

"He originally comes from Japan and has travelled the world."

"What else?"

"Master...his name is Yugi Mouto."

* * *

"Harry, I thought you said you'd never dueled anyone before?" 

"I haven't."

Ron frowned. "But you're brilliant!"

"I still haven't dueled."

Ron grinned. "Well done mate. I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when we wipe the floor with him."

Harry smiled.

* * *

Yugi munched the cake he held in his hand. When he'd finished, he looked at the albino in front of him. "That was gorgeous!" he exclaimed. 

Ryou laughed. "Why do you think Bakura and I come here so often?"

"Good point...anyway, Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"You said you'd tell us about the Kaiba's..."

Ryou nodded. "Tell Yami to come out too. I think he'd like to hear this."

(Yami, do you-)

/Already on my way. /

The millennium puzzle glowed, and a translucent Yami now stood beside Yugi. The former ruler sat down in a chair. "Fire away." he said.

Ryou smiled. "This is only what I've heard, or found out, okay?"

The tri-haired men nodded.

"Kaiba's a wizard too."

Yami's mouth dropped open. "He is!"

"How long for?" Yugi asked.

Suddenly the millennium ring glowed and Bakura was standing beside Ryou. The Thief King grinned. "You're talking about the almighty moneybags, and you didn't invite _me?"_

Ryou shook his head exasperatedly. "But you already know this stuff!"

"True. But I want to see what Pharaoh and his light think of it."

"Fine, but be quiet unless you've got something useful to say."

Bakura looked wounded, but sat down next to his hikari.

Ryou continued where he'd left off. "I've no idea how long Kaiba's been a wizard, but I do know it was he who introduced Duel Monsters to the wizarding world."

Yami muttered something under his breath. Bakura grinned.

Yugi laughed. "Sorry Ryou, please, continue."

The albino nodded. "As I said, he's the reason Duel Monsters is so popular here. He's even created a Duel Disk that is run using magic. It doesn't require any electronics at all."

Yami's eyes glinted.

"There's another customer." Bakura said, noticing the glint.

Yami glared.

Ryou shook his head. "It's revolutionary. Some places in the wizarding world won't allow electricity to function there, so people had to do without electronic items. This duel disk solves that problem, so people can duel anywhere, anytime. It's the latest in magical technology; I'm surprised you two haven't heard of it. They're selling it at the Duel Monsters shop further down on Diagon alley."

Yami butted in. "Do you think it's really that wise for Yugi and I to go into a _Duel Monsters_ shop? We'd be recognised straight away! We're trying to keep low profile."

Yugi grinned. "He means he doesn't want to be chased by rabid fangirls again."

Both of the albino's cracked up laughing. Yami prodded his hikari. "What did you have to go and say that for?"

Ryou recovered from his laughing fit. "Kaiba's still in England, working on some new project. Mokuba's with him."

Yugi stared. "How do you know all this stuff?"

Bakura smirked. "Guess who happened to _accidentally_ bump into the High Priest."

Ryou shook his head smiling. "Accidentally on purpose, you mean. You _had _to have timed that bump, it was just so, so..."

"So what?" Yami questioned.

"Bakura had control of the body at the time. We were looking at some-" Ryou started.

Bakura coughed loudly. We don't need to mention that, do we?

Ryou stopped confused, then it registered. "Well, we were looking at...umm...stuff... and suddenly Bakura took off; not even stopping to tell me what the hell he was doing."

Bakura grinned.

"And then he stopped almost as suddenly as he had started. There in front of us was Kaiba..."

The tomb-robber took over the conversation. "...with his hands full of papers."

Yami smirked, knowing what was coming. /I almost pity Kaiba. /

(What for?) Yugi still didn't get it.

"And I just _happened_ to _bump _into Kaiba at the exact same moment as a paper slipped from his grasp." Bakura continued.

Ryou finished. "And all of the papers flew everywhere. Kaiba was _not _best pleased."

* * *

"Hermione, are you coming?" Ron asked.

There was a shake of the head and Hermione turned the page of the book she was reading.

Ron sighed. "We'll never get her to move until school starts."

Harry smiled. "What's new? Now, let's get down into Diagon alley."

"Agreed."

* * *

(I'm surprised Bakura's still in one piece.)

/I agree. Kaiba in a bad mood is not a good thing. I think Kaiba's touchier than Seth was. /

(And boy, was he touchy.)

Ryou was talking. "Kaiba turned around ready to kill whoever _dared_ bump into him..."

"And saw me." Bakura smirked.

I thought he was going to have a fit.

Yadounshi, I think he was.

It's a wonder he _didn't_ kill you.

His face was funny though...

'Kura!

"I took over. Kaiba yelled for a little while..." Ryou chatted.

A _LITTLE _while! He ranted for _HOURS!_

'Twas your own fault.

"And we talked about what we'd been up to."

Yami smiled. "So, is that it?"

Ryou and Bakura nodded. "That's all we know."

Yugi got to his feet. "Thanks for telling me all of this. I'm sorry, but we'll have to go. I've got some last minute stuff to finish off before school starts in three days."

Ryou smiled. "It's okay...will you keep in touch? Just send an owl."

Yugi nodded and Yami disappeared into the puzzle. "Will do. Bye Ryou, bye Bakura." And Yugi pulled the cape over his face again, and blended into the crowd.

The two albinos stood there.

I have a feeling we'll be seeing them before very long.

Aa. And it's not a good feeling. Why did the ring lead us to them?

All millennium items lead to the puzzle. That's normal.

But it's not normal for it to _drag _us to the puzzle. It usually only points to where Yugi's item is located.

True. I think something's brewing.

Not _another_ 'let's save the world!'

If Yami's involved, yeah, it probably is.

Wonderful. Shadi's involved too.

Bang goes the peace and quiet then.

And the neighbourhood with it.

* * *

Ron gazed, awestruck, at the interior of the shop. However many times he'd go there, he'd never get used to how amazing it was.

Harry elbowed the lanky teen next to him. "You can stop gawping now, Ron."

The red-head grinned. "C'mon Harry, bear with me here! This shop is fabulous!"

His companion smiled and nodded. "It is."

The Duel Monsters shop _was _fabulous. Its walls were a shimmering gold covered in posters, photos and clippings. Models of famous monsters stood guarding the entrance and exit. Magazines and newspapers about dueling lay strewn over benches and tables, and the actual cards were arranged in stacks and glass cases situated around the shop. Dragons soared on the ceiling above while spellcasters spun intricate charms and their spells sent shimmers of light and stars up in bursts of brilliant colour. To the rear of the shop there were two dueling arenas and space for duelists who possessed duel disks to battle. Shimmering monsters moved around the room glowing softly. It was a wondrous sight, and it struck dumb those who witnessed it.

Harry's attention was suddenly caught by a new display that hadn't been there when they'd last visited the shop. It was surrounded by a large crowd of people, all of which seemed wildly excited by what was on show. Harry was intrigued. "Hey, what's that?

Ron looked at where Harry was pointing. "I don't know. Let's go see."

The two boys gathered on the outskirts of the crowd.

"What's up?" Ron asked an active boy who was trying his hardest to see over the heads of those in front of him.

The boy looked at Ron strangely. "Don't you know then?"

"Know what?" Harry questioned curiously.

The boy quivered with excitement. "There's a new duel disk out!"

Ron frowned. "Is that it?"

"NO!" The boy was ecstatic. "The owner of Kaibacorp himself is coming to open it!"

Kaibacorp? That reminded Harry of something. He was sure he'd read something about a Kaibacorp only a little while ago... That was it! A piece of the article came to mind: '..._Seto Kaiba became heir to what is now known, worldwide, as Kaibacorp. After Gozebo's sudden death Seto Kaiba became a billionaire when he was only eighteen. CEO of a massive company, Kaiba refused to lose his head and buried himself in his work... and Duel Monsters. He defeated all who stood in his way and rapidly became the world champion...'_

KAIBACORP! Seto KAIBA! Of course! Another one of the three elite duelists! No wonder the people were so excited!

Ron was gaping at the hyper boy. "Really! Seto Kaiba's coming _here!_ Harry, did you hear that? Seto Kaiba's coming _HERE!"_

Harry nodded. "Wow..." He'd have met two of the best duelists in the world in less than three days.

A sneering voice suddenly cut into Harry's thoughts. "Oh look. It's the half-blood and the beanpole. What's the matter? Can't get enough fame on our own without trying to steal some off those who earned it?"

"Malfoy." Ron hissed.

The bleached-blonde boy smirked. "So what are you two losers doing here?"

Harry glared. "If I remember rightly Malfoy, wasn't it you that lost the last game we played."

The ugly smirk turned into a scowl. "I can't remember you actually _playing _that game Potter. If _I _remember rightly, you were banned."

"We still beat your pathetic team."

"We're not pathetic!"

"Prove it."

"I don't need to Potter. We all know you can't play and I doubt you're any good at Duel Monsters." Draco waved his hand to indicate the shop. "I could beat you easily in a duel."

"Then let's find out. I challenge you to a duel Malfoy!" Harry ground out.

The sneering teen nodded and took out his deck. "I accept, Potter."

"Get ready to lose."

A professional sounding voice broke in. "Oh? A duel? This should be interesting."

* * *

(We're done getting supplies. You can go to the Duel Monsters store now if you want.)

/Yes! Go aibou/

Yugi grinned in his soulroom as Yami took off at a sprint to the shop. Sometimes, just sometimes, his yami could be a little over excited.

* * *

The crowd surrounding Harry and Draco gasped. Ron slowly swivelled around and gazed at who had spoken. His mouth fell open. Harry and Draco didn't move.

"Uh, Harry? You might want to look at who just came in." Ron whispered.

Harry spun around to see who had stunned the crowd into silence and Draco soon followed. It was Seto Kaiba. There was a black haired boy who looked about their age right behind him.

The CEO smirked suddenly. "What? Have I stunned you all so much you can't duel?" The boy beside him smiled.

The crowd stared. Kaiba had summed up exactly what everybody felt in one sentence. They were stunned. The first thing everybody thought when they first met Kaiba was: '_Shit! He's big.'_ Seto Kaiba was _tall._ _EXTREMELY _tall. Sure, he looked normal when you compared him to Hagrid, but against ordinary people he was gigantic. But Kaiba wasn't fat. Quite contrary, he was exceptionally thin, but not pathetically so. Many people had underestimated the CEO... and they hadn't lived to regret it. Kaiba had strong muscles hidden underneath his trademark white trenchcoat, which billowed in the air behind him. His clothes were tailored and immaculately clean. But what held you the most were Seto Kaiba's eyes. The CEO's eyes were a stunning aquamarine, bright and sparkling. Not a flicker of emotion was ever shown in those eyes - not to _ordinary _people. Any warmth which the man had ever expressed had _never _been shown, or known about, by or to the general public. One of the only people to have ever seen a flicker of emotion in those eyes stood beside him.

"Onii-sama, I think you have shocked them. For once, our arrival was pretty quiet." Mokuba grinned.

Kaiba smiled faintly and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Onii-sama!" Mokuba whined.

Kaiba's smile smirked. He turned back to Draco and Harry. "So, are you two going to duel?"

Harry snapped to attention. "Yes."

Draco sneered. "Let's duel!"

Kaiba shook his head and smiled to himself and Mokuba grinned at his side. The amount of times they'd heard that said over these past few years...

* * *

(Eek! Look at the crowds!)

/I wonder what's happening/

(I don't know... Ask someone.)

Yami nodded and tapped the shoulder of a girl in front of him. "Excuse me?" he asked.

The girl turned around to face him. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"Would you mind telling me what all the crowds are for?"

The girl blinked. "You don't know?"

Yami shook his head.

The girl seemed breathless. "You _really _don't know! Seto Kaiba's in there! He's here to open the launch for a new duel disk!"

(Kaiba's here!) Yugi's eyes widened.

/We _have _to get in. / Yami's crimson orbs were set determinedly.

(I don't see how we can. We'll NEVER get through those crowds.)

/Aibou/

(What? What have you thought of Yami? What is it?)

/I know a way we can get in. /

(How?) Yugi was suspicious.

/We take our cape off. /

(What?)

/We take our cape off. /

(But that's...that's...that's _suicidal!_ We're at a dueling shop! We'll be torn to pieces!)

/Kaiba's alive, is he not/

(_Kaiba _has_ bodyguards._)

/Please Aibou/

(I don't like it... but... okay.)

/Thankyou./

* * *

"Gemini Elf! Attack his Fiend of sword" Harry cried.

The two spellcasters swooped on the opposing monster and sent it spiralling to the graveyard.

Draco glared. "I'm not defeated yet, Potter!"

Kaiba watched the dueling teens in mild surprise. They were better than he'd thought they'd be, and the Potter boy had a spark of genius in his playing. If he cultivated that, Kaiba might even have another worthy opponent. It was hard to find someone worthy to duel you if you were a top duelist. So far, Kaiba had only two major opponents: Yugi (Atemu was included alongside him) and Joey - though how the mutt had gotten so good was beyond even his understanding.

Kaiba snapped out of his musing. Mokuba was looking away from the duel and to the front of the shop. Something was happening outside. The crowd there were stirring and shifting. Someone was coming in.

* * *

/Here goes nothing. / Yami pulled the hood off his face, revealing it. Almost straight away there were gasps in the crowd.

The girl he'd spoken to only a few minutes before's eyes were almost popping out of her head. "You're Yugi Mouto!" she squeaked, before collapsing on the ground.

(No, I am.)

/Definitely. No arguments with that. / Yami sounded amused.

The news quickly spread through the crowd and people were craning their necks just to catch a glimpse of them.

Yami got fed up of standing still. He stepped forward. "May I go inside?" He asked.

The crowd shifted like the parting of the sea.

* * *

Mokuba was avidly watching the entrance to the shop. "Who do you think's coming in?" He asked.

Kaiba was curious now. Who was so important that the crowd moved? Everyone in the shop had stopped what they were doing - including Harry and Draco - and were watching to see who would appear. Suddenly Kaiba knew. "Can't you guess Mokuba?"

The teen shook his head. "No. Who is it?"

Kaiba's beliefs were confirmed when, a few minutes later, a tri-haired man with a golden puzzle around his neck stepped into view.

Yami looked at Kaiba and smirked. "Did I interrupt something?"

* * *

Shadow: Dum dum DUM! Oh well... I have inspiration...so the next chapter will be up VERY soon. Well...next week probably. I still have to use the _library's _computer. (Sniffs haughtily at thought) Ooo, wait! Maybe I'll upload the next chapter this week! I've just had a fabby (sorry, that sound sad.) idea! (Scribbles idea and starts typing)

Well, only time will tell. Oh yeah... who do you people want as the DADA teacher? These are a few of my ideas:

1) Lupin? (With Yugi part-time?)

2) Umbridge? (Please NO!)

3) Some random OC? (Crap... that means I've got to think...)

4) Someone else? (Who else is left?)

I don't really want any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters as my DADA teacher... I have plans for them. (Evil cackle) I might do one of them, though I'd need a lot of persuading. Anyway, please tell me in your review.


	6. Long time, no see

Shadow: I'm running out of things to say! Waaaaahhh! Anyway…. Reviews! (I'm answering two chapter's worth.)

**BlackCharmgirl: **No waaaaaay am I letting him do that! I said if he _improved _he might be a worthwhile opponent in the _future. _(At least that's what I meant.)

**Unrealistic: **Noooo, I don't think you've reviewed before. Thanks for the help _and _the suggestions.

**Krista123:** Thanks! Hmm… potential…

**Dragon shadows: **Aaawww. Thankyou! I don't mean to be rude in anything I say, will say, or have already said.

**Noiret: **Thanks muchies.

**Dark Mage of sea: **Updated!

**Lizeth: **OooooooooooooooO. (big chibi eyes of wonder.) OHMYGOD! YOU REVIEWED! You're one of my fave fanfictionists ever!

**Cosmic-Wonder: **It's already out.

**Marina-kashu: **Yup, no yaoi. To the second question… I'm not telling. (smirks)

**Randypandy: **I have absoulutely no idea how they found out whatsoever. It seems to be a little plot hole that's occurred. (Oops.)

**JadedKatrina: **Thankyou so much!

**Sugarpony: **Her? Possible ideas there…

**Computerfreak101: **Torture? What are you accusing me of here! (random evil grin.) Noooo…. But they're going to- oooo… that'd be telling wouldn't it? Read on!

**Miko: **Done!

**Dark mage of sea: **Done!

**Talum: **It's not _that _good.

**Toratigera: **nah, I'm _saving _him for something special. Don't worry though, he _will _get to Hogwarts.

**Marina-Kashu: **Would it offend you very much if I didn't use your OC? To tell you the truth, my votings a little biased. I WANT LUPIN! I've wrote 7 more chapters already and he's in nearly _all _of them. (Ahem.) But don't let that affect your vote. You have my deepest sympathy about your computer. I know all about the struggles. (sigh.) But we get there in the end, don't we?

**Temiya; **Yay! I agree! Don't worry, both are getting used at some point…

**Storm101: **(chanting) Done, done, done!

**Yuki Tsukihana: **(Nods) I'm not getting rid of Seto! (hugs chibi cuddly seto plush toy.) Oh, don't worry. Bakura's _definitely _going to be close to the pharaoh when it happens, but Kaiba… (evil grin.)

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: **Tadaa!

**BlackBlaze: **Hmm… I suppose… But your vote's _waaay _behind the others.

Notes:

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

Blah. Bakura to Ryou

Seth is Seto Kaiba's old self.

Seth/Seto used to be Yami's High Priest.

Yami's old name is Atemu. Some people will use that name when talking to him. (Not necessarily this chapter though.)

If you want Japanese translations ask and I'll write them. If you couldn't care less... well... don't care less. It's no skin of my nose.

Yugi's an adult now, in case you didn't realise...Harry isn't though. Why else would he still be at school?

Yes, Duel Monsters IS in England. And it's _popular.

* * *

_

**With a wave of the wand**

****

Mokuba was avidly watching the entrance to the shop. "Who do you think's coming in?" He asked.

Kaiba was curious now. Who was so important that the crowd moved? Everyone in the shop had stopped what they were doing - including Harry and Draco - and were watching to see who would appear. Suddenly Kaiba knew. "Can't you guess Mokuba?"

The teen shook his head. "No. Who is it?"

Kaiba's beliefs were confirmed when, a few minutes later, a tri-haired man with a golden puzzle around his neck stepped into view.

Yami looked at Kaiba and smirked. "Did I interrupt something?"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Long time no see...**

Everyone stopped shock still and there wasn't a single sound in the shop. You could hear a pin drop.

Kaiba got to his feet with a small rustle of material. "Depends on what you class as interrupting."

The puzzle bearer grinned. "Stopping whatever you were doing and standing looking blankly at me."

"Then you're definitely interrupting."

The onlookers in the store didn't know what to think. Were the two famous duelists arguing? Were they joking? Was this their way of greeting one another? What _were _they _DOING?_

* * *

Harry stared at the new arrival. He hadn't expected to see Yugi Mouto again, wasn't he meant to be keeping a low profile? Harry suddenly noticed the crowds. He'd been so absorbed in the duel he hadn't noticed the constant build-up of people. Ah. So _that's _why Yugi had revealed himself. As an ordinary person he'd never have gained entry to the store, but with celebrity status he'd be straight through. And Yugi would be straight through. After all, it wasn't everyday you got to meet your rival... especially if your rival was Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Yami didn't look fazed in the slightest. "What a pity. I'll just have to go then."

Kaiba suddenly swept forwards. "Don't you _DARE!" _He growled.

Yami smiled sweetly at the CEO. "Why? I'm interrupting aren't I? By the way...what _am _I interrupting?" Yami silenced Kaiba's answer by stepping past him - leaving the CEO muttering threats under his breath - and he idly scanned the shop. "Oh, a _duel._ I'm sorry, please continue."

The shop's occupants gaped, their mouths hanging open.

Yami grinned and plopped himself down in a seat next to Kaiba's. "Are you going to duel, or are you just going to stand there?" He asked Draco and Harry - while directing a secret smirk at the latter.

* * *

Harry nodded. "I believe it was your turn." He said to Draco.

Malfoy scowled and drew a card form his deck. He glanced at the card he held in his hand at leered at Harry. "Here, starts your demise, Potter!" He cried.

(About time, judging from the field, graveyard and his life points.)

Yami nodded mentally. /True. Let's see whether he can pull Harry's '_demise' _off. /

(I doubt it.)

/We'll see. /

Draco was talking. "I sacrifice Headless Knight and Alligator Sword to summon Ryu-Ryan! Ryu-Ryan! Attack his Gemini Elf!"

Harry shook his head. "Not today Malfoy. I activate trap card: Magic Cylinder!"

Kaiba watched the two boys. Draco was too rash in his playing. Unless he actually sat down and thought out his strategy he'd never win.

Draco hissed in pain as his monster's attack was redirected back at him. His life points fell to 1900. "Don't think you've won!" He yelled.

"My turn." Harry drew a card form his deck. He glanced at it, looked at the field and frowned. "I change Gemini Elf to Defence Mode and end my turn!"

Draco smirked and drew. "I summon Vorse Raider! Ryu-Ryan attack his Gemini Elf!" Harry's monster was blown to pieces when Draco's attacked. "Vorse Raider! Attack his life points directly!"

Harry felt an excruciating pain when the monster's sword struck him. His life points fell to 1200. One more attack like that and he was finished.

* * *

Hermione snapped her book shut. It had been a quite interesting read. It was all about Duel Monsters: the rules, the history, famous cards, famous duelists, past tournaments and the makers and leading companies that created items specially designed for the game. She'd bought it when Harry and Ron hadn't been looking. What they would've said if they'd seen her reading it,_ she _didn't know. After all, she wasn't _supposed _to be interested in them; she was _supposed _to prefer reading books... Although she hadn't quite specified what the books were about... and besides, why _couldn't _she like Duel Monsters? It was a game of strategy, of thinking. She had every right to like the game. Also, the fact was the world champion was _cute._ She'd _love _to meet him. Hermione sighed. Pigs would fly if she ever met Yugi Mouto. Oh well. She'd had enough of reading anyway. It was time to go and see where Harry and Ron were. And maybe it was time for her to start building a deck... After all...one could hope.

* * *

Draco's smirk could be seen from a mile away. "Ready to lose, Potter?"

Harry growled. "I'll never lose to you!"

Mokuba smiled at the phrase. He elbowed his brother. "Onii-sama, why does that remind me of you?"

Kaiba glared while Yami tried not to laugh.

(True. He's _always _asking us if we're ready to lose.)

/And _he's_ always the one who _always _loses. /

Both men grinned at each other and at the exact same time burst into fits of laughter.

Kaiba glowered.

Harry drew. He smiled. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Bright sword beams slammed around Draco and his monsters, preventing him from attacking. "I set this monster in Defence Mode and end my turn!"

"That's only a tempory defence Potter! In two turns your swords will be gone and I'll blast you!" Draco drew. "I end my turn!"

Harry smirked suddenly. "There's little else you can do, Malfoy." He drew. "I activate Magic card: Pot of Greed!" Harry drew two more cards from his deck. "I place Water Omotics in Attack mode and end my turn!"

Draco stared at the new monster. "What's that going to do?" He scorned. "It's not even strong enough to take down my Vorse Raider!" He drew from his deck. "I summon Doma, The Angel of Silence in Attack Mode, and end my turn!"

Harry's swords disappeared from the field. He drew. "I place these two cards on the field," Two facedown cards appeared in the trap/magic section. "And now, I sacrifice Water Omotics and Soldier of Stone to summon Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician leapt from the card and stood his staff outstretched, ready to attack.

/I wondered when he was going to use that. /

(Dark Magician looks okay with Harry.)

/If he wasn't the card would go _mysteriously_ missing. /

Kaiba looked suspiciously at Yami. The pharaoh looked back, innocence in his crimson eyes. Really, it was a little too coincidental for the CEO's liking. It was amazing how Atemu showed up when he was in the store, and while Harry was dueling, and how Harry just happened to have a Dark Magician - which were extremely rare, and very hard to find - and Atemu had two spares of that card handy... Something was going on here... Atemu wasn't letting on all he knew.

Harry was speaking. "Dark Magician! Attack his Ryu-Ryan with Dark Magic Attack!" The egg-monster was destroyed when a bolt of black magic struck it. Draco's life points fell to 1600. "You're coming down!" Harry called.

"Not for long!" His opponent hissed. "I sacrifice Doma to summon Summoned Skull! Now, I boost its power, with Axe of Despair!"

Harry grinned. "I activate Trap card: Just Desserts!" Draco's life points fell to 600. "Almost done Malfoy!"

The bleached-blonde boy was livid. "I'm going to destroy your poxy magician and win!" He yelled. "Summoned skull! Attack his Dark Magician!"

The other boy shook his head. "Maybe some other time. I activate Trap Card: Widespread Ruin!"

"NO!" Draco's skull was blasted to pieces.

"Oh yes. Dark Magician! Attack Vorse Raider with Dark Magic Attack!"

"AAARGH!" Draco let out a howl of rage as his Vorse Raider was defeated and his life points fell to zero. "I'll get you for this Potter!"

Ron whooped from the sidelines. "Way to go Harry!"

The teen smiled at him.

* * *

Draco scowled and swept off the dueling platform and out of the shop. "Just because you won this game Potter, doesn't mean you'll win next time!" He called.

Yami grinned. He prodded Kaiba. "How many times have you said that to me?"

Kaiba scowled and Mokuba tried not to smile.

Harry stepped down off the platform. The two (world famous) duelists were waiting for him. Ron hurried over.

Yugi had taken over for the time being. "Well done Harry."

"If you develop the talents you have, you could possibly be a threat to us in the future." Kaiba said calmly, without batting an eyelid.

Harry was gobsmacked. "Really?"

"Yes." The CEO said simply.

Yugi grinned. "Man of many words is our Kaiba."

Mokuba chuckled.

Ron stared. "Is this normal for you two, to be so, so, so...?" He trailed off.

Yugi and Kaiba answered as one. "Yes."

Mokuba nodded. "Onii-sama, never did say much, and Yugi always went quieter when onii-sama was around. Most people do that... I'm not sure why though."

"That reminds me..." Kaiba turned to the tri-haired duelist. "Where did Harry get the Dark Magician from?"

Harry and Yugi started, and Mokuba and Ron looked confused.

(Yami?)

/No, not helping. You gave the boy that card, you deal with Kaiba. /

_(YAMI! _Fine.)

Yugi blushed slightly and shifted from one foot to the other, and back again. "I. well...that is...umm...ano..."

The CEO tapped his foot. "I'm waiting."

The short duelist scratched the back of his head while trying to come up with a plausible answer. "I...well..."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

Yugi gave up. He might as well tell the truth. "I gave him it." He sighed.

Ron's mouth fell open. He looked dumbstruck.

"Thought so." The CEO smirked. "Why?"

The reply stunned him. "Why not? It was mine to give."

"It's unlike you to part with your beloved Dark Magician."

Yugi's head snapped up and his lavender eyes glared at Kaiba's aquamarine ones. "_NANI! _Listen ketsunoana! That Dark Magician was mine, and if I want to give it to Harry I shall! And you can just shut your mouth because it's not up to you what I do with cards I won fair and square! Urusai!"

Mokuba went pink as he translated what was said in his mind. Harry and Ron looked questioningly at him for the Japanese translations. "You don't want to know." he assured them.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked at Diagon Alley. Where _could _Harry and Ron be? WAIT! Hadn't they said something about dueling? They'd be at the Duel Monsters shop! Well, that saved a lot of bother. She wanted to be there too.

* * *

Oh, that's pretty.

#Urgh. #

It's lovely!

#It's a _snake._ I _HATE _snakes. #

What's wrong with them?

#I'm not even going to start. #

Do you really dislike them that much?

#Yes. They're foul. #

Oh.

Ryou could sense the disappointment coming of his darker half in waves. #What's the matter 'Kura? # He asked meekly.

His yami shook his head, letting his white bangs cover his eyes. Nothing Yadounshi.

#'Kura, please. What's wrong? #

Nothing! Bakura snapped and disappeared into his soul room, slamming his door shut behind him.

Ryou was left, huddled in his own room, sad. He hadn't meant to upset his yami. It was that snake. His yami wanted it.

Ryou sighed. He really did hate snakes. But Bakura had been so listless lately, not interested in anything. The snake was the first thing he'd shown some enthusiasm for for a few months now... The gentle albino glanced at his other's doors. His yami wasn't going to be coming out any time soon. Ryou inwardly shuddered. He couldn't believe he was going to do this...

* * *

"What do you want _Yugi?"_ The last was drawled arrogantly.

Yami looked at Kaiba. "I don't want anything."

"So why come?"

"I was coming here anyway."

"What for? I thought your _wonderful _deck could beat anybody's."

"I wasn't looking for cards."

"Then what were you looking for? Trouble?"

"No."

Harry and Ron watched the conversation move back and forth between the two duelists.

Eventually, Ron turned to Mokuba. "I thought you said Yugi went quiet when your brother was around?"

Mokuba nodded. "He does, but Ya-"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba called.

The black-haired teen blushed, realising what he had been about to say. "Aa, Seto."

Harry looked at the boy curiously. "Ya what?"

"Oh, err... it was Japanese. You wouldn't have understood. I'm not meant to speak Japanese when I'm here, only English. It's to help improve my languages, it was Seto's idea."

Ron nodded but Harry didn't look convinced. "Okay..."

* * *

Ryou gulped as the crystal snake coiled itself lazily around his neck. He gently ran his fingers over the reptile's scaly back. Bakura did have a point. The snake _was _kind of pretty... but he'd still never like them the same way his yami did. Oh well. Time to go show Bakura what he'd bought him...

* * *

"So what were you here for?"

"What's it to you?"

"I want to know!"

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you!"

Yami and Kaiba glared daggers at each other.

Mokuba gave up. "Onii-sama? Ya-Yugi?" He asked timidly.

Two pairs of eyes - one set darkened crimson, the other's pure blue - looked at him.

"What!" The CEO snapped.

Mokuba flushed. "I-err-Harry and Ron are still here..."

Yami looked up. "Oh yes, they are, aren't they... Gomen nasii. We seem to have forgotten you." The crimson eyes seemed to shift and blended into a dreamy amethyst. "My apologies."

Harry turned red. "Oh, it's okay."

"Really." Ron added.

* * *

#Yami? Do you like it? #

Bakura stopped stroking the snake and gazed at his lighter half. Hikari, did you really go and get this for me even though you hate it so much?

Ryou blushed. #I...I just want to see you happy. #

Bakura put the snake down and hugged his light. Ryou, thankyou. You don't know how much it means to me.

#As long as you like it. #

I _love _it. Ryou, you're the sweetest person in the whole world, truly you are. Thankyou. Bakura's hazel eyes were filled with happiness and warmth.

The gentle albino went pink.

* * *

Something suddenly registered in Kaiba's mind. "I've got to open the sales for that Duel Disk!"

Yugi looked interested. "The one that works without electricity?"

The CEO nodded. "That's the one. How do you know about it? I thought you didn't really have much to do with Duel Monsters in England."

Yugi smiled. "I don't, but Bakura and Ryou do."

Kaiba scowled at hearing the two names and Mokuba grinned.

Yami smirked inside his soulroom. /I guess Kaiba still hasn't forgiven the tomb-robber. /

(What's new?)

The blue-eyed man was still scowling. "When did you meet those two?"

"This morning. They told us-me about the Duel Disk so I came. I didn't realise you would be here."

The CEO sighed. "Fine, now anyway, time to open the sales." Kaiba stepped up to the front of the display and gave a short speech. He then declared the Duel Disk officially up for sale. "And," He added, "As a thankyou for his wonderful duel, Harry receives one, free."

Ron and Harry gaped.

"And since Mr. Malfoy doesn't seem to be present, I guess Mr. Weasley can have his." Kaiba handed a Duel Disk each to Ron and Harry. "Use them well."

Ron was gobsmacked. He stared at the pro-offered Duel Disk for five minutes, finally concluded the CEO wasn't joking, and took it. He then spent the next half an hour going over his new possession with Harry.

Yugi grinned. "That was unlike you Kaiba."

The CEO gave a rare smile. "Does anyone know what I'm like? Here Yugi, you have a Duel Disk too." Kaiba dropped the item into the amethyst-eyed man's hands.

Yugi smirked and fitted it onto his arm. "Now, I would have said that was kind of you, but I know you too well. You only gave me that so I'd have a Duel Disk compatible with yours. I wouldn't do if the great Seto Kaiba couldn't duel his rival, now would it?"

Mokuba sniggered.

Kaiba ignored the jibe and gazed coolly at Yugi. "No it wouldn't, would it?" The CEO nodded a goodbye to all present and swept from the shop, followed by Mokuba - who waved goodbye, before hurrying after his brother.

Yami and Yugi never found if Kaiba had been joking.

* * *

Shadow: Well, you like? Answer! Review! Oh yeah… this is how the voting's doing:

1) Lupin? (With Yugi part-time.) - 8

2) Umbridge? – 0 (Brilliant reviewers!)

3) Some random OC- 1 (Perhaps…)

4) Someone else? – 5 (Oooo. They're catching up.)


	7. Sink, swim and Sorting

Shadow: My computer's fixed! It is! Thank you to all of my reviewers… seriously. Your reviews really cheered me up. And now…. well… read them.

**emotional-writer: **I finally updated!

**Marina-Kashu: **O….k…. well the chapters were _typed _out. My problem was with the computer I _uploaded _the chapters with. Mmm… I agree… Malfoy _so _deserves to be beaten.

**Twin Kats: **Oh! I read this review ages ago! Sure, the meanings are below.

**Sorceress-Fox: **Kaiba is… well…. He needs to be here. It's _vitally _important to a major plot line later on… Now hush, speak no more. Next I'll probably blurt out what happens.

**Loki40766: **Sorry, it's what? Only three months late.

**Computerfreak101: **I put the last votes at the end.

**BonnieGinger4ever: **Yeah, they'd be good… but sadly they're already booked for other roles at other points.

**Peter Kim: **I'd put in the characters from GX if I could, trust me. (Sighs) Sadly though, I can't. I'm in _England. _They're only up to the virtual world saga. (I haven't even seen the movie!) (Wails)

**Dark mage of Sea: **Uh… TADAA! (?)

**RandyPandy: (**smiles) I'm not telling.

**Lemonade and Chocolate-strawberries: **You know, you're the first to suggest one of those two. It's nice to have some originality.

**BlackBlaze: **Any dream will _dooo…. _(Sorry, randomness.)

**Storm101: **I'm shocked. There's a lot more people voting for her than I ever thought there'd be.

**Tessa: **Let me guess…I said it was brown? I do that…. Oh well. Please correct me if I do it again.

**Sora the Taske: **Short and sweet. (Grins)

**ToraTigera: **Vote casted.

**Temiya: **Well… two months isn't _that _long… is it?

**Dreamweaver: **Here you are then.

**Killah-sama: **Thanks. Well… I think there's a few more scenes like that later… lemme go check…

**Kawaii chibi: A**ctually, I think I like writing this one.

**Talum: **Please, please, _please _read my bio page. If I don't update, check there for news. Sorry 'bout taking so long.

**Kayono: **(smirks) 'Tis very true…

**Asaake: **Him?... OOoo… Idea there…

**Isis: **Aaaw. Thank you.

**Harryrox2004: **Won't your bum be getting a little sore then?

**Kenmeishouri: **Quite a lot of people like that bit… I dunno why… (Shrugs)

**B;: **My computer to be fixed for a start.

**Shadowyoukitsune: **Mmm… I do write a lot of dry humour into my work. Some like, some don't. It's my trademark.

**Aki: **Don't you mean update? Sorry, I just correct people like that…

**Harryrox2004: **Sorry…. I updated, 'kay?

**Angel of Storms: **Done

**Blah: **My computer was broke!

**Wolf fullmoon: **I started with some of her ideas- yes, I'll admit that- but it branches away from her work later… actually… this chapter.

**DarkMagicianGirlDragonKnight: **Him? Odd…. Nah…. He's going to be sweet, dear little heartbroken brother at some point.

**Yugiohfreak: **Well, I finally updated.

**Mistress KC- wanteddeadoralive: **Um…maybe?

**Dark MagicianM: **OooO. Bakura fan.

**Yume Li: **Done.

**Talon and Skittles: **YES! THANKYOU!

**Skittles the Sugar fairy: **Oh God no. _SKITTLES? _(Sobs) Sorry…. My friend likes skittles too…she's a little mad about them.

**ShebytheDogDemoness: **yeah, I based some ideas off her, but the plotline veers sharply away very, very soon. They shouldn't be identical. Actually, I like the OC idea. I'm going to be needing a lot of those at some point.

So, anyway… this is a long chapter, so you might want to put some time aside to read it. Yami/Yugi finally get to Hogwarts! (insane whooping) Oh, just for the record, I _cannot _write a stupid sorting song. I attempted one, but kinda gave up and included verses from the _real _Harry Potter books. (sighs) Oh yeah! The vote! (grins demonically) You finally find out who the DADA teacher is. And _I'm not telling._ You'll have to read. It _was _pretty close though. Read, enjoy… kill yourselves laughing. (But I put the final results at the bottom.)

Notes:

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

Seth is Seto Kaiba's old self.

Seth/Seto used to be Yami's High Priest.

Yami's old name is Atemu. Some people will use that name when talking to him. (Not necessarily this chapter though.)

Yugi's an adult now, in case you didn't realise...Harry isn't though. Why else would he still be at school?

Yes, Duel Monsters IS in England. And it's _popular._

(Japanese translations)

Aibou- partner (soulmate)

Aa- informal yes

Iie- informal no

Onii-sama- dear big brother

Nii-sama- big brother

Daijoubou desu ka?- Are you alright?

Daijoubou- I'm alright.

Ahou- fool

Baka- idiot

Yami- darkness

Hikari- light

Che- shit (also see Kuso)

Kami-sama- God/Gods

Yadounishi- landlord? (No exact translation. Bakura calls Ryou this.)

Oh Baka- biggest idiot

Kuso- shit

Urusai- Shut up

Ketsunoana- Asshole

Nani- What

(Egyptian translations) (If anyone knows any other Egyptian _please _tell me!)

Ahlan- Hello

Khanh- Prince

* * *

**With a wave of the wand**

The CEO gave a rare smile. "Does anyone know what I'm like? Here Yugi, you have a Duel Disk too." Kaiba dropped the item into the amethyst-eyed man's hands.

Yugi smirked and fitted it onto his arm. "Now, I would have said that were kind of you, but I know you too well. You only gave me that so I'd have a Duel Disk compatible with yours. I wouldn't do if the great Seto Kaiba couldn't duel his rival, now would it?"

Mokuba sniggered.

Kaiba ignored the jibe and gazed coolly at Yugi. "No it wouldn't, would it?" The CEO nodded a goodbye to all present and swept from the shop, followed by Mokuba - who waved goodbye, before hurrying after his brother.

Yami and Yugi never found if Kaiba had been joking.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sink, swim and Sorting**

"Please tell me you're pulling my leg."

Ron shook his head. "Not this time 'Mione. We really met them."

Harry nodded when the bushy-haired girl looked at him. "It's true, Hermione. I was dueling Malfoy and they both came in... separately. After I won Kaiba gave us both a duel disk."

Hermione looked heartbroken. "Truly?" She whispered.

"Truly."

Hermione turned and fled back to her room, sobbing.

Ron frowned. "What's the matter with her?"

Harry frowned as well. "I honestly don't know. It's probably girl troubles."

* * *

(This disk is fabulous!)

/Seto's surpassed himself again. /

(He's done better than that, even!)

/It's nice. /

(What's up? I would have thought you'd be more enthusiastic about it.)

/Something just struck me. /

(What?)

/WE haven't packed our trunk yet and we're leaving tomorrow. /

(_WE HAVEN'T! CHE!)_ Yugi set off at a bolt to where they were staying.

Yami chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

"Do you think Hermione's feeling better now?" Ron hissed.

Harry whispered. "She's been awfully quiet recently. I think she's still upset."

"But she hasn't been crying as much though, has she?"

"I don't think so."

Ron smiled, relieved. "She _must _be happier then."

Harry's brow wrinkled in thought. "I think she's too miserable to cry."

Ron's smile vanished and Hedwig hooted softly from her cage. Pig let out a squeak in reply.

Ron sighed. "I hope she'll get over it."

Harry nodded. "She will, now come on. We'd best catch Ginny and Hermione up. They'll be wondering where we are."

This was proven a few minutes later when Ginny's petite form halted and yelled back to them: "Will you two hurry up! We're going to be late for the train and it'll be all your fault!"

Harry and Ron grinned, and hurried after the two girls through the barrier.

* * *

Yugi stopped dead in the middle of the station, frowning. A few passers by glanced at him curiously and a few others scowled at him for blocking their path. Yugi ignored them; he had other things to worry about.

(Uh, Yami?)

/What/

(Did you actually look at our ticket when you got it?)

/Nooo, why/

(Look at it now.)

Yami stared at the small slip of paper his light was holding. /Oh. /

(Yes, oh. Where the hell is station nine and three quarters?)

/Um... between station nine and ten/

(Actually that's a good idea. Maybe we'll get some clue if we go there.)

/Well I sincerely doubt the station master's heard of it. /

* * *

Harry sighed as he wandered down the train's corridor with Ginny. Pick a compartment they said, we'll be with you as soon as we can. Just pick a compartment. No problem. Any compartment. Pick one. There's always a compartment. No problem there, plenty of compartments. The only trouble was, they were all _full. _It was a big train, there_ had _to be an empty compartment. Harry's problem was he couldn't _find_ one. Still, he had to find a compartment. That shouldn't be hard, should it?

* * *

(Nope, I can't see a platform nine and three quarters.)

/Did you expect to/

(No, I didn't. But I did expect _some_ kind of wizard activity.)

/What? People running around in pointy hats/

(Well... I don't know. Just _something._)

"You'll be the new professor?" A male voice cut into the men's discussion.

Yugi whirled around. "Depends which school you're talking about."

The stranger smiled, warmly. "Hogwarts." Yugi visibly relaxed, as did Yami. He could usually trust his light's judgement of people.

Yugi nodded. "That's correct. And you would be?"

"Another teacher at the school. Professor Dumbledore asked me to make sure you got onto the platform. I've been waiting for you, and I guess I have got the right man. After all, there can't be many men with amazing hair like that."

Yugi blushed. "It's natural!" He blurted.

"I never said it wasn't. Now, I'm sorry if I seem rude, but we need to catch that train. Shall we go?"

Yugi nodded and picked up his trunk that was lying on the ground. "Let's go."

* * *

Hey! An empty compartment! Finally! Harry grinned and plonked himself in one of the cushioned seats.

Ginny followed. "So who do you think we'll get for Defence against the Dark Arts this year?" She asked as she wheeled her trunk in.

Harry shrugged. "Beats me. We're getting a new History of Magic prof too."

"We are?" Ginny's face brightened. "That's great! Professor Binns was so boring!"

Harry nodded. "I think Hermione was the only in the entire school who was immune to his charms."

"His charms?"

"Boring everyone to death and providing knockout gas without gas."

Ginny laughed.

* * *

"The teacher's compartment." The man grinned. "Height of luxuriousness."

Yugi smiled. "It's empty."

"Most of the teachers are already at the school. It's only the 'newbies' who get to enjoy the luxury of the 'teacher's compartment', and then only if there's more than one of us. When I first came I was alone, so I had to share space with the students."

Yugi sat down in a corner of the compartment, beside the window. "When you first came? I thought you said you were new?"

The man nodded. "I'm old and new. I've taught at Hogwarts before, resigned, and got offered the job again by Dumbledore."

"Why did you resign? Or is that personal?"

"I..." The man paused. "I'd best tell you anyway if you're going to teach. But first, my name is Remus Lupin." The man offered a hand. Yugi shook it. "I don't know your name, Dumbledore never mentioned it. He only said to look for someone with hair like yours."

"I asked him not too, word can get around. My name's Yugi, Yugi Mouto."

Lupin frowned. "That rings a bell. I could swear I've heard that name before."

"You probably have." At the other professor's enquiring look, Yugi continued. "I'm a duelist."

"As in a Duel Monsters duelist?" The spiky-haired man nodded. "I'm not very good at the game myself, never was any good at strategic thinking. I can win a few odd games though, I have a deck."

Yugi smiled. "What's your favourite card?"

"My favourite? Probably White Fang, have you heard of it?"

Yami smiled inwardly in his soul room. Had they heard of it? Well, it was in their very first deck, so it was a little hard to forget...

Yugi nodded. "It's a werewolf. I've got one too."

"And your favourite card?"

"Dark Magician."

Remus frowned. The man's name and the card's name were ringing little bells all over his mind, they meant something, he was _sure_ of it. This man meant something, _WAS _something, but for the life of him he couldn't work out what it was. He was sure the names were important and he'd seen them before... he just had to remember _where. _

"You duel often?"

Yugi nodded. "When I can."

"Listen, before; you said I'd probably heard your name before... right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Why would I have heard your name?"

Yugi grinned at the older man. "Because I'm a duelist."

"Yes but there's thousands of duelists scattered across the globe! Why is it _your _name that rings a bell?"

"I couldn't tell you." Yugi's eyes were teasing. "Why _is _it I remind you of something?"

Lupin sighed. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No. You'll find out sometime."

The older professor groaned. "Pest."

/At your service. /

(With a smile.)

Remus studied the younger man thoughtfully. He seemed nice enough, and was a good sport. His teasing wasn't malicious and he was friendly. All-in-all, he would fit in well at Hogwarts. "I suppose I might as well tell you my tale then."

* * *

"_There _you are Harry, Ginny. We've been looking all over for you!" Hermione flung open the door of the carriage. "Sorry we're so late in coming, we got held up."

Ron suddenly arrived, panting, behind her. "One of these days I swear I will _kill_ Malfoy!"

Hermione shook her head reprovingly. "You can't do that Ron, you're a prefect."

"So?"

"You're meant to behave responsibly."

"Can't I just leave the responsibility to you? You're good at that sort of thing."

"No."

"But-"

"_Ron._"

"Fine."

Hermione smiled and turned back to Harry and Ginny. "You two had best go get changed, we're almost at Hogwarts."

* * *

The train gradually pulled to a stop at the station. The students clambered off the train shouting and laughing, eager to get to school and the feast that awaited there. Yugi stared at the swirl of people, baffled.

Lupin came up to him, noticing his confusion. "Why don't you go with Hagrid and the first years? You'll get to see Hogwarts over the water, and trust me; it's not a sight you can forget easily."

Yugi nodded. "I might as well. Where's Hagrid and how can I find him?"

Lupin grinned. "He's pretty hard to miss. Just head toward the voice yelling for the first years, you'll see him."

"Right." Yugi pulled up his hood so only his eyes could be seen beneath the cloak. "I'll be seeing you later then." He stepped off the train.

Hermione dragged Ron, Harry and Ginny into an empty carriage. "You can be so slow sometimes!"

Ron gaped. "Us?"

The prefect looked at him. "Do I need to answer that?"

The red-head noticed the look. "I-no."

"Good, now shut up. I want to see Hogwarts."

"But we see it every year!"

"But this is a _new_ year."

"So?"

"I want to see it!"

"Why? It's always the same!"

"It's _home."_

Harry agreed. He'd never tire of seeing Hogwarts, it was home to him. It was fun and friends. Hogwarts had changed his life and never failed to be magical, however many times you saw it.

The carriage rounded a bend in the road and the castle loomed into to view, its lights twinkling in the dark.

Ron stopped babbling and stared. "Wow."

Not that far away, someone else was echoing his words.

/Wow. /

* * *

/Wow. /

(It's amazing.)

/It's _big. /_

(Wow.)

Yugi stared. He'd left the train following the cries of: "Firs' yers! Firs' yers! Firs' yers ova here!" Eventually he'd spotted Hagrid. Well, Lupin was right, it was hard not too. Hagrid was _enormous_. He'd approached the giant of a man.

"Would you be Hagrid?"

The gamekeeper looked at him. "An' wud yer be the new prufessor?"

"Yes."

"An' yer'll be wanting ter come wiv me?"

"If you're Hagrid, then yes."

"That's right. I be Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys, Groundsman and Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts. I won't ask yer name right now, as we must be off. It wudn't do ter be late for the Sortin'." The giant had swung his lantern about, seen there were no more first year students left wandering, and strode off to the shores of the lake. Yugi and the students ran after him to keep up.

Then they'd got on the boats. Yugi had got stuck with three nervous first years - two girls who were huddled, petrified, in a corner and a hyperactive boy who was rushing from one side of the boat to the other in excitement, causing the boat to rock. The two girls and Yugi were entranced by the amazing view, but the boy was still rushing around in frenzy. The boat was now lurching in a most alarming manner.

Yugi sighed, dragging his eyes away from the castle. "You'll fall overboard if you persist in the doing that."

The boy shook his head. "Oh I won't fall overboa-!" The boy tripped and fell into the lake's murky waters. He reappeared a few metres away, struggling to stay afloat.

The girls squeaked in alarm and Yugi shed his cloak and dived in after the student. He swam strongly over to the boy and grabbed hold of him. He then towed him back to the boat and pulled him aboard. "I thought you said you wouldn't fall overboard?" He placed his cloak around the shivering boy's shoulders. "Here. This'll keep you warm until we get to the castle."

Other boats, alerted by the commotion, paddled over to their craft. Hagrid yelled to them. "Is evurythin' ok? Wut happened?"

"Someone fell overboard!" Yugi replied. "Don't worry, he's okay now!"

Hagrid frowned. "Yer sure?"

Yugi glanced at the huddled heap. "Yes, I think it's just shock! But he'll be all the better for seeing the school matron!"

Hagrid nodded. "We'd best keep going for the castle then. Let's go!"

* * *

Harry frowned. "The first years are a little late."

Ron gasped. "Never mind that! Just look who just sat down at the staff table!"

Practically the whole hall turned and looked.

"It's professor Lupin!" Hermione grinned. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

Harry smiled. Professor Lupin had been their best ever Defence against the Dark Arts teacher - not that that was saying much mind you, nearly all their teachers in _that _department had been rubbish - so it was nice to see him back.

Ron turned away from the staff table. "And here are the newcomers. My, aren't they a sorry lot!" The new first years had just come in through the halls' doors.

Hermione frowned at him. "Ron! We're prefects! We're meant to be supportive!"

Harry nodded absentmindedly. True, but Ron was right. These first years did look like a sorry bunch. They all seemed extremely subdued and one of them appeared to have fallen in the lake, and was dripping water over the floor, even through the thick cape he was wearing. Harry frowned. That cape was familiar. He could've sworn he'd seen it before...

Dumbledore smiled at the bedraggled group. "Ah. Our new first years!"

The first years squeaked, Dumbledore smiled. "And now, the sorting."

An old hat at the front of the hall stirred. Its brim opened, and it began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_Or like much what you see,_

_But I'm the sorting hat of Hogwarts-_

_I'll sort YOU where YOU'RE meant to be._

_Maybe you'll go to sweet Hufflepuff,_

_Whose followers are good and kind._

_Or what about sharp Ravenclaw?_

_For those of swift of mind?_

_Or as yet, why not ambitious Slytherin?_

_Where they plot to rule, seize and overthrow?_

_Or last (not least) noble Gryffindor?_

_Where the noble hearts will go?_

_Now here's a tale, from so long ago,_

_When Hogwarts was barely started,_

_The founders of our great school,_

_Thought never to be parted._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided._

_And never did they dream that they_

_May someday be divided._

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How did such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Slytherin took those that he_

_Knew whose ancestry was pure._

_Ravenclaw took those of mind,_

_Whose intelligence was sure._

_Gryffindor took those of courage,_

_Nobleness he treasured high._

_Hufflepuff took all the rest,_

_Their endurance none deny._

_Each teacher taught the students,_

_And learnt them all they knew._

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years._

_But then discord crept among us,_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And then, one early morning,_

_Old Slytherin departed,_

_And though the fighting then died out,_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three,_

_Have the houses been united,_

_As they were once meant to be._

_Oh yes, it's my job now to split you,_

_But hear this- a house divided cannot stand._

_And so to work harmoniously, _

_Four groups must form ONE band._

_And if four won't work together_

_In times of ease, when all is good,_

_When darkness comes - Lord please help -_

_This house won't last - it SHOULD._

_Help is not what you expected._

_Aid comes in strange disguises._

_Old and new must work as one,_

_The truth may bring surprises._

_Seek help where you wouldn't seek it._

_Work with those you hate to see._

_Friend must work with foe_

_To create strength, hope and harmony._

_For once, forget about looming danger._

_That (so far) we won't begin._

_Instead focus on different troubles,_

_The problems that lie within._

_So be warned, night is coming._

_Heed my advice or the days are bleak._

_Four houses together are strong,_

_Divided, each is weak._

_So, yes it's against my better judgement,_

_But I'm the sorting hat, you see?_

_I'll divide you, hopefully soon unite,_

_I'll sort you where you're meant to be._

_Be prepared and stand together,_

_Listen closely to my song._

_Though condemned I am to split you,_

_Still I worry that it's wrong._

_Though still, I must fulfil my duty._

_And quarter every year,_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows._

_For our dear Hogwarts is in danger,_

_From external, deadly foes._

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin."_

Loud applause echoed in the hall. The hat bowed on its stool, then was still. 'Addiman, Laura' was called, and the sorting had begun.

* * *

Yugi listened to the hat's song intently. When it finished, he talked to Yami.

(Why is it wherever we go, trouble follows?)

/I don't know. /

(What do you think the hat meant?)

/What, the whole thing, or a certain line/

(All of it.)

/Umm...briefly or long/

(Whatever.)

/Basically... nice, hardworking people go to-/

(Not _that_ bit. The warnings.)

/Fine. The four houses have to work together and cooperate or they're doomed. The end. /

There was a small pause as the hyperactive boy - 'Urkson, Andrew' - was sorted.

(Is it just me or did you think the hat was referring to us as well?)

/You thought so too? Oh dear. /

'Urkson, Andrew' hurried off to his seat at the Gryffindor table, still dripping lake water. A few people tried to question him about the cloak, but were soon silenced by a stony glare from professor McGonagall.

(Well, '_Help is not what you expected. Aid comes in strange disguises. Old and new must work as one...'_ they kinda talk about new people. We're new.)

/That can't be helped. We'll just have to hope for the best. /

(Agreed.)

'Zinnia, Elizabeth' was placed in Hufflepuff, and the hat fell silent. Professor McGonagall took it out of the hall.

Professor Dumbledore stood. "Welcome, all of you, to another year at Hogwarts! It gives me great pleasure to announce we have two new teachers this term! Our beloved Professor Lupin has returned to teach Defence against the Dark Arts.-" He was cut off by thunderous applause. Professor Lupin smiled, Snape scowled. "Sadly, our dear professor Binns decide to leave us and is now enjoying a death of luxury, I believe somewhere in the Caribbean, so we have a new History of Magic teacher. It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you your new teacher, Professor Yugi Mouto!"

* * *

The hall erupted. People were gaping wide-mouthed at the spiky-haired figure now making it's way to the front of the hall, other's cheering, some of the girls were gazing at him dreamy-eyed, boys were glaring, but over-all people were clapping and whistling as loud as they could.

Harry stared at the new professor. Never in a million years would he have guessed _that _was who Fred and George had been talking about. He was going to be taught by a world-famous duelist. Wow.

Hermione was star-struck. She needed to sit down. Wait, she was already sitting down. She needed to lie down. That was good, actually no! She couldn't lie down! She'd miss out on seeing this! She might suddenly wake up and find it had all been a dream. She didn't want that. If this was a dream she wanted it to last as long it could. She had to stay. Stay and see _Yugi Mouto. _

Ron grinned. Cool! They were going to get taught by Yugi Mouto! Maybe he'd teach them some dueling tactics too while he was at it...

* * *

Yugi sat down in a seat beside Lupin and a female grey-haired professor. The female teacher smiled at him. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. "I'm Madame Hooch. I teach the students here how to fly and supervise all quidditch matches. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yugi smiled back. "The pleasure's all mine."

"The school seems to be very interested in you. No other teacher's ever received this much applause. You even outstripped Remus over here."

Lupin grinned. "Yes, apparently Yugi's somebody in the outside world, but he refuses to tell me who and what he does, exactly."

Madame Hooch raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Perhaps he'll tell us now then." She smiled again. "The rest of the school seem to know."

The amethyst-eyed man grinned. "I might as well, you'll find out sooner or later. As I told Professor Lupin-"

"Please, Remus."

Yugi continued. "As I told Remus here, I'm a duelist."

"Duel Monsters." Lupin added.

Madame Hooch nodded. "They're really popular now, aren't they? So, anyone any good at those would be pretty well known, correct?"

Yugi nodded.

"In that case, may I presume you're very good?" The flying teacher asked.

Yugi nodded.

The female professor still wasn't finished. "_How _good, exactly?"

"Fairly?" Yugi sounded hopeful.

"How good is _fairly?"_

"I may have won a few tournaments."

"How many?" Nothing was getting past her.

"Thirty plus, at the last count."

Professor Lupin's jaw dropped.

Madame Hooch smiled, and turned back to the young professor. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

Yugi sighed. "I'm not going to get out of this without telling you, am I?"

Madame Hooch shook her head.

Yugi smiled ruefully. "Thought not. Very well, I'll tell you."

"And?"

"I'm the undefeated world champion."

There was a muffled squeak from Remus. "That's _fairly!"

* * *

_

Dumbledore stood up, smiling, after everyone had eaten their fill. "Now that you have all eaten your fill, I must ask for your attention while I deliver some notices. Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects banned inside the castle has now been extended to canary creams-" (Harry and Ron grinned at each other, after all it was the due to Harry's money that the creams had come into being. Hermione frowned.) "and the list itself, compromising of about 350 items, can be viewed on his office door.

Again, I must remind you, the Forest in the school grounds is out of bounds to _all _students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

Oh yes, one more thing before I can send you off, this year Hogwarts has had the honour of being selected to participate in a worldwide Duel Monsters tournament." Excited chatter burst from all over the hall.

(A tournament?)

Professor Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. "I must assure you all though, this has nothing to do with the arrival of Professor Mouto. Mr. Mouto's relation to the tournament, as yet, is purely as a friendly bystander, as the teachers from all the schools taking part in this competition are. I must request that none of you should bother him on matters relating to the tournament, as he is most likely to be as clueless as the rest of us." (Yugi flushed.)

/Clueless is an understatement… we had no idea/

"More information on the tournament will be available to us later on in the year. Until then, please _try_ to go about your ordinary school lives as you would normally. Thank you for your time, and good night."

The students got up and began to file away to their common rooms, all of them chattering excitedly about the tournament to come.

* * *

Shadow: Looooooooooooooooooooooong chapter there. I didn't want to end it. I enjoyed writing it. (Shrugs) Oh well. I took some of the verses for the sorting hat song from 'The Order of The Phoenix.' It worked with what I wanted to write.

Votes:

1) Lupin? (With Yugi part-time.) – 15

2) Umbridge? –3

3) Some random OC?- 3

4) Someone else? – 13

_See? _I _told _you it was close. There's loads of Bakura fans out there… ( shivers) It's scary. Anyhoo, **NO MORE VOTES! **The votes finished. (sighs) Don't expect a new update quickly. I've got big tests all next week and it's my birthday the week after. I'll upload if I can.


	8. Not till Thursday

Shadow: Hi again. My tests are over! (Does mini tribal dance.) This is the only time I've got to upload, so be thankful for that. I've been kinda busy lately, there's a load of birthday parties in May- including mine on the twelfth! (another mini dance) – so I've been dotting around. Anyway, reviews!

**Hikari Skysong: **No, that's definitely not going to happen. As for other pairings… yes I think there will be. Or at the very least crushes and hinted relationships. _All _of which will be straight. I swear to all this will be a NO YAOI story. (Pointedly looks at a another certain reviewer who yelled at me in another fic)

**Yuki Tsukihana: **Uh… I think you did. You kinda begin to remember who has and hasn't reviewed when you type out their names for 'answers to reviews'. Some of them are damn hard to spell.

**ToraTigera: **I agree. Totally and utterly, 100 per cent _insane._ (In the nicest possible way.)

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: **No problem. You don't _have _to review, but it makes me feel really… _bubbly _inside when I receive them.

**Killah-sama: **Thanks, though it's not my birthday till Thursday. Uh… well Thursday GMT time anyway. I've got no clue what hour/day it is anywhere else.

**Darkrose 17: **(Grins) You remind me of me. I go a little… _odd _to. And I talk to myself- no correction _type_- when I'm writing. Medievalness is perfectly normal… well… it is for me….

**Emotional-writer: **Well, I didn't _hurry _exactly. This chapters been written since October last year. (blushes) I had all the problems with my computer, and that prevented me from updating for a _looong _while.

**Hermioneandterrastwin16: **Thanks!

**Shadowyoukokitsune: **I'm _not _telling. (Smirks.) It would reveal too much of the plot. Don't worry thtough, they will return sometime, though not this chapter.

**Storm 101: **I'll answer both of your reviews with one. Yay for the temporary amnesia.Hopefully there's nothing wrong with _this _fic?

**Jordan: **Ooo…that gave me an idea.

**Shiden Raizan Level 3: **Thankyou.

**RandyPandy: **(Smiles.) Thanks! I liked that bit too…

**Temiya: **'_Course _it won't happen. (Prays to God it won't.)

Notes:

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

(Japanese translations)

Aibou- partner (soulmate)

Aa- informal yes

Iie- informal no

Onii-sama- dear big brother

Nii-sama- big brother

Daijoubou desu ka?- Are you alright?

Daijoubou- I'm alright.

Ahou- fool

Baka- idiot

Yami- darkness

Hikari- light

Che -shit (also see Kuso)

Kami-sama God/Gods

Yadounishi- landlord? (No exact translation. Bakura calls Ryou this.)

Oh Baka- biggest idiot

Kuso- shit

Urusai- Shut up

Ketsunoana -Asshole

Nani- What

(Egyptian translations) (If anyone knows any other Egyptian _please _tell me!)

Ahlan- Hello

Khanh- Prince

**With a Wave of the Wand**

Yugi continued. "As I told Remus here, I'm a duelist."

"Duel Monsters." Lupin added.

Madame Hooch nodded. "They're really popular now, aren't they? So, anyone any good at those would be pretty well known, correct?"

Yugi nodded.

"In that case, may I presume you're very good?" The flying teacher asked.

Yugi nodded.

The female professor still wasn't finished. "_How _good, exactly?"

"Fairly?" Yugi sounded hopeful.

"How good is _fairly?" _

"I may have won a few tournaments."

"How many?" Nothing was getting past her.

"Thirty plus, at the last count."

Professor Lupin's jaw dropped.

Madame Hooch smiled, and turned back to the young professor. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

Yugi sighed. "I'm not going to get out of this without telling you, am I?"

Madame Hooch shook her head.

Yugi smiled ruefully. "Thought not. Very well, I'll tell you."

"And?"

"I'm the undefeated world champion."

There was a muffled squeak from Remus. "That's _fairly!"

* * *

_

Dumbledore stood up, smiling, after everyone had eaten their fill. "Now that you have all eaten your fill, I must ask for your attention while I deliver some notices. Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects banned inside the castle has now been extended to canary creams-" (Harry and Ron grinned at each other, after all it was the due to Harry's money that the creams had come into being. Hermione frowned.) "and the list itself, compromising of about 350 items, can be viewed on his office door.

Again, I must remind you, the Forest in the school grounds is out of bounds to _all _students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

Oh yes, one more thing before I can send you off, this year Hogwarts has had the honour of being selected to participate in a worldwide Duel Monsters tournament." Excited chatter burst from all over the hall.

(A tournament?)

Professor Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. "I must assure you all though, this has nothing to do with the arrival of Professor Mouto. Mr. Mouto's relation to the tournament, as yet, is purely as a friendly bystander, as the teachers from all the schools taking part in this competition are. I must request that none of you should bother him on matters relating to the tournament, as he is most likely to be as clueless as the rest of us." (Yugi flushed.)

/Clueless is an understatement… we had no idea/

"More information on the tournament will be available to us later on in the year. Until then, please _try_ to go about your ordinary school lives as you would normally. Thankyou for your time, and good night."

The students got up and began to file away to their common rooms, all of them chattering excitedly about the tournament to come.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Not till Thursday...**

/Yugi. /

"G'way." The amethyst-eyed man groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. Cleo batted the moving article with her paw.

/Yugi. /

Sighing, Yugi gave up. He sat up in his bed and blearily rubbed his eyes. "What?" He yawned.

The puzzle on the cabinet beside the bed glowed softly, and Yami appeared sitting on the bed. Cleo - who had been lying comfortably in a small heap on the quilt- moved hurriedly out of the way before she was sat upon. She stalked to a new position on Yugi's dresser. "You'd best get up."

"Why?"

"Well, if you want any breakfast before lessons start..."

"_Breakfast!"_ The small man was up like a flash and into the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom. "What's the time?"

Yami laughed. "Quarter to eight. Your first lesson's at nine."

" 'Kay." There was the sound of a shower being switched on. "Won't be long."

The spirit smiled, shook his head, and disappeared back into the puzzle. Cleo sighed, and rearranged herself on the dresser. Humans…

* * *

"Will you two come _ON!"_

Harry and Ron stared bemusedly at one another. Hermione seemed to be in a hurry to get to breakfast that morning.

"'Mione, what's the matter? You're in an awful rush just to get food." Ron asked.

The bushy-haired girl was still walking. "I want to get my timetable!"

The two boys were still puzzled.

"Why?" Harry queried.

Hermione stopped, realising she wasn't going to get far without answering some of their questions. "Don't _you_ want to know when you'll be having History of Magic?" She asked slyly.

Harry suddenly smiled. "Oh, I forgot!"

Ron frowned. "Why the hell should we care about History of Magic? I for one, forgot my pillow. Professor Binns-" He noticed Hermione and Harry looking at him. "What? It's not as if you two like Professor Binns any more than I do!"

"Err, Ron?" Harry asked tentively.

"What?"

"Haven't you forgotten something?"

"Like?" Ron sounded exasperated.

"We've got a new HOM prof this year, remember?"

Comprehension dawned on the red-head's face. "Professor Mouto!" He raced down the corridor to the hall, leaving Hermione and Harry behind.

Hermione snorted. "Charming."

* * *

"Caffeine, the preserver of life."

Madame Hooch laughed. "I take it you're a coffee person?"

Yugi nodded vehemently. "Without it, I don't think I'd bother to get out of bed." He drunk a little of the bitter tasting liquid in his cup.

"I have to agree with that. Most of the staff here are tea-people, won't touch this stuff." She brandished the coffee pot.

Yugi grinned. "I hate tea. My friend, Ryou, tried to convert me, but failed miserably."

"And I take it Ryou's English?"

"Born and bred."

Madame Hooch smiled. "You must know people from all over the world."

Yugi nodded. "I do, and it's not all through tournaments. Some of my closest friends are from nationalities other than japanese."

"Oh? Whereabouts are they from?" The flying mistress sounded interested.

"As I said before, Ryou's from England. My best friend Joey's American, he's from New York. Mai's a New Yorker too. Umm... Marik and Bakura are from Egypt, Tristan and Duke are Japanese and... Tea... I- um, she's American as well."

Madame Hooch smiled knowingly as the younger professor blushed. "That's a lot of friends."

"I-yes." Yugi put down his cup. "Thanks for the coffee. I'd best go. I've got some fourth year Gryffindors to teach." He hurried out of the room.

Madame Hooch chuckled. Young love...

* * *

Hermione grabbed the timetable of Ron. "Hey!"

"Sshh. I'm reading." Hermione muttered.

Ron sighed defeatedly and picked up another timetable. "That one _was _mine." He mumbled.

Harry grinned and picked up one for himself. He scanned its contents absentmindedly. Aw crap. They had Double Potions first thing, Divination, Transfiguration and Charms. So _not _the best day ever.

Ron cried out. "We don't have History of Magic until Thursday!"

Hermione looked crestfallen too. "That means everyone else will have had it before us!"

Ginny wandered over to the trio. "What's up?"

"We don't have HOM until Thursday!" Ron wailed.

"And look what we've got instead." Harry handed her his timetable.

Ginny read it and whistled sympathetically. "You've just got rotten luck."

Ron groaned and buried his head in his hands. "What did we do to deserve this?"

Hermione sighed, and looked at Ginny. "What've you got?"

The smaller girl frowned. "I dunno. I haven't really looked at mine." She pulled a crumpled piece of paper of her pocket. "Here." She gave it to Hermione.

Harry and Ron craned their necks to see the parchment Hermione was holding. All three of them gasped and turned green with envy.

"Of all the luck!" Hermione said.

"How come _she _get's all the cool lessons?" Ron moaned.

Harry stared. "What a line-up." He mumbled.

Ginny looked form one to the other, confused. "What?" She asked.

Harry answered. "You've got History of Magic, Double Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms and Herbology. You're the first class to ever have Yugi Mouto!"

Ginny smiled brightly. "Really?" She grabbed the parchment. "Cool!"

Ron groaned again. "And we don't have him 'til Thursday!"

* * *

"Well?" All of Gryffindor common room demanded of their fourth years at dinner. "What's he like?"

"It was so cool!" A girl squeaked. "He has this brilliant new classroom and an _adorable_ pet cat!"

"Is that it?" Seamus shouted.

"No way! His lesson was dead interesting and he did this cool magic and he's really, really awesome!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione cornered Ginny.

"What happened in HOM? We can't get much sense out of rest of your year."

The red-haired girl sighed. "He's so dreamy!"

Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy. "But what happened in the lesson?"

"Oh that." Ginny smiled. "We had to wait outside the hall and Professor Mouto came and took us to our new classroom. It's so cool! It's _huge. _It's all gold and sparkling and just so, so, so, so..."

"So?"

"_Amazing. _He taught us all this stuff about Egypt and games and-and-and...I can't describe it! It was just so awesome! I've got him again on Friday and I can't wait!" She ran off to chatter excitedly with the other fourth years.

Harry stared at her. "It sounds like she enjoyed it."

Hermione nodded. "Why is Thursday taking so long to get here?"

Ron sighed. "I don't know, but I sure wish it would hurry up."

* * *

Over the next few days, time seemed to be moving in slow motion for the sixth year Gryffindors. Ron was heard to complain that it was almost as if time was going _backwards, _just to spite them. But, however it long have may have taken, Thursday morning dawned bright and clear.

"Oh, come _on _Ron!"

Harry and Hermione _hauled _their friend down to the hall.

"Can't I at least finish my breakfast!" The youth demanded.

"But you take _ages."_ Hermione said.

Harry added. "And we were finished hours before you."

Ron sighed. "It's okay, doesn't matter."

They queued up outside the hall. A few other Gryffindors had had the same idea, so a small crowd of them were gathered there. A discussion soon got underway.

"So what do you think he'll teach us?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

Pavariti tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Who cares what he teaches us! He's gorgeous!"

A few girls around her nodded, Hermione shot her a death-glare.

Ron jumped in. "D'you suppose he might teach us how to duel?"

"He has too! He's the world champion! He _can't _come to a school and_ not _teach us about dueling!" Dean sounded hopeful.

Harry grinned. "Just as long as he doesn't go on about goblin riots."

All of the sixth years heartily agreed... even Hermione.

* * *

/_Our _last new class. /

(Of course.)

/Sixth year Gryffindors/

(That's the one. Harry Potter's class.)

/It will be interesting to see how he does in our lessons. /

(Definitely, but this lesson's yours. I'm useless at explaining the basics- I make them sound boring.)

/That's not true! You're brilliant/

(But you hold them spellbound.)

/But.../

(Your lesson. Have fun.) Yugi grinned mischievously at his darker half and disappeared into his soul room.

Yami sighed. Fine, then. It was _his _lesson.

* * *

"Everyone's said he's brilliant!"

"Some say he's better than that!"

"All I know is that he's positively cute!"

A voice broke into the conversation. "My sixth year class, I presume?"

As one, the sixth year Gryffindors turned, and saw Yami leaning calmly against a wall, waiting for them. There were a few scattered nods (and excited whisperings) throughout the group. "Yes, professor."

Yami smiled. "Please follow me."

* * *

Harry nudged Ron. "Where's he taking us?" he hissed.

The other teen shrugged. "Beats me. We already passed the History of Magic room."

Hermione butted in. "Didn't any of you notice that it's changed?"

"What has?"

"The HOM room. The sign's been taken down and the classroom's empty. It's no longer in use."

Ron grinned. "We've got a new room?"

Hermione sighed. "That's what everyone's been telling us all week!"

Ron babbled on, blithely. "I hope it's better than the last one."

"_Anything's _better than the last one." Harry added.

* * *

Yami climbed stairs and went down corridors. He went through doorways and wound his way through shadowy passages. And all the while, the sixth years followed him. Eventually he stopped in front of a large, golden door in the centre of an ornate stone arch. "We're here." He opened the shining door with a small creak. All that could be seen inside was darkness.

Someone in the group asked. "Where's here?"

"Your new HOM room."

"But it's _dark _in there!" A different person cried.

"If we need light, it'll come on. Since we do not, there isn't any." Yami said calmly.

He smirked at the shocked silence. "Darkness is whole, obsolete. Nothing can penetrate it, save light. If someone to get lost in it... well, do _you_ think they'd be found again? What you _think_ you see might be totally different to what is actually _there. _Let your magic guide you-but be warned, even that too can be deceived. Now, follow me and don't get lost." He turned and disappeared into the inky blackness.

Hermione frowned. "How can we get lost in a room?"

Harry shrugged. "This is Hogwarts. Anything can happen." He stepped forward and was swallowed by the dark. "Come on!" His voice yelled back to the hesitating sixth years.

Ron and Hermione were still puzzled.

Ron sighed. "Well, at least Professor Mouto's different. This is the first time we've ever been warned against getting lost in a room before." He too disappeared through the doorway. A few people began to follow him.

Hermione was still frowning. "If it _is _a classroom..." She whispered, and hurried forward to catch up with her friends.

* * *

All Harry could see was black. He waved his hand in front of his face, nope, he couldn't see that.

A soft chuckle filled the darkness. "You can't see?"

"No, professor."

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough... at the moment though, I must commend you on your bravery. It took some sixth years half the lesson to screw up their courage to enter. You're the quickest one yet."

"I- thankyou."

"No, thank_you. _Where one goes, the others will follow. The rest of your class should be along presently. Then we'll head to the classroom."

Harry couldn't see it, but he could _feel _Yami smiling. "You mean _this _isn't the classroom?"

"W-" The professor's reply was cut off by the arrival of Ron.

"Whoa!" He cried as he bumped into Harry. "It's pitch black in here!"

"We had noticed that." A sixth year - coming in behind Ron - remarked dryly.

Eventually, all of the class were inside.

Yami spoke. "Who here possesses their own dueling deck? Raise your right hand."

All of the class except Neville Longbottom raised their hand in the dark.

Hermione hissed to Harry. "How can he see our hands in this darkness? I can't see the end of my nose!"

Harry shrugged, then realising Hermione couldn't see his shrug, replied. "I dunno."

"Oh I can _see _you, Miss. Granger. I can also _hear _you." Yami laughed.

Hermione flushed bright red. Thankfully no-one- well except Professor Mouto apparently- saw.

"Now, I think it's time we all got to see." Suddenly, without any warning, three figures appeared in the black. One was the professor, holding two cards in his hand, and he was lit by the radiant glows from the two _very _familiar figures behind him. "Say hi to some very close friends of mine."

Ron gaped. "It's The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!"

The two Duel Monsters shimmered and glowed in the dark. The Dark Magician girl cooed softly at the stunned Gryffindors, and twirled her staff in her hand.

The whole class gasped. Yami smiled at their stunned expressions. "_This _is how we get light."

* * *

Two shadowy figures stood before a fire, a sinister man and a young woman.

The woman spoke. "Thankyou, my Lord. It is an honour to be given this privilege before all others. It shall be even more of an honour yet, to be able to serve you."

"I promised you, didn't I? Lord Voldemort always keeps his promises."

"Master, now that I am in this form… what can I do for you?"

"Patience, forked child, patience. Nagini, my lovely, your time will come."

* * *

Professor Severus Snape scowled. Things at Hogwarts were going rapidly downhill... and it was nearly all Potter's fault. Ever since James' brat had arrived, Hogwarts had been experiencing certain... _problems _with its staff. In his first year, Potter had got promoted to the role of seeker on Gryffindors quidditch team, won the Inter-house championships and killed Quirrel. That was one teacher lost.

In his second, Gilbert Lockhart was sent for a permanent vacation in St. Mungo's. Not that it was any great loss mind you, but it was still another teacher gone.

Potter's third year was _still _an embarrassment to Snape. Dumbledore hired a werewolf and refused to see that Lupin was working with Sirius Black to kill Potter. If Potter _had _died it wouldn't have made much difference to him, he just wanted to see Lupin and Black gone. But _nooo, _the meddling brat _had_ to interfere, and Black escaped scot free and Lupin resigned. Actually, in truth, that was the only good thing about that year. Getting rid of Lupin cheered him up... but not for long. The wolf turned up again in the order of the phoenix... and Dumbledore was happy about it. Snape had to console himself with glaring accusingly at the Remus whenever they met.

In Potter's fourth year he managed to weasel himself into the Triwizard tournament, winning that, bagging one thousand galleons, bringing back the dead body of Cedric Diggory, claiming the Dark Lord was back and getting rid of yet _another _teacher.

The boy's fifth year was awful. He sent one teacher gibbering to join Gildroy Lockhart, got his godfather killed, learnt about a prophecy made at his birth and upset quite a lot of magical creatures in the near vicinity to Hogwarts.

The boy was _tiring. _Nothing was the same since Potter had come to Hogwarts. That was _not _good. Severus _liked_ same-ness. All Harry Potter had ever brought to Hogwarts was _disruption. _And now, Lupin was back, along with another 'teacher'. Duel Monsters! Phah! Not another 'celebrity'! Hogwarts had enough of 'them' already! Professor Snape snorted. This 'teacher' wouldn't last long. Only a weakling would make a living on child's games. This new professor would soon learn professor Snape was leader _here_.

* * *

The class gazed, awestruck, at the sparkling Duel Monsters.

"They're so pretty!" Exclaimed Lavender Brown.

The Dark Magician Girl smiled and cooed at the girl, but The Dark Magician frowned.

Yami smiled. "Pretty? That's a new one... I don't think Mahado likes it..." He paused. "Mr. Longbottom, you don't have a deck?"

Neville shook his head.

Yami looked sympathetic. "In that case, you'll have to accompany my Dark Magician Girl. Mana, would you please?"

The female Duel Monster nodded, swooped over to Neville, and gave the startled teen a hug. She then smiled prettily, twirled her staff, and stood to attention at Neville's side. The boy was lost for words. "I...wha-? She...how?"

The young professor chuckled. "Mana will look after you until you have a guide of your own."

"A guide?" Harry echoed.

"Yes, a guide. Those of you with decks will have to summon your own guide to partner you in here. Without them, you'd get hopelessly lost."

Dean grinned. "Cool! So how do we get our guides from our decks? Can we make them fight?"

Yami looked at him. The smile faded quickly from the boy's face. "They're not toys. I'm only teaching those in sixth year or above how to do this because I don't think those below the age of sixteen will understand the importance of this. Please act with the maturity I'm crediting to you."

Dean flushed and apologised.

"Good. Your guide is more than a more than just a guide. Each monster is a soul, an entity, not a thing. They live, feel and experience things just like we do. Whether your guide is human or not, it's still alive. They're living creatures, and deserve respect. In a way, the guide is_ you. _Whatever monster you summon reflects on your personality, your true self. Summoning often brings out the true personality of someone. It can't be hidden after you do this. Everyone will see you for what you really are. Your guide is your friend, and nothing can replace him or her." Yami stopped. "Does everyone understand?"

There was a chorus of: "Yes, professor Mouto."

"Does anyone here, _not _want to summon?"

There was silence.

"I must warn you though, _you _don't choose the monster. The monster chooses _you._" Yami paused. "Now, do exactly as I say. Close your eyes and place your hand on your deck."

The class did so nervously.

"Now, think of your deck. Think of how long you spent making it, how much you use it, why it's your deck." Yami's voice was quiet, relaxing. "With your mind, reach _into _your deck. Gently, oh so gently, pull out the power stored in the cards. Release that power inside you, let it fill you."

Yugi peeked out of his soul room. (Wow.)

Yami nodded. Veins of shimming light were swirling on the skin of every student. They glowed a soft golden colour.

Yami continued. "Collect the power again, form it into a small ball in the centre of you."

The two tri-haired men watched as the flickering lights gathered themselves into spheres at the heart of every pupil.

"Now pull a ribbon of power from yourself and blend it with the light." Yami smiled when the spheres glittered with flashes of colours -the student's personal magic. "Let the light go now, it will form an image inside you."

The spheres immediately began to mould themselves into creatures inside the students.

Yami gently teased out a ribbon of shadow magic from himself and Yugi. /Time to summon. / "When I say, let your creature fill you. One, two, three...NOW!" Yami released the shadow magic and it swept over the students gathering the golden shapes and giving them solid form. "You can now open your eyes."

* * *

Harry saw a monster in his mind made of sparkling lights. He couldn't quite catch what the monster was, but it seemed to be human. When Yami told him to release it, he did, and the creature burst from his mind and sent golden stars whirling through him. Harry dazedly opened his eyes when Yami gave the all clear. He gasped, and promptly fell over. He wasn't the only one. Half the class seemed to be down there with him.

Professor Mouto was watching, amused. "Are you okay?" He asked Harry.

Harry looked at his new guide, blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked at his guide again. Nope, it was still there.

Yami grinned. "He won't go away, you know." Yami's Dark Magician was smiling faintly too.

Harry got his feet. "What's your Dark Magician called?" He asked the professor.

Yami looked surprised. "Mahado...why?"

"Did you name him?"

"No. He already had a name." Mahado nodded.

Harry sighed, and turned to look at his guide. "So what am I to call _you _then?"

Harry's new guide smiled.

Harry looked at Yami for help. "What names can you think of for another Dark Magician?"

* * *

Ron squeaked. He'd never realised monsters could be this _big._ His Red Eyes Black Dragon roared. Ron squeaked again. He'd didn't even have one of these in his deck, they were ultra rare! How the hell did he end up with one? Something _must _have gone wrong with the summoning.

"Oh, Ron. It's okay. They won't harm you."

The red-head looked up to see Hermione smiling at him. He smiled nervously back, then saw Hermione's guide. The smile vanished and he stood rooted to the spot in fear. "Her-Her-mione..." He stuttered.

"What?" The girl looked at him curiously.

Ron took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. "Wha-What's yo-your monster? I-I've never s-seen it before."

The crystal dragon behind Hermione roared, and stretched its shining wings. (Another squeak sounded.) "It's Hyoranzu." The bushy-haired girl smiled brightly and ran her hand lovingly across one of the glittering scales on the dragon's side. "He's lovely, isn't he?"

"W-Wonderful."

Hermione grinned. "Oh, this is fabulous! I can see why Charlie loves dragons! They're amazing!"

"Only when they're not trying to kill you."

Hermione and Ron spun around to see who had joined their conversation. "Harry!"

The other teen smiled, then stared at his friend's guides. "Wow."

"I know." Hermione sighed dreamily.

Ron nodded weakly, he was still adjusting to the fact the Red Eyes was _his. _"Uh, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your guide?"

"Talking to Mahado."

Ron blinked. "Ma-what!"

Harry grinned. "Mahado. Professor Mouto's guide, The Dark Magician."

Hermione was curious. "So what is your guide?"

"Come on, mate. Tell us." Ron prodded.

Harry paused. "Let's go see Professor Mouto. I don't want to tear my guide away from Mahado _just _yet; they were getting on so well."

"Oh, there's no need to do _that." _A deep voice spoke from the shadowy area behind Harry. "They've come to see _you." _

_

* * *

_

Hermione blushed. "I-err-Professor Mouto!"

"Yes?" Yami asked as he stepped into the light cast by Hyoranzu and the Red Eyes.

"I-we didn't hear you coming!"

The professor smiled softly. "I noticed." There a slight trace of laughter in his voice. "Now, I believe you wanted to see Harry's new guide?"

Suddenly two figures were standing directly behind Yami. _Both _were Dark Magicians-one in purple and the other, crimson. The red-clothed one went to stand protectively behind Harry.

"Aren't you going to say hello to Atem?" Yami smiled.

* * *

Ron's jaw dropped. "Holy-! Harry, you've got a Dark Magician!"

Harry scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Well…I... know."

"And he's called Atem?" Hermione asked surveying Harry's guide.

"Uh... yeah."

"Cool name mate. Got any ideas for a Red Eyes?" Ron grinned.

Hermione ignored this. "Atem's such a... a picturesque name. It sort of gives the impression of an age long-forgotten, a name even time itself forgot."

Yami stared at her sharply, but nobody noticed.

Hermione continued. "It sounds so...so… so _old." _

"It sounds Egyptian. _Ancient _Egyptian. Bill told me the names of all the pharaoh's tomb's he had to excavate. They had names a lot like this one, y'know? Ramuseus, Anukundamin, Tutankhamen?" Ron said thoughtfully.

(Uh-oh.)

/Ooops. /

"So anyway," Ron turned back to Harry, "can you think of any names for my Red Eyes?"

Hermione said brightly. "I'm going to call Hyoranzu, Seth! I think I'll stick with the Egyptian theme too."

(Okay, it's a coincidence. It's _got _to be a coincidence. Nothing else. There's-)

Ron suddenly grinned. "I know! Bill told me about this tomb, right? It had no mummy!"

His bushy-haired friend frowned. "So? Tomb-robbers weren't all that rare."

The red-head shook his head. "The tomb hadn't been opened. There were tons of jewels and stuff lying there in heaps!"

"Sounds cool." Harry smiled.

/This sounds familiar.../

"It was! Bill sent photos and everything! But that wasn't it. There were these fabulous pictures on the walls with all this writing-"

"Hieroglyphics." Hermione butted in.

"Whatever." Ron dismissed it. "Anyway, they had these Hyro-thingys on the walls. But the thing is, nobody can work out what they mean! The text is totally different to any Egyptian archives they'd ever had! It's been two years and still nobody's cracked the code!"

Hermione tapped her foot. "Ron, this is lovely, but what's the point?"

Ron blustered on about reaching the point when he was ready and Hermione hmmphed, but let the red-head carry on. "Well, anyway, there were a few words that they _could _make out. Bill's team think they were names of people important to the pharaoh at this time. I _swear _one of the names they tried to translate was Seth."

"Oh?" Hermione looked interested. "What was the pharaoh of the tomb called?"

"Uh… well nobody was exactly sure on the translating…"

"_Ron._"

"_Alright, _Hermione! _Darkness,_ okay?" His name was Darkness."

(Okay, that stopped being a coincidence a few minutes ago.)

/You think/

* * *

Shadow: (grins evilly) Anyone recognise the names I used? ... Oh dear. (Suddenly realises she hasn't given a name to the Red Eyes.) Hey, I know! I'll let you choose! If you've got any good names leave them in your review. I'll choose the one I like the most from them.

Oh yeah… I need to ask another favour. It concerns this fic and one I'm planning. Does anyone know any good sites on Egypt? And Yu-Gi-Oh? I'm busy hunting for the translated manga online now, but I haven't had much luck. Any help's appreciated.

Bloody hell. (Kicks self.) One more thing. Does anyone wanna be a beta for this fic? Seriously. I review this work _myself_ before uploading it, and sometimes it would be really great to have someone else's opinion. If you would like to be one, leave your email in a review… or just send me an email. The address is shown on my bio page.


	9. Memories of a past age

Shadow: (Blinks.) I'm ill. I _have _to be ill. I'm updating so fast… well, fast for me anyway. God, what's _wrong _with me? (Sniffs.) Well, I'm guessing that no-one else is really bothered. They're probably too busy bouncing around in front of their computers 'cos I updated. Anyway, I'm putting the answers to the reviews at the bottom of the page. (Do you realise how dull it can be to scroll through this many answers! Now all you have to do is skip to the bottom.)

Notes:

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

* * *

**With a wave of the wand **

Ron's jaw dropped. "Holy-! Harry, you've got a Dark Magician!"

Harry scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Well…I... know."

"And he's called Atem?" Hermione asked surveying Harry's guide.

"Uh... yeah."

"Cool name mate. Got any ideas for a Red Eyes?" Ron grinned.

Hermione ignored this. "Atem's such a... a picturesque name. It sort of gives the impression of an age long-forgotten, a name even time itself forgot."

Yami stared at her sharply, but nobody noticed.

Hermione continued. "It sounds so...so… so _old." _

"It sounds Egyptian. _Ancient _Egyptian. Bill told me the names of all the pharaoh's tomb's he had to excavate. They had names a lot like this one, y'know? Ramuseus, Anukundamin, Tutankhamen?" Ron said thoughtfully.

(Uh-oh.)

/Ooops. /

"So anyway," Ron turned back to Harry, "can you think of any names for my Red Eyes?"

Hermione said brightly. "I'm going to call Hyoranzu, Seth! I think I'll stick with the Egyptian theme too."

(Okay, it's a coincidence. It's _got _to be a coincidence. Nothing else. There's-)

Ron suddenly grinned. "I know! Bill told me about this tomb, right? It had no mummy!"

His bushy-haired friend frowned. "So? Tomb-robbers weren't all that rare."

The red-head shook his head. "The tomb hadn't been opened. There were tons of jewels and stuff lying there in heaps!"

"Sounds cool." Harry smiled.

/This sounds familiar.../

"It was! Bill sent photos and everything! But that wasn't it. There were these fabulous pictures on the walls with all this writing-"

"Hieroglyphics." Hermione butted in.

"Whatever." Ron dismissed it. "Anyway, they had these Hyro-thingys on the walls. But the thing is, nobody can work out what they mean! The text is totally different to any Egyptian archives they'd ever had! It's been two years and still nobody's cracked the code!"

Hermione tapped her foot. "Ron, this is lovely, but what's the point?"

Ron blustered on about reaching the point when he was ready and Hermione hmmphed, but let the red-head carry on. "Well, anyway, there were a few words that they _could _make out. Bill's team think they were names of people important to the pharaoh at this time. I _swear _one of the names they tried to translate was Seth."

"Oh?" Hermione looked interested. "What was the pharaoh of the tomb called?"

"Uh… well nobody was exactly sure on the translating…"

"_Ron._"

"_Alright, _Hermione! _Darkness,_ okay?" His name was Darkness."

(Okay, that stopped being a coincidence a few minutes ago.)

/You think/

* * *

**Chapter 9: Memories of a past age… **

A large snake slithered up to the seated man.

Lord Voldemort spoke. "Nagini, my pet, what do you have to report?"

A strange thing began to happen to the snake. Its body began to twist and writhe, contorting itself into ghastly shapes. The serpent's tail split and its skin slid away, leaving a tall, young woman dressed in a strange green dress before the man. Her eyes were silver.

She bowed. "My Lord, there is much to report. The Ministry's plans have gone through; a date has been confirmed for the tournament. Letters will be sent within the next two days to the proposed mentors."

"And is our… _opposer_ one of these?"

"Yes my Lord. He is top of their lists."

Lord Voldemort smiled darkly. "It was to be expected. The Ministry officials are foolish, they know our threat is looming… yet they insist on trivial events to try and stand against us. The man though, he might actually prove to be a worthy rival."

The woman hesitated, then nodded.

Her partner noticed it. "What is it?" he snapped.

Nagini paused before speaking. "Master… our researchers have found out something… _interesting. _We are not sure what it has to do exactly with out quarry but… the coincidence is remarkable. If it is a coincidence…"

"What coincidence?"

"My Lord, it concerns an ancient tablet…"

_

* * *

_

Yugi idly scanned his deck. He wasn't really concentrating on the cards though; his mind was on more important matters.

(Yami?)

Yami answered instantly. /Yes aibou/

(Do you think...?) Yugi trailed off.

/What/

(I-well... do you think it was wise to tell Harry to call his Dark Magician, Atem?)

There was a pause. /I truly don't know. Harry's cards... they decided. They recognised me and... _called _me. Mahado agreed that the name was _right._.. so I told him. /

(But what about Hermione naming her 'guide' Seth? Surely that _has _to mean something?)

/It does. But for the life of me I can't work out what. It's too much of a coincidence _not _to mean something. /

(But it's been over two weeks since they named them! Nothing's happened!)

/Let's be thankful for small mercies then. /

Yugi sighed. (Aa, I suppose you're right. But... something's going to happen.)

/And we'd better be prepared for it. /

(Talking about being prepared… did you realise we're five minutes late for our lesson with the Hufflepuffs?)

/_WHAT! Che/ _

If anyone had been passing the Japanese professor's room in the next two minutes, all they would have seen was a multicoloured blur racing down the corridor… that is, of course, if they hadn't been knocked over by the impact.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was busy grading Transfiguration papers when a spiky-haired whirlwind _flew _past her office. The professor smiled to herself… and went back to grading papers.

* * *

"I wonder what Hagrid's got for us today." Harry spoke aloud.

"Probably something that has long sharp claws, extremely pointy teeth and a murderous nature… but if treated right, will make an absolutely _fabulous_ pet. It might just leave a _little_ piece of us unshreddded." Ron sighed gloomily.

Even Hermione didn't say anything to that. They all knew Hagrid's tendency to like horribly vicious monsters that would eat you as soon as look at you. After a while though, she spoke up and tried to sound optimistic. "Oh, I'm sure he won't have something bad _this_ time." Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Oh, fine." She shook her hair irritably. "It'll probably be something that plans on having us for lunch."

* * *

Hagrid was speaking. "Now, I'm sure yer all know that sum magical creatures ain't considered _magical _by muggles. They call 'em _normal. _Sum of these creatures 'ave spechul prupurties that are used in the wuzurdin' world for muny purposes: mudicine, wands… and so on. Sum of these creatures are spechully linked wiv famous figures of the past… and sum of 'em were considered sacred to certain civilisatiuns." Hagrid paused. "The creature yous'll be studyin' is one of those spechully sacred ones. Gimme one moment an'll I'll show yer what yer're goin' ter be studyin' this month." He went into his hut and returned a few minutes later with a large brown bird sitting on his now-gloved hand. "Now, these burds are vury picky. They unly go to who _they _want to go to. It's hard to make friends with one of these burds. I've had ter spend two weeks wiv 'im, and he's only just buginnin ter trust me now. If they dun't know yer they can be quite nasty… at times. This 'ere is a-"

"Falcon."

Hagrid looked up. "Yugi! Luvly to see yer!"

The Japanese professor smiled warmly. "And you too. I was taking a walk around the grounds when I noticed your lesson. I couldn't help but come over, I like animals."

The falcon on Hagrid's hand took to the air… straight at Yugi.

Hagrid tried to stop it, alarmed. "Yugi! Watch-"He stopped. "Wull, I'll be." The half-giant gaped at the small man in astonishment, the class doing likewise.

The falcon had flown straight to Yugi and perched on his shoulder. It was now lovingly nibbling on the rim of his ear.

Hagrid closed his mouth. "Wull, Yugi, it uppears animals like yer as much as yer like 'em."

The younger professor shrugged. "Maybe it's just falcons."

/Liar. We haven't met a single animal that doesn't love you to bits. /

Hagrid shook his head. "Nah. I'd say yer a natural wiv 'em. Better than me, any'ow."

Yugi coloured faintly. (I didn't mean to make him look bad!)

/Aibou, daijoubou. I don't think he took it like that. It was a compliment. /

Hagrid was speaking to the class again. "Any'ow, falcons were well respected by Egyptins, as two of their Gods 'ad the 'eads of falcons. Now what were those Gods agen..?"

Yugi stroked the falcon's wing thoughtfully. "Ra and Horus." He supplied.

The keeper beamed. "Yus that was 'em! Ra an' 'orus. The Egyptins also believed that their pharuh was the... the… emboki…embovi…"

"Embodiment?" The other professor suggested.

"Exurtly. The Egyptins believed their pharuh was the embodimen' of the God 'orus. To 'em falcons wur a sign of royalty and importance."

Hermione was gazing dreamily at professor Mouto. The falcon on his shoulder suited him. The way he was stroking it was so natural, so perfectly ordinary, yet he gave a sheer elegance to it. She could understand why the falcon resembled royalty and importance. Yugi could be a _king;_ he had the perfect attitude, look, style. The falcon was just the confirmation.

* * *

The lesson had ended.

"C'mon!" Hagrid was trying to coax the falcon from Yugi's shoulder. He was failing miserably. It just _would not _move. Hagrid gave up. "Yer'll just hav ter keep it."

The duelist shook his head. "I couldn't do that. For one, it would upset Amber… and for a second there'd be problems getting her to come to your lessons. She's _going _to go with _you." _

Yami spoke to the bird through the shadows. /_Winged one, listen to me. You must go with this man; no harm will come to you through him. Winged one, go. I will come to you again. /_

The falcon inclined its head, then took off and landed on Hagrid's shoulder. The man beamed. "Yugi, yer reelly hav a way wiv animals."

* * *

Yugi wrapped the duvet around himself and curled up in his bed. (I'm - how did Ryou put it? - shattered. I'm going to be like a zombie in the morning.)

/So… what else is new/

(Yami!)

Yami chuckled. /Sorry aibou, I couldn't resist it. Go to sleep, we've got lessons tomorrow. /

('Kay.) Yugi let out a small yawn.

Barely seconds later, both men were sound asleep.

* * *

That evening five letters of the utmost importance left the Ministry of Magic. Each letter was carried by an official Ministry owl, which would later deliver it's letter to the recipient, or the recipient's owl.

The birds flew together in a group until they reached a specific point. Two of the owls branched away from the main huddle, heading for Japan. Not long after, a third owl also departed, bound for Egypt. The remaining two owls flew on, each of them winging their way to a certain special individual… whom the Ministry dearly wanted at their _event._

* * *

Yugi woke up in his room to find Amber sitting on his bed and Cleo glaring disgustedly at _her _space that _the owl _was _sitting _in.

The owl gave a small hoot of recognition and zoomed up to him. She nipped him gently on the finger.

"Ohayo, Amber. What have you got for me?"

The owl hooted again, and dropped a letter into the professor's hand.

Yugi turned the envelope over and read the address.

_To Mr. Y. Mouto _

_History of Magic _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_England _

/_Very _formal. /

(English formal, it's not from Japan.)

Yami frowned, deep in thought. /How do you know that/

(It's addressed to Mr. Y Mouto, not Mouto-san Yugi.)

/Well, open it/

(Aa.)

Yugi opened the envelope, and began to read. When he finished the letter, he smiled at his owl. "C'mon Amber, you're going to deliver a reply."

* * *

"Hey, Harry!"

The named teen raised his head from the Divination homework he had been attempting to struggle through before classes began. "Yeah?"

Lee Jordan hurried across the Gryffindor common room to him. "Is it true you've got one of those non-electrical duel disks?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want a duel?"

Harry grinned.

* * *

"I can't believe I got beaten! Harry, how the-? When-? You're great!"

The green-eyed teen smiled at him. "Thanks."

Lee Jordan grinned at him. "Gimme a few days to recuperate… 'cos I want a rematch!"

Harry nodded and plonked himself in front of his Divination homework again, only to stare at the neatly written sheets in front of him. "Wha-?"

Hermione grinned at him. "I thought you might have needed a hand. Prince of the Duelists you may be, but seer of the future you are most definitely _not."_

Harry laughed. "Thanks Hermione. You're a true mate."

Ron groaned and looked at his friend hopefully. "Don't suppose I can I have a hand too?"

* * *

Amber took to the air carrying her reply.

Yugi had taken her to the very top of the castle, the battlements, to let her fly. He'd wanted to check out the scenery from up high - it took his breath away.

(Wow! It's so… so _green!)_

The Japanese man had never seen so much flora and fauna in such abundance before. In Japan, it was all high-rise buildings and shiny, modern steel. In Egypt it was yellow sands and scorching oranges. This, this calming _greenness_, was a shock to him… and to Yami.

/It's amazing. / Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded, but stopped when a strange cry ripped through the air. The duelists looked up.

There, outlined against the sun, was the silhouette of Hagrid's falcon wheeling through the sky. Yami felt a sudden _lurch,_ and a vision kicked in.

_A falcon was wheeling in the cloudless sky, its outline showing against the shining brightness of the hot Egyptian sun. _

_Yami could feel the wind blowing through his air, its gentle breeze moving his golden bangs so that they tickled his tanned cheeks. _

_"Atemu?" _

_The pharaoh turned. There, standing behind him in the entrance to the balcony… was Seth. "Seth." A quiet statement. _

_The High Priest moved forward, so he was leaning on the balcony beside his cousin. "Why did you disappear like that? Everyone's worried about you… The court's reaction was predictable. They're going frantic." _

_A slightly sarcastic smiled twisted its way onto Atemu's lips. "What's new?" _

_Blue eyes noticed the bird flying on the far horizon. "You released Hatsupchet?" _

_"She comes back when I call her." _

_There was a long silence. Seth broke it with a sigh. "Atemu… I wish you'd speak to me. I worry about you when you're like this. I care about you. Please, speak to me. " _

_There was another long silence. The wind had dropped so the air was perfectly still. Then, Atemu spoke. "I'm sick of it." _

_Seth stared, curious. "Pardon?" _

_"I'm sick of the responsibility Seth! I'm sick of always having to be there, discussing things that any other idiot could handle. It's not as if everyone's stupid! I feel like I'm trapped..." Atemu turned his face away, afraid he was going to cry, his voice catching. _

_Yami felt arms wrap around him in a warm embrace. Seth held him close and the pharaoh buried his face in Seth's chest. To his shame he felt tears sliding down his face. The child king whispered, his voice almost inaudible, "Why did father have to die?" He was only a little more than a child; it was a large responsibility that the two nations had presented their khanh with. _

_Seth was speaking to him. "Atemu, it's alright, it's alright. Hush, Sshh… It's alright." _

_Eventually, the tears subsided. Atemu pulled reluctantly back from the hug. "Thankyou." His tone was quiet. _

_"Sometimes you just need to let it out." _

_Atemu turned his eyes to Hatsupchet, now soaring over the palace roof. "Seth?" _

_"Yes?" _

_Large red orbs looked at the High Priest. Seth saw the deep welling of pain and agony hidden in them. "Why did father have to die?" _

_Seth sighed. "Atemu, there is no easy way to answer to that. The Gods wanted him; they deemed it was time for him to go. His late highness was a good ruler; the sands of Egypt will not easily forget him." _

_"That's what the court said." Atemu's voice sounded lost and lonely again. "They said it was the will of the Gods and no-one, no, not even the pharaoh, should question their decision." _

_"Oh Atemu." Seth hugged his cousin tightly again; wanting to erase the suffering his ruler was going through. "It cannot be helped. For as long as there has been life, there has been death. As long as there is light, there will always be darkness. As long as there is good, there will always be evil. It is how it has always been, and it is how it will always be." _

_

* * *

_

Yami clutched onto the wall for support. The memory flash had left him feeling drained and weak. He gasped for breath.

(Yami! Daijoubou desu ka? Yami!)

The former ruler giddily steadied himself. /I haven't had one of those for a long time. /

(Oh, Yami.) Yugi sounded relieved.

It was true though, Yami hadn't had many memory flashes for a _very_ long time, and he had already regained most of his memory anyway. It was unusual for a flashback to happen, and it usually only ever happened when the information the vision contained was important, or meant something of value at that precise moment to the pharaoh.

/Did you see it too/

(Aa.)

/I think _this _memory's message is clear… Something's coming. /

* * *

Yugi was leaving the owlery when a hand grabbed the back of his cloak. "Mr. Mouto, if I may have a word?"

"Yes?" Yugi was a little short – getting someone's attention by yanking on their cloak was never a good idea.

Severus Snape bristled. This young pipsqueak had no right to be rude. He was a newbie… and not even a well dressed one at that. He was also _foreign. _The word was like acid in his mind. "No need to be like that, _Mr._ Mouto." Sarcasm rang in his voice.

Yugi felt his temper beginning to flare up. He tried to repress it. "I believe _you _were the one that grabbed my cloak, Professor. Where I come from, that isn't deemed the most polite way of getting someone's attention."

Snape sneered. "And what of where _you _come from? That bears no weight _here. _Winning petty card games might have impressed people at home, _Mr. _Mouto, but a child doing pathetic card tricks certainly doesn't impress _me_."

/Yugi let me at that baka yaro! Him insulting Duel Monsters I can accept, but not him insulting you! How _dare _he/

Yugi could feel crackles of shadow magic radiating off his darker half. (No Yami, I'll deal with it calmly.)

/How can you say that! You're barely controlling your own temper/

It was true; Yugi was on the verge of exploding. (Yami! Leave it!) He snapped.

The young professor spoke to Snape. His voice was low, yet it carried a sense of deadliness. "I didn't set out to win your approval Professor, and now I have met you, I'm _glad_ I didn't get it. I'd be disgusted if I'd actually gained it."

Professor Snape growled, and was about to speak, but was cut off by an approaching third year Ravenclaw. The girl squeaked when she saw the two professors, and quickly hurried on. The Potions master turned back to speak to Yugi.

…

He was gone.

_

* * *

_

Shadow: I spent _ages _on that Egyptian bit. It came out more pathetic and tragic then I'd originally meant it to… but I like how it sounds. It can stay. (Smiles.) Oh yeah... just in case anyone complains...IT WASN'T YAOI. OKAY?

**Emotional-writer: H**ey, I like that name! Sorry 'bout not using it this chapter, but it will turn up. You make a great beta, so thanks for what you did. I'll send future chapters. Age? I'm turning fourteen. You may not believe it – apparently I look like a sixteen year old and have the maturity (at times) of someone much older – not many people do. They say 'you can't only be thirteen! Your writing is too mature for a thirteen year old!' (Shrugs) I couldn't care less. I'm turning fourteen, whether anyone cares to believe me or not.

**Yugiohfreak: **(Wails) Your link didn't work either! Please try again. (Put spaces in between)

**Hikari Skysong: **Cool… but no.

**Marina-Kashu: **Too late. (Grins)

**Hermioneandterrastwin16: **(Nods) he was. More about that later.

**Marina-Kashu: **The name's actually Shimon, and its Yugi's grandpa! (Glomps) Sadly, your link didn't work either. Thanks anyway. I don't suppose you could try again?

**Nefertiri Riddle: **Thanks. I have a _flag! _Odd… You make a great beta. I asked three people, the first three who asked me. I sent you the email and you sent a reply back within the hour. It was about ten to four (pm) when I got it. Thanks to you, I could edit really quickly. Thanks to my damn computer, I couldn't update as quick.

**Dark Mage of Sea: **Poor 'ickle Yami. Can you imagine having your life (well… death) dissected like that?

**Kitroku: **I was gonna use you as my beta but your link never showed. I sent an email to the address that's on your bio page though; maybe you can catch it there?

**Killah-sama: **Feel free to faint. They did. Thanks for your help, by the way, but sadly the links never showed up. You've got to put spaces between the URL for it to work.

**Shadowyokokitsune: **Umm….I've never been asked that before. I'm not sure. I don't really have a favourite card either. I guess I could be Gemini Elf. I use it more often than any of my other cards. Gemini Elf alternate their attack… a bit like me in a way. I chop and change what I'm doing _all _the time. I try to look at things from both sides too. So, will that do?

**Jordan: **Well, you've already read it. Was it worth waiting for?

**Storm101: **Do you know Ishtar was a Goddess of love or desire… (or something like that.) (Grins dementedly.) Marik's named after a girl!

**Darkrose 17: **I haven't got a _clue _to what I can say to that. I'm speechless.

**Ceribi Motou: **(Glomps) Your fic was the first ever fic I read when I first opened If I hadn't read that, I doubt I would be writing any of the crap I churn out now. It got me hooked on the HP/YGO crossovers, which lead to me reading Lizeth's… which lead to this. Anyway, I read chapter 19! (Glomps again) You killed her! (Sobs) It was so sweet! (God, that sounds wrong.) OooO. Akuma? I like it… but I'm not using it. I never knew Bakura could be called that. I like! 'Kura is a major…uh… crush? (I prefer Yami, then Seto, then 'Kura, then Marik, then Joey…) He's one of my fave characters! By the way… it _was_ a rhetorical question, meaning you _didn't _have to answer...but hey! What the hell?

**DarkMagicianGirlDragonKnight: **Agh! Don't kill me! (Dives behind nearby sofa) If you kill me how will I update? It's not _my_ fault if Yugi likes Tea…is it? Cool names though.

**sugarpony: **(smirks) I refuse to say. You shall stew in torment till I update again. About Hermione's dragon… it's got like a _zillion _different spellings, and that's the one I use. It's in my deck too, actually, so that's how I know some people spell it.

**HikaruNoJingoku: **Uh…yes, you can. It seems a little odd though, to be asking me. This story was a memento (I can't think of a better word) for Lizeth's History of magic.

**GenticallyElvengryffindor: **Did so!

**ToraTigera: **As far as I can find out it's just Bakura. Someone told me it was Akuma… but so far I haven't been able to find any evidence to back that up.

**Temiya: **'Kay. I'll try to keep in the good habit… but boy, it's hard. I have the memory of a sieve.

**Twiceborn: **I already asked three people… and your link didn't show up. Thanks though… do you mind if I keep you as a reserve?

**Luna's meow: **Cute! But…no. Thanks.

Shadow: Anyway… (Coughs) One of my friends recently decided she was going to kill me because I didn't update fast enough… and I left everybody dying waiting to find out what happened in the next chapter. So, to appease her, save my skin, and keep various reviewers happy…I'm going to say a 'preview' at the end of each chapter. It isn't actually going to be part of the writing… just a quick hint of what's going to happen. So…

PREVIEW THINGY

'Kura's back! (I swear I can hear insane fans cheering and I'm what? A whole ocean away from most of them?) We find out Ron's Red Eyes' name! And… we have a HoM lesson!

Shadow: There. Now you can all die happy.


	10. You can always learn something new

Shadow: Well, I updated… (sighs) Sorry, I'm so _not _in the best mood ever. Somehow or other, I managed to help one of my best friends break her leg, and fall over six times in two days. I _cannot _skate- either on ice, or rollerblading. Anyway, the fic. You 'Kura fans should like it.

Notes:

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

* * *

**With a wave of the Wand**

Yugi was leaving the owlery when a hand grabbed the back of his cloak. "Mr. Mouto, if I may have a word?"

"Yes?" Yugi was a little short – getting someone's attention by yanking on their cloak was never a good idea.

Severus Snape bristled. This young pipsqueak had no right to be rude. He was a newbie… and not even a well dressed one at that. He was also _foreign. _The word was like acid in his mind. "No need to be like that, _Mr._ Mouto." Sarcasm rang in his voice.

Yugi felt his temper beginning to flare up. He tried to repress it. "I believe _you _were the one that grabbed my cloak, Professor. Where I come from, that isn't deemed the most polite way of getting someone's attention."

Snape sneered. "And what of where _you _come from? That bears no weight _here. _Winning petty card games might have impressed people at home, _Mr. _Mouto, but a child doing pathetic card tricks certainly doesn't impress _me_."

/Yugi let me at that baka yaro! Him insulting Duel Monsters I can accept, but not him insulting you! How _dare _he/

Yugi could feel crackles of shadow magic radiating off his darker half. (No Yami, I'll deal with it calmly.)

/How can you say that! You're barely controlling your own temper/

It was true; Yugi was on the verge of exploding. (Yami! Leave it!) He snapped.

The young professor spoke to Snape. His voice was low, yet it carried a sense of deadliness. "I didn't set out to win your approval Professor, and now I have met you, I'm _glad_ I didn't get it. I'd be disgusted if I'd actually gained it."

Professor Snape growled, and was about to speak, but was cut off by an approaching third year Ravenclaw. The girl squeaked when she saw the two professors, and quickly hurried on. The Potions master turned back to speak to Yugi.

…

He was gone.

* * *

****

**Chapter 10: You can always learn something new**

"I know this bloke that might be able t' get what we need. 'E deals wiv anthin' 'e does. Nowt 'e don't handle."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Does he get his things legally?"

Mundungus looked shifty. "Well… tha' depends whatcha class as _legal…"_

Mrs. Weasley didn't look impressed. "I've told you before Mundungus, I don't want anything illegal! We've got enough problems with the Ministry as it is!"

"But _Molly_…"

"No! The Order will have to get its information some other way!"

"How Molly?" Mr. Weasley spoke up.

His wife was aghast. "Don't tell me you're siding with _him!" _She pointed an accusatory finger at Mundungus.

"Molly, I'm sorry – but how else will we get the information we need?"

"_Fine_." Mrs. Weasley's shoulders were shaking with barely suppressed rage. "Fine! Go talk to this… this _bloke, _get the damn information! On your own heads be it if anything goes wrong!" She stormed out of the room.

* * *

Mundungus settled himself further back into the shadows of his seat and took another gulp of Firewhisky. After he had downed some of the burning liquid, he let his eyes scan the room he was in. Knockturn alley was well-known for it's shady behaviour – but this bar seemed to be taking that to the limit. Everywhere Mundungus looked there were dodgy goings on. The man smiled widely. His informant had tipped him off about this place – claimed it was where the bloke he was after was most likely to be found… if he _wanted _to be found. The man Mundungus was after had a pretty big reputation among thieves, in fact, he was known as the king of them. That was only one of his names… there were plenty others. The man was most commonly known as The Jackal. 

"I believe you wanted to meet me?"

Mundungus almost dropped his drink in surprise. There, cloaked in the darkness beside his table, was a figure. The shadows obscured most of the stranger's face, so all that could be seen was a faint smile and a chin. Mundungus felt his jaw drop in surprise. "My informant never-"

The stranger's voice was cool. "I have _informants _too, Fletcher." When the man jumped at his name, the figure's smile turned to a smirk. "Did you seriously think I would come here without first knowing everything- and I do mean _everything- _about my companion? Tut, tut, Fletcher. I'm better than that." Two amber eyes suddenly appeared, glowing from the darkness, their expression mocking. "Here." A file skidded along the table to Mundungus.

The man picked it up and opened it. "What the-?" Mundungus' own face looked up at him from the page.

The amber eyes seemed to be taunting the man. "Everything's in there. Your birth date, jobs, criminal records, criminal activities that _aren't _in the records…" The stranger paused. "There's nothing I don't know about you."

"Oh?" Mundungus felt brave – or perhaps just stupid. "Then what am I doin' 'ere then? Watcha think I want?"

Eyes regarded him in disbelief and scorn. "Do you really think to unfoot me with such an easy question? Truly Fletcher, you've got to learn. You're playing with fire, and you'd best watch out. You might get burned."

"An'ser my question."

There was a low growl of displeasure from the darkness. Mundungus felt his insides squirm, but kept a brave face. Finally, after some consideration, the voice spoke. "Fool. Fine, since you doubt my credibility, I will answer your pathetic attempt at a challenging question. I am feeling lenient, or otherwise you would be dead by now." There was the smallest of silences. "You are here to try and obtain information on the movements of Deatheaters for the Order of the Phoenix."

Mundungus gulped. "You're good."

"Naturally - I am the best." Dry amusement filtered into the stranger's tones.

Mundungus tried to scrutinise the figure in the shadows, but failed. All he could make out was a vague, slender form leaning against a wall. Something seemed to be moving around the figure's neck, but it was probably just a trick of the light – or rather, the lack of it. Two amber eyes, bordering on chocolate brown, followed Mundungus' movements in obvious nonchalance and pale lips were formed in a wry, knowing smirk. The man's voice was indistinguishable – it bore traces of English and a strange accent which couldn't be identified. The man could fit in anywhere, be anyone. Mundungus felt desperate. "Who _are _you?"

"Surely even _you _know the answer to _that."_

"You're the King of Thieves_… aren't_ you? You're the one they call the Jackal. Don't you have a _real _name?"

"Many people would pay dearly for the information you ask of. Why do you think I never show my face? If you cannot see me, if you cannot name me, you cannot know me."

"Fine then." Mundungus took another swig of Firewhisky. "If you're ready, we'll do business."

"You want me to break into the Ministry of Magic." It wasn't a question.

For what seemed like the umpteenth time that night, Mundungus was stunned. "Well… yeah. I want-"

"I know what you want." The Jackal's voice broke in. "My question is: what shall I get in return?"

Vaguely feeling like he was out of his depth, Mundungus tipped a leather pouch out over the table. A steady stream of golden coins trickled onto the tabletop. When the pouch was empty, a large pile of galleons sat on the bench. "This an' two more pouches when we get the info."

The Jackal smirked. "You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

#The Ministry of Magic. The Ministry of Magic! _The Ministry of Magic! _BAKURA! What kind of idiot are you that you're going to break into the _Ministry of Magic!#_

$Oh don't fuss. $ Bakura stroked the crystal snake around his neck fondly.

#Don't _fuss! Bakura! #_

$Yadounshi, be calm. It's not as if it's anything important. $

#NOT IMPORTANT! IT'S THE _MINISTRY OF MAGIC! _HOW'S THAT _NOT IMPORTANT!#_

Bakura rolled his eyes. $Well, it's just another building. 'Snot as if it'll be harder to rob or anything. $

Ryou groaned #I cannot believe you just said that. No, actually I can. It sounds just like one of those _stupid, idiotic-#_

The gentler albino was silenced by a queer burning sensation around their navel. The millennium ring was glowing white hot, and Bakura and Ryou had to avert their eyes lest they were blinded. The snake around the albino's necks slithered down and hid in the collar of Bakura's jacket. Barely a few minutes later, the light and the heat stopped.

#What in God's name was that for? #

$Something's up with the puzzle. $

#Yami and Yugi? Are they-? #

$Ryou, you know as well as I do, the ring would do a lot more than just _flash _if yami and Yugi were in danger. $

#Then what's happening? #

Bakura shrugged. $Your guess is as good as mine. $

* * *

Yami clutched onto the wall for support. The memory flash had left him feeling drained and weak. He gasped for breath. 

(Yami! Daijoubou desu ka? Yami!)

The former ruler giddily steadied himself. /I haven't had one of those for a long time. /

(Oh, Yami.) Yugi sounded relieved.

/Did you see it too/

(Aa.)

/I think _this _memory's message is clear… Something's coming. /

* * *

Bakura shrugged. $Your guess is as good as mine. $ 

Ryou whispered softly. #Oh, I _do _hope they're okay. #

Bakura smirked. $What baka would take on the pharaoh? As much as I hate to admit it, Yami can look after himself. Yugi'll be alright. $

#Still I-#

Again, Ryou was cut off. A voice from behind the two had suddenly yelled: "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Pure instinct made Bakura dive to the left as a bright beam of green light zoomed over the albinos' shoulder. The beam intended for them hit a shop, causing it to explode in a myriad of sound, glass and rubble. There was instant chaos.

Bakura was up and running as soon as he hit the ground. He didn't know who had tried to kill him, and at the present time, he couldn't give a damn. He had to get _outta there. _Knockturn alley was no place to get cornered. To his dismay, the former tomb-robber saw his exit was cut off by a large semi-circle of figures, all of which were dressed in black cloaks. $_Shit!$_

#Oh dear God. # Ryou was aghast. #They're deatheaters. #

Bakura was pissed off. $I couldn't give a damn!I am _not _being beaten by a bunch of _bakas _which never show their _bloody_ faces – _whoever _they areThe tomb-robber turned to go back the way he had came, but discovered that way was cut off as well. Another semi-circle of cloaked figures waited that way, and slowly but surely they were drawing closer.

$Ra give me strength… I don't _like _these people. $

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall, eating their breakfast. Suddenly; Hedwig flew down to Harry and dropped a paper in the boy's lap. Harry frowned at it. "What's this for?" 

Hermione looked over curious, and then her expression turned to one of horror when she looked at the paper – a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Harry, look at the headline!"

The black-haired teen read it in silence.

_AZKABAN – NO LONGER SAFE?_

_MASS BREAKOUT FROM THE ONCE IMPENETRABLE FORTRESS_

_The Ministry of Magic has just released news of a mass breakout from the wizard prison, Azkaban._

_Speaking privately to our reporters in his office barely minutes ago, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that an as yet unknown number of deatheaters – all close to the heart of You-Know-who's old operations – have escaped. _

_The news brings horror to the wizarding world after the tragic return of the Dark Lord in the summer. After You-Know-Who's return, panic spread again through he wizarding world. _

_The Minister stressed: "We must remain calm. Obviously these criminals will rally once again around their former master, but they have been caught before. We here at the Ministry will make sure they are caught again. Under no circumstances are these men and women to be approached. They are highly dangerous. If you believe you have seen one, please report to the Ministry as soon as possible."_

A list of names of the escapees was below the article. The trio read it in grim silence.

Harry spoke first. "Why does it not surprise me Malfoy's dad got out?"

Ron scowled. "Malfoy's probably hiding him at their house. The Ministry will never catch him - they're useless."

* * *

"Hand over the item." A Deatheater snarled. 

Bakura's eye twitched. Ra, this guy had _got _to be kidding. Hand over the millennium ring? Not over his dead body. "Not a chance."

The Deatheater didn't seem to like his answer. "Look at it this way, _freak. _You either hand the ring over _now,_ and we'll stun you. If we have to _take_ it off you, you won't live to regret it."

That was _it. _"_Excuse_ me? You're going to _take _it off me?" Bakura's tone was derisive. "I'd like to see you _try."_

The cloaked Deatheater growled. "Fine, Mr. Ryou, that is how it shall be done. _Crucio!"_

The thief sent out a large wave of shadow magic to meet the coming spell. As has happened when Bella's spell met Yami's, it fizzled into non-existence. Bakura smirked at the look of sheer horror on the deatheaters face. "As I said, just _try _and take it off me."

Suddenly, an intense white blast erupted from behind the albino. It had come from the semi-circle of deatheaters behind, whom Bakura had almost completely forgotten about. The spell caught Bakura full in the back, and knocked him off his feet… but its strength had been miscalculated. Instead of just hitting the albino in one, pure, single beam; the spell had been overpowered, so consequently had branched out and hit everyone on the other side – which just happened to be the opposite semi-circle of deatheaters.

As the blast wasn't as concentrated as it might have been, Bakura was not dead, and was still conscious – practically a miracle. Still, he was flat on his back in Knockturn alley, and he wasn't in likely to be getting up in the near future.

#Bakura! #

$ Ryou…I…$

#C'mon, Bakura. You _need _to get up. #

$I know… Yadounshi… $ Bakura's voice faded. He was unconscious, but still held control over the body. Ryou couldn't wake him so he could take over.

#_Bakura_! #

A Deatheater was approaching, glee glowing in her sunken eyes. "You're _mine."

* * *

_

/Why didn't you let me deal with him/ Yami snapped at Yugi.

Yugi continued walking along the corridor calmly. (Yami, just because someone doesn't like us is no reason to blast them to the shadow realm.)

/Who says I would've blasted him to the shadow realm/

(Well, what _would _you have done to him then?) Amethyst eyes were politely curious. /Offered him tea and crumpets?)

/You know _damn well _what I would've done/

(Which is why I refused to let you deal with it. I do _not _want to explain to the headmaster why he'll need a new potions master.)

/I-err…/ Yami faltered.

Yugi sighed. (Anyway… we'd best go get something to eat before classes begin. I don't think I can face the sixth-years without breakfast.)

* * *

A female Deatheater was there, leaning over to claim her prize. "_Fool."_

Suddenly, the snake that had been hidden under the albino's collar lunged forward and sank it's fangs into the woman's hand. She pulled back with a scream.

The scream cut through Bakura's unconsciousness. $...Wha-? $

#'Kura! #

Amber eyes focused quickly. $Ra, I hurt. $

#Hurt is good; it means you're still alive. Unless we get out of here soon though, that won't last for long. #

Bakura took in the chaos around himself. $My snake…? $

#Just saved our sorry butts. Now can we _move! _We can find it later! #

$But-$ Bakura stopped himself. Ryou was right. They needed to get out. $Let's go. $

* * *

Hermione stepped into the 'classroom'. "Seth, I summon you!" Her dragon appeared from the darkness, it's crystal white scales glittering in the black. She looked at the two boys. "Well? Aren't you going to summon?" 

Harry shrugged. "Sure. Atem, are you there?" A red-clothed Dark Magician came to stand beside the boy.

Ron didn't look so sure. "I-- do I have to?" His friends nodded. "Right." Ron's face was white. "R-Red-ey-eyes Black dr-dr-dr…_I can't do it!"_

"Of course you can." Appearing almost as silently as the monsters, Yugi placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I _can't!"_ Ron's face was panicked.

"You _can." _Yugi's voice carried the conviction Ron's lacked. "You can do anything." Soothing magic travelled down his hand and into the boy. "Just relax Ron, and let your magic guide you."

"I'm doomed."

Yugi smiled wryly. (At least he sounds calmer.) "_Ron."_

The red-head cast appealing eyes to the young professor. "Sir, my guide doesn't even have a name! How can I call something which doesn't have a name to be called by?"

"Then give your Red-Eyes a name."

"Like _what!..._Sir." He added.

Yugi frowned, his mind deep in thought. Finally: "Ron, tell me: what is the one thing you wish you could have more of? More than money, more than grades. What would it be?"

The teen paused. Memories of his school life flicked through his mind. In his first year, the Devil's Snare sprang to mind. In the second, spiders and Aragog. In his third year, the Boggart, the fourth year was the tournament, and the fifth was at the Ministry. Ron decided. "_Courage_."

"Then that is what you shall call your Red-Eyes: Jaribu, one of courage. Now, summon him."

"Alright." Ron swallowed nervously. "J-Jaribu, I summon you!"

Ron's Red-Eyes Black Dragon leapt from the dark, it's wings outstretched. It gave a loud shriek, than settled itself behind it's master. Ron gulped, but remained upright.

Yugi smiled encouragingly. "See? You _can _do it."

* * *

Professor Mouto had begun his lesson. "As you will already know, there is more to this world than originally meets the eye. Before you came to Hogwarts, how many people here didn't know magic really existed?" 

Harry, Hermione, and a few others in the class raised their hands.

Yami nodded. "This is a prime example of what I want to discuss today. In a way, the world as we know it is split into two: the muggle world, and the wizarding world. To the muggles, it is as if we wizards don't exist; whereas we, on the other hand, know, live and deal with them on a constant basis. One world is totally unaware of the other." Yami paused. "This is true for more than just the muggles."

There was a dead silence while his words sunk in. Then, Dean raised his hand. "Sir, are you saying there's another _world _out there? One we've never heard of?"

"That's almost exactly what I'm saying. It's not just one world out there though-there's hundreds."

There was a hushed quiet.

Ron spoke. "_Wow_."

Yami smiled. "'Wow' indeed, Mr Weasley."

Hermione put her hand up. "Sir? If there are so many other worlds, how will you teach us about all of them? Isn't that impossible?"

The professor nodded. "It certainly is. I would not be able to tell you about even _half _of them. So, I'm not going to. I'm going to teach you about seven…including the one you're in now."

Yami sat on his desk and began to speak. "There are seven 'realms' that we know for definite about. Information on the others is hazy, and not very reliable. The first 'realm' is the one of mortals- or, earth as we know it already. Humans 'rule' in this world. We've made this realm our own.

The second world is the Wild Realm- and as the name suggests, it is totally wild and uncontrollable. There is no dominant life form in the Wild realm, though there is an abundance of life. Think of it like all the most naturally beautiful places in the earth all together in one place, without any Human aid or intervention.

Next, is the realm of the Lost Ones. This realm's… a little odd. There are many creatures in it… though none which we are accustomed to seeing. There isn't that much information on the Lost One's realm- but what we _do_ know about it isn't that good. Anyone who stays there too long… well, they get _lost_. We've never found them again.

The fourth realm I wish to teach you about is the realm of darkness. An ordinary mortal entering this realm would be devoured by the dark instantly, and killed.

To balance the odds, there is also a realm of light. Sadly though, this too would kill you on entering. The light is so bright, so intense, only a God-born could possibly enter and live. Everyone one else would be burned by the light."

Hermione raised her hand. "Sir? Are there actually people out there who are God-born? I thought it was just a saying. Surely it can't be true?"

"Miss. Granger, all sayings have an element of truth in them… however hard it may be for us to prove it. Just because our eyes cannot see it is no reason for us not to believe. Tell me Miss. Granger, where do you think we are?" Yami asked.

"The Mortal Realm, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Yami smiled. "Then Miss. Granger, you have been deceived by what your mind tells you. We are _not in_ Hogwarts, and we are most definitely _not_ in the Mortal Realm."

* * *

Bakura was _not _happy. $Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, _STUPID! $ _He stormed inside his soul room and slammed the door. 

Ryou tentatively knocked. #'Kura-kun? Yami, are you alright? #

$Go _away! $ _Bakura's yell came through the door.

#_'Kura-kun_. # Ryou was firm. He'd learnt over the years it was the best way to approach his darker half when he was in a mood. #Yami, let me in. #

$Why _should _I? $ Bakura sounded like a petulant child.

# Because it's not my fault you're upset! Let me _in! #_

The door swung open slowly. $Fine. $

Ryou entered. Bakura was sitting on a couch in his room, his arms wrapped around his legs. His eyes were deliberately averted from his hikari's, and he hid as much as possible of his face under snowy bangs. #Oh, 'Kura. #

$Please Ryou, just go away. $

#No. # The white-haired hikari shook his head. # Bakura, it wasn't your fault. #

$How can you say that! It was my fault we were down that alley, wasn't it! If I hadn't took us there we wouldn't have been attacked, and I wouldn't have put you in danger. It's-$

Ryou cut him off. # -not your fault. How can I blame you for what you are? No man can do that- it would condemn us all. #

$But if I-$

# 'Kura, they asked for the ring. They would have sensed it's powers _wherever_ we were. It was just bad luck we were caught in Knockturn alley. #

$I didn't pay attention! I could have got us both killed! $

Ryou laughed softly. # 'Kura-kun, I never thought I'd hear you say that. I'm _used _to near-death experiences; they're part of my life now. How could they not be? We bear a millennium item. That _alone _is enough to have us on a million death warrants. #

$Still I-$

#'Kura, you idiot! # Ryou bent down and hugged his darker half.

Bakura let out an undignified squawk. $_Ryou_! $

His hikari laughed. # Baka. # He ruffled the other's spiky bangs. #I don't blame you for anything 'Kura, so don't blame yourself. # Ryou got up quickly and left.

Bakura was left, staring astonished after his light.

* * *

Shadow: Return of the reviews! (Twilight zone music) 

**Yugiohfreak: **Nope, still didn't work. Try putting spaces between the URL.

**Hikari Skysong: **'Tis seriously creepy. Somebody did that to me and I _freaked._ And _then _the person comes up behind me and says hi! And she wondered why I was jumpy after that…

**Marina-Kashu: **Thankyou for your oh-so-not-so-subtle hints. _Please _don't go hyper… but yes, he'll make an appearance at the tour- _waiiit_. Note to self: never give away big plot lines. Oh yeah, as for the country, England. Since American (it is, isn't it?) most people who use it are most likely to be American. (Please don't take offence if you're not.) My updates are usually few and far between, so that's why this is a bit of a surprise to me.

**Kayono: **Ooooo. I _like _that name. Do you know any other stuff about him? I don't care if it's rumours or not. He's a key character… believe it or not.

**Hermioneandterrastetwin16: **Y'know, that's the problem with putting your reviews at the end. The reviewers have already read the story. (sighs.)

**Shadowyokokitsune: **Nah, I won't die. (unless some giant meteor suddenly decides it's pinpointed my location and…. Or an assassin has… let's just not dwell on that….) You can _really _tell who the 'Kura fans are.

**Killah-sama: **Hey, thanks. You read the reviews page? Just out of sheer curiosity here… why? Ah, yes… Bakura's name _is _everywhere. Thant 'preview' got quite a few people hyper.

**Just want to help: **Thankyou… and I _did _kinda go overboard with his accent, didn't I? Oh well, thanks for saying so. I can edit it for his text in later chapters.

**Nefertiri Riddle: **I still think your picture of the cat was cool. Forgive me, it's got nothing to do with this story, but it was still cool. Thanks for your beta-ing.

**Jordan: **The tournament hasn't _quite _started yet.

**Seventhspanishangel12:** Done.

**Luna's meow: **I still haven't worked out the number link… but the explanation sounded cool. (Blushes.) I fell in love with the name as soon as I saw it.

**Ceribi Motou: **Girlfriend? Hmm… (evil smirk) I dunno… Might do. Thanks for the offer.

**Temiya: **Umm….Tadaaaaaaaa!

**Skittles the sugar fairy: **I haven't _seen _that yet! (Wails) But I'm going to see it on Saturday. Woot! Go me! Oh yeah, thanks.

**Kenmeishouri: **What's onegai mean?

**Anette chase: **I'm fourteen now, 'twas my birthday last week. I've always liked reading and writing, maybe that helped? Anyhow, hope you can read this before your hols. Sorry if you have to live in suspense.

**Dark Mage of Sea: **I _like _making him evil… then everyone can go and happily stomp on him. Yes, I am a little vindictive authoress, aren't I?

Shadow: Oh God, _yes_, I'll still do the stupid 'preview'.

PREVIEW

More news on the tournament sparks off big debates… Lupin's DADA class! Duel Monsters classes! Hermione gets nosy…

Shadow: Oh yeah… you might have to wait a little longer for the next update. I still haven't finished typing it up. As always, read and review… (please).


	11. Duel Classes

Shadow: I'm warning you people now, the chapters get longer after here-on-in. And when I say long, I mean _long. _This is the longest chapter as yet, so… enjoy!

Oh yeah... I just want to say everything's a bit screwed up for me with the interent and computers and so on, so I won't be able to answer all the reviews and stuff. I thought you'd rather I updated and only answered a few than not updated at all.

**With a Wave of the Wand**

**Chapter 11: Duel Classes**

Harry stared. "Wow."

Ron came up behind him and whistled lowly. "That's a _big _crowd."

"What's it for?"

There was a loud shriek from Hermione – she was by the notice board where the crowd was gathering. "Ron! Harry! Get over here _now!"_

The two said teens hurried over. "What?"

"Look!" Hermione frantically waved a flailing hand at a new notice pinned to the board.

Harry narrowly avoided being whacked in the face with the hand, and read the notice:

_DUEL MONSTERS TOURNAMENT_

_Delegations from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, New Victoria and Anubia will be arriving at 5 o' clock on Friday, the 30th of October. The official opening of the tournament is set to begin on the 31st, and will be celebrated with an opening ball. More information will be released at a later date on the ball._

_Sadly, the whole school is unable to participate in the tournament. Each school has been allotted 200 places, to be earned by a series of elimination matches to be held before the 30th. These will take place on the 17th of September. All who wish to participate must sign the list outside the great hall before the 20th of August._

_A series of dueling classes has been organised for those who wish to participate in the tournament. Attendance will only be admitted to those students who have signed the list. The classes will begin on the 25th of August. _

Hermione grinned beside him. "Oh, come _on_! We've _got to_ sign that list!"

* * *

Sadly, it appeared quite a few other students had had exactly the same idea. A large group of students were packed around the great hall's entrance, straining to reach a list that had been pinned up beside the doors.

"We'll never get through that lot!" Ron groaned. "We might as well give up now."

"I agree, Weasley." Malfoy smirked as he spotted the trio. Crabbe and Goyle were at his heels.

Ron growled. "I'm not giving up! You haven't signed the list _either_!"

The other boy smirked nastily. "Oh, that's where you're _wrong. _I've _already _signed that list, in fact, my name's _first."_

Harry snorted. "Good for you. You need all the help you can get."

Draco scowled. "Shut it, _Potter."_

"Why? Can't you stand a little teasing about how you _lost _Malfoy? Poor, poor Malfoy, can't play Duel Monsters."

"You'll _pay _for that! No-one beats me!"

"That's a surprise. I already _have."_

Scowling, Draco stormed off, Crabbe and Goyle following him like the mindless idiots they were.

Ron grinned at Harry. "Never mind the club mate, you just made my day."

* * *

Yugi muttered something under his breath and slumped in his chair in the staff room. Professor Lupin grinned at him. "Regretting your decision already?"

"_Yes." _

"Awww, poor Yugi. Serves you right."

"For _what_? What did I do that was so _wrong_?"

Lupin shrugged. "Become a world renowned duelist?"

"It was a moment of madness."

Lupin laughed. "Oh well. I wish you luck."

Yugi glared. "I'd accept the well-wishes if they weren't so obviously insincere."

"_Insincere? _Yugi, I'm _wounded_. How could you think so little of me?"

"Well I – _wait!" _Yugi's eyes lit up with an evil gleam. "Remus, I'll see you later." The History of Magic teacher made for the staff room's door.

Lupin didn't like that gleam one bit. "Yugi? _Yugi? Yugi! _What are you _up _to! _Yugiiiii!"

* * *

_

Happily, Ron, Harry and Hermione congregated with rest of their class outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. They'd finally managed to sign the list, after much pushing and shoving, and their names were now hastily scrawled like hundreds of others on the now much-worn piece of paper outside the great hall. They could now, quite contentedly, concentrate on their lessons, and judging by the creature that was sitting at the front of their classroom beside Professor Lupin, they'd need to.

Professor Lupin smiled at his class. He indicated the creature. "This, for those of you who haven't already realised, is a sphinx. Sphinxes are ancient beings, and are extremely intelligent. They're often used to guard places or items of importance, only allowing those that know a password or an answer to a riddle to pass. Basically, if you're not that bright, you won't get past them, and I wouldn't advise you to even _try."_

Harry was gaping at the sphinx. _He'd faced this one in his fourth year! _He was _sure _of it! He'd recognise the sphinx's cool almond eyes _anywhere._

Professor Lupin continued. "Today, I want you all to try and answer the sphinx's riddle. If someone cracks it, you can all have a bar of Honeydukes best chocolate! Let's see who can get past her! Now," He turned to the sphinx, "if you'd please?"

The great creature nodded, and spoke.

"_My first is in fury, but never in rage,_

_My second's in wizard, but never in mage,_

_My third lies in rope, but never in knot,_

_My fourth's in forget, but never forgot._

_So tell me the word that I wish for this hour,_

_Which is the name of man's favourite flower?"_

"A flower!" Dean was incredulous. "We've got to tell her then name of a _flower!"_

The sphinx smiled her secretive smile, and remained silent.

"I don't get it." Neville looked blank.

Hermione was scrabbling for her parchment. "I know this!"

Ron looked bored. "Well, answer it then!"

"I'm trying to work it out!"

Harry frowned. "'Mione, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for paper to write on!"

The jade-eyed teen shook his head. "You don't _need_ it."

"I'm _getting _it."

"'Kay." Harry shrugged his shoulders. He might as well try and work it out in his head. He spoke to the sphinx. "S'cuse me, would you repeat the first line?"

The beast nodded.

"_My first is in fury, but never in rage."_

_Right. That _meant the first letter could be f, u or y.The answers to riddles were usually simple, not at all complicated, so the flower they were hunting for was probably very common. Harry didn't know any common flowers beginning in u or y, so that left f. "Could I have the second line now, please?"

"_My second's in wizard, but never in mage."_

That meant w, i, z, r, d. "The third?"

"_My third lies in rope, but never in knot,"_

R, p or e. "And the last line please?"

"_My fourth's in forget, but never forgot."_

E. It _had _to be e. "The last two lines now, please…"

"_So tell me the word that I wish for this hour,_

_Tell me the name of man's favourite flower."_

Okay… The first letter was most likely 'F'.

The second was _probably _going to be a vowel… so that meant it was 'I'.

The third? Fip? _No. _Fie? _No. _Fir? That sounded okay.

The fourth…. 'E'.

F,I,R,E – fire. That was the answer – _fire_! Harry grinned. "The answer's fire!"

The sphinx nodded and professor Lupin clapped. "Well _done, _Harry!"

Hermione tched, but grudgingly realised Harry had got it. Dean was utterly confused. "How's fire a flower?"

Hermione smiled. "Why don't _you _tell us, Harry? After all, _you _solved the riddle."

Harry blinked. "I haven't got a _clue. _Hermione?"

The girl smiled again, if a tad smugly. "Fire is known as _le fleur rouge, _the red flower. It's man's favourite flower because it was the best thing we ever discovered, without fire we'd be dead."

Professor Lupin nodded. "That is true. Now, as promised, chocolate!"

* * *

Yugi sat on the edge of his desk, violet eyes scanning the class. "Last lesson I discussed _five _realms with you, leaving two more. These realms need a little more time to go over, both are confusing as hell to try and understand, and both have strange tales to accompany them. Since this is a _History of magic _lesson, the tales are necessary." Yugi paused. "The first I wish to discuss is the Shadow Realm."

Parvati raised her hand. "Sir? So there's a realm of light, a realm of darkness and a realm of in-between? Isn't that what earth's meant to be? I thought humans were meant to be a perfect blend of light and darkness, so they naturally had the world that matched."

"Where did you learn that?" Yugi was curious.

"Professor Trelawney, sir."

"Well, she's right."

Ron muttered to Harry. "There's a surprise."

Yugi smiled at Parvati. "The earth _is _the 'in-between realm', as you put it, but the Shadow Realm is _not. _Shadows are almost as dangerous as pure light and pure dark. At least if either of those gets to you, you're almost guarantied to be killed instantly. With the shadows your death is usually slow and lingering. It's an extremely painful way to die. Your mental, physical and magical selves are gradually weakened, until they just collapse. When that happens, you're as good as dead."

Hermione waved her hand in the air. "Sir? You said _usually. _That means it's only with most people, doesn't it? What about other people, the _unusual _ones? What happens to _them?"_

"They survive."

"Why, sir?" Hermione asked again.

"They have the certain type of magic required to survive in the Shadow Realm."

"What magic is that?"

Yugi seemed a little hesitant to answer. "Shadow magic."

Hermione waved her hand again. "Sir? What _is _shadow magic? What does it do? Is it more powerful than the magic we possess? Who actually _has _shadow magic?"

"Miss. Granger. I'm sorry, but there is not time to answer your questions now. If you are still curious, ask me after class."

Hermione nodded, and her hand drifted down again.

Yugi continued where he had left off. "The Shadow Realm is a strange place, and has existed alongside our world since the time of the ancients. Some evidence points to it being around _before _the earth realm. There are few mentions of the Shadow Realm throughout history, but what _is_ known is larger than you would imagine. Research has come to light claiming that the inhabitants of the Shadow Realm destroyed Atlantis."

The class descended into uproar.

"_Atlantis!"_

"How can _anything _wipe out a _whole civilisation!"_

"_What _inhabitants!"

The professor smiled knowingly. "Perhaps you'd all like to calm down so I may answer some of your questions?" Instant silence descended. "Good. Now, about the inhabitants of the shadow realm… They're monsters."

"What do they look like?" Harry was interested.

"I'm glad you asked that." Yugi leant casually on his desk. "What do _you _think they look like?"

"Er- little green men with laser cannons?"

The amethyst-eyed teacher laughed cheerfully. "Well, you're partially right. I believe some of them _do _look like that."

"They _do!" _Harry was amazed.

He got a swift nod in reply. "They do. _All _of them are very familiar to us. In fact most of us see them every day."

"You're kidding!" Ron blurted out. _"I_ don't see monsters every day!"

"Are you so sure of that, Mr. Weasley? Are you one hundred percent _positive _you don't see monsters?"

"Positive."

A teasing glint entered Yugi's eye. "Mr. Weasley, if you would please show me what is in your pocket at this moment?"

Ron frowned. "My wand, parchment, and my deck, sir."

"Please look at your deck, Mr. Weasley. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it _does _contain monsters, doesn't it?"

* * *

The whole class was completely astonished.

"Our Duel Monsters live in the _Shadow Realm_!"

"But that's _impossible_!"

"But Duel Monsters is only a _game_! They _can't_ be real!"

"Why ever not?" Yugi looked innocent. "All good games have at least a thin basis of truth in them, and I can guarantee you that there is a lot more than a _thin _amount of truth in _this _particular game."

Hermione decided to start asking questions again. "Sir? But how did Duel monsters' creator find out about the Shadow realm?"

"Because of what happened 3,000 years ago in Egypt."

"What happened?"

Yugi smiled softly. "That's the tale that I'm going to tell you."

* * *

"Egypt, 3,000 year ago… the time of the pharaohs. The pharaohs were considered Gods, and their word was law. Most pharaohs were male – there were a few exceptions – but they were nearly always boys. If a khanh – or a prince - was born, all of Egypt would rejoice. When the pharaoh passed away, he had an heir to take his place as ruler of the Two Lands. Usually, most pharaohs ascended to the throne as adults, but again, there were exceptions. Does anyone know of any?"

Hermione's hand was in the air instantly, but surprisingly, so was Ron's.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Tutankhamen, sir."

"Correct. Tutankhamen is one of the most famous boy-kings of the Nile. But there was another, and he ruled from a younger age than Tutankhamen."

"What was his name?" Dean Thomas asked.

"He was known as the 'Nameless One'."

"Why?"

"There are many reasons. In Egypt, it was thought if you knew someone's name, you had power over that person. It would be extremely dangerous therefore, for the pharaoh to reveal his name to _anybody. _A select few would know his true name, but not the general public. He would have had a second name he used for the people. Another reason is for what this pharaoh actually _did. _What he did was so great, the people treated him with reverence and awe – more than they'd usually do – and his name was considered sacred – _too _sacred to be uttered by anyone unblessed by the Gods."

"But surely we must know his _other _name?" Dean was surprised.

Yugi paused. "He has many, it would be impossible to pinpoint a specific name."

"So, sir?" Hermione put her hand up _again._

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"What did the pharaoh actually _do?"_

"He saved his people. Eight years before the pharaoh had been born, a terrible tragedy occurred; one which he knew nothing about. A High Priest to the pharaoh lied about a spell to the khanh's father, not telling Egypt's ruler about the sacrifice necessary for the spell to be performed."

"A _sacrifice_?" Ron's tone was hushed.

His professor nodded sadly. "Ninety-nine thieves. The High Priest commanded some men to kill the inhabitants of a small village, sparing no-one. Men, women and children were slaughtered. Then, the corpses were rounded up and burnt. Only one person survived the assault - a young boy, who had been hidden away by his father. He had witnessed the deaths of his mother, his father, and the rest of his family. As it had been the pharaoh's men that had killed them, he naturally blamed the pharaoh. Legend says he was afraid to leave his hiding place until a few days later, but when he did, he was horrified by what he saw. His village – his _home _– was covered in blood, and at the village's heart was a temple. The temple paid homage to the pharaoh, and spoke of the spell that had been performed… _to bring about peace._ The boy believed his family had been killed at the pharaoh's orders, and vowed revenge. Then, he disappeared into the desert."

The class looked at Yugi solemnly.

Parvati whispered softly. "The poor boy. How old was he?"

"Eight."

Grim silence met his words then,

"Oh my God."

* * *

Yugi continued his tale. "The Egyptian's were always fond of games – especially one's of power and strength. For the powerful people in Egypt, a game sprang up – Shadow games. People could draw on their own souls – or kas, as they were known – and battle them. After a time, the games took over. It was necessary for imakhu to be trained in Shadow magic – the magic that was required to summon the ka. Shadow magic could be used for practically anything, and those trained in its use were extremely powerful and influential. Six High Priests who were highly skilled in shadow magic defended the pharaoh, and the pharaoh himself would be trained in the magic, summoning and games from when he was a young child. This was true for the prince. The khanh had been brought up among magic, and was adept at the art. The prince was an intelligent boy and considered a God-blessed child. As he grew older he grew stronger and wiser, and was soon the most powerful shadow wielder in Egypt. Times were good though, and he was not required to use his skills apart from the odd bout with his friends.

Years passed, and the kingdom suffered a terrible blow. The pharaoh died early, and left his twelve-year old son an orphan, and the new ruler of the Two Lands. It was a heavy burden for the boy to carry. He struggled on though, and soon the kingdom grew to respect their boy-king. Then, trouble arose. A thief-lord came to power in the kingdom, one who was claimed to be able to steal anything and go anywhere. It seemed almost inevitable that the two 'kings' should meet.

They did. The thief broke into the palace and challenged the pharaoh to a Shadow Duel, saying the winner would, quite literally _take all. _It would be a duel to the death. The thief was questioned about his motives for the attack, and the truth was revealed. The thief had been the lone survivor of the attack on the village. _He _had been the boy who escaped, and swore revenge on the pharaoh. Since the man was dead, the hate was transferred onto the pharaoh's son, the current ruler. The thief claimed the spell that had been cast for peace was useless, for the hearts that commanded the spell were black. The late pharaoh's greatest wish may have been for truth and justice, but his dying wish was in vain. No truth, justice _or _peace had come about." Yugi stopped, a flash of pain flicking across his face. It disappeared as quickly as it had come however, and he continued. "The thief summoned his ka monster – Diaboundou – and attacked, defeating the six High Priests to the pharaoh – some of the most powerful shadow wielders around. Angered, confused and upset, the pharaoh stepped forwards. He summoned a monster – not his own ka… which _was _possible – and defeated the thief. His attack should've killed the intruder, but by some miracle, the thief survived. On the verge of death he ran, using his monster's special ability to escape the palace and his fate. But as he left, he spoke to the pharaoh. He told the pharaoh to prepare himself, for his kingdom's hope was waning, and the thief-king's war would soon begin."

* * *

Hermione approached Yugi's desk tentatively, her books hugged to her chest. "..Sir…?"

"Hermione." The History of magic professor looked up, and smiled briefly at the girl. "How can I help you?"

"It's about the Shadow magic sir… I'm really curious about it. I've never heard of it before."

"Not many people have." Yugi's face was solemn. He paused slightly, debating whether to say something. "Miss. Grainger, may I give you some advice?"

"Of course, sir."

"Hermione, as a teacher I try not to lie to my students, because I personally hate to be lied to. Telling the truth can be good in some situations, but in other's it can do more harm than otherwise."

"I understand." The girl nodded.

"Do you?" Her teacher looked up at her again, and their eyes met. Hermione was startled to realise the man's eyes were _crimson. I thought they were violet! _The professor continued. "Miss. Grainger, a little knowledge can be a very dangerous thing."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "But surely sir, knowledge should be shared by all?" _Why are his eyes red?_

"Think of it this way: if everyone knew everything, everyone would know nothing, because everyone else already knew everything they knew."

"But some information we must have to share _surely? _It wouldn't be fair otherwise." _Tell me why your eyes are red. I need to know! They were violet before!_

Yami sighed. "Who ever said the world was fair? Besides, Miss. Grainger, some information is better left unknown."

Hermione had one last try. "What kind of information would that be, sir?" _Your eyes? _

"The kind which everyone hungers to be told, but is too frightened to hear." Yami smiled gently. "Good day, Miss. Grainger."

_You have been dismissed.

* * *

_

Hermione plonked some books on the desk. "I _knew _I'd read something about it somewhere. It took me _ages _to find this stuff."

Ron and Harry looked at her curiously. "Beg pardon?"

The girl looked at them pityingly. "The _pharaoh,_ you idiots."

"_Oh…" _Comprehension dawned on the boy's faces.

Hermione flicked a book open to a page and tapped a finger on a paragraph. "There."

Ron read aloud what was written there. _"…But there is a period in the great history of Egypt that remains a mystery to us all. There is simply a blank page in the amazing story of what was once the greatest empire in the world_." The red-head looked up. "'Mione, how can you read this?"

Harry elbowed him. "Sshh, I'm reading." He continued from where Ron had left off. "_For a period of roughly seventeen years, there is nothing. There are no records of this time, no artefacts… it is simply a mystery. Historians know that there _must _have been a pharaoh ruling at the time, for straight after the blank, a new pharaoh is in place. What happened to the last is unknown… and is what Egyptologists the world over are desperate to find out. Just _who _ruled this amazing empire during that time?"_ Harry stopped. "It just goes on from there to talk about some new age of pharaoh. Do I need to read that?"

Hermione shook her head. "No… but read _this _bit." She dumped another book in front of Harry.

The teen obliged. "…_a great silence. Only legends can speak of that time. These tales tell of a boy king, greater than Tutankhamen, a _true_ Horus. Even the legends are hushed; the pharaoh's name is spoken in reverence and respect even now. None of the facts that are brought up can be proven scientifically… but still there is that elusive gap in our knowledge. What is said fits, but so would a thousand other tales- and there _are _a thousand other tales. What makes _this _tale so special though, is the pharaoh's name. For how many youths have there ever been that can claim a name that still strikes awe into peoples souls? Surely, something about this story must ring true. The name is too bold to be created on a fantastical whim. Who else can claim such a name as Darkness?" _

Hermione smiled. "See? That's _got _to be the pharaoh Professor Mouto was talking about."

"It does?" Ron was confused.

"Yes!" The girl was impatient. "Practically nobody knows anything about that time! It's the only time it could have happened!"

"Is it?"

"_Yes!" _Hermione took a deep breath. "Of course, we'll have to find out more."

"We _will?" _Ron was getting more and more perplexed.

Hermione nodded. "Harry and you will just have to go and look in the Restricted Section, that's all."

"_What!" _Both Harry and Ron gaped at her. "_Hermione!"_

Their friend shrugged lightly. "The information's got to be there."

"Why should we go?" Ron demanded.

"Because if you don't, I'll refuse to help you with your homework ever again."

The red-head gulped. "Okay."

* * *

Harry and Ron crept back along the hallway to their common room, their pockets full of parchment which banged against their sides, the invisibility cloak over their heads. They'd just come back from the library, where they'd spent an hour quickly going over books in the Restricted Section for Hermione. They'd found nothing. It had been a wasted trip, and no doubt Hermione would make them go again the next night to do another hunt.

Ron sighed. "Nothing, I tell you, _nothing! _Why did we do this again?"

"Hermione threatened us with no help, remember? We _had _to do it."

Ron let out a loud sigh, but remained silent.

"Damn!" A piece of parchment fell out of Harry's pocket and he bent down to pick it up. He did so, and looked down to hastily stuff it back in his pocket.

"Er…Harry?" Ron tugged on his friend's sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"Is there _meant _to be a giant wolf ahead of us blocking the hallway?"

Harry froze. Slowly, he raised his eyes to the creature in front of them. A large, beautiful, silver wolf bared it's fangs at them, it's hackles raised. The wolf was a finely-tuned killing machine, and Harry knew _exactly_ what it was instantly. "_Silver Fang…"_

"Y'what?"

"It's Silver Fang… a Duel Monster."

"But that's… it _can't _be!" The wolf growled, and Ron hastily lowered his voice. "It would've had to have come form the Shadow realm, and that's shut…_isn't_ it?"

Silver Fang growled again, and it's beady eyes fixed upon the two teens. Clearly the creature could see through their invisibility cloak. Harry gulped. "Tell that to _it." _

Ron cringed as the creature began to advance upon them. "What shall we do?"

"I'd suggest running, but that thing would pounce on us before we got two steps."

"Harry, mate, I did _not _need to hear that."

Silver Fang moved closer, it's vicious claws gleaming as brightly as it's eyes.

Ron and Harry began to back away slowly. Ron spoke quietly. "Remind me to blame Hermione for this when we get back."

Harry nodded. "We have to get back _first. _On the count of three we run for it, okay?"

"Okay."

"One."

The wolf crouched, it's fur bristling.

"Two."

Silver Fang tensed, preparing to spring. Ron whimpered. Where was Jaribu when you needed him?

"Three!" Harry and Ron dived for cover and silver fang leapt. Ron could see the monster coming towards him, wickedly sharp claws ready to tear into his flesh…

Suddenly, an intense pain gripped the red-head's mind and with a loud screech, _something _swooped before him and met the oncoming attack. Silver Fang crashed against the boy's defender, and with a mournful howl, was extinguished in a ball of flame.

Through his pain, Ron opened his eyes. Blearily, his mind took in what his eyes were showing it. "_Jaribu…_?" Then, he crumpled to the floor.

* * *

In his bedroom on the opposite side of the castle, Professor Lupin awoke as a bolt of pain flared in his chest, roughly where his heart was.

* * *

Harry watched, astonished, as Ron's Red Eyes black dragon vanished. Jaribu had saved them! "What the…?"

Noises further along the corridor brought the teen back into focus. _Teachers! _Quickly, Harry moved and covered himself and Ron – who was out cold – with the invisibility cloak. He could do nothing else while his friend was unconscious.

He was just it time. Professor McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick arrived, all clearly annoyed with one another.

Professor Flitwick frowned. "It would appear there is no-one here, Severus."

Snape growled. "It would _appear _so…"

"Then what is the need for this?" McGonagall asked, irritated. "The culprits – if there _were _any in the first place – will be long gone."

"They won't be." The potions master muttered.

McGonagall wasn't impressed. "Can _you _see anyone?"

"Just because we can't see them doesn't mean they're not here!"

"Professors?" A new voice spoke. "I heard a noise. Is something wrong?" Yugi stepped into view.

"Yugi." Professor Flitwick smiled in greeting with professor McGonagall. Snape scowled.

"We think there was a disturbance." The transfiguration teacher nodded. "But the culprits seem to be already gone. Severus here believes they may still be here."

Yugi's eyes scanned the passageway. For one moment, Harry felt those amethyst eyes rest on him and Ron, but they moved on. The teen sighed quietly, relieved. "I see no-one."

"There you have it Severus! There is no-one. Now, I really must be going. I have classes first thing in the morning. Goodnight." Professor McGonagall swept away, Flitwick nodding and following after her.

Snape and Yugi were left.

Snape wasn't happy. "You _know _they're here."

"Who, professor?"

"You know fine well _who! _Potter and his friends!"

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "As I said before, I see no-one."

"They're here."

Harry shivered slightly at the hatred in Snape's voice.

Yugi's tone was cool. "_Really _professor, must you make your hate for the boy so blatantly obvious? Perhaps you are letting your hatred cloud your judgement – there is _no-one here."_

Snape growled. "I see Potter has a new fan in his club." He stalked off angrily.

As soon as the potion's master was out of sight, the History of Magic teacher spoke. "Harry, you can come out now."

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off himself and Ron. "Thankyou, sir."

Yugi bent down beside Ron. "He summoned – didn't he?"

"Yes sir."

"What happened?"

"We were attacked by a Monster – Silver Fang. Somehow Ron summoned Jaribu – I don't even think he meant to."

Amethyst eyes were thoughtful. "I wonder whose ka it was…"

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Ron collapse? We're fine in class."

"It's harder to summon in this world, it puts great magical strain on your mind. Ron'll be fine when his magic sorts itself out."

"How long will that be?" Harry was worried.

Yugi smiled. "With a little help; two seconds." He placed a hand on Ron's chest. Magic flowed down from him into the teen.

Ron's eyes fluttered open. "God, I have _such _a headache."

Harry laughed, relieved. Yugi grinned. "See? Now, I think you two had best be getting back to your common room. Can you manage all right, or do you need a hand?"

Ron seemed to be coming around completely – judging by his curses anyway. Harry smiled. "Thankyou, sir, but I think we'll be fine alone."

Yugi nodded. "Very well. But be careful tonight, I believe Professor Snape will still be out looking for you."

The jade-eyed teen nodded. "We will."

* * *

Lupin muttered. "I don't _believe _you."

"Why?" Yugi smiled innocently. "You wished me luck not so long ago; why not share some of that luck?"

"I never expected to be _doing _the stupid classes with you. You, my friend, are pure evil."

"Naturally." Yugi grinned.

"We're all doomed."

"Oh come on… it won't be that bad."

"Huh." Lupin didn't look convinced.

The other professor rolled his eyes. "Your enthusiasm is overwhelming."

* * *

Yugi scanned the group of students in his first class with his eyes. Whoever had had the job of arranging the classes hadn't done a very good job with this one, as he could spot potential problems in one glance. Potential problems such as dumping a massive group of Slytherins with an equally large group of Gryffindors. _Trouble…_

(Oh dear…)

/Do you want me to take this class/

(Would you mind?)

/Not at all. / Yugi switched out, and his darker half took control.

* * *

Harry groaned. "_Malfoy."_

Hermione frowned. "He's in our group?"

"And a bunch of his thugs."

"_Wonderful." _Ron sighed. "Just bloody _wonderful."

* * *

_

"A good deck is nearly always a balanced deck, with roughly equal amounts of monster, trap and magic cards."

A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. "Sir? Isn't it possible to have a good deck which has a specific theme?"

"Yes, of course." Yugi nodded. "A themed deck can be as good as, or worse than, an ordinary deck. As long as your cards are not all one type, a themed deck is fine. In fact, most duelists have a themed deck. _I _do."

"Sir?" A Hufflepuff boy asked. "What cards are in your deck?"

Yugi grinned. "I never say. Now; I would like to get some of you into duels, to see what standard you're working at. Could you please split yourselves into pairs? Collect a magical duel mat from the front. The duel mats work along the same principles as electronic dueling arenas, except the monsters they reveal are much smaller. Begin as soon as you're ready."

Harry was grabbed by Hermione. "Harry, duel me!"

"Okay…"

Grinning, Hermione ran off to fetch a duel mat. Harry shrugged his shoulders apologetically at Ron, and the red-head cast him a sympathetic grin before pairing up with Neville.

Hermione was back in record time. She set the mat down, and pulled out her deck. "Shall we play from 4000?"

"Yeah, why not?"

They began.

"Firewing Pegasus, attack Dark Blade!"

"I activate trap card, Negate Attack!"

Frowning, Hermione nodded. "I end my turn."

Harry smiled. "I sacrifice Dark Blade to summon Summoned Skull! Summoned Skull, attack Firewing Pegasus!" The teen's skull attacked his friend's winged horse, and Hermione's life points fell to 750. "Now we're equal."

"Not for long. I active magic card, change of heart! Summoned skull, attack Harry's life points directly!"

"I activate trap card, Enchanted Javelin! This means your attack does nothing!"

Yami had wandered over. "How are you doing?"

Both students nodded vaguely, both too absorbed in their duel.

Hermione frowned again. "I place this monster in defence mode, and these two cards face down. I end my turn."

"I play the magic card, Harpie's feather duster!" Hermione's face down cards were destroyed. "Summoned skull, attack her face down monster!" The skull lunged, and for one moment a Mystical elf was revealed, before being blown apart by Harry's monster's attack.

The female student sighed. "I place this monster face down and end my turn."

"Right. I summon Dunames Dark Witch, in attack mode! Summoned Skull, attack Hermione's face down monster!" The card was demolished, it only being a giant Soldier of stone. "Now," Harry was in full swing, "Dunames Dark Witch, attack her life points directly!"

Hermione watched as her life points fell to zero. Grudgingly, "Well done Harry."

Yami smiled. "I agree. Well done."

Draco snorted. He muttered to Crabbe, "I could do better than _that _anyday."

Yugi turned to the boy. "Oh?" He was smiling as he said this – a warning.

Draco ignored the sign. "Yes. It was pathetically easy…_sir."_

"That's a pity." Yugi smiled again. "Perhaps you'd like to teach us how to do it better? I'm sure, since you're _so_ good, you'd have _no _problems defeating me."

The almost-white-haired teen smirked. "This should be quick."

A flash of crimson sparked in amethyst eyes. "I agree."

* * *

Three turns. _Three turns._ That's all it took to defeat Malfoy. And _that _was only because Yugi had told Yami to be kind to the boy, however arrogant he was.

The teen was dumbstruck. "I-I-you-_how!" _He let out a yell of anger. "You cheated!"

"No, I didn't." Yugi was perfectly calm. "Why would I need to?"

"I-How should _I _know! _You're _the one who cheated!"

Amethyst eyes narrowed. "Mr. Malfoy, I did not cheat. You lost because of your arrogance. If you'd actually thought to have _listened _in this class, you may have learned something that might have helped improve your dueling skills… and perhaps your temperament."

Draco scowled. "I-"

"You're too full of yourself, Mr. Malfoy. Now, will you be seated? _You _may not wish to amount to anything, but others in this class might – and so need to hear over the racket you're making."

* * *

Marik Ishtar sat bolt upright in his bed, wide awake. It was the dreams again. The Egyptian shivered. How he _loathed _them! Would the horrors of Battle City never leave his mind?

He pushed a silver bang out of his eye. He was well aware of what people called him, he had plenty of names. Traitor, Shaitan, Seth, Cobra… but most prominently of all; Kwwy. A bitter smile twisted Marik's lips. Kwwy. Of all the names they could have chosen, why did they pick Kwwy? The irony was practically unbearable. Silently, the young man cursed his native tongue. To give him such a name was cruelty itself.

What had Marik wanted to defeat Yami at battle City for? _To become pharaoh._

What had Marik failed to do at Battle City? _Defeat Yami and become pharaoh._

What name did current pharaoh choose as his own when he entered this life? _Yami._

What was Yami translated into Egyptian? _Kwwy._

Darkness. Marik's own people had named him darkness. They'd named him after something he could never be. It stung, and was a cause of great inner turmoil. Had his people seen the real him? Was his yami still lurking in his mind somewhere, waiting to come out? Even though Atemu had banished Malik, couldn't his darker half escape the Shadow Realm? After all, Bakura had… and had frequently. Was he still a threat to Yugi, Yami, their friends, the world? Surely Kwwy meant _something. _

But not everyone called him Kwwy. Marik had a friend called Kiri, who'd also been a former member of the tomb keeper clan. Her name for hi was 'the misguided one'. They were close friends, and had been since childhood. Kiri said Marik wasn't evil, he'd _never _been _truly _evil, and he'd just taken a wrong turning on his path. He'd tried to make amends for his actions, so why persecute him? The silver-haired man (then a teen) had never felt more grateful. Kiri had been there as a guide, as a comfort and as a friend for him, and she was still a beacon of light in his dark. One conversation with Kiri he would _never _forget.

"_They refuse to accept me. To them I am a traitor, Kwwy. I tried to kill what they had spent so long trying to protect. I have no place here!"_

"_You do not _need _their acceptance. It may be difficult, but you need to forge a new path for yourself, get yourself back on track. Ignore them."_

"_But they refuse to forgive me. I have sinned so greatly in their eyes there is no forgiveness spared for me in their hearts."_

"_What need do you have of _their _forgiveness? Has not the pharaoh himself forgiven you? His light? Do their blessings count for nought? After all, it was _them _you sinned against. Should they not have the final say?"_

Marik smiled to himself. Kiri had had a point. From that day on he'd stopped caring if he wasn't accepted, and set about starting a new life for himself. He'd alienated most of the people associated with his dark past, keeping in contact with only a few through letters. He _had _seen Bakura since his time back in Egypt, but not very often. The albino was one of his correspondents, but he had others. Yugi wrote quite a lot. Actually, he'd received one of the violet-eyed man's letters recently. Marik had been reading it before he'd fallen asleep – perhaps _it _had triggered off the dreams. The Egyptian picked up the letter, and reread the part that had so interested him before.

_So, it turns out there is more than one type of magic. We did _think _there might be more than one, but there was no evidence. It seems shadow magic is still the stronger of the two though. Some of this style's strongest spells were rendered useless against a simple Shadow barrier – and not a very strong barrier at that. It is best not to draw too many conclusions at such an early stage though. There is much Shadow users can learn from this magic, perhaps strengths vary with the spells caster? It would not be uncommon, and the trait reoccurs in most other human activities in one way or another. _

_Marik, Yami and I believe this branch of magic covers the whole _globeSurely_ you must have _some_ of these wizards in Egypt – practically the _home _of magic? I would be most surprised if there are not at least a _few. _Anyone with magic is welcomed into their world – magic is magic, according to them. Why should they care if the magic's style differs to that of their own? Still, I advise discretion. Shadow magic still attracts a lot of unwelcome attention, and we would not wish any harm on you. Take care Marik; the world's still pretty nasty._

_Do not worry if we do not write for a while, Yami and I will be participating in (yet another) tournament. It should keep us quite busy, and we may not have time to write. I guarantee we will be facing a lot more irate duelists in the near future._

_Yugi_

_P.S It seems odd to place owl treats in with a letter I know, but would you please give them to Amber (my owl)? She gets awfully tetchy at times. They might help placate her, and saves me a huffy owl when she returns. _

_

* * *

_

Shadow: Sooo... hoped you liked it. Here's some reviews I need/inrigued me to answer.

**Atem's Queen of the Nile:**Yes! It finally showed up! Thankyou.

**Nefertiti Riddle: **Yes, you're official beta. Check your emails, I have a favour to ask of you.

**Kayono: **I got the biography. Thanks. Really. It's sooo helpful. (hugs)

**Ceribi Motou: **Yup, I'll use her. This description (in short) okay? Brown hair, brown eyes, nineteen years of age, Joey's second cousin? (I would've put her as cousin, but she can't just appear from nowhere. people don't really see their second cousins that often, so this one fits a bit better.) She'll turn up chapter 14.

Shadow: I'll update as soon as I can.

PREVIEW

This is probably going to result in my reviews page being overloaded… but next chapter is practically _all _albino. 'Kura and Ryou return! As well as a few odd dreams, revelations, weird predictions and 'discussions' (my favourite being Yami having a _charming _talk with Snape).


	12. Of discussions and dreams

Shadow: Ah. Hi. I _said _this chapter was going to be mostly Bakura and Ryou, but just before I sent it off to my betas I got a new idea and well… there's a heap of Yami and Yugi in it now. I don't _think _it's anything to kill me for, but _somebody _would probably say something. It'd be just my luck at the moment. (grins)

Anyway… has everyone finished HP and the Half Blood Prince? I got it Saturday afternoon, finished it that evening. Am I the only one around here that wants to set about various characters in the book with a very long and _extremely _pointy sword? (See? I'm nice. I didn't say who I wanted to kill, so therefore did not upset anyone for revealing the story ahead of them reading it.) Again…anyway (coughs) I hope reading HP and THBP won't affect your view on this. (It sure screwed up my plot for a few days. I'm _still _editing.)

**(If you're not a beta of mine, you don't need to read this bit.)**

Okay… (bows head in shame) I want to apologise to you. You're all brilliant betas (hugs) and I'm sorry about not sending you this chapter. Honestly, I swear I tried, but it only worked with Nefertiti. The others just came up 'delivery failure'. I haven't got a clue what went wrong. Forgive me, please. (chibi eyes)

**(Non-betas may resume reading from here.)**

Notes:

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

/_Blah. / _Yami talking in the Shadow Realm/mind of someone other than item bearer

_(Blah.) _Yugi talking in the Shadow Realm/mind of someone other than item bearer

'_Blah.' _Shadow monster speaking anywhere

(Japanese translations) (I'm only putting the words I'm using. 'Kay?)

Aibou- partner (soulmate)

Aa- informal yes

Iie- informal no

Yami- darkness

Hikari- light

Kami-sama- God/Gods

Yadounishi- landlord? (No exact translation. Bakura calls Ryou this.)

* * *

**With a wave of the wand**

**Chapter 12: Of discussions and dreams**

_He was standing in a large chamber – the walls of which were made of stone that was etched with strange beautiful pictures and symbols. The floor was polished marble, as were the pillars that bordered the chamber's walls. Golden statues glittered in the light of the lamps that were scattered about the room, and the light of the setting sun leaked into the chamber through a curtained balcony. Exotic flowers bloomed in elegant vases, and mixed their fragrance with spices that lingered in the air. Two great sweeping curtains draped upon arches leading to other parts of the room – obscuring them from sight – and a third curtain led to a balcony overlooking a lush garden lit by the light of the dying sun. Far away in the distance, two pyramids were silhouetted against the sky. The balcony's curtain was rippling as a sunset breeze played with it, and the fabric was hard to see through. Because of this, the balcony –and anyone who might be standing on it – was hard to make out. But he could see someone on it. _

_A slender figure was standing on the balcony, a cloak billowing from their shoulders. The figure was standing directly in front of the setting sun, so it hurt to look at their outline. But he had to know who it was. He had to._

Harry woke, his mind troubled. What did his dream _mean?

* * *

_

Bakura stood before a mirror and checked to see his tell-tale white hair was completely tucked out of sight.

$Can you see any? $ He asked his light.

Ryou scowled, sitting in spirit form on the bed in their room. #Go away. #

Bakura sighed. $Oh, _do_ stop sulking. Do you _want _me to be caught? $

#Don't care if you are. #

The yami rolled his eyes. $Of _course _you don't. After all, it'll only be in your name that we'll get punished. It'll be _your _reputation that gets hit, _you _that-$

#I get the point already! #

Bakura smirked. $_Well_, is any of my hair showing? $

Ryou sighed. #Kami-sama, my will is in the shoebox on the top shelf of my wardrobe… #

$Can. You. See. Any. Of. My. Hair? $

#No… but _Bakura-#_

$No, Yadounshi, we've already been over this. I'm still going to do this. $

#But- #

$Nope. Still going to do it. $

Ryou scowled, and disappeared swiftly into the Ring. Inside Bakura's head, a soulroom door slammed shut.

Bakura shrugged lightly, Ryou would calm down eventually…probably…_hopefully_. The albino put his mask on carefully and checked his appearance once more in the mirror before leaving.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was having a party. The party was in celebration of the fantastic launch of the Duel Monsters tournament that would unite five schools from across the world in a global game. The plans were going brilliantly, so what better way to celebrate than with a masked soirée with all of the Ministry's employees? Well, all of the Ministry's employees and one gatecrasher-come-thief.

Bakura slipped through the crowds, intent on getting the information he needed and getting out while no-one was paying him any attention. Since tonight was a party, he had more chance of passing undetected, if of course, he didn't slip up.

A tantalising snippet of information caught the albino's ear. Bakura turned, searching for the source, and found it. He quickly sidled over to the group.

A wizard in a blue robe was speaking. "Yes, I heard he's their new History of Magic prof. 'Course I don't know much about him, you'll have to see the Minister for that."

A witch in a lime green dress turned eagerly to another wizard – who, to Bakura's surprise, turned out to be the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself. "So, Minister, what do you know about him? Is what Bertie here says, _true_?"

The Minister nodded. "Yes, Dumbledore sent me an owl after I asked about the tournament. I was most surprised. A duelist – a History of Magic professor? It turns out he's some sort of archaeologist, quite a good one at that. Travels the world to presentations and such."

The witch looked stunned, then contemplative. She rearranged her mask – covered in fluorescent pink flamingo feathers – thoughtfully. "It just goes to show, doesn't it? He's world famous, yet we know practically next to nothing about him. How is that possible?"

Fudge took a sip of champagne. "I can honestly say, Martha, I have no idea. I believe the same trait holds for all of the top five duelists. We know so very _little_ about them."

"Talking of the top five," A wizard in a purple mask asked, "are they all foreigners? It would be such a shame to be outdone by everyone else – not to mention a trifling _embarrassing_."

"Oh no." Fudge shook his head. "I believe there is an English one. He goes by the name of Bakura Ryou."

The wizard in the blue robe (Bertie) spoke again. "_Bakura Ryou_? That doesn't sound very English."

"It's not. Apparently Mr. Ryou's father was a quarter Japanese. The name Ryou was inherited. The Bakura part… now that's the mystery. I _told _you we didn't know much about the five."

The witch in the flamingo mask cut in. "Who are the top five? Come on, Cornelius, tell us _everything_ you know."

Bakura smirked. $This should be amusing. $

Fudge signalled for another glass of champagne. "Now, where shall I start?"

"The Englishman." The witch supplied eagerly.

The champagne arrived. Fudge took a quick gulp and nodded. "Very well then. As you know, his name is Bakura Ryou and he's a world famous duelist. But, did you know, he started his _career_ at _sixteen_? He's twenty-one now, a long time to be playing."

$So? $

#Sshh. I'm listening. #

$I thought you were sulking! $

#I am. But I can listen and sulk at the same time. #

$Whatever. $

"He's ranked number five in the world, but he's been number four frequently. It changes every now and then."

The purple masked wizard spoke. "What of his history? His family?"

"Well… both his mother and his little sister died in a tragic car accident when he was little. His father never remarried. When an archaeological dig came up, the child was packed off to boarding school, in whichever country they were in at the time. They went to live in Japan when Bakura was sixteen."

"Poor kid. It can't have been a very happy family life."

#It wasn't father's fault. He did the best he could for me. Moving to Japan was one of the best things to ever happen to me. #

$What were the others? $

#Being given the ring and meeting you. # Ryou smiled at his yami from his soulroom.

Bakura smiled back, and to his dismay, he felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. His voice was slightly husky when he spoke again. $_Yadounishi_… it goes for me too. $

**(A/N I know I practically never put these in, so forgive me this once! _Kawaii!_ tackle-glomps white-haired bishies Aren't they just _so _adorable? sparkles)**

The Minister was still talking. "Ah yes, now what was I saying? Yes, I remember now." Fudge cleared his throat. "Number four in the world is a young Egyptian, Marik Ishtar. He's twenty-one, and also started his career at sixteen. He has a sister, and an adopted older brother. His parents are dead.

Next is Joey wheeler, a New York American. His family went to live in Japan when he was thirteen, but his parents divorced not long after. His mother went to live in Hokkaido with his little sister and he remained on Honshu with his father. His family was never well-off, so when his little sister required an operation to save her eyesight, Mr. Wheeler started dueling. He won prize money sufficient for the operation to go ahead. He's number three. There are constant fluctuations between his rank, as he keeps rising to two, then falling again."

"Why?" Bertie asked.

"Well, the number two duelist is Seto Kaiba."

The flamingo-mask witch looked startled. "_The_ Seto Kaiba? CEO of the Multinational Kaibacorp? _Multibillionaire_?"

The Minister nodded. "The very same. Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler have constant duels, and this is why their ranks keep changing. Mr. Kaiba has a very interesting past-"

$I doubt they know just _how_ interesting it is. $

"-his parents died when he was ten and he and his younger brother were sent to an orphanage. They were later adopted by Mr. Gozeboro Kaiba, whose tragic disappearance left Mr. Kaiba in charge of the company. He revolutionised the world. There's not one of us today that doesn't own something from Kaibacorp. I found out something else. Did you know Mr. Kaiba used to be world champion? He was undefeated until he was eighteen, and then it all changed. Mr. Kaiba challenged a boy, two years his junior, from his school to a duel. He lost. Only a few people know why Kaiba challenged the boy, and they're not telling."

"And the number one duelist…?"

Fudge scowled, unhappy being interrupted. "I _was _getting to him. His name is Yugi Mouto which, interestingly enough, when translated means 'game'. I wonder if his parents knew how well his name befits him?"

"Who are his parents?"

"Who _were, _you mean. They both died in a car crash when Mr. Mouto was only two. He was sent to live with his grandfather in Domino City, Japan. His grandfather owned a card shop there, and taught him how to play. He was supposed to be very good, but never took part in any tournaments. Then, out of the blue, he was challenged by Mr. Kaiba. As you now all know, he won. He was instantly crowned no. 1 duelist, and proved he was undisputedly the world champion by beating every opponent at any game. I believe he has a nickname too… Yu-Gi-Oh, I think, when translated, means King of Games. I can say; it seems appropriate."

* * *

Bakura turned to leave the group… and walked right into a young woman who had been standing behind him. He pulled away. "I beg your pardon."

"No problem. I'm a natural klutz." The woman smiled brightly at him. "I walk into people all the time. Oh, I'm sorry." She extended a hand. "I'm Tonks."

Unsure, Bakura shook it. "Just Tonks?"

"Well…no." Tonks grinned ruefully. "That's just my last name. My first's Nymphadora."

"I can see why you chose Tonks." The albino sounded amused.

"So what's your name?"

"Akuma."

Tonks smiled brightly again. "How _sweet_!"

The smile sent a pleasant jolt through Bakura, but he shoved the feeling aside hastily. The albino was suddenly very glad of his mask, he was blushing. "Thankyou."

"I – oh _damn_!" Tonks stared at a clock on the wall over Bakura's shoulder. "I'm meant to have been somewhere else five minutes ago!" She looked apologetic. "You don't mind – do you?"

"Of course not."

"Then I'll see you around?"

"Perhaps."

Tonks wasn't listening. She'd dived off into the crowd, already absorbed in what she was doing and where she had to be. Bakura watched her until her figure could no longer be discerned from those around her.

#You like her. #

$Don't be silly. $

#You _like_ her. #

$I don't! $

#Then how else do you explain the fact you stopped what you were doing to talk to her? You _never _do that. #

$Ryou, I_ walked _into her.$

#And you _talked_ to her _after_ you'd _walked_ into her. #

$_Ryou_-$

#Bakura's got a _crush!_ I can't _wait_ to tell Yami. #

$Don't you _dare_! $

#Why? Can't the great Thief King Bakura stand a little teasing over his _crush_? #

$I do _not_ have a crush! $

#_Bakura and Tonks, sitting in a tree_-#

$Don't you _dare_ finish that! $

#_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ #

$_Ryou!_ $

* * *

Bakura walked out of the lift, first double-checking that no-one was around. He'd have preferred to have used the stairs, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself by appearing lost looking for them. He had to look as if he knew where he was going. Well, at least he knew where he_ was. _As soon as the lift had reached this floor, a female's voice had spoken.

'Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services.'

Bakura wandered over to the Auror Headquarters. What he wanted was most likely to be here…well, Aurors were Dark wizard catchers, weren't they? What were Deatheaters but Dark wizards?

The cubicles in the Headquarters were covered in everything from pictures of wanted wizards and photographs of the Auror's families, to posters of favourite Quidditch teams and articles from the _Daily Prophet. _One cubicle even sported a bunch of balloons, but that could just be temporary. Bakura shrugged, who was he to comment on decorations?

The albino called on some of his shadow power, and used it on the ring. He whispered softly, _"Find." _Almost immediately, the Ring dragged him off towards a cubicle at the far end. _Bingo!

* * *

_

Smirking contentedly, Bakura slipped from the Auror's Headquarters.

$That's everything. $ He patted the sheaf of papers in his pocket.

#So we can go now? # Ryou sounded hopeful.

$Sure. $ Bakura smiled. $We'll just get the lift up, and then we can go. $

The albino entered the lift, and the doors slid shut behind them. Bakura pressed the button for the atrium, but to his dismay, the lift ignored him and went down, heading for Level One. Around his neck, the Millennium Ring began to glow.

$Where the hell _are _we? $

#Well, according to the lift's recording, the Department of Mysteries. #

$And that is…? $

#A mystery? #

$Oh, ha-ha. I'm killing myself laughing. $

#Glad to hear it. # Ryou grinned.

The Millennium Ring had led the two albinos down to the Department of Mysteries, dragging them through a multitude of doors and along (what seemed like) hundreds of passageways, to bring them to a large, almost cathedral sized room full of hundreds of shelves with dusty orbs on.

Ryou was curious. #What do you think those orbs are? #

$I haven't got a clue. $ Bakura wandered over to the nearest shelf and tried to pick one of the glass balls up. To his surprise, it didn't budge. $Are these things stuck on or something? $

His hikari shrugged. #How should I know? But look, all of the orbs have labels. #

$Labels..? $ It was true. Each orb had a small label stuck on the shelf below it, with a small amount of spidery text on each one. This one was no different.

_A.M.L.K to G.J.O.L_

_Josephine Linter _

_and Peter Stratford_

Both of the men were totally and utterly confused now. What did the labels mean? To make matters worse, the Millennium Ring around their necks began to glow again. Bakura was pulled off to a shelf further down in the room, and to a glass orb three shelves off the ground. Sighing, the albinos read the label on the orb. In the same spidery text as before, a date was written, some fifteen years previously.

_I.I to M.I_

_Unknown_

$Unknown? Well, _that _helps. $ Frowning, Bakura reached up and pulled the orb of the shelf. This one came off easily, and rested comfortably in the thief's hand. Curiously, Bakura sent a gentle wave of shadow magic into the ball, wondering what would happen. He didn't have to wait long.

Almost instantly, his vision whited out, and a female's voice spoke in his head, her tones ethereal, and vaguely familiar.

_Life exists in balance, light and darkness, night and day. Though both sides of the scales are balanced, one side will always try and tip the other. Night constantly struggles against day, yet it will never overcome it. The same is true for day. Both are equal, neither is stronger, so will both always remain in balance. _

_Light and darkness… Humanity looks to light as it's hope, yet they do not realise that without darkness, light would be useless to us all. Where is night without day? The sun without the moon? Harmony exists in balance of all things._

_Harmony is so easily lost. A time approaches; a time will come when humanity may affect the flow of time immoral, all life fighting through the one race. Darkness shall make its stand, and take the form of the Black King, and his pawns of night. The night shall spread, and will try and destroy those that would prevent it's expansion. _

_A game shall be played, a game of fate, of wits, of time – inevitable, inescapable, and steadily nearing. The White King must counter; he must fight with his bishop, his castle, and all his side, and he must win. Losing means death. If the white side is defeated, then all shall be governed by chaos, by madness, and all life shall cease to exist. _

Bakura frowned, his vision returning to normal. $It's a prophecy! $

Ryou blinked. #They must _all _be prophecies… # His chocolate eyes widened as he resurveyed the room they were in. #That's a lot of prophesying that's been done to get _this _many. #

$ But why did the ring lead us to _this _oneIt's just another odd prophecy in a room of millions. $

#It must mean _something._ # Ryou tilted his head contemplatively. #Take it, we might need it later. #

Bakura blinked, then an amused smile spread across his face. $_Take_ it? _You're _telling _me _to _take _something? $

The hikari blushed. #Your point? #

$Nothing. $ Bakura looked away innocently, the smile still twitching at the corners of his mouth.

#Liar. #

* * *

Mundungus _really _didn't want to talk to the Jackal again, truly he didn't. The last time he'd been unnerved for _days._ The man (actually, for all he knew, it could be a woman) was scary. Being told, quite abruptly, if he wasn't there there'd be hell to pay, wasn't _always _the best way to schedule a rendezvous. Mundungus shivered slightly, and gulped down another Firewhisky, trying to warm the cold block of icy fear (he was shit scared) in his stomach.

A soft voice spoke from the shadows again. "You know, I never found getting myself drunk was the way to alleviate any of my fears. If you're terrified of someone, drinking most likely won't help you."

The Jackal. Mundungus felt a twinge of fear and it annoyed him. "_Listen_, you! I don't take that from _anyone, _least of-"

"_Fletcher_, do _not _piss me off any more than I already am or I will carve your heart out with a dull spoon and _make _you _like _it."

Mundungus eeped, and fell silent.

"Much better…"

* * *

"How do you _get _this stuff?"

"I have my ways."

Mundungus nodded slowly. "You've been in the business a long time."

To the man's surprise, the Jackal laughed bitterly. "Oh, you'd be surprised at just _how_ long."

"Why?"

"Fletcher, most lives are like a single drop in the waters of time – practically unnoticeable. When a raindrop falls from the sky, it has such a short life, before hitting the ground and disappearing. Before the raindrop dies, it sparkles among thousands of other raindrops, all of them making up the showers of life. Our lives are like those droplets of rain, so short, but while we live we may _sparkle_, before exploding as we hit the ground. A raindrop never truly dies. Water is unending, unceasing. Water is ever flowing. Water is like time… and like a bridge across a river, some lives will span… smoothing the paths of misguided mortals, helping them to cross the troubled waters…" The Jackal's soft voice was quiet. "Fletcher, you have what you came here for. Perhaps it is time for you to go?"

Mundungus slipped from his seat, his eyes troubled. "Till we meet again, then."

"Till we meet again."

* * *

_Child of the sunlight and shadows, born of darkness anew, hear us…Child of the old ways…won't you listen to our plea? Dawn-child, mortal-falcon, the great one of ancient time…as your watchers we tell you, equals we call you, and as your followers we beseech you to hear, listen. He would hurt you, great one; he would take back what you so rightfully earned, what was yours to have since the day of your birth. He would willingly see you perish, for you are the one who stood against his forceful tide, and stemmed its evil flow. Beware of him, mortal-light, he lurks in the unseen and the unsuspecting. He would see you dead, and no other way would he have it be. _

Yami sat up in his bed, his sleep broken abruptly, eyes wide in shock. _What the-? _Where had _that _come from?

Dazedly, the spirit slipped from his bed, and wandered over to his window. He opened it, and leant against the sill, taking in deep lungfuls of air, trying to regain a sense of normality. The cool night air blew against his face, and slowly Yami's senses returned to normal. A soft rustling was behind him…

Yami turned, and saw, to his surprise, Hagrid's falcon. Crimson eyes widened again in astonishment. "How did _you _get in? My window was shut!"

The falcon ruffled it's feathers, and shifted on it's perch on the pharaoh's headboard.

Sighing, Yami went over to the bird. "Such a secretive creature you are…" Absentmindedly, he reached out and stroked the falcon. "But how did you get in here? My window was shut, as was my door…"He smiled. /_Winged one… what was your purpose/_

Suddenly, the bird took off, and flew out of the window and into the night. Yami watched it thoughtfully. "Whatever your purpose might have been winged one… you definitely brought me unusual dreams."

* * *

Wormtail bowed, and spoke quickly to the man in front of him. "My Lord, the information you heard is correct."

Silver eyes gleamed in malicious delight. Nagini smiled, her expression cruel as she sat beside her master. "Then we have them!" She crowed.

Lord Voldemort shook his head, though a nasty smirk played around his features. "Not quite, Nagini, not quite. There is much to be done before we are ready to take them." The man paused. "Wormtail, you may go."

Quickly, the man left, thankful to get away. Ever since that woman had arrived, his Lord had gotten stranger, darker. Now, at times, Voldemort's eyes were soulless black, instead of their hellish scarlet. How had Nagini come to be a shapeshifting mortal? It wasn't natural, even for the wizarding world. There was something strange going on.

Nagini stared into the fire, her silver eyes glinting with the flames. "My Lord… we will continue with our plans for the tournament?

"Of course."

Nagini's features changed, as she shifted them to a stranger's. "I thank you for this great gift, my Lord."

"There _are _benefits to joining with chaos…with night. What other way is there to truly gain revenge on an absent God?"

"Then you already knew before Wormtail confirmed it?"

"_Knew?" _Voldemort laughed harshly. "How could I forget him? Though his visage may alter, his name may change, he will always be the same. A walking, breathing God… the _only _one that has ever been so…"

Nagini spoke. "Until now…"

* * *

Harry stretched, and happily wandered back to Gryffindor common room, his Dueling class over. Ron and Hermione walked at his side.

Ron sighed. "We've got that dumb Potions homework now… Y'know, I think Snape sets us homework _deliberately _on Dueling class nights. What do you think Hermione? You're the one who pays attention to stuff like that."

Hermione was starry-eyed. "I-what? Oh, whatever…" She went back to blissful dreaming.

The red-head blinked. "I…well..._Harry. _What do you think, mate?"

His smaller friend nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. I don't think Snape likes Professor Mouto much."

Hermione looked aghast, shocked out of her dreams. "_What!"_

"Err-"

"_What did you say!"_

Harry quailed under Hermione's furious stare. "I don't think Snape likes Professor Mouto much…"

"How _dare _he?" Hermione suddenly glowered, turned, and ran for the common room, her expression thunderous.

Ron and Harry were left, totally baffled.

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Harry, mate, what just happened?"

"I haven't got a _clue_."

* * *

Snape watched as Yugi and Lupin packed away. When they'd done, Lupin smiled and left, and the History of Magic teacher was left alone.

Snape strode forwards. "Professor Mouto."

Crimson eyes met his. "Professor Snape."

"We never finished our discussion."

"We had a discussion? Personally, it felt more like an _argument_, but, if you wish to call it a _discussion_, feel free." Yami's voice was flippantly cool.

Snape ground his teeth together in frustration. "Do you always intend to aggravate with your choice of words, Mr. Mouto?"

"Professor Snape, I'm wounded. I _never _intend to aggravate. Am I to blame for a person with whom I am conversing becoming aggravated?"

The Potions master growled. "It would not surprise me."

"No?" Yami arched a thin eyebrow. "You have a dim view of me, Professor, I fear. It is _such_ a pity. And there was I thinking the feelings went only one way."

"I'd watch what you say, _Mouto."_

"Oh, but I _do._ Why do you think I keep my _discussions _with you so short? Why waste words on someone such as yourself?"

Snape was livid. "You _dare_ speak to me like that?_!"_

"_Do _I? Oh, my… and there was me thinking I never said a word. I'm _so _sorry, how could I _ever _have realised I'd spoken? It's _such _a shame… after we were getting on _so _well too."

Snape was incensed. His face was red with rage, and his eyes were narrowed slits. "I am not a person to cross, Mr. Mouto."

Crimson eyes looked at him in astonishment. "I never doubted you for _a second, _Professor. But you see," The History of Magic professor smiled innocently, "neither am _I_." And Yami brushed past Snape, smirking irritatingly as he went.

* * *

Mr. Weasley held up the list to the Order. "Here's the list of where they've been seen, compliments of Mundungus. As yet there seems to be no obvious links, so we cannot safely predict where they will head next. They've been seen in random locations all over the world."

Dumbledore studied the list. "Not so random, Arthur. These locations _do _all have one thing in common."

"What?"

"They're museums."

"_Museums! _What would Deatheaters want from _them!"_

Dumbledore looked grave. "I don't know." He looked at the rest of the group. "And that, I believe, is what we must find out."

* * *

Yugi was trying his hardest not to laugh. (You _were _terribly rude to him.)

Yami shrugged. /As much as he was to us. /

(But must you bait him so?)

The spirit of the pharaoh grinned. /Most definitely _yes. /_

His hikari couldn't help it, he collapsed into laughter. (Oh, I shouldn't encourage you, but…but his _face_ when you _left_….!)

Yami smiled. /He got what he deserved. /

(I firmly…I …. Oh _I give up.) _Yugi rolled around the floor in his soulroom in mirth.

Yami chuckled. /Aibou, it is a good thing your students cannot see you now. /

(Ah, _stuff_ the students right now.)

/How _very_ mature. /

(Maturity has officially taken a leap out of the window. Long live insanity!)

/Aibou, I think Bakura is a bad influence on your delicate mind. /

* * *

(Yami, who do you think the Silver Fang was the ka of? Since the ka attacked the boys, I don't think it's being very well controlled.)

Night had fallen again over Hogwarts, and everyone was firmly tucked away in their beds… with one exception. Yugi and Yami were awake, thoughts from the previous days floating disturbingly in their minds, preventing easy rest.

/I have a vague idea of who Silver Fang may belong to. /

Yugi rested his head on his hands, his violet eyes fixed firmly on the pharaoh's shadowy form before him. (Who?)

/A person's ka is, usually, their favourite card. Subconsciously, the person recognises the ka without realising it, and adopts it in their deck. /

(So…?) The professor tilted his head to one side slightly, an expression he had kept since childhood. The look was symbolised Yugi's inquisitiveness, curiosity, and desire for more to be known.

/I believe Silver Fang is the ka of Professor Lupin. / Yugi was too astonished to speak, so Yami continued. /It _does _make sense. Remus' favourite card _is _Silver Fang, and if the wolf _is _his ka, it would explain why it isn't very well trained. I highly doubt Remus is an experienced shadow summoner, and so would most likely be unable to control his ka if it got let loose. And it _is _possible for someone without very much skill to summon their ka. You saw it, or don't you remember? It was when you were lost in my memories, when you saw Seth and Kisara. Kisara was knocked unconscious, and her subconscious summoned her ka, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, to protect herself and Seth. I believe, since it was night, Remus was asleep and summoned, and wasn't even aware he was doing so. /

A small frown creased Yugi's brow. (Yes, but a ka generally obeys it's master, however weak it's master may be. In a way, the ka _is _it's master! It's an extension on their personality, shown in the form of a shadow creature. I can't see Remus attacking Harry and Ron.)

Crimson eyes were troubled. /I can't see Remus attacking Harry and Ron while he's human. /

(Oh, you _don't_…) Yugi's face was pained. (Not…not while he's a _wolf?)_

The pharaoh nodded grimly. /That's exactly what I believe. While Remus is in wolf form he is unpredictable and vicious – it doesn't matter who his victims are. Sadly, I believe this is the part of his personality which shows up in Silver Fang at times. /

(Only at times?)

/If it was all the time, I believe we'd have heard something more than that single attack. /

(So… what are we going to do?) Yugi resumed his steady amethyst gaze.

Yami looked just as steadily back at him. /I think we need to have a chat with Silver Fang. /

* * *

The shadow slipped into the Defence against the Dark Art teacher's room, stealing up to Remus' form as he lay asleep on his bed.

Yami sighed. /I hate having to breach his privacy like this. /

(It has to be done.)

/True, but I still feel awful with myself. How can I look him in the eye again…/

(Quite easily. I believe Remus would thank you himself for what you are doing. You are saving him from harming others.)

/I still feel guilty…/ Yami sighed again, and stretched a hand to lightly touch Remus' forehead. /Forgive me for the intrusion, friend…/

* * *

Yami stood in the swirl of his friend's mind, shadows stretching and flowing around him.

The wolf was there instantly. It snarled at Yami, it's hackles raised.

_(Yami…)_

_/Aibou, it's alright. I'll deal with it. Go; rest your mind from the shadow's binds. /_

_(I do not wish to leave you with a savage beast.)_

_/Silver Fang will not harm me. /_

_(I hope not…Yami, take care.)_

_/I will. / _The pharaoh's crimson eyes met his hikari's violet ones reassuringly.

Yugi nodded reluctantly, still worried, and slipped into his soul room. _(Please, call me if anything happens.)_

Yami repeated what he had said before. _/I will./_

Silver Fang was still growling at him. _'Get back!'_

Yami tried to soothe the creature. /_Calm, my friend. Do you not recognise me/ _

'_You are a stranger here!'_

_/But not a stranger to you, surely? Your master knows me, or at least, calls me his friend. You know better, my wolf, don't you? You know me./_

'_I do not know you!'_

_/Oh come, Silver Fang, you served me faithfully in Egypt. You were always loyal to me, will that loyalty change now/_

'…_Pharaoh…?'_

_/Silver Fang. / _Yami nodded.

The Duel Monster was hesitant. _'My pharaoh, forgive me if it is you, but how can you prove to me who you are?'_

The pharaoh indicated the millennium item he wore. _/Look, is not this the millennium puzzle glowing around my neck? It obeys only the true pharaoh. /_

Silver Fang relaxed. '_By what name do you call yourself now, King of Shadows? For that _is _who you really are.'_

_/I am Yami. /_

'_Darkness? It does not surprise me you keep the name. Such a better title never befit another king of Egypt. But, my master, what are you doing here?'_

_/As Lord of the Shadows, it is my duty to protect the outside world from the Shadow Realm's dangers. Sadly, my wolf, you appear to be a danger. /_

'_What would you have do with me? I cannot help being born with a personality thus. Will you stop me from defending my master?'_

_/My friend, I will not stop you from defending your master, but I may not let you hurt guiltless others. I wish to lock away your desire to kill those that bear you no ill will. You will be as free as you are now, but you shall not attack innocents. Do I have your consent/_

'_You do.'_

Yami smiled. _/Thankyou, my wolf. / _The pharaoh gently tapped into the shadow powers around him, the eye of Ra glowing golden on his forehead between crimson orbs. A golden glow surrounded Silver Fang, Yami's power taking effect. Almost as soon as it had started, it stopped, and the glow vanished.

Silver Fang shook itself, much as a dog would do after receiving a drenching in the rain. The wolf's confused eyes looked to the pharaoh's. _'…Master…?'_

Yami eyes were warm in return. _/I believe that will take care of the problem./

* * *

_

Shadow: I have come to the conclusion - after much hunting on the internet, watching the show and being given wonderful information by certain reviewers and betas hugs wonderful reviewers and betas - that Bakura isn't as heartless as people make out – he has some very good reasons for being the way he is. You have to pity him. I'll try and summarise his story…

Bakura was born, in the village of Kuru-Eruna, his father already dead. (I've heard this from a few sources…anyone got backup?) Apparently, his full name was Nakhti Bakura. Bakura was only his last name, and Nakhti was his father's name. (He was named after his dead father he never knew? I pity the mother. Can you imagine what it must have been like for her?) I've found evidence of a few brothers and sisters, but no names or numbers… They all appear to be younger than him.

In all the sources I've found, someone stepped in as 'father' to Bakura, but he wasn't supposed to be very good. (Sources say he abused Bakura's mother and the boy himself.) Bakura grew up learning to hate the man he called 'father'.

The boy was told he was named Nakhti after his father, but wasn't told the 'father' he had wasn't his _true _father. So, he grew up assuming Nakhti came from his false father. He hated the name.

Eventually, the abuse got so bad Bakura's mother had to send her son away. He left sadly, but glad to be free of his violent 'father'. (I found some fanart of Bakura and his mother. They were saying goodbye before he left. sobs They're so cute you have to cry…! It's the last time he sees her before she's killed…) His hate for his 'father' grew even more. It was his fault he had to leave.

Bakura returned when he was eight, just in time to watch the Egyptian cavalry slaughter his entire family. (He watched his mother, one of the only one's that had shown him kindness in his otherwise bleak childhood, get murdered.) After they were dead, along with the rest of the thieves required for the sacrifice, their bodies were rounded up and burnt along with some strange lumps of gold. (Something to do with the items…. But I'm not sure how it links… I don't think they _were _the items… maybe they were…) The ash was gathered up, and used to make the seven millennium items. His village was torched, and a temple was built in it's ruins. (The temple holds that special casket thing for all of the items. The walls say that anyone who fits all the items into their respective places gets the full power of the Shadow Realm. (_See?_ He has a reason for wanting all the items.))

Rumours/facts (not sure on this) say afterwards the Egyptian guards who torched the village caught the boy and abused (some say raped… actually no, quite a few say he was raped) him, not needing to kill him as the 99 thieves required had already been slain.

Bakura ran away into the desert, vowing he would get revenge from the pharaoh (it was the egyptian cavalry. Who else is he going to blame but the pharaoh?) for his village, his family, and most of all, his mother.

Bakura dropped his name Nakhti. The name brought no memories of his real father, as he had never known the man and had never been told about him. Instead, he thought it came from his fake 'father', and so hated it. He simply became known as Bakura, short, sweet and formidable.

To survive, he needed to steal. Because he came from a village of thieves, he was already pretty good, but his need helped to become even better at what he did. His grief had wounded him mentally, and made him 'cold'. He could quite easily kill, doing anything if it kept him alive to gain his revenge. Very soon, he took the title 'King of Thieves'. He took this name - along with Bakura - everywhere, including the palace, his fight with Mahado, and to each and every one of his confrontations with Atemu. (I want to say this. Bakura _wasn't _actually crazy, he was perfectly sane. More later.) He wanted the millennium items. By having them, he'd have taken what had caused his family's death, he'd have to have beaten pharaoh to get them (revenge) and he'd have the powers of the Shadow Realm at his service. (Rumours say he wanted the items to return his mother to life, much like Pegasus wanted to use the items to bring back his wife.)

He hated Atemu; he'd despised the pharaoh so much it was impossible to give up his contempt. He needed revenge.

Bakura lost against Atemu, and was sealed away in the millennium ring. His hatred went with him, as did his want for revenge. He was trapped for 3,000 (5,000 in the dub) years inside the ring, being slowly driven insane by the shadows and darkness. They stole his mind.

(Wouldn't _you _go a little crazy if you were left alone in shadows that ate away at your mind that long? It's a wonder he had _any _sanity left when he was freed.)

Okay… that's basically his story. As I said before (in Egypt), Bakura was never actually insane, he was just coolly indifferent to pain. He _had _a heart, except it was behind so many defences it was hard to find. He was driven by his revenge; it was all he had left. He'd been brought up on abuse, knowing only hatred and pain. He'd watched his loved ones suffer. His family had been brutally taken from him when he was only eight, leaving the boy with memories no child should ever have. He was locked away, his memories stolen by the shadows, leaving behind only the rage, the hate and the pain. He came out of the darkness into a new time, having no clue of where he was, or truly even _who _he was. He instinctively clutched his name – Bakura – as it was all he had. All he knew was that he wanted the millennium items, but having lost his memories, didn't even know what he wanted them _for_. Being accustomed to hate, pain and abuse, Bakura didn't understand kindness, nor love. He had no response to it. By being raised in pain, all he could share was pain. He instinctively despised Yami and Yugi, and those linked to them. (Basically, that's everyone.) Slowly, he adapted to life in the new world, and regained some of his past knowledge. It's hard to melt after a life of cold, so can anyone blame Bakura for being the way he is/was?

pauses Bakura's misunderstood, and deserves to be given a chance. Sure, he's a little crazy at times, cough but he has his excuse. Cynicism and sarcasm are common, and it's those two 'tough' streaks that make him who he is. He can't leave them; they're ingrained into his very being. I can never see Bakura running around hugging people, in fact I can still see him happily killing them, but never those he 'knows'. coughcough

Bakura's an interesting character to use, as he has so many sides… I want to show he's matured as he's grown, learning and adapting more. Sure, he's still the sadistic tomb-robber of old, but he's not 'evil'. People change as they get older, usually for the better. I hope this fic shows that as time passes, settling Bakura's true character finally into what he would become as an adult. I had to let you know about his past, for without our pasts we are nothing, as it is our pasts that shape our futures. Ryou and Bakura (in my fic) left Japan when they were nineteen, heading first to America for a short while and then on to England till they were twenty-one, when they meet Yami and Yugi in Diagon alley. I want to show Bakura has changed from when he was sixteen (his release from the ring, or at least, Ryou's age when Bakura was released from the ring), softening slightly. His hatred isn't so… _hateful _any more, instead more a sort of mocking point. Oh God…now I'm rambling…

Just… bear this in mind when you read about Bakura. In a way, I hope he's changed in what I write, yet retained most of the qualities that make him purely Bakura.

Shadow: Reviews!

**Angelictransmition: I apologise for not answering, but I wanted to get that updated! I thought you'd all prefer it if I updated instead of spending time on review answers. Glad you like it and (hugs) that's for being first reviewer of said chapter. The teachers dueling I'm not certain about, but fighting… (grins) I'm punishing Snape for what he did in the half Blood Prince.**

**Silver fox Trot: Oh…_Kay_….**

**Kayono: I've never seen Dartz. Stupid television over here in England has stopped showing YGO, and I never saw them in America! (wails) Don't suppose you feel like giving info on that…? (smiles innocently) Your Bakura stuff was much appreciated. See above rant.**

**Emotional-writer: Crap… That was one small detail I forgot. (prods all betas) How come nobody said that before I updated?**

**Dreamergirl090: Hey… new blood. Curiosity here… are you British? It was just the slang. (shrugs) Forget it if you're not.**

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: Letting out a secret here… but it's not 'Yugi or Yami' that Malfoy's going to be having the most disagreements with. (grins)**

**Marina-Kashu: The sphinx's riddle? Yeah, I came up with it. That's why it's so awful.**

**-glomps Yugi -: Uh… yes. I will do.**

**Hikari skysong: (sighs) Don't we all?**

**Nefertiti Riddle: Well, my skills just went glug with this chapter. Veteran? I'm not _old! _(pouts) I'm the poor little young innocent here, remember? **

**Chelley Angel: Cute? (confused eyes) 'Kay…**

**Tira's host: Thankies. (bows)**

**Shadowyokitsune: Have fun with the dancing…**

**Wanted DoA: Eeee. (cowers) Scary reviewer. (runs and hides behind sofa) I am _so _not coming out for that.**

**Naru-Kit: Oooo. Someone asked for an _explanation_. (nods smugly) Anyway, yes, Seth and Atemu _are _cousins. Atemu's father was pharaoh (no duh) – his name was Akunamunkano. Akunamunkano had a little brother called Akunadin – Seth's father. When Akunamunkano ascended to the throne, Akunadin got fed up with being a 'pampered prince' (quote from somewhere) and decided he wanted to be a priest. So, he released his title and became one, giving up _his _right to the throne. His children could still rule (I think). Well… he fell in love (de da de da), married, and had Seth. (I think Bakura was born 'bout this time too…) A few years later Akunamunkano had Atemu. So, they're blood cousins on their fathers' side. So…(moving on) this explains why, when Atemu/Yami left Egypt, Seth became pharaoh. Seth was his closest blood relative, so he had to rule because Atemu didn't have an heir. Akunadin couldn't rule, he'd given up the right. (And wasn't he dead by this point? I'm not sure, I haven't seen the Egypt arc.) **

**Dark mage of sea: Yes, keep it quiet. Hell isn't scheduled to break loose for a few chapters yet.**

**Atem's Queen of the Nile: Tadaaaaa! (Sorry, just had to do that to somebody)**

**My PenName is…: Updated.**

**DreamCherry66: (smiles) Thankyou.**

**DreamCherry66: I'll answer you twice 'cos you reviewed twice. (blinks) I'm at 200 reviews! (checks page) God….I am! (hurls herself at reviewers in mad glomping attack) I love you all! I've never had 200 before.**

**Ceribi Motou: One of these days you will sign in. Blonde? (sighs) This is a constant argument I have with people. I say it looks silver. It _does. _But everyone _else _says it's _blonde. _Can I call it platinum? That's a mix of the two. As for Hikari, as I said before, chapter 14. She's a mentor, and she'll end up in a few duels. I might chuck her in the sequel as well…. (Anyway, two more chapters to go before she shows!)**

**Luna's meow: I'll have a look at it. Thanks, I'm always on the lookout for good crossovers…**

**Kitty's Kat: Umbridge? Sadly, I can't fit her in without major pointlessness. (sighs) 'Tis a pity.**

**Kenmeishouri: Enthralled? Well… thanks. Hey… I did a story within a story! (grins happily)**

**Yllom21: Thankyou, you've been pretty nice in your reviews for some of my other fics too. I'll try and keep my posts regular. **

Shadow: Yes, I've had sugar.

PREVIEW

Okay…. We have the elimination contests, and last news about the tournament comes in. Yami has another flashback! huggles little Yami


	13. Unlucky for some

God, Gods, whatever. (yawns) I'm awake, before 9 am, _in the summer holidays_ (that'll be about 4 am for you peoples in America). (groans) What am I _doing? _I should be in bed, tucked up, warm, and cuddling any nearby fluffy toy (preferably a Bakura bishie… but hey, anything would do). But _noooo,_ Shadow decides she's going to get up, and upload the next chapter of this stupid story. Yes, Shadow should be shot. (resumes yawning) In case you haven't noticed, Shadow is _not _a morning person.

**Notes:**

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

/_Blah. / _Yami talking in the Shadow Realm/mind of someone other than item bearer

_(Blah.) _Yugi talking in the Shadow Realm/mind of someone other than item bearer

'_Blah.' _Shadow monster speaking anywhere

/Blah./ Kaiba, generally thinking he's going crazy (ok, Kaiba talking in his mind to himself or monsters… but to be fair, he only does that when he think he's going mad.)

I'm using three languages now (four, including English) and I sometimes mix up my translations. I might say something's Egyptian, but later find out it's Arabic. I do try, but I still make mistakes. Hope it doesn't upset anyone.

(Japanese translations)

Aibou- partner (soulmate)

Aa- informal yes

Yami- darkness

Hikari- light

Jii-chan - grandpa

(Egyptian translations)

Mer setau – Lover of fire (or Fire lover, either works)

Sechem hekau – Victorious with magical words (don't ask me how, I got this of someone else)

Ukhes sebau em maseru – Slaughterer of fiends in the night (again, don't ask)

Sekha-ek – Remember you

Djed-i – Tell me

Ren-i iew…- My name is…

Biaw – Mine

(Arabic translations) (I think Egyptians speak a lot of Arabic now… at least, that's what one of my friends said. Oh well, they can speak it for the duration of this story)

Khanh – Prince/Chief/Leader (name given to someone in authority… I think…)

Laa - No

Marhaba - Hello

* * *

**With a Wave of the Wand**

**Chapter 13: Unlucky for some**

_He was in the room again. Determined to find out who the mystery figure was, he walked boldly up to the curtain. He was five steps away…four steps… three steps…two steps… one step… he was there. He put his hand on the curtain and-_

"Ah, Harry, why don't you tell us?" Professor Flitwick beamed down at Harry.

"…Eh?" The teen frowned; jolted out of his daydream. He was totally confused. What was he doing in Charms? Where was that chamber?

Hermione let out a low hiss beside him. "It produces pure water, Harry."

_What does? _"Uh… it produces pure water?"

Professor Flitwick nodded. "Quite right. The Aguamenti Charm _does_ produce pure water, and we'll be attempting to do this today. Now, we must remember…"

Harry switched off again. Though he found usually found Charms interesting, the chamber in his dreams was even more so. _Who was behind that curtain?

* * *

_

Harry walked into the common room at the end of the day; his arms piled high with books.

Ron called to him. "Hey, Harry!"

Surprised, the jade-eyed teen looked at him, and as a result, walked straight into Katie Bell. The books went everywhere.

The girl frowned at him. "Watch where you're going, Harry!"

"Sorry…" Harry bent down to scoop up his books, but his arm was grabbed by Ron.

"Leave those!" The red-head began pulling him towards the notice board.

"But-"

"Leave them! Look at _this!" _

Harry sighed, shrugged in what he hoped was an amused _'oh, I'd better humour him' _kind of way at Katie, and looked at the new notice on the board.

_DUEL MONSTERS TOURNAMENT_

_The elimination matches for the Duel Moser Tournament are scheduled to take place on the 17th of September. All participants _must _be gathered outside the Great Hall by 9 am of that day to guarantee a place in the competition. A no-show is treated as a withdrawal from the contest._

_Non-participants in the tournament may come along and watch at any time during the day._

Ron grinned. "It's on the 17th."

"I noticed."

"That's in two days."

"Right." Harry nodded. "Can I go get my books now?"

Ron sighed at him, and then went off to go drag Hermione to see the notice. Harry rolled his eyes, and went to fetch his fallen books.

* * *

The days leading up to the 17th came and went. Soon, the day dawned, and Harry, Hermione and Ron were lining up outside the Great Hall with countless others. 

Hermione pressed her hand to her stomach. "I feel sick. Are you meant to feel sick? Feeling sick isn't good, is it? Oh dear, oh God, I feel sick."

Harry smiled weakly. "I think it's called nerves Hermione, normal people get them all the time."

"But I don't _get_ nerves!"

"Well, obviously you _do_, or you wouldn't feel sick."

"I don't care… oh _Lord,_ I feel sick…"

Ginny appeared. "Try not to throw up; it'll make you feel worse if everyone stares at you."

Harry smiled at the red-head. "You're dueling?"

The girl nodded. "Yup… hey, where's Ron?"

"He's-"

"-_here!" _Ron burst into the group, hair dishevelled. "Malfoy's participating!"

"…And…?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I can cream him this time!"

The boy's sister looked sceptical.

"I can!"

"_Right…_"

Ron was about to say something, but was cut off by the doors leading into the Great Hall opening, and Professor McGonagall appearing in their entrance. "Will you all please come in? The duels are due to begin."

* * *

Harry stood in the Hall, trying hard not to fidget. The house tables had been temporarily removed, and been replaced with four dueling arenas – one in each corner of the Hall. In the very centre of the Hall there was a podium, and around the walls there were seats – most of which were taken up by teachers, and students who weren't participating.

* * *

Yami watched the students from the shadows at the side of the Hall; half of them seemed to having minor mental breakdowns. 

Hermione seemed to be doing a sort of chant under her breath. "_I'm going to lose, I'm going to lose, I'm going to lose, I'm going to_-"

"You're _not_ going to lose!" Ginny frowned.

Hermione wasn't listening. "_I'm going to lose, I'm going to-_"

"_Hermione, shut up_ and _listen_ to me! You're _not_ going to lose! You're a _great_ duelist."

"_Me?" _The sixth-year let out a hysterical screech. "_Me! _Ginny, I _can't duel!"_

"Of _course _you can!"

"Ginny, I can't."

"You can."

Yami frowned, and then felt a queer feeling in his stomach. /_Wha_-/

* * *

_The seven-year old khanh's lower lip wobbled, tears threatening to fall from crimson eyes. "I can't duel, Papa." _

"_Atemu, you _must _do this. Prove to them all you _can _do it." Pharaoh Akunamunkano bent down and looked at his son earnestly._

"_But I can't!"_

"_Yes, you can."_

"_Papa, I can't!" Atemu's eyes were wide and tearful._

"_Why ever not?" The pharaoh asked softly. _

_The prince was shivering. "I'll lose!"_

"_Whatever makes you think that?"_

"_I'm frightened! Papa, I'll be alone! I can't do it alone!" Suddenly, the boy clutched hold of his father and sobbed against his shoulder._

_Akunamunkano stroked his son's head fondly. "Atemu, you'll be fine."_

"_Papa, I shan't, I _know _I shan't! Papa, I'm frightened! Please won't you come with me? Papa, please!" Tearful crimson eyes looked beseechingly at the pharaoh. _

"_Oh, Atemu…You won't be alone… you never will be. I'll be there with you in spirit…" Akunamunkano held his son tighter. _

"_How will I know you're there?" The sobs slowed, and Atemu's face was focused intently on his father's._

"_Atemu, as long as life goes on, I'll be there. There will always be someone on your side, my son; you'll never walk alone in this world."_

_Atemu wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and pulled away from the hug. "Papa, I love you."_

"_And I love you too, Atemu. Now, no more tears?"_

_The prince nodded, and smiled wobbly at his father. "No more tears." He promised._

"_Can you go out there and duel?"_

_Crimson eyes sparkled at Akunamunkano, a deep conviction glowing in their ruby depths. "I'll do more than that. Papa, I'll go out there and _win_." _

"_That's my boy."

* * *

_

Yami's eyes opened wide, his face pained. /_Why…/ _Hurt flashed in his eyes. /Oh, dear Ra _why, _must I be shown the memories that…that _hurt_ the most_…?_ _Papa…_I miss him _so…_ /

(I'm sorry.)

/Aibou, don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for…/ Yami took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. /Yugi, can-can we leave? I need…/

(Of course. I understand.)

Yugi turned and left the hall quickly, blinking back tears that were trying to fall.

Harry watched Yugi disappear, concerned. Why had he run off like that? And why did he look so… _distressed? _Suddenly, Harry's scar seared on his forehead, burning white hot as a happiness that was not Harry's swept through the teen's system. The insane elation faded almost as quickly as it had come, leaving behind an extremely confused student. What had pleased Voldemort so much that his scar hurt and Harry had felt it? Had Voldemort seen through his eyes? If so, why was he so pleased Yugi was unhappy? What _was _going _on? _He was about to ask Hermione if she'd noticed, but was distracted when Professor Dumbledore stood up on the podium in the centre of the Hall and began to speak, Professor McGonagall in a seat at his side.

"I have no doubt that you are all skilled duelists, and I am proud to see so many of you gathered here before me. If it were my choice, you would all compete, but sadly that is not to be. As it is, only 200 of you may go through, and my well wishes go to all of you for trying to obtain one of those oh-so-coveted places. Good luck to you all."

Professor McGonagall got to her feet. "When your name is called out, go to your allotted dueling arena to face your opponent. If you win, you're through to the next match. If you lose, I'm afraid you're out. All names will be drawn at complete random. We duel till we have 200 winners. All duels will be played from 8000 life points, as they will be in the tournament."

* * *

"Ron Weasley and Darren Thompson."

* * *

Ron was nervous, but who wouldn't be? It was his first 'professional' style duel. "I summon Giant Rat, in Attack Mode, and end my turn." There. He couldn't go wrong with that, could he? 

The Hufflepuff boy who he was facing, Darren something-or-other, smiled. "I summon La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the lamp. La Jinn, attack his Giant Rat!"

Ron's monster was destroyed and he lost 400 of his life points. "Yeah… but Giant Rat's special ability lets me summon one earth monster with an attack of 1500 or less to the field. I choose Silver Fang!" The wolf appeared on the field.

Darren shrugged. "Very well. I set this card face down and end my turn."

"I play magic card: Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy your face down card!" Ron was beginning to get into the hang of this…

"You lose 500 life points!"

"What! How?" Ron looked at the score. It was true. His life points had fallen to 7100.

"You destroyed my magic card, Black Pendant, which takes 500 LP away from my opponent when that happens." Darren smirked smugly.

Ron scowled. "Fine! I sacrifice Silver fang to summon my Jinzo! Jinzo, attack his genie!"

La Jinn was destroyed, taking 600 of Darren's life points with it. The Hufflepuff boy frowned. "I play the magic card Raigeki! Now your monster is destroyed I summon Bean soldier to attack your life points directly!"

Ron's score dropped to 5700. "I summon Gazelle King of Mythical beasts. Gazelle, destroy his Bean soldier!"

Darren's score was still higher than Ron's. His was at 7300. "I play magic card: Gravekeeper's servant, set this monster card face down, and end my turn."

"I set this monster card face down. Gazelle, attack his face down card!"

"My magic card sends the top card in your deck to the graveyard! And, your attack just revealed my effect monster card, Magician of Faith! This allows me to bring back one magic card from my graveyard. I bring back Black pendant!"

Ron felt a stirring of unease. "I end my turn."

"I summon Armoured Zombie and I place these two cards face down. Armoured Zombie, attack his face down monster!"

"Reveal Penguin soldier! I can return two cards back to their owner's hands with this, and I choose your Armoured Zombie!" Darren's card disappeared off the field and back into his hand. Ron continued. "I draw and place this monster face down. Gazelle, attack his life points directly!" Yet again, the red-head discarded the top card off his deck.

Darren's life points fell to 5800 when Ron's monster's attack made contact. The Hufflepuff no longer looked smug. "I play magic card: Graceful charity! I draw three cards from my deck, and discard two from my hand."

Ron took his turn. "I place this monster face down. Gazelle, attack his life points!" Another card disappeared from his deck to the graveyard.

Darren's LP fell to 4300. "I summon Wall of Illusion! Wall, attack his second facedown card!"

"You reveal my effect monster, Sangan! Now he's gone, I can move one monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck to my hand." Ron chose his card, and added it.

"I end my turn."

"I draw. I place this card on the field, and set this monster. Now, Gazelle, attack his Wall of Illusion!" Another card gone to the graveyard. "Wall of Illusion is destroyed."

"And your Gazelle is sent back to your hand!"

"Whatever. I end my turn."

"I play my magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy your card!" Darren smiled, and Ron's trap card was destroyed.

The red-head nodded. "I place this card face down, and sacrifice my second face down monster, Witch of the black forest, to summon Millennium Golem! Since I sent my witch to the graveyard, I can choose any monster with a defence less than 1500 and add it to my hand. Now, Millennium Golem, attack his life points directly!" Ron discarded a card from the top of his deck.

Darren sighed, his life points a mere 1500. "I set this card facedown and end my turn."

"I summon Gazelle. Gazelle, attack his life points directly!"

The monster attacked, and Darren's LP fell to zero. Ron had won.

* * *

The breeze blew Yami's golden bangs around his face, waving the blonde strands about so madly at times that the pharaoh was forced to hold them in place with a slim hand. A small smile graced the king's lips when he did this – he must look so ridiculous –, something which pleased Yugi greatly. 

(Are you feeling better now?)

Yami nodded absently, leaning back against the tree trunk he'd chosen to sit besides. His seat gave a great view of the lake, and allowed him some of the peace he needed to calm himself. Almost without thinking, he let his eyes slip shut, relaxing in the quiet that he'd missed so much as a teacher. Ra, it was so calm in the grounds… so peaceful… so perfect…

* * *

_Falcon, he is coming. He approaches, bringing with him his messengers. Beware of him, mortal-dawn, but beware of his messengers more. Deception cloaks them like a shroud, trailing night after their footfalls like a creeping shadow. Behind their innocent smiles lies a scowl, and beneath the delicate flower lies the venomous snake. Beware, great one, beware, for their only purpose is to aid your demise.

* * *

_

Yami jolted awake, his eyes flying wide open and rapidly surveying his surroundings. A sudden flurry of feathers to his left caught his attention and the Professor turned, crimson orbs just catching sight of an escaping falcon taking to the air. Within seconds the bird was hardly visible against the bright blue of the sky above, if Yami had not seen the falcon when he had, he would have most likely not seen it at all. As he had, yet another disturbing thought was added to an already jumbled mix in his mind.

/What is _with_ that bird/

(I don't know…)

Growling threats under his breath at mysterious birds, the professor stood, and stretched cramped muscles. /Aibou, let's head back to the Hall./

(You're quite sure?)

/Never more so./

* * *

"Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione Grainger."

* * *

Hermione felt panicky. Why had she done this? Why, oh, _why _was she _doing _this? She was going to lose. It was Ron and Harry who were good at this sort of thing, not her. She was best doing research, reading, and work. She wasn't the dueling type. She should have stuck to her books. 

Her opponent seemed to agree with her. By some cruel twist of ill fate, Hermione had got herself landed with dueling Pansy Parkinson. The sixth year Slytherin leered at her unpleasantly, her ugly face warped in a gruesome – and what she probably assumed was intimidating (well, you might want to throw up your lunch when you saw it) – sneer. "I'm gonna beat you, bookworm."

_Bookworm? _Yes, Hermione was intelligent. Yes, she liked to read, but in no way, form, colour, shape or size had she ever related to some _bug. _That was _so _it. "We'll see – won't we?"

Pansy sniffed. "I'll begin." She drew a card from her deck. "I summon Mystical Elf, in Attack mode!"

Hermione blinked. _Is she _really _that _stupid? "I summon Cyber Harpie, in Attack mode. Cyber Harpie, attack her Mystical Elf!" Pansy's elf was destroyed, Pansy lost 1000 life points, and Hermione continued. "Now, I place these two cards face down and end my turn."

"I summon Turtle Tiger, in Attack mode. I end my turn."

_I guess that answers my question. Yes, she really _is _that stupid. _"I summon Maiden of the Moonlight, in Attack mode! Maiden, attack her tiger!" The tiger was demolished, and Pansy lost 500 LP. "Now, Cyber Harpie, attack her life points directly!"

Pansy's life points were at 4700, versus Hermione's 8000. The Slytherin student scowled. "I summon Hitodenchak, in attack mode, place this card face down, and end my turn."

_Doesn't she get it? _"I place this monster card face down. Maiden of the Moonlight, attack her starfish!"

Pansy suddenly smirked. "I activate trap card: Mirror Force! Your Maiden and Harpie are destroyed."

"Hmm." Hermione didn't look pleased. It turns out Pansy wasn't such an awful duelist as she'd first appeared to be. "I end my turn."

The Slytherin student was smug. "I change Hitodenchak to defence mode, and place this monster face down."

"Right… I activate my magic card: Restructer Revolution. This takes direct damage to my opponent, 200 life points for every card in their hand. You lose 800!"

Pansy scowled, her life points falling to 3900. "Huh."

Her Gryffindor opponent nodded. "I place these two cards face down, and place this monster in face down defence mode. Your turn."

"I sacrifice Hitodenchak to summon Peacock!"

"And I activate my trap card: Trap Hole."

Pansy's Peacock was destroyed instantly. The Slytherin scowled again. "I end my turn."

"I activate my magic card, Change of Heart! I take control of your face down monster, and I use it to summon Firewing Pegasus! Now, I flip my face down monster in face up attack mode, revealing my Dark Elf!"

Pansy's face paled. Her strategy was ruined because she'd wasted too much time before without attacking. "…"

Hermione smirked, a strange expression for her. "Bye, bye, Pansy… Firewing Pegasus and Dark Elf, attack her life points directly!" It didn't matter that she lost 1000 life points every time Dark Elf attacked, this game was in the bag. The two monsters swooped, striking the Slytherin girl and wiping out the remainder of her life points.

Hermione was victorious.

* * *

Yami watched the girls' duel, a little surprised by Hermione's style of playing. 

/Aibou, is it just me, or does Hermione dueling remind you of anyone/

(Kaiba.) Yugi didn't need any time to think. (God, that girl duels like Kaiba.)

/Only without the dragons… /

(Not for lack of wanting them. Her 'guide' – as you so eloquently call them – is Hyoranzu, remember? Y'know…that big, white, sparkly dragon that looms over her shoulder in our lessons?)

/I don't know how I could have missed it./ Yami's tone was dry. /Ra, what _would _Seto think of me/

(Offhand? That you were an arrogant pest that got in his way far too many times for his liking.)

Yami smiled.

The man worked quickly and silently, stowing clothes in his suitcase. It was almost full, there was just a little more to pack. The man pushed his bangs out of his eyes, running fingers lightly through sandy blonde before resuming the task he was in the middle of.

"Running away again, are we?"

Marik turned, a hiss of anger escaping his lips. "Khafril."

The man nodded, an ugly smirk twisting his lips. "Marhaba, Ishtar."

"That's _Khanh _Ishtar to _you."_

The smirk turned to a sneer. "_You? _A _Khanh? _Perhaps in name Ishtar, but in no way otherwise."

Marik's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Khafril? I'm busy."

"You're packing…" Khafril's eyes gleamed. "So the rumours _are _true."

The blonde Egyptian turned his back on the other, his face deliberately shadowed by sandy bangs. "And what _rumours _would they be …?"

Khafril stalked forwards, taunting smirk reaffixed firmly in place. "The ones claiming you're going to England, and taking part in yet _another _one of those _mindless_ tournaments."

"And what if they are…?" Marik's jaw tightened in anger, but he reined it in.

"Then you _are _going? I thought as much. I always knew you were a coward."

Marik's fist clenched at his side. "I'm not a coward, Khafril."

"Try another one, Ishtar. All the clans know what a backstabbing, lying, _cowardous _traitor you are."

"I'm not a traitor!" Marik whirled, anger glowing bright in his lavender eyes.

"_Laa_?" Khafril's smirk had turned into a most definite _leer. _"I doubt the Pharaoh thought so."

Marik mentally swore. _I walked right into that one. _"Drop it. You know nothing of what you speak of."

"Oh, I _do _Ishtar, I _do. All _the clans know of it. The tale will echo in these sands till the stars themselves no longer shine. Who could forget it? The tomb keeper who betrayed his family, his clan, his entire _race _and _dared_ to _challenge_ what his family had spent _three millennia_ trying to _protect_."

"Khafril…!"

"Of course, that didn't matter to you, did it? You were obsessed, it didn't matter that you trampled over Egypt's beliefs, and _dared _to desecrate a _God's _name. You wanted the power for yourself, fed up of the lowly duty of _guarding _it. No matter that was what your family had done, no matter that was the sacred duty other clans would willingly _die _to perform; you didn't care – _did_ you? Laa, you were destined for _greater _things – weren't you? And then you _failed,_ dragging your clan's name down into the mud with you. You were defeated, humiliated, and it was a wonder the great one spared your insignificant little _waste_ of a life. You should be glad he was so _merciful_. If it had been _my_ decision you would have been exterminated instantly, you disgusting little _wretch_. But no, even _then _you weren't finished. You had one last insult to make to your clans' memory. You _dared_ to drag your unworthy filth back _here,_ onto Egypt's sacred sands, and you took over your late father's position as _Khanh!_ As if anyone like _you _deserved to be a _Khanh!"_

The anger inside Marik was bubbling, threatening to lash out and destroy whatever it came into contact with. "You always hated that – didn't you Khafril? After everything I did, I became Khanh of my clan. You were always jealous of me, even before I set out to challenge Yugi."

"You _dare _to call the God incarnate by his _name! _How do you have the _nerve _to let your foul lips utter his holy name!"

"Ah, yes, that's another thing which annoys you… After everything I did, I was forgiven. I became a friend of Yugi's, and Yami's as well. It's enough to drive you insane, isn't it? The jealousy is eating away inside you…"

Khafril glowered. "At least I have something inside to be eaten away _at, _Kwwy."

Marik hissed, hatred flaring in his eyes. In one fluid movement he had stepped forward, slammed the other against a wall and had a knife pressed to Khafril's throat. "_Don't you _dare_ call me that_."

The other Egyptian gasped, cold metal a shock against his skin. He glared at Marik, his eyes condemning. "Oh I _will _call you that, Kwwy." When the blade pressed a little harder against his neck, Khafril merely smirked. "Then kill me, Ishtar – or don't you have the guts to? I couldn't care less; we already know you're a _murderer."_

Marik had to repress the urge to slit the other man's throat there and then. The desire to kill was still in him, he could feel it… seething, barely under his control. The anger was still boiling in his blood, commanding his hand to press down, to cut, to feel crimson blood well up and run beneath his blade… _NO!_

Marik flung himself away, panting. He was a good person now; he wouldn't kill if he could help it.

Khafril was taunting. "Kwwy, coward… Ishtar, you're _pathetic_." And the man swept from the room, leaving a broken, sandy-haired Khanh behind him.

* * *

"Alice Herthshaw, and Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry looked at his opponent. She was a Ravenclaw, and seemed to be happy with him as her rival. Her name was Alice, and she was a fourth year. She didn't appear to be bothered her opponent was older than her, her absolute calmness was beginning to spook even Harry. That, and the eerie smile she had firmly fixed on her face. 

To distract himself from the smile, Harry spoke to her. "Have you been dueling long?"

"Yes." Alice nodded. "Four years. Have you?"

"…No. I just started over the summer." Harry felt a lump of dread from in his stomach. He was only an amateur compared to this girl…

"You're a beginner?" Alice arched an eyebrow. "I _do_ hope you won't lose too quickly. I do actually like time to get _into _the duel – if you know what I mean."

Harry frowned. "Who says I'll lose?"

The Ravenclaw smiled again. "I do. Are you going to try and prove me wrong?"

"I'm not going to _try, _I'm going to _win."_

"If you say so." Alice smiled irritatingly, as if humouring an infant.

Harry bristled. "I _will."_

Alice began. "I set this monster face down, and end my turn."

Harry nodded. "I set _this _monster face down, and end _my _turn."

His opponent frowned. "Oh, I _do _hope you're not just copying my moves. That would get frightfully boring. I _was _looking forward to an interesting duel – even if it's only with an amateur."

"I'm _not _copying!"

Alice sniffed. "If you say so. Now, I activate the magic card Raigeki!" Harry's monster was destroyed. "I flip my face down monster, Anthrosaurus, into Attack mode and summon Sangan. My monsters, attack Harry's life points directly!"

Harry hissed as the monsters attacked, feeling some of the pain as he was struck. His life points fell to 6000 and the teen frowned, then grinned when he drew a card from his deck. "I activate the magic card: Dark Hole!"

His opponent wrinkled her nose. "That was a fluke."

Harry shrugged. "Perhaps, but it's a fluke that's going to cost you 1800 life points. I summon Giant Red Seasnake! Giant Red Seasnake, attack her life points directly! I set this card face down."

Alice scowled, her life points only 200 above Harry's. "Well, two can play at that game. I activate _my_ magic card: Dark Hole!"

Harry frowned as his monster was destroyed, but couldn't resist the opportunity to make a jab at his opponent. "_Now _who's copying?"

The Ravenclaw girl glared at him, and then proceeded with her turn. "I now summon Sangan. Sangan, attack his life points!"

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card: Negate attack."

Alice looked sulky. "_Fine._ So my monster can't attack now. I'll get you _later. _Now, I'll set this card face down._" _

Her Gryffindor opponent surveyed his cards slowly. Finding nothing better, "I place this monster face down."

"Well it's not _staying _face down. I activate my trap card, Shadow of Eyes!"

Harry's monster was flipped, it's effect unactivated. Cyber jar was revealed. The teen frowned. "I end my turn."

Alice's creepy smile returned. "I place this card face down. Sangan, attack his Cyber Jar!"

Cyber Jar was destroyed, and Harry's life points fell to 5900.

The Gryffindor drew a card from his deck. "I summon Celtic Guardian, in Attack mode."

"And I activate my trap card: Light of Intervention!"

"And what's _that _going to do! Celtic Guardian, attack _Sangan!"_

Alice's monster was blasted to pieces, and her life points fell to 5800.

The Ravenclaw wasn't best pleased. "Idiot _boy. _I set Kanan the Swordmistress, in defence mode!"

Harry was finally getting into the swing of things. "I summon Maiden of the Moonlight, in attack mode! Maiden, attack Kanan!"

The sword mistress was destroyed, and Alice's displeasure grew. "I place Lunar Queen Elzaim, in defence mode."

"I summon Gemini Elf, in attack mode. Maiden of the Moonlight, destroy Lunar Queen! Gemini Elf, follow up with an assault on her life points!"

Both sets of monsters complied, and Alice was left seething with 3900 life points and no monsters defending her on the field. "I summon Protector of the Throne in defence mode!"

"I set this card face down, and activate my magic card: Mystical Space Typhoon. This allows me to destroy one magic or tap card on the field, and I choose your Light of Intervention! Now, Gemini Elf attack the Protector, and Maiden of the Moonlight attack Alice's life points!"

Again, the Ravenclaw was left defenceless and fuming, her life points 2400. "I place this monster face down!"

Harry grinned. "Maiden of the Moonlight, attack her face down monster!"

Fairywitch was revealed, and brought down.

The Gryffindor's smile grew. "Gemini Elf, attack her life points directly!"

Alice's life points fell to a mere 500. The Ravenclaw scowled at him, at her cards, and at him again. "_I end my turn_."

Harry nodded amiably. "Maiden of the Moonlight, attack Alice's life points directly!"

The monster attacked, Alice's life points fell to zero, and Harry won.

* * *

Professor McGonagall called out, and everyone turned to look at her on the centre podium. "That's it! The 200 participants who will be going forward to represent the school have been found! Well done to you all! Though I'm sure you all know whether you won or not, lists of the tournament's participants will be placed around the school for you to look at."

* * *

Lupin smiled, and leant on the wall beside Yugi. "They're all duelists to be proud of." He indicated the winning 200. 

Yugi nodded absently. "Some have the potential to go far…"

"Such as…?"

Violet eyes looked at him. "They could all go far if they put their minds to it."

Lupin grinned. "Ah, you're not getting away with a vague answer like _that_. You meant someone specific when you spoke before."

"Well…"

"Yes…?"

"The two Weasleys. Ron's lacking a bit in courage, and he'd have to work on that, but he'd do pretty well if he could build up his confidence. His sister's a good duelist too; she's got a real flair in her playing."

"Any others?"

"Draco Malfoy. He was an average duelist at best in the summer; I witnessed one of his duels. But he's changed now… how much he's improved is almost alarming…"

Lupin looked thoughtful. "I wonder how he improved so quickly…"

"And then there's Hermione Grainger. Her technique… Duelists who use her style are considered one of the worst ones you can possibly duel. It's known as annihilation. You completely and utterly devastate your opponent, obliterating their defences and wiping out their life points. And she's really good at it too… even though I believe Hermione has only dueled about five times before. That girl needs to get herself some dragons…"

"Dragons?" Lupin was baffled.

Yugi smiled slightly. "Inside joke… My rival, Seto Kaiba, he has the same technique as Hermione. Actually, I think he _invented _that technique. His deck… it's full of dragons – though most people only know about his three most famous ones."

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon…"

"No, the _three _Blue Eyes White Dragon_s. _There's only four copies of that card in the _world, _and the fourth is unplayable."

"Why?"

Yugi smiled again, and reached into his pocket. "It got torn."

"How?"

"…A misunderstanding…" The professor withdrew a Duel Monsters card from his pocket, specially cased in protective plastic. "Do you want to see it?"

Lupin did a double take. "You've _got _it!"

Yugi's smile was positively impish. "Why else would I ask?" He held out the plastic coated card, and his colleague took it, something closely akin to awe on his face.

The Defence against the Dark Arts professor was stunned. There, in his hand, lay one of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons. For a duelist, this was an unbelievable occurrence, amazing and wonderful. These cards were ultra rare, it was a sacred honour just to _see _one, never mind actually _hold. _

Yugi laughed softly. "You look like a kid in a sweet shop."

Lupin could only nod dumbly.

The violet-eyed professor laughed again. "Look." He pointed to a tear on the card, which had been put back together as best as possible. "That's where it got torn in half. Do you see how it goes straight through the code there? It means it can't be played on a Duel Disk or in a Dueling arena, and unless you've got really lenient friends, can't even be played in an ordinary duel."

"Who tore it?"

"…I never say."

"Why not? I'd _kill _someone if they tore my card – and this on is a _Blue Eyes White Dragon!"_

"I _did _actually notice that before."

Lupin laughed, and relinquished the card. He sobered quickly. "Seriously though, I would. Weren't you upset when it got ripped?"

"Murderous… but it wasn't really the card that got me upset. It was my grandpa's card, and it really hurt him when it was torn. It had been a special gift of a very good friend of his. He kept the card afterwards as a reminder. He didn't treasure it because it was rare; he treasured it because it was a reminder of his friend. After my grandpa's death, I received the card, and I'll keep it now – as a reminder of my jii-chan, his friend, and all the events that happened after the card was torn. It's a little funny to think of… I'm where I am today because of one single card being torn…" Yugi trailed off.

Lupin changed the subject. "So do you think any others will do well if they continue dueling?"

"Yes, I think Harry Potter would do very well."

"Why?"

"He reminds me of me."

* * *

"Nii-sama? Daijoubou desu ka?" 

Kaiba turned to face his little brother. Mokuba stood in the doorway to his study, earnest face looking worriedly into his. The CEO nodded. "Daijoubou, Mokuba."

"Are you _sure?" _Mokuba looked determined, echoing a question he'd asked his brother many times.

"Positive."

"Hmm." The teen didn't look convinced, but turned and left.

Kaiba got up and quietly shut the door Mokuba had left ajar. In all due honesty, he wasn't alright, not really. His days were spent in idleness, mind drifting off to times long forgotten, and his nights were spent trying to fight off dreams that he didn't want to see. Curse Mouto!

Kaiba had been _fine _until he'd seen Yugi during the summer. Before that, the brunette hadn't seen the spiky haired pest for just under a year. Just under a year of blissful peace. No yamis, no hikaris, no insane idiots running around waving shiny gold items in the air, no mind control and no _Shadow magic. _And, most definitely of all, no stupid pharaoh's who believed that Kaiba was the reincarnation of their High Priest. Nope. Nothing like that at all. A perfectly normal, _sane _life.

'_Too bad it isn't your life normally.' _

The brunette snorted. _Normal? _Since when had anything to do with the Mouto's ever been _normal? _Mouto and _normal _didn't fit in the same sentence.

'_As if you do either…'_

No. That was true. Kaiba wasn't normal either, not by a long shot. His childhood had been a mess, but he'd persevered. He was the CEO of a multinational company now, and at the age of twenty-three, he was rich, powerful, and happy.

'…_Happy…?'_

_Yes, _happy dammit! It didn't matter about the Mouto's or any of their pathetic, misguided attempts to change his view on that. He and Mokuba were _fine _as they were.

'_Such strange dreams for someone who is _fine, _don't you think?'_

Kaiba growled. He'd been having the dreams since meeting Yugi over the summer, after just under a year of none. Somehow, in some way, Yugi had triggered them. It was just the shock-

'_Oh, really?' _

_Yes, _it was the shock. _Just _the shock. None of that stupid _Shadow magic._

'_Of course not. After all, you never believed in magic, did you, Seto Kaiba? Not even when it stared you in the face. And oh, look, there _is _magic in the world. Or haven't you noticed it? Most of your sales are to magical suppliers, but of course, there _is _no magic according to you.' _

There was magic, he'd accepted that. Maybe even shadow magic too. But _he didn't have it! _He wasn't Yami's priest, and he'd never lived in Egypt! He'd served no pharaoh, and had never wielded any stupid rod. He _didn't _have shadow magic, and these stupid _dreams _he was having meant _nothing!_

'_Liar.'_

They didn't. Mean. _Anything._

'_You just don't want to accept it, sorcerer. You never liked what pharaoh told you. You didn't want to hear it, afraid of what it meant to you…'_

Please, the term was _wizard. _

'_Perhaps now, but then you were the sorcerer and priest of the Millennium Rod, one of the most powerful men in Egypt and cousin to the great pharaoh. Seth…'_

It wasn't _true!_

'_Ra, Seth, do not lie. You belong to pharaoh now, you were always his. These dreams you have, they are your memories. Sekha-Seth, Sekha-ek.' _

Kaiba did not _remember! _What he saw were just dreams, nothing else.

'_Yet you understood me… You remember your native tongue… Djed-i Seth.'_

The brunette growled again. He was sick of these invading thoughts; again, they'd arrived after his confrontation with Yugi.

Inside the CEO's mind, there was a deep rumbling, sounding disturbingly like laughter. _'Invading…? Master, we have always been here.'_

No they had _not! _Kaiba needed coffee; maybe the caffeine boost would return some semblance of his sanity to him.

'_You are perfectly sane, Master…'_

Now where was that coffee…?

'_Call upon us, Seth, Master… Call upon us and we will be there…'_

Nononononononononono_NO! _The brunette resisted the urge to bang his head off the nearby wall. He was hearing things, that was it. There was nothing to call, nothing, absolutely nothing whatsoever in the slightest-

'_Seth, mer setau, sechem hekau, ukhes sebau em maseru…'_

/Get _out _of my _head/_

'_Master…Seth…'_

/Ren-i iew _Seto/_

'_I thought you didn't speak Egyptian…?'_

Kaiba groaned, the conversation well out of his grasp. /Damn you…/

There was that rumbling laughter again. _'Ah, Master, you have to admit your past…'_

/What are you, one of Yugi's cheerleaders/

The voice in his head sounded surprised. _'No Master, we are yours.'_

/Biaw/

'_Yours.' _The voice confirmed. _'You are the Dragon Master, and we are your dragons…'_

Kaiba groaned again, and buried his head in his arms. /I should have guessed. Pharaoh, the next time I see you, you are _so _dead./

The Blue Eyes snickered quietly in his mind, curled up, and was silent.

* * *

_DUEL MONSTERS TOURNAMENT_

_The delegations from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, New Victoria and Anubia will be arriving at 5 pm on Friday the 30th of October. Alongside these will be Ministry officials, and others whom the Ministry are only permitting us to reveal as 'Mentors'. _

_Information on the 'Mentors', and other items relating to the tournament, are classified. No student in any of the participating schools will receive any tournament related data –apart from the basics which have already been given- until the tournament's beginning. The specific rules and regulations are not being released until the official opening for the tournament._

_The tournament's opening is on the 31st, and on the evening of that day there will be a celebratory ball. As the date coincides with Halloween, it has been decided that it is to be a costume ball. Appropriate clothing is to be worn, as all students will be representing Hogwarts in a mixture of people from all over the globe. Anyone found wearing and/or behaving in an inappropriate manner while the visitors are in Hogwarts will be dealt with most severely by their Heads of Houses, or, if it seems necessary, the Headmaster.

* * *

_

Shadow: I might as well go straight to the reviews…

**Marina-kashu: **Well… thanks. Those riddles are actually quite easy to make… sometimes. Eh… (blushes) the rant. Oh, _why,_ for the love of God, did I write that rant? I only really looked at it _after _I uploaded; it takes up about 2 pages! (sighs) Stupid…

**Emotional-writer: **(nods) Indeed I do. Reading fast can be great at times, specially where the HP books are concerned. Saturday night was _so _much fun. Y'know, annoying everyone by going 'I know what happens!' and they're going 'Sshh! We're reading!' and shoving me out of the room as fast as humanely possible. (smiles) Ah, the memories… (coughs) Anyway… ages and ages and ages ago, before I opened an account on f f. n e t (the spaces between the letters are so the stupid thing will actually _show)_, I was reading this website on Yu-Gi-Oh. The author of the site (well four authors) had been doing all this really specific research on the characters and stuff. They'd used resources, and taken notes on what seems to us as insignificant little things the characters said, and came up with the rough ages of them all. Some things don't quite fit, but have any of you actually looked at all the gaping plot holes in Yu-Gi-Oh? There's like a million of them… Anyway, back to what I was saying. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Ryou – they're all meant to be 15/16. Kaiba, from he's said/has been said about him, is 17 going on 18. Yami, on the other hand, appears to be a little older than Yugi, about 17. Bakura's roughly the same. Now, here's where it gets confusing…

Seth and Thief King Bakura are both older than Atemu. Seth was born before Atemu (no, duh), and when the prince is born a few years later, Seth looks pretty tall. If we work on the Seto against Yami in the future, Seth should be about 1 or 2, but he's _way _too tall for a 2 year old. And no 2 year old has the grammar he did, however intelligent they are. Seth looks to be about 7/8, and that's how old people cast him as. So, even if Seth was 7/8 years older than Atemu in Egypt, Seto's only 1 or 2 years older than Yami in Japan. Now…onto 'Kura. (grins) Bakura was born roughly 8 years before Atemu, making his birth about the same time as Seth's. (Bakura and Seth are the same age? A scary thought…) Even though Bakura's 8 years older than the pharaoh in Egypt, he's taken as the same age as Yami in Japan. (Either that, or Yami sure as hell matured pretty quickly.) So….Yami's actually younger than mostly everyone else, and he _still _manages to kick their ass. Come on. How embarrassing must it be to lose to someone who's _eight years younger _than you?

(looks at other questions in review) Gah… I can't answer them all. I've already taken up loads of space with that bit above and it's probably beginning to annoy people who want to read their _own _review answers. Heck, but you deserve that. That was a _long _review.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: **Is _what _Harry? Sorry, you weren't very specific… uh… yeah… the prophecy _does _mean something in this tournament, but I'm not sure if it actually _does _anything. Scarily enough, I was looking over my plot the other day, and the stuff I'm doing in _this _is echoing in the sequel… the stuff's clicking together… like it's predestined or something…. (twilight zone music plays from nowhere)

**Chelley Angel: **(nods and cuddles Bakura plushie)

**Yllom21: **I hope this is soon enough?

**Darkrose 17: **Okay, let's start a 'We hate the evil dude' club. All members must bring at least three extremely pointy items.

**Kitroku: **It wasn't actually _that_ long. (nods knowledgably) It's a little chapter sandwiched between two massive (ish) ones.

**Darkrose 17: **(nods) Blink. Blink. _Blink!_ Did you enjoy it?

**Hikari Skysong: **Shounen-ai… uh… y'know, I'm not actually that certain on the definition of shounen-ai. Isn't it a milder form of yaoi or something…? (blinks) Eh…well there's definitely no yaoi… but some scenes do stray a little toward shonen-ai style… It's not deliberately intended, and there's not going to be any boy/boy relationships.

**DreamCherry66: **Err…yes, I probably will. (glomps Yami, 'Kura and Ryou) They're so _glompable! _(Pauses) Y'know, that isn't really that fair. (glomps Yugi, Seto, Atemu, Seth, Mokuba, Marik and Joey as well) There. See? No-one who is cute is left out. (Blinks) No, my muse just corrected me. (glomps reviewers) There, muse! Are you happy! (mutters)

**Dreamergirl090:** Ah, doesn't matter. (sighs) I so need to go sharpen something… (no, not a pencil, nor my wit, thankyou very much)

**Bakura-Chan: **'Kura-kun! (Dives on reviewer in mad glomp) (starry eyes) How came you got the cool name?

**Peter Kim: **I don't _think _they'll be in it. No, I don't think I'll cross it with GX, I simply don't _know_ enough. (mutters) Stupid TV. I know absolutely _nothing _about GX. Nil. Nada. Nope. And _that's _after hours of research.

**Luna's meow: **(squeaks) That's a _lot _of chapters. I'll check it out sometime.

**darkmagicianM: **Yup. They're definitely gonna show up.

**Nefertiti Riddle: **Well, you did have a little longer to figure it out than most people. You finally convinced about the veteran thingy….now we're arguing about GMT. (grins) 8.44 pm!

**Atem's Queen of the Nile: **Cool name… hey, doing the research was fun.

**JewelValentine: **(bows at applause) Mistress, please. (pampers self) Thankyou. Don't we all just _love_ the cold ones? (dreamy sigh) You had the same 'throwthebookacrosstheroombecauseweallhateumbridge' urge too? I'm glad to know I wasn't alone. Gods, I _hated _that woman.

**RandyPandy: **Well, so far… I think only three people have actually realised who the prophet _was. _It wasn't as if it was _hard _or anything. About Snape…(rubs hands in glee) he is going _doooowwwwn. _

**Kayono: **Aw. You poor thing! (hugs) Yes. Definitely. Make the thing extremely long, shiny (come on, it's only cool if it's shiny and goes whish as you wave it in the air), pointy, sharp and um… lethal. Yes, I think the lethal bit is important. (hugs again) Get well soon!

**Tira's Host: **Ooooooooo. (glomps tira and runs off with ice cream) Thankies!

**Shadowyoukokitsune: **You liked that? (smiles) Anyway, I updated!

**Halcyon Azuminay: **Heeeeey…. A new reviewer! (hugs reviewer and welcomes to general insanity of shadow) If you like mine, you should _really _go check out Lizeth's. Hers is _so _much better.

**Dark Mage of Sea: **Bye, bye Snape. (throws evil teacher down to hell)

**Kenmeishouri: **Is this super soon enough?

**Kikyo's killer: **Done.

**GeneticallyElvenGryffindor: **(smiles) Well, I'm not going to give up on it after I've worked so hard, now am I?

**Ceribi Motou: **(nods) I admit defeat. From now on in, Marik's hair is blonde. _Sandy _blonde. (sighs) Not _gold_ (that's Yami's!) but _sandy. _(grins) This is the after affects of an argument with one of my mates… Ignore me, I'm rambling. By the way… have you updated yet?

Shadow: Yes… anyway, my computer's being taken away to get sorted out. No, for once it's not broke; we're just getting stuff added to it, and uh… technical things done. Hopefully, this will prevent it breaking _in the future. _((coughs) Yeah, right.) Sooo….updates might be a little while in the coming. Please be patient.

PREVIEW

The mentors arrive at Hogwarts, as do the four other participating schools. Reunions, and new meetings, all seem set out to cause blushes…


	14. The Halloween Ball

Shadow: 'Lo.

Hikari Dearon doesn't belong to me at _all. _I borrowed her for this fic with the permission from her creator, friend, yami/hikari, authoress, cousin and alternate personality. Hikari Dearon belongs to (or is part of) Ceribi Motou, and in no way, form, shape, colour or size will ever be mine. Just so you all know.

**Notes:**

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

/_Blah. / _Yami talking in the Shadow Realm/mind of someone other than item bearer

_(Blah.) _Yugi talking in the Shadow Realm/mind of someone other than item bearer

'_Blah.' _Shadow monster speaking anywhere

Blah. Kaiba, enough said. (I'm changing his symbol to see if bloody f f . n e t will let me use it. It flipped my slash(es) last chapter, so instead of showing _Kaiba, _it showed _Yami. _Gah. At least you people understood what I meant…)

I'm using three languages now (four, including English) and I sometimes mix up my translations. I might say something's Egyptian, but later find out it's Arabic. I do try, but I still make mistakes. Hope it doesn't upset anyone.

(Japanese translations)

Aibou- partner (soulmate)

Aa- informal yes

Yami- darkness

Hikari- light

(No Egyptian or Arabic this chapter)

(The French translations follow the sentences below. It's easier than writing out everything up here. (Yes, this chapter has _French. _Time to make a complete idiot of myself showing you how crap my French is… Oh well, at least I gave it up this year…))

* * *

**With a Wave of the Wand**

**Chapter 14: The Halloween Ball**

The Hogwarts students fidgeted as they waited outside the castle for the four other schools that were to participate in the tournament to arrive.

Ron was bored. "Why does it always take them forever?"

Harry shrugged. "Habit?"

Hermione sniffed. "It's probably the time difference. They _do _come from all over the globe you know. Surely we can forgive them for being a _little _late."

Ron didn't look convinced by Hermione's theory. "They just like keeping us waiting."

Almost as if to spite his words, a large, purple swirling vortex appeared before the castle steps. The body of Hogwarts stared as some students in lime green uniforms stepped out from the void. A middle-aged, tanned man jogged after them, dressed in robes of vivid moss green.

"Who are _they?" _Harry stared at the newcomers.

Hermione glanced over. "New Victorians."

Ron and Harry turned their stares to her. "New _what!"_

Hermione sighed, mentally preparing herself for what could quite easily become – where Ron was concerned – a long and tedious explanation. "They're new Victorians, the American school. I read all about them in _'An appraisal of magical education: Worldwide.'_ Their school isn't even as half as old as Hogwarts, It only started about a hundred years ago, about the time when-"

Ron cut her off quickly. "That's nice 'Mione, but we've got to go greet them now." Hermione hmmphed, but kept quiet.

The Hogwarts students received curious stares from the New Victorians.

"Ah, Dumbledore! Long time no see. I take it these are your top contenders?" A cheery, middle-aged man approached professor Dumbledore, smiling brightly.

The silvery haired headmaster nodded and smiled warmly back. "Indeed they are, Marsden. They're the very best Hogwarts can offer."

"Of course, of course. Still, we'll see when comes to the dueling, won't we? I take it you've still got the old faithfuls teaching here?"

"We have a new professor, he arrived earlier this year."

"Oh, who? Let's have a look then, Dumbledore!" Marsden gave a hearty laugh. (He was beginning to get on Ron's nerves.)

"Very well… Yugi, I know this goes against your nature, but will you come forwards?" Hesitantly, the teacher moved to stand beside Dumbledore. The Hogwarts headmaster smiled. "Marsden, please let me introduce our new History of Magic teacher, professor-"

"_Yugi Mouto!" _Someone squeaked in the New Victorian group. There was a loud thump, they'd fainted.

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Why, yes – professor Mouto. You know him?" He turned to the teacher who stood beside him. "Yugi, I'd like to introduce you to Jonathan Marsden, headmaster of the New Victorian Academy of sorcery in America."

Marsden's face was ghastly white. "Well, I can say it's a good thing the teachers aren't competing, isn't it?" he attempted to smile, but failed miserably. "We wouldn't stand much chance."

Yugi rubbed his neck nervously. "Oh, I…. I'm sure you would."

/Liar. /

('Tis a white lie.)

Marsden looked disbelieving. "If you say so." He turned back to Dumbledore. "Has Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Anubia or the mentors," He looked pointedly at Yugi, "arrived yet? Knowing Durmstrang, they'll be _fashionably _late. Did you know they've got a new headmistress?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Karakoff disappeared after the Triwizard tournament. He was never heard from again."

"Well, apparently she's called Amanda Eis – Ice. Seems appropriate from what I've heard of her."

The man was prevented from saying more when a strange wailing noise suddenly filled the air. The Hogwarts members – excluding Yugi – knew what was happening, but the others were completely bewildered. The lake, not far from where the two headmasters were, was rippling and acting most oddly. Then, a whirlpool formed at it's centre. Slowly, majestically, a ship rose from the water's depths. Durmstrang had arrived.

* * *

A tall, slender female stepped down the ship's gangplank and up to the two headmasters. Smaller figures trailed after her. 

Durmstrang's new headmistress stood before Dumbledore and Marsden. Her entire face was in shadow, as a silver cloak hung over it.

Dumbledore bowed. (Marsden hastily copied.) "My good lady, it is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts and this is Jonathan Marsden of New Victoria. We are honoured to meet you."

The headmistress coolly listened to the greeting. "I am Professor Amanda Eis, of Durmstrang. I took the position after the tragic departure of my cousin, Karakoff." She pulled away the cloak from her face.

Everyone stared.

Yugi blinked at the woman. (She's… she's….)

/She's silver/

It was true. Professor Ice was as silvery as her name. Her cape, dress and cloak were all made of shimmering, flowing silver cloth and fur. Her hair was white blonde, and her eyes were reminiscent of a wolf's – pure silver, cold… and deadly. They were the eyes of a calculating, decisive, dangerous person. _Not _someone you'd like to cross, if you could help it.

(I predict trouble from her…)

/She's cold… almost brutally so… I've never seen anyone like her. /

(Well, generally people weren't _cold _in Egypt.)

/Oh, stop being so literal/

* * *

"Oh my… is that a _dragon!" _Hermione squawked, pointing up in the air. 

Everyone's eyes followed the direction her finger was pointing to. It was true. Another school had arrived, and this one was riding _dragon_-class.

Ron stared. "Who in their right minds would ride a _dragon!"_

Harry looked up at the amazing beast swooping above their heads. "Hagrid probably would."

Ron looked at him. "Harry, notice how I said 'people in their _right _minds'."

* * *

A delicate Egyptian woman alighted from the specially designed carrier on the dragon's back. Students dressed in lilac and rose robes followed after her, standing in a small rosy huddle while their headmistress went to speak with the other headteachers. 

The woman curtsied before Dumbledore and Marsden, inclining her head respectfully towards Professor Ice. "My name is Kiri Amun-Sa, and I am the headmistress of Anubia; school of witchcraft and wizardry in Egypt. It is my greatest pleasure to meet you all." The second headmistress smiled warmly.

"The pleasure is all mine." Dumbledore bowed. "I am Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts."

"Jonathan Marsden from New Victoria, my lady." Professor Marsden bowed as well.

Professor Ice coolly surveyed the warm Egyptian. She didn't seem very impressed. "Professor Ice. Charmed." She sounded anything but.

Kiri gently touched Dumbledore on the arm. "Please, Dumbledore, I believe a certain Yugi Mouto is teaching at your school?" When the Hogwarts headmaster nodded, she continued, "May I speak with him?"

Albus smiled. "Of course you may. He's over there, beside the steps."

* * *

Kiri quietly made her way over to the tri-haired duelist. "Excuse me, Mouto Yugi? May I have a word?" 

Yugi jumped a mile, caught unawares. "I-yes of course."

The headmistress smiled. "My name is Kiri Amun-Sa. It is a great honour to finally meet you, _both _of you."

(How…?)

/Listen to her/

(I am! That's why I'm confused! How does she know about you?)

Kiri was still talking. "Marik has said so much about you. He values your friendship highly."

"You know Marik?" Amethyst eyes blinked.

Kiri nodded. "We were both originally from the tomb-keeper clan. After the split, we drifted away to form our own lives, though the bond is still there, as it will always be with the desert clans."

/Aibou, may I come out? I wish to speak with Kiri. /

(Sure.) Violet eyes blended smoothly into crimson.

Kiri curtsied. "My Pharaoh."

Yami flushed. "Please don't." He motioned for the headmistress to stand. "Awkward questions would be asked. Now, what was it you wished to see us about?"

"I have a message for you and your light, from Marik. He says he will see you soon."

* * *

Hermione glowered. That Egyptian headmistress was hogging Yugi! She wasn't even _pretty! _Her long, shiny, raven black hair just _had _to be fake, and that tan had _definitely _come out of a bottle. Hermione bet the woman didn't even choose her own clothes; _she _couldn't pick a dress that nice. 

Ron looked curiously at his bushy-haired friend. "What's up with her?"

Harry shrugged, but noticed Hermione was glaring at the Egyptian headmistress. Maybe Hermione didn't like her for some reason? Harry felt suddenly thankful _he_ wasn't the Egyptian. Being on Hermione's top '_who to kill, mutilate and torture in as many different ways as possible' _list wasn't likely to be very good for your health.

* * *

"Ah, Madame Maxime. How wonderful to see you again!" Albus swept (yet another) bow. 

"Dumbly-Dorr, I 'ope you are well?" The French headmistress stepped gracefully down from her carriage.

"Excellent form, thankyou. We're just waiting for the mentors and some of the ministry."

"I 'ope everything is proceeding to plan?"

"Everything is going wonderfully."

"Très magnifique! Zat is superb! We will 'ave none of zose problems we came across last time, oui?"

Dumbledore regarded the French headmistress seriously. "I certainly hope not, my good Madame."

* * *

"That's a lot of people." Ron stared at the mass of people who had just port-keyed in front of them. 

Hermione nodded. "Two hundred mentors… not to mention the ministry officials, press and so on."

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "Who _are _the mentors anyway? No-one ever said."

Professor Mouto spoke from behind him. "I know. Harry, would you excuse me?" The teen moved out of the way and the young professor darted into the crowd of people.

The trio watched him avidly as he promptly flung himself on a floppy, blonde haired man with doe brown eyes. Recognition dawned on all three instantly.

"Joseph Wheeler, I am going to _kill _you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" Yugi demanded, lightly scolding his friend. Joey grinned.

"Mau, mau, Yugi. Aren't you pleased to see him? If you're upset at _him, _how shall _we_ fare?"

Yami shifted. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. "Bakura!"

The albino smirked and moved to stand beside Joey. "I take it you haven't seen the rest of us yet then, pharaoh?"

Crimson eyes widened. "The _rest_…?"

"You're having a party and you didn't invite _me? _I'm hurt."

Yami shook his head ruefully. "Nice to see you too, Marik. I got your message off Kiri – though I didn't expect you _this _soon."

The Egyptian grinned, then frowned slightly. "Hey, aren't we missing someone? Where's-"

"Nii-sama?" Suggested a bright voice.

"Hello, Kaiba, Mokuba." Yami didn't bother to turn around.

"Now most people, when they say hello, they're happy to see the person they're greeting. If that's so, why can all I see is horror, unbridled contempt bordering on awe, fatality, a back and calculating gleams?" The CEO spoke dryly.

"Perhaps Seto," (the brunette glared) "that's because we've been around you too long?" Bakura smirked. Marik, Joey and Yami grinned.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Why do I bother…?"

Marik was quick to answer. "You're a glutton for punishment?"

"He's stupid?" Joey added.

"He never bothers anyway." Yami smiled sweetly. Kaiba glowered at the three while Bakura and Mokuba watched in amusement.

Mokuba tried to stop himself from laughing. "Onii-sama, just admit honourable defeat."

Kaiba growled.

Bakura examined his fingernails. "We'll take that as a yes then?"

* * *

Cornelius Fudge gazed at the one thousand five hundred people (approximately) gathered in front of him, a thousand of which who were still at school. He nervously cleared his throat and pointed his wand at himself. "S_onorous! _GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES, GENTLEMAN, STUDENTS, MENTORS, TEACHERS, GUESTS, MINISTRY EMPLOYEES, PRESS AND ANYONE ELSE WHO I'VE HAPPENED TO FORGET." The Minister smiled proudly as there was a ripple of polite laughter. "WELCOME TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, HERE, IN ENGLAND. AS YOU ALL KNOW, THE TOURNAMENT ITSELF DOES NOT BEGIN OFFICIALLY FOR TWO DAYS, BUT THERE IS A WELCOMING COSTUME BALL AND FEAST SCHEDULED FOR THIS EVENING. WE HOPE YOU CAN ATTEND, AND WILL ENJOY YOUR STAY HERE AT HOGWARTS. I WISH YOU ALL A GOOD DAY. TILL THE TOURNAMENT!"

* * *

Marik, Joey, Kaiba and Mokuba had disappeared off into the crowd somewhere, leaving Yami and Bakura behind. The two looked at each other apprehensively, not sure what to do. 

Some Beauxbaton girls were chattering, loudly, behind the two. They were ecstatic.

"La professeur Mouto… il est _beau_!" (The professor Mouto… he is handsome/cute/good looking!)

"_Non, _il est _très _beau!" There were giggles. (No, he is very handsome/cute/good looking!)

Yami flushed pink.

Bakura smirked and batted his eyelashes. "Ooh la la! _Yugi_ est _très beau!" _(Already explained)

The pharaoh went even redder. The French girls giggled again.

One came up to the now-bright red teacher. "Parlez-vous français Monsieur?" (Do you speak French, sir?)

Yami nodded weakly. "Oui, mademoiselle." (Yes, miss.)

The girl grinned. "Que fais-vous ce soir?" (What are you doing this evening? (Are you busy this evening?)) **(A/N (grins))**

Beside them, Bakura exploded into laughter. Yami's face was now the colour of a beacon. "I-_mademoiselle! _Je ne parler _rien_!" (I-miss! I will say nothing!)

The French girl laughed. "Pardon, Monsieur. Ç' était interessante. Au revoir Monsieurs!" Still chortling, the girls ran off. (Sorry, sir. It was interesting. Goodbye sirs!)

Bakura was still laughing. Yami whacked him over the head. "Stop it."

The albino tried vainly to suppress his laughter. "Oh, _Gods…"_ he was laughing again. Tears ran down his face. "_Ra, _pharaoh, your _face!"_

Ryou appeared beside his darker half, grinning. "I have to admit, it was funny."

"Stop laughing!" Yami scowled, cheeks still the colour of tomatoes.

Bakura stopped, but his lips twitched with holding it back. "I'm sorry… but seriously," The albino put on a girl's voice, "_Que fais-vous ce soir?"_

Ryou smiled, amused. "_'Kura_, let them be. It's not as if you've never been asked out before."

* * *

Yugi looked at Joey. "When did _you_ become a wizard?" 

His blonde haired friend swallowed a sandwich he'd picked up from somewhere. (How he had managed to find the food, Yugi sure didn't know. Joey had a natural talent for finding food - maybe he'd be born with a food radar chip in his brain?) "When did _you_?"

"You never _told _me!" Yugi sounded hurt.

"You never told _me_." Joey sighed. "I've only been a wizard since March – officially, anyway. I kinda let loose shadow magic in front of Japanese wizards."

Yugi smiled. "What did you do?"

The New Yorker flushed. "I was trying to use the shadows to move a vase, practising my skills – you _always_ tell me to practise – and I kinda blew up my desk. I left a crater about three metres wide, the wizards had to do these memory charm things."

"The poor vase."

"Yugi, I swear, it died a valiant death."

* * *

Piercing silver eyes watched the two, a look of sheer deadliness blazing in their icy depths. Hatred and contempt fought for place in the shining orbs. Oh, Mr. Mouto could joke all he liked, he wouldn't be able to do that for much longer. The man had caused way too much bother for the Master; he had to be _dealt_ with…

* * *

Ryou frowned into the mirror. #I look like a teenage rebel. # 

$Well, you have shocking white hair. To most people, that screams rebel. $

#I'm talking about the _outfit. #_

$I think it looks good. $

#You _would. # _

$Well, it _does. _You're always preaching on at me to tell the truth. $

Ryou rolled his eyes. The two albino's had chosen to come as a vampire, and due to Bakura's assistance, the costume was more than a little intimidating. Complete black. A pair of black leather trousers, black leather boots, and a black silk shirt. The effect of Ryou's snow white hair on the fabric was startling. #You _know _that's not what I meant. #

$I do? $

#Pest. #

Bakura grinned, and a curved fang flashed in the light.

#You do realise that is seriously creepy? #

$Ryou, Yadounishi, _darling_ hikari, it's _Halloween. _Things generally are a little creepy. $

#Oh? I thought it was normal for you. #

$..._Ryou! $

* * *

_

Marik smiled as Bakura approached. "Nice outfit. Any specific creature you've come as, or are you just going in the seasonal black?"

The thief grinned. "Vampire."

"Ah, yes." Marik had spotted the fangs. "Do I need to explain my costume, or can you work it out? It's fairly self-explanatory."

Bakura smiled. "You're an angel… correct?"

"Yup."

The albino raised an eyebrow. "A little off-character, isn't it?"

"Hey!"

Marik was wearing the complete opposite to Bakura – complete white. His shirt was sleeveless, and was tucked into his white jeans. Two large, snowy wings streaked with gold emerged from Marik's back, and the Egyptian wore gold earrings, armbands, necklace and belt.

Bakura shrugged. "I merely speak the truth."

"_Riiight_." Marik smirked. "And I'm _really _going to believe _that_."

The tomb-robber attempted to look innocent, but failed miserably. "You have no faith in me."

"Of course I do."

"Oh?"

"I have faith that you will endeavour to be as annoying as you mortally can to everyone you come into contact with."

"You know me so well…"

Marik was saved from replying by a yell from further down the hall. "Hey, Ishtar! Bakura!" Joey ran up to the two men. "I've been lookin' for you lot all over this castle! Where _were _you guys?"

Marik smiled uncertainly. "…Here…?"

"…Oh." Joey frowned. "Well, how was I supposed to know that?"

Bakura shrugged, dismissing the topic. "What are you meant to be?"

"_Huh?" _The American was confused.

"The _costume, _Joey."

"_Oh…_" The blonde grinned. "I'm an elf. Serenity suggested it… I was all outta ideas, so I went with it."

Joey's costume was relatively simple. He wore a long tunic and trousers in emerald green and brown cloak of a darker, moss shade. Over his shoulder he'd slung a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and round his neck he'd hung a simple leather cord with a golden leaf hung on it.

"So… where's Yugi?"

Bakura shrugged again. "I haven't the faintest."

Marik copied the movement. "Me neither."

The blonde sighed. "I need to talk to him… Do you mind if I go off and look for him?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"See you later." And Joey darted away, heading off to look for Yugi.

* * *

Marik and Bakura continued their discussion. 

Marik was speaking. "So do you think Kaiba will come?"

"Mokuba will _kill _him if he doesn't." Bakura grinned.

"What do you think he'll come as?"

"How should I know? Kaiba and I have never exactly been _les confidantes."_

"That's true…" A sly smile stole onto the angel-costumed man's face. "Is he still upset with you for, quite literally, _running into him _over the summer?"

Bakura regarded his friend, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Now, how do you know about _that, _I wonder?"

"Rumours abound…"

"Of course." The albino smiled wryly. "I'm _really _going to believe that – perhaps as much as you believe my truth-telling?"

The silver-haired Egyptian nodded. "Yes…"

A curved fang gleamed. "Ah, look. Here's everybody's favourite CEO now."

Seto Kaiba had appeared at the entrance to the great hall, Mokuba at his side. The brunette was wearing an ankle-length toga made of the purest white – so white in fact, at times it gleamed silver. The sleeves of the toga were slashed, so glittering fabric hung down from the reincarnated priest's tanned arms. The toga seemed to be made of crystal scales, that shimmered as Kaiba moved, and the toga's collar was high on the brunette's neck – where rested a silver chain with a sapphire lightning bolt at it's tip. The bolts were repeated in Kaiba's ears, sparkling blue gleaming against chocolate brown – much like the CEO's legendary eyes themselves. A midnight blue cloak was affixed to the outfit, and it hung from silver clasps around Kaiba's shoulders. A silver belt was wrapped around the man's waist, and bangles of the same metal encircled Kaiba's wrists.

Mokuba had come as a black cat.

Quite a few females in the hall gazed at the CEO dreamily, making Kaiba glare. His glare didn't seem to be working though, as those he glared at melted into mushy puddles of joy on the floor.

Marik snickered. "Kaiba's got a new branch for his fan club."

The brunette had heard the comment. "Shut up…tenshii. Where's the pharaoh?"

Bakura shrugged. "How should we know? The less seen of him the better. Your fangirls may be content to liquefy on the floor, but his aren't so easily appeased. They're _rabid."_

"Where's the mutt?"

"I'm not a dog, Kaiba!" Joey stalked up to the small group. "Oh… I found Yugi by the way. He said he'll be along in a few minutes."

"What's your costume meant to be?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

Joey glared. "I'm an elf. _Happy?_ What are _you _meant to be?"

Mokuba answered. "He's a Zmey."

"A _what!"_

"A _Zmey._ They're crystal dragons from Bulgarian myth. They have the ability to turn themselves into humans, dogs, flowers or necklaces and can make themselves invisible at will. Zmey's can summon whirlwinds, thunderstorms and lightning. They're solitary creatures as a whole, but love music and glow as they fly through the air… often when they're off to protect villages in their domain. They'll die defending what is theirs; and they'll do it alone. Zmey's hate feeling weak, and refuse help because of that. Isn't that just _so _cool?" Mokuba grinned.

Marik felt his lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile. "…Yes, Mokuba, very cool."

Bakura wasn't so restrained. "A _Zmey? _Ra, Kaiba, I never knew they had a creature designed after _you."_

The CEO glowered. "They-"

He was cut off by a soft voice behind him. "Ahlan."

The group whirled as one.

Bakura tried to speak. "_Pharaoh…" _It was useless, what was there to be said?

Yami wore a long toga like Kaiba's, but his seemed to be made of the softest and purest gold silk. The fabric flowed around him when he moved, and little flames appeared where the material caught the light. The toga's neckline plunged to just above Yami's waist, where a golden belt hung. A heavy gold and ruby collar rested around the pharaoh's neck, just below a gold necklace – much like the one Atemu had worn in ancient Egypt. From under the collar a crimson cape poured, appearing to burn like fire and glow like rubies. Faint seams of gold were just visible on the fabric, creating swirling patterns of flames and feathers. Golden bands encircled Yami's wrists and ankles, and earrings of the precious metal fell from his ears. Yami's head was left otherwise unadorned, for why add more jewels to natures already exquisite gem? Ruby eyes looked out upon the world from under ebony kohl streaked with gold, and bangs of the same shining gold gleamed and fell to twirl lazily around tanned cheeks. Yami wore the millennium puzzle around his neck, hanging from a delicate gold chain.

It was well known fact that pharaohs were considered to be the embodiment of the god Horus, but the small group silently disagreed with the age old belief. Yami appeared not as the dawn-falcon, but as Ra, the Sun God himself. Though they were indoors, it seemed as though a second sun walked the earth and filled it with it's blazing, golden glory.

Bakura tried again. "Ra… _pharaoh…" _He took a deep breath and spoke, his voice hushed. "What _are _you?"

"I'm a phoenix, a flame bird." Yami blushed slightly. "Do you like it?"

Marik grinned lopsidedly. "I think your fanclub does."

* * *

"Oh, _wow, _Hermione. I _love _the costume." Ginny looked admiringly at her friend's outfit. "Who are you meant to be?" 

Hermione tucked a loose strand of her hair back into her gold cap. She smiled proudly. "Catherine of Aragon, the Spanish Princess and English Queen. First wife of King Henry VIII."

"Didn't she have her head chopped off?"

"No, that was Anne Boleyn. Catherine was divorced. Rumours say she was later poisoned, but nobody ever proved it."

Ginny smiled. "Still, the costume's great."

Hermione wore a golden silk gown, with a beaded cap and jacket. A delicate circlet was set on her head, and her hair was swept back behind the cap, allowing some to fall in tumbling curls down her back.

The elder student smiled as well. "Your costume is lovely too. You make an adorable pixie."

Ginny grinned, and fluffed her frizzy red hair. "Thanks. Where're Ron and Harry?"

"Here." Harry spoke. The two had appeared in the entrance to the common room.

Harry had come as a medieval musician, armed with his lyre, and Ron, uninventive as ever, had come as a ghost.

Ginny looked at the lyre. "Does that thing actually _work?"_

Harry nodded. "It does, but I can't play it to save my life. It's more for decoration than anything else."

* * *

Marik sat on a chair beside Yami. "You do realise you're being eyed by practically every female in a fifty-mile radius?" 

The pharaoh blushed slightly. "Yes."

"Was it intentional?"

"No."

Marik sighed. "Some people have all the luck…"

Bakura grinned. "I wouldn't say that – you seem to getting your fair share of looks."

"I am?" The Egyptian brightened visibly.

The albino rolled his eyes. "Don't you think about anything else?"

Kaiba chose this moment to join the conversation. "His brain's too small to function thinking about anything else. It'd probably collapse from overwork if you asked it to."

"Ex_cuse me?_!"

The CEO waved his hand at Marik, as you would a servant. "You are excused."

"Kaiba-!"

Joey consoled his silvery-haired friend. "Marik, leave it. He's not worth the effort."

"What!" Kaiba scowled at the American.

Mokuba took this as an ideal time to escape, as he could sense yet another argument about to break out between Joey and his brother. The teen mouthed a goodbye to Yami - who grinned at him and rolled his eyes at Joey and Seto - then sped off into the crowd of mentors and students in the hall.

* * *

Hermione smiled at the swirl of teachers, mentors and students of the various schools in the hall. The Great Hall looked exceptionally beautiful that night, with the enchanted ceiling above showing a vast expanse of midnight black sky full of glittering stars. Over a thousand live bats swooped around the room in low black clouds, making the candles floating in the air, and in pumpkins strategically situated around the hall, flicker and dance. Colourful orange streamers floated around the ceiling, wriggling to their own little beat. Oh, she _loved _Halloween.

* * *

"Harry? Ron? It _is _you, isn't it?" 

The two named teens turned, and saw a black-haired boy of about their age dressed as a black cat looking at them.

"Hey…you're…" Ron searched for a name, "a Kaiba," he didn't do very well, "aren't you?"

Harry smiled at him. "I remember meeting you in the shop. I don't think you ever mentioned your first name…"

"Mokuba."

"Cool." Ron grinned.

Hermione wandered over. She looked curiously at Mokuba, then at Harry and Ron. "Who's this?"

Harry did the introductions. "Mokuba," he waved a hand at the cat-boy, "this is Hermione Grainger, a good friend of ours. Hermione," he waved a hand at Mokuba, "this is Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's younger brother who we met at the Duel Monsters store in the summer."

Hermione extended a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mokuba smiled. "As is meeting you. Are you participating in the tournament?"

"Yes, and so are Ron and Harry. Are you?"

The black-haired teen shook his head. "No, I'm not much of a duelist."

"You're not?" Hermione was surprised. "Do you like the game?"

"Yes, but I prefer to watch. I leave the tournament winning to Yugi and Seto." Mokuba paused. "By the way," he turned to Ron and Harry again, "how are your Duel Disks doing?"

Ron launched into immediate praise. "They're great! I've never had one before, but they really are _fantastic_! They're really light too, how did you get them like that? I keep forgetting I'm wearing mine."

Harry smiled. "Basically," he pointed to Ron, "what he said. We never did get the chance to thank your brother properly for them, he left so soon."

Mokuba bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Would you like to thank him in person?"

"I-_What_..?"

"Come with me."

* * *

Mokuba coughed. "Nii-sama." 

Kaiba broke off from what he'd been saying. "What?"

"Must you argue with Joey all the time? I brought some people to meet you."

"What?" Cobalt eyes blinked, uncomprehending.

Yami laughed lightly. "Kaiba, Mokuba brought some students to meet you. Snap out of your daze and say hello."

Kaiba frowned at the laugh. "What is so amusing?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "For Ra's sake Kaiba, just say _hello. _You _can _say hello, _can't _you? Repeat after me: _hello. _See? It isn't that hard. Now you try."

The CEO's expression was rapidly darkening. Mokuba quickly stepped in to prevent WW3 from erupting. "Seto, I'd like to introduce you to Ron, Harry and Hermione. You met Ron and Harry over the summer, do you remember? They were at the opening for your new duel disk in Diagon alley."

The brunette nodded slowly, distracted for the time being. "Yes, I remember."

Joey leant forwards, so that he could see the students clearer. "Well, aren't you going to greet them, moneybags?"

Kaiba scowled, but this time it was Yami who kept the peace. He interjected smoothly, cutting off the CEO before he could speak. "I have a better idea. Mokuba, why don't you introduce us all? I think it would be less intimidating for my students that way."

The teen nodded, thankful for the peace attempt. "Well…uh… right. " He motioned to Kaiba. "This is my brother, Seto-"

Joey muttered under his breath. "But don't dare call him that or he'll set about tearing you to shreds."

Mokuba hurried on quickly. "And that's Joey-"

"Wheeler." The American grinned. "Credentialed royal pain in the ass and-"

"Dog-in-residence." This time it was Kaiba who interrupted.

Joey glared so again, Mokuba hastily resumed speaking. "And this is Ryou Bakura." He gestured to Bakura. "He was born here in England, and is a born and bred tea-drinker. Bakura… do you wanna add anything?" The albino shook his head, so the teen continued. "Right…well, this is Marik Ishtar. He's from Egypt, has a really cool motorcycle and has an awful sense of humour. I think it's only beaten in sheer awfulness by Joey's." Mokuba turned to Yami. He frowned slightly. "Do I need to introduce you?"

The History of Magic teacher shook his head. "I'm their teacher, what could you possibly say?"

Bakura spoke darkly. "Quite a lot, actually."

Mokuba bit his lip, but moved on. "That's everyone then."

* * *

Kaiba spoke to Harry. "Is that a lyre?" he indicated to the instrument the teen held under his arm. 

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Does it work?"

The student nodded again. "Sure."

Kaiba lounged back in his seat. "Then please play us a tune."

Harry shook his head. "I can't play – I don't know how to."

"Oh? That's a pity." The CEO smirked suddenly. "_Yugi, _why don't _you_ play for us?"

Yami jumped. "What?"

Kaiba's eyes glittered. "Why don't you play? You _did _have some lessons while you were at school, didn't you?"

Yami's answer was guarded. "Yes… but Kaiba they were _guitar _lessons. I've never played a lyre before in my _life."_

"It's the same concept as a guitar."

"I can't remember how to play." Yami was obstinate.

"No better time to relearn."

Yami glared, failing to find a suitable response.

Kaiba smiled silkily. He deposited Harry's instrument in Yami's lap. "_Play."_

Sighing, the pharaoh picked up the lyre. "Then what shall I play?"

The CEO shrugged lightly. "Play something for the lady," He indicated Hermione, "I'm sure you know _something _appropriate."

Yami looked at the girl's costume, then smiled as an idea came to mind. "Very well." He began strumming the strings of the lyre, and the soft strains of _Greensleeves _filled the air. Suddenly, he began to sing, his quiet tenor voice floating over the haunting melody. Groups of girls looked on in jealousy as Yami gave the group before him, and Hermione in particular, a special, private performance, for their ears only.

When he stopped, everyone was staring at him. Bakura, Ryou in spirit form, Marik and Joey were open-mouthed in incredulity, Kaiba was temporarily silenced, Harry, Mokuba and Ron were suitably impressed, and Hermione was smitten. Yami blushed. He quickly handed the lyre back to Harry.

Kaiba regained the use of his voice. "I thought you said you couldn't play?"

Yami shrugged, his cheeks pink. "Well, maybe I can play more than I think."

* * *

Bakura was wandering the Great Hall, mingling in the crowd. A voice spoke to him suddenly. 

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Bakura turned. $Tonks! Oh crap… $ The albino shook his head. "I don't think so. Who might you be?"

#See? This is the problem with stealing. People you meet _on a job _you can never relate to when you're free. #

$I don't require a sermon, Ryou. $

Tonks smiled at him. "I'm Tonks."

"Just Tonks?"

"Are you _sure_ we've never met before? This conversation sounds awfully familiar."

"I'm positive. Bakura smiled disarmingly. "How could anyone forget someone such as yourself? I know _I'd_ remember you."

"You _are _a charmer." Tonks laughed. "Well, I'm sorry for disturbing you Mr…?"

"Please, no. Call me Bakura, or Ryou."

"Bakura? What a great name! Mine's Nymphadora, can you see why I prefer Tonks?"

"Quite – but Nymphadora is… _nice."_ Bakura floundered.

"_Nice?" _A raised eyebrow. "How…_nice."_

The albino flushed slightly. "Vocabulary has never been one of my bigger priorities."

"No? Oh… you're a duelist!" Tonks blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I never guessed! Oh, I'm _such _an _idiot!" _

Bakura shook his head again and said softly, "_I _don't think you're an idiot."

The auror's blush deepened. "Thankyou, but you don't have to humour me. I know I'm dumb at times, and I'm really clumsy. My observance skills seem to be going to pot too, as it took me _forever_ to work out that you're a duelist. Forgive me if the question is impertinent, but are you any good?"

"I'm number five in the top two hundred."

Tonk's blush turned into a fiery blaze. "Oh my…!" She clapped her hands to her flaming cheeks. "I-I'm _so _sorry! _God,_ how rude must I seem?"

Amusement flickered in amber eyes. "You weren't rude."

"But I-I-_God, _I need to go before I make an even bigger fool of myself. Goodbye… Bakura, I'll see you around." Still red, she left.

#Oh, of _course_ you don't like her. You couldn't _possibly _like her. After all, it's not as if you were _flirting _with her or anything, _was _it? #

$_Yadounishi! $_

Ryou laughed. #She's nice 'Kura, and I like her too. And besides, you look so _adorable _when you blush. #

$_Ryou. $ _Bakura sounded pained.

#Poor 'Kura-kun. Life's _so_ much harder when you have a crush. #

$She's not my crush! $

#Of _course _not, 'Kura. #

* * *

"Joey?" 

The blonde turned, and saw a pretty brunette of about nineteen behind him, dressed as a fairy with gauze wings. Something was familiar about her… "I'm sorry, do I-?"

"Joey, it's Hikari. Hikari Dearon? You _do _remember me, don't you? Lana's cousin? We met at her party a few years back? Come _on Joey_, surely you remember _me?"_"

"Hikari!" Joey grinned, finally recognising the girl. So _that's _who she was. Hikari was Lana's, his cousin's, cousin… or his second cousin... or something… like… that… "I'm sorry; I didn't recognise you for a minute." He smiled at the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a mentor."

The smile slid off Joey's face as he stared in astonishment at his cousin. **(A/N I _know _she's his second cousin, but for typing's sake, I'm calling her just a plain old 'cousin' after this.) **"You _are? _What's your rank?"

"I'm 177th -nowhere near as high as yours, but not bad considering I've only been dueling professionally for little under a year now."

"That's… that's great." Joey smiled warmly. "How have you been doing?"

"Well, I'm _here, _aren't I?" The brunette looked at him with something close to exasperation. "Joey, you haven't changed a bit. You're still as dumb as ever."

"I _meant _your life in general, not just dueling."

"Well, _say _so next time. I'm… I'm fine. I decided to try my hand at dueling, and this is where I am now. Nothing much else has happened to me, so yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"I'm okay."

Hikari grinned. "Joey, it's great to see you again. Will you save me a duel?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

"So, what's it like in Japan?" 

"What?" Mokuba looked up.

Ron repeated his question. "What's Japan like? Is it very much different to England?"

The Japanese boy was silent for a few moments, thinking. "Yes… and no. Some things are quite similar, and others are completely different."

"Tell us about Domino." Hermione pressed eagerly.

Mokuba blinked, then nodded. "Well, it's Domino city – as you probably know. It's pretty much like an English city, except everything's in Japanese, and is built in Japanese styles. Everything's – _mostly_ everything's – really modern there, and there are some really tall high rise buildings… Seto's is the biggest. It's all glass and metal and… well, it _looks _cool. It's not all buildings though, there's a gigantic park _full _of trees and flowers. Then there's the _humongous_ mall, seriously, that thing is _massive. _I should know, I got dragged shopping there enough by Tea."

"Tea?" The name sparked Harry's interest.

Mokuba smiled. "Yugi's sweetheart. She-"

Hermione butted in. "Yu-Professor Mouto has a _sweetheart?"_

"Y_eesss…_ sort of. They were childhood friends...and I'm not supposed to be telling you this… I think, anyway."

"We won't repeat it." Hermione wanted that _information. _

Mokuba rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I don't suppose it can do any harm… As I said, Yugi and Tea were childhood friends. They grew up together, and when they were seventeen they started going out."

"They're still dating?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure."

Hermione frowned. "How can you not be sure?"

"Actually… I think it's more of a '_not exactly'. _They dated, and then… they sort of drifted apart… if you know what I mean. Yugi's grandpa died a little while after, and things just sorta… _changed…_"

Harry nodded, the same had happened with him and Cho. They'd drifted apart as well.

Mokuba continued. "Tea started going out with a dancer friend of hers, and Yugi…"

"And Yugi…?" Hermione's curiosity was definitely aroused.

"I don't know. He just… _left."_

"_Left?" _Ron was confused. "What do you mean he _left?"_

Mokuba shrugged. "He just upped and left. I don't think it had anything to do with anyone in particular, he just wanted to get out, I suppose. He was away for a year; he was nineteen when he came back. He never said what he did during that time, and it was just _accepted _none of us would ask. Yugi and Tea never got back together, but there's still… _something _between them. It's friendship, but it's…_more _than that. So… we still say they're sweethearts."

* * *

Yugi had taken control of the body for a while. He sat at a table watching the swirl of people in the hall. 

"Oh come, Yugi, why the long face? Dance with me!" Madame Hooch grabbed the professor and dragged him out onto the floor.

"But-"

"Dance!"

Obediently, the violet-eyed man danced. After a while, he spoke again. "Any particular reason I was abducted?"

"_Abducted? _What a quaint way of putting it. I was merely relieving you of your boredom."

Yugi smiled. "I was bored?"

"Of _course _you were. Don't you feel so much better now?" Madame Hooch grinned.

The History of magic teacher laughed. "Very much so."

"Now, why couldn't you have done this before? There are hundreds of young ladies out there vying for your attention." The flying mistress swept a hand to indicate the throng in the hall.

"All the more reason to avoid them."

Madame Hooch laughed cheerfully. "Surely they can't _all _be that bad? There's too many for there not be at least _one _that strikes your fancy. You're not _that _old, barely a few months past twenty-one, I recall. You're young, handsome and intelligent, go find a dance partner!" She let go of Yugi.

"Wha-?" Violet eyes blinked in confusion.

With a teasing shake of her head, Madame Hooch disappeared into the crowd in the hall, leaving Yugi alone, in the centre of the dance floor, without a partner. Practically every female's eyes in the room swivelled to him instantly. Yugi gulped.

* * *

Hermione saw Yugi floundering in the hall. She was about to go over, but Kiri got their first. The Hogwarts student glowered – as did every other thwarted female. Why did that woman have to hog Yugi?

* * *

Kiri smiled at Yugi. "Are you quite alright?" 

"Fine…" Violet eyes watched the dancers around them in some trepidation. "Kiri… will you dance with me?"

The Egyptian headmistress looked a little taken aback. "…Yes, if that is what you wish."

"…What?" Yugi looked at her quickly. "I'm not forcing you to-"

Kiri smiled again. "Perhaps I should rephrase my answer. Yes, I will dance with you."

Relief broke out over Yugi's face. "Thankyou."

The female was bemused. "Why are you thanking me?"

"It doesn't matter." The History of Magic professor assured her.

Apparently, the fairer sex in the hall didn't _quite_ agree with his statement.

* * *

Yugi stepped into his room, yawning, tired out after the ball. The man slipped the cloak off his shoulders and hung it up on a hook. He undid the gold collar around his neck and placed it carefully on his cabinet, where it gleamed softly in the moonlight streaming into his room through the window. The professor sat down on his bed, and began taking the earrings out of his ears. Suddenly, Yami sighed, taking control. 

"Bakura, it's late and I'm tired. I'm in no mood for an argument. What do you want?" Wine red eyes looked to the room's shadowy corner, where the albino was standing.

Bakura strode forwards. "Pharaoh."

Yami wasn't impressed. "Obviously. How long were you planning on staying there without saying anything?"

The thief smirked. "Don't worry; I would have spoken before you undressed. My hikari's innocent nature needs to be upheld."

"Of course." The crimson eyed man didn't look convinced. "Now, perhaps you have a good explanation for being in Yugi's and my chamber at this time of night? If so, I would dearly love to hear it."

"If you wish to blame anyone, blame Ryou. It was his idea to show the damn thing to you."

"Show me what?"

"This." Bakura held out the prophecy he'd found in the Department of Mysteries.

"It's a glass orb." Yami's eyes flickered in confusion. "What's so important about a little orb?"

"It's a prophecy."

"They keep prophecies in little glass orbs now?"

"Yes, now will you _take _the stupid thing? My arm's getting sore holding it out." Bakura snapped.

"Aa." Yami took the orb, and calmly studied it. His breath misted the glass, fogging the clouds already swirling inside the glass sphere. Closing his eyes, the pharaoh gently sent a wave of shadow magic into the orb. The prophecy kicked in.

A few minutes later, crimson eyes opened and looked up to amber ones. "I don't understand it."

Ryou stood beside Yami. "Nor do Bakura and I."

"Where did you find it?"

"The Ring led us to it."

Yami thrust the orb back at the hikari absentmindedly. "Here."

"No." Blushing, the gentle albino stepped back. "You keep it."

"What?"

Ryou smiled briefly. "What would we do with it? Besides, it was the items that showed us it originally, and the items always lead back to you somehow or other. I think you'd better keep it."

"I-Okay." Yami's fingers curled around the sphere, and he pulled it back into his body. What a strange thing it was, with the clouds billowing against it's glassy interior. The prophecy fitted snugly into the palm of his hand, like it was mean to be there. "I'll look after it."

* * *

Shadow: Before I go on to the reviews, I want to thank anyone and everyone who ever reviewed this fic. I really appreciate you guys/gals/whatever you want to be called, and I want to say a massive big thankyou for boosting me up and over the 200 reviews. I forgot to say it before, so I'll say it now. Thankyou! (glomps reviewers) 

**Halcyon Azuminay: **(blinks) You don't know who Lizeth is? That's a first... It was her fic that inspired this one. Check it out, it's called 'History of Magic'. Now all we have to do is see if she actually updates.

**dreamergirl090: **Ooo. New member. We should really make that club official...

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: **Methinks there's going to be a lot more of that to come... (demonic grin)

**Kikyo's Killer: **Thankies.

**Chelley Angel: **Hope you liked it then.

**Hikari Skysong: **(smirks) Enough said.

**Tira's Host: **(nods)

**Miko102: **Tadaaaaa!

**Darkrose Dragonkin: **(squeaks) Squirrels... (hides under bed)

**kenmeishouri: **Why not? mostly everyone else had a go...

**Orodruin: **Not for a while? You reviewed three times. Love you! (hugs)

**vuzznut: **(nods) Don't we all?

**shadowyokokitsune: **I don't like copying. It annoys me...

**kayono: **(hugs again) Hope you feel better. Lovely kind person to help Shadow. Shadow has got to stop speaking in third person because shadow is beginning to sound like Dobbie, Shadow is.

**DreamCherry66: **Uh... I _like _that suggestion... Pity I already had this bit above done. can I use your idea later? Pretty please?

**Akio-Chan: **(nods) People have been correcting me about that. Eh... have fun with the fangirls.

**Atem's Queen of the Nile: **Nah, 'tisn't hard.

**My Penname is...:** I'm honoured. (smiles)

**yllom21: **(demonis grin) I'm not saying anything...

**Everyone's anti-Valentine:** Thankyou! (hugs)

**Dark mage of Sea: **Trying to convince kaiba is _always _fun.

**Nefertiti R****iddle: **I _put _in ze translations. (is miffed) They're at the top of the page under 'notes'. I bet you just skipped them all didn't you? (wags finger) Naughty nef, I scold you. (8.44pm!)

**Angelictransmition: **(smiles) I heard you. I think you'll like the next few chapters...

**Luna's meow: **Hmmm... That happens for me as well. Try looking for 'Shadow over Egypt' in the Author's search, I don't turn up. (wails) Nobody loves me!

**emotional-writer: **Are you receiving my emails? (gives e-w puppy eyes) you're not sending back my beta'ed chapters...

**Ceribi Mutou: **Eh... (ducks to avoid things being thrown) Hope I didn't change too much... I _had _to introduce Hikari _somehow... _Uh, yes, I'm British/English.

**darkmagicianM: **I like your way of dealing with mornings. (grins)

**Ygo/Hp lover: **Thankies.

**plutobaby494: **Did so.

**yamisgirl13: **(smiles) This chapter answer your questions?

Shadow: I know this has nothing really to do with anything… but I found out something new about Bakura's name. In Japanese, 'Baku' means tapir (a forest-dwelling mammal which can be found in Central/South America and Southeast Asia) and 'Ra' means good, though it's most commonly read as ryou. What exactly that's meant to mean I have _no _idea, perhaps Bakura's meant to be a good little animal? Or maybe it's meant to mean he's cute? I really have no idea… The tapirs are nocturnal and thieves only come out at night… I'm grasping at straws here… Then again, tapirs are tiny, fluffy things (at least some are), so why would the great King of Thieves want to be associated with a cute, little fluffy thing? Anyway… as for his surname (or Ryou's surname, 'Ryou'), Ryou means finish, complete, understanding. Now _that _makes sense… sorta. Since 'Ryou' also means good, and he's a hikari… light? Good? Anyone seeing a link?

Well _that's _Japanese. I was watching The Mummy the other day ( I don't own a copy of that, so don't sue me. It was on TV), and Imhotep says 'Bakura-ek' at one point, when he wakes up his fellow mummy friends to set about slaughtering Rick. (Think that's what he said, anyway.) _Well…_ I know the 'ek' bit means 'you' or 'your' ('bout 80 sure on that…) and the Bakura…? I checked it with one of my friends. It _is _Egyptian, but she's not so sure on the translation. It means something like 'Awakening' or 'Summoning'… as I said, we weren't so sure. But wouldn't it be cool if Bakura meant awakening? 'Cos awakening (or to become awake) is to 'cease to sleep, to stir, or to see in a new light'. Looking at things with a different perspective, changing your views, altering opinions… And 'Summoning'? 'To bring forth, to cause to arrive, to call…' Either works for me. But really, wouldn't it be great if that was the _exact _translation of his name?

Forgive me if you couldn't care less, I just thought some of you might be interested in what I found out. (_I _think it's interesting, but hey, that doesn't mean much.)

If you want to know more names I guess I could find them out for you, I've got a huge list of the ones I've got sorted out…

PREVIEW

Bakura soon sets about challenging Yami to games around the castle, and the tournament hasn't even _started! _Family and friends arrive at Hogwarts to watch round one begin, and faces from Yami and Yugi's time in Egypt pop up, revealing a little about the time the two weren't in Domino.

Shadow: By the way, my computer's still away. Everyone say a great big thankyou to the library again…


	15. Again and again and again

**Shadow**: It's official. The world conspires against me. What with computer's breaking, computers getting fixed, brothers wanting to get broadband, mothers pestering me to tidy my room, me actually _tidying _my room (there's a carpet under there?), coursework, homework, writer's block and an irritating R.S teacher who _will_ insist on reminding us every lesson that we have less than ten weeks before we take the first half of our GCSE's, it's a wonder I got this _bloody_ chapter out. (And I swear, if I hear 'part b is a _knowledge_ question' one more _God-damned_ time…)

And f f . n e t 's keep on taking out all my lovely formatting! (wails) Stupid net...

(laughs) But it's out…_finally_. Feel free to love me, hate me, attack me or even review me (just don't flame me people).

And so, _very_ much later than it _should_ have been…

Chapter 15.

(cheers) We're finally getting somewhere!

**Notes:**

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

Hikari Daeron doesn't belong to me. I borrowed her for this fic with the permission from her creator, friend, yami/hikari, authoress, cousin and alternate personality. Hikari Daeron belongs to (or is part of) Ceribi Motou, and in no way, form, shape, colour or size will ever be mine. Just so you all know.

**Japanese:**

Aibou – partner/soulmate

Yami – darkness

Hikari – Light

Seto-nii – Big brother Seto

Nii-san – Big brother

Onii-san – Honourable big brother

Baka – Idoit

Ahou – Fool

Yadounishi – Landlord?

Mon hitorou no boku – My other self of me/ My other half

Ano – Um

Yatta – Yes/Great (general japanese for 'booya!')

Touzoku Ou – Thief King

Sensei – Master/teacher

Gomen nasii – I'm very sorry

Daijoubou – I'm alright

Jii-chan – Grandpa

**Arabic:**

Khanh – Master/leader/Chief/Prince

Na'am – Yes

Here we go…

* * *

**With a Wave of the Wand**

**Chapter 15: Again and again and again**

The gold was twisted in his fingers, rolled between his palms, around and around and around and around and around and around and around and _around. _

It was so smooth, a long golden sheath with the bulbous head atop it, sharp wings protruding from the sphere, the eye of Ra etched in precious metal…

_The Millennium Rod._

Marik shuddered suddenly, the memories coming thick, fast and heavy in his mind. Battle City would never leave him.

_Because it's part of **you**._

And neither would the memory of the other – _his _other – endangering his friends, his family, his _life…_for _power. _For _Pharaoh's _power. The insatiable side to him that simply took him over, the pure darkness that Yami had banished, the insane mind within his own…and the voice…the voice of _him – his _voice. Rich and smooth and dark and _frightening. _Bitter. Angry. _Insane._

Marik shivered.

Malik had been insane.

But his _voice…!_

The voice he still heard in his nightmares, even now. The whispers in his mind, winding their way through his thoughts; _mocking _him.

And he didn't know whether they were real or not.

_Hickory-dickory dock…_

If they weren't, and he was imagining them,

_The mouse ran up the clock…_

If he was imagining them,

_The clock struck one…_

He was in danger of losing his _mind._

_The mouse ran down…_

But if he _wasn't, _

_Hickory-dickory dock._

he'd already lost it.

_Tick **tock. **_Laughter, a soft purring in his mind. _Poor little bird… I know a song about a birdie, sweetheart, do you want to hear it? You always **did **like my songs…_

No. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear _him._

_Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home, your house is on fire and your children may **burn. **_

_That would be nice, wouldn't it? Then again, it would be so much more interesting if it were the **Pharaoh **burning… _More chilling laughter.

Marik repressed the urge to be violently sick. Unbidden, images came into his mind.

_Yugi caught, Yami bound, Yugi captured, Yami **screaming…**_

_**And the Puzzle covered in their blood… **Can you see it? _The sinuous words glided around Marik's thoughts, freezing them on the grotesque pictures already there. _And the Rod…_

_The Millennium Rod opened, the dagger it contained unsheathed, and Marik was covered in… **blood…**_

_So rich and red and satisfying… don't you agree?_

Yugi's- Yami's – but they were his-

_They broke you, little bird, and they hurt you. _The voice was almost crooning. _What kind of **friends **do **that? **_And the darkness was enveloping him, and the darkness was…_warm._

_Poor little bird… _**(1) (2)

* * *

**

It was evening, and Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office, marking a pile of coursework from her OWL students.

"Professor McGonagall?"

The voice was older than any of the students, yet younger than those of the professors – excluding Professor Mouto of course, but this wasn't him. It had a different sound to it, a different quality. It was cooler, for a start, clear and concise, the English perfect. It was the voice of someone who knew what they wanted – and knew exactly how to get it.

Looking up, the Transfiguration teacher spotted one of the male mentors coming towards her – oh…_what _was his name again? "Can I help you?"

"I believe so… Would it be possible to speak with Professor Dumbledore? I have a request to make of him, and this establishment…"

* * *

…

Morning. The irritating time of the day that you either love or loathe; from whence forth springs the nauseating group of persons known as 'morning people'. Not excluding the chirpy birds.

Or the sunlight.

Or the flowers.

Or the stereotypical white fluffy bunnies that bounce around with all the joys of skippety lambs in spring.

Morning?

Oh, what a sickening word… **(3)

* * *

**

Yami talked idly with Joey in the entrance hall, his bag slung over his shoulder, ready for his next class. Bakura stood in the shadows to the side of the hall, watching the pharaoh, his eyes narrowed.

#You should go talk to him.#

$I do not _wish _to go talk with him.$

#My, we _are _in a bad mood.#

$And happy with it! Stop pestering me to go talk with the stupid pharaoh.$

#Why won't you talk with him?#

$Why _must _I talk with him? I'm quite happy being left alone.$

#He's not as bad as you think, you know.#

$I don't care.$

#He's a really nice person.#

$Ryou, I couldn't care less! I _hate_ the pharaoh, and I _like _hating him! Stop quoting how _wonderful _he is to me! I'm _sick _of it!$

#I… I apologise, Yami. But… you should talk to him. You have more in common than you think.# **(4)**

Growling, Bakura strode forwards, and grabbed Yami by the shoulder. Startled, the pharaoh broke off the conversation he'd been having with Joey, and was turned to face a very irate albino. Bakura opened his lips to speak-

And a water bomb was thrown on his head.

The bomb exploded, drenching the thief, and Bakura was left sputtering as Yami dragged himself out of the other's grip, and glared up at the ghost wheeling on the ceiling above. "_Peeves! _What have you been _told _about terrorising the guests!"

The ghost cackled. "Peevesy doesn't _care!" _To emphasise his point, he threw another water bomb at a passing group of Anubian girls. They squealed, and dived for cover.

Yami scowled. "_PEEVES!" _The air around him seemed to crackle with energy, something Peeves didn't miss.

The troublesome ghost stuck his tongue out at the pharaoh, but was wise enough not to linger to feel Yami's wrath. He swooped out of the room, no doubt as to cause mayhem elsewhere in the castle.

Bakura pushed a sodden bang out of his face, and shook himself, much as a dog would do after coming in from the rain. His hair was still drenched though, so he wrung it, squeezing a miniature waterfall out of his dripping white spikes. "I am going to _kill _that ghost next time I see him…"

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Crimson eyes flashed with… was that _amusement? _

Amber eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

Yes, it had to be amusement; the albino could see the barest traces of a smile on Yami's lips. "I believe it has something to do with the fact that he's already _dead." _

Bakura growled, irritated further. "Then I'll lock his damn soul in a _toilet, _pharaoh, but I _will _punish that bloody ghost!" **(5)**

"Of course you will." Yami's voice, however, belied his words, their tone heading sharply over into what could be classified as 'patronising'.

The tomb-robber's expression darkened. "_Pharaoh…!_"

Ruby eyes were a model of innocence. "…You _do _realise you're dripping on the floor…?"

…

Ryou barely restrained his darker half from jumping on the ruby-eyed spirit and clubbing him to death with the leg off a nearby piece of armour.

* * *

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry halted, casting an inquiring look at Professor McGonagall, who had called his name. "Yes Professor?"

"Mr. Potter, would I be correct in assuming you, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley are all acquaintances of Mokuba Kaiba?"

"…Yes, Professor…"

The Transfiguration teacher nodded. "Good. Mr. Potter, Mokuba Kaiba is going to be joining you today, and for the remainder of the tournament, in yours, Miss. Granger's and Mr. Weasley's lessons. The boy's brother believes it will do him good, as do Professor Dumbledore and I. He needs something to occupy his time while he is here, and better it be something useful than else. It is Mr. Kaiba's intention that his younger bother receives a well-rounded education, and he fears that a long period with no studying will not help his sibling. Professor Dumbledore agrees with the logic, and so he is to be placed with you, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger in your lessons. Would you be willing to escort Mokuba Kaiba through some of your classes?"

Harry blinked. "'Some', professor?"

"Ah." Professor McGonagall paused. "Mr. Potter… Mokuba Kaiba possesses no magic. The lessons he takes – or what he learns in the lessons _you _are in – will be completely theory-based, or ones which will not require the use of a wand."

Harry nodded. "Yes Professor. I'll escort him."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "I shall inform the Headmaster." **(6)

* * *

**

Yami lightly pressed a hand to his temples, feeling a dull thump throb beneath his fingers. Ra, he had a headache.

It had come from nowhere, rearing its ugly head about halfway through his second lesson, which just _had _to be with a bunch of noisy first year Hufflepuffs.

The pharaoh hissed as another painful thud made itself known. Where had his stupid headache come from? It wasn't drink, because he hadn't had any for a while, it wasn't noise, as he hadn't been exposed to _that _much noise. His magic _seemed_ okay…

Yugi appeared from behind his soul room door, his violet eyes taking in his darker half's agony in a second.

(Mon hitorou no boku, oh Yami, I'm so sorry!)

/Sorry? What for/

(I must have let my shield slip… Is your head really that bad?) Yugi's voice was woeful, his eyes contrite.

/What shield/ Yami frowned at his hikari; pouncing on the scrap of information he'd been offered. /Aibou… what have you been hiding/

Yugi blushed. (Ah…)

/Aibou…/

(Yami, it's – you see… I put up a shield.)

/To do _what/_

(Yami, as Shadow users, our senses are finely tuned to detect even the slightest traces of magic. We can detect the most delicate of changes in the air around us, and we can sense magic being used from a mile off.)

/I know that. And/ Yami was getting a bit ratty; he wasn't in the mood for lectures.

(Well… Yami, Hogwarts is a stronghold of ancient magic. Its very _walls _are spelled with charms and incantations. With so many different magics mixing and mingling here, don't you think it'd give people with perceptive senses – such as ourselves – major headaches? Hogwarts is amok with witches and wizards, mages and sorcerers, all from all over the globe – even more so now the tournament is due to start tomorrow.)

/In short, magical overload./

(Quite.) Yugi nodded, planning on leaving it at that.

His yami didn't agree. /Yugi, what have you been doing? Because I haven't had a headache 'till _now, _and I want to know why./

(Ah.) Yugi's blush returned. (Well…I _told_ you I've been putting a shield up.)

/Mm-hmm./ Crimson eyes bored into violet. /Now the rest please, aibou./

(You're too sharp by half.) The hikari sighed. (I placed a shield in your mind so the direct brunt of the magic would hit me. You were to feel nothing, and I'd take the headaches.)

His darker half frowned. /You've been taking my share of headaches as well as your own? Yugi, how stupid can you get? You must've been in total agony ever since we arrived here/

(I coped.)

Yami was upset. /Which is a miracle in itself! I _demand_ you let me help you with the shield – how did you handle it all by yourself anyway/

Yugi smiled faintly. (I was alright with just Hogwarts, but my shield failed with the surge of newcomers. I didn't have quite enough strength to withhold Hogwarts' magic _and _the newcomers', which is why you got some of my headache…)

/And a brute it is too…/ Yami's indignation faded, and though his crimson eyes were still stern, his expression was fond as he gazed at his hikari. He smiled wryly. /It is funny in one way though…/

(Oh?)

/How'd you fit two head's worth of headaches in one head/

* * *

Mokuba was a welcome addition to lessons. Harry, Ron and Hermione soon forgot they were escorting the boy, and settled down to properly making friends with him. It wasn't that hard, after all, Mokuba was such a friendly, affable person.

"What's next?" The Japanese boy dug through his bag, searching vainly for his timetable.

Hermione smiled at him. "Potions."

As one, Ron and Harry groaned.

Mokuba looked at them oddly. "Don't you like Potions?"

Harry's reply was short. "The teacher hates us."

"Or," Ron stuck his oar in, "to be more precise, _Harry."_

Mokuba was still hunting for a good point. "But…surely it's an interesting _lesson? _Herbology was cool, and so was Care of Magical Creatures."

"You've never _met _Snape, have you?"

* * *

The class filed into the dungeon, Mokuba taking a seat on Harry's right. Professor Snape's lips curled back in a sneer when he saw him. "Ah, another _celebrity." _His eyes raked in Harry, who sat on the Japanese boy's left. "I guess the old saying _is_ true then: - birds of a feather _do _flock together…" He paused, then suddenly turned back to Mokuba, snapping: "Tell me, boy! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry frowned slightly. Was it just him, or was that question familiar for some reason…?

Mokuba looked up at the Potions master, his blue-grey eyes unruffled. "There is no difference sir, they are the same plant."

Snape growled. "What, Kaiba, is a bezoar?"

To Harry's utmost surprise, Mokuba actually _smiled. _(And _why _on _earth _was Hermione shooting him such pointed looks?) "Sir, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It works against most poisons…"

Harry got it. Snape had asked _him _the very same questions on _his _first day! So that meant the third question was-

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A sleeping potion often called the Draught of Living Death because of its potency."

Snape scowled, his bad mood transferring back to Harry. "It would seem, Potter; that your friend here has basic knowledge of Potions – at least, he shows more aptitude than _you _did in your first lesson." The Potions master stormed away, waving his wand at the blackboard and causing instructions to appear. "This is the potion of Remembrance. If created correctly it will bring back instant clarification to those who are naturally dazed, or have mild amnesia. You have one hour. _Begin!"_

Harry looked over at Mokuba as he lit his cauldron. "Sorry about that." His voice was apologetic. "Snape hates me with a passion, and it seems he's extended that to you as well…"

Mokuba shrugged. "Don't bother about it." Saying thus, the teen bent his head, busying himself with the instructions on the board. Harry, who required all the time he could muster in Potions class, followed his example, and there was silence, apart from the sounds of ingredients being prepared.

Fifty minutes later, Harry found his attention wandering, waiting helplessly for his potion to boil. According to the instructions on the board, his potion should now be pearly white and issuing aromatic clouds of steam, instead of the sickly grey colour it was, belching out clouds of grey smoke. Frustrated, Harry glanced around to see how his friends were doing.

Hermione's potion was a pinkish white, the steam coming from her cauldron airy little wisps that twisted around her bushy hair as she feverishly worked, attempting to get her mixture a lighter shade.

Ron's potion was _brown, _and no matter how viciously he stabbed his cauldron with his wand, it's contents refused to change to anything other than a liquid that was the colour and had the same viscosity as _mud._

Not really expecting much better, green eyes travelled over to Mokuba.

And _gaped._

The Japanese boy's potion was a perfect pearl white, and he was just adding the pinch of rosemary to his mixture that the board advised. Before Harry's astonished eyes, the potion changed to a delicate and delightful shade of light blue, emitting the delicious smell of cherries in the dank dungeon. As the English boy watched, Mokuba let out as soft cry of '_Yatta!' _and bottled his potion, writing his name with a small flourish on the label.

Blue-grey eyes suddenly seemed to feel Harry watching them, and Mokuba looked up, smiling at the other black-haired boy. "Your potion's boiling."

With a start, Harry realised it was, and hastily dumped his rosemary in the mix. It turned navy instantly – well, it was _blue…_

Hermione seemed to be finished as well; her potion was light blue – though not quite the same perfect colour as Mokuba's – something the Gryffindor took in with a small frown.

Ron's potion however, was still mud, and smelt like it too.

Even Snape was hard put to say something scathing about the youngest Kaiba's potion, something which irritated him greatly. Instead, he settled for sneering at Harry's attempt. "Too much myrrh, Mr. Potter. Another fail…"

Mokuba's head snapped up. "That's not fair! His potion is _easily_ a pass!"

"_What did you say!" _Thunder flashed in the potions master's eyes as he turned on the Japanese boy.

Mokuba drew himself up to his full height, and for one eerie moment, looked startlingly like his older brother. "Harry _passed! _Too much myrrh isn't enough of a reason to fail him – if that potion's given to someone they'll remember what they forgot!"

"How _dare _you correct me! How would _you _know if this potion is a pass or a fail!"

"Because I was _taught _to know! Nii-san had me schooled in Potions, and I was taught by someone better than _you!" _Mokuba stamped his foot.

"That's it, Kaiba! Fifty points from-" Snape floundered, suddenly hitting a problem.

Mokuba smirked, his expression eerily echoing Seto's usual expression. "I'm sorry _Professor, _but it would seem I don't _have _a House."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I'll be having words with your brother."

The Japanese boy's features didn't change, but a strange glow lit up his eyes. "If you insist, _sir." _The Potions master turned away, and Mokuba took the opportunity to mutter, "Nii-san's just going to _love _you." **(7)

* * *

**

Yami was tetchy. His head still hurt, and the fact that he now knew what was _causing_ it to hurt wasn't cheering him up that much, as he was too busy concentrating on not murdering anyone who happened to _look _at him.

He was doing quite well… but that might have something to do with the fact that 99.999 of all the sane people in Hogwarts turned tail and _bolted _when they saw him coming. Those that _did _attempt to approach him soon changed their minds, beating a hasty retreat when crimson eyes _glared _at them.

It was pretty safe to say, Yami wasn't in a very good mood. **(8)

* * *

**

Bakura yawned, stretching lazily on a chair in one of Hogwarts' many common rooms. Joey echoed the motion, tucking his arms behind his head and leaning back to look at the ceiling.

The two had met by chance, wandering around Hogwarts' maze of halls, and, having nothing better to do, had plonked themselves down in front of the fire. It was a chilly autumn day outside, so the warm fire was extremely welcome.

Bakura let his eyes roam around the room. He was bored. Ryou had fallen asleep, disappearing inside his soul room to rest. Bakura, not happy about wasting a day that could be spent doing countless other matters instead of such a trivial thing such as _resting, _had taken over the body, and proceeded to stroll around Hogwarts. In truth, he'd gotten himself more than a little lost, and when he'd spotted Joey, had been quite content to discreetly hang onto the blonde just for the sake of intelligent – well, as intelligent as Joey could get – life. And besides, with no Ryou, Bakura wanted someone to talk to.

Speaking of talking…

Joey looked at the thief. "Are you looking forward to the tournament the 'morrow?"

Bakura shrugged – he was feeling rather mellow for a change. "A tournaments' a tournament. No big deal…"

"So if you're not bothered, why do you bother coming?" The American was curious.

"S'ppose I want to beat Pharaoh…"

"You've as much chance as Hell freezing over."

"I will beat him someday."

"Mmm-hmm…" Joey was sceptical. "Bakura, you _know _you're going to lose when you face him, so why do you keep trying to beat him?"

"Why do you?"

"Uh…"

The albino smiled languidly. "You see my point? We need goals, mortal, humans require them to live. Without goals we have no purpose, and without purpose, we might as well be dead." A soft chuckle escaped the Ring's bearer. "Mortal, I may already be at that stage, but trust me; it's not through lack of goals."

Joey was about to speak, but stopped when what seemed like an approaching thunderstorm brushed his magical senses. He wasn't that great with detecting magic, not having an Item or as much skill with the Shadows as his friends, but he could sense _big _magic. And hell, when he could sense magic, it was _really _big. As in, 'ohGodohGodwe'reallgonnadie' style. "What the-?"

Bakura looked up too, the Ring swinging around his neck, and a smirk curving onto his features. "Pharaoh's in a bad mood…"

Yami arrived about three seconds later, storming into the common room, blinking a little when he realised the room was already taken. "I-"

Joey inwardly eeped when he saw the crackle of magic of magic around Yami, but Bakura wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Pharaoh, you grace us with your company. Please, sit."

Crimson eyes looked into amber suspiciously, but finding no trace of guise, Yami sat. With a small sigh, he sank back into the soft seat gratefully, letting some of the tension seep out of his body.

"Bad day?" Joey's voice was sympathetic.

Yami hesitated, then nodded, another dull thump echoing in his head when he did so.

The American made an understanding noise in the back of his throat. "It happens to all o' us."

Bakura rolled his eyes. _State the obvious, why don't you? _Bored with idle conversation, the albino tugged one of his numerous knives out of its sheath, throwing it absentmindedly into the air and catching it again before it landed, sometimes by the handle, sometimes by the sharp blade. Not once did it cut him, the flashing silver twirling gracefully between slim, pale fingers.

Ruby eyes focused on the blade, a mild irritation starting.

The blade went…up, and the sunlight flashed on it.

Down… it flashed twice, and then Bakura caught it.

Up…

_Flash._

Down…

_Flash. Flash._

It got caught.

Up…

_Flash._

Down…

_Flash. Flash._

Caught…

Up…

_Flash._

Down…

_Flash. Flash._

Caught…

Up…

_Flash._

Down…

_Flash. Fla-_

Suddenly, Yami reached neatly into the air with a hand and snatched the knife, slamming it down between the albino's parted fingers. Amber orbs looked up in surprise, and were met by flashing crimson.

"_Little boys shouldn't play with knives."_

And with that, the pharaoh swept from the room, the air churning ominously around him as he went.

Joey whistled quietly. "Remind me not to get in his way today."

Slightly annoyed, Bakura pulled his knife out from where its quivering point had been embedded in the desk. He examined the blade, checking for damage, then looked at the American. "What's bugging him, do you know?"

Joey shook his head. "He's been a little short since this morning… nothing major that _I _know of though…"

Slipping the knife back into its sheath, Bakura stood. "I think I'll go find out…"

Joey shrugged. "On your own head be it."

* * *

Transfiguration.

Harry found himself staring into space, separated by nearly half a classroom from Hermione, who was the only other person to have completed the task they'd been set. Actually, Harry was rather surprised with himself, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Ron was still struggling vainly to turn his mouse into a guinea pig, and Mokuba was going through a large pile of books, a glazed look of boredom on his face. It seemed theory of transfiguration was a hell of a lot more dull than the practical version…

"Potter, if you are done, would you take this over to Professor Mouto? And please, remind him I need to have it returned by this evening." Professor McGonagall held out a manila folder to the teen, snapping him out of his daydream. "He's teaching in his classroom at the moment, so don't bother coming back here when you're done. Just take your things – the lesson will be over by the time you get from here to there to here again."

Harry nodded, taking the folder and sweeping his things into his bag. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he set off to find Professor Mouto.

* * *

"Oh, Mr…Ryou - isn't it?"

Bakura stopped, turning to see a friendly-looking woman looking at him. She was dressed in black wizard's robes, and her hair was lightly dusted with grey. The albino recognised her. "Ah…you would be one of the professors here..?"

The woman nodded. "Madame Hooch. Flying instructor." She got straight to the point. "Are you going to see Yugi, by any chance?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Would you mind taking these papers to him?" Madame Hooch held out a sheaf she'd been carrying under her arm. "I was meant to give them to him earlier, but I had to escort a first year up to the hospital wing. He has to have them before dinner, and I'm afraid I've got classes all the time till then. Would you mind…?"

"No." Bakura took the papers, and the woman turned to go. "I-er-wait!" She paused, eyes inquiring. "Do you have any idea where Yugi could be…?"

Madame Hooch smiled. "He has a class now. Sixth-year Slytherins, I believe. He should be in his classroom."

"Where's…?"

"Up those stairs there to the third floor, left corridor, up the next flight, right corridor twice, then straight ahead. It's at the end of the hallway – you can't miss it." The flying mistress smiled once more, and left. **(9)**

Slightly baffled, Bakura started his long journey to the History of Magic classroom.

* * *

Harry raised his hand, knocking lightly on the golden door of the History of Magic classroom. "Professor Mouto?"

"…Come in…" The voice echoed from within, distorted weirdly by wood and stone.

Hesitantly, Harry went in, Atem appearing at his side in the gloom. The Dark Magician shot him a small smile, traversing through darkness, then Harry was emerging into light, into the _class _part of the _room. _

At least, he _assumed _it was a room. With Professor Mouto, Harry was learning not to take things at face value…

He banished the thoughts to the back of his mind as Atem dissipated beside him, becoming a ghostly shadow at the back of his mind, ready to appear fully again if he were needed. "Pro-"

Harry started to speak, but Yami raised a hand, silencing him. "Could you just wait over there please Harry? I'll speak to you in a few moments…" The professor turned back to Malfoy, who, Harry realised with a start, was in the middle of his HoM lesson with the rest of the sixth-year Slytherins. "So, Mr. Malfoy, where would your homework be _this _time?" Yami's voice was light, but the air around him was crackling with tension.

Draco Malfoy looked lazily at his teacher, his expression bored. "It would appear I haven't done it, _sir." _

"Care to tell me why not?" The professor's tone was measured.

"No, not really."

Yami smiled suddenly, sitting on the edge of Draco's desk. "Mr. Malfoy, you don't like me – do you?"

"I-"

"Please, be honest."

Draco blinked, nonplussed. "I…" He suddenly realised the rest of his class were watching him avidly, and he regained some of his earlier cockiness. "_Sir, _I think you're an idiotic, spiky-haired, muggle-loving _punk_."

His professor idly brushed a blonde bang out of his crimson eyes. "Anything else?"

Draco was on a roll. "I hate you, find your lessons a waste of time, and I've got much better things to do with my time than listening to you drone."

"Quite." Yami's smile was still pleasant. "Are you done?"

"I believe so."

Yami nodded, looking down at the pale teen. "Mr. Malfoy, I have to say… never in all my travels have I ever come across such a conceited, stuck-up, arrogant little _boy_. Your work is unacceptable for the year you are in, barely worth even a _'T_' at OWL level. Unless you start working now, Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid that I will have to move you down to classes with the first years, so that your work might even make a half-way attempt at being merely _passable_. Though you may not hold muggles very high in your regards, I have met many; many muggles who far excel this mediocre standard of rubbish you call '_work'_. You _could _do better, Mr. Malfoy, but I know now that you do not wish to try, and, as you so aptly put it, 'have much better things to do with your time than listening to me drone.' So, to save you from my incessant '_droning', _I asked especially for another teacher to come in and take you for private, after school coaching."

Draco looked bored. "Whatever. Anyone's got to be better than _you."_

"I'm sure." Yami's voice was dry. "Your first lesson is today, Mr. Malfoy, straight after dinner. Professor Binns will decide your timetable from thereafter, except for your ordinary History of magic lessons, which of course, you will spend with him."

Draco's bored look changed to a one of horror. "Professor _Binns!"_

Ruby eyes glittered, and Yami slid coolly off the desk. "I believe he wishes to bring you up-to-date with goblin affairs, and from there he will proceed on to the more advanced work you will be required to learn to regain a place in this class. Of course, if you _like _your lessons with Professor Binns, I am sure you will continue to work at the current standard – or rather, the _lack _of it – which you are at."

Draco was left sputtering, and Yami turned to Harry. "Now, Harry, what can I do for you?"

* * *

Harry left the History of Magic classroom with a grin, his mind still replaying Malfoy's look of absolute horror. Oh, just _wait _till he told Ron…

"Hey…" A voice stopped him. "Harry… – isn't it?" **(10)**

Surprised, the teen looked up, and found himself glancing at the handsome face of – "Bakura Ryou?"

The albino nodded. "The same. D'you know where the History of Magic classroom is?"

Harry smiled slightly, turning around and pointing at the door a little further down the corridor. "_There."_

Bakura groaned quietly. "Go figure… Only bloody big shiny gold door in the _entire_ bloody castle and that bloody ego-inflated _baka_ has to go stick his bloody _classroom_ behind it." He suddenly realised Harry was still listening. "Ah…thanks kid, you can go now…"

Smile still tugging at the corners of his lips, Harry headed for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Bakura didn't bother to knock. In his experience, knocking often created the illusion that you _cared_ what somebody thought, and were offering them the choice to speak with you or not. Yami wasn't getting a choice, hence the no knocking.

That, and the fact the tomb-robber knew it would irritate Pharaoh.

But moving on…

Yugi was speaking to the class. "…and we'll be moving onto that next lesson. Now, if you pack your things away, you may go."

There was a mini stampede to get out of the classroom - Bakura's attention caught by one student in particular. The teen had pale blonde hair, almost white, and was doing a remarkably good job of imitating a dejected fox, slinking out of the room while all the time shooting venomous glares at his teacher. Bakura shrugged it off, striding forwards to Yami. "You _do_ realise that if looks could kill you'd be a pile of ash on the floor by now?" **(11)**

Ruby eyes looked at him. "Bakura, could you just get lost? I'm not in the mood for this…"

The thief forced mock-hurt into his tone. "What? And after I've brought you a present…" He held out the papers the flying mistress had given him. "Courtesy of one Madame Hooch."

"What is it with everyone and giving me _papers…?" _The History of Magic mused aloud with a sigh, but extended a ringed hand to take the sheaf. "Thank-you…"

Bakura took the opportunity to sit on the edge of the professor's desk. "So… what's bugging you, oh great Son of Ra?"

Yami swept some of his things into a drawer. "…Why should you care?"

A slight frown crossed the albino's face. "Can't I ask a civil question?"

The pharaoh couldn't help his voice taking on a faintly derisive note. "Since when have _you _bothered with being _civil? _And to _me?"_

Bakura's frown was building, but he forced himself to remain calm. "Well I'm _attempting _to be civil _now, _and _you're_ not helping with your sheer bloody-mindedness!" _Well at least he hadn't reached profanities yet…_

There was a pause, and Yami sighed again. "You're right." He came around the desk, standing in front of the tomb-robber. "I'm sorry."

An amber eye twitched. The pharaoh had… had Yami just _apologised to him? _

Amusement sparked in crimson orbs. "Don't look so surprised, tomb-robber; it _is _physically possible for me to say sorry…though don't expect it too often."

"…Stubborn…"

"As if _you're _one to throw stones!" A smile tugged on Yami's lips.

"Well…at least I'll admit it if I'm in the wrong!"

"Only if Ryou _makes _you, and even _then _only grudgingly."

"As if you _ever _do."

"Because I never _am."_

Bakura let out a muttered grumble. "Asshole."

Yami smiled teasingly. "Right back at you."

* * *

Amber eyes watched as Yami tidied up his classroom, their owner curiously quiet. Then –

"…Pharaoh…?"

"What?" Ruby looked up.

"You ever considered a job as a maid?"

The remark earned a scowl. "Yugi's a neat-freak teacher. In everything else, he's content to leave a mess, but Ra-forbid he should have an untidy _classroom…_"

"Scholarly mess…tidy at work, chaos everywhere else. Some people are just like that…" Bakura shrugged. "Ryou's a compulsive cleaner – I swear he's neurotic over it."

Yami laughed. "I know."

"Hmm…but you don't have to _live _with him." The albino sighed melodramatically. "I swear, sometimes it's like living with a _mop_ instead of a human; I probably see more of _that _than I do Ryou."

"Yes… I can see it now…the reincarnation of Touzoku Ou Bakura is a sponge on a stick." Yami smirked. "I suppose it explains the hair."

"_HEY!"_ With a yell, Bakura dived on the other, grabbing his legs and sending both crashing to the floor. A prompt all-out war ensued, the two grappling to outwit, and outmanoeuvre, the other.

Bakura won, much to his own glee, trapping the pharaoh beneath him.

Amber eyes were taunting as they glanced down into ruby, a smug smirk adorning the albino's features. "Hah."

"'_Hah'?" _Yami twitched. "Ra…I thought even _you _were more inventive than _that."_

The smug smile slid off Bakura's face. "I am!"

"Huh."

"What do you mean _'Huh'!"_

"Exactly what I said – _huh."_

A scowl set on the tomb-robber's face, and he sat up, glaring indignantly down at the other, his grip relaxing. "I _am _inventive."

"Maybe…" Yami trailed off, a slight smile touching his lips. With a sudden movement, he flipped them both, so Bakura was pinned instead of him. "But you _are _stupid." A few well chosen phrases escaped the albino, and the pharaoh laughed. "Oh baka…Touzoku Ou Bakura you may be, but you should _really _watch your guard."

An irritable snap. "When do _you _know anything about fighting?"

Yami smirked again. "Obviously now, or I wouldn't have beaten you." When Bakura glowered, he elaborated. "But I _can _fight…you think I spent _all _day at court in the palace? Isis, no! I would have died from the boredom! Mahado and Seth were usually good for a match – would you believe _Kaiba _could probably best you in a fight too?"

"You did _not _best me in a fight."

"I beg to differ…" Another wicked grin. "Don't worry, that was Seth's response too."

"Damn priest…" The tomb-robber let out a low mutter, then resumed scowling up at Yami. "You fight like a girl."

"And you look like one. Which is worse?"

"_Will you stop insulting my appearance!_"

"Will _you _stop saying I didn't win?"

"_You didn't win!"_

The pharaoh sighed. "Must you keep deluding yourself?"

"I am _not _deluding myself!"

"D'you know…" Yami leant his elbow on Bakura's stomach, resting his head on it (the albino 'oofed'), "…you actually taught me a little about fighting yourself? It was one of your general rants at me – well, not _really, _because I was actually_ listening _this time – and you got round to weapons."

Bakura frowned. "I don't remember it."

"No?" Ruby eyes blinked. "And here was I thinking it was _me _with the memory problems…"

"Shut up and get on with what you were saying."

The pharaoh looked disapproving. "So _rude… _but anyway…you were…what _were _you doing?" There was a pause, then Yami smiled suddenly. "I remember… I'd taken to carrying around a dagger in your company-" a haughty sniff was shot in Bakura's direction, "- and you saw it… You were giving me a lecture on how it was the wrong build for me – wait, no, I was carrying a _sword –_ no, it was too short for a sword – alright then a _blade – _were you feeling alright that day?" The question was directed down at the thief. "Now I think about it, you were being rather…_nice _– for lack of a more sufficient word – then – you hadn't tried to kill me more than twice." **(12)**

Bakura ground his teeth in frustration. "_Will you just get on with it!_"

Yami tutted at him, but continued. "Anyway…you were prattling-"

"I do _not _prattle!"

"I thought you wanted me to tell you what happened?" Annoyed, the pharaoh glanced down at the other. "How can I do that if you _will _insist on interrupting me?"

Really, it was lucky someone else interrupted them, as Bakura was just about to get up and _strangle _the pharaoh.

That didn't stop it from being bloody mortifying though…

"_Really_, I can't leave you two _anywhere_… If you want privacy, _fine_, but have you ever just considered getting a lock?"

Colour _instantly _flooded two sets of features, red flaring on both Yami and Bakura's cheeks.

"_Wha-!"_

Marik leant against the table, smirking. A Skull Red Bird stood beside him, and he casually dismissed it with a flick of his hand. "My hearty congratulations to both of you. Will I get invited to the wedding?"

Bakura let out a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "Marik-"

"What?" Innocently, lavender eyes were batted at him. "Is something wrong? I _do _hope not – hey, this _is _only a lover's tiff, right? Yami, you haven't gone and broken his heart again – have you?" The Egyptian looked disappointed. "You _have, _haven't you? And I was _so _looking forward to the engagement party…"

"**_Ishtar-" _**

Two voices promised vengeance to the Egyptian, coupled with two sets of eyes that were promising a very bloody and violent death for the blonde. With pain. Lots and lots of _pain. _

Marik sighed happily, the very model of saintliness. "You two make _such _a cute couple. Have you ever considered matching t-shirts?"

* * *

He must, Marik later mused, have a guardian angel. At least _one _of the deities up there seemed to like him – probably Set, judging by the god's notorious ease with making chaos – as by some miracle he'd managed to make it through two incensed yamis attacking him without a single scratch – some nervous twitches perhaps, but no scratch. Really,_ those_ two working together was kind of…_scary. _And irritating them was to put your life in severe jeopardy.

But it was _fun.

* * *

_

Yugi sat in the staff room after his lesson, leaning against a desk table as he wrote some notes on a piece of parchment. The room was quite empty except for him, Yami was sulking in his soul room – Yugi had only caught the petulant mutterings of '_Ishtar', 'Tomb _robber', 't-shirts' and '_preposterous_' before hastily withdrawing, deciding he didn't _want _to know - but it didn't trouble him too much. He wouldn't be there much longer anyway…

Professor Snape appeared in the entrance to the room. His eyes widened fractionally when he saw Yugi, but they narrowed again in anger. "Professor _Mouto_, what a _surprise_ it is to see you here. We had all but assumed you had given up your teaching for good, and resumed your children's games."

"Assumptions are such terrible things. Too often are they proven wrong…" Yugi dipped his quill in his ink pot, and resumed writing.

Snape scowled. "Go back to your _games, _Mr. Mouto; we have no need of a teacher like _you _at Hogwarts."

"Such a pity… After all, I am the one with the job."

"A mistake I'll soon see gets rectified."

"You have been _promoted, _Professor Snape? Congratulations, I believe becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts is quite commendable. I shall be quite sure to send you a bottle of wine…"

That was _it. _"I demand a wizard duel."

Yugi continued to write, his quill flying across parchment. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Oh? And why is that?" The potions master was beginning to get annoyed. Yugi had not looked at him _once _during their conversation.

"I have no wand." The amethyst-eyed man had stopped writing, and was reading his work.

"You're a squib?" Snape was incredulous.

"No, I have magic." Yugi put away his parchment and began packing his things in his bag.

"Then why haven't you got a wand!"

For the first time during the entire conversation, Yugi looked up. Snape stared straight down into deep violet eyes. Their depths were rather disconcerting. "I have no need of one." And the younger professor swung his bag over his shoulder and left the room, brushing past Snape on his way past.

* * *

_Mary had a little lamb, it's skin as white as snow, and everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to **go**…_

Marik frowned, resting his head against his hand. He'd went to see Yami for a reason that afternoon, only he couldn't…_remember…! _

_Damn it!_

Angry, he lashed out with a vicious punch to the wall. He'd forgotten…how could he forget! It was important, he was _sure _it was important, yet he couldn't _remember… _It was as if something was blocking his thoughts, nullifying the ones they didn't want to be there. It was like someone was controlling him with the _Rod._

_But **I've **got the Rod… Ra-damn it! **Why **did I go to see Pharaoh!

* * *

_

"A rematch?" Amethyst eyes blinked at Ryou, surprised. "Why?"

The albino shrugged. "How should _I _know? It's Bakura's idea – something about Yami and…wrongful claims?" He paused, seemingly listening to his darker half internally. "Yes…that's what he's saying." The hikari frowned. "Just exactly _what _the 'claims' are supposed to be about is beyond _me. _He's being rather…_vague _today, all I've managed to glean is Marik had a hand in…is 'interrupting' them the right word, do you think?_" _(This was directed at Yugi.) "'Kura seems to go such an awfully funny colour when I use it."

"One moment…" Yugi smiled lightly at his friend, and sent a question out to his other half. (Yami? Are you listening?)

There was a mutter from behind the pharaoh's stone door. /Touzoku Ou Bakura? _Baka_ Ou Bakura more _likely_…/

Yugi had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling. His darker half still sounded rather sulky. (Will you give him a rematch?)

/Stupid tomb-robber can't accept when he's _beaten- / _Yami wasn't going to let it drop. /Insinuating I can't fight. _Huh! _I'll show _him, _and I'll kill that blasted Tomb Keeper at the same Ra-damned bloody _time- /_

(Just _what _did Marik actually _do?)_

On _that, _Yami remained stubbornly silent apart from - /Won't even _die _prop'ly…/

Grinning, Yugi withdrew again, turning back to Ryou. "Yami'll give him a rematch."

"Tomorrow?"

"If there's -"

/_The day after_./

(Ok_aay…) _Yugi shrugged, "The day _after _tomorrow. We've got a tournament first, remember?"

* * *

Mokuba idly sauntered along the corridor, knocking once on a door there before sticking his head around it, calling out:

"Seto-nii?"

The named brunette looked up at him from behind a desk on the room's left, typing away at a laptop. He spotted his younger brother in the doorway. "Mokuba, _there _you are. How were your lessons?"

Mokuba smiled, entering and dropping his school bag lightly on a nearby chair. "Fine, apart from the homework. Transfiguration was pretty boring – just _why _do I need to learn the theory for that again?"

"It could help you in the future."

The youngest Kaiba snorted, but didn't elaborate. He wandered around the desk, leaning on the back of his brother's chair and peering over the CEO's shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Typing." Kaiba's reply was simple.

"Well I can _see_ that."

"Then don't ask." The elder Kaiba pulled his chair out from where the other was leaning on it, watching with some amusement as his sibling yelped, staggered, and careened into the wall. "Seto!"

Kaiba smirked slightly, saving the document he had been working on and shutting his laptop with a click. "One of your professors came to see me." **(13)**

"Oh?" Mokuba feigned nonchalance. "Did you have a nice talk?"

"Quite." The amusement wasn't _entirely_ gone out of sapphire eyes. "Just _what _did you say to upset him?"

"Uh…"

Kaiba shrugged, standing. "It doesn't matter, anyhow. I sent the ahou packing – _no one _tells me how to bring up my own brother."

Mokuba grinned. "You didn't like him then?"

* * *

…

The morning of the tournament's start dawned clear and bright, the perfect beginning to the long competition that would last until a little before Easter in the following year. The sun was high, the birds were singing, and there was a light breeze sending fluffy clouds meandering across the sky. It was a faultless autumn day.

Everyone was busy, chattering students meandering down to the field for the official opening, eager to find out who their 'mentors' were to be if they were competing, or just simply agog with all the 'celebrity' duelists running around if they were not.

Everybody, it seemed, was busy, be it gathering up last minute decks, talking, relaxing, or simply eating breakfast. It was a wonderful day.

So, predictably, everything seemed to be going wrong for one Harry Potter.

* * *

Some days, Harry reflected, it just wasn't worth staggering out of bed. Days when Bludgers took an uncanny liking to his face, and a mysterious hole appeared in the bottom of his cauldron, sending the smell of rotten eggs around the bottom two floors of the castle.

They were bad days, there were awful days, and, Harry concluded, there were days when he might as well simply roll over and refuse to come out from beneath his sheets. Days which began as soon as your toes touched the cold stone floor and could only be considered improved if the devil incarnate stepped out of Hell and started razing the school to the ground.

And it seemed to Harry, as he hopped around vainly looking for his second shoe, it was going to be one of _those _days.

Hence the reason he was late for the tournament's opening, hadn't had anything to eat yet, had discovered his entire deck strewn haphazardly at the bottom of the his trunk, and was now missing his shoe (his socks had taken up residence under Neville's bed before he'd rescued them). **(14)**

"Got it!" Ron waved the wandering item in the air triumphantly, having found it buried under Seamus' pillow (that was hidden under a pile of Ron's books). "Shove it on and let's _go!"_

Smiling in relief, Harry caught the shoe, plonked it on his foot, and dashed out of the dormitory, Ron in tow.

"Where's Hermione?" This was shot at Angelina, who was chatting with Katy Bennet beside the notice board.

Katie frowned at the boys. "Shouldn't you two be down at the field? They're taking the attendance now!"

"But where's _Hermione?"_

"Where do you _think?" _Angelina rolled her eyes. "Down at the field! Where _you _should be."

"Right. Bye, Angelina. See you later, Angelina. You two, Katy." And Harry and Ron were scampering again, scrambling out of the portrait hole and down to the field as fast as they could feasibly travel.

* * *

The blue bird flew decisively through the morning air, flapping its wings with a determined air, as one trusted with an important mission. It was adorably sweet in its earnestness, and watchers sympathised with the little creature, though they had no idea where it was going, nor what could have possessed it to act in such a strange manner.

Eventually, the bird reached its destination, settling on a slender twig that hung opposite one of the many windows in the Hogwarts castle. This window was open, letting the morning breeze blow into the room, bringing the soft scents of the new day to the room's occupant – still buried beneath the covers of an extremely comfortable-looking duvet.

The bird stared at the duvet, confused for a few moments, then, suddenly, burst into delighted song.

_Pi-pi-pii! Pi! Pi-pii! Pii-pi-pi-piii! Pi-pi!_

_Pi-po! Pii-pi-po-pii!_

There was a groan, and a tousled head of brown hair rose from under the duvet, picked up a pillow, and promptly stuffed it over its owner's head. "Go _away…"_

_Pi-po-pii-pi-piii!_

Hikari buried further into the fluffy pillow, determined not to give way to the aggravating creature outside her window. Sadly for her, the little bird was beginning to get nicely into rhythm.

_Pi-po-pii-pi-pii-po! Po-po-pii ! Pi-pii-po-pii-po-po ! Pi-pii-pi-pii !_

Another grumble was emitted by the sleepy witch.

_Po-pii! Pi-pi-po-po! Pii-po-pi-pi-pii ! Pii-pii ! Pi-po-pi !_

With a sigh, Hikari admitted defeat, sitting up in her bed.

_Annoyance is a thing with feathers… _Dear _God _how she hated birds… Did they have a personal vendetta against her or something? She couldn't even have a _lie-in _anymore! It wasn't even as if it were…_that…late…_

_Damn!_

The witch staggered out of bed and dived for the bathroom. _The bloody tournament! _How _could _she have forgotten! Of _all _the mornings for her to be late…

Five minutes later, one hastily dressed Hikari Daeron could be seen, running full pelt for the field, fixing her belt on as she ran.

Behind her, sitting smugly outside her window, sat her personal alarm clock.

_Pii-pi-pi!_ **(15)

* * *

**

_We made it._

Harry sighed with relief, sinking against a nearby tree. Ron and he had just made it to the field in time, coming to a breathless halt before the register and gasping out their names to the disapproving Ministry witch who waited there, to sign the duelists in. They'd both been given their standard tournament Duel Disks, and spent the first five minutes 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over them, delighted.

_They'd made it._

"Where have you two been!"

Harry gulped, his eyes swivelling to a very irate Hermione who stood barely a few metres away, fuming. "Hermi-"

The girl was having none of it. "Don't you 'Hermione' me! I thought you'd bottled out at the last minute! I was _terrified! _How could you _do _that to me!"

Ron tried this time. "Her-"

"_What kept you!"_

"Er-" Harry swallowed, "there were a few…_problems…"_

"Such _as?" _With her hands on her hips like that, Hermione was doing a scarily good impersonation of Mrs. Weasley. Ron debated leaping in to help Harry, but quailed under the look that was all too reminiscent of his mother's.

"We_-ell…" _Harry took a deep breath, "I woke up late and my deck got messed up and I lost my shoe and my socks were underneath Neville's bed-"

"And we missed _breakfast_." The last point was put in rather mournfully by Ron, and that, above all things, convinced Hermione that they were repentant. Nothing – except for vitally important friendship issues – got between Ron and food. If the red-head had willingly given up breakfast, he and Harry _must _have had a pretty awful morning insofar.

The girl's eyes softened. "It sounds like everything went wrong."

"And the rest." Ron let out a low mutter.

"Look." Their black-haired companion dug him in the ribs. "The mentors."

"They haven't _said _they're the mentors." This was pointed out by Hermione, her tone acid.

"But it's most _likely…_right?" Ron looked from one to the other. "Come on…it's not as if the Ministry are going to stick a bunch of Aurors with school kids, are they?"

"Are they all Aurors?" Green eyes trailed over to the Ministry employees, curious.

"A large majority, I'm guessing. Hey, I heard Tonks was going to be here."

"Tonks?" Hermione was interested. "When?"

"I think I saw her sometime at the Ball. She was chatting with – uh, what's his name…dude with the white hair?"

Harry smiled. "Bakura Ryou."

"_That's _it!" A beam was shot in his direction. "Yeah, she was talking to him."

"I don't blame her personally…" This was put in by Ginny, who arrived, smiling, in the midst of their group. "He _is _rather cute."

Ron glared at her. "He's too old for you. 'Sides I thought you were interested in – Michael, was it?"

His sister sniffed at him, unimpressed. "It's no business of _yours,_ anyway. But anyway…wouldn't you look at them?" Her smile reappeared, glancing at the top duelists gathered behind her. "They're definetely sugar for the eyes…"

"Mm…" Hermione heartily agreed.

Harry had to admit, they were rather awe-inspiring.

* * *

They cut an impressive outline standing there, all of them did.

The first mentor Harry's eyes happened to chance upon was Bakura Ryou, the man's snowy bangs framing an almost effeminate face, the rest of his hair scraped back in a loose ponytail, silvery-white strands trailing down the rear of his ash-grey shirt. A strange necklace dangled from around the albino's neck, its pattern surprisingly similar to the one Professor Mouto wore, though this one was Ring-shaped. He was talking idly with another man, the Egyptian duelist Harry recognised as Marik Ishtar, the bright gold the blonde wore flashing in the sun as he moved.

Mr. Ishtar seemed to be well wrapped up, a dark cloak draping his figure set to match the faint ire rising in lavender eyes, clear disgust apparent in the lilac orbs at the chill that was seeping in through his skin, denoting the bitter winter that was set to follow. It was obvious the Egyptian missed his sunny – and more notably _warm _– homeland, his tan easily visible, even hiding under sandy strands of hair brushed irritably back off the man's face.

And then there was Joey Wheeler, the second blonde – the New York American. The man radiated goodwill, a languid manner apparent in his relaxed stance, his eyes a welcoming doe brown, warm, and affectionate. Joey's hair was a casual mess, honey-gold hair flopping into his eyes, and his choice of clothing – a t-shirt and jeans – said he'd experienced the English climate before, or at least was well enough accustomed to it to not warrant a thicker selection of apparel. He seemed a friendly enough guy, first appearances all pointing to such, but, all the same, the American appeared to bristle – whether unconsciously or not - when his eyes chanced upon his rival, Seto Kaiba, the action suggesting past entanglements and conflicts with the man.

Radiating an aura of elegance, arrogance and self-confidence, Seto Kaiba was most definetely _assured, _and had the grace and poise to _prove_ it. As ever, the brunette was dressed in one of his customary ground-sweeping trenchcoats, this one a shadowy purple, the dark richness of the fabric heightened by the glittering silver studs deep imbedded within the cloth. Eyes of a glacial blue swept the field, their depths chilling those of even the artic, so burningly intense was their stare.

But even _he _was outdone.

Last in line was the World Champion, Yugi Mouto - his professor. In height, he was the smallest of the five, but was by no means overshadowed by the rest. His frame was slender, and he was dressed in simple black leather trousers and white silk shirt, the Puzzle dangling down his front, a cloak of black wrapped around his shoulders to ward off the wind that was beginning to rise. Almost a sense of _lightness _surrounded the man, to swiftly change at times, the air of almost-innocence smoothly blending into a…_otherness _Harry couldn't quite find the words to describe. The teen didn't know what that indefinable quality that hung around his teacher was, nor why it settled so strongly on the man, for even among others of a like quality – such as the other four champions – Yugi's was stronger, darker, more _palpable _than theirs. It set him apart, his air of difference; it was visible in every fibre of his being. He stood with regality, smooth, refined, an unconscious grace to his movements that leant height and strength to his actions, a slight tilt to his chin that spoke of dignity and pride, coupled with exotic eyes that were truly windows to the man's soul. And right now, they signified annoyance. A _lot _of annoyance.

The wind appeared to be more irritating the smaller you got… **(16)

* * *

**

Yami's cloak flapped around himself, moulding itself to his slender shape. The wind that had suddenly sprung up from nowhere was annoying, and the pharaoh had to keep pushing his golden bangs out of his eyes.

/I can't see a thing/

(Avoid going left then.)

/Why/

(You're likely to be hit by Kaiba's trenchcoat. That thing _hurts _if it gets you, especially in bad weather.)

Yami risked a glance out of the corner of his eye, pushing a bang firmly behind his ear. Yugi was right. Kaiba's trenchcoat cracked like a whip in the wind. The CEO was deliberately ignoring it, focusing intently on getting his own chocolate locks under control. Yami smirked. "And it wouldn't do if the great Seto Kaiba didn't look pristine, would it?"

Kaiba glared at him. "At least I don't get lost in my clothes." He looked pointedly at Yami's cloak, which had almost completely covered the crimson-eyed man's slim body.

"I resent that."

"Resent it all you like. Why should I care?"

"I don't know…but you do."

Kaiba scowled, and deliberately turned away. "You don't know what you're talking about, Atemu."

A sad smile flicked across the pharaoh's face. "Will you always constantly deny your past? Deep down in there, I know you truly believe it…so why do you scorn it – and me – so?"

"It's all nonsense! I've told you _before_ Mouto, I want nothing to do with your Egyptian fantasies!"

"Even _you're _not so blind Kaiba that you cannot see the truth! There's so many 'coincidences' for it _not _to be true-"

"There you are. They're all coincidences. Statistical traits that occur every so often out of the ordinary."

Yami could feel the conversation getting out of hand. "You can't live your life by _statistics_, Kaiba! They're _numbers – meaningless_ in the reality of things! You're not a Ra-damned _computer, _Seto! You're a _man! _Flesh, blood, bone… Must you categorise _everything _you come into contact with? Must you clinically observe _everything _before neatly filing it away in that fly-trap mind of yours? If it doesn't fit into your perfect _bloody_ world, to you it doesn't even officially _exist!_ "

Kaiba's voice was cool. "I only reject the impossible."

Ruby eyes flashed. "Then tell me, Seto, _Kaiba, _what am _I _in your clinical, _arrogant_ little mind?"

"You are my rival."

The garnet orbs darkened. "You _know _that wasn't what I meant."

"Then be more specific." His reply was smooth, sapphire glittering at him through icy slits.

"You-" Yami looked as if he wanted to strangle the blue-eyed CEO, but restrained himself, ruby eyes sweeping past the Dragon Master to where Cornelius Fudge was waiting with the Headmasters of the five schools, clearly about to start a speech. Shadowy orbs moved back to Kaiba. "We will discuss this later."

The dismissal was obvious.

* * *

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry smiled genially at the crowd gathered on the field, his eyes twinkling friendlily.

And then he spoke.

"Welcome, bienvenu, bienvenido, ahlan, guten tag and ohayo! **(17) **It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all here to Hogwarts, and even more so to the Cross-worlds Duel Tournament. This tournament is all about the building of ties, and working together, as a whole, united by a common interest – dueling! Five schools from around the globe have gathered here to day, alongside 200 of the finest duelist this earth has to offer, and are yet again going to battle it out for the coveted first place – the _two _first places -, as well as – at least with some of our more venerable guests – settling a few old grudges."

To their credit, none of the top duelists so much as _blinked_.

The crowds burst into applause, full of enthusiasm and awe for Dumbledore. The press were loving it, jotting down notes as furiously as they could, and people were cheering, inspired by the Headmaster's speech.

It was to this Fudge stood up. He cleared his throat rather nervously, and hastily launched into his talk. "The Cross-worlds Tournament… a fitting name decided by all. For what better way to work is there than with our friends, all across the world? It was with this in mind that we wrote the rules. They're quite different to the rules that experienced duelists, ones that have been in many tournaments, will have used, but in many ways, they're almost exactly the same."

Bakura sighed inwardly. $Will he hurry _up!$_

#Have patience.#

$Yadounishi, I don't want to waste time listening to his twaddle.$

#There's probably something very important to be found in the 'twaddle' – as you so eloquently put it.#

$Such _as…?$_

#The _rules _for one.#

Fudge continued speaking. "You see… the duels themselves, they're going to be conducted under the Kaiba Corporations rules, as first used in Battle City, except the duels themselves will go from _8000 _life points, not 4000. Longer duels you see." The Minister smiled weakly. Nobody smiled back. Another cough, and the man went on again. "I believe the best way to tell you the changes will be to describe the tournament's procedure, as I will do now.

To begin with, all students will be placed in teams of five – one student from each school – with a 'mentor' as your team head. Each team will be given a box, and six stars: five silver and one gold. The gold star is the mentor's, and the silver stars belong to the students.

As you can see, the box has places for _thirty-six _stars, thirty silver around the sides, and six gold stars on the lid. Unless all those stars have been put in their places, the box doesn't open."

"No, duh." Ron muttered beside Harry.

The green-eyed teen grinned. "Why would we want to open a dumb box anyway?"

Fudge cleared his throat. "And why should you all want to open your boxes? I'll tell you why. Inside these boxes are instructions on how to get into Round 2 of the tournament. Unless you've opened your box, you won't be going through to Round 2. You see the trick? Your team must work_ together _or you'll never amass enough stars to get to the next round. And you'll have to be good at other things besides dueling as well. The instructions are in verse, and I've been led to believe they're quite enigmatic. Your team will have to puzzle over those before January – when Round 2 is due to be held. I know it seems like quite a while away, but trust me, I believe you'll all be glad of the lengthy wait when you read your verses. The mentors and their corresponding groups will be decided by an impartial judge this afternoon, an hour after lunch. Be at the field at half past two exactly."

* * *

Ron's eyes widened. "We're being paired with a mentor! Cool!"

Hermione sniffed. "We're not being _paired, _Ron, we're being put into groups with a mentor as its head."

"And the mentors are all famous!"

"Is that _all _you think about?"

"Hermione, they're _famous!"_

"I _noticed." _The girl's voice was dry. She turned to Harry and Ginny. "I can't get any sense out of him – he's babbling."

Ginny grinned. "You were expecting intellectual thought?"

"No…but I _was _expecting something other than, 'they're _famous!'"

* * *

_

Lunch.

…

"Are you done yet?"

A shake of the head.

"Yet?"

Another shake.

"Oh come _on, _Ron!" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Surely even _you _can't manage _another _slice?"

"Try me." The red-head stretched out a hand for his third wedge of chocolate cake, cheerfully ignoring the death glares being shot at him by Hermione. "This is nice stuff, y'know."

Even Ginny was beginning to look a little sickened by her brother's eating habits. "Oh, come _on, _Ron…you'll make yourself ill!"

"No I won't." Ron happily dug into the gooey treat.

Harry smiled, flicking through his deck. "Leave him be…we've two hours to kill before we're due back down at the field."

"And I would _prefer _if we weren't _late _again." Hermione hissed, pulling off her best 'answermebackandyourlifejustwon'tbe_worth_it' look yet.

Harry wisely chose to remain silent.

Ron meanwhile, was reaching for his _fourth _slice.

_That's it. _

Hermione skilfully batted the red-head's hand away from the cake, simultaneously dragging the teen to his feet and off down the Hall. "Ronald Weasley, we are going _right now!"_

Ron let out a yell, trying vainly to get his balance back as his female friend _dragged _him along with all the grace of a stampeding bull. "Couldn't you have left me behind!"

With matching grins, Harry and Ginny raced off after them.

* * *

"_See? _We _told _you there was plenty of time." Ron looked a little sulky, scowling around at the still rather – noticeably – empty field. About fifty tents had been erected around the space while they'd been away; only a few Ministry officials were milling around. Everyone was still busy, either socialising, or eating.

Hermione scowled. "_Fine." _She got to her feet in a flurry of robes, the very image of insulted pride. "If _that's _the way you feel." And with an indignant _huff, _the girl whirled on her heel, stalking away in a rather aggrieved manner.

Ginny sighed at her brother. "Do you have _any _tact in that little brain of yours?" She got up too, chasing after the sulking Hermione. "Catch you later…"

Harry resisted the urge to groan aloud. Not _another _row between his two friends…

"Hey, Ron! Harry!"

The two named teens looked up to see Bill, Ron's older brother, jogging towards them.

"_Bill!"_

The elder Weasley grinned. "'Lo."

Ron was staring. "What are _you _doing _here!"_

"Didn't you school tell you? Family members of the duelists can come to the castle to see the various rounds, though we have to find our own board – Hogsmeade's packed full of new arrivals."

"_You _came?"

Bill grinned. "Unless I'm a hallucination of your poor, overworked little mind, yes, I came."

Harry smiled. "Hi Bill."

Ron was suspicious. "What are _you _doing in England? You prefer Egypt to here."

Bill smiled mysteriously. "All in good time, 'ickle brother. D'you know where-"

"_Bill?_ Bill _Weasley_? What are _you _doing here?"

Ron's brother broke off from what he had been saying and looked to where the voice had come from. "Yugi!" I could ask you the same thing! I haven't seen you in ages."

Ron stared agape at his sibling. "You know Professor Mouto!"

Bill grinned. "_Professor? _Yugi mate – what _have _you been getting yourself into?"

The Japanese man smiled. "The usual mess. I met Professor Dumbledore over the summer – I _told_ you I was coming here to England – and he offered me a job here; as the new History of Magic professor."

"I suppose it makes a change from Egypt. You've given up archaeology for good then? It's a pity if you have; you were damn good at it."

Yugi shook his head. "No, I haven't given it up. Dumbledore was hard put to get me to accept this position; I was so loathe to leave it. But still," he shrugged, "here I am. Hogwart's new HoM prof. I don't know how he did it, but Dumbledore convinced me. I'm a first class idiot – aren't I?"

The eldest Weasley present nodded. "Definitely. I wouldn't teach Ron if my life depended on it."

Ron flushed. "Hey!" Harry grinned.

The professor frowned slightly. "You know Ron? How?"

Three sets of eyes turned and looked at Yugi in blatant surprise. Harry spoke first. "Sir, I – that is…don't you know? Ron and Bill are brothers."

"You are?" Yugi laughed. "Oh baka. So much for my powers of observation."

Bill smiled. "However bad they may be Yugi, they still beat mine. I have never, I repeat _never, _found as many Egyptian tombs, artefacts and maps as we did when you toured with my group for one _day."_

Ron seized on the topic. "So is _that _how you know each other? You met in Egypt? How? When? Why didn't you tell us? You can't just meet someone like Professor Mouto and not tell anyone about it!"

"Why not? It wasn't until much, much later that I found out Yugi was someone other than a very skilled work colleague – and _that _wasn't until I'd lost about two dozen games, and a wad of cash, to him."

"But…but how can you not-?" Ron spluttered.

Bill's mouth split into a grin. "If a certain _Professor _Mouto doesn't want his identity known, trust me, no-one will know it. It's remarkably easy to hide yourself in Egypt – even if you are the King of Games."

* * *

Marik frowned, letting out another quiet curse as – yet again – he discovered the room was empty. Just where _was _Kiri? He'd been tracking her all over the castle, wanting to catch up with his good friend – and lightly rib her over her dancing with Yugi – but he couldn't find his old clan member _anywhere. _Ra, where _was _the woman? **(18)

* * *

**

"Oh, Bill! Ron! Harry! _There_ you are." Mrs. Weasley hurried over, tailed quickly by Ginny, who seemed to have found her pretty quickly. "We've been looking _everywhere _for you." Ginny nodded her confirmation to this, having already heard the lecture before finally dragging her mother over to the boys.

"Ah, mum." Bill carefully dislodged himself from his mother's hug. "May I introduce my good friend – and old work colleague – Professor Yugi Mouto?"

Yugi bowed as Mrs. Weasley's eyes turned towards him. "It is a pleasure to finally be of your acquaintance Mrs. Weasley. I believe you would also be the mother of my two students, Ron and Ginny?"

The red-haired woman flushed pink, and then nodded. "Yes, they're mine. As is Bill and his four other brothers, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. They can be a right handful at times," Ron, Bill and Ginny turned to protest, "but I love them."

Ron butted in. "Mum, where's Charlie? I thought you said he'd be here?"

Ginny answered. "He _is, _but he's busy talking with Hermione about dragons. _All _she can talk about is _dragons._ I think she's even stopped sulking…_"_

Harry smiled, relieved. "It beats homework."

"Too right, Harry."

"Simply not worth the time."

Mrs. Weasley turned to the newly-appeared twins. "And I suppose that will explain the scores you two had when you left school?" Her tone was acid.

The twins winced.

"Mother!" Fred sounded affronted.

George continued in the same vein. "And in front of strangers too!"

"Test scores!"

"Really, mother, how could you treat us so?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled reluctantly. "Oh, get away with you. What do you two want?"

"Business, dear mother of ours." George nodded, as if that explained everything.

"Business?" The woman sounded suspicious. "What are you up to?"

Fred blinked innocently, a trick that fooled no-one. "Us? Don't you trust us? Why would you suspect _us _of anything?"

"Because we know you." Ron smirked as the twins glared at him. "Which poor victim are you planning on lunging on anyway?"

George sniffed haughtily. "A one requiring more tact and time than _you, _'ickle Ronnikins."

This time Ron glowered, and Bill, Ginny, Fred and Harry snickered. Yugi smiled with Mrs. Weasley.

"Anyway," Fred turned to Yugi, "sensei, may I interest _you _in some of our amazing products? We offer a wide variety of items for sale – all highly recommended and with guaranteed safety precautions. Our latest range includes a fabulous-."

Yugi detached himself with a laugh. "Maybe later. _Much _later. I'm afraid your reputation precedes you, your brother has told me some interesting tales about your _other_ victims."

"Are you sure? Some of our products would be ideal for getting rid of unwanted duel opponents."

"100 positive. Daijoubou." The Weasleys and Harry looked blank.

/Aibou, English. /

(Oops.)

Yugi flushed. "Gomen – sorry about that. Sometimes I lapse…anyway, I said I'm alright. Thanks for asking though; I'll be sure to drop in over the summer."

Bill smiled. "One of these days I'll get around to learning Japanese. It seems awfully disrespectful not to, because you speak English so well. I wish I was half as good as you with languages."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Yugi again. "You must speak quite a few languages on your travels… do you know many?"

"Oh, not many I-."

Bill cut his friend off. "Liar. Mum, Yugi's a natural born linguist. He fluently speaks Japanese," (Yugi blushed. "Bill, I _am _Japanese!") "English, French, Spanish, Arabic and Coptic, and a chunk of Latin, I believe..." **(19)**

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George all stared at the now extremely red professor in astonishment.

Harry voiced what they all thought. "_Wow."_

Yugi ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment, blushing. "Gomen nasii, I think I'd better go. I… have… ano… _things _to do."

The Weasleys and Harry smiled knowingly.

Yugi's face was an alarming red. He bowed quickly to Mrs. Weasley and tried to walk speedily away with dignity. The end result was queer half run, half dash.

Bill laughed as his friend tried not to break out into an all-out sprint. "I think we embarrassed him."

* * *

The field was full again, all eyes trained on the stout figure of Cornelius Fudge standing – yet again – centre stage. Again, he was flanked by the Headmasters and Mistresses of the five schools, but they too were silent, eyes watchful as they as well looked solely on the Minister for Magic.

Filch appeared from somewhere, dressed in his mouldy dress-coat, carrying a distinctly battered – yet strangely beautiful – box, that sent a strange shiver of foreboding up Harry's spine. It was familiar too; the Gryffindor was _sure _he'd seen it before…

Filch opened the box, pulling out an old goblet and placing it on a special table – quite unremarkable really, except for the fact it was blazing with red flames.

_It was the Goblet of Fire._

Harry would recognise the blasted thing anywhere, as _it _was what had got him into so much trouble in his fourth year, and had – perhaps unwittingly – led to Lord Voldemort's steep re-ascent to power..

He could only hope it would choose a little better _this _time…

Cornelius Fudge beamed. "_This," _he announced to the crowd, "is the Goblet of Fire."

"Well, no, duh…" Ginny let out a low whisper, her voice patronising. "Does he think we're all thick?" Harry grinned, glad of the miniature confidence booster.

The Minister for Magic continued. "As you will all remember, this morning you were officially registered for the tournament, and your names were all submitted to me, to be placed in this goblet. _All _of you, mentors _and _your soon-to-be charges, have had your names placed within this magical cup, and it is this cup that shall be our impartial judge. I have been assured," he cast a glance at the Headteachers, "that this goblet has been specifically spelled so that each mentor will be assigned five mentees – one from each school –, choosing the student that is most like the mentor as a whole from the body of 200." Fudge coughed. "As you can see, there are tents erected around the field. Once everyone has been assigned a group, please find your corresponding tent and wait there for the rest of your group to assemble. Due to the lack of space, each tent will be shared by five groups. The tournament will start an hour and half after the end of the assignment…" A slightly warped smile appeared on the Minister's face. "We're not _quite _sure what order the names are going to come out in, so I'm afraid you'll all have to bear with us…" He trailed off, eyes suddenly focusing on the Goblet of Fire, which had just turned turquoise blue. "Ah, I believe we're just about ready to start. Good luck to one and all!"

The cup turned purple, shooting out a scrap of rather charred looking parchment.

Professor Ice caught it, her voice calling out:

"**Bakura Ryou: **From Beauxbatons: Célandine Joyeaux, Durmstrang: Dimitri Reisin, Anubia: Quasim Hamid, Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy, and New Victoria: Matt Green!"

There was a storm of clapping from the Slytherin House, and Harry could see Malfoy smirking with his class, smug about receiving one of the top duelists as a mentor. Students from the other schools were beaming as well, equally as delighted.

The second parchment piece was caught by Professor Marsden, his booming voice reading out another group. Then the third by Madame Maxine, the fourth by Fudge.

And so it went on.

And then, Dumbledore's voice:

"**Seto Kaiba: **Hogwarts: Hermione Grainger. Durmstrang: Marcus Norden. New Victoria: June Summers. Anubia: Jethro Cut, and Beauxbatons: Angelique Johnson!"

"_Oh._" Hermione let out a soft breath, her heart sinking. _She _was with _Kaiba? _The man was terrifying!

Ginny nudged her in the side. "Cheer up. He's the 'dragon master' – remember? You should get on like a house on fire."

Oh _yeah… _The elder girl smiled. "I'd forgotten that…"

And people were _congratulating _her…

* * *

The eighteenth group, the twenty-third group, the twenty-_fifth:_

"**Joey Wheeler: **From Durmstrang: Poliakoff Vladmir, from New Victoria: Hall Eastley, Anubia: Isis Din, Hogwarts: Ron Weasley and Beauxbatons: Marié Neige!"

Ron let out a low '_eep' _sinking as far back into the crowd as possible. "…_Him…?" _

Harry elbowed him, grinning. "He's the guy with the Red-Eyes!"

"Which makes him even _more _terrifying…"

…

"**Marik Ishtar: **Anubia: Yai Mansha. Beauxbatons: Noél Avalon, and Durmstrang: Sophie Belmont, Hogwarts: Ginny Weasley, and New Victoria: Tony Morden!"

Ginny felt herself grinning madly.

Harry felt a slow blossom of worry start in his chest. Ginny's group had come out on the thirty-second piece of parchment; there were only eight more groups left to go. Supposing his name wasn't read out? Supposing he was the only one that didn't have a group? Supposing Fudge came to quietly tell him that in fact his selection had been a horrible mistake? That he wasn't good enough?

The Goblet shot out its thirty-sixth piece of paper. The parchment fluttered through the air, slowly whirling around and around to fall, gracefully, into Kiri's outstretched hand. She smiled, glancing down at the charred scrap. "**Yugi Mouto:-**"

The field suddenly went uncannily quiet.

The headmistress' eyes sparkled. "Yugi Mouto's group shall consist of: Katy Azling, from New Victoria –" She was drowned out by cheers and clapping from said school. The Egyptian waited for a few minutes to let it calm down then, "Artemis Van Koff, from Durmstrang –" Another storm of whooping, "Sabina Anuk-ma, from Anubia –" Her own school erupted, "Beauxbatons' representative will be Louis Riviera –" An French outburst exploded amongst the students dressed in powdery blue, "and from Hogwarts…Harry Potter." **(20)

* * *

**

Dumbly, Harry realised he was being clapped on the back, people cheering and hugging and laughing and joking and prodding him – Gryffindors mainly, ecstatic over the 'honour' for their House. Somebody else was shrieking "We got four! We got four!" over and over again, while others were simply bouncing around, hyper beyond belief.

Harry raised a hand to his head, reeling. "I-_I'm _like Professor Mouto!"

Ginny beamed at him. "And Hermione's like Kaiba and Ron's like Wheeler and I'm like Ishtar!" She giggled happily. "It's ridiculous – isn't it?"

"Definetely…"

* * *

"What kind of _idiot _gives the top five groups the same _bloody_ tent_, I_ don't know…"

The students outside heard someone laugh. "Don't fuss, you've had worse."

A third voice. "But he _has _a point. If our loveable CEO over there starts one of his 'Mouto, you're going _down' _speeches, I refuse to take responsibility for my actions."

There was a growl. "Can it, Ishtar."

"Lighten up, moneybags, 'else you're gonna have the kids scrambling for cover. Then _again, _they could always start the 'Fee Fi Fo Fum' chant." An American sighed.

"And who asked _you, _mutt?"

"I'm not a dog, Kaiba!"

Plucking up her courage, one of Kaiba's mentees – Angelique – stuck her head in the tent flap. "Monsieurs? Iz eet okay to come in?"

Startled, five pairs of eyes looked at her, then travelled out over to the other students who stood, waiting, behind her.

Ryou smiled warmly. "Of course you may. We're sorry to have kept you waiting. Have you been there long?"

"_Non." _Angelique shook her head, stepping gracefully into the tent. The other mentees followed her, some – namely _Ron – _with a lot less grace.

For a short while, mentees and mentors regarded one another, some trepidation in both groups' eyes.

Then Yugi laughed again, his voice friendly. "We don't _bite, _you know." **(21)

* * *

**

"My name is Yugi Mouto and I'm going to be your mentor for the duration of this tournament. If you don't like me, I'm afraid it's tough luck, because from now until two duelists wave that shiny cup out there in the air next March, we're stuck together." The professor smiled faintly. "Anyway, we don't really want to dwell on that _too _long – the thought of you five horrors tormenting me for months to come is enough to turn _anyone's_ hair white – as I want _you _to tell me a little bit about yourselves. I know, 'tis sad, old, and very much teacher-like, but we might as well get to know each other a little better if we're to be a group for so long." There was a pause. "'Sides, I'm not really that much older than you lot, so, talk away. …_Sabina_…isn't it? Why don't you begin?"

The Anubian girl in Harry's group ducked her head, blushing. "There's nothing much to tell, sir… Must I really go first?"

"Of course not…" Yugi's voice softened. "In fact, you needn't say anything if you don't want to; this is voluntary. Louis, would you like to speak?"

The French boy paused, then looked up at the professor, hesitant. "Monsieur… sometimes… eet iz difficult to speak cold…May I introduce myself….a_nuzzer _way?"

The mentor nodded. "Sure."

Louis smiled, activated his duel disk, and slapped a card down on the field. A Duel Monster appeared beside him, tall and confident. "_Zis," _The boy indicated the card, "iz my Deep Sea Warrior. 'E iz mon _carte préfère_."

From then on, the chatter came easily, and more Duel Monsters appeared, to stand beside their proud owners.

Sabina was talking enthusiastically with Katy – the New Victorian student -, her Firewing Pegasus flaming brightly alongside the American's Sanwitch; Louis, Artemis and Harry were already deeply involved in a heated debate over Dark Magician's, Deep Sea Warriors and Curse of Dragon's – Artemis' favourite. Yugi, in turn, spent the time chatting with his darker half.

(They seem like a nice enough bunch.)

Yami nodded. /They're nice kids – intelligent too. That spark from Louis showed genius, and he's one of the youngest in your group – a…_third _year, I believe/

('Kids'…? The eldest's barely four years younger than me!)

A languid smile. /The eldest's nearly three thousand years younger than _me./ _

(Fair point…but…_intellectually-)_

Yami arched an eyebrow. /'_Intellectually…'/ _His voice was smooth, vague amusement bordering on it's edges.

The hikari frowned. (Just because you're a master strategist doesn't mean you know _everything!)_

His darker half looked at him pointedly.

(Al_right…_just because you're brilliantly clever, smart, cool and succinct, you're a master strategist and the all wise and wonderful three-thousand year old spirit of the all-powerful Millennium Puzzle and were the youngest king to rule your country _ever-) _Yugi took a deep breath, (-_doesn't _mean you know every single possible bloody thing in the entire universe that you could ever possibly know. You could have a damn good try at it, but _no.)

* * *

_

Harry smiled as he met up with Hermione and Ron, Ginny wandering off to join her own friends. They'd all left their mentors, determined to have a chat before starting the tournament proper.

Ron sighed, collapsing on the grass beside Harry. "Joey's cool."

Hermione sniffed. "He looked rather messy to me."

The red-head leant back, putting his arms behind his head. "Well, at least he was better than _yours. _Did you _see _him? God, does that guy even know how to _smile?"_

Ire sparked in his friend's eyes. "So _what_ if he doesn't smile that muchAt least he isn't some goofy American with no brains!"

"Joey _has _got brains!"

"Hey…"

The greeting cut short the beginnings of Ron and Hermione's argument, three sets of eyes swivelling and spotting Mokuba, coming towards them.

"Hi." Harry smiled at the Japanese boy, glad of the distraction. "How're you doing?"

"Fine…" The youngest Kaiba dropped the bag he was carrying on the ground with a relieved sigh, stretching, then sitting down beside the trio. "I heard you lot got Joey, Yugi and nii-san as mentors."

"Yup." Ron nodded. "Me, Joey; Harry, Yugi; and Hermione, Kaiba."

Mokuba laughed. "As long as you don't argue as much as them…."

Slightly shame-faced, Ron and Hermione glanced at one another.

Blue-grey eyes noticed. "You _do _argue?" They sparkled. "And _you two _especially?" The black-haired boy laughed again. "Then you've more in common with your mentors than you might think."

* * *

Bakura recognised that pale, heart-shaped face and spiky hair – even _if _the latter seemed to be a rather strange shade of _blue…_

"Hey."

Tonks turned around, a smile lighting up her face when she saw the albino. "Bakura! How're you doing?"

The thief shrugged. "Fine. You?"

"I'm great." The woman smiled again, her eyes bright.

"That's good." Bakura nodded. "Forgive me, this has nothing to do with anything…but wasn't your hair _brown _the other day?"

Tonks grinned. "Indeed it was. I got bored with it though, so…" She indicated the blue hair with a laugh, "I changed it."

A pale eyebrow quirked upwards in amusement. "You do that often?"

"What, change my mind or my hair?"

"Both."

Another grin. "Frequently."

A faint smile curled on Bakura's lips. "Are you busy?"

"Nope, wanna walk with me? My friends have abandoned me and I'm feeling sorely neglected." Tonks took the man's arm, much to the tomb-robber's embarrassment.

"Uh-"

"Great!" The Auror started pulling him along. "We can have a proper chat." **(22)

* * *

**

"Khanh Ishtar!"

Marik jumped at the yell, turning to see an eleven-year old Anubian girl racing towards him. Lavender eyes widened in recognition. "_Chryse…?_"

The girl nodded furiously, coming to a breathless halt before the blonde. "Oh…_Khanh! _I did so _hope _you'd be here. I've been searching all _over _for you. Hogwarts is so very _big_ – I got lost."

Marik grinned. "Don't we all? But anyway…moving on…I never knew you were coming to England. You're in the tournament – right?"

Chryse nodded again. "Khanh Ishtar, I _am _sorry for disturbing you…but it is so very good to see you! It was last summer I saw you, and you _did _promise me a ride on your bike."

"No bike here, I'm afraid."

The Anubian girl blushed. "_Na'am, _I know that. I did not mean – oh, Khanh – I – _ooo!"_

Marik laughed softly at his younger clan-member's frustration at not being able to phrase her thoughts. "It's alright Chryse, I understand."

Chryse was about to reply, but was cut off by a friendly voice inquiring: "Hey, Marik. Who's your young lady friend?"

Marik smiled a greeting at the speaker, but Chryse squeaked, and dived for cover behind the blonde.

Yugi blinked, and mouthed a 'Was it something I said?' at the Tomb Keeper.

The Egyptian shook his head, smiling, indicating the Puzzle around the professor's neck.

"_Ah…" _Amethyst eyes showed understanding.

Marik nodded. "Yugi, can I introduce you to Chryse Beknar? She's a younger member of my clan, but she's away at Anubia most of the time…"

Yugi smiled at Chryse. "Marhaba, Chryse – may I call you Chryse? It is such a pretty name…"

The girl blushed furiously, but nodded. Still, she remained hidden behind Marik.

The blonde grinned ruefully. "You can _speak _to Yugi you know, Chryse."

A look of total _horror _descended on the Anubian's face, and she muttered a string of words in a voice so low that she could barely be heard. '_Falcon', 'God', 'Pharaoh', 'can't' _and _'King' _were just audible though.

Marik smiled in spite of himself. "Chryse, this is _Yugi_ – not Yami, the Pharaoh."

Again came the mumbles from Chryse. "_…Yami…pharaoh's **light**…holy…good…I **can't**…"_

Marik had to admire Yugi for his patience. Most people would have just given up and gone at that point, but the Puzzle-bearer persevered.

The amethyst-eyed man bent down on his haunches and extended his right hand, palm up, to the Anubian girl. "Chryse, I'm as human as you and Marik."

Chryse looked doubtful. "You're…you're a _god."_

Yugi's voice was soft, coaxing the girl to continue speaking. "Look at me Chryse. Do I _look _like a god?"

"…Yes…" **(23)**

The History of Magic teacher laughed. "Guess that wasn't the best question to ask…" He changed tack. "Chryse, do you see my hand? Take it."

The horrified look returned to the girl's face. "I…I can't do that!"

Yugi tried to soothe her. "Don't worry, it's not as if it'll start raining fireballs or anything. Chryse, I'm a perfectly ordinary-"

Marik let out a muffled cough.

Violet eyes looked at the blonde for a moment, then focused on Chryse again. "Okay, screw ordinary…but apart from that, I'm a fairly normal – I said _fairly –" _(Marik had coughed again) "person. I eat, I sleep, I breathe, live, play, work and worry – and generally the latter more than anything else. I get ill, I get cut, I bleed and I _will _die. I'm _human. _Look…two arms, two legs, a head, body and all vital organs last time I checked. Chryse, take my hand, then you'll know I'm not lying to you."

Smiling now, Chryse shyly took the professor's hand. She was startled when their skin touched. "You're…you're _warm."_

Yugi smiled lopsidedly. "I know. It's a benefit of being alive and kicking, even though I _should _technically be freezing my _ass _off in _this _weather." He shrugged. "Oh well. Such is the burden of being Japanese. Same climate here as in Domino…"

Chryse laughed at the man's banter. "I never expected you to be so…"

"Mad?"

"_Normal._" The Anubian girl talked freely now. "You're so…_nice _and so…_easy_ to talk to!"

Marik nodded. "See? What did I tell you? Now…before you wander off…who's your mentor?"

"Hikari Daeron…she's 177th…I think…" Chryse frowned. "I'm not sure where she is."

Yugi smiled again. "Then I simply _must _escort you to her."

Marik grinned. "There you go again! Always running off with my lady friends…" (**24)**

Violet eyes widened, and a faint blush stole onto Yugi's cheeks. "Ma-_rik…"_

The Egyptian merely shook his head, lavender eyes dancing with laughter. "Go on, _shoo. _Escort my good friend Chryse to her mentor, surely Miss…Daeron – wasn't it? – can't be _that _far… And Yugi…can I talk to you again later? I think it's important…"

* * *

"So, what's it like being a mentor?" Tonks beamed at Bakura.

"Uh-"

He was cut off.

"Is it fun? I'd like to teach the kids but I'm not so great with Duel Monsters. Remus – you _do _know Remus Lupin, right? He's the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwart's – your friend might have told you about him –"

"My friend?" Amber eyes blinked.

"Yugi Mouto. He's the History Prof here."

"He's not my-"

"_Anyway, _Remus' tried to teach me about Duel Monsters, I've got a deck and everything." The woman wrinkled her nose. "Only I need a bit of work on my strategy apparently. Still, I can play – though I'm nowhere near as good as you, of course. Then again, I don't think Lupin's that much better – but what am I saying?"

"So what are _you _doing here at Hogwarts?"

"Me?" Tonks smiled. "I'm with the Ministry. After all that trouble here with the Triwizard Tournament _last _time, the Ministry decided it would be better to set up guards and stuff. I'm here in case any Deatheaters stick their noses in – you wouldn't _believe _how miffed various governments would be if we lost their world-famous celebrities." She paused. "Then again, you probably _would, _considering you're one of them."

Bakura was curious. "What happened last time?"

"Surely you _must _know? It was only two years ago!"

"I think I was in America…"

"Hmm…you know the Triwizard Tournament is the three schools competing for one cup, with a champion for each school? Well, two years ago, something went wrong; a _fourth _champion was selected – one Harry Potter from Hogwarts, and we all know about _his _past." …

"So…the tournament goes ahead, and then, at the very end, something goes wrong. The two Hogwarts champions disappear when they touch the winning cup – it was a tie between them – and they both disappear. It was _bedlam, _I tell you, _bedlam. _Nobody knew just _where _they'd went. Half an hour later, the two turn up again - except Harry's the only one left alive. The other boy's dead, and Harry's near insane with grief. And to top it all, the boy's saying You-Know-Who's back." Tonks' mouth compressed into a thin line. "The Ministry didn't like that; they said the poor lad was mental – kept leaning on the _Prophet _to hint at Harry's instability of mind. But they couldn't really deny it when You-Know-Who turned up in the Ministry itself last year…" Suddenly, dark eyes glanced at Bakura. "I've said too much."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't wish me to."

"I don't."

There was a short silence.

"Anyway…you said you were with the Ministry. What do you do?"

"I'm an Auror."

"You're a _what!"_

#She's an Auror!# Bubbling laughter surfaced at the back of Bakura's mind, Ryou unable to keep the mirth out of his voice. #Yami, you've went and fallen for a _cop!#_

$Shut _up _Ryou!$

Tonks smiled happily. "I'm an Auror…you know, a Dark Wizard catcher? Actually, we catch pretty much everyone in the magical world who breaks the Law – are you alright? You've gone a rather funny colour…"

It was true. Bakura _was _looking rather green around the gills, and Ryou was _loving _it.

#Bakura loves T_onks_! Oh my…a thief and an _Auror_…# The hikari let forth with another bout of snickering. #Now I am _definetely _telling Yami.#

Bakura was speechless.

* * *

"Joey." A gentle hand on his arm startled the blonde out of his mental reverie, brown eyes focusing on a smiling Hikari.

"Hikari!"

"No, duh…" The brunette rolled her eyes. "Must you _always _state the obvious?"

Joey shrugged. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. How're you doin' with your group?"

"Great!" Another happy smile. "They're all really friendly; I was unbelievably nervous when I first met them all, so to find them so…._welcoming _was a relief."

Her cousin smiled lopsidedly. "I agree."

"Anyway…how's Serenity? I haven't seen her for _ages…" _Hikari leant back against the wall, curious.

"What about your family? How are Zal, Seena and Aazar?"

"Nuh-uh." The girl shook her head. "You first."

Joey shrugged. "If ya want… Serenity's okay. She's 'bout your age, isn't she? Uh…she's dating one of my mates, Tristan Taylor – _I _had absolutely nothing to do with that by the way. Tris' fancied her ever since bloody Battle City…" The blonde yawned. "Serenity's happy with him; she's kinda into music now…I think she wants to be a teacher."

Hikari smiled. "Tell her I said hi, would you?"

"Sure…anyway." Joey poked his cousin in the side. "You. _Talk."_

With a laugh, the girl complied. "Well, Zal's off at uni now, he's taking advanced -"

"_Hikari!"_

The female broke off, eyes sparkling in recognition. "Chryse, _there _you are!"

Two figures were coming towards the two Americans, one, Chryse Beknar, the other, Yugi Mouto.

Yugi smiled at her. "Hikari Daeron? We've been looking all over for you."

Chryse was smiling too. "Yugi's been helping me look for you, Hikari. He's a teacher here at Hogwarts; he doesn't seem to get half as lost as everyone else."

The mentor smiled at her charge. "I was wondering where you were, Chryse. The rest of our group were waiting for you…" Hikari turned to Yugi. "Thanks for accompanying her."

"No problem." The HoM Professor shrugged lightly.

Joey decided to make the 'proper' introductions. "Hey…Yug', this is Hikari – she's my cousin. 'Kari, this is Yugi Mouto – my mate from-"

"I know." Hikari extended a hand, pushing Joey aside gently. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Mouto, Joey has said so much about you."

"The pleasure's all mine…" Yugi shook the hand. "And I wish I could return the compliment."

"Don't worry about it. I'm only a second cousin." Hikari's eyes were bright. "And Joey's an idiot, so…what more can we expect?"

Yugi laughed.

* * *

Yugi wandered back into the tent, still smiling faintly, only to freeze when Kaiba looked up at him, blue eyes cold.

"Been to see the pup?"

A frown twisted the hikari's features. "He's not a dog, Kaiba."

"Then, pray tell, why does he act like one?"

Yugi bristled. "Just _what _is your argument Kaiba? I'm not in the mood for your petty insults."

"Ask your wonderful 'darkness'." The mockery was evident in the brunette's tone.

(…Yami…?)

/Let me deal with this…/ Yami slipped out of his soul room, stalking along the corridor between their two soul rooms.

(Alright.) Yugi nodded, relinquishing control. (Just…don't Mind Crush anything.)

/No promises, aibou…this argument's been waiting for a _long _time./

(Lose your temper, and I want control.)

/…Fine./

Yami smiled thinly at Kaiba, his ruby eyes hard. "Are you never content?"

A derisive snort. "Are you?"

"Just _what _is it that you _want, _Kaiba?"

"I believe it was _you _that planned on continuing our previous discussion…" Cobalt eyes were steely. "Unless you've forgotten again?"

The 'again' rankled. Yami let out a soft hiss. "My memory is perfectly _fine."_

A smooth smirk – challenging. "Then surely you must remember?"

"I _remember." _Scorn dripped from the monarch's voice. "I only discard the worthless." **(25)**

This time, it was Kaiba who hissed, the put-down hitting home. "_Worthless!"_

"So it can repeat words…" Yami clapped his hands, his tone still taunting. "We might progress to full sentences next."

"Don't basify _me_ when you yourself barely progress past _pre-school_."

"You _dare _to insult my _intelligence _mortal!"

"Insult?" The brunette's tone was icy. "That was a _compliment."_

(That's enough.)

/Aibou, I-/

Yugi took control, amethyst eyes blinking slowly before settling on the CEO who stood opposite. "Must you be so childish, Kaiba-kun? These name-callings are not what you'd expect from adults…" The hikari smiled slightly, softening his words. "Come on, we don't really need to argue – do we?"

Kaiba remained stony. "I believe we do."

Again, the professor frowned. "But _why? _I have no ire with you."

"Yet you and your 'yami' insist upon your ridiculous Egyptian _stories."_

"Kaiba-"

"Are you really so absorbed you cannot see? Again and again and again you repeat your deluded little tale, and each time it only serves to make yourself look more and more mad."

"Kaiba-kun-"

Kaiba's lips curled into a sneer. "You've been living in your fairy-tales so long you don't know what reality _is_ any more, Mouto. You can't tall the difference between what's real and what's not. I believe there's a word for that – _delusional._ You're broken, Mouto –pathetic._"_

Yugi reeled back, as if physically struck, and suddenly Yami was in control, wild and free and _mad. _

"Broken?"The pharaoh's voice was colder than freezing frost, crackling with fury and menace. "_Broken?_ Kaiba, don't you _dare _speak to me about being _broken!" _

"And why _not?" _The CEO's voice was taunting. "Afraid of the truth, are we?"

Fury blazed in blood-red eyes. "_I'm _not the one who denies the very _existence_ of Shadow Magic! _I'm_ not the one who's afraid of spirits, who refuses to believe in anything but what his clinical little mind can _see!_ _I'm_ not the one who's afraid to open up, I'm not frightened to actually _smile_ – you're just a little _boy_, Kaiba! You're a little, sheltered, spoilt _boy, _who just can't accept that he can't _control_ everything; that everything isn't _up_ to him, that some things are just _beyond_ his control. You're a _control-freak_, Kaiba, you just can't accept that Yugi and I don't _fit _into your idea of a perfect world, that you can't run everything the way _you _want it - and you don't _like_ it. That's what upsets you the most – isn't it? Something's bugging you, and you can't do a. Single. Bloody. _Thing. _About it!"

Sapphire and ruby clashed, fury raising both to flame anger into the opposite ilk. Shadows swept the ground, purple mist wrapping itself around the two crackling figures, immovable as stone, lips bared in almost feral snarls.

"Hey-" Ryou walked through the tent flap, freezing when he saw the Shadows in the air.

The tension broke.

With one last, derogatory glare, Yami turned and stalked out of the tent, Ryou hastily following him outside, unwilling to be left with a fuming CEO. "Uh…Yami?"

The pharaoh looked at him, still radiating the same aura of imperious disdain – though the albino noticed with some gratitude it wasn't directed at _him. _"_Yes?"_

"I-er-" the hikari swallowed. "What happened back there?"

For an instant, something like tears almost seemed to glimmer in the monarch's eyes, crimson orbs swirled with shimmering violet. Yami smiled bitterly, twisting his head away from the albino's scrutiny. "…A disagreement. Don't worry about it." He turned, walking swiftly away.

Chocolate eyes watched him, worried all the same. # A…_disagreement? # _The Brit snorted. # That looked a lot more than just a _disagreement. _It looked like a full-blown war about to commence. #

Bakura looked after the pharaoh's retreating back, uncommonly quiet for a change. $That's because it _was…$

* * *

_

The two almost seemed to lend solidity to each other, a shimmering not-there-ness balanced out with the spark of firmness that life lent to the living.

/Sssh…/ Yami cradled his hikari, smoothing spiky hair back from his lighter half's face. /It's alright, aibou. I have you, my own…/

Yugi only pressed himself closer to the spirit, silent tears falling into spiky hair so like his own.

/Yugi…/ The pharaoh's voice was gentle.

The hikari couldn't even seem to muster up his strength to reply through the mindlink he shared with his other half. "…Kai…ba…"

Yami had to swallow the sudden rage the name brought. Oh, he was going to _kill _that man!

"Yami…" Yugi's voice was pleading, sensing his other's feelings.

/Hush, little one… You are sore inside, let it heal…/ The pharaoh's voice was still soothing, yet behind it his wrath lurked.

Yugi wasn't fooled. "You're… angry with him, aren't you?"

"He hurt you!" The words slipped out of Yami, hot and fierce. "He hurt you and he's hurt you before and he'll do it again and again and again! I'm _sick _of him!"

"He won't…"

"How long must you keep fooling yourself, my own? Kaiba _is _Kaiba. He _never _learns! Look at what he's done to you!"

"It's…okay." Yugi brushed tears away, swallowing hard. (I'm okay.)

/You are not/ Yami was furious, he could feel the Shadows whirling around him, all he needed to do was reach out and touch them-

(Yami, no! He- he didn't mean it. Not really. He didn't know what he was saying.)

Yami bit back a snarl, anger still burning in his eyes. /He _should _have/ _Damn _Kaiba, how many times must he show the man? Why did the stubborn CEO continue to close his eyes to the truth that was so obviously in front of him? Sometimes he wished he'd mind-crushed the brunette in their first duel, as he'd done to all the others that had dared to harm Yugi, to hurt his sweet hikari who was, still, in so many ways, an innocent.

_But Yugi hadn't wanted that. Even then, when we had not quite realised how we fitted together, that we were truly ba and ka, I heard my other half's plea…_

Yugi's plea to him that he spared Kaiba, instead help to save the last little spark of goodness inside the CEO…

_For surely there was goodness there, light, _hope. _For else, how could Kaiba love Mokuba so…? Kaiba was an innocent too, so much like Yugi, so close to being lost amidst a sea of darkness that threatened to extinguish all warmth within him… _

(Yami, Kaiba… please, don't hurt him…)

Yami sighed, some of his anger draining away. /I…aibou, I don't know what to do with the man. /

_Cold. Cruel. Vicious. _

That had been the Kaiba Yami had faced the first time, a man who would stop at nothing – _nothing – _in his quest for power. The man who had hurt Solomon, hurt Yugi so badly… on that dark, shadowy day when Kaiba and he had first crossed paths.

_Needing. Caring. Loving._

That was the Kaiba Mokuba knew, Seto, his big brother, guide and protector. The one who had always been there for him, no matter what. Could Yami really have taken that all away?

_And Yugi… Yugi hadn't wanted to hurt him, even then. He wanted to show Kaiba how to laugh, how to live, how to love… He wanted to show Kaiba the Heart of the Cards, yes, even then…_

So Yami had spared him. Instead, he had crushed the darkness from the CEO's mind and soul, allowing the spark of light within the man to take root, and grow.

Because Kaiba had been alone, surrounded by people.

Because Kaiba had been cold, surrounded by warmth.

Because Kaiba had been lost, and had had no-one to find him.

Because Mokuba loved him.

And because Mokuba loved him, Kaiba had been spared.

_For that, I spared him. And for that, I'll spare him still…_

"Aibou, I won't hurt Seto."

"Are you… are you giving up on him?"

Yami smiled gently, a weary, tired smile. "I'll never give up on him, hikari. I swear to you. However much I feel like dropping him off the face of a pyramid… "

Yugi laughed.

* * *

Mokuba yawned, stretching out lazily on the grass. "So what d'you think of your mentors?"

Ron smiled. "Joey's great – he's really easy to talk to… He knows a lot about Duel Monsters, more so than any other duelist I know. Where'd he pick it all up, do you know?"

The Japanese boy nodded. "Yugi's jii-chan taught him. Joey-"

"Jii-chan…?" Harry echoed, the word unfamiliar to his tongue.

Mokuba smiled, nodding again. "Jii-chan. It means 'Grandpa'… Anyway, Jii-chan taught Joey how to play Duel Monsters pro'ply – he owned a game shop, y'see. Yugi dueled Seto an-"

Hermione was interested. "Their _first _duel? Their _very _first?"

The black-haired boy grinned at her. "Their very first…ah…ano…_yes_, so anyway, Yugi won-"

"Did you see it?" The female Gryffindor wasn't letting the subject drop. "Did _you _really see their first duel?"

"_Yes." _Mokuba was getting a little impatient, fed up with being constantly interrupted. "I saw it, as did Joey. And _before you ask_, " he put in hastily, "yes, it was a fantastic duel. Yugi single-handedly took nii-san down – and Seto had all his Blue Eyes' out as well." A slightly bitter note crept into the teen's voice. "Yu-chan summoned Exodia, the Forbidden One, barely a few hundred points away from his own defeat. _Nobody _had ever done _that _before – not even Pegasus himself, the Exodia cards were so rare, the old dueling system ending duels so _quickly. _It was so…_bright." _Mokuba's voice had dropped to nearly a whisper, remembering. "I'd never seen anything scarier before in my _life, _and I hoped to God I know would again. Even Seto-nii's _dragon's_ couldn't compare…" The boy shivered. "Then I saw the _God _cards… Yugi got invited to Duelist Kingdom. Joey wanted to go too; his sister was losing her eyesight and needed a pretty expensive operation if she wasn't going to go blind – you see, the tournament was offering a large prize to the victor."

"But…_Yugi _won that tournament." Hermione's voice was soft.

Mokuba smiled again. "Yu-chan give him the money; he said he didn't need it, nor want it. Serenity had the operation, and could see by the time Battle City came around. Joey had improved vastly during Duelist Kingdom, after Jii-chan's training, he was _great!" _The Japanese boy beamed, suddenly winking. "But don't tell nii-san I said that, would you? Joey's still rather a sore spot for him, always has been."

* * *

Bakura flipped through his cards in the tent, relishing the quiet for a few minutes before Marik sidled in, making a bee-line for the albino.

"_There _you are."

A pale eyebrow arched, amber eyes regarding the Egyptian rather disinterestedly. "Yes?"

"Did you know Pharaoh's upset at Kaiba again?"

"What's new?" Bakura was determined not to encourage the blonde.

Marik was undeterred. "Yami just blasted him across a room."

"_What!"_

The Tomb Keeper grinned rather maniacally. "You wouldn't _believe _how far Kaiba can fly."

"What'd he _blast _him for! I knew they were sulking but-"

"_Sulking?_" Marik cackled. "I'd say we just progressed to bordering on _warfare_. They're not very happy with each other…"

"You _think?_" Irritated brown eyes looked at the two, Joey pushing up the tent flap and slipping inside. "I just had to duck flying missile no. 6, courtesy of one pissed off Pharaoh. I man'ged to drag him away from moneybags – much as I'd love to see the self-conscientious prick get ripped into _shreds_, I don't want Yug' left feelin' guilty. Don' know where he's now, and I'm not all too sure I _want _to, judgin' by his mood las' time I saw him."

"And who would that be?" The voice was smooth and rich, just the hint of warning bordering on its edges.

Joey whirled. "Y-Yami!"

The pharaoh gave him a rather wintry smile, gliding effortlessly into the tent. "Joey."

"Pharaoh…" Bakura let out a low purr, amber eyes gleaming brightly. "I heard you've been giving our beloved High Priest flying lessons?"

Ruby eyes glanced at the tomb-robber, then coolly went further to rake in Joey and Marik, who both wriggled rather uncomfortably under the _look. _The monarch's voice was still soft – _scarily _soft. "And I wonder who could have told you _that…?"_

"Oh I don't know…" The albino smirked casually, "could it have slipped my memory?"

Yami snorted quietly, but left it. "Are you going to call in your 'charges' any time soon? The tournament's due to start in barely three quarters of an hour."

"So it is…" Joey looked at his watch, surprise echoing in his voice.

The barest trace of a smile flickered across the monarch's face. "I'll go call mine in." He turned, planning on stepping back out the tent, but an obstacle blocked his path. A _large _obstacle. A _large, **tall**_obstacle dressed in a purple trenchcoat with bright blue eyes. _Irritated _blue eyes.

"Ah…" Marik let out the softest of sounds, hastily back-pedalling to hide behind the biggest shield he could – Joey, as it turned out to be.

Yami, however, wasn't so easily daunted. "Kaiba."

"Mouto." Artic fire _blazed _off the brunette.

A sweet smile. "_Move."_

"No, I don't think I will."

Ruby eyes darkened, anger barely kept under leash. "_Move, _Kaiba. _Now."_

"No."

"Kaiba, get. Out. Of. My. _Way." _Yami crackled with magic, an unnatural wind beginning to fill the room.

"No." The CEO stayed stubbornly still, his blue eyes icy slits.

"_Move!"_

"No."

The wind rose, and purple mist began to seep in over the floor. "_Kaiba, I'm warning you-"_

"I'm not moving."

Bakura cut in before Yami could speak. "Oh, wonderful. Another fight between Pharaoh and his High Priest. Don't you two ever get bored with these things?"

Crimson eyes scowled at him. "You keep out of this!"

The albino smirked. "Oh, but how can I? If you _will _drag in the Shadow Realm…"

"Bakura-!"

"We're on first name terms now? I'll be sure to tell Ryou – I'm sure he'll be delighted. He's almost as bad as Tea with the friendship crap."

Yami's fist clenched at his side. "Shut. The. Hell. _Up."_

"Oh… I forgot… Didn't she use to be your girlfriend?" **(26)**

With a low growl, Yami turned and stalked up to the albino, his eyes glowing a feral scarlet. The air crackled around him, Shadows cloaking him thickly, twining themselves around their master. "Thief, tell me, do you _have _a death wish?"

"Perhaps, but then again, I am already dead."

Crimson eyes narrowed, the Shadows growing thicker. "Then perhaps I shall help prove that it is possible to die twice."

Amber eyes glittered into scarlet, an eerie smile forming on pale features. "Pharaoh… Death is only _ever_ the beginning…" **(27)**

Yami was silent; his gaze locked with Bakura's, and then, with a sudden flick of his hand, the Shadows disappeared. There was dead silence.

A strange emotion rose in ruby orbs. "Thief... sometimes I wish I were truly dead, for then I would not have to face the consequences of life. Sometimes…oh, just sometimes…it is worse to be the one that is left to live on." **(28)**Without another word, he turned and left.

Joey sighed in relief, Ryou echoing the sentiment in Bakura's mind. Kaiba merely regarded the albino coolly for a few moments, then turned and went as well.

Marik smiled faintly. "He could have at least said thank you."

Joey shrugged. "I think that _was _Kaiba's way of saying thank-you."

"Hmm…" Marik turned back to Bakura. "That was unlike you. Why did you risk another trip to the Shadow Realm? Yami was already angry with you, and he's not been in the best of moods today because of Kaiba and his stupid mouth. You talked Atemu down… why?"

Ryou nodded in his soul room, agreeing with Marik's question. Why _had _Bakura talked Yami down? Bakura loved chaos, so why hadn't he just let Atemu blast Kaiba to the Shadow Realm? Why had Bakura risked his own neck to stop the pharaoh?

#Yami-#

$I heard your thoughts, hikari. $

#So why did you-? #

$We are in a tournament, as is Kaiba. Do you not think it would be a little suspicious if Kaiba suddenly disappeared? Questions would be asked… for why would Kaiba, of all people, abandon another chance at an attempt to beat the King of Games? $

It made sense… yet Ryou was still suspicious. There was another reason for his darker half's actions, he just _knew _it. What wasn't Bakura telling them? **(29)

* * *

**

Mokuba glanced worriedly from Kaiba to Yami, his frown getting deeper and deeper by the second. "Nii-san, you argued with Yu-chan again – didn't you?" His voice was disappointed. "You _promised _me you'd try to be nice Seto – that wasn't _trying!" _Blue-grey eyes had spotted the flicker of feeling in their owner's brother's, used to noticing the slightest of changes. "Why can't you two just get along?"

His brother let out the quietest of hisses, conscious that their words could be easily overheard by anyone who wished to listen in. "We are…_incompatible, _for lack of a better word."

"That's a _lie_."

Startled, sapphire eyes looked at Mokuba, unused to be answered back so bluntly. "What on earth do you mean otouto-kun?"

"I mean-because-you are-he is-" Mokuba threw his hands up to the sky, "you just _are, _that's all!" The teen's face was fierce. "You're both so…so-so _stubborn_! And you keep on _challenging _each other again and again and _again! _It's like you both got this-this-" Mokuba cast around for the appropriate words, "-this obsessive-compulsive disorder thingy for _dueling. _Each _other. _And _neither _of you will _ever _be happy unless you're beside the other, or at least safe in the knowledge that the other isn't going to go and end up killing themselves in some crazy bid to go do something that will irritate the other." The black-haired boy folded his arms, defiant. "So _there." _**(30)**

"I-" Kaiba blinked, cut off when a clamour of voices sounded, the mentees arriving back in the tent.

Cobalt eyes met grey-blue, the smaller's hand lightly touching the arm of the purple waistcoat, voice barely above a whisper. "You _are _alike." **(31)

* * *

**

Yugi smiled at Harry, his voice friendly. "Harry, may I take a look at your deck? I've already seen the rest of the groups', and I'm curious to see what cards you've got."

Harry shrugged, digging into his pocket for his deck. "Sure." He handed it over.

His professor took the cards, flipping through them with an unconscious ease. He paused every now and then, studying a specific card in interest.

_That's odd…_ Harry, in turn, studied his teacher, jade eyes sharp as they looked at the older man. _Most people just flip through the cards, not bothering to stop at all… _The teen frowned slightly, suddenly focusing on where Yugi's hands touched the cards.

_What the…? _

Was is just his imagination, or were the edges around his professor's hands blurred slightly, their very ends hazy with a soft – almost imperceptible – purple?

"Here we are." Yugi handed the cards back, still smiling. "You have an interesting deck. Was it a conscious choice for it to be so strongly Spellcaster and Soldier based?"

"It is?" Harry glanced down at his cards, surprised.

"I see it wasn't…" A knowing look suddenly seemed evident in amethyst eyes, a sudden spark of knowledge burning there, encased in…._ruby…?_

…_Eh…?_

And then it was gone, gentle smile back in place. "Good luck with your duels this afternoon, Harry; and here's your star…"

Dumbly, the black-haired teen took the outstretched item, slipping it quickly into his pocket. "You too, sir."

"Oh, don't worry about _me_…" The professor gave a soft laugh. "As long as I avoid Kaiba I should be fine."

"You're worried about him sir?"

"_Worried?" _A slight smirk adorned fair features. "God, no. I simply don't have the time to deal with the man today."

Harry felt a slight smile quirk at the corners of his mouth. "No, sir?"

"Nope." Another laugh. "Duels with dear Seto take up _way _too much time. Anyway," The tri-colour-haired duelist waved a hand, "_shoo. _We have a tournament due to start in…ah…three minutes, and you're due down at the field. _Go."_

Grinning, Harry turned to go, stopping when:

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes sir?" Green eyes flickered back to their mentor.

"Call me Yugi."

With a grin, the teen smiled, turning and jogging for the podium where Cornelius Fudge's squat outline was (yet again) evident, about to launch into (yet another) speech.

The moment he left his teacher however, his earlier confusion came back – _doubled._

Why had the man's hands been so strange? What had he done to his deck? _And _– most important of all – weren't Yugi's eyes meant to always be _purple? _**(32)

* * *

**

**1.**Conspiracy theories welcomed. (smirks) It'd be amusing to see what you think I'm going to do with him…

**2.**Don't _ask _me why I called Marik little bird…seems it's a common nickname floating around for him which his darker half uses. I read it somewhere, and now it's _stuck. _(sighs) Still, I think it works pretty well for him, no?

**3.**Just so you all know, I'm _not _a morning person. Not at _all. _Hence the walking into walls while still half asleep thing I did not so long back. (rubs nose in memory) Ah, that hurt.

**4.**(poketh) We have a _hint _here people…

**5.**Thus promises the Tomb-Robber. (snickers) And we all know Kura-kun keeps his promises now, don't we?

**6.**Gotta give Mokie _something _to do, 'sides, he helps things along where he is.

**7.**See professor. See professor meet Seto. See professor _run… _(snickers again) Sorry, couldn't resist it.

**8.**…And the headache originated from the walking-into-the-wall incident too. (dimples)

**9.**So she _says…_

**10.hey** were introduced at the ball – remember?

**11.**cough-cough-Malfoy-cough

**12.**I'm sorry, I just have this mental image of Bakura in lecture-mode. ("Now, children, this here is what you call a '_knife'. _When used appropriately, it has the amazing ability to shut a large majority of the population up. Now, if you will direct your gaze to _this _bit, you will note it is extremely 'pointy'…" (grins))

**13.**A certain Potions Master maybe?

**14.**Sounds pretty much like my life in general…

**15.**My next door neighbour-but-one has an aviary. Enough said.

**16.**This is true. Myself, I'm pretty tall, so no bothers, but some of my friend have a bit of bother when the wind picks up. Poor darlings get lost in their coats…(hugs)

**17.**I don't know hello/welcome in any more languages and, if I do, I've forgotten them. Will these do?

**18._Big _**_hint._

**19.**I think Coptic _is _almost exactly the same as ancient Egyptian – it's how they translated the Rosetta stone. They translated the Greek there to English, then the English to Coptic, and then the Coptic symbols to the 'gyptian symbols, and 'lo and behold, we can read hieroglyphs! (grins)

**20.**Do you know how _hard _it is to come up with bloody names? (scowls) Horrible, _horrible _things…

**21.**Personally, I'd be more worried about their _cards, _myself…

**22.**Ah, pity the poor soul…

**23.**The _hair…_

**24.**Kiri, anyone?

**25.**Be careful what you say, your words can always be turned against you. "I only discard the impossible." Ring any bells?

**26.**'Use' being the key word here.

**27.**Hint no. 3…

**28.**No. 4…

**29.**No. _5 – _hey, if anyone can put these all together I swear I'll give them a cookie. Or at least dub them 'Smart Cookie of the Year'.

**30.**So _there. _(giggles) We love Mokie! (cheers) You put Seto in his place…

**31.**They _are. _(stamps foot) (Hint no. 6…)

**32.**Oo, the _eyes…!

* * *

_

**Shadow:** Reviews! (They're long overdue…)

**Everyone's Anti-Valentine: **Ah, finally…I can answer. You can't wait till the tournament actually starts? (scratches head) Y'know, I'm not actually that sure _when _the damn thing _does _start. Technically, it was this chapter, but do you count the tournament starting when people say 'it's started', or when the peeps actually start _dueling? _Ooo. Sore head…

**Halcyon Azuminay: **(sticks trophy on shelf) Thankies. Mm? I _like _doing descriptive writing – picks up easy marks for me in my exams – least it did last year. Ah…there shall be plenty more descriptions in this story to come, the YGO cast are too bishie to _not _toy with and dress up… (coughs)

**Miaya-Chan: **Well, least you're getting these chapters. Am I forgiven? (hangs head before wonderful beta) Mother Goose Rhyme Time…? (blinks)

**Kayono: **(pokeths) _Don't poke the prophecy. _Poke Marik. (Pokes Marik.) He squeaks… (coughs) _Anyway… _Ah…sounds like my friends. Just exchange the jelly beans for marshmallows and the gummy bears for…y'know what? _Leave _the gummy bears. (grins) … And I don't think we've got Inuyasha here in ze UK… soo….any extremely corny tune will do for the zany people _I _know…or a good one…thinking about it, we'll probably listen to _anything… _ Poor thing… (overflows with sympathy) Ah yes… you remember that wonderful little thing you stuck on your site 'bout the Pharaoh's name? You (pokes) are (pokes) _scaring _me (poke pokes). Sometime near ze very _very _end of your wonderfully enlightening rant, you stumbled across (well did a very intelligent leap across) something disturbingly along my wavelength for this fic – and I _mean _disturbingly. Different God, slightly different concept (the name itself…not so important, it's not going to be a pretty key to anything, and it's less of the two of them and more of _him (_vagueness, thou art infuriating to the uninitiated)), but a strangely uncanny ring to it that looks _way _to like the scrambled mess I dub as almighty 'plot' for this fic. Gah, they say great minds think alike, no? Though my friends do insist that's rather impossible on my account – having little or no mind _does _tend to put rather a dampener on things. You scare me with your brilliance…

**Nefertiri Riddle: **(thwarps back) Well I stick mine at ze _top. _(sticks tongue out) So _there. _Am I forgiven then? (hopeful prod) And my beta is now overflowing with sympathy to the poor, misguided little authoress? (prod prods) And is armed with shiny stickers and presents to _give _said authoress?

**Marina Kashu: **(nods) That they are. (smirks) Maybe I should let them _all _loose… (evil cackle)

**Chelley Angel: **Do peeps _like _that pairing? Myself, I thought it was kinda cute…c'mon, Bakura's a professional thief, Tonks is probably the one that would have to _catch _him – she's a wizard cop, for lack of better terminology. And they're so…(squees)

**Dark Mage of Sea: **Most definitely. Mm…been surfing the 'net lately; there's quite a lot of YGO fanart out there…and some of it _is _HOT. I never knew Marik and Kura-kun looked so good in black and gold…meh. Chuck a Yami in, in his white and gold, and a bit of ruby, and we have…_pretty… _(dreamy sighs) Yaoi fangirls make some _brilliant_ art… They had kilts! In Egypt! And wings and gold and Kura-sama had a shiny dagger thingy…! And pretty _shoes… _What does this have to do with anything? Very little, I like to ramble. Where does she come from? _Anywhere goes. _Where is she off to? _Nobody **knows…**_

**Atem's Queen of the Nile: **(smirks) Can we share?

**Darkrose Dragonkin: **Good point… I can't say having all 127,385,947,500 squirrels attacking me _would _be very pleasant…

**Bakura-star-Ryou-cutie: **And _this _one was longer. (is smug)

**Yami Kkwy: **Mm…'tis a pity. I like shonen-ai, but I've never been that great writing it. Gave up a while ago, much to one beta's chagrin (looks pointedly at said beta).

**Kikyo's killer: **Writer's block? (winces) Please don't mention it. It's partially why this chapter is so late. Hey, don't apologise for a long review! I like _all _reviews, whether they be big or small. (thinks) 'Kay, not _quite _true. I don't like flames. Not at all. They're very…_discouraging_… but betas help buoy you up again (you wouldn't believe how interesting it is watching someone being dissected in front of you…)

**Kitroku: **I don't mind… (grrs) Is something up with your email? _Seriously? _I've tried to contact you four times already and all I keep getting are error messages! (sobs) Will you try sending an email to me please? I want to see if it works the other way…

**Shadowyokokitsune: **Thankies.

**darkmagicianM: **Mm…can't remember whether I sent you a reply or not… I got it from my cousin's magazine. _Anything _works as inspiration when you're attempting to write. Nah, Yami/Yugi aren't with Tea. They _were _with Tea, but they split up. Don't even think she's going to show up in this fic or it's sequel…er…wait! She is. For about…_two paragraphs? _(grins) Near ze very, _very _end. And she's upset, poor thing. (Hint, hint.) As is mostly everyone else around the grave…

**heerofan: **(dives)

**Angel-star: **I'll try not to. Hey… don't suppose you know what 'sister' is in Arabic then?

**Dreamergirl090: **Plenty of Mokie for you zis chapter, no? Joey though… (thinks) Next

chapter.

**Plutobaby494: **You need wait no longer…

**Hedwig the MillenniumOwl: **Didn't I write them down? (blinks) Please accept my apologies… I forget sometimes…

**Kayono (again): **Mmph…there'll be a lot more depressing before I'm done. (fierce look) The YGO peeps are going to Hell and back! (Mwa-ha-ha…) Ah, yes, sleep. I think I used to do that once…

**FraserMage: **(nods) _Doesn't _he? He does…

**Kenmeishouri: **I forget… You know _what?_

**GeneticallyElvenGryffindor: **Grazie. I drew pretty pictures of them in their costumes…

**AngelicTransmition: **Indeed we do…though I conveniently forgot that for this fic. (smacks head) Oh, the _plot holes_…!

**Ceribi Mutou: **Ah! Your stories! I _knew _I was planning on reading something! …Gah. I'm suffering a mid-life crisis in my teens… Right…so is Hikari's family _finally _settled? (grins) I don't think I can cope with more changes…

**Hedwig the MillenniumOwl: **It is…(gazes in wonder) I have _no _idea why people like this story so much…it never fails to amaze me.

**Egypt lover: **I try…and more often than not, fail. (sighs)

**Jordan: **Done….! (fanfare)

**Orodruin: **Obviously. (grins) Blame it on the _authoress _because you love to review me so… (laughs) That's a new one. Mm…another good point. How the hell _would _they fit? (blinks) Well…maybe some decided to go for a walk in the castle/gardens? And not everyone would go; I can't really see _Snape _dancing. Then again, he could have went to go glare at Yugi… (ponders) It's magic. (laughs)

**Keeper of the Times: **A very late update, but here you are.

It was a fluke, I'm telling you, a _fluke. _(grins) I swear it shall never happen again…

**Atem's Queen of the Nile: **That's helpful… (hugs)

**Anette Chase:** Well, you haven't missed much recently.

**Ryou VeRua: **You haven't?  I suppose it is a Yami/Yugi based story… (thinks) Though, to be fair, 'Kura has rather a large role in it later, as does Ryou and he in the sequel. I suppose you could say without them, there wouldn't _be _a happy ending… (grins)

**Seither Kairy: **Sure…did my email reach you?

**Hedwig-the-MillenniumOwl: **Sorry…! (cringes) Are you happy?

**Halys: **For the sake of not upping my rating, I'll keep this short. Have you ever heard of machoism? Because it seems to me that anyone who reads a fic they so _obviously _don't like and then spends a good quarter of an hour going through all the bits they didn't like in a pointless review _has_ to have some tendencies towards the art. Constructive criticism…I'm glad to welcome it, hell I know the first chapter for this fic _needs _it – I'll redo it once this is over and done with – but I don't think your 'review' quite fits in that category. Nor does my beta, because you didn't only insult me, but her as well - in fact, you insulted _all _of them. If you must insult me, do so, but don't insult them.

**Ygo/hp lover: **No…'sides, I don't think that relationship would go down too well. Probably get Yugi arrested… (blinks) It's just a crush.

**Rachel Sedai: **'Plagiarism' – taking someone else's ideas and trying to pass them off as your own. Nope… didn't do that. I _did _say some of the original plot was Lizeth's, and I asked Lizeth for permission so, nooo…not plagiarism.

**Talum: **I finally updated.

**Stealth67: **Only three months late…

**Luna's meow: **They're sixteen; I started this fic before the sixth book came out.

**Thunderstorm 101 (x 3): **I definetely need to check my HP names, I agree. (winces) Nope, no problems with 'Kura fans. I'm sorry if I've said something to insult you…

**Shadow-Huntress-Mage: **(blinks) Er…thanks. It's only about two months late for you…

**LittleDragonoftruth: **Ah…now I'm _sure _I sent you a reply. Thankies!

**Twin Tails Speed: **Done!

**Frogger666: **(nods) Who said he had to be sweet and innocent all ze time?

**Shadow-Huntress-Mage: **I've left a review for your fic. (smiles) It's good… Have you ever read Ceribi Mutou's fics? It deals with the same stuff as yours does.

* * *

**Shadow**: Y'know, I think my writing style's change again. Reading chapter one compared to this… (muses) Murph. The chapters are probably gonna be about this length from now on, so the updates'll probably be pretty slow (though hopefully not as slow as this one.) (winces) I'm sorry! It's as realistic as I'm gonna get at the moment, I've got a pile of crap to catch up with on my schoolwork – my grades are quite happily taking a swan dive to 'C's. (And since I'm generally an 'A' grade student… (winces).) I swear, I'm typing away fast and furious when I get the time because I love you all so very very much! (wails and glomps reviewers) I love you people… (sniffles)

But I can promise cute chapters coming up. (nods) Autumn's nearly up at Hogwarts, so the bishies all have fun in ze winter snow…even _Seto_. It'll be soon I swear!

* * *

**PREVIEW**

The duels finally start in the tournament, round one quickly getting underway. Harry manages to discuss what's bothering him about Professor Mouto with his friends, their conversation spelling no good for a certain albino who really _wouldn't_ rather be disturbed. Bad dreams plague more than one person at Hogwarts, and old ties set about making things awkward for everybody. More is revealed about the little prophecy Yami owns, and Bakura sets about making new vows for the future. Oh yes… and a character death (just to bug you.)

…

"_Mars is bright tonight…"_

…

* * *

**Shadow**: I like that preview. It's just evil enough to make me happy. (sighs) Ah yes, this is totally random, but it would seriously help a poor authoresses' state of mind. What in the name of all things holy does '_omote_' mean? It's bugging the hell outta me! (wails)

Feed me?


	16. Mind and Soul

**Shadow: **I don't like this chapter. A lot of important stuff happens in it, and I don't _like _it. (sighs) I'm hopeless. _Why _don't I like it, I hear you ask? I'll tell you why. It was an absolute bloody _git _to write, everything just _jarred. _I had the _middle _done, I had the _end _done, and had floaty little pieces all _around _done, but _could _I smooth the whole thing out? _NO. _(fumes) And it wasn't even _writer's block! _It was…urgh…_annoying. _Kinda like getting a stone in your shoe. And you stop, to take the stone out, but a little while later there's _another _stone in your shoe, and you stop to take _that _one out, but then there's yet _another _stone. That's kinda the feeling I got with this chapter near the end. And I've been busy with my birthday and other people's birthdays and coursework and internal exams and GCSE's and coursework and _crap. _And what _is _it with everyone being born in May? Huh? What?

Oh yeah…you may notice Malfoy doesn't really appear much in chapters. He's not really a major part, more a useful metaphor for other stuff and an annoyance to all and sundry. He has his moments, but he's not really anything big. (whisks HBP out from under people's feet)

For the simple fact I wanted to get this fic updated, I've cut way down on the duels this chapter. If I attempted more than I've already done, you'd all still be waiting for about another two years. So, I picked a select handful, and wrote about them (or bits of them). Obviously, there'd be _thousands _more duels actually taking place in the first round, but I can't do them all. So…yes, anyway, if some of the characters are talking about a duel that doesn't turn up in the text, you know why. I mayn't have written about it, but for the sake of the story, please God just assume it _happened, _'kay?

Oh yeah…there's a bit which just…'dashes' everywhere, jumping from one bit of a duel to another, and you never really find out the outcome of each duel. Just work by your intuition people; as long as each group gets its required number of stars, does it _matter _who wins one, eenie, weenie, 'ickle duel? To be honest as well, I _do _find duels rather tiring to write. They seem to take _triple _the amount of the time 'ordinary' text takes.

And just so you know, by my standards, this chapter is _sinfully _long, even more so than the last one. I would've cut it in half, but I think doing that would've made me cry. 'Sides, if I can't at least update _regularly, _I can at least bequeath to you long chapters when I _do _update.

**Notes: **

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

Hikari Daeron doesn't belong to me. I borrowed her for this fic with the permission from her creator, friend, yami/hikari, authoress, cousin and alternate personality. Hikari Daeron belongs to (or is part of) Ceribi Motou, and in no way, form, shape, colour or size will ever be mine. Just so you all know.

**Glossary: **

(Japanese)

_Jii-chan: _Grandpa

_Sensei:_Master/teacher/professor

_Aa: _Yes

_Gomen: _Sorry

_Aibou: _Soulmate

_Nii-san: _Big brother

_Hikari: _Light

_Yami: _Darkness

_Mon hitorou no boku: _My other self of me/ My other half

_Yadounishi: _landlord

(Egyptian)

_Per-a'a: _Pharaoh

_And the tournament begins…

* * *

_

**With a Wave of the Wand **

**Chapter 16: Mind and Soul **

It was Fudge. Short, squat, lime-green bowler hand clutched rather protectively in one hand, he seemed just as nervous, just as ridiculous, just as bumbling as before. But _this _time, everyone was listening to him. A colossal crowd of people was gathered, listening intently. Waiting, with baited breath, for five words. Those five precious, magical words that everyone _longed _to hear.

And they came.

"I declare this tournament open!"

* * *

Yami noticed a few sly looks shot his way as he negotiated his way around the crowd before Fudge's official opening of the tournament, covert glances taking note of his position in relation to themselves, his duel disk, and the general scrutiny that came of being the World Champion. Some of the people doing the studying he recognised, other duelists he'd faced before who ranked quite highly in the charts. Some of them flushed when they realised they'd been spotted, but a few shot him rueful grins, merely shrugging with a '_well, I can dream – right?' _sort of shrug. 

He grinned back, and continued his chary movement, carefully making sure to be nowhere _anywhere _near Kaiba. He wasn't frightened of the man; quite contrary in fact, he was _seething _with him. As was Kaiba with he. And just _what _would Kaiba do when he was in a sulk? Why of _course, _Kaiba would challenge _Yami_, just like he _always _did.

And Yami didn't want to beat him just yet – not at _Duel Monsters_ at any rate.

So, when the clumsy prat that constituted as the Minister for Magic finally declared the tournament open, Yami was _well _away from his rival. Kaiba could huff for a little longer…

* * *

Yugi Mouto was nowhere to be found. 

Kaiba realised this within seconds of the official opening, a dark scowl that sent anyone within three feet of the brunette scurrying for cover crossing his face.

_"Nii-san." _Mokuba let out a distinct sigh beside his brother, well used to the elder's moods. "What is it _now?" _

Kaiba deemed to ignore the question, blue eyes raking the offending crowds that so much as _dared _to block the great Seto Kaiba's vision.

"_Seto!" _

_"What _Mokuba?"

"Will you _stop _it already?" The black-haired youth stamped his foot, a sudden reminder of his younger days. "You're a _mentor. _Stop sulking about _Yugi _and go _duel." _

Cobalt blue eyes widened. "How did you-?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes to the heavens, giving his brother a small push in the back. "I'm your little _brother, _Seto. How many times have I seen you sulk at Yami Yugi over the years? You get this…_I'm-on-the-warpath-and-don't-you-even-**think-**about-getting-in-my-way _look in your eyes." He mused for a few seconds. "It's kind of a mixture between you losing a duel and you on your early morning missions for coffee." Another few moments of thought. "And then you discovering there's no aspirin in the cupboard."

Kaiba winced. **1

* * *

**

Ginny had found herself an opponent. She was a slim, dark-haired girl from Anubia, who had stepped out and challenged Ginny when their eyes had locked over the crowd, smiling brightly before requesting a duel in prettily accented English.

"I'd _love _too." Ginny's own expression was warm. "Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Aisha. And yours?"

"Ginny."

The Anubian flashed another smile. "Then let us duel Ginny; I trust you will wager your one star against my own?"

"I will indeed. Would you like to start?"

"You may."

_Good. _Ginny flicked some of her hair over her shoulder, stepping back and automating her duel disk. "Begin!"

* * *

"You want to duel me?" 

Green eyes, catlike, were rolled at him. "You are the King of Games' Hogwarts prodigy, are you not?" Golden hair, brushed disdainfully back from a heart-shaped face. "Duel me! Or are you afraid you'll lose to a girl?"

Harry bristled. "I won't lose!"

The female that opposed him smirked slowly, the green of her uniform seeming to shift colours slightly as her eyes gleamed predatorily. "Then _duel_ boy, or run whimpering back to your mentor, tail between your legs."

Harry's patience snapped, his Duel Disk out and ready before he'd had a chance to think about it. "Duel!"

* * *

"He seemed an awfully nice young man." 

"Who?" Bill was startled out of his thoughts, Charlie smirking when his elder brother jumped. "Ah, you mean Yugi?" He smiled at his mother, from where the comment had come. "Yeah, he's a nice guy, Mum."

Charlie leant back against a nearby tree. "Well _I _never met him."

Bill snorted. "That's because _you _were talking about dragons with Hermione."

"Hmm…" The younger brother shrugged, expression vague. "Anyway, where're Ginny and Ron? Isn't it our _darling _little siblings we came to watch duel?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, her shoulders setting back with pride. "Yes it _is. _Now I don't see why you two couldn't manage to get yourselves-"

"_Mum, _I was _Headboy!" _

"And _I _was Quidditch Captain!"

"Not to mention there was never a tournament when _we _were at school."

A few moments of indignant silence, both Weasley sons huffing at their parent.

Their mother laughed. "Of course there wasn't. And I _know _that; I was only teasing. You do realise I'm _so _proud of you both?" Tears came to the Weasley matriarch's eyes. "You've both done so well in life. Bill, you at Gringotts, a professional curse breaker! And you, _Charlie, _you've always wanted to work with dragons ever since you were a little boy! Oh, I can still remember you toddling around in your nappy with your little dr-"

Charlie coughed awkwardly, while Bill covered his growing smile with a hand.

"_Mum. _About Ginny and Ron – why don't we go see if we can find them now?"

"But I-"

"Come _on, _we'll miss some of their duels! _Bill," _here the younger shot his brother a pleading look, "don't you agree?"

Bill took pity. "Yeah…Charlie's got a point. Shall we go?"

* * *

_Short, sweet, and straight to the point. **My **type of duel. _Bakura tried vainly not to look _too _smug as he pocketed his second star, Ryou having to lean in and give him a hand with the modesty part. 

#You're incorrigible.#

$Devastatingly so.$ A smirk.

Ryou rolled his eyes, leaning back against his soul room wall, smile touching the corner of his lips. #Hopeless.# He reaffirmed.

$Oh, take _pity_ this once. We have only four more stars to collect.$

#Correction: _twenty-three _more stars to collect, and _that's _as long as none of our mentees have lost any.#

Bakura fought to keep the whine out of his voice. $But they're only _students. _Why should I care?$

#Because we're their mentor, believe it or not. And if _they _don't manage to have at least thirty silver stars between themselves to go with six gold from us by the end of this round, we're out alongside them.#

Ryou's darker half groaned. $I suppose we'd best go find them and make sure they're not losing miserably then?$

His hikari smiled. #You were planning on doing something else?#

* * *

Hermione was studying the mentors. They gave her inspiration – some of them anyway – and _besides, _she'd already won a duel. Got another star. It had been pretty easy, the Durmstrang boy she'd faced had had a deck that was highly unsuited to go against one such as her own, and their match hadn't been very long. So she watched the mentors. Or, more particularly, she watched Bakura Ryou. He was an _amazing _duelist. How the hell did such a quiet man hide such a ferocious gamer? And skill! She'd been watching him for a little while now, and had seen him duel against another mentor, winning in barely a few moves. His occult-flavoured deck was interesting (to say the least), and his sheer ambiguity and apathy to pretty much everything had Hermione intrigued. He rarely talked to anyone but those he already knew, and he seemed slightly uncomfortable in the presence of too many people. Well, not too many _people, _it was more like…too many people's _attention..? _The albino seemed to very much prefer obscurity to fame, or maybe fame _with_ obscurity…? 

_Gah… What is it with famous duelists and being so damn hard to figure out?

* * *

_

Aisha's deck was zombie and fiend based.

It had startled Ginny when she first realised this, how on earth did such a bright girl have such a dark deck? And it _didn't _put the Anubian at a disadvantage – in fact, Aisha seemed to be in her element.

Ginny smiled. That didn't stop _her _having a chance. "I activate Ookazi and Raimei!"

Aisha gasped as the two Spell cards attacked her directly, LP falling to 5100, glaring faintly at Ginny's Soldier of Stone that defended the Gryffindor from her own direct assault. " _My _turn and-_hah! _I activate Raigeki!" Ginny's Soldier was destroyed in a blast of lightning. "Dragon Zombie, attack her life points directly!"

_Bugger.

* * *

_

"Damn it…" The other mentor sighed, stuffed his hand in his pocket and withdrew a golden star. "You'll be wanting this?"

Yugi nodded, accepting the star. "Thanks."

His opponent smiled wryly. "No problem. Serves me right for taking on the King of Games so early."

"You dueled well." Yugi smiled back. "And I'm not just saying that."

The other man perked up somewhat. "Really?"

"Really really."

"Well…cool." The man tried not to look too pleased by the compliment. "Anyway, I've got to go. Duel again sometime? When I'm better?"

A nod. "I'll be waiting."

His opponent strode away.

/Two down, four to go./

(We've only _won **one.) **_

/But we _have **two./ **_

Yugi laughed quietly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Yami frowned. /Aibou/

(…Aa?)

/What's wrong/

(Wrong?) A smile. (Nothing. Why d'you ask?)

/I…/ Yami hesitated, then shook his head. /…doesn't matter. I just had a weird moment, 'tis all./

* * *

Harry watched the field, waiting in silence for his opponent to make her move. He had a Hane-Hane on his side of the field – face-down defence mode – and a face-down trap - Sakuretsu Armour. The New Victorian, on the other hand, had _three_ monsters – Cyber Harpie, Blue Winged Crown, and Sacred Crane. Their life points were 2000 and 2550; he the former. 

"So just what _is _your name, anyway?"

Startled, green eyes glanced up at him. "What?"

"Your name." The Gryffindor repeated. "What is it?"

"Jade." The New Victorian frowned as she replied. "What does it matter?"

"I was just curious…"

'Jade' sniffed. "Well _don't_ be. Cyber Harpie, attack his face-down!"

Harry smiled. "I activate trap card: Sakuretsu Armour! This card destroys your monster when it attacks, so say goodbye to your Harpie!" With an unearthly shriek, the card shattered.

Huffing, Jade yelled to her other monsters. "Sacred Crane, attack his face-down!"

* * *

"I activate the magic card, Dian Keto the Cure Master, which increases my life points by 1000. Now, I set this monster face down, and end my turn." 

Marik resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his opponent – a man who seemed no older than him. _That's **it**? What a waste of a first turn… _"I activate Dark Hole." He watched, slightly bored, as his opponent's defence was blasted to pieces. "Now, I summon Vorse Raider, and equip him with Sword of Deep-Seated!" Smug now, he noticed the look of horror appear briefly on his rival's face as Vorse Raider swung the equipped item, his attack points now a hefty 2400. "Attack his life points directly!"

* * *

Harry covered a smile with his hand. What better way to take his mind off troubling things than a duel? Jade was livid with him. She'd attacked him, and when Hane-Hane had been destroyed, its special effect had come into play. Harry had chosen to discard his opponent's Blue Winged Crown back to her hand, then quite abruptly wiped out her Sacred Crane as well with a timely Raigeki. And _now… _

"I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman, in Attack mode! Neo, attack Jade's life points directly!"

The New Victorian's life points fell to 850; and Jade _seethed.

* * *

_

"Spear Dragon, attack his Magical Ghost!"

"_No!" _Kaiba's opponent let out a yell, but it was too late. The Spear Dragon's attack wiped out his monster, and with it, his remaining life points. "_Damn, _and I was so _close!" _

_Close to **what? **_Kaiba eyed the man disdainfully. Hadn't the…_boy _realised he'd been toying with him? Bored, the young CEO had prolonged the match turns after he _could _have beaten his challenger. The brunette snorted, brushing an imaginary speck of dust off his immaculate trench coat.

_Enough of this.

* * *

_

Bakura was having problems with his 'group'.

Well…no, not really his group. Just one of them. The Hogwarts boy. _Draco Malfoy. _

To put it simply, _Malfoy didn't like him. _Normally, something like that wouldn't really bother the Thief King; after all, he _did _put up with Atemu on a day-to-day basis. And Kaiba. Between the two, Bakura could pretty much guarantee enough hatred of his person to last _eight _lifetimes, if not more.

But this was different. And, on recall, Bakura couldn't exactly _think _of anything he had done to offend the boy. Well, not to deserve the outright scorn and loathing that was so evident in Malfoy's actions towards him. Or the sheer lack of manners and general goodwill in his direction.

_Still… _

"So how are your duels going?"

"Why should you care?" The belligerence in Draco's voice was apparent.

"I'm your mentor."

"More's the pity."

"Do you hate me?"

The Slytherin snorted. "I thought _that _much was obvious."

Bakura counted slowly to ten – then backwards, for good measure. When he felt he'd sufficiently reined his temper in, he tried speaking to Draco again. "And you dislike me so much _why…?" _

Malfoy sneered. "You're Muggle-born, aren't you? _Mudblood." _

And to Bakura's eternal astonishment, he found himself suddenly _shoved _into his soul room, Ryou in control. "What right do you have to decree whether the blood I have is dirty or pure! Blood is blood! My father, my mother, my mother's _mother's_ mother for all I care, what difference does it make whether they were wizards or not! It makes me no better or worse a person!"

"I beg to differ."

"Do you have _no _manners!"

"None that I need waste on _you_." Draco turned, sweeping off with a disdainful glance.

Ryou had had _enough. _

A startled Malfoy barely got three more paces before he let out a loud _'urk' _as the back of his robes were grabbed, and he found himself in a vice-like grip which dragged him none too gently to a nearby chair.

_"Sit." _Brown eyes, usually a warm chocolate, flashed at him, their depths a deep, dark and altogether a lot more terrifying mahogany. **2 **

Malfoy sat. Quickly.

* * *

"Harry, you were brilliant! Mate, when did you get so good? That last duel was awesome!" 

Hermione butted in before Ron could say more. "I'm sorry Harry; I missed your last duel. I was a little busy with my own. How did you win, Harry?" Harry didn't reply. "Harry? Hello, _Harry!" _

The named teen jumped, startled out of his thoughts. "Wha-?"

Hermione tched. "Didn't you listen to a word we just said?"

"Sorry, no."

Ron looked at his friend curiously. "What's up? All three of us have enough stars to guarantee our groups can open the boxes, and you're not bothered at all! Something's wrong here."

Harry nodded, looked around to check no-one was listening to their conversation, and spoke in a whisper to his friends. "I think Professor Mouto is cheating." Ron gasped, and Hermione looked upset, so the teen quickly continued, halting anything the two could say. "Just listen to me – okay? Before this afternoon's duels he asked to see my deck."

"_So? _What's wrong with that?" Hermione demanded hotly. "He's your mentor! Of course he'll be interested in what cards you've got!"

"But I think he put a spell on my cards, to let me win."

"But…why?" Ron was confused.

Harry shook his head. "Why do you think? He can only get through if our entire group gets through. He needs us to win stars, hence the spell. He _was _doing something to the cards, I _know _he was. Purple clouds were forming where his hands touched my deck."

"But you need a _wand _for magic." Hermione pointed this out, her words painfully slow.

"Yeah." For once, Ron was only to happy to chime in. "It's true Harry. How could he have been casting a spell if he didn't have a wand?"

His black-haired friend bit his lip, thinking. "I…Before I came to Hogwarts…I didn't have a wand then…I didn't even know wizards and magic truly existed. Yet…strange things always happened around me – I managed to vanish a whole pane of glass and cause it to reappear again on my cousin Dudley. And…" Again, Harry hesitated, "…I've heard stories about wizard toddlers bouncing after being thrown out of windows, two, three-stories up. _They _didn't have wands."

"Yes, but _Harry," _Hermione's voice was patient, "that's because power manifests itself most strongly in young children. As you grow it weakens, and I sincerely doubt that anyone could hold on to that particular ability all the way to adulthood."

"But…'Mione, it's not really the _age _that makes the difference – is it? It's more the…_power _– and it would most likely only show in little kids because _of _the abnormally large amounts of magic they have." Harry paused. "…What if…what if an _adult _had as much magical strength as a child, yet was able to _control _that strength just like other wizards?"

His female companion was silent for a few moments. "But _Harry," _–she seemed very fixed on those two particular words in their discussion – "nobody _has _that much power – not even _Voldemort_."

Ron hissed. "Don't say that!"

The bushy-haired girl only rolled her eyes. "Oh, _do_ grow up Ron." She turned back to Harry. "So you see, it couldn't _possibly _have been a spell you saw him casting."

"Hermione, I'm _positive _he was casting a spell."

"Harry, he didn't have a wand. You _need _a wand for ma-"

"No you don't."

"_What?_" Exasperated, Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "Harry, has _nothing _I've said sunk into that little brain of yours? You need a wand for magic. Professor Mouto didn't have a wand. No wand equals no magic. Comprendre?"

"But you _don't _need a wand. At least…I don't _think _you do." The boy who lived faltered slightly, but swept on again with renewed vigour. "What if there was a magic that was powerful enough not to require the use of a wand?"

"Harry, that's quite a few 'what ifs'." The girl's voice was dismissive.

"Hermione! Just…_bear _with me – okay?" Harry gestured vaguely into the air. "'Mione, if there _was _a magic powerful enough not to warrant the use of a wand, would it be so far-fetched to believe that Yugi has it?"

_"Yes." _

Ron shushed her. "Let him speak, 'Mione. I think he's got a good point."

Again, their female companion rolled her eyes, but remained silent.

Harry continued. "Think about it. Professor Mouto's a wizard – isn't he? He's officially classed as a wizard duelist and he's done bits of magic around the castle and in our classes. Now," – here a faintly smug smile touched the corners of the teen's lips- "have either of _you _seen him use a wand?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." The black-haired boy rubbed the back of his head idly. "But he _must _have magic."

Hermione frowned. "Then what type of magic do _you_ think he has then?" Her voice was sour. "What type of magic is so powerful that it doesn't require the use of a wand? Hm? And what makes Professor Mouto so special that only _he _possesses it?"

Harry's smug expression vanished.

"I…don't know." He admitted, suddenly feeling rather sheepish.

"But _I _do."

Harry and Hermione turned to stare at their red-headed friend, surprised, Hermione's gaze more than a little sceptical.

"I do!" Ron looked indignant.

"Then what _is _it?"

Ron sniffed. "Shadow magic."

Silence again, then:-

"Don't be bloody ridiculous!"

Stunned, both the males turned to gape at Hermione, surprised to hear the oath come forth from the usually mild-tongued girl.

The female Gryffindor was on a roll. "Ron, that's entirely the _stupidest _thing you've _ever _come out with!"

Ron, of course, flared up. "It's not! Hermione, it's perfectly pl…plo…Harry, what's the word?"

"Plausible."

"Yeah, _plausible! _Professor Mouto himself was the bloke that taught us about Shadow magic, and it's not so ridiculous to believe that _he _may have it."

"Yes it is!"

"No it _isn't!" _

"It _is! _For God's sake Ron, he's a _duelist; _why on _earth _would he possess magic as powerful as you're suggesting!"

"Well why on earth _wouldn't _he!"

"Surely somebody would _notice _someone with that kind of power!"

"Somebody _did! **Harry!"**_** 3 **

Hermione faltered, words suddenly failing her. "But…" her voice took on a despairing note, "why would Yugi Mouto – the reigning undefeated King of Games – need to cheat?"

Harry paused, a strange reluctance on his face. Finally though, it broke, and he spoke. "I don't think it actually _is_ Yugi. I think he's being possessed."

Ron's voice was hushed, earlier anger faded. "_Possessed?" _

Cautiously, Hermione spoke, voice suddenly tiny. "…I noticed something weird about him not so long back."

"What?"

"…His eyes…they were…purple, and then…they _weren't." _The female blushed, thinking herself to sound ridiculous. "They were red. A really deep red too, not purple in the slightest."

Harry nodded slowly. "I saw that too. They were lavender and then they were…_red_." A jolt of recognition slid into jade eyes. "God, you don't think…?"

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified. "He couldn't possibly have – Harry, surely Dumbledore wouldn't fall for the same trick _twice…?" _

"It's not Polyjuice potion – it's completely different…"

Red eyes…. There were precious few people on the face of the earth with red eyes. It was so very, very rare… Who was the only person the trio knew to have red eyes?

Ron still didn't follow. "What? What about the Polyjuice potion? Harry? Hermione? Guys, what are you _talking_ about?"

Harry felt dread shroud him like a blanket. "_Voldemort."

* * *

_

/Yugi…/

Another duel won, another star claimed. They had the six required now, and Yami felt confident all members of his and Yugi's group would have done the same. Yet…

(Yes?)

/Are you _sure _you're alright/ Ruby eyes narrowed slightly as they studied the hikari. /Your aura seems…_faded. _Like it's…tired. We haven't been using the Shadows though so-/

(I'm sure it's nothing, Yami.) Yugi smiled, hoping to relax the other.

He failed. /Still, it's worn down. Do you want-/

(I'm _fine, _Yami.) The hikari's voice sharpened slightly. (Stop worrying.)

_That _above all else peaked the pharaoh's suspicions.

_Yugi's getting…**defensive? **_

/Aibou…/

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this is such a good idea?" Hermione whispered. 

"How should we know?" Ron hissed back. "You came up with it!"

Harry sighed inwardly. "It's the only link we have to work with."

Hermione wasn't convinced. "But we're not even sure he's _got _Shadow Magic! What if he hasn't? For that matter, what if Professor _Mouto _hasn't? This'd all be one massive wild goose chase."

"'Mione, _please _don't start that again." Ron's voice was pleading.

The girl sighed loudly, but quieted down when Harry elbowed the red-head in the ribs, hissing: "Look, he's free."

A dark glare was tossed the teen's way. "Did you _have _to elbow me?"

Hermione took this is a good opportunity to express her doubts again. "Harry, c'mon, you can't _seriously _be telling me you think there's more than _one _Shadow mage running amok in Hogwarts? One, I can _just _about stomach, but _two?" _

Harry nodded. "They're both pretty similar people. Why would it be so improbable for the other to possess Shadow magic if one already does?"

"_If _the other even does in the _first _place." A low grumble.

* * *

/You _lied _to me/ 

(Yami, I-)

/_No,_ Yugi! I don't want to hear it! How in the name of Ra could you _lie _to me! About something like…like _this! _Does our bond mean so _little_ to you/ Yami's tone was hurt. Sending out a pulse of his own magic to track what had been tiring Yugi so much had brought back a nasty shock for the pharaoh. Sure, he'd noticed his hikari's aura had been a little faded recently, the light's smile a little wearier than usual, but…but _this! _

_Yugi's tired to the point of **collapsing! **_

(_No _Yami! It means a lot to me! I know perhaps I should have spoken sooner-)

/You would not have spoken at _all _had I not questioned you/

(Yami I _would _have!)

/How should _I _know/ The pharaoh's tone suddenly went cold, crystal ice as bleak as winter and more than twice as chilling. /Yugi, this is the second time within the last month or so. How can I trust you if you won't confide in me? Won't trust me back? You're the other half of my soul Yugi; I thought we could at _least _rely on each other. I see now that my thoughts were false./

(Yami-!) Yugi cried out vainly, the definite _thud_ of a stone door shutting resonating cruelly in his mind.

_Yami had blocked him.

* * *

_

"Mr. Ryou?"

The albino paused in what he was doing, chocolate brown eyes turning to the teenage trio that suddenly approached him. "Yes? How may I help you?" His tone was soft, curious.

Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled, relaxing slightly. Ryou always seemed to have that sort of effect on people.

"Ah…" A matching smile slid onto the mentor's features. "I knew I recognised you three from somewhere. Aren't you Mokuba's friends? Harry, Hermione and Ron – isn't it?" A quiet laugh. "Forgive me; I'm having a rather jumbled day."

"I think we pretty much all are, sir." Hermione's reply was friendly enough. "It doesn't help much that our mentors all seem to be rather…_upset_ with each other at the moment either."

Ryou smirked suddenly. "They're _always _upset at one another." He shook his head, still smiling. "Anyway, did you three want something?"

Hermione hesitated. "Sir… is it possible to go somewhere private? It's not something to be discussed in public…"

Ryou frowned slightly, but lead the trio away from the main body of people and into their tent, which was thankfully empty.

Brown eyes scanned those of the teens.

"What troubles you?"

"Sir…" Harry began, "Sir…we're worried about Professor Mouto."

"Why?"

$He can take care of himself. Yami and Yugi are 'big, brave boys' now.$

"…He's acting…a little…_odd." _

"Define 'odd'."

As one, the three teenagers looked at one another.

Hermione bit her lip. "Sir, I-er-that is he – his _eyes _changed colour." She blushed and looked away from the albino's gentle scrutiny, embarrassed. "That isn't really…well…_normal." _

"And I think he was doing something to my deck." Harry's voice was quiet. "Before the tournament. There was…purple _mist _where his hands touched the cards."

Ryou's voice was eerily quiet. "Why would he do something to your deck?"

Harry quickly moved on, passing over the question for a time. "It _looked _like he was using magic…but he wasn't using a wand."

Ryou's earlier question was repeated, but this time, by Bakura, the yami out of his soul room and in control of the body he shared with his lighter half.

"Why would he do something to your deck?"

"To…cheat…"

"Yugi'd never cheat." Bakura's voice too had taken on that dreadfully calm note.

#Never, _ever! _He'd never forgive himself, or Yami if he tried it! I can't really see Yami cheating either, it wouldn't be noble.#

Hermione butted in. "That's our second point, sir. We think he's being possessed – it might not be Yugi who's in control."

Amber eyes turned to regard the female. "And _who," _Bakura asked, "would want to possess Yugi?"

The Gryffindors fell silent.

Then, Harry spoke up. "Sir, have you heard of Shadow magic?"

The question was completely out of the blue.

Bakura blinked. "Pardon?"

"Have you heard of Shadow magic?"

"Why?" A sudden sharpness was present in the mentor's tone, suspicion evident in the man's voice.

Harry answered. "We think Professor Mouto's using Shadow Magic to try and win the tournament."

"Yugi'd never cheat!" Sudden anger flared in bright eyes, Bakura _knew _the damn Puzzle-bearers refused to do anything of the sort. More so, he _hated _having his word doubted.

"Then perhaps he wasn't." Green orbs were acquiescent, Harry's tone matching his eyes. "I apologise if our comments seem offensive."

"You're accusing the _King of Games_ of **_cheating_**_." _Bakura snorted. "What's _not _offensive about _that?" _

#Yami, why are _you _so annoyed? They're accusing Yami and Yugi – not us.#

$Yadounishi, I'd _notice _if the blasted pharaoh were cheating. They're insulting _my _observational skills.$

"But really," Harry was still speaking, "we had no way to truly find out. We didn't _want _to believe Professor Mouto would cheat; it just seemed like the only explanation for what we saw. We're not Shadow mages sir; what possible way do _we _have of proving or disproving our theories?"

Bakura frowned. "What about _asking _Yugi?" his word were acid.

Harry, Ron and Hermione flushed pink.

"We didn't think of that…"

The albino rolled his eyes, turning back to Harry. "May _I _check your deck?"

The albino took the proffered cards in silence. He began to flip through them. Harry, Ron and Hermione all noticed the purple edges along his hands, knowing what to look for after Harry's description before.

Hermione interrupted Bakura, asking tentatively, "Um, sir? What _exactly _are you doing? _How _are you checking the cards?"

The answer was simple. "I talk to them." The trio gazed at him blankly. The albino sighed, but went into detail. "Yugi _has _taught you the _true _origins of duel monsters, hasn't he?" (Nods.) "Did he actually explain what the cards _are?" _

Hermione answered. "He said… he said that each monster is a soul, an entity, a _being_. They're capable of living and feeling just like us. The _monsters_ live in the Shadow Realm, which is a really dangerous place."

Bakura nodded. "Continue."

"The Shadows are dangerous to humans… they kill slowly… eating away at the body, soul and mind, driving you insane. Some people are alright in the Shadow Realm though; they have Shadow magic…that helps them to survive somehow…" The girl paused. "The Shadow Realm's really older than ancient, almost pre-historic – actually, it's most likely to _be _pre-historic."

There was a few moments silence.

Harry broke it, voice once again hushed. "Sir…are _you _a Shadow mage?"

#Say _yes_, yami. There isn't really another answer we can feasibly say. Tone it down though…#

Bakura hesitated, then nodded. "…But so are you."

"Me?" Jade eyes blinked in sudden confusion. "But I can't-"

"You summon a monster from your deck every time you walk into your History of Magic lesson." Bakura's voice was dry. "From your _deck. _Tell me, if _that _isn't Shadow magic, what is?"

Harry blushed. "But I'm not really strong or anything, am I?" A heartbeat's quiet, "Am I _really _a Shadow mage?"

"You are." The albino dipped his head at Ron and Hermione. "As are you two, and pretty much anyone else in your school that can summon even the weakest of creatures to their aid."

Hermione shot him a quick glance. "…So I could _technically _summon any creature of the Shadow Realm?"

#Oh, she's sharp…#

$She's not one of Kaiba's charges for nothing, yadounishi.$

The tomb-robber forced neutrality into his tone, amber eyes gazing into the Gryffindor's levelly. "You could."

"…Ah, but _would _I be able to?"

"Depending on the circumstances – perhaps."

The female snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's rather ambiguous for a duelist."

"But for a Shadow mage, just about correct." Bakura smirked, lips twisting upwards in a knowing smile.

The girl merely raised an eyebrow, shifted to her other foot, and fixed the thief with a shrewd look. "…And how many times have you used _that _excuse?"

"How long is a piece of string?"

* * *

"The Shadow Realm is infinite, a vast, sprawling land with no edges or end." Bakura was silent for a few moments, thinking and remembering. "What Yugi told you is true… The Shadows always _were _dangerous… and instead of using tablets now to summon monsters – as was the norm-, people use cards. Oh, don't worry," he said spotting the looks of horror on the trio's faces, "it's a perfectly ordinary, safe card game, unless you're playing a Shadow user. Even then, they can control the Shadows, and they can keep the game safe. It's only when they turn the _ordinary _game into a _Shadow _game that you need worry. But, anyway… I was talking about the cards. The souls in them can be spoken to; if summoned by an adept Shadow magic user. To avoid scaring countless people silly, most Shadow users open a small gateway to the Shadow Realm and transmit their thoughts to the monsters from there. Only the most observant of people ever notice the small opening." 

There was a long pause, and then Harry spoke. "Sir, may I speak to them?"

#I don't see why he shouldn't. It _is _his deck after all.#

Bakura shrugged. "Why not? You can have a go, as long as you channel through me. I'm not letting you into the Shadow Realm, you're too inexperienced… and Yugi would never forgive me." The albino held out a hand, and Harry took it.

There was a rush of colour in Harry's eyes, and he closed them, shutting out the swirl of multi-coloured light. The teen opened them a little while later, and was met with black. Total, utter, pitch _black… _or at least at first.

Slowly, light began to bleed back into Harry's vision, revealing a long corridor stretching into nothingness, with two doors on the opposite walls.

The teen frowned. Surely this couldn't be right? Harry closed his eyes and opened them again, expecting to be back in the school grounds, with Ron and Hermione beside him.

It didn't happen.

Harry waved his arm.

Nope, that didn't work either. He was still there, in some corridor that led to God-knows-where, and he was stuck.

A voice spoke from behind him. "You know, when we direct someone magically somewhere, we don't expect to find they've stopped to take a break in our mind."

Harry whirled around, and saw a very disgruntled Bakura emerging from the shadows. "I'm sorry sir, I truly am. I've no idea how I got here… Is this really your mind?"

"_Yes." _The answer was snapped.

"So where do the doors lead?" Harry was curious. The door on his left was a soft, pale blue, warm wood carved with pictures of trees and gently rolling hills. The _other _door, in outright contrast, seemed to a thick, solid slab of ancient rock, heavily etched with strange, beautiful markings… a lot like Hermione's hieroglyphics…

"To the separate parts of the mind and soul."

"So where does _this_ door lead?" Harry reached a hand out to touch the stone door, fascinated by the carvings, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist - _hard. _

Bakura wasn't happy. "_Don't go near my soul room_." Amber eyes flashed dangerously, and Harry felt a spark of fear, but the pale man released his wrist. "Remember where you are."

Harry let his hand drop to his side. "I-I'm sorry."

Bakura didn't look back at him. "Just _don't. _Now, come with me." His tone brooked no argument. "You wanted to talk to the monsters in your deck, and I don't have all day to waste."

* * *

Red. Purple. Black. 

_The Shadow Realm. _

Harry felt coldness nip at his skin, shivering as tendrils of Shadow creeped out to wrap around his ankles.

"What…" He found his voice, "what is it _doing?" _

Bakura smiled mirthlessly. "What it does best. Attempting to drain you of your life force. Or if not that, your sanity."

Harry hastily took a step away from the Realm's opening. "Why's it so cold?"

"The Shadows are always cold."

The Gryffindor eyed them warily. "Is it safe to enter?"

Bakura let out a bark of laughter. "_Safe? _Of _course _it's not _safe! _This is the _Shadow Realm, _Harry, and the Shadows _kill." _

"Then…" Harry swallowed, "can't I go in?"

The albino sighed. "..Wait." The Millennium Ring glowed briefly around his neck, and the Shadow Realm shifted in front of them, the violent colours morphing to paler shades. "_Now _you can go in."

"What did you do?"

Bakura snapped. "Will you stop it with the questions! I _said _you can go in so _go, _or otherwise get the hell out of here! I _made _it safe for you." With an aggrieved huff, he stalked through the realm's opening and into the brunt of the Shadow land. "Are you coming?"

"I…I guess so."

* * *

"Why don't you talk to him? He _is _your deck leader – or at least I assume he is. He should know everything about your cards." 

Harry's gaze followed to where Bakura was pointing. "My Dark Magician!"

The albino nodded. "Go and have a chat with him, I'm staying here. Dark Magicians and I never really got on that well. If you offend one, you offend them all." Bakura idly pulled his deck out from his pocket, and began flipping through his own cards.

Harry shrugged, and went over to his monster. Not sure on how best to strike up a conversation, he floundered. "Uh, Atem?"

Green eyes shifted to the teen. _'Harry…' _

Harry blinked. "You know my name?"

_'I am in your deck, am I not? You know my name, and all your monsters know yours.' _

"How?"

_'Harry, you touch the Heart of the cards when you play. You place your faith in us, and we our faith in you. You know our heart, and we know yours. With your heart comes your name…' _

Something about that rung a bell… "Isn't that what the Egyptians used to believe? If you knew somebody's name, you had power over them or something?"

_'You were listening in your lesson? A change for you… You have been distracted a lot recently… A dream occupies your thoughts, pushing all else out.' _

Harry frowned slightly. "Yeah… it's been bugging me. That stupid chamber… it's driving me nuts."

_'Sometimes fate works in mysterious ways.' _

"I don't believe in fate."

_'Believe in what you will, your dreams are important. Especially in one such as yourself… It is a pity the ancient traditions have nigh all died out. If they had lasted, you would have been taught about visions…' _

"What about visions?"

_'Visions are sent from the Gods… They are important, the royal line was always taught so. This _magic _that is so common now, it is not that of the Shadows. It is weak, and easily overpowered. The wielders of magic in these days, they have forgotten all that was good, that was pure, and that was _truth_ from the ancients. Millennias of knowledge… lost. Very few remember it now...' _

"What's that got to do with my dream?"

_'You would be surprised at how much.' _

"Have you actually _seen _my dream?"

_'I have.' _

Harry felt a bubble of hope rise within him. "Do you know who the person on the balcony is?"

_'I do.' _

"Who is it?"

_'Someone who wishes to remain unseen.' _

"You _do _realise that was no help?"

Something akin to mild irritation crossed the Shadow creature's face. _'It was help enough to the question you asked, and it was an answer that disrupted nothing.' _

"You mean it meant nothing."

_'It meant **everything; **it just takes someone to work out what.' _

Harry inwardly groaned. Now he was being _lectured? _"But I want a _name." _

_'I want never gets.' _

"That's petty."

Atem…_smirked? 'If you will act like a child…' _

"I'm not a child!"

_'You are young, Harry. You have seen much, I agree, but compared to others yet you have seen so very little.' _

"But who _are _they?"

_'He. 'They' are a 'he'.' _Atem hesitated. _'I would be careful, Harry. As so many mortals put it – curiosity killed the cat.' _

"And satisfaction brought it back again." Harry dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand. "So the person's male? Now, what's his name?"

_'You should know.' _A bubble of laughter present in the red-robed Magician's eyes. _'You named me after him.'

* * *

_

The news floored Harry. "W-what?"

_'His name is Darkness.' _

"Darkness?" A thought began to nag at the back of Harry's mind. Hadn't Ron said something about…? And Hermione had… that _book! _"…A boy-king, greater then Tutankhamen, a _true _Horus…"

_'You are drawn to him, as a moth to the flame… You do not even realise how he has snared you… You gave me his name…' _

"What!"

_'You named me Atem…' _

"B-but-but… his name is _Darkness, _not Atem!"

_'His name is Atemu.' _

"But what about _Darkness!" _

_'His other name, he has many.' _

Harry groaned. "Right, so his name is _Atemu, _not _Darkness." _

_'His name is Darkness too.' _

"_Fine. _Atemu _and _Darkness." The teen ran a hand through his messy hair. "Great, so I now know that my dreams are haunted by a pharaoh who died over three thousand years ago, and won't stay _dead.' _**4 **

_'He's not dead.' _

"He _died, _didn't he?"

_'Yes.' _

"Then he's _dead… _isn't he?"

_'No.' _

Harry groaned again. "My head hurts."

_'Harry, if the Gods grace you with their dreams, they have a purpose for it. They do nothing without forethought, so if they do not _give _you the answers you seek, you will be expected to _find _them for yourself.' _

Harry muttered something under his breath, and Atem smiled slightly. The teen sighed, but looked up at the Shadow creature again. "I didn't actually come here to find out about my dream, I came about my deck."

_'Your deck is fine. No-one has tampered with it.' _

"Are you sure?"

_'I am quite sure.'

* * *

_

Harry stood beside Ron and Hermione, back in 'reality'. He spoke to Bakura. "Thank you."

The albino shrugged. "It was nothing. It _is _your deck, and I can understand you being upset if something has happened to it. I'm glad nothing has, though."

"I-sir…my Dark Magician…" Harry looked up hesitantly. "He said something strange."

Bakura tensed internally, but forced a smile. "Did he now…well, don't worry about it. The monsters are prone to ramble."

"He made perfect sense."

"They can be very convincing."

Harry frowned, Hermione mimicking the expression beside him.

Ryou spoke up suddenly. #Bakura, he knows.#

$How can you be so sure?$

The hikari hesitated. #I…don't know. But…I'm sure of it. He either knows, or he's so very, very close to knowing.#

Bakura brooded for a few moments. $He mustn't be allowed to-$ he paused. $It would make things difficult if he spoke…$

Ryou was quiet. #…You're going to-?#

$Let them forget…$

Before he had time to think about it he summoned up his powers from the Ring, the Item beginning to glow brightly.

Ron's eyes widened. "What the-?"

The tomb-thief's spell suddenly took hold, and his words were cut off.

_Forget. Let nothing break this bond but the Bearers…_

Then, silence, a heartbeat's breath of quiet, and the Ring dimmed again. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still.

Bakura waited till the enchantment faded from their eyes, relinquishing his hold on the body to his hikari so Ryou could politely inquire: "You were saying?"

"Huh?" Ron blinked at the albino.

"We said something…?" Hermione rubbed her head, frowning. "I'm sorry – _we're _sorry – we must've just…sort of…lapsed…" She trailed off helplessly. "We must seem so rude."

Ryou smiled gently, pitying the teens' bewilderment. "Not at all. I often drift away in the middle of conversations too. I'm often scolded for it."

"I…yes, I suppose I can see why." Hermione nodded, vainly dragging her thoughts back into some semblance of order. "I apologise, but…what were we discussing again?"

"Oh, just idle chatter about the tournament…" Ryou nodded vaguely out of the tent's flap, where he could see some of the other top duelists approaching. "…And here come your mentors." He stepped away from the trio. "I think we'd best leave our debate for now, hm? I wouldn't want to be accused of stealing my friends' prodigies…" His brown eyes were teasing.**5 **

Yugi lifted the tent flap and slipped inside, smiling when he saw Ryou and his three students there, though not before directing a curious glance at his white-haired friend.

The Brit chose to subtly ignore it, instead transferring his greeting to Joey, who followed sharp on the champion's heels. "Yugi! Joey! How were your duels?"

The American answered. "Yug' won them all. As usual. In short time too." Doe-brown eyes were rolled at the ceiling. "You could'da at _least _waited a few more turns before annihilating them."

An embarrassed shrug from the Game King. "I was trying to avoid Kaiba."

"Then I'd suggest _running,_ Mouto; he's heading this way." Marik slipped into the tent, smiling sardonically when six surprised sets of eyes turned to him. "What? It's _true." _

Yugi shook his head, smiling again. "Ma-chan…"

Whatever he might have said however, was lost when the Egyptian's words came true, and Hermione's mentor strode into the heart of the little group, still radiating that terrible aloofness that still fair _seethed _with icy ire.

Mokuba was rather helplessly tugging on his brother's arm, failing completely to stop the arctic whirlwind of suppressed anger that his was his brother. "Seto-!"

"_Mouto_." Kaiba's words were clipped as he halted in front of the amethyst-eyed hikari, lips curled back in a faint sneer as storm-blue orbs bored into the slighter man.

"Kaiba." Yugi inclined his head; earlier smile vanished from his face.

Tense silence.

Marik yawned loudly, causing most of the tent to jump. In response to the stares, the blonde waved a hand in greeting, cheerful –and perhaps more than a little insane - smile plastered on his face. "And I'm Marik, since we're all doing introductions."

There was an almost audible _click _as everyone's mind finally hit on what the Egyptian was getting at.

**_"ISHTAR…!"

* * *

_**

It took little time for each group to fit their stars into the corresponding locks on their boxes, the tent resounding with each quiet _click _as each individual token was slotted into place. And then, almost simultaneously, five soft chimes as each lid sprang open.

Inside each container there was a parchment scroll, and it was wary eyes the five mentors in the tent reached in to pluck the paper from its coveted nest.

And read it aloud:

_Long have you worked and dueled and fought, _

_Brought forth the stars to stake your claim _

_A chance, a hope is all you've bought _

_Unless you can work out the name _

_In which of Hogwarts' rooms you'll find _

_My brothers each of days till wax _

_Each one deals with us in this kind _

_His message quite a heavy tax _

_Because encrypted within each these cryptic stories _

_Lies the clue to my sibling next _

_And those who will desire glories _

_Must carefully search my hidden text. _

_Round and round the whispers spin _

_Befuddling as the one before _

_A hint? Alright, I'll spare just one – _

_It is, young duelists: one of four. _

_A simple game to those who game _

_A simple puzzle for those that think _

_A ruse to bring out reddened roses _

_Turn cheeks of ivory now to pink. _

_Really duelists, aren't you thinking? _

_Haven't yet you solved my sport? _

_Look, take heed, and **stop **your blinking _

_Confused? I sigh, I know your sort. _

_Yet over burdens high and low, _

_Confusion lingering in your wake _

_You must find my brothers so _

_To the second round you'll proudly make. _

Five voices read the riddle, and five sets of eyes glanced up, to meet thirty confused gazes.

Ron summed up the general feeling.

_"Eh?" _**6

* * *

**

"…It's a…_trail…" _Yami was thinking aloud; Harry, Katy, Artemis, Sabina and Louis – all of his charges for the tournament – gathered close around him.

"A trail?" Sabina looked up sharply, her rose-coloured robes swirling around her frame as she turned. "What do you mean 'a _trail'?" _

Katy, the New Victorian, smiled thinly. "He means what he says. That thing there," she pointed to the parchment their mentor still held, "leads to more like it."

"Then…what iz ze point of looking for more like zat?" The Beauxbaton student –Louis- didn't seem to get it either. If zey-if _they _are all like zat…" He gestured vaguely.

"I didn't explain myself properly." Katy drew herself up to her full height. "_This _riddle will lead us to another riddle, and _that _riddle will lead us to another, and _that_ to another, and _that_ to another – and so on till we eventually reach the end and get through to the second round."

"Ah…" Louis nodded. "Eet iz a _treasure_ trail!"

"In _rhyme." _The Anubian mentee sounded sulky. "In the name of all the great deities, how are we meant to work with such silly poems? They're ridiculous!"

Yugi spoke. "Perhaps, but they're all we've got to work with."

Artemis had sat quiet for most of the discussion, face unusually serious, but here he stretched out a hand to the HoM professor, asking: "May I see the verse?"

His mentor nodded, handing over the scroll.

Artemis studied it in silence, one finger idly tracing the text as he read. Harry, curious, peered over his shoulder. The Durmstrang boy was the eldest mentee in their group, being a year older than Harry. He was a solemn teen, hardly speaking except when someone managed to coax him into conversation every now and then, preferring to watch things with eyes that seemed all too astute to the Gryffindor. He appeared friendly though, and something about Artemis made Harry like him. He was friendly enough, and didn't mind the year-younger boy leaning in slightly to look at the riddle for himself.

_Because encrypted within each these cryptic stories _

_Lies the clue to my sibling next _

_And those who will desire glories _

_Must carefully search my hidden text. _

_Round and down the whispers line _

_Befuddling as the one before _

_A hint? Alright, I'll spare just one – _

_It is, young duelists: one of four. _

_'One of four?' _One of four _what? _Harry frowned, his glasses slipping down his nose a little as he thought. He pushed them up, pointing to the line in question with his finger and reading it aloud. "What do you think that means?"

Silence. Then…

"Perhaps eet iz one of four rooms?" Louis shrugged as the others looked at him. "I do not know zis castle; eet could be anything!"

(…One of four, Yami?)

The Pharaoh shrugged. /I haven't the faintest idea, aibou. Perhaps it is as Mr. Riviera says, it is one room out of every four./

(But Hogwarts has _hundreds _of rooms!)

"Wait a moment…" Yugi pointed to an earlier line with a slender finger, reading out loud the part that struck him. "…_My brothers each of days till wax…_ That tells us how many of the verses there are."

"_Days till wax?" _Sabina snorted. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What's wax?" Harry blinked, looking up. "I mean, in relation to the verse, not candle wax…"

"…The moon." Artemis glanced up at Yugi. "Right?"

His mentor smiled again, nodding. "I think so…"

"The waxing and waning of the moon." Sabina mused aloud, only to shrug. "So what? We have twenty-nine cryptic verses to find? Knowing that _still _won't help us with _this_ one." **7

* * *

**

The other groups had hit upon the same thing – and the same problem.

"I just don't get it." June – Kaiba's charge - looked up. "I've sat and I've studied it and I've thought, and I'm _still _getting nothing. One of four _what?" _

Marik held up his hands in mock-defeat. "Well don't look at _us. We've _no _idea." _

"Or us." Ryou smiled faintly, shrugging.

"Don' even _start." _Joey echoed Marik's previous motions, though adding an elaborate sigh. "Bloody riddle."

Mokuba, knowing fine well what his brother was like, deigned to speak in his sibling's space. "No clue here either, sorry. Yugi?"

"Do I _look _like someone who knows what they're doing?" The King of Games ran a hand through his hair in obvious frustration, then let it go with a rather wan smile. "Ah, it can wait. We've a while yet before we _need _to start trying to solve the clue, and besides, I'm _hungry." _

"I second that." Joey piped up again.

"Then it's decided." The HoM professor nodded brightly. "I'll talk to you all later," this was directed at his group, "now, why don't we go get something to eat?"

* * *

"Kiri?" Marik knocked politely on the woman's door, having decided to visit her before attempting to eat in the Great Hall, breathing a sigh of relief when someone called for him to enter from within.

_Finally… _

"Marik! Are you alright? You look exhausted!" Kiri was at his side the moment he entered the room, fussing over him. "Just what did you _do _today? Those duels must have really took it out of you…" Her voice was sympathetic.

"I was looking for you."

"For me?" Kiri's eyes widened. "Oh you poor thing. I've been dotting all over today, no _wonder _you couldn't find me. But, Marik Ishtar, did you really go looking for me in _this _state? I'm surprised you haven't keeled over! Sit down, please!"

The blonde nodded absent-mindedly, consenting to being pushed down into a nearby armchair by his friend. "…That's pretty." He caught hold of the necklace that Kiri had hung around her neck, studying the ruby set in gold with an abstract air.

He let it drop. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh…" The woman raised a hand to the pendant, seemingly lost in thought for a few seconds. "It was a gift; I think. I'm not really sure. I've had it for a long while now."

"Still…" Marik shrugged; he wasn't here to discuss jewellery. "Kiri…I've been hearing things."

"…About?" The woman looked vaguely interested, leaning forwards slightly in her own seat.

Her companion shook his head. "Not those sort of things."

"Then pray tell, what sort of things?" Vague interest was replaced by true curiosity; Kiri's brown eyes sharpening on the blonde's face.

"I…" Marik sighed, resting his head on his hand, a look of despair on his face. "In my _head_ sort of hearing things. Kiri…" Lavender eyes glanced up. "I can hear Malik."

* * *

Marik walked along the corridor, lost in quiet thought. Lavender eyes were unfocused, the Egyptian's mind wandering here and there as the will too him.

"Marik…" A soft voice broke him out of his wonderings.

"Hnn…?" The blonde looked up, a smile breaking across his face when he spotted Yugi coming towards him, the young professor's expression matching his own. But he looked-

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

Amethyst eyes blinked, Yugi halting uncertainly a few feet away. "Nani?"

Marik repeated his question. "What's wrong? You look…well, you look _awful." _

_"Oh." _The Puzzle bearer ducked his head, a vague smile touching the corners of his lips. "You noticed too, huh?"

"Yugi, you look like death warmed up!"

"To be honest Marik, _you _don't look that much better." The HoM professor glanced up again, his expression open and smile disarming – though tired. "What've you been doing? _You _look stressed…"

"Busy day…" The blonde moved forwards suddenly, closing the gap between himself and the other hikari. "Yugi, I know you've had one too, but-" he bit his lip, but pressed on, "-you seriously do look completely worn out. I've never seen you look so drained before, not even when it's magically related. Are you ill?"

"I'm _fine, _Marik. Just a little pale, 'tis all."

Lavender eyes bored into amethyst, unconvinced.

"I _am, _Ma-kun." Yugi attempted a brighter smile. "It's like you said:-a busy day."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"There's nothing _to _tell. Marik-"

The Egyptian shook his head. "Yugi, I _know _when someone's lying to me-"

"Marik-!"

"Yami, tell me."

And suddenly hurt amethyst disappeared, and glittering ruby took its place.

"Pharaoh." Marik forced a smile. "Did you hear-?"

"I heard." Yami's voice was as soft as Yugi's had been, but his was backed up by a little more strength. "And, yes…Yugi was lying. Like he's been lying all day. To our students, to the other duelists, to Joey, to Ryou and Bakura, to Kaiba even, to you, to _me." _A slightly bitter note entered the monarch's voice and Marik once again bit his lip, forcing himself to remain silent as Yami continued. "He's completely exhausted Marik, and he's chosen to keep it hidden rather than confiding in someone."

"But…why?"

"Why is he exhausted or why did he hide it?"

"Both."

Ruby eyes were hard. "He is exhausted because he's been working himself too hard these past few months; and as to why he hid it? You would have to ask Yugi and hope for an honest answer – he certainly isn't confiding in _me." _Yami clenched his fist at his side, face almost as pale as his hikari's – though for a vastly different reason. "We have had a lot of work to do recently Marik, a lot of troubling papers and items to sort through. Solomon's affairs are _still _ongoing – they've been a constant headache to us since Ra knows when. Between working and dueling and dealing with all the crap that comes about because of our constant shifting about the globe, archaeology matters and this damn country's insistence for prying into all of Yugi's past dealings with magic before officially accepting us here – honestly, we're allowed to compete as a 'wizard' duelist is this tournament yet they won't yet officially call us that on _paper! - _and this headache that just simply won't go away and I _know _it won't until all of these extra people in Hogwarts just _leave-" _The pharaoh let out a weak, helpless sort of laugh, sagging against the nearby wall. "Marik, it's a wonder both Yugi and I aren't dead from overwork. He's nearly completely used up – my losing my temper earlier today didn't help either of us either. I didn't realise till afterwards and our emotions are just totally and completely _screwed _at the moment so neither Yugi nor I are thinking that clearly and -oh, sweet Isis - isn't it obvious?" He buried his face in his hands.

"Atemu…" Marik felt worry creep into his voice, bending down beside his companion. "Yami, I really do think the best thing you could possibly do at the moment is go sleep. And sleep. And don't wake up till sometime when the world's stopped looking so bleak and the sun starts to shine."

"…Yugi won't listen to me." The words were muttered out by Yami, anger and a strange despairing note all jumbled up in his tone. "He insists and I've tried – Ra, how I've tried! – to get him to rest recently but it's all ever so surely going _wrong-" _

The blonde sighed, letting out a short puff of breath simply because he had no real true idea as of what to do. "…Yami, let me speak to Yugi again."

"…_What?" _The pharaoh sounded disbelieving.

"Let me speak to Yugi. Please, Yami."

"Alright…" Hesitantly, ruby eyes faded away, and orbs of shimmering violet looked up into Marik's lavender own.

Yugi smiled awkwardly. "I guess you want to talk?"

* * *

It was a more thoughtful Yugi that emerged after Marik had finished speaking, the Egyptian's simple words straight and to the point. Marik's little talk had left its mark on him, and he was silent when the blonde bade him and Yami goodbye, brooding internally, deep in thought.

_"Yugi, you honestly can't keep on doing this. Yami's worried sick over you, and I'm less inclined to dissuade him from the action if you will refuse to see sense after this. You're wearing yourself thin with work-" _

_"Ma-chan, I'm a teacher. It's my **job, **and I refuse to quit it just because I'm a little tired." _

_"Yugi, you're **exhausted. **Your job is to teach and care for the students, not work yourself to death. Work, stress and dueling are taking up what little time you already spend on resting. I think you should take a break for a little while-" _

_Indignance. "Marik, I'm in the middle of a tournament!" _

_"Then **compete** in the tournament. Just…take a rest from everything else for a while. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would understand if you talked to him. Won't you consider taking some leave?" _

Leave…it was a good idea. He didn't have to leave Hogwarts, and he had to admit, a little more time spent sleeping _did _appeal to him. He could compete in the tournament and catch up with everything he'd fallen behind with, _without _having to worry about teaching. But jii-chan's documents…and the blasted _Ministry…! _

_"…They're legal matters Marik, and I've simply got to get through them." _

_"But they tire you." _

_"And? There's no other way to deal with them." _

_Hesitance. "…Are you still angry with Kaiba?" _

_Yugi saw where it was heading. "Marik, he would **never-**" _

_Tanned hands, darker than his own, gripping his. "You don't **know **what Kaiba would or wouldn't do Yugi. Not for you and Yami. You don't seem to realise but, at times, you've both got him in the palm of your hand. He's loathe to lose a good rival, and even more so a friend." _

_Yugi had snorted. "Try another one. Kaiba? Our **friend? **I agree, our ally, but…Marik, we've been trying for so long with him and it never seems to get anywhere at all-" _

_"You should make it up with him." _

_"**He **started it." _

_"Then **you **end it. Kaiba's a natural with handling documents and legalities; he could help you sort through the complicatedly muddled mess you're in." _

_"**If **he felt like it." _

**_"If _**_you asked him. After you've talked to one another. After you've **both **apologised." _

Ask Kaiba to help him deal with legal matters? It was a dangerous proposition, but an intelligent one. Who else was better to deal with such things than the brunette who had wrest power from his step-father to become Japan's – and most likely the _world's – _youngest CEO? And who _else_ now owned a multinational corporation so well founded that no one could even hoped to _dent _its power never mind _shatter _it?

_"And Yugi…If you muddle through this, don't forget Yami." _

_"Wha-?" _

_"You…hurt him by keeping things secret, and he's upset that he never noticed. Before anything else, I would really talk to Yami. He's your other half, and he loves you. Talk to him." _

And that he would do. Not just because Marik had said to do so, but because he loved his darker half as much - and perhaps even more so - than his yami loved him. Because he hadn't meant to hurt Yami, and because he couldn't bear this dreadful coolness between them that had only ever been there once before. He missed his yami's smile, and he missed the kindly warmth and love that flowed down the bond he shared with the ancient spirit.

(…Yami…?)

Awareness, in his mind, the faintest indication that someone was listening to his awkward words.

(…Yami, I want to talk to you. I mean it this time. I want to sit down and properly talk with you. Will you listen?)

Silence, and for one trembling heartbeat Yugi was struck by a terrible fear.

_What if he won't speak to me ever again? _

The thought terrified him, and dread filled his mind until Yami spoke, seemingly centuries later, though in fact was barely a few seconds after Yugi's original words.

The pharaoh nodded slowly. /…We both need to talk aibou, and both listen. I am willing to do so if you will allow me./

* * *

"So where are they?" Bakura idly picked up his goblet, studying the way the light reflected off the metal absent-mindedly. He was sitting in the Great Hall, Marik at his side, having just finished his evening meal. Joey had disappeared off somewhere with some girl – for once, the albino hadn't asked – and Kaiba was well-occupied by his chattering younger brother. Yugi, and more noticeably his _yami, _weren't present.

"They went for an early night. Apparently Yugi's been driving himself to near exhaustion these past few weeks – he's been working non-stop for Ra knows how long. Yami's eventually put his foot down, and dragged him off to rest."

"I doubt Yugi appreciated that."

Marik sighed. "No, I don't think he did – but I believe he will in the long run. It wouldn't do for him to collapse through sleep-deprivation; he's got a busy year ahead of him."

"D'you know _why _he's working himself to the bone?"

"Dueling, working, marking work, dealing with various legal messes that arise from his dotting all over all the time, archaeology papers, Motou-jii-chan's affairs – they're _continuously _ongoing – his introduction into the magical world in general, and magical headache, I believe. Not to mention the fact Yugi let slip Yami's been seeing visions again. The problems appear to have been building up for a while – I think they're pretty much coming to a head about now; it's a wonder either of them get _any _rest."

Bakura stared at his wine silently for a few moments, mulling things over in his head. "…Marik?"

"Yeah?"

"…Do you ever think they get fed up of all these tournaments?"

Lavender eyes blinked, confused. "Define 'fed-up'."

"They feel that they don't really want to join them any more…"

Marik frowned, thinking; then slowly shook his head. "No, I think the tournaments they choose to join; they honestly _wish_ to take part in. Both Yami _and _Yugi love a challenge… But then again…sometimes I think more than anything else….they just long to be normal." A bitter smile twisted the blonde's lips, and he snorted. "_Normal. _What could the Item bearers ever know of the word?"

Bakura didn't reply straight away, amber eyes oddly vacant as they stared off into the distance. The albino sighed, depositing his drink – still untouched – back on the table. "…What is normal? It is only a word, an idea, a concept that is different from age to age, and then, from person to person. It varies, it changes, and it does a complete twist according to whatever life you lead. To some, normal is keeping down a job, a spouse, a happy family and a roof over your head. To others, the open road is normal, a changing life that is different every day. For some, killing is normal. For others, pain is normal. For others yet still, normal is being completely different to what is expected of you. For us, those that bear the Items, perhaps expecting the _unexpected _is normal." A slight smile curled at the corner of the thief's lips. "Well, at least you can say our lives have never been _dull…"

* * *

_

"Nii-san…"

Kaiba glanced down, blue eyes fixing on Mokuba. The elder was still by far the tallest of them, and Mokuba had no doubt it would always be so.

Seto had inherited his mother's looks; his amazing aquamarine eyes a particular shade that only he and that fair lady had, no-one else coming anywhere _close _to copying it. The brunette's height, however, was entirely his father's – the man had once laughingly joked, so many, many years ago, that Seto would grow up to be a 'giant among men', swinging Mokuba up onto his lap and naming his youngest 'Jack', he that felled giants.

And it was true.

After their parents' death, after their adoption by Gozaburo, after Seto lost himself to Kaiba…only Mokuba got through to him. Only Mokuba managed to calm his elder sibling when Kaiba fell into a rage, soothed the troubled CEO with gentle words and actions, placed his arms around his brother's neck and loved him with all his pure, unconditional heart. Mokuba was more like Jack than their father could ever have possibly known – he felled Seto, the giant, and helped ease the brunette's pain.

But still, Mokuba knew it wasn't good for Kaiba to be so reclusive, which was why he'd been delighted when Yugi had offered the elder boy his friendship. If Yugi, 'the walking bundle of light' –as Mouto-jii-chan had once affectionately dubbed him- couldn't get through to Seto, _no-one _could.

And Yugi _had _got through. Kaiba had…_changed _since meeting the hikari, five years smoothing out the CEO's jagged edges to something _slightly_ more sociable and open. Well, to a select group. Kaiba would never be one for professions of undying love and showering people with hugs and kisses, but he was fiercely loyal – to the point of being obsessive. If you were under Kaiba's protection you damn well _knew _it, and the brunette would kill anyone who _dared _to some much as lay a _finger _on those in his care.

Yami, Yugi and Mokuba felt quite smug about it actually.

"Nii-san." Blue-grey eyes smiled up at Kaiba, Mokuba's lips curving up into a warm smile. "I haven't really had time to ask you yet. How'd your duels go?"

"…Fine, my group got the required number of stars."

"That's great!" Another happy smile. "What was in the box?"

"…It's a treasure trail." Kaiba smiled faintly back at his little brother. "Except…all the clues are written in cryptic rhymes."

"They are? _Cool." _Mokuba sighed blissfully, announcing cheerfully: "I missed this."

"What?" Sapphire eyes sharpened slightly, fixing on the black-haired teen. Kaiba wanted it to be so Mokuba would never want for anything – to find his brother had _missed _something…

"Just…tournaments, I guess." The boy seemed unaware of the elder's sudden flash of concern. "Even though I don't duel, there's just a…_feeling, _y'know? Some might just pass it off as the hype – but I don't think it is. It's…" Mokuba struggled for the words, "…_different_, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Kaiba relaxed a little, the concern in his brilliant eyes fading. "It is indeed."

* * *

"See you in the morning…" Marik yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Not if I see you first." The comment left Bakura absentmindedly, a saying Ryou had heard his mother repeating many times in his youth. He froze as soon as the words left his mouth, then vainly tried to cover up his slip, but Marik had already noticed. **8 **

"Hah! I _knew _it!" The blonde crossed his arms over his chest, lips curving upwards in a decidedly _smug_ smirk. "I _knew _Ryou was rubbing off on you."

Bakura growled lowly in the back of his throat. "_Drop it." _

"What's next? The national anthem? Hey, d'you know why-"

"No I do not!"

Lavender eyes regarded him rather balefully. "I was only _asking." _

"Well go 'ask' someone else!" Irritable now, the albino glowered at his blonde companion through bangs of icy white.

"_Touché." _Marik sniffed, turning on his heel with a decidedly _pointed_ air about him. "Good_night." _He stalked off, the very picture of an aggrieved person.

Bakura merely snorted, disappearing back to his own room.

* * *

The Dark Lord studied a large mirror that hung before him, as wide and as tall as he, oval in shape. The glass' surface gleamed and shimmered oddly, ripples of light spreading and pooling quite peculiarly on the silvery surface. A short, snapped word collected the scattered light at the heart of the mirror, and a second caused it to spread, filling the whole glass with the image of a dark castle, lit only by flickering lights. These lights were of varying sizes and strengths, some were stationary, others moving constantly. There seemed to be no pattern to their layout, nor any to their choice of strength or movement. No light was exactly like another.

He dismissed some of them then, the weak glows vanishing instantly, only those that shone more brightly remaining. Almost lazily, the wizard called Voldemort raised a hand, idly touching a small cluster of the lights. At once, the hazy outline of the castle disappeared, and the…'window' brought him a new picture, a young boy, black-haired and sparkling with youth and vitality. His grey-blue eyes were alive with interest, his hands waving madly in the air at his three companions, trying vainly to put his racing thoughts into words and gestures. His friends were laughing: a female smirking as she flipped through a book on her lap, a gangly red-headed youth stretching out on a seat beside her, and another boy, as dark-haired as the speaker, watched his companion with amusement, green eyes glittering with mirth.

Bored with what he saw, Voldemort pointed to another orb, this one alone. A tanned blonde was brought to his attention this time – this young man looked troubled. Lavender eyes were contemplative, focused solely on a golden rod that he held in his hands. Suddenly, he shoved the item away from him, as if scalded, the rod hitting the room's carpet with an almost audible _thunk, _though his watcher could not hear through his device. Scrambling to his feet the blonde was up, at the door, raring to leave- but then he hesitated, strange coloured orbs straying again to the rod he'd discarded only a few seconds previously. With an expression of self-loathing and disgust, the man slowly moved back over to the golden item, stretching out an almost unwilling hand, snaring the rod with tanned fingers. Hate blazed in violet eyes, though whether the feeling was directed at the item the blonde held, or the young man himself Voldemort was unsure.

Two orbs this time, and a young brown-haired witch was revealed, leaning casually on the arm of a male companion. The two were laughing about something, walking casually through the castle's halls, the man's blonde hair spilling into brown eyes as much as he tried to push it out.

Another couple, this ones' male older, more careworn. A blue-haired woman was speaking to him, the two's discussion hushed. Her companion's head drooped slightly at something she said, but the moment passed.

A boy, pale-haired and arrogant, lips curled back in a sneer at a young girl, tears steaming down the female's face. The boy was flanked by two thugs, both of whom looked like simpletons.

A girl, red hair framing an elfin face, dashing through the corridors, books piled up in her arms, a few stuffed in the bag dangling over her shoulder as she ran.

And the next glow. A man with snowy hair and an angel's face, curled up contentedly in front of a blazing fire, chocolate brown eyes absorbed in a thick book on his lap. Voldemort watched quietly for a few moments, not surprised when something beneath the male's woollen jumper flashed, even less so when a near identical twin to the albino appeared beside his other half, the second propped lazily on the lighter's chair, resting his head casually on the first's shoulder. Amber eyes drifted absentmindedly down to the book the angel-faced one held, a strangely transparent hand pointing to what must have been a word, sentence or phrase that had caught his attention, his query unheard by Voldemort - though lips moved, no sound came forth. His lighter half answered, smiling brightly when the yami muttered something, amusement shining quietly in his eyes.

The next orb revealed another man, a brunette, typing away at a laptop. He lay sprawled out on his bed, a slight frown about his face indicating mild disapproval of what he was seeing on the screen before him. As Voldemort watched, the male hit what he could make a pretty good guess at being the 'backspace' button, the slight frown turning to an all-out scowl. Sighing, the man rubbed a tired hand at his blue eyes, suddenly clicking his laptop shut and putting it on the floor beside his bed. With another sigh, the brunette allowed his head to drop onto his pillow, a vague smile touching the corner of his lips at the comfort.

And the final glow, far brighter than any of the others… Voldemort waited a few moments before finally pointing to this one. His last scene was of a bedroom, a distinct lump in a cosy-looking duvet marking the room's bed as occupied. A handsome young man lay sleeping, his face peaceful and untroubled - almost child-like in it's innocence -, midnight black lashes swept closed on cheeks a healthy tan. As Voldemort watched the young male let out a soft murmur, snuggling further into the warm cocoon that wrapped around his slender frame. Blonde bangs spilled over his striking face, drifting lazily in the small breeze caused by the man's rising and falling breath, and multicoloured spikes spilled loosely out on his fluffy pillow. On the cabinet beside his bed a golden Item rested, the spirit within it temporarily quieted, the darker half sleeping as his hikari was, though his presence was always infinitely more watchful, more wary, ready to awaken the moment any danger should stray too near his host.

Voldemort could feel the spirit's power, it spilled out of the Puzzle, old and ancient and strong, darkness and light combined in the strength of the Shadows. Still…

_Why **them? **_

A single word left Voldemort's lips, one unheard by anyone who was not long buried, ancient even at the start of the world. The window in front of the Dark Lord shimmered, silvery ripples spilling across it's surface for a few seconds before clearing, the original picture before him changing somewhat…and then a vague _pulling _sensation, and he was _there. _

Voldemort stood in the bedroom, his mental mind projected far away from his physical self, lips curled back in a sneer as they regarded the mortal who slept, oblivious, before him. Even the spirit was dormant, unable to comprehend the mental presence clouding the room, even _his_ old magic too young to understand. Oblivious, both of them, yet…_glowing. _

The forgotten spell Voldemort had spoken let him see the magic radiating from the two beings, golden light swirling across the skin of the sleeping hikari, the puzzle glowing a steady glow beside him, radiance seeping out onto the room's floor. Bright, both of them were, their beings a soft gold, brighter than any other ordinary mortal.

But their third…

_A blaze._

Odd snatches of light dancing in amongst the gold, white hot and radiant, roaring flames tossed in among glittering jewels, fire shining off polished metal. It was there, and it was not there, the vague presence of one who is reluctant to leave, but is loathe to cling too hard lest they be found…

_Too late. _

A satisfied smirk curved onto the Dark Lord's features, for an instant, scarlet eyes flashing black, dark and deep and empty and echoing as the grave, or perhaps eternity in such a place. Then, barely seconds later, crimson again, eyes warmer than any blood that ran through Voldemort's veins.

He'd found him. Hiding, yes, but found him he had. The Items…they had been easy enough to track, their powers unmistakable, but he'd be searching all _over _for this presence, he'd _known _it would be close by, yet it had eluded him, again and again and again. His quarry had hidden himself in the most _obvious _of all places yet-

_Where do you hide a tree? **In a forest… **_

-it seemed a strange choice at first glance. Still, the mortals were the strongest beings alive – _mortal _beings – and one of them _was _a Pharaoh…_the _Pharaoh. With his oh-so-wonderful Millennium Items that he'd been given. The _true King… _

With a small scowl set in place Voldemort stalked forwards, glaring down at the still-sleeping man in front of him. Almost as if he could sense the dark presence near him the mortal cried out suddenly, a strange whimper escaping his lips, curling himself into a foetal ball as shudders shook his slim frame.

Voldemort smirked.

The smaller let out a low whine in the back of his throat, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. The Puzzle flared with life, a slim spirit appearing, looping his arms around his hikari, trying to wake his other half. "Aibou…" Suddenly, he too paused, ruby eyes flicked upwards, scanning the room with a frown.

Voldemort stood, confident, sure of his invisibility to the Pharaoh.

The yami didn't see him, going back to his lighter half after a few minutes staring. "Yugi. Aibou…"

Then, awareness. A prickle on the edge of Voldemort's mental senses alerted him to his discovery, a strange tingle, old and familiar as time, warning him of who knew of his presence.

The Pharaoh seemed to feel it too; dark lashes open wide…confused?

Voldemort didn't wait. Mentally, he spoke again, his spell bringing his mind back to himself, yet again gazing in through his device's window.

Another smirk curled across the Dark Lord's features. "…_I _know why you chose them…" He laughed quietly, satisfied. His once-quarry knew he'd been found, and was raring to fight, furious. Voldemort's guide was only too willing to fling himself into battle as well…

Still, he had to proceed with caution – he'd been beaten before, _many _times before, and it wasn't going to go that way this time. His foe was as strong as ever, as potent, and – as loathe as he was to admit it -, as intimidating. The moment was not yet right for their true meeting; the confrontation would need stealth, cunning, it would need…_thought. _

Another smile, shadowy and sinister, eyes once again darkening to darkest black. Almost mocking now, the Dark Lord raised his glass. "…Then till we meet again…"

He drank.

* * *

_/Shopping./ Yami's disgust echoed plainly in his hikari's mind, disdain evident in every syllable of the former ruler's words. /Oh sweet Nut, I **hate **shopping./ _

_Yugi rolled his eyes, shifting the bag he carried to his other arm. (Well we wouldn't have had to **go **'shopping' if **someone **hadn't drunk the week's supply of milk.) _

_/I was thirsty/ _

_(Well you could have drank the **cola**! There was plenty in the fridge.) _

_/I don't **like **cola…/ Yami sounded miffed. /Horrible stuff gets up my nose…/ _

_His lighter half laughed. (So the great pharaoh's afraid of fizzy drinks, is he?) _

_/I am **not **afraid of fizzy drinks, aibou./ Yami sniffed. /I just find them rather irritating./ _

_(And that would have nothing to do with the fact that Joey spilt his lemonade down your front yesterday, **would **it?) _

_/It was **sticky! **And…**icky/ **_

_('Icky'…?) _

_/Well, how would **you **know? If I recall, **you** were too busy laughing your ass off in the **Puzzle **whilst **I **was wriggling about in sticky **leather**. Do you realise how **uncomfortable** that is/ _

_Yugi laughed, finally reaching the front door of the house. (Hey, you think Grandpa got those new cards yet? He **did **say they were due anytime.) _

_Yami sounded interested. /I don't know…/ _

_His hikari opened the door, wandering through to the kitchen. "Grandpa? Jii-chan?" He dumped the bag of groceries on the counter. "Grandpa, Yami and I got the milk!" _

_Nobody answered. _

_Yugi frowned. (Where **is **he? He didn't say he was leaving the house for anything…) The hikari tried again. "Grandpa?" _

_The Puzzle glowed around the petit duelist's neck, Yami appearing beside his lighter half in spirit form. "Aibou, are you sure he didn't say he was going out?" _

_"I'm pretty positive." _

_"The perhaps he left a note…" Ruby eyes scanned the kitchen, finding no tell-tale scrap of paper. _

_Yugi was beginning to get worried. "He wouldn't have just **left…** the door was open!" Antsy, the hikari ran through to the lounge, wondering if perhaps his grandfather had fallen asleep in front of the television again…only to stop dead in the doorway to the room, letting out a choked noise in the back of his throat. _

_Yami was at his side in an instant. "Hikari? Yugi, what is-?" The pharaoh ground to a halt, his eyes widening. /Oh Ra./ "Yugi, go phone the ambulance." _

_His lighter half trembled, amethyst eyes fixed firmly on the body that lay in the middle of the living-room's floor. Solomon Mouto was perfectly still, his own eyes, so startlingly like his grandson's, blank as they gazed at the ceiling above. _

**_"Yugi." _**_Yami forced harshness into his voice, realising that nothing else would get through to his shell-shocked hikari at that moment. "The ambulance. **Now."** _

_Wide, wide eyes blinked at him, then Yugi turned and bolted for the phone. _

_Yami knelt beside Solomon, his magic already out and flowing over the man, searching vainly, **desperately, **for a pulse. _

_He found none, and the body was cold. _

_The pharaoh trembled, much like his lighter half had done, the harsh truth hitting him hard and fast. _

**_Solomon's dead. _**

_A stray tear escaped the spirit then, trickling down a transparent face to fall, invisible, to the carpet below. "Oh, Shimon…" He buried his face in his hands. _**9 **

_Yugi re-entered, spotting his darker half in an instant. His voice was hesitant when he spoke, shaking as badly as the seventeen-year-old's slim frame. "Yami? Grandpa…will he be-?" _

_Yami looked up at him, pain and grief evident in ruby orbs. "Aibou…" _

_"**No!**" Yugi saw the truth looking at him, and hated it immediately. "No, no, no, no, **no! **Yami, he's fine, I know he is, he spoke to us this morning and-**Grandpa**! Jii-chan, wake up!" The teen collapsed beside the old man, desperately tugging at Solomon, trying to coax life back into the body before him. "**Grandpa!" **_

_"Yugi, he's..." Yami swallowed, taking the sobbing form of his hikari into his arms, a rare solidity letting him stroke the other's hair, his own tears falling into a spiky mass of red, gold and ebony that was so like his own. "He's gone." _

"NO!" Yugi suddenly yelled, sitting bolt upright in his bed. Tears fell freely down his face, his entire frame shaking, frightened.

Yami was there, part-solid, cradling him, whispering nonsense over and over again as he gently rocked him back and forth, drawing soothing circles on his back, holding him tightly till the tears stopped, till the shaking stopped, till the fear went away.

"It's alright, aibou, it's fine, it's over, it's finished, it's done, Yugi- tenchi, it's over, it's over, it's _over, _Yugi-"

Yugi's sobs finally abated, his mind clearing of the grief that had clouded it before. Only then did he realise Yami was still rocking, and the dampness in his hair wasn't entirely of his own creation. Yami was…?

Yugi swallowed, and gently raised his own hands, holding his darker half's shoulders to quell the other's trembling. His voice was soft, husky with his own tears. "It's over Yami."

"Shimon…" It was little more than a whimper.

The hikari looked up then, amethyst and ruby orbs meeting. Quietly, Yugi reached up, brushing a stray tear away at the corner of his yami's eye. "I guess we both miss him then – huh?"

Yami nodded, resisting the urge to curl in upon himself. "I saw your memory and-"

"I know…" Yugi was back to whispering again, his gaze falling. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"…I was already awake." His darker half suddenly shifted, wrapping Yugi in a warm hug, burying his face in his hikari's hair. The pharaoh was silent for a few moments, allowing some of his grief and pain to fade away, relaxing in the company of his other, then, "Aibou, about today…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Yami." Yugi leant into the other's embrace, voice low. "You were right; you have a right to know this sort of thing. I apologise for keeping it from you."

"And I'm sorry for losing my temper with you…I was worried about you, and I felt guilty for not realising, but that doesn't mean I should take out my temper on you." Yami sighed, releasing a puff of breath that blew Yugi's bangs up into the air.

Surprised, his lighter half blinked, only to begin to laugh a few second later.

Yami smiled, lips twitching with suppressed mirth.

Yugi poked him in the ribs, eyes widening as his finger sailed harmlessly through the now hazy form of his other half. "Hey, that's cheating!"

The pharaoh smirked, eyes gleaming. "Since when were there rules?"

"Since _now, _you cheat."

"If you only made those rules now, how could I have cheated before?"

"Because you-uh-there's a special-oh, _damn _it! " Yugi threw his hands up in the air, abruptly giving up. "Agh…Yami, you're _hopeless!" _

Another pleased smirk appeared on his yami's face. "Only for _you, _Yugi dearest."

Yugi laughed, shaking his head. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you love me _so…" _Yami wrapped his arms around his other once more, adopting his earlier pose. "Don't you?"

"Unconditionally, you patronising pest of a yami." Yugi smiled into the embrace, curling up contentedly in his darker half's arms. "You're mon hitorou no boku. Yami-nii…"

Ruby eyes blinked, glancing up from the mass of scarlet and gold-tipped ebony, unused to the name. '_Big brother…?' _Yami paused, a strange look flashing through his eyes. Then, he smiled, cuddling back up to Yugi. **10

* * *

**

Bakura sat up in his bed with a sigh. Amber eyes glanced down at Ryou, curled up asleep, then up and around the room they'd be given for the duration of their stay at Hogwarts.

Everything _looked _fine, but the albino had learnt the hard way appearances could be deceiving. A pale hand drifted through snowy hair, pushing the spiky locks off his forehead.

_Why couldn't he sleep? _

Bakura slid from the bed, rubbing his neck absentmindedly.

Something was up at Hogwarts, and that irritated him. Why couldn't trouble just leave him alone? Or at least, leave him alone when he wasn't looking for it? Bakura was _sick _of dragging Ryou into his scrapes, sick of the strange feelings of guilt that the Thief King was beginning to associate with his hikari.

What was it about Ryou that made Bakura feel so damn _guilty _all the time? Bakura didn't _like _feeling guilty – the Gods knew it wasn't good in his private line of work. He couldn't _hurt _people. He couldn't _kill _people – he couldn't even seal their bloody _souls _away any more without those particular twinges the thought of Ryou brought.

Ryou, bloody _Ryou. _

_Stupid hikari… _

Ryou could summon all that guilt and use it to his will just by _looking _at his yami with his big, chocolate-brown eyes, in that irritatingly little-kid look that just _reeked _of kawaii-ness.

_I could **throttle **you, Yadounishi. _

The gentler albino often left Bakura feeling like _crap_, simply because he kept. Bloody. _Forgiving _him!

Again.

And again.

And _again. _

And now, to try and ease this…this _guilt, _Bakura was attempting to do as his hikari wished – to 'associate' with Ryou's friends, and to try and at least be _civil _with the bloody pharaoh.

_And it was beginning to get too **easy. **_

Yugi was a likeable enough person – once you got over the whole 'friendshippy' thing he had -, though at times his ability to show so much emotion spooked the thief.

Yami, when he wasn't in 'almighty Pharaoh' mode was actually…_get-along-able_ with. The man's wit could be used for other stuff besides constant dueling, and it provided for some interesting banter when he was bored. Still…-Bakura shuddered – Ra help if he was actually _warming up _to the guy.

Before…before his interactions with the pharaoh had all been based on hate, bitterness and revenge. But now? _Now _there was a mutual acceptance by both that the other _was_ there, had a vague right to _be _there, and would _continue _to be there until such a time as they chose _not _to be. There was no if, but or when about it. Life was simply thus.

Bakura sighed again, crossing the room and kneeling beside a suitcase in the corner. A slight… _problem _hit him.

_Ryou's in control of the body. _How the hell was he supposed to do what he wanted to do if he was only in spirit form?

Bakura was loathe to wake the hikari – for a start, Ryou needed his sleep, and if his yami woke him, Bakura would no doubt feel like the meanest person alive (figuratively speaking); and for a second, the things Bakura wanted out Ryou detested whole-heartedly, and had forbade his darker half to bring them to Hogwarts. Naturally, Bakura had sneaked them in anyway.

_Ah. _

Calling on the powers of the Ring, Bakura tried a trick he'd only ever done once before. He simultaneously took control of the body and changed Ryou into spirit form, nearly making himself violently sick in the process (hence the only doing it one before…).

It was a queer sensation as the flesh…_melted _onto Bakura's form, and it was quite, quite unpleasant. It felt like having your skin _slowly _peeled off, then, ever so _slowly _poured back over you, dripping over your face like slime. To anyone watching (who couldn't see the Millennium spirits), it would seem as if Bakura Ryou had just apparated – asleep – from one end of the room to the other.

Bakura resisted the urge to throw up. He felt ill.

And cold.

Ra, was England cold!

The albino shivered, suddenly thankful that his hikari had chosen to wear his fluffy blue pyjamas that night, grateful for the little warmth they offered. Again, Bakura pushed his hair out of his eyes, flipping open the suitcase and rooting through its contents.

A familiar tingle met his hand and with a triumphant grin, the thief pulled out a small bundle from the suitcase, wrapped in black silk. Carefully, he pulled the dark cloth away, revealing small pile of cards radiating with power.

Bakura smirked.

Pharaoh could stick to his Necklace to see the future; Bakura preferred the Tarot.

* * *

It was late, and most of Hogwarts castle was asleep. Professor Lupin, however, was not. _He _was out walking, and heading for the staff-room. He'd been having rather odd dreams of late, and, his curse usually granting he needed very little rest, had plenty of time to brood over them. He was doing that now, actually, but he was also heading to retrieve some of his books that he'd left in the room earlier that day. Busy as he was though he stopped on the staff-room's threshold, eyes widening slightly as they took in the form of one Yugi Mouto, staring aimlessly out of a window while perched on its adjoining seat.

The HoM Professor was a languid sprawl across the window-seat, lithe frame almost catlike as he gazed out of the glass. One leg was tucked under the man's slight frame, the other dangling loosely over the edge of the seat. Dark leather was just visible under a thick cloak the mentor wore, and in pale moonlight, the golden pendant the petit duelist was so fond of gleamed brightly.

"What's up? It's rather late to be wandering."

Yami glanced up, smile breaking across his face when he saw his fellow professor. "_Remus! _I could say the same thing for you…"

"But _I _have an excuse, oh almighty Game King." Lupin strode across the room, smiling cheerfully. "Don't I? Wolves are night creatures."

"Are they now?" A dry smile. "I suppose that explains why they are forever howling at the moon?"

"On _that _I couldn't possibly tell you." The DADA professor took a seat beside his foreign friend. "So…what are _you_ doing up so late?"

Yami shifted slightly to make room for him. "I couldn't sleep." He shrugged. "I was thinking about taking a walk to tire myself out."

"Where?"

"_There." _The ruby-eyed nodded a head out of the clear pane beside them to a dense patch of trees that stretched as far as the eye could see. "The Forbidden Forest."

Lupin's eyes widened, staring at his fellow professor with incredulity. "_Nobody _goes in the Forbidden Forest after dark!"

"Why ever not?" Yami's voice was smooth, lilting and curious.

The DADA teacher ran a hand through his hair, agitated. "There's…dangerous creatures in there!"

An effortless shrug from the younger professor, unbothered. "Nothing will harm me."

"But…you _can't _go in there!"

"Why _not?" _

"You-" Lupin gesticulated wildly, "it's just _dangerous. _No-one knows just_ what _is _in_ there exactly, and it's not as if anyone's that eager to find _out_ anyway. It's not safe in that forest, even less so when the sun goes down."

For the first time in their conversation, Yami smiled, laying a reassuring hand on the werewolf's arm. "Remus…I…just _trust _me on this, alright? There's nothing in that forest that has either the power or the strength to so much as lay a _finger _on me."

* * *

Yami breathed in, enjoying the soft smells of the night, the feel of the dark wind blowing his hair about his face. The sky was clear, the air frosty, the pharaoh's warm breath turning to misty vapour the moment it left his mouth. The stars twinkled at him, bright, sparkling little spheres, burning far, far out in eternity.

And suddenly, there was a hand about his waist, holding him tightly, it's partner covering his mouth – silencing him. Then a voice, low and quiet in his ear. "Shh…"

Yami stiffened in shock, then almost instantly began to struggle.

The voice against his ear sharpened. "Stay _still, _you little fool! You're being _followed." _

Again, Yami stiffened. _Bakura! _He would recognise that voice _anywhere_…

"Pharaoh, I'm going to let you go now, but be _quiet. _Talk if you will, but keep it _down." _The restraining hands were removed, and Yami rounded on the tomb robber with a – quiet – hiss, his ruby eyes burning vengeance. "What in the name of sweet Nut are _you _doing _here!" _

Bakura scowled, his hair silver in the moonlight. "The Tarot told me to follow you tonight; it said we would learn information that was valuable to us both." The albino crossed his arms over his chest, fixing the pharaoh with his amber-eyed gaze. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I felt like a walk." Yami's reply was stiff, his tone haughty. "Am I not even allowed to do _that _anymore?"

Another irritated scowl crossed Bakura's features, but he dismissed the question. "You're being followed, _sensei_."

"Well _no…" _The ruby-eyed professor drawled out the statement, sarcasm and mockery evident in his voice. Something just occurred to him. "And don't call me sensei!" **11**

Bakura bristled. "By someone _else, _you baka! I saw-"

"Greetings."

The tomb-robber broke off what he had been saying, stopping altogether when a pale being trotted into the glade he and Yami occupied, his hair white-blonde and his eyes a bright, astonishing blue. What was even more astonishing to the two spirits though, was the fact that the strange being's lower body was that of a strong, palomino _horse._

Yami blinked, but deep vestiges instilled into him since his birth, so very long ago but as potent then as now, forced him to reply – it would be rude not to. "Greetings…Firenze – isn't it?"

The centaur nodded, ducking his impressive head. "Professor Mouto."

Bakura blanched, staring at Yami, and then Firenze. "You _know _each other?"

* * *

The man tossed and turned in his bed, sheets wrapped tightly around his frame, the material clinging to his clammy skin, cold, sweating, and shivering. Mahogany hair pooled on the pillow, pale hands clenched tightly around the fluffy object, fingers fidgeting, flexing, unable to stay still. Another twist, and the man's breathing harsh, alien even to his own ears, soft purple shadows hanging beneath eyes - usually of the brightest blue - now shadowy and smoky, flashes and flickers of feeling chasing their way through the troubled orbs, storm-tossed like a ship on a turbulent sea.

………..

_"Want **up, **Sef." _

_Startled, the twelve-year old Seth dropped the scroll he'd been reading, to find a pouting Atemu looking up at him. "Atemu?" _

_"**Up!**" Said the two-year old, by way of explanation. _

_"I'm **reading.**" _

_"Don't care. Want up." _

_"No." _

_"Se-**ef**! Want **up**!" _

_"I want never gets." _

_"Don't **care**." Atemu's pout grew. "Sef's **mean.**" _

_"Whatever." The trainee priest picked up his scroll again. "Just go away." _

_"No. Want **up.**" _

_"Go. **Away.**" _

_"Want. **Up.**" _

_"…If I carry you for a little while, do you promise to go away?" _

_Atemu **beamed. **"Promise." _

_Seth sighed, dropping his scroll again and scooping up the little prince in his arms. The brunette balanced the little one on his hip, making the toddler squeal happily and wrap his arms tightly around the older boy's neck. Seth rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. _

_"Are you happy now?" _

_"Walk Sef!" _

_Smiling slightly, the boy complied. "You're a pest, you know that?" _

_Atemu nodded, then broke out into smiles. "Papa!" _

_His cousin turned, and gasped. "Pharaoh!" He hastily bowed – or at least, bowed as best he could with a little prince squirming on his hip -, his chocolate bangs flopping into his eyes. _

_Pharaoh Akumankano smiled at the boy. "I see Atemu's taken to annoying you now…" Seth blushed faintly, and the man laughed. "You," he turned to his son, "are a little monster. Bes himself must have been present at your birth." _

_The prince giggled. "But Papa, Sef's **fun.**" _

_Akumankano met Seth's eyes, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "Compliments indeed, nephew. My son thinks you're **fun.**" _

_The brunette blushed again, and hid his eyes beneath his fringe. _

_……………….. _

_"Seth!" _

_The sixteen-year-old stirred, groggy blue eyes opening. "…Unh…?" _

_He was met by a bright beam of a smile. "Se-eth!" _

_The teen groaned, and pulled his pillow over his head. "Go **away, **Atemu." _

_There was a small pause, then something **jumped** on him. "Wake **up, **Seth!" _

_The priest let out a muffled moan. "I'm awake, I'm **awake.**" Seth pulled the pillow away from his face and sat up in his bed. "Are you happy?" _

_Atemu beamed at him again. "Morning, Seth!" _

_"Is that **all** you wanted to say!" _

_The prince shook his head. _

_"Then **what**!" _

_"Papa says I can go riding today. Will you come with me?" _

_"…Why would I want to do **that**?" _

_"Because you love me, lots and lots." _

_"And who told you **that**?" _

_Crimson eyes looked up at him beseechingly. "I love **you, **Seth." _

_The teenage priest found himself looking at the six-year old Atemu, who looked back at him with big, sparkly red eyes, their gaze wide, and adorably earnest. _

_Inwardly, the brunette sighed. He couldn't say no to that. It would be like kicking a **puppy. **_

_He held out his arms to his cousin. "C'mere." _

_The prince scrambled into his lap, and happily snuggled into a hug. "Love you." _

_"I love you too." _

_"So you'll come riding?" Eager ruby eyes looked up at him. _

_"…Yes, I'll come riding." _

_Atemu's face was radiant. _

………….

Kaiba buried his face in is pillow, a strange lump rising in the back of his throat, his eyes pricking uncomfortably.

He was sick of the dreams that haunted him, of the figures that invaded his mind, of the soft voices that wrapped around his thoughts, speaking in a tongue long forgotten to all but a select few.

He couldn't sleep. Fingers tangled in chocolate hair, damp with perspiration, his own fear and anxiety revealed to him through his treacherous body. Kaiba was…_frightened. _He felt… he didn't _know _what he felt any more! The dreams were getting worse, plaguing his every thought, creeping to him the moment the sun sank below the horizon, inevitable as the resulting darkness.

They were getting worse. He couldn't fight them off any more, he could only hope…and rest when they left him, trembling, like a new-born lamb. Kaiba was turning slowly into a wreck, his lack of sleep making him even more snappish during the day, and the meaner he got while the sun still shone, the more the dreams punished him when night fell.

Kaiba twisted, feverish, blue eyes staring sightlessly around his room.

_There was a boy at the bottom of his bed. _

The CEO froze, blue eyes wide as they stared at the child who sat so calmly on the edge of his mattress, a demure smile directed the brunette's way.

He could be little older than ten, his eyes were big and wide and innocent with youth, his boyish frame still a long way off adolescence. In a way, he looked vaguely like Atemu, but…_not. _His hair wasn't the upward crown of colour that was the pharaoh's; instead, a few multicoloured spikes drifted down over the child's shoulders, his eyes an adorable shade of scarlet, warmer than anything _Yami _had ever shown to him. An aura of peace and contentment surrounded the youngster, yet no words passed the boy's lips.

When he realised he finally had the CEO's full attention the boy smiled properly, sliding off the duvet's edge and padding over to the surprised Kaiba, clasping his hands in front of him and fixing the brunette with a most dreadfully _earnest _expression.

Kaiba only continued to stare.

His visitor seemed to find this amusing, lips quirking upwards again.

Kaiba finally regained some of his wits. "I-how on earth did you get in here!"

The boy ignored the question, studying the CEO with a scrutinising scarlet gaze.

"I asked you a question!"

Suddenly, without any warning, the child, raised a hand, gently placing it on the elder's brow.

Again, Kaiba froze.

The boy's touch was cool, calming and, in a vague way, comforting. The brunette's fears left him then, a delightful drowsiness stealing over his mind.

"Rest." The boy's voice was soft, little more than a whisper. "You need it."

"But I-"

"Sleep."

"But the dreams-" Kaiba protested.

"They will come when they will come. It is what must be. But they won't worry you any more."

The CEO nodded, lying down again and closing his eyes; only to sit up almost immediately again, frowning. "Wait! Who are-?"

The little boy was gone. **12

* * *

**

Firenze replied. "We have never spoken e're now. However, it is common knowledge I have taught at Hogwarts since last year, though prefer solitude to mingling with the rest of the castle…"

The pharaoh nodded this time agreeing. "It is indeed common knowledge amongst the staff and students Firenze, though I highly doubt the other mentors know – hence Bakura's insistence I was being followed. Was it _you_ that followed me here? I though it was unsafe for you to enter the Forest…"

Eyes of the brightest blue looked at him, their owner deliberately ignoring the question. "Mars is bright tonight…"

"Firenze, the other centaurs-"

"Mars is bright tonight." This was repeated with some firmness, brooking no argument.

Yami fell silent, albeit rather unwillingly. He did it only out of respect to his fellow professor's wishes – Firenze knew of his own danger, it was his own choice to be in the Forest, and it was pretty clear the palomino had something to say to him. Slowly, he and Bakura tilted their heads upwards, copying the centaur's earlier motions, ruby and amber gazes staring up, up at the glowing red planet so far above them.

Firenze's voice was soft when he spoke again. "The stars…here it is written, for those who can see, the future of our races. The future may be glimpsed in the sky above us, and it is the silent duty of the centaurs to find the answers… Small things, trivial thing, everyday matters have no consequences in the sky. Centaurs watch the heavens for the great tides of evil or change that are sometimes marked there, the destinies that are written by the trails of the planets…Tell me," blue eyes again settled on the two spirit's before their owner, "what is the name of that star?" He pointed to one, single glittering dot in the vast expanse of black above them, far brighter than any of the other stars in the sky.

It took a few seconds, but the Egyptians identified it., Bakura replying: "It's the evening star." A quick amber look was shot at Yami, neither of them missing the poignancy in being asked to name _that _particular star.

Firenze nodded. "Indeed…it is the Morning and Evening star. The one star, the bright star, the _constant _star. See how brightly it shines…!" The centaur sighed. "…Sometimes the skies make prophecies-"

"Prophecies?" Yami was interested.

"Yes, prophecies; though they are quite unlike the one in your pocket."

The pharaoh jumped, blushing, his hand flying to his pocket; where the orb Bakura had found in the Department of Mysteries resided. "How did you-?"

"_There are seven." _Blue eyes were distant, gazing up at the heavens above. "Seven prophecies: one in word, one in gold, one in blood and one in song; one in stone, one in the stars, and one embedded within time itself…"

Silence, then:

"But about _what?" _Bakura couldn't keep the impatience from his voice.

Firenze let out a quiet whinny. "War."

"War?" Yami frowned. "But what-?"

"The stars speak of war, a long battle of many battles that have been fought since the world began. Fools, Kings, all are meaningless in the great tides I see mapped out before me…" The part-human was silent for a few seconds. "What the centaurs see in the stars is never certain. It may take years for us to be sure of what we are seeing, and another ten to check it is correct. Too often we have been proven wrong…" Another pause. "Thus, why the centaurs are content to be the Watchers…"

Yami stepped forward, laying a hand on the palomino's arm, his voice pleading. "Please…Firenze…can you tell us exactly what you see?"

The centaur was silent for a long time, simply staring down at the HoM professor. Then, suddenly, he spoke. "I see a field of fire, a plain of suffering, a rearing snake snapping at a bird that tries to fly away… There is a King, dying, while another King mourns, a betrayer bearing gifts of milk and honey. I see two figures wrapped in gold, surrounded by a multitude of silver, and I see the heavens torn open, the sky weeping blood. A palace crumbles, and an angel is torn in two, its partner crying tears of marble stone. I see a river, then the sun, the moon, all falling into a chasm in the earth, and a flower blooming, only to wither and die. I see _chaos…" _

_Never a straight answer… _Yami frowned up at the sky. How in the name of _Ra _could the centaurs see all of that in a few glittering dots?

Bakura frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't see that." His voice was flat. "And I can read the stars better than any other mortal I know."

"…Mortal…?" A pale blonde eyebrow, arched at the albino.

The tomb-robber's cheeks darkened suddenly. "How-?"

His words were cut off however, by an arrow appearing from nowhere, whizzing through the air with deadly accuracy and embedding itself deeply in Firenze's left eye.

The centaur was dead instantly.

Bakura had little time to gape at the corpse though, before he could so much as blink Yami had grabbed his hand, dragged him to him, and yelled out, "Swords of Revealing Light!"

…

And Bakura would _not _be impressed with the pharaoh's coordination.

However good it was.

At all.

Even though-

…

There was a sound almost like a gunshot, a loud whinny suddenly sounding, the cry of an injured centaur.

Yami's swords lit up the night sky, blazing fiercely in a magical circle around a group of centaurs not so far off, where they had previously been hidden in the shadow of the trees. They scowled angrily at the spirits, arrows nocked in their bows, one of their number tending a fallen comrade – it appeared he'd fired his shot off Yami's defence, and been hit on the rebound.

Yami stood straighter, anger flashing in his eyes. "_Who are you!"_

Though he knew it was pointless, Bakura took the opportunity to bend down beside the fallen Firenze and check the half-creature's pulse. There was none, as he'd expected, but it was wisest to check. He studied the blow that had killed the palomino, Yami's fury only matched in strength with his own. It had been a clean shot, accurate and fatal. Unsurvivable. These centaurs had deadly aim…

"Dead." Bakura's voice was soft.

The pharaoh nodded his at the pale spirit's words, confirming he had heard.

"_Murderers_." His voice was little more than a hiss.

One of the opposing beings reared angrily at him. "We have committed no crime! That _horse _was a traitor to his own kind!"

"He had done nothing wrong!"

"Keep out of our affairs, human!" The centaur's face was a mask of fury. "Our business is of no concern to you!"

"It is if you _make _it my business! How dare you take an innocent life in such a cowardly manner!"

"You call us _cowards_ spirit!" Furious whinnies erupted from the half-creatures, bows being drawn back behind Yami's Swords.

_And **those **things are only **temporary… **_

"Atemu…" A quiet reminder to the pharaoh from Bakura. "Three 'turns'…" **13 **

Yami understood what he meant. "Why did you slaughter him?"

"…_Slaughter…! _Power you may have _creature, _but you can still be killed! We can read the stars as well as the traitor! Be wary of your words!_" _

_"Firenze was no traitor." _Pure, unadulterated rage present in ruby eyes, Shadows beginning to swirl low about the pharaoh's ankles, dark kittens playing around their even darker master's feet. The eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead, gold glowing eerily in the night that steadily became more and more black.

Bakura let the Shadows touch him too, wrap silky tendrils around his own frame, experience granting him the knowledge that he looked just as terrifying as the pharaoh did when alive with magic, if not more so.

Sneering scorn erupted from the centaurs. "You think to scare us with magic tricks, wanderers? Firenze told you what he should not, you will die for your knowledge!"

Yami ignored the question, granting one of his own in its place. "Do you feel no remorse for what you have done? No sorrow? You have killed an innocent. You seek to kill my companion and I."

"A _traitor _deserves no grief!"

"…And what did you accomplish from the murder? Has it achieved anything?"

"Why should we require an excuse to be done with a traitor and defector? He betrayed his own kind by teaching _scum!" _

"He taught children so that they could better understand the world around them. So they could plan for their futures, and defend them against forces that may seek to destroy them. You call Firenze a traitor and a defector for _that!_" Indignance in the pharaoh's voice, anger bubbling just below the surface.

Bakura turned away, suddenly disgusted. Once upon a time, a long time ago, he would've felt the same as the half-creatures – but he could at least claim that he had never murdered an innocent, a one not a danger to him, their death accomplishing nothing. Not someone who was trying to _help _him.

The Swords wavered.

"_Per-a' a." _Bakura nodded to the spell, now flickering obviously. Yami had known Firenze. The centaur's death had been tragic; but this was Yami's business now, not his.

The pharaoh stood a little straighter, the Shadows wrapping themselves around him more tightly, spreading out across the grass to snake around the hooves of the half-creatures that waited, tensed. His voice was almost sad when he spoke again, anger faded partway to pity.

"You centaurs are wonderful creatures; if you allowed it you could be some of humans' greatest allies. Why must you shun the human race? These current people mean you no harm – the castle would be your stronghold as much as mans'. Yet…" Yami sighed softly, "…you refuse. You kill your own kind because they do what they think is right. You slaughter them in cold blood, and you would do away with my companion and I because Firenze imparted information to us that might benefit our…cause. You show no remorse."

_"You dare judge us!" _

Atemu's voice turned cool. "I am Pharaoh. I am the morning and evening star. I am Horus, son of Osiris; a son of Ra. It is my fate to judge all, and it my words on that all judgement rests. Those I deem unworthy feel my wrath." A frighteningly cold smile, devoid of any light or warmth, played about the ruby-eyed spirit's lips. "I am Darkness, mortal creatures, and I am Death. I am Shadow, and it is Shadow that I command. The seven Millennium Items are mine to command. Dare you question my right further?" **14 **

The words seemed to have died on his opponent's lips; for the first time _fear _showing in the centaur's eyes. The others in his group backed away when tendrils of Shadow crept towards them, whinnying nervously, their bows going slack in their hands. One centaur was barely a boy, a scrap of a thing, and he stood, shock-still with terror.

Yami continued. "I will judge, but know this. _I judge fairly._ I will give to you the right that you refused your brother – the innocents among you shall be spared." His expression was wintry, and dread crept around the centaurs like the clinging Shadows that now cloaked them.

"_Penalty game!"

* * *

_

_The room was different now, the sun almost set in the sky, its bleeding light shining through the billowing curtain. Flames flickered in their holders around the chamber, the sweet smell of incense clouding the air, blurring the air faintly with a soft, shimmering haze. _

_He breathed in, his mind clouding with the pleasant aroma, welcoming the relaxation the scent and smoke brought. Gold still glittered invitingly at him, his fingers almost itching to run over the smooth metal, to wonder at the beautiful craftsmanship that was evident everywhere he looked. It was all so…strange, yet so alluringly beautiful, so undeniably lovely that he could not help but be at ease. _

_And the balcony curtain… Almost shy now, he stretched a hand out to the fabric, pulling the silky material back, eyes closing in the sudden light that blasted against tender irises. _

_It was so…**bright… **He couldn't see! The light got brighter, and brighter, blinding him, but he couldn't – _

_And a hand, gentle, smooth, touching him lightly on the arm, carefully disentangling his hand from the death-grip it had on the curtain, gently pulling him away, back into the chamber, the material falling back into place with a soft swish behind them. _

_His eyes were still clenched shut, stars still shining behind his closed lids, colours dancing mockingly in front of his blind gaze. _

_A soft voice against his ear, low, quiet. ""You should not go there…" The voice did not elaborate; instead, gentle hands brushing against his eyes, the colours fading, the pain disappearing almost instantly. _

_"Wha…?" He blinked slowly, the chamber swimming in his blurry vision. Who was…? _

_A sympathetic smile was shot his way, though he could barely tell, his vision was still so altered. "The west is not a place for mortals." _

_And his heart stopped in his throat, green eyes widening. Oh, but…Lord, he was beautiful! "Who-?" _

_"Not yet, Harry. Not yet…" Another gentle smile, a soft hand brushing strands of hair back off his forehead, and the quiet glitter of ruby eyes. _

_…Ruby? No, no longer… _

_He blinked, and the crimson orbs faded, darkened, the face before him sharpening, changing, his vision clearing. _

_And his heart truly did stop, recognising the sardonic face smiling at him. _

**_"Sirius?" _****15

* * *

**

The centaur boy stood frozen amongst the bodies of his fallen herd – he was the only one left alive. Yami looked at him, suddenly weary beyond belief. The boy quivered, clearly expecting the pharaoh to smite him where he stood.

"I meant what I said." The ruby-eyed spirit's voice was tired. "You are pure of heart. Go free; I will not harm you."

The boy hesitated.

_"Go." _

He fled, leaving carnage behind him.

Yami sighed, running a hand through his hair. Bakura picked his way over to the monarch, avoiding the dead, face expressionless. "Shall we return to Hogwarts?"

"Yes; I am in need of rest."

His companion nodded, and the two walked in silence back up to the castle, each brooding internally about what had happened. They entered the entrance hall, Yami crossing the room to go up the nearby stairs to his chamber.

The tomb-robber moved to do the same, but Yami's voice stopped him.

"Bakura…" A slight hesitance, the pharaoh pausing and looking back from the second step. "…I wouldn't speak of what happened tonight, for both our sakes."

"Which part would that be?" Bakura's words were near mocking.

"…All of it."

The albino studied Yami silently for a few moments, silent, then gave a quick jerk of his head in assent.

Satisfied, the monarch nodded back, turning again to leave. "Goodnight."

Bakura didn't reply, thoughts busy. It would seem he'd learnt quite a lot that night….

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Groups of people wandered here and there, but it was really too early for the main body of the crowds to be up. Many were still tucked up in their beds, sleeping away the sunny autumn morning, tired out from the activities of the tournament the day before. Others however, were not afforded the tournament as an excuse – or, if they were, were _much _more wearied by their own, more _personal _matters. Kaiba for one.

The CEO was deeply asleep, something that extremely bemused his younger brother, who had poked his head around Kaiba's door, expecting the brunette to already be up and ready. To be met with the image of his workaholic brother happily dreaming away was both reassuring _and _disturbing.

_Since when does nii-san sleep this long? Sure, I encouraged him to sleep more often – but when does he ever actually **listen **to me? _

Mokuba frowned, debating whether to wake his sibling or not, but decided on the latter. If Seto slept this late he really _must _need rest, and besides, when did the CEO _ever _rest when he didn't have to? The man seemed to run on coffee alone – natural sleep was good for him.

The teen's stomach rumbled. With a last glance at his brother, Mokuba turned and headed for the Great hall and food, resolving to go back and check on Kaiba later.

_After all, _he reasoned, _its not as if sleeping's **bad **for him. Besides, _a spark of inspiration hit him, _if anything's **really **wrong, Yugi and Yami are nearby. _

Feeling much better for his internal determinations, Mokuba settled down to eat.

* * *

It was a familiar scene in the dark household, and it was one Nagini had seen many, many times, be it through the eyes of a snake or woman.

Her master was furious, standing before the fire and a prostrate Deatheater who begged and wheedled for his sorry life. The man was late with news her Lord deigned important, the man's delay in reporting information to the Dark Lord costly to her master's plans. She stood in the shadows, watching, silver eyes for once dim with apprehension. Voldemort was beyond anger, his crimson eyes were black with rage and his frame was filled with terrible, unholy rage.

The Deatheater was pleading; but Lord Voldemort was relentless.

"My Lord-"

"Why wasn't I notified of this at once!"

"it wasn't until later – my Lord, he took it when nobody – we were all busy -"

"Too busy to serve as is your _duty! _You _know _the penalty for failure!_" _

_Death. _The word seemed to echo around the room, but none had spoken it.

The very whisper caused the Deatheater to whimper more. "Master, he stole it at a most inopportune moment-!"

"_I don't accept failure!_"

"Master, please-"

Dark fury suddenly blazed from Voldemort, and on instinct Nagini flung a hand up in front of her eyes, the Deatheater's pained scream filling her ears as she trembled, what seemed like a blinding blast she could still _see_ through her closed lids sweeping throughout the room, burning and searing where it touched her skin.

_And the blaze wasn't even aimed at her. _

When it was over the shape-shifter pulled her hand away, staring – almost _gaping – _at the burnt heap of guts and bones that was all that remained of the late follower of her Lord. A few of the man's intestines were still there, dripping and glistening sickeningly in the firelight.

Nagini shuddered slightly, her newly-shaped stomach twisting uncomfortably at the mess of bloody entrails that covered the floor. They were still wet, oozing onto the dark carpet, there to forever leave a mark that would both sicken and warn other followers of the Dark Lord of the price for insubordination or defeat. A fate worse than _Avada Kedavra… _

"_Nagini._"

Guts still roiling uneasily, silver eyes glanced up, infinitely wary. "Yes, my Lord?"

Lord Voldemort stood in front of the fire, impossibly tall with snake-eyes impossibly black. "I have a job for you…"

The shape-shifter swallowed. "A job, Master?" Even _she _was unnerved when the being in front of her spoke such.

"I wish you to deliver a…_parcel_ for me, a gift if you like. It was taken quite by accident from someone quite remarkable, and I do believe he must be missing it by now." A sly, strange smile, half-lit by the roaring fire. "We all _do _get so dreadfully fond of our pets."

"P-_pets_?" The woman was hard put to keep the squeak out of her voice. He didn't mean- but she'd been-!

"Put your heart at rest, Nagini; I'm not talking about you." Voldemort smirked, his tone sounding almost…_amused?_ "A serpent, yes; but not you."

His companion relaxed slightly, but remained suspicious, cautiously approaching her leader with slow, measured steps. "You wish me to deliver a snake, my Lord? Of what kind? And to _whom?" _

"Of _this _kind." Seemingly from nowhere the Dark Lord brought the serpent, the animal's body coiled in lazy loops over Voldemort's hand and arm. As the man shifted the snake moved, winding its way slowly up the wizard's body to loop around his neck.

It was crystal white, the snake. Its body glittered invitingly in the light of the fire, forked tongue darting out every now and then to taste the air. With a mocking hiss it studied Nagini with dark eyes far more intelligent than a normal creature's; beautiful, sleek and deadly all in one.

Nagini swallowed again. Kindred spirit the serpent may be, but she instantly took a dislike to it. It was too smart; she could see that in a glance. This reptile was no longer the creature it had been before her Lord had tampered with it, and it fair radiated menace towards her being.

"W-what have you done to it…?"

Another satisfied smirk, that sent a wave of fear and dreadup her spine. "Introduced it to a different side of things…" The smirk vanished, hard light sweeping into dulled crimson eyes as Voldemort held out the snake to his follower. "You will take this with you when you go back to Hogwarts."

"Y-yes, my Lord." Nagini bowed her head, the crystal serpent hissing at her as it slid from the man to the woman, winding its way firmly about her neck. "And wh-who am I to give it to?"

Voldemort almost seemed uninterested now that the snake had left his hands – bored even. "The thief."

"How…?"

"Use your discretion." Again, black eyes studied her, crimson bled away into darkness. The man snapped. "_Go!" _

Nagini went.

* * *

Yugi rolled up his parchment, stuffing it not-so-neatly into his bag. Casting a critical eye at his fire – it had nigh completely gone out, only a few embers still glowed -, he stretched, relieved to have finally _finished._ Oh _why _were curriculum outlines always so long and tedious?

Suddenly, the embers sneezed.

Momentarily surprised – it would have been longer had the professor not been slowly adapting to the oddities that arose from living in Hogwarts castle on a daily basis - , Yugi regained his senses and dropped to his knees before the glowing embers of his fire. Casting around, the young professor grabbed a nearby poker and gently prodded through the ashes till he found a slight resistance. Again, there was another small sneeze, so Yugi crouched down further and gently blew into the fireplace, as if attempting to rekindle the flames.

With each puff, ashes blew aside until a small shape was revealed, curled up in a shivering ball of terror, its brassy scales untarnished by the fires that must have recently blazed around it.

Amethyst eyes widened, Yugi's voice faint with surprise. "It's a salamander…" His breath misted the shiny scales across the creature's breast.

The salamander, feeling the breath, squeaked, huddling up further and squeezing its eyes shut. It was a tiny thing; a new-born, Yugi estimated; and it was chilled without its fire.

The professor's heart melted. "Oh, you poor little thing…"

The salamander, sensing kindness in that voice, cracked open an eye, expression less frightened than before, but still wary.

Yugi continued, his tone gentle. "You must be freezing… You poor, poor, little thing…" The man extended a hand. "Come here, little one. I'll keep you warm…"

The ashes stirred as the salamander struggled to its feet, its stubby tail flapping determinedly as it tottered out of the fireplace and hopped into Yugi's outstretched arms, cuddling into the professor's robes, seeking any source of warmth.

"Oh you poor creature…How long have you been there? If I'd known, I would've made sure the fire stayed…" Yugi carefully stroked the shivering salamander, comforting it.

/…Aibou./ Yami spoke suddenly, noticing his hikari again after poking around in his soul room for a while. /That's a salamander./

(I know.) The light smiled. (Isn't it sweet? The poor little thing was cold.)

/Is it any wonder? Its fire's almost gone out! Yugi, salamanders only live as long as their birth-fire burns./

Again, violet eyes widened. (But that means…_no!) _The salamander gave a shuddering breath. Only a single ember remained glowing in the grate, and it was dimming…

"I want this fire lit right now!"

There was a faint _whoosh, _and the flames in the hearth sprang up, wood miraculously appearing for the fire to feed upon.

Yugi smiled, relaxing when the salamander sighed happily, luxuriating in the warmth of Yugi _and _its fire.

/Thank _Ra _for Hogwarts' house elves./ Yami appeared beside him in spirit form, idly contemplating the creature burying into his hikari's lap. /Another pet to add to your ever-growing collection aibou/

A slight smile stole onto his lighter half's face, Yugi ducking his head with an embarrassed laugh. (…Aa, probably. What shall we call…) He quickly examined the salamander, (-him?)

Yami paused, slender figures absent-mindedly trailing down the creature's glittering scales, ruby eyes distant. /…_Seraph._/ The monarch smiled slightly, lips curving upwards as he wrapped semi-transparent arms around his hikari's neck. /'One of Fire'./ **16

* * *

**

**1 **To upset someone when they feel like this is suicidal, I warn you. Even the nicest of fluffy-bunny lovers are axe-wielding maniacs when deprived of much-needed aspirin. So…if all the _nice _people make all us poor souls fear for our very lives, what would our darling Seto – _the _biggest bastard in YGO (but I love him, and even fellow lovers have to agree with me) – do?

**2 **(shivers) It's always the _quiet _ones…

**3 **_This _little conversation actually had a weird connection with the title of this fic. I guess the whole point of it was that Item bearers don't _need _to wave a wand.

**4 **I wonder if the doctor's got anything for it? (snickers) Sorry…Atemu/Yami's vast selection of names can get annoying, but they are historically accurate in their context. A Pharaoh would have many, many names, because, in AE, to know someone's name was to have power over them. Pharaoh never revealed his true name because, as a God, nobody _should _have power over him. Added to that, don't you think having the King of your land being controlled by someone would be slightly dangerous? Anyway…hence why the YGO arcs centre so much on Yami's 'real' name.

**5 **I think there's good enough evidence in YGO for him to be able to do this. Yami did it, at any rate, back in AE – or the AE arc. Yami wiped the memory of the Shadow Games/Realm from the minds of everyone, and basically, that pretty much meant they forgot _him, and _his name. Hence why our darling is '_the Nameless Pharaoh'_. Also, I think there's a bit early on when we first meet Ryou (in the manga at any rate) Bakura pulled some sort of stunt that made him forget things. Later, in the anime, just before Battle City too. (shrugs)

**6 **I plead forgiveness. It's _awful, _I know. Forgive meeee….! (wails) Still, can anyone tell me whereabouts the second clue is? I received a riddle like this once, and it took me about three weeks to finally solve it. _I challenge you all. _Anyone that gets this first time is bordering on _genius, _and anyone that works it out after a little while is still uber-smart. (Or maybe I'm just dumb…?)

**7 **Technically, there's 29.5 days between the waxing and waning of the moon, but it's generally taken as 29. If it isn't – (shrugs) – I'm taking it that way. (sticks tongue out) And it's my fic.

**8 **I blame my mother. This is _her _influence.

**9 **Shimon is the name of that little Grandpa-lookalike in AE. Y'know who I mean? He had a stupid hat…(muses) Actually, that doesn't narrow things down. _Seth _has a stupid hate too. I _really _don't like that hat. It offends my artistic sense. (And _yes, _I can hear you all laughing…) Actually, his (Seth's) hat looks remarkably like the blue war crown the Pharaohs used to wear…(more musing) God, is Seth so desperate to rule he's gonna run off with all Yami's Pharaoh outfits? …._Nah. _Marik already did that in Battle City. (snorts) Everyone just loves Yami's fashion sense. (They'll be stripping the leather off his back next…)

**10 **_FLUFF. _Pure, unconditional _fluff. _(squees) Not yaoi-ish in the littlest way, more brotherly-like. (sighs)

**11 **It seems like the sort of thing Bakura would rip the mickey out of Yami for. And so, you'll be hearing the 'sensei' arguments a hell of a lot more in upcoming chapters.

**12 **And just who _is _the little boy? (smug look) I'm not telling…

**13 **Bakura's relating to the fact you get two turns before the Swords fade in a duel, and the third turn on which they are destroyed.

**14 **It's Yami's _duty _to judge others. Also, he's just a little pissed off, so…

**15 **Hah! (punches air) We have another bishie to add to the pot. (Nef, darling, this is _all_ your fault.)

**16 **Let's see… Yugi has a cat, an owl, a falcon and a salamander. Not to mention a horde of fluffy Kuribohs and suchlike. (laughs) Damn it, he should start a pet shop! (Kuribo for sale…)

* * *

**Shadow: **…Before anyone mentions this, I _know – _Yami appears to be getting more 'solid' more often now, doesn't he? Don't worry; it's not a plot hole. There _is _a specific reason lurking on the not so distant horizon.

Hmph…plot bunnies are dangerous. I sat here, happily typing away, Easter egg in hand, and half a dozen of the dratted things popped up out of the woodwork and took over the chapter. The whole 'Yugi you _lied _to me!' bit wasn't originally in my plans, Yami wasn't really meant to get so bitter – not this early at any rate. Bakura, originally too, didn't wipe out the Hogwarts trio's memories; that bit only plonked it's way in after I'd reread the chapter for about the third time and it suddenly clicked that either Harry, Ron and Hermione were all unbelievably _dense, _or I'd manufactured yet another plot hole for myself later on. So, I changed it, though it took a little convincing as in half the HP books those three _do _seem a trifle stupid. Y'know, it's _so _much fun playing around with idiot characters…

And I _told _you that wouldn't be the last we saw of Bakura's snake! (smug look) See? It _didn't _just vanish off into the great gaping beyond.

…And some of what Firenze said. I apologise, I can't do the whole _mystical aloofness _thing without aid. Some words/ideas taken from the HP books, though I can't tell you which. At this present moment in time I'm feeling way too lazy to go check. (smiles) And Harry Potter I, of course, do not own.

Reviews:

**Talum: **(ridiculous beam of happiness) It takes me forever _to_ update, but I'm glad you all like it when I finally do.

**Sakura: **(blinks) Are you one of those scary people who read stories in one go? (awed look) Mmph…my grades are slowly recovering. Having half-term helped me catch up with everything, hence the quicker update time.

**Nefertiri Riddle: **(happily walks into town covered in stickers)

(man stops her. .:Excuse me, but you _do _realise you've got stickers all over your face:.)

(gives man patronising look .:No, I can honestly say I never noticed.:.) (smirks) That really did happen an' all. My friend did it a while back, and we all collapsed in hysterics. The stickers were _neon pink. _

(thwaps) Don't you go patronising _me. _(mock-glare) I'm armed with a – severely lacking in ink – pen! (brandishes pen) And I'm not afraid to use it!

**Frogger666: **Poor bishie…(hugs Kaiba) Don' worry, he'll behave. (thwaps bishie) See? …An' the death wasn't so bad, was it? Wasn't as if it were any of the _major _characters… (sly look and sidles off, whistling badly)

**Dreamergil090: **(nods) I liked that line… (grins) Don't you think if you had someone constantly in your mind you'd get a tad irritated with them sometimes? Or at least, poke fun at your…other…uh, you? Mokie! (wails) Poor, poor Mokie! (reads reviews done so far) Ack. I need to stop dropping so many hints for the plot…

**Ceribi Mutou: **I've never actually read the Shining… I like some of King's other books though – Cujo makes me cry. (sobs) I was bawling my eyes out over it… Ah, the 'broken' insult. …It _is _rather derogative towards Yami/Yugi, and has about…two meanings? The first, Yami/Yugi are simply broken-down, they're not really that great, a bit of a joke sort of thing. The second? Well…Yami/Yugi, if you got them medically examined, a doctor would probably call them a 'split personality' – i.e, broken right down the middle – one 'half' light, the other, dark. In essence, Kaiba's saying Yugi's got mental problems, is most likely a schizophrenic, and Yami's just a figment of Yugi's delusional mind. (winces) Do you kinda get why I made the Puzzle bearers so annoyed…?

…And I'm surprised at you. (nods) I thought I'd be pestered no end after asking you what the girl'd be called. Myself, I'd be shrieking 'WHO'S THE _FATHER!' _at the poor authoress – namely moi – but (sighs thankfully) you're not. (beaming smile)

**Twin Tails Speed: **Then we're sorted. (beams)

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: **(gasps) The bishie annoys you? (runs to cuddle Kaiba) He can't help it! He's only _little…_ (pats bishie's head) Y'know what? I think I'll just adopt the CEO as my new pet J (sorry 'Kura…)

**Yami Kkwy: **A_ahhh_… I _get _it now. (is at peace) That's been bugging me for bloody _ages. _(grins) Insofar, nobody's got the 'hints', so I shall happily retain the 'Smart Cookie' title – I doubt anyone'll lay claim to it till next chappie at the very least. Maybe this one…? Anybody out there at least vaguely smart? (laughs) One of my betas is annoyed at me. I keep dangling plot lines and hints in front of her face and she spends forever trying to puzzle them out. . Aren't I evil? (cackles) Avoid all crisis's…? (raises eyebrow) I had a _mini _crisis before this; I lost the memory pen/stick thingy I store all my fics on. (I tore the house apart looking for it and found it in the middle of my bedroom floor (dimples)).

**Bakura-star-Ryou-cutie: **I feel loved. (sniffles) What with the hugs, and the trophies and the chocolates and the stickers and the glomptackles- (bursts into tears)

…

(half an hour later)

(blows nose) Yes…'Kura-kun _would _make a pretty good teacher. (laughs) I liked your review, cheered me up no end as I've got a horrible cold. Only prob' was I got a few funny looks for snorting while trying not to laugh too loudly. (sighs happily) Ah, the memories…

Hmm, yes. I keep this little garden under my bed that no-one else can access but me. My chapters grow nice and big in there while the hordes of fluffy plot bunnies chase around learning the conga – well, what else can they do? The poor dears passed their tap-dancing and armed combat exams with flying colours. I have it in the strictest confidence they're planning on learning how to fly next…

**Peter Kim: **(blinks) Uh…well, Draco went to the 'Dueling Club' a few chapters back, to help _improve _his dueling. He would've had to have had some skill in the first place – no? And…not all the best duelists are trained. Some people are just naturals. Nah, I think Draco just knows how to duel 'cos he's a spoilt little rich kid. Duel Monsters are all the craze in England in this story, so it would make sense for Draco wanting to be able to play, or at least, have a deck. If he _really _wanted to get trained, I suppose he could've just hired someone with all the cash his family has.

**Hedwig the Millennium Owl: **(whistles, then applauds) I do believe that's the longest review I've ever had. I'm not sure, but I'd say it was. (is in awe)

…'Omote' means face/ exterior, some of my other darling reviewers told me and helped ease my troubled little soul. (hugs darlings) …No, no yaoi. (thinks) Uh…I think there's subtle hints every now and then towards it, but they're not generally intended, soo… (shrugs) 'Marik' and 'Malik'… (muses) I always called the hikari 'Marik', I dunno why, and that's the way he'll stay in my fics. I just get plain confused if I mix them all up. (sighs loudly) A random point. 'Malik', in Arabic, means 'King'. (smug look) And 'Malak' – think that's the spelling – means 'Angel'. (It would've just be plain scary if 'Malik' meant angel…) 'Ohayo' _does _mean good morning, but I didn't really want to use it as I'd already used it in a previous chapter. Dunno why, I was just in a weird mood. 'Ichi', 'Ni', 'San' – I think that's 1, 2, 3 in Japanese. (smiles) I can't remember any further than that. …Hmm…thanks for the warning, but I can't find out where they say that so…(laughs) the reply.

**Starwishes: **There…. (proud smile)

**Scarlett-Feyer13: **(nods) They'll turn up, I swear.

**Darkrose Dragonkin: **Okay, so we've safely established I don't want to upset your squirrels…(nervous laugh) Is it possible to make friends with them? (Then they're less likely to murder me…)

**Kikyo's killer: **It took me a long bloody time to type as well…(laughs) 36 pages! Well, 49 if you change it to font size 12 and Times New Roman. I generally work with size 10 and Arial, as the less pages there are when I'm writing, the easier it is for me to dot from piece to piece, and find what area I'm looking for.

**GrasshopperKnight: **Hmm…your points are noted. But hopefully this chapter will have you feeling sympathetic to our beloved CEO again? It's amazing how many people out there suddenly declared undying hatred of the poor bishie when I made him mean… (awed look) Nope, nothing beats story time. (proud smile)

**An Anonymous Coward (x 2): **Don't be so derogative to yourself… (Meh. Shadow – pot? Kettle? _Black? _(Sorry…)) Nah. She's a dragon girl! (whoops)

**Little Jamie: **Mokuba can act a lot like his big bro when the situation calls for it – it even shows in the anime every now and then. Glad you appreciate all the work that bloody chapter took…

**Angel-Star: **Aw…I get a mini rhyme. (beams) Thanks for the help with ze Arabic.

**Ygo/hp lover: **Uh…not much I can say here but…thanks? (confused smile)

**None: **(muses) It probably would an' all… Except, the Ring used to belong to Mahado (the Dark Magician), right? An' when Bakura killed Mahado (yup, _he _killed Mahado – well, damn near killed him. Mahado _technically _killed himself, but let's not split hairs) he (Bakura) took the Ring. So…if Bakura could take the Ring off Mahado, why couldn't somebody take the Ring off Bakura? (muses again) Stuff it, I'm just thinking aloud.

**Crazy Hyper Lady: **(hides) More given, more _given! _(sobs)

**Orodruin: **Hah! (smug look) You came back to me! (even more smug look) And got glued to the computer screen while reading! (is happily smirking and smug) Ah…but I'm glad. Your reviews always make me laugh even if they don't set out to be deliberately funny, and it's always great to have reviewers who aren't afraid to chip in with their own sarcastic little comments now and then. (grins….nods) Poor Ma-chan! (Marik…) He's slowly going mad again…or not. (smirks again) I'm not telling. 'How dare the brat insinuate he's better than the…?' (blinks) I'm sorry, I'm lost. Which of them's the brat? I've been reading too many fanfics. Three ones that spring to mind when 'brat' come up all refer to Kaiba but…(smiles) I frankly don't know who you're talking about. (And I _wrote _the damn thing!) Hmm…I don't like Fudge. He was a pain to write and most of what he said was complete cheese. It took a lot of work just to get rid of so much corniness so his little speeches were _bearable. _And the chapter problem! No…I can end chapters easily enough – _too _easily in fact. They're simply too _short. _Hence the going back, and re-doing them, again, and again, and _again. _(sighs) And then when I finally upload them I discover I missed out a really vitally important section and so the next chapter has gaping plot holes and such. (scowls) this is what I get for writing fics out by hand in about five different notebooks _then _typing them up. I always seem to lose the notebook that has the important scene I want in it… (muses) Summer! (Mock-indignation) I believe it is still only spring…(smirks) just.

**Isis the Sphinx: **Oooo. (wide eyes) That's…really nice of you to say that. But…(shakes head) 'tisn't that good. Thankyou so much for saying that though. (turns into happy mush) Romance? (twitches) Heart-throb? (dies) I don't think I'd be able to write that even if I _tried… _It's a …'general' story. It kinda…covers _everything. _We have the humour, and the angst (it is there I swear!), and the ickle bloomings of romance, and uh…the other listings, because I simply can't remember them all to name them.

…

I will write, I will write! (dives on computer) Look! I'm writing! Don't kill me, nor setch others upon my overworked little person! (_Please.) _(smiles)

**Yami-no-Hikari2244: **I give up trying to convince people otherwise on the 'you made it better than Lizeth's!' idea. Personally, I still like hers more. _Way _more. My only quibble with her work is she _never _goddamn _updates. _At _all. _

**XTakaX27: **There _are _some pretty awful ones out there…but then again, there's some fantastic ones too. You've just got to look hard enough. o

**Hisshou: **(twitches) I will rue those mistakes to the day I die I _swear. _(laughs) Hmm…when I finally finish this fic I'm planning on re-doing the first four to seven chapters, changing their writing style to something somewhat more compatible to what I'm using now. …And I _really _hate that cliffie. I just stuck it in there and-and-and it _shows. _(wails) It sticks out like an extremely sore thumb. (sniffs) Ah, the bantering… (blissful sigh) that'll stay. I doubt I could eliminate it even if I tried. It's…me. (smiles) Oh! The Shadow magic being able to beat the Avada Kedavra spell… (grins) Well, a large percentage of my friends and I have what is known as the 'Power Ranger' theory. (Forgive us, we were part of the sad generation that watched it so long, long ago.) The theory is quite simple. Each series of the Power Rangers always had THE strongest rangers; nothing was more powerful than them, de da, de da. Then, up waltzes a big bad guy, who just HAPPENS to be stronger than THE most powerful power rangers. Bad guy kicks their ass, and power rangers go off into angst-mode, wailing about how 'the bad guy's gonna kill us all and take over the world!' speech. Eventually, THE most powerful power rangers discover this hidden Zord or weapon or unity thing they can do, and beat THE BAD GUY WHO WAS MORE POWERFUL THAN THEM. And that bad guy was THE most powerful bad guy ever and nothing was stronger than him. The power rangers, their big bad guy's ass well and truly kicked, disband, and a new bunch of rangers waltz along. (Cue new series.) And _look! _My, THEY'RE _THE _most powerful power rangers, and they're _EVEN _more powerful than the LAST lot of THE MOST POWERFUL power rangers. (gasps) And along comes _another _bad guy and _look! AGAIN, he's more POWERFUL than them! _And they do the ass-kicking again after having their own asses kicked. . Anyone else here seeing a pattern? At all? J Yes…anyway…to put this simply, the power rangers theory. (clears throat and quotes) "You may be the best-est, most wonderful-est, most handsome, brave and powerful person on the planet, but there will _always _be _something _stronger than you. And that stronger thing will kick your butt. You will beat it first (like all good power rangers do), but it will get bigger and come back to kick _your _ass. Quite firmly too. Most likely into next week." (Unquote.) And my little bit to add onto the end – "And it is up to the authoress who controls the almighty ass-kicking bad guy as to the ass-kicking bad guy's identity, evil minions, and whether that almighty ass-kicking bad guy will have his ass re-kicked by the our darling bishies." (beams) Everybody follow that okay? (sighs) I love my friends…

**BSGirl: **Updated. (sighs of relief)

**Crazy Hyper Lady: **(shifty eyes) Uh…can I say it's a possibility? (Damn, the reviewers are getting smart…)

**Insanechildfanfic: **Thankies.

**Starcalista: **Yeah…they turn up later. Marik goes back to see his sister and adopted brother after round 2. Shadi…(muses) I'm not sure about.

**Himig: **That's actually a really good question, and I'm pretty surprised no-one else asked it. The thing is, Yugi's 'classroom' is in part of the Shadow Realm, though tempered down so it's _safe. _The Shadow Realm's pretty dangerous, and so, the 'guides'. Now, the students would have to _know _about what they were summoning to summon it – _I _for one wouldn't try to summon something unless I knew what it was. _And…_summoning draws on a person's strength too. Thing is, Yami/Yugi _help _their students with the summoning(s), and draw on the Shadow Realm for _their _strength. Also, summoning strengthens the students over time. It's like…going running before a big marathon. You practice and practice, and for the first few days you ache like _hell. _After a while though your body gets used to the pain, and you're fine – it doesn't hurt anymore. (And I know that isn't the best analogy; gomen. My brain's died.) Yugi drama? (twitches) Oh yes… (rueful grin) There's probably enough in this chapter to make you want to scream, so, to help, could you _please _define what Yugi drama is more specifically? Helps me to avoid it better… Don't worry; he won't win all the time. (wise nod) He's going to be quite upset when he 'loses' something. (hint hint) And thankies! Glad you like it…

**FireSenshi2: **Aren't you lucky? I update _two days _after your review. Everyone else waits… (whistles) God, they wait a _long _time. (winces)

* * *

**Shadow: **Ack…I've got the theme tune to the original Pokemon anime bouncing through my head, and it's _all _my friends' fault. They started singing it one Chemistry lesson – we're right at the back of the classroom (_miles _away from the board) – and they realised they didn't know all the words. So, they hunted online, learnt the bloody thing off by heart, and now prance around the classroom singing a duet. They've been threatened with death numerous times, and my creativity has much been called upon to curse them with every form of pain and suffering that exists in the universe. Sadly, due to all those irritating things titled _laws _in Great Britain, we're unable to _really _hurt them, and have had to settle for clipping them over the back of the head.

…And I swear to God I'm cutting down on all duels from now on. (groans) They're a bloody bugger to write…

PREVIEW

Yami and Bakura go for a very enlightening swim. Letters are sent and received, and Bill is set on discussing a particular tomb he worked on back in Egypt… Hikari too, is stirring up trouble, and Kaiba simply bickers. (And peeps find the 'room'.)

**Shadow: **Nyah…WAWOTW's beginning to give me a bit of a headache, so I'm determined to update 'Tudor Rose' next – _before_ this. So…you'll be waiting. But, then again, with _me _as a writer, you should all be used to that be now – no?


	17. Elemental

**Shadow: **Forgive me. My CPU has been taken away again, and my uncle says 'there's something seriously wrong with it'. Apparently, there's probably _always _been something wrong with it, and none of the other times it was 'fixed' was it ever _properly _fixed…if that makes sense to any of you. Anyways, my typing time has been reduced to near nil, and I had half of this chapter ready. I _didn't _want to wait another few months to upload, so I'm uploading what I've got. I've been feeling dreadfully guilty for leaving you all hanging, _especially _since I just crossed the four hundred review line. Seriously, _thank you! _I never expected to get so many people _liking _this.

As I said…this is a LOT shorter than it should be, and I don't give you the answer to the riddle. Gomen, it's in the other half. There are major clues in this 'half' though.

Oh, and I warn you now, this may have mistakes in. 'Tis un-beta'ed; I uploaded it on a spur of the moment.

(I don't think the page breaks are working, so, for now **(break!) **is a break, 'kay?)

**With a Wave of the Wand**

**Chapter 17: Elemental**

_Dear Marik,_

_It was good for you to write so soon – I am glad to hear you arrived safely in England. No doubt by this time this reaches you you will be well past round one of your tournament, and solving the clue – clues? – that lie within you box. When you want to be, little brother, you can be quite intelligent, so I have no fears about you completing the riddle(s?) and sailing through to the next stage._

_How is Pharaoh? You spoke little of him in your last letter, but what you did say troubles me. Kaiba can be aggravating, and bring out the worst in the best of us. Still, he is Pharaoh's oldest ally, and it is generally vital the two at least **speak **to one another. You say they won't even do that? That worries me. What could have been said to upset them so…?_

_Your news of Kiri pleases me. I am happy she is now happy outside the clan; we did fear a first she would have trouble adjusting. A school head? She has indeed come far. I hope you two take the time to talk with each other; after all, you were such good friends. And she was such a lovely girl! Do tell her I send my much-belated congratulations and love._

_I attended the clan meeting in your stead yesterday. Khafril was causing trouble about it until Odion lost his temper and commanded him to be silent. He still muttered, but we ignored him and continued on to the gathering. The Khanhs weren't best pleased when I arrived, even less so when I refused to react to their hostility. There was more trouble when we returned home again though. Khafril had been trying to cause a revolt – you **know **what he is like – and stormed out of the tomb when Odion and I confronted him. He returned the following day, and said nothing of where he had been. Probably sulking, but I am not sure._

_Anyway, love and luck little brother, and I wish you well in the tournament. You are still planning on coming back to Egypt for Christmas?_

_Ishizu_

**(break!)**

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

"You do?" Yugi couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. He was sitting opposite Dumbledore in the man's office, discussing one of the ideas Marik had brought up with him. The window behind him was open, letting the fresh morning breeze and sunshine filter in, waking a few of the more grouchier portraits up that lined the office's walls.

The Headmaster nodded. "I have been meaning to suggest it to you for a while now actually; I'd noticed you looked a little weary on more than one occasion. A tournament is a tiring operation without the hardships of teaching involved as well."

"But the difficulty-!"

"Believe me Mr. Mouto, I care more about the well-being of those under my care than I care for any difficulties they may cause." A twinkle in bright blue eyes. "Experience has taught me those 'difficulties' oftenmost bring about the best results."

Yugi was about to argue, but stopped himself, a hesitant smile breaking over his face. "Professor-"

Dumbledore cut him off with a gentle shushing motion. "Come Yugi, you are a professor in this school here yourself. My name is Albus, and I know I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you referred to me as such."

His Japanese employee blushed. "It seems so impolite…"

A dry smile. "I have been called a lot worse than 'Albus', I assure you Yugi."

The History of Magic professor laughed. "Probably…there will always be those that will ridicule even the most respectable members of society, usually due to their own ignorance, envy or arrogance. I believe the way one pulls through it is to adopt a state of apathy, or sheer obliviousness. Both are regarded as a suitable solution."

Yugi would had said more, but found himself silenced by a bright trill from behind him, a red-gold bird flying in through the window. "A phoenix…" The young man breathed, amethyst eyes sparkling when the beautiful bird arranged itself elegantly on its golden perch beside him. Fiery, intelligent eyes fixed on the petite professor. "Is he…?"

Dumbledore smiled. "His name is Fawkes, and yes, he fully comprehends what we are saying." Fawkes backed his words with a light trill from his beak. "Intelligent birds, aren't they?"

"Indeed…" Yugi nodded distantly, entranced with the bird.

"Have you seen one before?"

"I-"

_A falcon shrieked, the young hawk swooping in through an ornate archway to land, feathers disarrayed and huffing- as only birds do-, on the leather wristband her owner wore. _

_Atemu laughed at his pet's sulking, smoothing ruffled feathers with a gentle finger. "You were followed again, Hatsupchet?" he tutted, smile indulgent. "Silly bird. **You're **only ever annoyed with our guest because he steals my attention…" _

_Golden eyes glared over a sharp beak, the hawk looking decidedly put out when a trill wafted in on the breeze, melodic notes enchantingly lovely._

_The pharaoh smiled again, voice little more than a murmur to the bothered hawk. "See? Here he comes now…"_

_Another melody came to the young king, louder and clearer than the last. Entranced, Atemu gently threw his arm into the air, Hatsupchet taking the hint and flying away to her perch to sit, glowering, at his master's guest. _

_Through the very same archway Hatsupchet had flown in through another bird arrived, larger and more vibrantly coloured than the sulking female. Roughly the size of a medium-sized peacock, Atemu's visitor was a glorious mass of elegantly groomed feathers with all the shades of the rising and setting sun. A plume of gold served as the arrival's tail; beak and talons the same hue and glittering brightness. _

_The bird flew towards the bearer of the Two Crowns, landing on the teen's shoulder and rubbing against the slender boy affectionately._

_Atemu smiled, raising a hand to stroke soft feathers. "Rennu…"_

"I-" Yugi swallowed, blinked, regained his wits, and nodded. "Yes. I have. A long time ago."

Fawkes chirped, fixing a beady eye on the duelist.

"A long _long _time ago." Yugi hastily amended.

The phoenix spread its wings, taking to the air and flying over to the professor. Startled, Yugi felt the bird settle itself on his shoulder, golden feathers tickling his cheek slightly as Fawkes shifted to make himself more comfortable.

"He likes you…" Blue eyes twinkled behind half moon spectacles, Dumbledore smiling genially. "Fawkes is a remarkable judge of personality."

His eastern employee blushed, colour rising in the petit man's skin. "Then I am honoured…most animals seem to like me for some strange reason."

The Headmaster studied him for a few moments. "…Animals are always the best adjudicators. They are always attracted to those like themselves, unused to guise."

Yugi ducked his head. "I-how long have you owned Fawkes?"

"Owned?" Dumbledore smiled once more. "I would never be good enough to _own _Fawkes." The phoenix let out an acquiescent chirp, leaving Yugi's shoulder to fly to the elder wizard's. "He stays because he wants to; _I _can never have any say over that."

The discussion suddenly reminded the younger professor sharply of his own obligations, the fiery feathers of Fawkes prompting images of another breed of magical pet - namely one salamander. He jumped to his feet. "I-professor, I'm really sorry-I've got-busy day…" He trailed off helplessly.

Dumbledore's expression was genial. "Don't worry about it. We'll sort your timetable out – you said you were fine with odd lessons?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about-"

The Headmaster cut him off again. "It's fine. As I said, we'll sort your timetable out. I doubt anything'll be scheduled…just alert me to when you feel able to resume teaching again."

Yugi ducked his head, grateful. "Thankyou, professor."

"Pish." An elegant sniff. "Though you may not be teaching for a while Yugi, you are still a teacher at this school. Remember that…whatever others might say."

A soft chuckle from the amethyst-eyed man. "Again professor, thankyou." He turned to go – but hesitated, hand on the doorknob. "Sir…I wouldn't suggest other professors try to teach in my classroom."

"Is there any particular reason?" Blue eyes were curious.

Yugi hesitated again.

(Oh, what the hell…) He smiled, shrugging a little apologetically. "…I don't think the door will like them very much."

**(break!)**

_It was cold. It was cold, and it was dark and it was raining. And he was lost._

_He'd snuck out of the garden to go play hide and seek with some of the children in the neighbourhood, only…he'd hidden himself too well, and he didn't know where he was. It had started to rain a little while back, and he'd crawled under a tree in some park or other to try and escape from some of the downpour._

_Nobody knew where he was._

_At six years of age, Seto Mitsuri was quite smart enough to able to say he wasn't in the best of positions. Curling his arms around himself provided some warmth –he'd left his coat in the garden- but he was still soaked to the skin and the rain didn't seem to be letting up any. Oh, he was going to be in **so **much trouble when he got home…His mother would blow a **fuse.**_

…_If he ever got home…_

_A soft voice broke him out of his reverie. "…Are you lost?"_

_Seto's head snapped up, blue eyes fierce. _

_A young man was standing not too far from him – he actually looked a lot like an older teenager to be honest- dressed in a long cloak. He had a nice face, Seto noted, but he looked…**tired. **_

"_I'm **fine."**_

_The man moved a little closer, gently lowering himself onto his haunches so he was of a closer height to the seated Seto. _

"_You don't **look **fine…" A heartbeats' pause, "In fact, you look positively **drenched."**_

_Something inside Seto **choked, **his eyes stinging with a sudden urge to cry, lip wobbling profusely as he fought against the unwanted action._

_The stranger's eyes widened, worry suddenly clouding the gentle voice. "**Oh-**hey, **hey**…I didn't mean – I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Please don't cry."_

"_I don't cry!" Seto scrambled to his feet, glaring at this strange man with all his might. "I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I-" blue eyes widened, the six-year-old suddenly taking in a sharp breath, "-**your eyes are red!"**_

_Man and boy stared at one another._

_An awkward smile from the stranger. "Er…yes; they are."_

"_**Wow." **Seto was fascinated, stepping closer to his companion. "How did you get them?"_

"_I was born with them."_

"_They're really pretty."_

"_Thankyou…" The man bit his lip. "Sweet Nut, you **are **soaking. Here," he pulled the cloak from his shoulders, wrapping it around Seto's shoulders, "use this."_

_Seto smiled. "Thanks." _

"_So…" The man didn't even seem to care **he **was the one now getting wet, "**are **you lost?"_

_Slowly, Seto nodded. "I was playing hide and seek and…" He trailed off, eyes pricking uncomfortably again. "I want to go home."_

"_Where do you live?"_

"_69 Victoria Street."_

_A slight frown crossed the man's face…before it melted into a smile. "Well, you're in luck. I think I passed Victoria Street before I came here. If you like, I'll walk you home."_

"_**Would **you?" Seto couldn't suppress the sudden hope in his voice._

_A nod. "It would be my honour."_

_Startling the man, the six-year-old reached out a hand and snared one of the stranger's'. He smiled brightly, tears vanished. "Let's go." _

…

_They walked for a while, in companionable silence, Seto clutching onto the elder's hand, but after a little while, the stranger broke it._

"_What's your name?"_

_A smile, shot at the man. "Seto Mitsuri."_

_His companion almost staggered._

_Worried, Seto tugged on his arm. "Are you okay?"_

_A nod. "Yeah…I just tripped over my own feet. Clumsy, me."_

_The boy nodded, understanding. Suddenly: "I have a little brother. He's so cute; mum had him a few months ago. He's got really big eyes, kinda like a puppy, except mum won't let me get a puppy and I really **really** want a puppy. Hey, do you have a puppy?"_

_His companion's voice seemed to be laced with amusement. "No, I don't have a puppy."_

"_Oh…well, do you have any other pets?"_

"_I have a cat, some birds…and a lizard."_

"_Really? **Wow**…" Seto tugged the man's hand, "but my brother. He's really sweet. He's called-"_

"_Mokuba."_

_Blue eyes blinked owlishly. "Yeah…he is…but how did **you** know **that?**"_

_The stranger smiled, squeezing the little boy's hand gently. "I know a lot of things."_

"_Hey, are you a girl?"_

"_What…?"_

_Seto had been shooting the man covert looks from the moment he had taken off his cloak, and the stranger's slim, delicate frame and face struck him as oddly…well…**girl-like. **He was kind, and he was gentle, and he was friendly. Seto liked him…he felt comfortable around him…but he **confused **him! _

"_Are you a girl?" The six-year-old asked again, adding by way of explanation, "Only you're really pretty and nice."_

_The stranger blushed. "I assure you – I'm a guy."_

"_I **thought** so." Seto smiled triumphantly. "I just had to make sure."_

_More silence, Seto's companion seemingly lost in thought. They walked that way for a while, until the six-year-old looked up, and chanced to spot tears falling down the elder's face._

_Worry creased the child's face, blue eyes clouded with confusion. "…Why are you sad?" _

"_I…" A sad, sweet smile. "Sometimes, Seto Mitsuri, it's possible to know too much."_

_Confusion. "But-"_

_He was cut off. "We're here. Victoria Street. There's your house."_

_Surprised, Seto glanced up, realising with a start the man was right. "…Mum!" He made as if to run forwards, but halted suddenly, glancing back at his companion, unsure. "I…thankyou."_

"_No problem."_

_A pause, blue eyes roving across the man's face. A question struck him "Who are you?" His tone was confused, but his chin tilted upwards, suddenly defiant. "I told you, but you never…I mean…" _

"…_How about I tell you next time?"_

"…_Next…time?"_

"_We'll meet again, I swear."_

_Hesitance… "Alright." A firm nod. "Next time." He smiled, turning and running for his house. _

…

_Unh…. _Kaiba blinked groggily, raising his tousled head from his pillow and propping said head up with his hands. It took a few minutes, but the brunette's mind finally kicked in enough for him to further attempt the arduous process of getting out of bed.

"What time is it…?" He yawned, stretched and-

_11 o' clock! _ The contemptuous hands of the clock on the wall opposite taunted Kaiba, the item's steady _tick-tock _mockingly pointing out that yes _indeed _it was eleven o' clock and no, it was definetely still working correctly.

_Since when do I lie in! _The brunette was having a hard time dealing with things. _I **never **lie in! I don't **need **to!_

And since when did he dream about…_that? _

_GOD…_

Kaiba groaned again, and promptly dropped his face again in his pillow, nose-down. He'd dreamed. _Again. _But…at least this wasn't some crappy Egyptian dream. This was…_real. _He could _remember _being lost, (he could also remember the scolding he'd received from his father afterwards,) he could _vaguely _remember the man who had helped him get home again. A strange, dark man, features made hazy by time and memory. But he remembered the stranger's kind voice, the gentleness with which he had been treated, and those beautiful, _beautiful _crimson eyes that had so entranced his younger self.

…_Crimson…? _Kaiba's breath stilled, the memory striking a chord deep within him. How could he have _forgotten…?_ The stranger, the man who had helped him, had had _crimson eyes. _They had been warm as flame and smiling, and something about them had made the usually stubborn Seto consent to trust the stranger into leading him back home. How had the man even known where he _lived?_ But his eyes…

Was that why he, Seto _Kaiba, _was now drawn so much to _Yami_? So…_trusting _towards the age-old spirit? Because of an encounter, when he had been _six, _for God's sake, with a strange man who had led him home when he'd been lost and had just _happened _to have eyes that were the _exact same _exotic hue as his rival's?

Kaiba snorted. _Had _they even been the exact same? He couldn't remember. They had been crimson, that was all he could recall, and they had caused his six-year-old self to be immediately infatuated with a stranger.

_Damn you to **hell **brain. _

**(break!)**

Bakura let out a low grumble as he swept his silvery-white hair off his face, tying back the snowy waterfall with a thin band. (_Girls _wore scrunchies, _he _used _bands.) _Spikes framed his face, faint shadows underlying amber eyes.

The albino scowled, poking the sensitive skin gingerly as he glared at himself in the mirror. A low growl:

"Pharaoh…"

"_They've been so tired lately."_

And because _they _were tired…

Another growl.

What affected _them, _those so closely entwined with the Shadows, affected all of the Items, affected _all _Shadow users, those who were closest to the darkness suffering most. If Yami Yugi was weary, so was he.

Not that he had ever cared to inform Pharaoh…

But he would _have _to, if the tiredness continued.

**(break!)**

The kitchen was enormous, as large and spacious as the Great Hall directly above it, hung with scores of gleaming pots and pans. The smell in the room was delicious; a mixture of all Yugi's favourite foods, and the place was spotless.

More than a hundred strange creatures were standing around the kitchen, beaming and bobbing as the professor approached. They were tiny things, with waif-like ears and enormous eyes. Each wore a smart little uniform – a tea-towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest and worn toga-style.

(Are these house elves?)

/…Probably…what else could they be/

Curious, Yugi went over to one of the creatures. "…Excuse me?"

The creature turned, smiling up at the young man. "Yes sir? How may Emmy help sir?" It had a high, squeaky voice – a female?

"I'm looking for a house elf…"

"Then sir has come to the right place!" The elf looked positively delighted. "Is sir looking for any elf in particular?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, though I'm not sure of their name."

"Then Emmy will do everything to help sir."

"Thankyou." The professor smiled. "I'm looking for the elf that lit my fire this morning, _early _this morning."

"And what is sir's name?"

"Sir's name is – I mean _my _name is Yugi. Yugi Mouto. I'm the-"

"-History of Magic Professor. Sir is very learned. If sir will wait a few moments, Emmy will find out the name of sir's elf." Emmy trotted off, conferred with two other elves, and trotted back. "The elf sir is looking for is called Dobby, sir."

"And where can I find Dobby?"

"Dobby is by the fire sir. Over there." Emmy pointed at the extremely large, extremely _obvious _fireplace on the opposite side of the room. For an understatement, it was _big. _

Yugi smiled his thanks to Emmy, and set off for the fire.

To see the _oddest _elf sitting there, grinning ridiculously at the approaching professor.

(Oh my.)

'Dobby' was unlike all the other elves in the kitchen. They, with their neat toga tea-towels, were models of uniformity, but Dobby's outfit just screamed _wild._

The house elf was wearing a knitted tea-cosy on his head for a hat, brimming with numerous bright badges, and a maroon jumper that was so long he kept tripping over the woolly hem as he bounced up and down. Dobby had tied a silk headscarf around his waist for a belt, and insisted on wearing a pair of denim shorts underneath his jumper, fighting for place with his odd socks – a wonderfully mismatched pair that compromised of a neon pink sock covered in blue glitter, and a black sock covered in smiley faces.

"Er…_Dobby?"_

The multi-coloured chaos that was the house elf beamed at Yugi. "How can Dobby help Professor Yugi Mouto sir?"

"How do you know-?"

"Emmy passed a message onto Dobby, Yugi Mouto sir. Dobby was waiting for Yugi Mouto! Is sir sure Dobby is who he is looking for?"

"Did you relight the fire in my room this morning?"

"Dobby did indeed, Yugi Mouto sir."

Yugi smiled, crouching down so he was at a closer height to the house elf. "Then I want to thank you. You did me a great favour by lighting my fire, and I want to know if there's some way I can repay you."

Enormous eyes watered suddenly, Dobby letting out an abrupt wail.

"Hey-"

"Sir is too _kind! _Oh, if only Dobby had known Hogwarts was so full of such noble people as Yugi Mouto-"

Yugi flushed, cheeks turning crimson as the other elves turned to stare.

"-so charitable, so selfless!" Dobby was on a tirade.

"Dobby, please-"

"-so loyal, so gallant and true-"

A lazy drawl from behind the two, cutting even Dobby's words short. "If I didn't know any better I'd say I just wandered into one of those cheesy films Mokuba likes to watch."

**(break!)**

Mokuba wandered along the corridor, his bag slipping off his shoulder, blue-grey eyes thoughtful. His hair was tied back mostly off his face in a slack ponytail – the Herbology professor had insisted upon it the lesson before -, but a few strands had come loose to wisp around his face. He still got a few odd looks off some students; he wasthe only pupil at Hogwarts with a different uniform – his was the only one missing a badge, sash and tie -; but he'd learned to ignore weird looks over the years; being the younger brother of Seto Kaiba _did _rather have the tendency to make you impervious to such things.

"_Mokuba!"_

The yell startled the boy out of his internal reverie, and he glanced up to see Ron waving at him madly, Harry and Hermione trying vainly to shrink into the nearby scenery as the red-head thoroughly embarrassed himself _and_ them. He hurried over, glancing sympathetically at the latter two.

"Mokuba!" Ron shot the black-haired boy a grin. "Where've you been? We were looking for you; Charms starts in barely ten minutes."

The foreign student hoisted his bag up a little more successfully on his shoulder, returning the smile. "I went to go check on Seto, say good morning? But he's up now; his room's empty. He must have woke some time during Herbology."

"He was asleep?" Hermione looked surprised. "I always got the impression your brother was up at the crack of dawn."

Mokuba nodded. "He usually _is. _He wasn't awake when I went to go check on him this morning though, and I thought the extra sleep would do him some good. I swear, nii-san would be an insomniac if I didn't nag him. He _lives _on coffee as it is."

The quartet began to walk to their lesson.

"_So," _Hermione began, "has anyone got any further with that riddle? I've tried _everything _I can think of, but it hasn't done any good."

Blank looks, Ron answering. "We were meant to look at the riddle?"

The female of their party looked suitably upset by the reply. "_Yes, _how else do you think you would _solve _the thing?" She sighed, looking despairingly at her companions. "You mean _none _of you tried to do anything with it?"

"Er-"

"Well-"

Mokuba coughed into his hand. "Well, I'm not _really _'part' of a group and so-"

"_Mokuba." _Steely eyes fixed on the Japanese boy. "Your _brother's _in a group, and so are four of your _friends. We're _in groups." Hermione put her hands on her hips. "You're _really _telling me you're surrounded by people trying to solve a riddle and you _won't help **any **_of them?"

The boy faltered. "…We could go to the library at lunchtime?" His tone was hopeful.

**(break!)**

"…_Kaiba…" _Yami had taken control.

For an instant, ruby and sapphire locked, the world seemingly falling utterly silent.

Then, a squeaky house elf, standing at Dobby's side and butting headfirst through the still. "Would the sirs like anything?"

Kaiba shot Yami a thoughtful, calculating look, then abruptly turned away, focus on the second house elf. "Coffee."

"And Professor Yugi Mouto sir?"

Yami hesitated; well aware he could just calmly walk out of the kitchen and away from any confrontations with Kaiba. But…that just wasn't his style. He smiled at the house elf. "Could I have a coffee too please?"

_I get the feeling I'm going to need it…_

He turned back to Dobby, ever-conscious of the blue eyes boring into the back of his head. "As I said, thankyou. If you need something Dobby, please, just ask. I'll do everything in my power to help."

Dobby beamed again, bowing and bobbing.

Yami left it at that, walking off to sit at a nearby table. Unsurprisingly, Kaiba followed, sitting opposite him.

Their coffees arrived.

Strange, _awkward _silence.

And _Kaiba _broke it. "…There's a fireworks display on tonight, you know."

Startled, Yami glanced up at his rival. "_Fireworks?_ Why?"

The CEO frowned at him, taking a sip of his drink. "Don't you know _anything?" _The pharaoh looked at him blankly, and the brunette sighed. "It's the fifth of November, dolt. _Bonfire _Night."

Still, Yami looked blank.

"It's a British _holiday…_" Exasperated at the lack of response: "look, doesn't _Yugi _know something about it?"

/Aibou…/

(It's a traditional holiday in Britain, Yami, held every year on the fifth of November. They set off loads of fireworks and have big bonfires and parties to celebrate.)

"There's a party afterwards – an official one for the 'adults' here. Basically…anyone over eighteen."

"But I thought-"

Blue eyes fixed him with a bland look. "You can drink in England from sixteen, Mouto – twelve if you've got a certificate. From eighteen you can legally buy your own alcohol. In this country, at eighteen you're a 'responsible' adult."

_I'm **so **not letting Joey ever come here…_

Yami drank a little of his coffee. "How do you know all this stuff?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I make it my business to know."

"But…_drinking laws?"_

"Mokuba."

_Ah…_

**(break!)**

Surprisingly enough, Yami and Kaiba managed to make it through their little encounter without any yelling, or arguing…but that was probably only because after Kaiba had finished telling the pharaoh about the fireworks that evening neither of them spoke. The brunette drank his coffee…and left.

_/Antisocial bastard. /_

Yugi laughed, taking control of the body once more. (Mon hitorou no boku, you're never happy. If you'd had a blazing argument with him you would've ranted; since you didn't you're complaining. You're _hopeless.)_

His darker half shrugged. /But I'm not antisocial. /

Yugi rolled his eyes, draining his own coffee and leaving the kitchen, heading for his rooms. Once there he collected up a squirming bundle in his arms, carrying it down to Professor Lupin's office, where he knew the man was spending a free period. He knocked once, and entered.

"That's a salamander." Lupin looked up from his work, dark gaze swivelling from the tiny lizard cradled in his colleague's arms to the duelist himself. "Where did you…actually, no, I don't _want _to know."

Yugi grinned slightly, setting the salamander on the ground so it could run and place itself in the DADA professor's blazing fire. "It was in my fireplace."

"What, _that?"_

"'_That' _is a _him." _Yugi sniffed. "And yes, he was in my fireplace. This morning. _Early _this morning, may I add."

"And you were up?" The werewolf's question was blunt, clearly surprised.

"Curriculum outlines…and I _resent_ the astonishment in your voice there."

Remus had the grace to look abashed, though his lips twitched with amusement. "You have to admit Yugi, you're not most well known for being…how shall I put this…the most…_energetic _of people first thing in the day."

"Be that as it may-" Lupin snorted, "-I _still _found this little guy in my fireplace. I came to you in the hopes you know something about-"

"How to look after him? Sure." The werewolf stretched, getting to his feet in a fluid movement. "I take it this means you're accepting responsibility for him?" A nodded head at the salamander, which was happily reclining in his fireplace, flames licking brassy scales. "Salamanders can be quite difficult creatures to rear. The Ministry classes them under the treble X; if your little friend should grow difficult…"

"I'm fully capable of looking after Seraph, Remus."

"Seraph?" The DADA professor smiled. "An appropriate name. Latin, isn't it?" A nod from his companion. "Yeah…well, 'Seraph's' only a newborn – by the looks of him -; he'll grow to be about the size of a large cat if he ever reaches adulthood. I'm quite aware of the fact you'll be able to deal with him should your relationship with him go south; it's just…Yugi, salamanders are _notorious _for living only short lives. Naturally, their life expectancy should be quite high – they're sometimes classed as 'immortal' creatures; they live as long as their birth fire burns. Of course, fires go out all the time, and salamanders…well, they die with the flames."

A stubborn look flashed in amethyst eyes. "It won't come to that."

"Yugi-"

"_Remus. _Tell me what I must do to avoid killing my little friend."

The werewolf sighed, leaning against the side of his desk. "You'll need pepper, and lots of it. Seraph can live for up to six hours outside a fire as long as he's regularly fed the stuff, otherwise you can pretty much leave the little guy to fend for himself. Salamanders feed on flame naturally; their scales change colour according to the heat of the fire they're in."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah…but Yugi, _seriously. _This is a lot of responsibility, I thought you were trying to take a break?"

"I _am."_

Lupin frowned. "Are you _sure _this is what you want to do then? There are spells-"

"_Remus. _I _am _going to do this."

"Fine, fine." The DADA professor raised his hands in surrender. "Just so long as you know – should things ever get too much-" He closed his mouth at the glare Yugi was sending him. "Good luck."

**(break!)**

Hermione, Mokuba, Harry and Ron were in the library, at lunchtime, set to do research. Ron was not happy about it, and made sure everyone else realised the fact.

"Oh come on…Hermione, what are you expecting to find in _here?_ It's just a bunch of books!"

Madam Pince, the librarian, overhearing the comment at her desk, shot the red-head a particularly filthy look.

Hermione frowned, her hands on her hips. "You can learn a lot from books Ron!"

Her friend rolled his eyes, randomly pulling a book out from a nearby shelf. "_My Life as a Chipmunk, _by _Fredrick Horton._" Ron snorted, "Yeah, because _that's _going to help."

"_Ron!" _Hermione pulled the book out of his hand, replacing it on the shelf while glowering at the teen. "Must you ridicule _everything? _You _can't _say books haven't helped us in the past!"

"I never said they hadn't." Ron flung himself into a chair, dumping his bag on the ground beside him. "But what's a _book _going to tell us that'll help with the _riddle? _Face it 'Mione, for once, _this place," _he gestured around the library, "is _useless." _

Harry sighed at the heated debate his two friends had launched into, instead trailing after the wandering Mokuba.

The black-haired teen was aimlessly moving between the shelves, randomly stopping and pulling out a book or two that happened to catch his eye.

Harry came up behind him. "Anything interesting?"

Mokuba jumped and would've dropped the book he held, but Harry caught it, handing it back to him with a grin.

"I'd watch it if I were you. Madam Pince has eyes like a hawk where her precious books are concerned. Drop one of these and you'll _never _hear the end of it."

The other boy laughed, happily taking back the book and flashing the cover at Harry: _Flight of the Dragon: A Complete Collection of all recorded species and their habitats. _

"I think it's a Kaiba thing." He smiled at Harry's look. "The name 'Kaiba' actually means seahorse; and in myth, a seahorse is a baby dragon…you've just gotta wait a few thousand years for it to grow up."

Harry blinked. "…Cool."

"Aa…" Mokuba put the book back, "it used to fascinate me when I was little. Seto used to tell me stories…" He turned a corner, absentmindedly trailing a hand along the books as he went, "…oh. Kami-sama. That's big."

"What are you-oh."

It was a traditional map of the world, the seven continents all laid out flat, they and the oceans marked with elegant script. It had a gold frame, and _dominated _the wall.

Harry blinked. "I haven't seen _that _before…"

Mokuba squinted at the small plaque that hung beneath the frame. Instead of a name, a date or a tribute, two sentences were written. Frowning, he read them aloud:

"_Some things are obvious. Some things have **always **been obvious; they just sink out of sight." _A blank look at Harry. "What on earth does _that _mean?"

The English boy shrugged. "I haven't a clue. This is Hogwarts; you get used to being unable to fathom pretty much everything pretty quickly."

**(break!)**

Hikari Daeron was contemplating just throwing her riddle in the lake, and be done with it.

The stupid thing was irritating, aggravating and _impossible. _One of four, one of four…one of four _bloody _what! In case the stupid riddle writer hadn't noticed, Hogwarts had a lot of fours!

Four houses, four animals, four badges, four tables, four greenhouses…nigh _everything _was a 'four'!

It was irritating.

_Everyone _was muttering about it; she'd even heard one mentor vow if they ever caught hold of the writer they'd wish they'd never been _born. _Vexed, fed-up and confused…it wasn't the way to be. Joey wasn't much of a help, the blonde lay sprawled on a couch in one of Hogwarts' many rooms opposite her, having declared his brain was on a hiatus, and was not to be disturbed.

Hikari threw a cushion at him.

"…_What?" _A disgruntled brown eye opened, regarding her with less than usual respect.

"You were beginning to snore." A sweet, _fake _smile. "And if I'm suffering, so are you."

Joey grumbled, but sat up to be more obliging. "How're you doin'?" He yawned. "Any luck with translation?"

"_No."_

"…Pity…is it lunch time yet?"

An aggrieved look. "Is food all you think about?"

"Food, dueling, sleep…isn't it a wonderful life?"

His words earned him another cushion.

"Do you _mind?" _ The blonde rubbed his head, "You could give me brain damage."

"You've got to _have _a brain first." Hikari was put-out. "Now will you actually _help _me with this damn thing?" She brandished the scrap of paper on which her riddle was written.

"Must I?"

"If you _don't-" _brown eyes glinted rather…_menacingly, _"-you're gonna wake up one morning and find your baby photos splashed all over the papers – both Muggle _and _Magical."

Joey was at her side before she had time to blink. "So…where d'you wanna start?"

**(break!)**

Yami had officially finished his responsibilities to any animals that fell under his care that day…or at least, made a pretty good attempt at it. He'd seen Remus about Seraph; deposited the salamander back the fire in his room; went back down to the kitchens and requested a large supply of pepper to be sent up his room; and arranged with Dobby – the elf had insisted – for his fire to be kept lit. Then he'd visited Amber, his owl, given her a treat, and went down to check on his cat, Cleo, and given _her _a treat as well. Then he'd headed for Hagrid's, intent on finding the half-giant's falcon. Hagrid hadn't known of the hawk's whereabouts, but had dragged Yami in for some tea and homemade biscuits – which he'd dropped in his pocket when the Gamekeeper wasn't looking.

After that, he was, quite bluntly, _exhausted, _and happily collapsed beside the lake under what he'd come to regard as 'his' tree. And would've happily _remained _collapsed, if Bakura hadn't disturbed him.

Baka thief.

"What _are _you doing?"

"Being dead." Yami calmly rolled over onto his side, away from the inquisitive amber gaze Bakura had directed at him.

"You do that anyway." The tomb-robber moved around, so he stood on the pharaoh's other side.

Again, Yami rolled over.

Bakura moved again. "This is petty."

"Bakura, to quote some of your hikari's _wonderful _language: _sod off." _Another roll.

The thief smirked-

And sat down. "You're getting grass in your hair when you move, not to mention all the dirt on your clothes."

Stony silence.

"I'm not going away."

A low grumble. "You never do."

Again, Bakura smirked. "It's my trademark. Are you going to get up any time soon?"

"_No." _

"Ah, yes…I forgot." Amber eyes gleamed. "You're busy being dead." A long pause, as the albino regarded the other's back silently. "I hate to break it to you…but you _do _realise you've been dead for a while?"

"With three thousand odd years of being such tomb-robber, I _can _say I noticed."

"It's the little things that matter."

Suddenly, Yami laughed. "The _little _things!" He turned, sitting up. "I don't class joining the ranks of the deceased as '_little'!" _He pulled his outdoor cloak off, moving so he could sit on it.

Bakura's voice was a little quieter. "Are we deceased?"

The pharaoh sobered. "Well…we're not dear and departed." A mirthless grin. "We're still _here _for a start."

"What afterlife would take me anyway?" The albino glanced up at the cloudy sky above. "Heaven wouldn't have me-"

"-and Hell'd be too afraid you'd try to take over." Yami quipped, smirking when the other glared at him.

A slender eyebrow was raised. "What happened to the good little pharaoh who believed in Judgement? Who swore I'd be cursed with oblivion and my heart devoured by Ammut?"

"Oblivion's too good for you." The Puzzle Bearer's voice was dry. "And you'd probably give Ammut indigestion."

"Oh you _are _in a happy little mood, aren't you?" Bakura stretched, getting to his feet. "Walk with me."

"Why on earth should I?"

"Because Yadounishi's asleep, I'm bored, Yugi's busy and there's nothing else for you to do at this present moment in time but brood."

"How do you know Yugi's busy?"

"You're brooding. And you're getting defensive, which generally means I'm right about something."

Ruby eyes glowered. "You're insufferable."

"I'm also older than you. I have the right to be."

"You _cannot _use age as an excuse for your insufferability."

"…Is that even a word…?" Bakura grinned when Yami growled, regarding the pharaoh with gleaming eyes. "I'm not leaving till you walk with me."

Frustrated: "Why in Ra's name do you _want _me to walk with you?"

"This…" Amber eyes dimmed slightly, the tomb robber sweeping an arm out as if to encompass the school and its grounds they were currently in, "it's this place. The magic here…puts me on edge, all of us I guess. It affects the Shadows; you've felt it."

The words dropped into the sudden silence that fell, deafeningly loud.

Yami stood.

**(break!)**

"Hermione!"

The yell cut through the nigh-silent library, startling all its occupants. Madame Pinch _glared_ at the noise-offender, and Hermione dropped the large pile of books she'd been carrying – earning _her _a grade three glower as well.

Harry and Mokuba emerged from where they'd been studying the map behind the many shelve, curious gazes fixed on their now-blushing female friend, who'd hastily bent down to gather up her fallen pile. Ron was helping her…as was a New Victorian student – apparently the person who'd called out.

A mound of the books was dumped on a nearby desk.

"What did you have do yell like that for?" Hermione was less than pleased, fixing a sharp gaze on her American helper – a Miss. June Summers.

June was unrepentant. "I wanted your attention."

"And you couldn't think of a better way to get it?"

"I've been looking for you _everywhere. _I asked people – they didn't know where you were!_"_

Ron snorted. "You mustn't have asked around much. Anyone who knows Hermione knows she spends a large majority of her time in the library."

The American ignored him, focus on Hermione. "Kaiba's gathering up the rest of our group later; we're going to work on the riddle together."

"Nii-san's actually working with you?" Mokuba couldn't keep the surprise from his voice, approaching the group with Harry at his side.

A dry smile. "I believe Marcus – the Durmstrang boy – overheard him muttering something about being shown up by a dog? We weren't really sure-"

"_Joey." _Mokuba grinned, turning to Ron. "You've been working with Joey?"

The red-head nodded. "Sure. He's a funny bloke, my group chatted a while trying to work things out."

June nodded. "Yeah…anyway, we're meeting up at about…half three, in front of the Hall." She looked at Mokuba. "I almost forgot. Your brother says you're not going to the fireworks this evening unless you've finished that Transfiguration essay."

The Japanese teen winced.

**(break!)**

Yami and Bakura were perhaps the world's biggest conundrum.

They were complete opposites, yet so completely the same the mind boggled just thinking of them. Both born of Egypt, of the life-giving Nile, yet at polar ends of the social scale.

Yami had been a Prince, raised to be a Pharaoh, surrounded by family and friends till the day he died. His had been a life of luxury, of mystery, and of magic. He'd been brought up in a world of politics, and had learnt to manoeuvre his way through daily court intrigue with a practiced ease. He had been the most powerful man in all of _Khemet, _and the wielder of the Millennium Puzzle, key Item in the circle of Seven. He was the Master of Shadow, and he possessed unmatchable power. Many an Egyptian had once noted it was lucky such a powerful – and wise - being ruled them, and was not held under the sway of another. To control one with energy to shatter a person's mind, their soul…who was capable of taking the world and _owning _it…

Bakura, in juxtaposition, had been a thief, brought up in a village of those who hid from the law. Born before the pharaoh's son, he was older, more edged, losing his family and friends when the Pharaoh ordered the creation of the Millennium Items. Of the hundred lives at Kuru-Eruna, his had been the only one spared, forced to hide and watch the slaughter of his people. Alone for most of his life, consumed by his hate, the murderers of Kuru-Eruna had created more than the Millennium Items the day the thief village fell. Bakura had become a tomb robber, cold and hard and unstoppable, vowing revenge on the Pharaoh. And when that Pharaoh died, shifting that revenge to the man's son. He'd stolen the Millennium Ring, taken the Item's Shadow and merged with it, opposed Yami – then Atemu – with all his anger, his title: King of Thieves. His had been a world of darkness, of cut-throats and the dead. Uncontrollable.

Yet…

Yami and Bakura were both proud, _stubborn _men. Powerful wielders of the Items, and both experienced Masters of Shadows. Both were the only remnants of a lost age, and the last few keys in an eternal struggle for power. Both had fought for those they had loved, and both _still _hung onto their all but forgotten past. They were both spirits, having both been locked away in their Items while the world they had known crumbled and turned to dust and ashes. Their personalities weren't all that different either…

They were so _compatible, _Ryou had once complained, they should've been friends.

"You're blaming this on _me!"_

"Of course I'm blaming this on you! Who else does it look like I'm yelling at!"

Yugi had shrugged.

_Some things just aren't meant to happen._

**(break!)**

Yami was furious. He'd gotten up; he'd _walked _with the blasted tomb robber, and listened as the other talked. He'd talked as well, and the two had actually had a partway-_civil _conversation. They were still at the lake's edge, and had been conversing for a while.

Predictably, it had degenerated into a slanging match.

"Why do you always blame me! What have _I_ done!"

"What do you mean 'what have _you _done'! What _haven't _you done!"

"Excuse me, _you're _the one that's tried to kill me so many bloody times Joey started keeping a tally on his bedroom wall! And _he _ran out of space!"

"You banished me to the Shadows!"

"You _deserved _it!"

"I tried to help Marik!"

"Only so you could get his Millennium Rod!"

"I saved my hikari!"

"Only because you knew if I'd attacked _him_ I would've killed him – wiping out _your _miserable existence as well!"

"Your father ordered the destruction of my village!"

"My father knew _nothing _of that village! He was innocent!"

"_Ha! _Your father's hands are covered in Kuru-Eruna's blood; and I _will _see to it that I have my revenge!"

"On _who_?"

"On him!"

"Then what in the name of _Ra _of you persecuting _me _for!"

Silence, apart from harsh, ragged gasps as two spirits tried valiantly to get their breath back.

Yami straightened, his voice slighter softer as he looked at Bakura.

"What have I done?"

Amber eyes narrowed, the thief's words a low hiss of malice. "You were raised a rich brat, spoilt and coddled. Your father _loved _you; he had the chance to watch you grow. Did mine see me? _No. _He was murdered, murdered in cold blood so your _father _could have his precious _'peace'." _

"…The Items brought peace…" Yami was wavering.

"What peace have these Items ever brought! Would we even be _here, _Pharaoh, if not for these bloody Items! Think of it! Without these Items, _I _would've grown and died in _Khemet, **happy. **_I would've seen no need for revenge, never tried to kill you, take your Puzzle, try to resurrect Zork. What need would you have had for the Gods? There would've been no Battle City, no Tomb Keepers…" Bakura's tone darkened further, spite creeping into his words. "Ask _Marik _what the Items have done for him. Carved runes onto his back, created an evil in him that wanted to destroy the world to end its own suffering. He _killed _his own father Pharaoh! Your daddy's precious _Items _are _evil. _From their very birth all they've brought is _pain _and _death _and _suffering. _Tell me Pharaoh, where is the peace?"

Anger rose in Yami's voice again. "There was a war in Egypt! My father had the Items forged to stop it! They brought peace then!"

A snort. "They brought a temporary lull, Pharaoh. No peace has ever come from Darkness, nor ever will to it."

"…Seth-"

"-was traumatised. His entire family had died, as well as his friends. Everyone abandoned him. His father, his would-be _girlfriend, **you…**you…_just…faded away in his arms. Disappeared. The one who was as close as a brother to him." A scornful look. "…Sure, he wiped all records of you very well…but he also wiped knowledge of the Items."

They were treading dangerous, _dangerous _ground.

"_Bakura_." Yami's voice was quiet. "We've been over all this before. All it ever brought us was hurt."

Sharp amber eyes fixed upon him. "Your village's death is _not _something you easily _forget, _Pharaoh."

"I'm not asking you to." The other forced patience. "The past is what makes us who we are, but so too does our intentions for the future." A long pause. "It does not do to dwell amongst memories."

Bakura's jaw tightened, his tone suddenly deadly soft. "Say 'get over it' Pharaoh, and you will not _live _to regret it."

Yami continued smoothly, as if he hadn't heard. "I know I will never forget you dragging my father's corpse from its tomb, nor the countless times you tried to murder my hikari and I to gain my Puzzle. When you attempted to hurt those I hold dear. They're things you've done, but…_I've _done 'things' too."

Internal debate.

"_Bakura. _I'm not asking for friendship; I'm not even asking for _civility-"_

A pale hand moved suddenly, covering the ruby-eyed spirit's mouth.

"Pharaoh…shut up."

Crimson eyes glared.

A lazy smirk flitted across Bakura's face. "You use too many words for a simple sentiment, brat." He pulled his hand away. "It was beginning to get annoying."

"I was having a serious-!"

"I know, I _heard." _The albino drawled. "As much as you love the sound of your own voice, I felt I just _had _to cut short your little dissertation."

"I wasn't-"

"You _were._ I got the point of what you were trying to say pretty quickly-"

"And?"

A slight hesitance. "And…I guess…I agree. We'll let sleeping dogs lie." Bakura paused. "Stop it."

"What?"

"You're beginning to smile."

"What, I can't _smile _anymore?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It annoys me."

"My smiling annoys you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know; it just does. Now stop it."

"Why?"

"You look like a demented hedgehog."

"…_Excuse _me?"

"Oh, get over it."

The next few seconds happened so quickly everything just seemed to _blur; _later on all Yami would truly recall was Bakura's hand planted directly in the centre of his chest and an almighty _shove-_

And in the next minute there was a tremendous _splash, _and he was breathing lake water.

_Blue…Bubbles…Light rippling across his face, glimmering waves and endless, infinite greeny-blue and…**song…**_

Yami surfaced, coughing and choking, dreamy moment well and truly _over, _his lungs burning with the need for oxygen. He gulped in great lungfuls of air, his hair sticking unpleasantly to the backof his neck and water streaming down his face in rivulets. Blonde bangs were plastered to his cheeks, and wet leather clung tightly to his skin.

_Thank **Ra **I took my cloak off before…_

Ruby eyes narrowed, the pharaoh swimming smoothly to the lake's edge and standing, so that the water only came up to his knees.

Bakura hastily took a few steps backwards, disliking the dangerous gleam in the other spirit's eyes. Really, when Yami stood like that; with water dripping from his hair, his face, his very _fingertips; **soaking**_, wet to the skin with eyes of fire burning out at him through drenched bangs of ebony, ruby and dark gold; Bakura could quite easily believe that there was such a place as Hell _and, _furthermore, its Master didn't _like_ him very much.

The pharaoh let out a low hiss, beguilingly deceptive. "_Tomb-robber…" _

"…Pharaoh…uh…" Bakura's charisma and legendary wit seemed to have deserted him. "…Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?"

"_No." _Yami made as if to grab the other-

But he suddenly stopped, shock still, ruby eyes widening slightly.

_Wait a minute….**song?**_

A thoughtful gaze was turned back to the water lapping around his knees. "…There's something in there…"

"Yeah, a giant squid." Bakura raised his hands when the pharaoh glared at him. "I'm not kidding! There really _is _a giant squid in the lake; some of your professors here confirmed it."

Yami's voice was flat. "The last I checked, squids don't sing."

Surprise, barely veiled curiosity evident in amber orbs. "You heard singing?"

The Puzzle Bearer nodded-

Before finally grabbing hold of Bakura on the lake's edge and pulling the other in. There was a tremendous _splash, _and Yami watched – smirking – as Bakura floundered for a few seconds, wrestling with himself in the water for a short while before he got back his bearings and re-found his footing.

An almost idle note from the pharaoh. "…You look like a drowned _cat_."

Amber eyes glared, lake-water sticking white to already pale skin. "What the hell did you pull me in for!"

"I believe the quote is 'payback's a bitch'."

"Pharaoh…I'm bloody _freezing!"_

"Now you know what I feel like." The monarch smoothly retorted, stepping forwards a little more so that water submerged his waist. He shot a pointed glance at the albino. "Are you coming?"

"Why the hell _should _I!"

"Fine, be that way." Yami shrugged carelessly. "I always figured you for a coward."

Bakura hissed like an angry cat, suddenly stalking – well, wading with a stalking sort of gait – forwards and grabbing hold of the pharaoh's shoulder.

Seething amber eyes fixed on ruby, defiant. "Bring it on, pretty-boy."

Yami sniffed, brushing the other's hand off his shoulder rather disdainfully. "If you will, but I refuse to wait for you."

"…'_Wait _for me'!"

The other only smirked again, the two now deep enough in so the water was up to their armpits – their shoulders, in Yami's case - before taking a deep breath and diving below the surface.

Bakura let out another hiss, and rapidly followed suit.

The singing hit him immediately.

Wave upon wave of music wrapped around him, the rising and falling notes creating a bittersweet harmony that _ached _somewhere deep inside him. It was a wordless song of pain, of loss, of such deep and profound grief the usually battle-hardened thief was left dumb…until he spotted Yami again, and he was brought back to himself with rather a painful jolt.

$_So, **almighty **Pharaoh, _what do you want to do now?$

Ruby eyes were hesitant. /Bakura, I-_urk/ _The monarch was dragged suddenly down, bubbles escaping from his mouth as he instinctively gasped – and quite naturally, _choked. _And with no air…

The Puzzle flared with light, and Bakura suddenly ducked – well, moved his head skilfully out of the way – as something went flying over his shoulder letting out a loud _eeeeee. _

/I need air./

The two spirits broke the surface of the lake; Yami coughing to get water out of his lungs. "…Damn Grindylow…"

Bakura looked amused. "That was a Grindylow?"

"_No, _baka dorobou, it was a _chicken. _What in the name of _Ra _did you _think _it was?"

The tomb robber ignored the question, treading water. "Are you going back under?"

"_Yes."_

Bakura sighed, but waited while the other got his breath back, and dived under with his adversary.

To be met, quite simply, with three _very _surprised gazes. From three _very _surprised…_creatures._

/They're mermen…or mermaids, I'm not sure which./

$How the hell do _you _know that! Aren't mermaids meant to have pretty tails anyway? And be less…._green?$_

A mermaid had swam up to Yami, a webbed hand outstretched so far it almost touched the pharaoh's face. Pale blonde hair waved around its rather sharply-pointed face, gills opening and shutting in its neck as it breathed.

'_Air breather…' _The creature sounded surprised, her – Yami just had a feeling it was a her – eyes widening. '_But you felt like **brethren…' **_Her eyes sharpened, the being snapping around to face her companions, hand pulling abruptly away from Yami's face. '_I don't know why they felt the way they did but they're obviously not kin of **ours. **Look at them!' _She sounded scornful. '_Relying on petty oxygen and fire to survive. Do they know nothing of the life giving waters? Take them up to the surface.'_

'_Arya…'_ One of the female's comrades swam forwards slightly. '_I think…they do. Both of them. They're almost…**elemental. **See that one!' _She (it sounded like another girl) pointed at Yami. '_He sings of water, fire, earth and sky! Look at his **eyes… **Do you think..?'_

'**_Enough!' _**The one the second girl had called Arya snapped. '_They will be taken to the surface. No mortal can intrude on the mourning.'_

There was a snort; Arya's final companion speaking, _his _voice undeniably male. '_It has been done before, cousin. In special circumstances.' _His eyes found those of Yami's and Bakura's. '_To find air breathers that sing of all the elements…'_

$Pharaoh, have you any idea what they're talking about? Even the Ring's having trouble translating them; all I'm getting are random words and weird grunts. $

Startled, Yami glanced at the albino, who looked back more than a little frustratedly at him. /I can understand them perfectly…/ _Without _the Puzzle.

The mermen continued their argument.

'_**NO! **Leela will have a peaceful memorial with **no **strangers! Do the two of you have no shame!'_

'_Arya, perhaps you are letting your grief cloud your judgement. We all know you miss your sister terribly-'_

'_Ramiel, please.'_

The male – Ramiel – sighed, but nodded. _'I will take them to the surface. Arya, go back to the gathering, take Trisiana with you; I will be along once these air breathers are back on land again.'_

Arya nodded, smoothly turning and swimming back down to the bottom of the lake again, the other female following her.

Ramiel waited till they were gone, then turned and fixed his eyes on Yami. _'You understand me.' _It wasn't a question.

Hesitantly, the pharaoh nodded.

'_He does too, though falteringly…' _This was at Bakura. _'Odd…how can air breathers such as you two remain so long underwater without oxygen? I am intrigued…' _Slowly, the merman stretched out a hand to Yami's Puzzle, eyes widening as green skin touched shining gold. _'Mortal spirits..?' _ Eyes widened further. _'**Powerful** spirits, yet you still need air.'_

Bakura understood that one. His lungs were beginning to burn with the need to inhale. $Pharaoh-$

Ramiel smiled. _'Go up to the surface,' _he looked back up at the Puzzle-bearer as he spoke, _'and take your friend with you. You night-wielders fascinate me; I see no need to restrain you from entering the lake. Still, you need to breathe. Go up to the land, I will join you presently with something that should hopefully solve your…**difficulties.'**_

The two spirits complied.

**(break!)**

Bakura pulled himself up onto the bank out of the lake, water-soakened hair hanging over is face as he lay on the grass, content to lie still as he got his breath back. He shivered, the cool Autumn air chilling his skin, but restrained himself when he saw slanted eyes looking at him. On instinct, he snarled. "_What?"_

Yami looked away, pretending he hadn't seen the tomb robber actually acting like a normal human being for a change. "Nothing…" He picked at his clothes almost absent-mindedly, internally wondering how he was going to manage to get the clinging black leather trousers he wore _off _later that day. Wet leather was _awful _to remove.

He got to his feet, rubbing his arms to try and coax some heat back into his rapidly cooling body.

_Where **is **Ramiel?_

Almost as if on cue the lake rippled, the head and shoulders of the merman appearing from out of the water. He brandished a…_plant _at them, speaking – but the sound of his voice above the water's surface was reminiscent of nails scraping down a blackboard, completely lacking the soft articulation that Yami had heard before. The harsh screeching hurt his ears, yet still the Puzzle translated the merman's words so that they could be understood.

The Ring too decided to kick in to help Bakura, and Ramiel's shrieking language changed to a one more understandable to them.

'_It is called Gillyweed. It will let you breathe underwater for about an hour.'_

Amber eyes studied the plant the water-creature offered, the weed looking entirely too much like slimy rat's tails for the tomb-robber's liking.

Yami smirked at the distasteful expression that crossed Bakura's face, a low taunt leaving his lips on instinct. "Aww…can't the little kitty bear to take his supplements? Poor _darling…_ oh well, he could always run back to his hikari with his tail between his legs…"

The other spirit scowled, snatching up the Gillyweed from the merman. "Speak for yourself, your _Highness. _I don't see _you _leaping forward to take it."

With another casually aggravating smirk the monarch took his share of the plant from Ramiel, shrugging once before swallowing it.

There was a few seconds pause, and Bakura eyed the pharaoh curiously. Wasn't something supposed to be-?

Yami gave a low, sharp cry, doubling over to the ground, one hand clamping firmly to his neck.

Ramiel's eyes widened. _'…He needs to be in the water.'_

Ruby eyes screwed shut, the spirit of the Puzzle letting out a weird gasp-

'_Get him in the water **now!'**_

**(break!)**

Dying wasn't a very pleasant experience to live through.

The first time it had happened to Atemu his soul had been shattered into a million pieces, the seven segments of his being broken down and flung to the far reaches of time. It had hurt, like a thousand knives digging and tearing into his flesh, a deep well of pain burrowing down right into his chest and consuming his heart and mind in waves of wrenching white-hot agony.

No-one could have survived that.

His death had been…self-inflicted, a suicide he had opted for to save his people, his land and home from a great evil. He wouldn't have been able to live, knowing his death would've halted an eternity of suffering, and so, he had…died. Locked himself away – as much of himself that he were able -, erased his memories so that should he ever awaken, he would not remember. He was the last Key to the Shadow, and of the avatars of Darkness that dared to inhabit it. He had sealed himself in a golden Item for three millennia, had his very name wiped of all records and consigned himself to the Second Death, his oblivion to ensure none other would tread the path of Shadow. Or he _would _have, had he not been awoken. And became whole.

Yugi was _ba _to his _ka, _his light to his darkness. He was the child of flesh to anchor his being of spirit to an unknown world of bright possibility. A new dawn on his horizon, and part of himself. With Yugi, he had found his memories, his Power, his Heart, his Shadow, his _Name. _They had fought side by side, and his hikari had been the one to hold him as he remembered his life - _their _life in truth -, and to comfort him through it all. Yugi had endured his death with him, and suffered as Yami relearned what is was to die.

Yami was no stranger to death.

But…_dying? _The feeling, the _knowing _your life is slipping through your fingers like fine sand and you are powerless to stop it? _Nobody _should have to live through that – but he had; once. And he felt like he was doing it again…

**(break!)**

Blackness pressed on Yami's mind, his body limp as his spirit wandered. He'd passed out on the lakeside – he could only assume he'd died there -, and was currently finding his little pit of nothingness rather dull.

Until of course, he felt his world shake, and jerk him harshly from darkness into light.

…_Bakura…? _Ruby orbs saw, hazy crimson eyes staring blankly at the albino. The thief looked different…

It felt like someone suddenly flicked a switch in his brain.

$_...Baka_ Pharaoh – dammit will you come to! _Ryou's _woke up and he's doing his _nut – _bakamonou – ahou – _PHARAOH!$_

The tomb-robber was shaking him, and the Egyptian's voice was getting louder – and _shriller –_

$_Pharaoh! _I swear to _Ra_ if you're dead I'm coming up to bloody Aalu and _dragging _you back from Osiris His wrath be _damned! _You're not allowed to be dead – Ra – Anubis – _Osiris _stop this damn madness and - oh shit – _Atemu! _You're meant to be the almighty bloody _saviour _for Ra's sake – who the hell am I meant to annoy if you're not here! Get back here _right now _or otherwise – oh dammit I don't _have _an 'otherwise' just – _Atemu come **back!**$_

…_That hurts…_

Bakura's words hammered into his mind, sharp as nails being driven into his skull. And with the pain came knowledge of just _why _the thief was….panicking:- because Yami wasn't answering him, wasn't replying; because Yami wasn't…_breathing…_

His body jerked, Yami gasping and suddenly spasming as reality crashed back into focus around him.

/..W-w-/ Even his mind couldn't form words, Bakura holding him as he lay, weakly trying to sort out his muddled thoughts. /Where…/

Amber eyes brightened in relief, for an instant Bakura looking like he was actually going to _hug _Yami-

Then quickly regained his usual sadistic demeanour, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

$_Pharaoh!_$

/…Unh…/ Ruby eyes gazed at him bleakly, wondering why everything around them seemed so blue. And _wet…_why was the thief's hair doing that floaty thing…?

The albino picked up on some of his thoughts, Yami's mental defences at a nigh all-time low as he slowly recuperated.

Tone slightly gentler, Bakura answered the unspoken questions. $We're underwater, baka. You ate Gillyweed – do you remember?$ A slow nod. $It allows us to breathe water for about an hour.$

/…I'm breathing w-_water_/ Yami raised a hand to his throat, aghast.

Bakura smirked, before taking the other's hand and shifting it slightly to the side, the pharaoh's fingers encountering a soft flap of flesh that had appeared there – which opened…and closed…in time with his…

/_I have **gills/**_

**Shadow: **As I said, short update. I've been thinking of shortening my chapters again…but I'm not sure. Anyway, I realise a lot of people still want to kill me for not answering the riddle like I said I would this piece, and all I can say is _SORRY!_ I have a large majority of the other half; it just all needs ordering and fixing, and putting together into a nice, readable format. (bows head and crosses fingers) Here's for hoping I get my CPU back soon…


	18. The gift of a God

**Shadow: **…(grumbles) I had to cut loads out of this so it wasn't even _more _abnormally long. I put an excerpt on my bio I had to cut from this – I'm _heartbroken. _I really, _really _wanted to fit it into this chapter, but other stuff just squished it out. (sighs) Ah well…

Oh yes. A happy belated Christmas and a wonderful New Year to you all!

**Notes:**

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

_'Blah' _Mindspeak (generally Kaiba's method of conversing mentally), Shadow cretures' method of speaking, Merpeople

Hikari Daeron belongs solely to Hikari Daeron. Obvious, no?

_**Japanese**_

Kami-sama - God

Yami - Darkness

Hikari - Light

Aa - Yes

Nii-san – big brother

Aibou – partner/soulmate

Mon hitorou no boku – my other self/the other self of me

Dorobou - thief

Hana – blue

Hai – yes (formal)

_**Egyptian**_

Per-a'a - pharaoh

Miw-sher - kitten

Kap – royal nursery

Heka – magic

_

* * *

_

**With a Wave of the Wand**

**Chapter 18: The gift of a God**

_I hate him._

_It's a well-known fact, and these days very few people question me. They either don't care or cannot comprehend. Not that **I **care really either. Other peoples' opinions never mattered to me – still don't. I guess that's why I'm alone; even with constant companionship. I've been alone nearly all my life…_

_I guess that's why I hate him._

_Hate, hate, hate, hate, **hate **him. With all my life, my breath and my soul._

_But less than before._

_I think I'm beginning to understand him. Or perhaps, I'm beginning to understand **how** to understand him. It's a long, arduous journey I doubt I'll ever finish, for how can you ever completely know another's soul? Light ebbs my rage, clarification smoothes over my confusion. His way is strange to me._

_He hates, as I do, and I am assured a large majority of his ill-feeling is directed at me. He is slow to forgive, as am I, and he will never forget a past indifference. But he tries so much harder than I, and he is loved for it. They would miss him should he be gone. I think he needs to be loved so much more than I. I think he needs to love back. I think he is afraid to._

_I think if I were him, I would be afraid too.

* * *

_

Ramiel was useful when it came to calming the ever so _slightly_ freaked-out Yami. Joining the ranks of the fishy underworld was a little hard for the ruby-eyed spirit to deal with at first; the pharaoh's mind was still see-sawing madly from the fact it hadn't…well…been _working _not so long beforehand, so to coax an already strained mortal mind to go against all its instincts and _breathe **underwater**…_

Bakura, to his credit, had accepted the transition from mammal to fish easily enough, and he found watching the usually reserved Yami verge on a mental breakdown rather…_amusing. _

_/ I have **gills/ **_For such a small guy, Yami could sure do a lot of damage when he thrashed about. Which probably explained why Bakura was still having to restrain him, Ramiel floating about and vainly trying to soothe the panicking pharaoh.

'_Spirit, puzzle-bearer – please –'_

Yami was still struggling.

'_Mortal…'_

Bakura frowned. _This isn't working._

$Yami. $

'_Night-wielder…'_

Another thrash, and the albino inwardly groaned. _Oh, he's **so **going to kill me for this…_

Slowly, carefully avoiding all of Yami's flailing limbs; Bakura's hand crept up to the back of Yami's neck, slender fingers easily finding the thick cord that lay there, holding the pharaoh's Puzzle in place, nimble digits twining with the leather.

And giving it a hard yank.

Yami let out a choked sound, hands immediately flying to his neck, head flying back from the tightness of the cord around his throat. Ramiel let out a shocked noise, wide-eyed at the albino's cavalier treatment of his companion.

/_Bakura/_

The thief smirked, loosening his grip only slightly, still pulling on the cord so Yami's head was forced back, ruby gaze meeting his own.

$Now I have your attention…$

Yami opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, suddenly realised he couldn't use his mouth to speak underwater, and glared at Bakura, fingers scrabbling at his throat to pull the leather cord away from the precious gills that allowed him to breathe. /I…what is the meaning of this/

$In case you didn't _notice _pharaoh, $ the tomb-robber's voice was a sarcastic drawl in his companion's head, $you were outright panicking. How else was I supposed to attract your attention? $

/I- /

$You _were _panickingWith a sigh, Bakura released both his grip on the cord and the pharaoh, swimming back slightly to allow the other breathing space. $You're underwater. You're still breathing. Most people would be thankful for that. $

Dark eyes glowered at him through moving strands of gold, tanned digits splayed against bruised skin, soothing raw lines with light brushes of magic. /Tell me, tomb-robber, how is it possible for you to warp even words of comfort into an insult/

$Natural talent. $ The eldest yami sounded bored, cocking an eyebrow at the still astonished Ramiel, crossing his arms over his chest. $Something bothering you? $

/He can't hear you, dolt. / Yami still sounded disgruntled, but he straightened properly, also turning to the merman.

Ramiel, noting their gazes, concluded the spirits were done with whatever conversation they had seemed to be holding. And the Puzzle-bearer was calm, so…

'_Will you come with me now? My town lies some way away, and the Gillyweed lasts but an hour.'

* * *

_

Purity can be described in many ways.

At one time, scientists and theologians decided there were only four elements in existence, of which all matter created by God was constructed. All life, all death, all things from the dawn of time to the death of it were made of combinations of the four, exempting the four themselves. They, of course, already existing in their most basic form, were _pure. _The four, perfect building blocks of creation: - earth, air, fire, and water…terra, aer, ignis et aqua.

A person's manner and personality could be defined by the elements. Those ruled by fire were prone to violent emotions: lust, rage, grief and envy. They thought quickly, felt strongly, flashing and flickering like the red-hot flames.

Water people, by comparison, were of a much more peaceable nature. Flowing like the babbling brooks, soothing like rippling waters, those of the liquid element were content to, quite literally, go with the flow. A person favouring water could 'go with the flow' so well they lost all individuality.

Those possessing more earth than else in them were known for their steadfastness. Solid and reliable, those ruled by earth were renowned for their loyalty if nothing less. Down-to-earth in more ways than one, followers of the soil could lack creativity, too blunt and straight to the point, sharp and cutting like flint to nerves and flesh.

Air followers were the poets, the artists, musicians and writers. Artistic and creative, those of air were prone to flights of fancy, their will o' wisp attention fluttering from one whim to the next with a careless abandon. Quite simply, those ruled by the wind element had lost their feather-brained heads in the clouds.

For many, many years this was fact. Earth, air, fire and water were the elements of all existence. And then, one day, they discovered they were wrong.

The pure four were discarded, obsolete; suddenly replaced by carbon, gold, silver, nickel and iron. As the years went by the list grew longer – oxygen, hydrogen, helium, nitrogen -, new advancements of technology allowing scientists to discover more and more. The atom was found, recorded for each and every element, and once again scientists believed they'd found the building block of everything. The smallest, purest particle that existed.

Once more, they were wrong.

The atom, man discovered, was not the smallest you could go. Electrons were found – negatively charged particles -, then protons and neutrons – positive and neutral respectively. Surely, many theorised, that _had _to be it? You could go no further; get no purer than those tiny, invisible particles? Protons, neutrons and electrons…weren't they yet pure?

Apparently not.

'Quarks', they called them. Protons and neutrons were made up of quarks. Tiny particles in an even tinier nucleus in an atom that could not be seen. So small it would be impossible to see, impossible to tell whether man had finally reached the last stage, found perfect purity.

So what _is _purity? The point where you can divide something no further, when you have at last reached the most basic point? Perfect, complete, wholly indivisible and individual, infinitesimal to the point of being nonexistent. Quite sad really, as it might as well not exist at all.

Unless the scientists got it wrong again…?

* * *

_We talk often lately, he and I. I can never remember what it is we talk about later, and it never bothers me. The words themselves mean precious little to me; the meaning behind them…**that **is what lingers in my mind._

_How can someone who has everything, who looks so happy, speak words laced with such sorrow? How can grief echo in a voice that speaks of joy? I think he knows I've noticed these things about him._

_I don't think he cares anymore.

* * *

_

Marik looked through his window, at the whirling leaves of Autumn, and thought of fire.

The clear pane showed him two images: - one, the falling leaves in the outside world, the swirling drifts of red-gold, orange and yellow that danced where the wind took them, reminding him so strongly of dancing flames; and the other, himself, face so close to cool glass his breath misted its surface, hiding fire with fog. Lavender eyes, unfocused, saw neither world both intertwined, the reflection of himself overlaid over a burning existence.

A tanned finger touched the window, drawing smoothly through the condensation.

_We should set the world on fire, my little bird; watch it all burn. _Lips curved in a fond smile. _It would be so **pretty. **_

A line arched across the glass, the tip of a finger cutting a fluid path through mist.

_The world would be filled with flames, and the air with ash; falling like midnight's snow. A blanket of ash coating the earth, clinging to all it touches, so that peoples' faces are as dirty as the souls they hide within. _A quiet laugh. _Dirt clings to things, my sweet songbird, however **pure** it is. Mud shows strongest on white sheets, and paint on a blank canvas. And white becomes sooty grey, and buckles, and joins with black, as light will **always **concede and fall to darkness in a fire-lit, dancing, **crumbling **world. _

Hands slid away from the window, lavender eyes blinking and focusing on the tell-tale picture left imprinted there. A falcon lay there, its wings snapped and broken by a coiling snake. Venomous fangs dripped deadly poison, and feathers lay scattered as the hawk waited, helpless, to be devoured. Behind them red-gold leaves fluttered, burning leaves of paper, papyrus set alight.

Marik Ishtar looked out of his window once more, at the whirling leaves of Autumn, and thought of fire.

* * *

The merpeople's home was beautiful; Yami and Bakura had to admit. The water around them was wonderfully clear, the soft silt at the bottom of the lake a shimmering silver-white. Forests of tangled weeds rose up from the deep beneath them, strange fishes and creatures darting away at Ramiel and his companions' approach. Some time ago the trio had passed a rock completely covered in strange carvings, the two humans of the party stopping to admire the handiwork while their guide talked about the many boundaries between realms under the lake's surface. The rock, he said, was the one marking the land belonging to the merpeople, and under the rule of their chieftainess, the mermaid Murcus.

A haunting song drifted in the waters about them, Ramiel's replies short when questioned about the sweetly sad melody. A young mermaid of one of the many clans had died, and the merpeople as a whole were mourning her untimely passing. The deceased was but a child, and her family were distraught with grief.

$_ The songs of the dead are the lamentations of the living…_$ Bakura's voice was oddly quiet.

Yami looked at him, nodding imperceptibly when a strangely troubled gaze was raised to meet his own. /No parent should have to bury their own child. /

$Life is cruel, pharaoh. It goes on, and the living must content themselves with the future. $

'_Her name was Leela.' _Ramiel seemed to have some inkling as to what the two spirits were discussing between them, though he could not hear their words. _'She was Trisiana's sister, which I hope explains her behaviour towards you earlier. Leela's death has upset her greatly – they were very close.'_

Yami nodded at the merman to show he had heard, motioning for the other to swim on to wherever he was leading them. Ramiel obliged, and his 'guests' followed.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination, an underwater city suddenly appearing like a mirage in the water. It was all too real though, as testified by Bakura when he miscalculated a stroke and accidentally swam into one of the many stone walls that bordered the merpeoples' buildings. The albino hissed, rubbing his arm where he'd smacked it against algae-stained rock, internal curses against fins and flippers flowing through his mind in an uninterrupted stream. Yami spared him an amused glance, and the scowl that was sent back to the former pharaoh was quite enough to fully express the thief's feelings without accompanying vocals.

The amusement died though, when they reached the city square.

A large gathering of merpeople was packed into the square, rings upon rings of them of all ages clustered around the roughly-hewn statue that was the centrepiece. At the statue's sides a choir sang – the source of the bittersweet melody that had first caught Yami's attention when he had fallen into the lake. At the sculpture's base a rock had been placed, draped with a blanket made of plaited weeds and plants. Upon the blanket a young mermaid had been laid, from Ramiel's earlier information Yami and Bakura knew the child to be called Leela.

The girl was perfectly, perfectly still. Her blonde hair – not yet changed to the dark green that marked the adults of her kind – had been tied back with string threaded with coloured pebbles and stones, her hands crossed neatly over her chest. Her tail gleamed faintly in the light filtering down through the world above the lake, silver-white scales a pretty hue any young mermaid would have been proud to possess.

Ramiel, Bakura and Yami, upon entering the square, stopped, watching the proceedings silently. Affairs continued smoothly, the merpeople unaware of their visitors –

Until of course, one of the choir members happened to glance up, and caught the crimson gaze of a young pharaoh. She faltered –

And the song fell apart.

As one, an accusing gaze was heaped upon the poor water maid. She deftly held her hands up though, and pointed at Yami and Bakura – who immediately adopted the traditional deer-caught-in-the-headlights look as the _entire _merpeople population of the Hogwarts Lake turned around to _glare _at them.

Oh, and Ramiel of course.

Cold, alien eyes looked at them, wave upon wave of tangible hostility crashing upon the two spirits and guide. The animosity was palpable, and had the two Kings been anyone else they would've flinched. Ramiel did, but his was because he dreaded the potential backlash his actions could call upon him at a later date.

They were clearly not welcome, yet Yami…just couldn't leave it alone.

There was a strange feeling inside of the young ruler, almost nagging at him, something closely akin to his conscience – yet so totally unlike it – prompting him to move towards Leela. A few hands reached out to stop him, but suddenly halted, confused, yellow eyes staring at him in consternation. Gazes were awed, angry, fearful…feelings flickered and flashed, strong silver tails flicking in agitation.

One hand did catch the man's arm.

Long, sharp fingernails dug into Yami's skin, the professor wrenched round to face a hissing mermaid. Trisiana was furious. _'What business have you **here, **mortal? How **dare **you intrude?! This is **our **realm – LEAVE!'_

The pharaoh looked at her peaceably, silent. He could not answer the woman underwater, but his face told her he wouldn't have spoken anyway.

Further anger sparked in the one who held him. _'Get gone! **Go!' **_Fingernails dug in harder, breaking the skin.

Slowly, Yami reached around, laying a hand atop his captor's. Bemusement briefly overriding anger, Trisiana stared at him. _'I…what **are **you, elemental? I have not seen your kind before…' _She shook her head, clearing her mind of the temporary daze that had fallen over it. _'You shouldn't be here.' _The mermaid's voice had softened slightly, but it was still laced with accusation. _'This has nothing to **do **with you. Or **him.' **_She cast a disparaging glance at Bakura. _'Let us mourn in peace.'_

'_Tris…' _Unseen by the locked two, Ramiel had moved to the female's side. _'Tris, let him go. **Please. **I brought them here – it's my fault.'_

The girl turned on him. _**'You! **I specifically **told **you to take them back to the surface! What business have you bringing them here?! Leela was **my **sister!'_

Bakura frowned, sending a thought along to the still Yami. $What are you up to, pharaoh? $ An unfocused gaze looked his way, and the albino's frown deepened. $..._Pharaoh? $_

Tris was outright arguing with Ramiel, her grip slowly loosening on her captive's arm as their words grew ever more heated. Eventually, it drew away completely, leaving deep, crescent-moon indentations on smooth, caramel skin. Yami stood free…and he took the opportunity to continue moving towards Leela.

A sharp voice echoed across a seemingly one-sided bond. $_For Ra's sake –**Pharaoh! $**_

There was no reply from the Egyptian King, Atemu standing at a dead girl's side and looking at a life ended all too soon.

Leela could have been sleeping, so serene she looked, but her chest no longer rose and fell as her gills no longer moved, her eyes dimmed as her spirit had fled. The image of peace… Yami stood beside the fallen sea-maid, and internally grieved for the loss of a life so young. For it was obvious Leela was little more than a child, not yet having reached the full completion of adulthood. What had taken the girl from her parents, her friends and family? Illness, accident, _murder?_ Yami didn't know. Didn't _have _to know…not to mourn.

And so he stood, watched by an irate, though insatiably _curious _Bakura – the former tomb-robber had absolutely _no _idea what his spirit companion was up to -, a wavering race, and possessed by a strange feeling within him. Almost a surety that this was what he was _supposed _to do.

And it seemed only natural for him to take Leela's hand, and press it sadly to his cheek.

For an instant, there was a shocked, _stunned _silence.

And suddenly a fierce white light, both the Puzzle and Ring going wild. Yami glowed intensely bright, he and the mermaid lost in a wash of brilliance that filled the waters.

Which faded quickly…and stares had turned to outright confusion.

Bakura's face was a mask. Mermen looked blank. Maids clasped their hands to their mouths. Leela-

_Breathed._

The mermaid coughed, eyes flickering open and staring up in utter consternation at Yami, who was still holding her hand.

'…_Do I know you?'_

A shriek split the lake's waters, a family suddenly flinging themselves on the girl and hugging her, kissing her, stroking her yellow-blonde hair. Trisiana, abandoning Ramiel without a second glance, was one of them, sobbing with happiness and joy.

The cry was taken up by all the mermen.

'_**She's alive?!'**_

Bakura's eyebrows shot to his hairline, barely restraining himself from gaping at the pharaoh. $What did you do?!$

Yami swam back a few paces, having disentangled his hand from Leela's, ruby eyes wide and…_scared? _His response was loud and shaking in the thief's mind./I didn't _do _anything!!! It just _did/_

The people of the lake hadn't forgotten the two spirits. Hands were clasped, eyes glowing with fear, reverence and awe, mouths uttering and re-uttering just how grateful the merpeople were, how they'd never forget what Yami and Bakura had done for them. Trisiana begged their forgiveness, the parents of Leela vowed their undying servitude should either need it…and Leela herself smiled at Yami, beaming when the former pharaoh permitted her to hold his hand, to hug herself against his side with glee in the jealous faces of those who were her friends. And Yami, Bakura noted with some surprise, was good with children.

But they had to go. A tightness in his chest informed Bakura the hour the Gillyweed had allotted them was almost up, and it was with some difficulty he forged his way through the crowds between himself and Yami, forcing the other spirit to acknowledge his presence – they hadn't been talking mentally for a while due to the people bustling around them; Yami had closed his end of the 'link' so he could fully concentrate on those around him. At least…that was his excuse. Bakura just got the sneaky feeling the pharaoh didn't want to be questioned about just _how, _exactly, it was possible for a child to be dead one minute, and alive the next after touching _his_ hand.

* * *

_The chamber was cold._

_Ra was just beginning to peek over the horizon, lazy gold spilling into the room and cutting through the morning mist. The air was fresh, a gentle breeze blowing in through the archway that led to the balcony, bringing with it the everyday sounds of the Black Land coming to life. Birdsong. Waves. The faint creaks and splashes of distant ships travelling up and down the Nile. The faraway bustle of the waking market, pedlars beginning to set up their stalls. _

_It was early, and Atemu was tired. Recently awoken, the pharaoh stepped into the chamber, slender hands rubbing their owner's forearms in an attempt to coax some warmth into them. The mist parted as he walked, ghostly tendrils turned gold by the dawn twining themselves about the monarch's white-clad frame. A silver cloak hung from the teen's shoulders, the cloth fluttering slightly as it caught the small eddies of wind in the room, swirling about it's wearer when he came to a halt, ruby eyes unusually wide._

_Of all temples, this was the one Atemu hated the most._

_Not that he'd **say **that of course. What fool would risk the anger of the gods? **This **god in particular? Ra, this was an immortal even **gods **feared! And fear commanded reverence._

_Even Pharaoh's reverence, loathe as he was to part with it._

_But it wouldn't do to anger the gods…_

_Atemu sighed, the sound loud in the otherwise empty chamber. He'd demanded privacy for his prayers – and he'd **got **it. It was just him. Him and the god. Him and the god in one big, frighteningly **empty **room._

_It was beginning to get lighter, the mist near completely burnt away by the rapidly widening bars of light on the floor. Yet…the god was still shadowy. The statue, the compulsory part of every temple, was still dark. And it would **remain** dark; for who willingly prayed to **this **god in the light of his eternal foe? Then again, who willingly prayed to this god at all?_

_This dark, dark god. One of the first, one of the strongest, one of the most feared of all._

_**Set.**_

_Atemu shivered, taking in the god's image with a ruby glance._

_The statue had been cut from black granite, rounded and smoothed by a skilled hand. A belt of gold hung from the god's waist, Set's staff firmly clasped in its owner's hand. In the other the god carried an ankh; the symbol of life and power only the immortals and their chosen could wear; and around Set's strong neck a gold collar was fixed, heavy and proud. The statue stood taller than the pharaoh, its stance that of a professional fighter. Powerful. Awe-inspiring. **Frightening. **It was only with the gods' grace Atemu managed to hold back a shudder, and even then a chill crept the young King's spine. Set's head…_

_The arch-fiend's head was carved of the same stone as the rest of him, yet it seemed to have taken on a whole different texture than that of the statue's body. Set had a grotesque head, that of an unidentifiable animal with a long, curved snout and queer, box-shaped ears. The god's eyes were onyx, deep and dark and empty, and to look into them was to slow time, bleak soulless pits dragging Atemu down with them to nothing._

_The pharaoh broke eye contact, another shiver rolling through his frame. Still though, he knelt, closing his eyes and breathing in the sweet-smelling morning air. Resting his hands upon his thighs he made himself comfortable, gradually relaxing himself by forcing the thoughts of Set's lifeless gaze from his mind. Pushing unease away he found peace, and then set about performing the task he had originally come there to do._

_He prayed.

* * *

_

Seto Kaiba was beginning to develop a distinct dislike to the Hogwarts' chairs.

Upon settling himself in one of the accursed objects in his room preparing to work Kaiba had discovered the thing to be too short for him, requiring his long legs to be tucked under the seat in an uncomfortable manner, laptop perched haphazardly on his lap. Shifting about for a good half hour had achieved no better results, and sprawling across his bed had given him a crick in the neck. A good rant at the upholstery later and a squeaky house-elf was at his disposal, carting to and fro various chairs in an effort to please the finicky, grouchy and much put-out CEO of KaibaCorp. And they were _all _either too small, too wide, too thin, too hard or just plain damn _uncomfortable. _

Fifty-three chairs later, two beds, a pouffé, bean-bag, foot-rest, sofa and a couch, Seto Kaiba opted to sit on the floor, leaning back against the desk that had also oh-so thoughtfully been placed in his private room, opening his laptop and _finally _settling down to work.

Only to be interrupted half-way through his third sentence by a familiar voice in his mind.

'_You know…your original past incarnation had the same problem, master. **He **could never find anywhere comfortable for his notable height either.'_

Slender fingers stilled on the keys. _:-I don't have the time to talk to you now. :-_

'_You're not talking to me – at least, you weren't until a few minutes ago. **I **was talking to **you.'**_

A faint growl, blue eyes determinedly staring at the report their owner was attempting to write. _-:Either way, you're still disturbing me.:-_

An elegant sniff. _'The report is unimportant is the grander scale of things.'_

_-:I have very little **interest **in the grander scale of things.:- _A few more words typed in, a quick frown and a press of the backspace button. _-:Keeping my company running **is.**:-_

'_Oh **please.' **_A white fang gleamed as its owner bared its teeth in an amused smile. _'The report you're so insistently tap-tapping away at is nothing more than backlog. If you fail to complete it, it will have little or no affect on the day-to-day running of KaibaCorp.'_

Kaiba scowled, internally glaring. _-:You're a dragon. What would **you **know of running a multinational corporation?:-_

They was a warning rumble in the brunette's mind-

And something _grabbed _him, yanking him…_inwards?_

Kaiba felt the joys of going smack into a stone floor. _Hard. _And the embarrassment that came from knowing someone you really _didn't _want to witness you make an idiot of yourself just had.

A sparkle in the air around him. _'Welcome to your soulroom, master. I think it likes you.'_

A low grumble, Kaiba pushing himself up onto his knees and rubbing his – exceedingly – sore front. "If it decides to treat me like this when it _likes _me remind me to never offend it."

A smirk. _'It's your inner self, Seto. It takes a great pleasure from being utterly contrary – not to mention a tad sadistic where stubborn assholes are concerned.'_

The brunette's legendary scowl twisted his features, low mutters issuing from his throat as he shakily rose to his feet. "Tell me where, and how to kill it."

'_You can't.'_

"_Wonderful." _Blue eyes were cast to wherever the heavens were in the dark place their owner had found themselves in, sweeping the shadows with ingrained habit. "So I'm stuck with it?"

'_As long as there's a form of 'you' around, master – **yes.' **_A white dragon flapped lazily into view, happily landing beside the huffing CEO. _'It is good to see you.'_

"And you." A nod to the gleaming lizard. "Though I really should be working…"

'_You're **always **working.'_

_I'm always busy, _was the swift retort on Kaiba's lips, but he stifled it, stepping closer to his monster. "Perhaps. I _do _have a lot of work to do."

'_You're cranky too.' _Was her snippy reply. _'Especially to the Pharaoh and his light.'_

"They annoy me."

'_You annoy them.'_

"I annoy a lot of people; it doesn't mean I have to be nice to them."

There was a rumble of laughter, the white dragon dipping her head to rest it on the ground beside Seto. _'You will have to make it up with them sometime, master. You have known them since your time in Khemet, and they have been close to you ever since. To destroy three thousand years worth of friendship and family love over a mere trifle of an argument would be folly. Remember, blood is thicker than water.'_

Kaiba snorted, brushing back some of his fringe that had fallen into his eyes. "Stop quoting your philosophy at me. I don't believe in all that mumbo-jumbo, so don't waste your breath."

'_Your consideration is touching.' _The dragon's voice was dry.

"My consideration is non-existent where your abnormality is concerned. I deal with only the saner aspects of life – namely those that can be **proven **in reality."

'…_And talking to dragons in your head fits perfectly within those wonderful little boundaries of yours?'_

"I have two words for you: - **Coffee deprivation."**

The female creature let out a long-suffering sigh, nudging her master gently with the tip of her snout. _'Your heart lies in three dragons, master, it always has, and it always will. But it is up to you to find and cherish those dragons for yourself…'_

Kaiba frowned, laying a hand on shining scales. "What are you on about? I've already found all three of you – all four, if you must be pedantic. You're right here. You know I cherish you -"

'_I am not talking about myself and my brethren, Seto.'_

The frown deepened. "Then wha-?"

'_Not everything is as it appears, master. You will realise this when illusions fade, and what you never knew you had is gone. You build your heart upon more dragons than the ones you hold within your deck, Seto, and you must remember that not all them are necessarily white.' _The faintest impression of a smile, scales rippling and shifting under Seto's hand as his dragon moved, stretching her wings to take flight.

"Hey-wait a minute-" But his monster was already up in the air, flying off. "Kisara! Come _back here!"_

The dragon continued to fly away, but sent a thought his way. _'Something troubles you, master?'_

"You know fine _well _something troubles me!" Kaiba yelled into the emptiness of his soulroom. "What the hell did you mean? And how in the name of _God _do I get out of here?!"

'_Try the door.'_

"_What _door?!"

A mental smirk was sent his way; Seto could _see _the damn thing even though Kisara had practically faded from his sight. _'Try looking around you, master. You are not so much a fool as to even subconsciously create a room without an exit.'_

"But…_where…?"_

A huff of exasperation from the shadows. _'This is **your **soulroom, master; **I** merely have close access to it. Try looking about you! If you will it, you could bring forth what you truly desire.'_

Kaiba scowled, a low growl issuing from the back of his throat as he – reluctantly – followed the white dragon's advice, blue eyes razing the depths of his soul solidified with an icy glare.

_Darkness, shadows, **more **darkness. _The brunette's legendary temper bubbled and seethed under the surface of his skin, liquid magma racing through his veins, his heart pumping hot rage throughout his tall frame. _What bloody **door **was Kisara talking about?! _

Kaiba whirled on his heel, stalking about his room like a caged panther. He could make out nothing in the gloom, the murk seeming only to thicken just to spite him in his frustration.

"Dammit…what _door?!" _The CEO swore his soulroom was laughing at him, as the shadows about him grew thicker still.

A memory flew back to him of wise words spoken to him barely half an hour ago.

_It's your inner self, Seto. It takes a great pleasure from being utterly contrary – not to mention a tad sadistic where stubborn assholes are concerned._

Oh…why did _he _have to have the unruly soulroom? _Yugi _was the one that was forever preaching about this sort of stuff – why wasn't _he _stuck with this…inky _blob _as a solid soul?

_Ah yes, because **that **fits him **so **perfectly…_ Kaiba was grousing. Even his mind was disagreeing with him, his inner self deciding to provoke him for the sheer hell of it.

_**Kami-sama…**I hate me. _With a mix between a sigh and a growl the Chief Executive of KaibaCorp collapsed on the ground in a rush of piqued aggravation, descending into what Mokuba – or Yugi and Yami, for that matter – would cheerfully dub 'a royal _sulk'. _

And a grey-metal door promptly appeared right in front of his feet.

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed, looking up at Mokuba from the seventh book she'd scanned through that lunchtime. There was nothing even _remotely _helpful in it relating to the riddle, and she had a nagging feeling Ron's earlier outburst against book research could actually have some truth in it, loathe as she was to admit it. Despairingly she glanced about the library, once more coming to rest on the black-haired Kaiba who sat opposite her.

"…So…how's your essay going?"

Blue-grey eyes lifted from hasty scrawls to look at her, Ron and Harry following their friend's example, glad of the interruption. Mokuba blinked. "Huh?"

"Your essay," Hermione reiterated. "Are you almost finished it?"

"Ano…" Absent-mindedly, Mokuba rubbed ink-stained fingertips together. "I…guess so? In all due honesty, I'm not really sure what I'm talking about." He wafted a hand over his page, trying to dry the ink. "I just started rambling and hoped I'd reach a point sometime."

Ron grinned. "Don't worry about it, mate. Me and Harry have been doing that for _years." _Harry fervently nodded his agreement, and the female of their party _tched. _

After hearing of his deadline they'd all opted to let Mokuba do his Transfiguration essay instead of helping them research the riddle as he'd originally been roped in to do, none of them wishing the youngest Kaiba to miss the Bonfire Night fireworks that night. Hogwarts didn't usually set off fireworks, only deciding to show off that year due to the large influx of guests, and no-one wanted to miss them. Harry and Ron however, were still stuck researching with Hermione, neither of them having an excuse as good as Mokuba's to get out of it. Their participation though was reluctant, and they took every opportunity to avoid trawling through the copious amounts of literature stored in their school library.

Hermione frowned at her two, long-time friends. "You should pay more attention in class."

Ron looked wounded. "Hermione, are you asking us to be people other than ourselves? We thought you loved us for who we really _were."_

"Oh, of _course _I love you for who you really are, Ron. Harry too." The girl's words were sweetly dry. "It doesn't mean I have to necessarily _like _you for it."

Mokuba snorted, quickly smothering his laughter when Madam Pince sent a particularly nasty glare his way. Hastily, he bent his head over his essay once more, the pinched form of the Hogwarts librarian reminding him all too easily of the stern glance of one professor McGonagall, and the report that would no doubt be made to his brother if he failed to hand his work in on time. "This makes no sense."

"Let me have a look at it." A hand was stuck under his nose, grey eyes staring at it with some bewilderment.

"What?"

"Let _me _have a look at it." A wave of the proffered limb, Hermione smiling kindly at the black-haired teen. "I usually check Harry and Ron's stuff over anyway; why should yours be any different?"

Mokuba frowned slightly, his usually bright expression marred by a wrinkle in his brow. "Thanks for the offer Hermione, but no."

Hermione's smile faltered, her expression shifting to a '_huh'? Nobody _ever said 'no' when she offered to read over and correct work for them. Hermione's checking-over meant a comfortable _pass _instead of a _fail; _usually only idiots turned her down.

"_What?" _Ron stared at the foreign boy in utmost surprise. "Why not?"

A faint flush stained pale cheeks, Mokuba sliding his work a little closer to him self-consciously. "I…" He cast a quick look at the female of their group, "it's not that I don't appreciate the offer, Hermione, because really, I do. It's just…" He wriggled a little uncomfortably, "it wouldn't feel right. I'm a Kaiba, we don't just…" A helpless glance at Harry, who looked back at him sympathetically, "Everything we have is _earned_." He ducked his head. "If you can understand that…?"

Startling them all, _Ron _nodded.

"Yeah…I think I can get that. In fact, sometimes I feel the same way." The red-head patted Mokuba on the shoulder, grinning lopsidedly at the other's tentative smile. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

_He smiles at me sometimes. He speaks to me honestly and awkwardly and I try to listen. He is gentle, in those rare moments, soft and malleable and so, so different. I think that was him once; that person he becomes when he smiles; him before life took him and changed him and set him in cast iron. I wonder if that is the person he could become._

_I wonder…if I was like that once. I wonder if, when he looks at me, he sees the youth I left behind. I wonder if I could break **my **mould. I wonder if he would be the one to help me._

_He smiles at me sometimes. Sometimes, every now and then, I smile back.

* * *

_

_Drip._

…

_Drip._

…

_Drip._

The sound of water droplets falling onto the grass, tanned fingers twining with the deep green and brown of the earth below. Soil turned to mud, mud sticking to clothes, brown smudges and dead leaves clinging to skin and cloth and hair.

_Drip._

…

_Drip._

…

_Drip._

Utter silence as crimson eyes followed a droplet as it slowly rolled down darkened gold, eventually gathering too much weight and falling, joining its elder brethren in the damp earth.

A soft voice broke their musing.

"You can't avoid the subject forever, pharaoh."

Long lashes flickered, dark gaze slowly rising upwards, meeting searching amber hidden behind a waterfall of white.

Yami's voice, just as soft as Bakura's:

"I'm not avoiding the subject."

_Drip._

A snort, hair the colour of snow dragged irritably away from a pointed face.

"This is the quietest I've heard you in _millennia."_

A wondering pause, slim fingers plucking a late dandelion and blowing upon its head so all the cotton-seeds took flight, floating away on the breeze. "Perhaps there are no words to say…"

A snap. "There are _always _words to say on this!" Anger rose in Bakura's voice. "What in the name of _Ra _did you _do _down there, pharaoh?!"

The two were sodden, wind-swept and water-drenched, shivering as the breeze took the lingering traces of heat from their skin and excess moisture from the air they breathed. They had been silent ever since Bakura had unceremoniously made it clear to the merpeople they were _leaving _the city under the lake, the thief's hand encircling the pharaoh's wrist and dragging the younger monarch to the water's surface. To the tomb-robber's great surprise Yami had been almost acquiescent to the action – he hadn't actively _protested, _anyway.

And then they had waded out, and sat on the lakeside, mutually sprawled out on twigs and grass and soil in an awkward silence both seemed reluctant to break.

But curiosity always _did _persist in the end.

"I-" Yami drew a breath, unconsciously raising a hand to rest on his Puzzle, "I woke a sleeping girl. From a coma."

"A coma." Bakura's tone was bland. "You know that's a bunch of bullshit as much as I do, pharaoh."

"It's perfectly feasible." Yami tried to defend his theory.

"She was _dead, _pharaoh. D–E–A–D. No way in _hell _should she have got up off of that slab and started breathing, _least _of all playing 'catch' with her friends!"

"She _couldn't _have been dead." The HoM professor refused to listen. "I certainly don't possess the ability to resurrect those that have passed on – though I can heal the sick. Leela was…sick, that's all. Like dead, near death perhaps…but not quite there."

His companion's words had descended into a hiss. "_She was bloody dead!"_

"She wasn't!"

"She wasn't _breathing _you fool, how in the name of _Osiris _could she have been alive?! You _know _what it is to be dead; you know _she _was dead _too!"_

"She was _not _dead!"

"She _was!"_

"Then how, in the name of all the _Gods, _did I bring her back?!" Yami demanded. "_How?!"_

Amber eyes glared at him, bright depths as inscrutable as those of the forever-gazing sphinx. And it was a long, thoughtful, _calculating _look.

"Wouldn't _I _like to know…"

* * *

The door was cold and smooth to the touch, metal fitting seamlessly into the darkness. It had no knob or handle, and no wall in which it protruded from. It refused to budge however much he pushed at it. Kaiba could walk right _around _it, but couldn't get it open to go _through_.

_Kuso._

"For the love of…" Kaiba sighed, smacking his head off the door's metal (there wasn't a _wall _handy). "What am I meant to say, _'Open Sesame'?"_

A giggle echoed.

In a flash Kaiba had pulled away from the door, glaring about him for the source of the laughter.

Only shadows met his eyes.

Warily, Seto leant against the door again, brown bangs flopping lazily into his eyes. The metal was chilly against his skin, numbing where it touched his flesh.

Another laugh, quickly smothered. An accompanying giggle, someone quickly shushing the culprit.

_What the-? _It didn't sound as if-

Kaiba frowned, lifting himself and walking to peer around the edge of the doorframe. All he saw was the back of the door, and, frown deepening further; he slid back around to the front.

_That's impossible._

But…wasn't a _soulroom _impossible? _Magic? _Yamis?

_Oh…_

Feeling like a fool, Kaiba hesitantly raised a hand, knocking on the door. Dull echoes sounded about the darkness, before slowly being swallowed by the black. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Dead silence.

"Open up!"

Banging at the door received no response –_why would it? _Kaiba's mind insisted, _there was no 'inside' in which for anyone to reply from_ -, and so the brunette sighed, once more leaning against metal, cursing Kisara for dragging him to his soulroom in the first place.

_Kami-sama, will **no-one** just let me do my stupid report?_

Patience, patience…Mokuba's voice chiding him for his anger and haste.

"_Onii-sama, patience is a virtue."_

Wasn't that a child's rhyme or something?

_Patience is a virtue;_

_Virtue is a grace;_

A new voice. "Grace is a little girl who never washed her face."

A nonsensical, inane, _pointless, _sing-song of a rhyme. _Wait a minute…_

Yet another frown twisted Kaiba's face as he turned his suspicious gaze back to the door again. "Hello?"

There was the faint sound of splashing, muffled conversation as three voices of varying pitch discussed something.

The brunette knocked a fist against the divide that frustrated him so. "Come on, open _up!_ I can _hear _you in there."

Stunned silence for a few seconds then-

"What if we don't _want _to?"

"What do you _mean _'what if we don't want to?'" Kaiba exploded. "This is _my _soulroom! _Open up!"_

Another voice, this one sounding distinctly sulky. "Shan't."

"Why not?"

"You're being mean."

"I am _not _being mean!"

"Says he while he's _yelling _at us." Almost envision-able arms crossed over a chest, a haughty head tossed in clear disdain. "You're mean, Seto, and you know it. Why should we be nice to you if you won't be nice back?"

Kaiba felt as if he was dealing with a child – but a smart one, at that. The method of arguing was akin to that of a seven or eight year-old's, and using adult's logic against _that_ would get him absolutely nowhere.

"_Please _open up?"

A quiet whisper, the soft swish of cloth as someone bent down slightly for hushed words to be whispered into a guardian's ear.

"…Why do you want to come in _anyway?" _His tormentor's tone was distrustful. "You've never wanted to come in _before."_

"I need to leave my soulroom, and Kisara told me to look around. This…_door _is the only possible exit I've seen so far."

"And logic doesn't tell you to go _outwards _instead of in?" A snort, two other voices chuckling at the speaker's scathing remark. "For an intelligent person, _akee, _you _can _be awfully stupid at times. I don't know how we put up with you."

_I do **not **have to put up with this. _Kaiba was just going to walk away, exit be damned-

"_Hana-san, _if you leave know you'll be wandering around your soulroom for _hours." _The third voice, previously quiet, spoke up. "And you'll _never _get your report done."

Kaiba whirled around. "How did you-?"

"We're not _stupid, _Kaiba-kun." The brunette was being scolded. "No _matter _what you may think of us at times."

"Why you-"

"_Patience, _Seto-kun. Sheesh, I'm surprised your blood pressure hasn't killed you yet, what with all the tantrums you throw."

"I do _not-"_

"Denial isn't the only river in Egypt, _akee." _The second voice, and possibly the eldest and most annoying, spoke again. "But enough of this."

Kaiba sighed. "So you'll open the door?"

"Nope."

"_What? _For the love of-"

A dry comment. "You know, for someone who claims he doesn't believe in any god you sure call out to one quite often." Before the irate Seto could snap though, the voice quickly went on. "But that doesn't matter. Right now, anyway. If you _really _want to leave we'll help you."

"I do." Kaiba was being truly honest. He'd _had _it with the gloom of his soulroom, and the utter confusion being there had brought. "I really, _really _do."

"Then close your eyes."

"If you tell me to tap my heels together three times and say 'There's no place like home' I'm calling Kisara back to _blast _down that door."

There was an appreciative laugh. "Close your eyes, Seto."

Doubtfully but obediently, Kaiba did as he was told.

And opened his eyes again, about two minutes later, to find himself standing in his personal chambers at Hogwarts, his laptop closed neatly and set beside him on his desk, a baby-blue post-it stuck on it's front.

Brow wrinkling in thought, Kaiba tore the post-it off his technology, lips quirking when he read the message written on it.

_Come back and visit us soon, akee. Kansas may be home to you, but it's sure a hell of a lot more boring than Oz._

It was anonymous, but he didn't need a signature to know who it was from.

* * *

Walking in wet leather was disturbing.

Yugi resisted the urge to grimace as he squelched back up to the castle, his gloom only lightening somewhat when he realised he was not alone in his suffering. Bakura looked as bedraggled as he – possibly even more so -, blue jeans weighing the slim thief down with a hell of a lot more weight than he was accustomed to – around his lower half, at least.

_Oh, Filch is going to **kill me… **_Yugi could just hear the school caretaker now. And made sure to let his darker half know he'd be taking over to hear the man's incessant ranting, as it was the stupid pharaoh's fault he was soaked through anyway.

Yami winced from inside his soulroom, waves of silent apology flowing across the link he shared with his lighter half.

But how on _earth _had Yami ended up swimming fully-dressed in the lake anyway? With _Bakura, _of all people?

A shrewd glance at the pale-skinned tomb-robber out of the corner of his eye.

Yugi was going to make sure the two yamis would _never _forget about this. They'd be paying for it for the rest of their sorry, annoying, _irritating _lives and Kami-sama so _help _them should he or Ryou catch a chill because of the impromptu dip. It was nearly _winter, _for God's sake!

Pushing open the front door to the castle Yugi and Bakura sneaked in, managing to get across the entrance Hall without anyone noticing them. A dripping puddle marked their progress as they slinked quickly up the stairs on their way to their personal rooms, both of them breathing a sigh of relief as they passed the library and someone failed to call out-

"What _happened_ to you two?"

Yugi stifled a groan as he and Bakura swivelled around to face the owner of the voice-

And were met by the brightly inquisitive gazes of Harry, Mokuba, Hermione and Ron.

It was Mokuba who had spoken, though it was obvious by the looks on the other three's faces that they would've asked the same as their Japanese friend if they'd dared.

"…_Mokuba_." Yugi smiled, forcing the expression onto his face after shooting yet another particularly poisonous glare at Bakura. Yami chose that moment in time to appear at his lighter half's shoulder, protectiveness and annoyance mingling in his expression.

The tomb-robber smirked and shrugged, indicating that the HoM professor should answer the set question. "…After all _sensei, _they're _your _students."

"And it's _your _fault we're wet!" Yami snapped over his hikari's shoulder, tone bordering on petty. Pharaohs did _not _like getting wet unexpectedly. "And stop calling us sensei!"

Bakura's smirk grew a trifle more smug; he, Yugi and Ryou being the only ones to hear Yami's words.

"Yu-chan? Ryou-san?" Mokuba repeated his earlier question. "You're soaking! What happened?"

"We…_fell_ in the lake." Yugi smiled again, tone almost sheepish. Yami snorted.

"_Both _of you?" Hermione raised a surprised eyebrow.

Yugi's eye twitched slightly, one amethyst eye on his yami who had resumed glaring ominously at a nonchalant thief. "…Yes, we both fell in."

Hermione fought to hide her astonishment, averting her eyes quickly to glance at a book she held open in front of her. "That's a pity."

"Yes it _is, _isn't it? I don't know simply _how _it happened_." _The History of magic professor's voice was dry, and beside him Bakura decided to study the ceiling with an abstract air (further infuriating Yami).

Mokuba bit his lip to stop himself smiling, putting two and two together. "…So…who fell in first?"

"Yugi."

"Bakura."

"_I did not!"_

Ruby – Yami had finally taken over the body – and amber glowered at each other.

"_Yugi Mouto, _you fell in first!"

"I did _not _fall in first! I was pu-"

Harry coughed into his hand, discreetly cutting short the two mentors' 'discussion'. "Sirs…aren't you cold? It's just…" He waved a vague hand at the puddles that were appearing on the floor beneath the twos' feet, "…you seem to be rather wet, if you don't mind me saying so."

Yami shot another pointed glance at his adversary before turning to regard his jade-eyed student. "You're right Harry, of course. We're both wet through. Saying that…I'd best go get changed. Would you please inform the rest of our group that I wish to speak to you tomorrow noon? The fireworks tonight have rather put paid to any meetings today."

Harry nodded. "Yeah-uh, yes sir. Where shall I tell them to wait?"

"…Outside my classroom. Is that fine?"

"Yes sir."

Yami smiled at the teen, nodding his agreement and leaving – though not before shooting one last parting shot at Bakura as he went, voice barely above a low hiss.

"I'll talk to _you _later as well."

And he left, a trail of wet footprints marking his doing so.

Bakura yawned, stretching and fixing Mokuba with a shrewd glance. "…Sprog, where's your brother?" Droplets flecked the wall behind him when he flipped his hair out of his face.

The black-haired boy shrugged. "Haven't a clue. Nii-san's been busy recently."

"I _know _that. Aren't we all?" The albino's voice was curt. "Haven't you seen him at _all? Anywhere? _As much as the brat would like to, he can't just bloody _disappear _when he wants peace and quiet."

"Last time I saw Seto was breakfast. You were there too – remember?"

"Yeah." Bakura sighed, running a hand through wet spikes. "Yeah, I remember. …Ah, doesn't matter. See you." He nodded his head vaguely in the direction of the gathered four, turning on his heel and stalking off in the search of a shower and dry clothes, a second set of footsteps marching swiftly off down the corridor beside the fist array.

Ron stared after him. "How on earth did _they _fall in?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Anything's possible with Yugi and-"

"-And all the top duelists." Hermione piped up, eyes slightly sharp as they bored into her foreign friend. "Isn't that right?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Why is that?"

A pause. "…I couldn't possibly tell you."

A faint frown marred the girl's face, but before she could speak, Ron butted in. "Hey…how come Professor Mouto and Bakura were wet?"

"…Eh?" Harry's surprise. "Ron, they _told _us. They fell in."

"I know _that." _The red-head sounded offended that his fellow Gryffindor had thought he hadn't been listening, "What I _mean_ is why didn't they dry themselves off with a spell? C'mon, if _Hermione _can cast a drying spell – you can, can't you?" (Hermione nodded.) "-Then why can't Professor Mouto? He _is _a wizard, right?"

Mokuba nodded weakly. "…Right…"

"Right." Hermione concurred, then shrugged. "Maybe he's not so great with that spell. It _does _happen, Ron. There are plenty of reasons for someone not to use magic to dry off, so stop worrying over nothing."

"Who said I'm worrying?" Ron's voice bordered on indignant.

"Oh _please." _The only female present rolled her eyes. "It was obvious."

"_What did you mean it was obvious?! _I _wasn't **worrying!" **_

Hermione snorted lightly, and turned the page of her book, Ron huffing at her.

Harry hid a smile.

Mokuba bit his lip and hastily bent down to retrieve his quill from his bag.

* * *

Marik ventured out of his rooms when lunchtime had finished, and most of the students had headed off to their lessons. He really had little clue where he was going, merely wandering where his feet led him and hoping it wasn't anywhere they shouldn't. Well, not that he really would actually _care _if it was somewhere they shouldn't but _still. _One had to maintain appearances.

A commotion outside one of the many classrooms in the castle drew his attention like a moth to a flame.

A fair-sized group of second or third year Hufflepuffs (Marik couldn't tell which) was gathered outside a beautifully ornate archway, the large golden door between it noticeable for the simple fact it was _shut. _And, according to the yelling, muttering and cursing of one…Potion master, Marik believed, it didn't appear to want to open anytime soon.

It came as no surprise to the watching Egyptian to realise the door was that of the History of Magic classroom.

A snort, Marik leaning back further into the shadows of the hallway he was in so he could watch the fun undisturbed. _Does that idiot **really **think he's going to best the combined magic of Pharaoh and his light? _A tendril of his magic was flung out, a satisfied smirk curling onto the blonde's features when it brought back results. _Especially when they both leave a denizen of the **Shadow Realm** to guard their property?_ A roll of lavender eyes. _Foolish man. _

Yami and Yugi had left the spirit of a Shadow creature in the very framework of the door to their classroom; _no-one _was going to be able to open that door unless they could get past it. If, by some miracle, someone actually managed to either a) defeat the guardian, or b) convince the guardian to let them past, there was _still _all of Yami and Yugi's combined spells, hexes, locks and enchantments to get past.

It was pretty obvious to Marik, even if Professor…Snape – wasn't it? – seemed a tad dense, _nobody _was getting into the History of Magic classroom unless Pharaoh gave his express permission – and opened the door himself.

But he wasn't going to tell _Snape _that. After all, why deprive himself – and the watching Hufflepuffs – some good entertainment? It wasn't as if he could feel guilty about it either, Snape was an ogre. And, even if some tiny spark of conscience had fluttered into life inside Marik, the strange-eyed foreigner very much doubted Hogwarts' Potions master would listen to him anyway.

The man was stubborn like that.

* * *

_I wonder why life seems so determined to make practised liars out of us all. _

_Everyone lies, be they pauper or prince, beggar or King. The purest angel in the highest Heaven lies, and his deceit is equal to that of a common mortal. The fall from grace is a long one, but it is swift. Life laughs at eternal fate, and the innocent weep before succumbing to inevitable destiny._

_I lie all the time; he lies as well. We both know the facts, but know so much better how tricky the truth would be in its place. The truth would remove our protective barriers, and leave us wide open to a well-placed attack._

_I don't think either of us are ready for that._

_I really wonder how I know such things…and I wonder why he is constantly on my mind. He never seeks my company, and he never initiates a conversation with me if he can help it. I lie to him and he lies to me, and neither of us care anymore. Sometimes we tell the truth…and our masks leave us for a few brief seconds while we avert our eyes from the obvious. Though, I've glanced up, once or twice, and saw him. And he has glanced up too, and I've felt his eyes watching me._

_I wonder if he realises how young he looks then, in both instances._

_I wonder if he realises how his smile lights up his face, and his worries drop away from him._

_I wonder why I feel protective of him like that, and I wonder what it means._

_Most of all though - and it is the thought that plagues me through my waking hours, chasing me through my dreams –_

_I wonder why I really care.

* * *

_

/Aibou…what is Bonfire Night in celebration of/

Yugi looked up from buttoning his – thankfully _dry - _shirt, smiling when his yami materialised in the room beside him, leaning casually against the wall. "Somebody called Guy Fawkes tried to blow up the Houses of Parliament when the King was in attendance."

Yami's face was comical. "The British people celebrate their _King _was blown up?!"

Yugi laughed. "Mon hitorou no boku, notice how I said 'tried'. The plot failed. …Still, I bet you're glad you were never a _British _ruler, no?"

The pharaoh still looked rather dazed. "Do you know anything else?"

"Nope." Yugi finished his shirt, looking up again at his darker half. "Maybe you should go ask Ryou later? It's _his _country's history after all – 'sides, I know nothing more. I deal more with ancient history; I think Bonfire Night originated sometime in the seventeenth century. Just…keep away from Bakura, if you can help it. I don't need _another _bath today, thank-you very much."

Yami had the grace to look abashed. "I am truly sorry about that aibou; I cannot truly tell you how it can to be. It just…" He lifted his arms and shrugged his shoulders, "_happened."_

His hikari shook his head, but a smile quirked at the corners of his lips. "Ah…it did no real harm, unlike some of the _other _messes your spats with Bakura have caused. At least this time I can assuredly say that there was no physical harm to either of you and no damage to private property…" A sharp amethyst eye fixed on the former pharaoh, "right?"

The spirit nodded, his smile a tad nervous. "Right. No physical bodily damage to people and/or local landscape."

The sharpness in Yugi's expression vanished, the hikari instantly all smiles again. "That's good."

* * *

Joey Wheeler was on a mission.

Loping down the corridors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry he could easily believe himself transported back to the days of medieval Britain, himself a noble knight on a great quest to rescue a fair damsel in distress. This castle was the keep of some evil sorcerer, and it was his duty – no his _privilege – _to uphold all that was right and true on English soil.

Oh he _wished._

Joey was actually looking for Yugi. He hadn't seen his friend for a good few months before arriving at Hogwarts, and had missed him terribly. Yugi had a way of...making you _want _to see him – you missed his bright personality when he wasn't around. Being a day away from the petit hikari was bad. Being away from him for months was _awful. _

But he hadn't really _talked _to Yugi yet. Or Yami. Even though they were in the same country, for a change, in the same castle, in the same _tournament. _Idle banter was all well and good, but Joey wanted a conversation with his best friend – an actual _face-to-face _conversation – instead of a few random words here and there.

And so he'd started searching for Yugi all over the castle, being directed here, there and _everywhere _by teachers, students, and a few ghosts that had popped up out of the wall and scared the _bejeebers _outta him.

In theory, his plan had been sound. In actual reality?

_Kami, _a cabbage could have come up with a better idea.

Joey Wheeler was running, a little out of breath from all the stairs he'd raced up and down. (How many stairs did a school actually _need, _anyway?) Some bright spark had suggested Yugi's classroom to him as a possible refuge for the History of Magic professor, and Joey had eagerly raced off, berating himself for not having checked there in the _first _place. He was just getting around to calling himself some of his more…_illustrious_ names when what was bound to happen happened.

He ran into someone.

Due to the speed he was going at Joey knocked the other person over, tripping and falling splat beside his victim.

There was a long, _agonising _pause.

Marik Ishtar propped himself up on one elbow on the floor, casting a critical eye at Joey sprawled beside him. "You know, it's events like _this _that earn you such praise from Kaiba."

A dark flush stained his companion's cheeks. "Sorry."

"'Sorry' doesn't make the ground any softer." Marik grumbled as he got back up on his feet, stretching a hand out to help his American friend up as well. "Nor will it keep me from having some lovely bruises by this evening."

Joey frowned. "Hey, I said sorry an' I _meant _it! Wha' more d'you expect me to do?"

A dry look. "Just tell me what the hell you were running down the corridor like _that _for."

The Egyptian received a prompt reply. "I was lookin' for Yugi."

"Well he's not in his classroom." Marik crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. "Didn't you know he's taking a break from most teaching while this tournament's on?"

"He…is?"

"Yes, he is!" An annoyed scowl was shot Joey's way, fading into an aggrieved sigh as Marik let his hand fall to touch the Millennium Rod bound at his waist. Tan met gold, a soft glow shimmering across the Item's surface for a brief moment as lavender eyes dropped closed in quiet concentration, seeking the Puzzle. "He's in the Main Hall at the moment, yelling at Bakura. Well…Yami's yelling. Yugi and Ryou are heading for the empty lounge on the second floor." Dark lashes flickered open again. "Pharaoh and the Thief King are following."

Joey looked suitably impressed. "You can tell all that, just by touching the Rod?"

Marik shrugged.

* * *

(Yami…what is it about Bakura that rubs you up completely the wrong way?)

An irritable snort. /What _isn't _there about the thief that rubs me up the wrong way/

Yugi laughed. (Fair point, mon hitoru no boku, but I _do _wish you'd learn to get along with him better.)

/The only way either of us will ever 'get along with each other' is if one of us is _dead./ _Yami crossed his arms, haughtiness outlined in his pose. /And I'd make damn sure the corpse wasn't _me./_

His hikari rolled his eyes, smiling when Ryou, who stood beside him, looked his way. "Ryou-kun? Would you please explain to Yami about Bonfire Night? He's a little confused about it, and I'm no good with it."

Ryou nodded, waiting patiently while the bearers of the Puzzle switched places and Yami emerged from the golden Item. Seeing he had the pharaoh's attention, he began with a question:

""Have you heard of Elizabeth I?"

(The Spanish Armada Yami, remember?)

"Yes." Yami nodded.

"Well," Ryou began, "after she died her cousin – who happened to be the King of Scotland, by the way -, James, came to the throne, and became James I of England – he was already James IV of Scotland. He was a Protestant King, so the Catholics hated him. Anyway, on the fifth of November, 1605, King James was due to open Parliament, where all the lords and MPs were waiting to hear him speak. However, the day before, a mysterious letter had come to attention. Soldiers were sent to search the Parliament building…and they found a catholic, Guy Fawkes, getting ready to ignite a fuse leading to thirty-six barrels of gunpowder. Guy Fawkes and his fellow plotters were seized, tortured, then executed for high treason. They were hung till they were nearly dead, drawn on a stretching rack until their bones cracked, and quartered with a blade while they were still alive."

Yugi winced, re-taking control of the body. "And the celebrations…?"

"Everyone – well, nearly everyone – was happy the plot had failed, and well…_partied. _The fifth of November became a date people celebrated with bonfires – not forgetting the 'Guy' to burn upon them – which renewed their fear and hatred of the Pope and the 'dreaded' Catholicism." Ryou grinned. "Nowadays it's just a good excuse to let off a ton of fireworks, light bonfires, and throw wild parties."

"Are the celebrations fun?"

Chocolate brown eyes widened. "Yugi, have you never been in England for Bonfire Night before?"

"No."

The albino smiled brightly. "Then you're in for some fun. On Bonfire Night we-"

"_Ryou!"_ A sandy-blonde and lavender whirl sped into the room where Yugi and Ryou were sitting, flinging itself upon the white-haired hikari and burying the slender male in an all-encompassing glomp. "Ryou, _sweetheart, _I haven't seen you for _ages." _Marik wrapped his arms about the Brit's neck, clinging to Ryou like a second skin. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"Marik-"

"You have, haven't you?" Marik pouted, completely ignoring whatever his hapless victim had to say. "Did I do something wrong? Ryou, _darling – _I thought we were meant to _be!"_

Yugi bit his lip, trying to restrain the laughter that was bubbling within him at the flustered look on Ryou's face. His friend was trying _vainly _to shove Marik off his lap, but the Egyptian refused to be budged, wailing about how the ending of their wonderful relationship was _tragic, _and how they, as two souls, were _destined_ to be together.

Eventually, Bakura got annoyed.

The Ring dangling about Ryou's neck flashed once, and suddenly Marik found himself promptly lifted up and dumped on the floor, amber eyes glaring down at him.

The blonde smiled brightly, directing a cheerful wave at the tomb-robber from his newfound home on the floor. "Oh _hi _Bakura! When did you get here?"

* * *

_They were known simply as the 'young ones' of the palace, children of the Kap, the privileged of the next generation. The ones who would grow up to govern the land of Khemet, their heka and wisdom keeping the black land safe and prospering. A group consisting of both the royal and the holy, and a common sight about the great house; be it as a whole, or in smaller gatherings._

_This day though they were all together; six youths of varying age and size, all possessing remarkable gifts of mind and magic, all lazing comfortably in one of the palace courtyards, enjoying the morning sunshine._

_Seth was the eldest there; having seen eighteen inundations of the Nile; leaning with his back against one of the royal fruit trees. His hands rested idly on his knees, expression bored as he stared off into the great beyond._

_Next in age to the blue-eyed priest was Karimu, four seasons younger than Akunadin's child. He was a stocky youth, of medium height and well-built in the way of the traditional Egyptian. Currently he lay sprawled, a bowl of sweetened figs at his side, his arms pillowing his head as he chatted idly with his friend Shadi, a solemn teen barely a season younger than him. _

_After Shadi followed Mahado; the diligent thirteen-year-old's skills exceptional enough to challenge his elder peers, remarkable for a boy his age. Mahado had climbed one of the trees in the courtyard and lay, happily, stretched out along one of its more sturdier branches._

_Then came Isis, the only female of the party. Isis was nine, half a season off ten, and had been chosen from the priesthood as soon as she had learned to walk and talk. The girl saw visions of both the past and future, and her elders at the palace had long since determined it was she who would be destined to inherit the powers of the Millennium Necklace. She sat cross-legged in the shade, undoing the elaborate hairstyle one of the slaves had **insisted **she wore, and tying it up again in loose braids._

_The youngest of the six was the royal child, Atemu, Crown Prince of the land of Khemet. At eight he was a full ten years younger than the eldest of their group, but possessed no less dignity because of it. The Prince was wise, for a child, his answers well thought out and presented – though slanted with a charming innocence and naivety only youth could own. A pretty boy was the royal heir, with a sharp mind and amazing talent. Already he surpassed his tutors, and his magical strength was second-to-none – in truth, no-one **dared **test his powers to their full capacity. _

_Atemu sat a little way away from the others, playing with a kitten one of the royal cats had given birth to a little while before then. The Crown Prince laughed as the creature tumbled about, petting and stroking his new favourite pet. His friends were busy discussing the various faults of their more aging tutors, and judging the venerated scholars on their treatment of those of the Kap. _

_As to be expected, the general opinion wasn't very high._

"_Y'know, **we'll **be old one day." This was from Mahado, boyish face unusually solemn. "Then it'll be others mocking** us."**_

_Karimu snorted, tossing a fig at his friend. "Don't be boring. When **we're **old it'll be completely different."_

"_How?" Shadi sounded disbelieving._

"_Well…for a start…" The child cast around for ideas, eventually hitting one, "I'll get rid of master Hui!"_

_Mahado sniffed, unimpressed. "And what effort would that require from **you? **He'll most likely be dead by that time anyway."_

_The wind deflated out of Karimu's sails. "But…I…"_

_Seth smiled lazily, idly skipping another stone across the pool. "Ignore Mahado. He is obsessed with his musty old scrolls and treatises – all **he **wishes to do is **work."**_

_Mahado flared up. "Well it is better than **you, **who never wishes to do any at all!"_

_The older boy hissed quietly. "What would **you **know? **You're **only a common runt; **my **father is a High Priest!"_

"_And **my **father is Pharaoh, so the lot of you can just shut up – right?" Atemu had joined the conversation, a touch of imperiousness entering his voice. At the indignant looks shot his ways the prince only shrugged. "If we argue we'll get into trouble again." He wrinkled his nose disdainfully. "And if I'm made to memorise another **boring **priest-speech…" His words trailed off meaningfully._

_The threat wasn't required. All the children of the Kap dreaded the horrors of their elders' creative ideas on discipline, and had had enough experience of their many elaborate methods to desire no more._

_Isis tried to steer the conversation onto more amiable grounds. "So…what **is** everyone going to do when they're older?"_

_Atemu answered. "Isn't it obvious?" He smiled triumphantly. "I'm gonna be Pharaoh and rule the world for years and years and years. An'…an' I'm gonna have loads of pets and a big chariot and I'm gonna conquer **zillions **of people."_

_Seth grinned, suddenly amused. "Do you even know what a zillion people looks like?"_

"_Well, I-er-um-of course I do!"_

"_So what does a zillion people look like then?"_

"_All of Egypt…and Nubia, and Libya, and…um…" The Prince bit his lip._

_His cousin smirked. "You don't know, do you?"_

"_It doesn't matter!" A royal stamp of the foot. "I'm gonna conquer…'all that the sun encircles'!"_

_Awed gasps from Mahado, Isis and Karimu. Shadi and Seth however, were sceptical. _

_Shadi crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought Pharaoh was supposed to have power over all that anyway?"_

_Seth gave a rather unpriestly snort. "You haven't a hope in hell, brat."_

_Narrowed ruby eyes. "Just because you're older doesn't mean-"_

_The brunette cut off the boy's angry outburst with a hand over the royal's mouth. "I wasn't finished." He smiled, seeing he had Atemu's attention – and, more importantly, **silence. **"As I was **saying…" **The priest settled himself back into a comfortable position against the tree. "You haven't a hope in hell's chance without **me."**_

"_Oh yeah?" Mahado's voice was scornful. "And what difference are **you **gonna make?"_

"_Seth's gonna lead my army!" Atemu laughed suddenly, leaping forward to jump into his cousin's lap. "Aren't you Seth?"_

"_Er-"_

"_And **you'll **help me too, won't you Mahado?" The prince's crimson gaze was **adorably **earnest. "And you Shadi? Karimu? Isis?"_

"'_Course we will." Mahado smiled at the youngest of their group. "We'll **all **help you."_

_Egypt's heir smiled at them, cuddling closer to Seth. He smiled happily. "We're all gonna be friends forever. I'm gonna rule and the kingdom's gonna pr-prisp-pro – Seth what's the word?"_

"_**Prosper."**_

"_Yeah, that." A casual wave of dismissal. "When **I **rule, and with you all with me, Khemet's gonna be the best **ever **place in the **whole **world. I'm gonna have…**billions **of sons, and I'm gonna marry a pretty girl and live for ever and ever." Atemu beamed. "Isn't that right Seth?" He looked up at the older boy, smiling, only to notice the brunette had his attentions on other things. "Um…Seth?"_

_A quick shake of the head. "Later, Atemu… Isis? What's wrong?" The girl had gone awfully white._

_Isis swayed. "I…" her voice was small. "I don't feel very well."_

_Karimu gently helped her to sit down. "Here…" he gave her a flagon of water._

_Atemu scrambled off his cousin's lap and over to the girl's side. "'Sis? Sissy?" A small, worried hand took the Isis'. "Did…" the little royal took a deep breath, "Did you see a funny dream again?"_

_Meekly, Isis nodded._

_Atemu's hand tightened. "What did you see?"_

_The girl ducked her head. "I saw…" She bit her lip. "I saw your papa's Puzzle, Atemu. **Glowing."**_

_The prince smiled, relieved. "Is that **all? **Papa's Puzzle does that all the **time! **It doesn't mean anything…" He ran back to his cousin. "I can't **wait **to be grown up. Don't you think it'll be fun?"_

_Seth shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Atemu. You'll just have to wait though, everybody grows up someday."_

"_But that's **ages **away…"_

_The brunette smiled. "Perhaps, but you'll get there eventually. Just have patience."_

_Atemu sighed loudly, dropping to the ground for a seat and calling back the kitten he had forgotten throughout the conversation with his friends. "Patience is stupid."

* * *

_

Joey was content. Having followed Marik to Yugi and Ryou he'd promptly sat down beside the former, his mood taking a significantly upward turn when he saw amethyst eyes light up at his approach. From a good two hours they'd sat and discussed everything from teaching to dueling, and from dueling to life and all its complexities. Marik in turn had done the same with Ryou and Bakura – Yami, it appeared, had retreated into his soul room for some much needed rest, offering his apologies for any rudeness to Joey before retiring.

At the present moment the conversation between Joey and Yugi was very much about the party later that night, the American focused solely on the food, alcohol, and fireworks, and asking whether his old friend knew anything of them.

Yugi had tried unsuccessfully to evade the later questioning, saying he knew nothing of what the school had planned – Dumbledore could be a most _dreadfully _secret man -, but only ended up blurting out the one thing he really did _not _want to admit to his best friend.

"…'Not _go_'?" Joey's jaw dropped. "You _can't _tell me you don't want to go to a _party!"_

Yugi made a quiet, unassuming sound, hastily trying to make his escape before-

"_Yugi."_ Absolute shock-horror and indignance.

The professor winced, slowly turning to face an aggrieved Marik, who had finished whatever he'd been talking about with Bakura.

"Ma-chan-"

The blonde cut him off. "Yugi, you're _twenty-one. _What _sane _twenty-one-year-old doesn't want to party? You're a young adult! Free! Uninhibited! _Live _a little!!!"

Bakura smirked, casually stretching on the sofa before fixing a shrewd amber eye on the decidedly _nervous _Yugi. "Don't be so harsh on him Marik; you've got to remember there are _two _people in there to consider. And _Pharaoh, _I can safely vouch for, is no innocent _twenty-one-year-old." _

A spike of irritation flared through Yugi, his darker half taking the opportunity to materialise beside his hikari, incorporeal ruby eyes _glaring _at the tomb-robber.

Pointed words from the monarch: "_You're _no 'innocent' _yourself."_

A catlike smile, amber gaze smug as it slid back to Marik. "See? _Told _you so. Pharaoh's a wet blanket; he doesn't _like _'fun'."

Yami growled, anger sparking in his eyes.

Bakura smirked. "Temper, temper per-a'a…"

Marik threw a cushion at the albino. "Don't poke at him, baka. _I _want to go see the fireworks this evening, not fish you out of some god-forsaken area of the Shadow Realm."

Irritable, Bakura frowned, straightening. "I can get myself out of there _by_ myself."

Ryou sighed, nodding, appearing from the Ring – though at a safe distance from his other half. "He can and all. 'Kura just doesn't take a hint where death and banishment are concerned."

Bakura preened…before realising what his hikari had said. "_Hey!"_

To thoroughly annoy the tomb-robber further Joey took the opportunity to start an intense discussion with Marik on the many entrances and exits of the Shadow Realm, completely ignoring Bakura. It got to the level where Marik eventually dragged Joey out of the room off….somewhere else…to prove a point he was trying to explain, Ryou quickly disappearing inside the Ring again so as to avoid his yami's displeasure. Yugi took one glance at the growling Bakura and promptly shoved a dozing Yami out of his soulroom and into sole possession of the body they shared.

/…Huh? Aibou…/

(Have fun!) Was the only comment the drowsy pharaoh received from his lighter half, before the all too audible _clang _of Yugi's soulroom door swinging quite firmly shut was heard. Yami's sleepy cerise gaze fell on Bakura's, and the Egyptian's mouth formed a silent 'o'.

_Oh._

Bakura noticed the eyes upon him, bristling instantly. "Something bothering you, _sensei?_"

"Don't call me sensei." The words left Yami's mouth on instinct. "And no, nothing's bothering me. Learn some manners, would you?"

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"As if you're one to speak!"

Bakura let out a snap. "I _am _speaking, _sensei, _so shut up and _listen!"_

"Stop calling me sensei!"

"Whatever you say… sensei."

Yami's fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white, internal rage bubbling fiercely.

_I. Am. Going. To. **Kill**. Him…_

Bakura smirked, standing in a fluid motion so that he faced the irate pharaoh. "Have you ever considered anger management, sensei? I hear they do some great courses for people like you."

Yami would've snarled a reply back at him, but inspiration suddenly came to him. _Ah…_

Bakura nearly did a double-take when Yami smiled, surprise causing him to take a step back from the young professor. The monarch's entire frame relaxed, his aura turning almost…_sunny, _fists unclenching and pose suddenly languid. Blonde bangs dropped over the pharaoh's eyes slightly, ruby eyes shadowed by gold.

_Eh?!_

The albino's eyes widened unconsciously as Yami rose from his seat and approached him, Bakura taking a few stumbling steps backward again – until, however, there was nowhere left to back _to. _His back was to the wall and – oh _Ra _he was never going to live this one down – the pharaoh had him trapped.

Yami smiled once more, casually raising a hand and absentmindedly tugging at the band that held his companion's hair back. Snow-white spikes swung around Bakura's face almost immediately, that and shock causing the battle-hardened thief's face to look unusually young. Pale cheeks flushed bright pink when the spirit of the Puzzle almost idly picked up a few strands, studying them with an absent air.

Words failed the usually sharp-tongued albino, Yami's close proximity and actions causing his blush to deepen further so that he looked even _more _like a little kid and so much more less like the legendary tomb-robber he was.

Yami smirked suddenly, glancing upwards so ruby eyes met uncomfortable amber. "My, isn't _this _a strange picture…" The smug expression on the monarch's face turned catlike, slender hands flicking the hair they held back into the feathery snowfall that surrounded Bakura's elf-like features. The pharaoh stepped back, damnable _knowing _eyes taking casual note of the thief's acute embarrassment. "_'Kura-kun," _The man's voice was deceptively sweet, "you look like a little, _fluffy _kitten."

_**Kitten?! **_

Bakura yelped, brain jump-starting back into life, but all too late. Yami had already stepped further away, lips curved upward in a triumphant smirk, one hand lazily patting the flushed albino's head like one would do when feeling indulgent towards an unruly _pet._

Ruby eyes were mocking. "_Poor _'Kura-kun."

"Why you-"

The pharaoh merely laughed, smoothly sidestepping the lunge the other made at him and leaving – though not before casually shooting a comment back at Bakura.

"I'm sure I've a spare collar you could use, miw-sher; maybe we could give you a little bell?"

His companion hissed – sounding remarkably like the feline Yami then called him -, but was unable to come up with a suitable retort.

_Damn him!_

There was a muffled chuckle in the tomb-robber's mind.

$And _you _can shut it as well! $

Ryou batted his eyelashes, trying – and failing – to hide his amusement. # Look who's a grouchy puss. #

Bakura clipped him on the back of the head.

#_Ow! _Alright, _alright – _I _get _it already! Snide comments aren't appreciated.# Ryou rubbed his head, chocolate orbs baleful as they regarded his yami.

His darker half smiled patronisingly. $See? He _does _learn.$

#I'll have you know my teachers always said I was a very _able _pupil.# The hikari's voice was bordering on sulky.

$_I _never heard them say that.$

#No, that's because when _you _were around they were most often complaining on your tendency of turning our classmates into _dolls.#_

$I was thinking of starting a collection.$

#Titled _what_? _'Barbies and Kens of the mentally disturbed'? _Better still, what about '_Possessed dolls.' _By _deranged psychopath?#_

$Tell me, do your friends _know _you're a closet brat?$

* * *

"Does this look alright on me, do you think?"

Ginny stifled a yawn behind her hand as Hermione tried on yet _another _gown, pasting a considering smile on her face as the other girl turned around to look worriedly at her.

"Really, Hermione, it looks _fine." _The red-head nodded emphatically, trying to get her words to sink in. "As did the _other _six robes you've tried. There's nothing wrong with any of them." Ginny's stomach rumbled, reminding her all too strongly of the feast waiting for them in the Great Hall below, not to _mention _her brother and Harry. The youngest Weasley thought she could even here her brother's complaints all the way down from the common room – something about whether Hermione had died up here? What was _with _Hermione anyway? She was never usually _this _pedantic.

The elder girl was reaching for her eighth outfit. "Ginny, what about-?"

"_Hermione!" _Ginny couldn't hold her impatience any longer. "I'm hungry! You've tried on seven robes already – they all looked _fine! _There is _nothing _wrong with the way you look, now can we _please _go down to dinner?"

A pause, Hermione brushing bushy hair back from her face. "I really look fine?"

"Yes."

"There's nothing wrong with my robes?"

"No."

"So, I'm-?"

"_Hermione!" _Ginny grabbed the other girl's hand, pulling her out of the room and down the spiral staircase to the common room.

Ron jumped up from his seat at the fire at their approach. "_Finally!" _He fixed an aggrieved glare upon the two girls. "What took you two so long?"

"_Hermione." _Ginny rolled her eyes, releasing the named girl from the vice-like grasp that had been about her wrist. "She had clothing troubles."

"Clothing tr-?" Harry took one look at the distinctly haughty expression that had descended upon Hermione's face, and thought twice about asking his question. "You know what? Forget it. There's food downstairs, and I'm hungry."

"At _last!" _Ron was first out the portrait hole. "Some sense this evening!"

* * *

"Seto-nii, you can't wear _that!"_

Kaiba paused as he adjusted his trademark white trenchcoat, frowning when he head his brother's words.

"Why not?"

"Because you _always _wear it."

"…And…?" Kaiba didn't get it.

Mokuba sighed loudly, putting his hands on his hips. "'Nii-sama, you _can _be awfully dense at times."

The two were in Seto's rooms; Mokuba already dressed for that evening and perched on his older brother's bed. A pretty sky-blue robe had been pulled on over his jeans and a cream jumper, customary trainers pulled on his feet. _Seto _on the other hand…

"What does being dense have to do with my outfit?" Kaiba turned a blue gaze on his brother.

"_Nii-san, _you have more clothes than just your trenchcoat." Mokuba sounded reproving. "Don't you want a little change, every now and then?"

"_No."_

"Big brother! _Please. _For me?"

Kaiba's nose wrinkled in annoyance, faced with puppy-eyes of an adorable blue-grey. He sighed, beaten. "What should I wear then?"

Mokuba grinned, and promptly dived off the bed and into his brother's wardrobe.

* * *

"Stupid, arrogant, _irritating _Pharaoh…" Bakura was muttering.

Ryou rolled his eyes, plaiting his hair while his darker half ranted. Bakura had been at it for a while, ever since Yami had dented the tomb-robber's _manly _pride with his 'kitten' comment. It would seem the thief's ego had taken a bit of a kicking – judging by Bakura's incessant griping, at any rate. Ryou shifted, working out a tangle in snow-white hair. "…Oh, _do _stop sulking, yami. It ill becomes you."

"I am _not _sulking." Amber eyes fixed on the lighter albino, a distinct _pout _worming its way onto Bakura's face. "Tomb-robber's don't sulk."

His hikari delicately snorted. "Then you're a damn good actor."

The yami scowled. "Don't you _care _he insulted us?"

A blink of chocolate-brown eyes. "For one; he insulted _you, _not us. For two; this is you and _Yami_, for God's sake – you're _forever _at each other's throats. Why would a little teasing upset me? And _three," _here there was a pause as Ryou went to hunt for a bobble, "I happen to agree with him. You _do _look remarkably like a huffy kitten."

Bakura glared.

"Yami…" A smirk slid onto the hikari's face as he looked at his put-out other half, "that look would work _so _much better if you weren't see-through right now…"

The thief's scowl darkened. "…What are you plaiting your hair for?"

"…Huh?" It was such a complete change of subject Ryou was surprised. "What's wrong with plaiting my hair?"

"You look like a _girl. _Only _girls _plait their hair."

The British born twin snorted again. "A comment that stereotypical is barely worth my answering, 'Kura."

"_Omote-"_

"Don't you 'omote' _me." _Ryou finally gave up on the bobble he'd been looking for, instead tying his hair up with an ash-grey head-scarf. "These days anyone can wear their clothes or their hair how they wish."

"Yeah, if they want to be taken for a-"

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence." Brown eyes flashed. "I mean it yami. Just because _you're _feeling insecure over a well-deserved jab doesn't mean you have to take it out on _me."_

"So you're siding with _Pharaoh _now?!" Anger began to rise in Bakura's voice.

His partner's tone rang with incredulity. "_'Siding'…? _Bakura, what are you _on _about? This isn't some _war; _I don't _need _to take sides!"

"So you are."

"Bakura-!"

The Millennium Ring flashed once; angrily; the tomb-robber disappearing into the Item and slamming his soul-room door shut in a fit of pique.

#Yami…#

Cold, stony silence.

'_Ooo…'_

Ryou had _had _it with his darker half's babyishness. #Oh, _grow **up! # **_He snapped suddenly, withdrawing his mind and glaring – annoyed - at the nearby wall.

"…_Baby." _His words were little more than a mutter.

* * *

The Great Hall was lit by the light of a thousand candles, magically floating underneath the clear night sky that could be seen on the charmed roof. The wax was of every shade and hue imaginable, and a merry glow was cast over the crowds milling to and fro beneath them, searching from friends to sit with at the four large House tables. Mentors mingled with their charges, and huge groups of friends, mentors, mentees and acquaintances clumped together to form a chattering mass.

Yugi, upon staring upon the sea of people, felt strangely as if he'd been swept back in time, back to before he'd solved the Puzzle, way back in high school. Then too he'd been on the outside of the multitude, looking in, unsure where to sit or who to sit with. _Then _it was because he hadn't had any friends. _Now _it was because he couldn't _see _any of his friends. Still, it was a rather lonely, _lost _sort of feeling.

A hand placed on his shoulder startled the History of Magic professor out of his depressing reverie, Yugi jumping about a foot in the air before whirling around, clutching at his heart.

"Kaiba-san, you _scared _me!"

The named brunette smirked, removing his hand. "I noticed. Jumpy, are we?"

Yugi scowled, but not before his gaze had alighted on Mokuba, who stood at his brother's side. "Mokuba! We haven't spoken for a while. How's wizard schooling suiting you?"

The black-haired teen wrinkled his nose. "There are too many essays. _Way _too many essays._ Especially _since I can't do practicals." A grey-blue glare was fixed on Seto with that comment, "Aside from that though, I'm fine. I've made friends here and I get my own room."

The last comment brought a smile to the King of Games' face. "Indeed. All the other students get stuck in a dormitory with everyone else."

"Yeah…" Mokuba ran his eyes along the crowds of people filling the Great Hall, smiling when he spotted the group he'd been looking for. "Yugi, why don't you come sit with my brother and I?"

Kaiba frowned. "Mokuba-"

His little brother interrupted him, quickly moving to hang on to Yugi's arm. "_Please _Yugi? I'm sitting with Harry, Hermione and Ron – I think nii-san'll get lonely unless he has someone his own age to talk to."

"_Mokuba-" _

Puppy-eyes were unleashed on Kaiba with full force, Mokuba looking way too adorable than any sixteen year old had the right to be. Yugi just looked upon the brothers, nonplussed, while Kaiba's resolve slowly cracked away and crumbled.

A heaved sigh from the CEO. _"Fine. _Yugi can sit with us."

"Um-" The foreign professor frankly didn't know what to say as Mokuba grabbed his wrist, dragging him into the crowds of people settling down for dinner, Kaiba stalking along at their side.

A quick mental call to his darker half. (…_Uh…_Yami?)

Ruby eyes blinked at the hikari, the pharaoh stirring at Yugi's call. /Yes, aibou/

(…_Help…?)

* * *

_

Seto Kaiba prided himself on being able to adjust to any situation life threw his way, be it adoption by Gozaburo, running a multinational corporation, rivals, rescuing his little brother – and beating crap out of the fool who had dared to place said little brother in such a situation that he _required _rescuing –, and occasionally helping to save the world when he could be bothered, or when Yami frickin' Yugi tricked him into it.

Yes, Seto Kaiba prided himself as his ability to adapt to any situation. What _wasn't _included in the package however, was the ability to _like _the adaptation. Annoying things irked the CEO of KaibaCorp greatly, and _certain _annoying things had the CEO longing to kill something. Preferably in the slowest, most painful way possible.

Ranking amongst the top ten most _certain _annoying things was one Joey Wheeler.

And company.

The mutt had ambled across a little while after Mokuba had settled down at the Gryffindor table with his friends, seating himself at Yugi's side and thoroughly irritating Kaiba, who sat opposite the petit duelist. Of course, Joey had made sure not to come alone. With him he had dragged the warped Marik Ishtar, and Bakura Ryou – who _appeared _to be sulking with himself.

_Huh?_

Kaiba gave up trying to understand them, picking up his glass of wine for a drink and turning his gaze away from the mentors and towards Mokuba's friends – incidentally some of said mentors' protégés. The mutt's charge was discussing his food with the near entourage of the large group; the red-haired Weasley seemed to be trying to identify the golden-fried food he'd heaped liberally on his plate.

"What is it?" Ron was poking the batter doubtfully, looking at across at Hermione for an answer.

"Fried Calamari." The girl smiled. "It's very nice."

"It's fish." Kaiba spoke, breaking into the conversation, idly studying the liquid in his glass. "Greek."

Yugi frowned slightly. "It's s-"

Blue eyes shot him a quelling look, and, expression visibly darkening, Yugi fell silent, though not before sending a venomous glare back at the brunette.

Mokuba too was frowning at his brother, and Hermione was regarding the CEO with faint surprise.

Joey, after much consideration, started eating the calamari, Ron following his lead. Ryou, noticing the frowns and scowls adorning a lot of peoples' faces – and the smirk that was edging onto Marik's – delicately shifted the calamari to one side of his plate and helped himself to some chicken. _Nothing _that inspired _those _reactions could be a good thing.

For a little while silence fell over the small group, everyone content to simply eat.

Marik just _had _to break it.

Resting his head on his hand the blonde leant forwards slightly, lavender eyes picking out Joey and Ron only to inquire in a most dreadfully _offhand _way: "The squid's rather nice, isn't it?"

Joey dropped his fork, brown eyes wide. "S-squid?"

Marik smiled with an innocence that fooled no-one. "Yes, squid. Calamari. Isn't it nice?"

His American friend went green, Ron getting to his feet and running for the bathroom. Ryou visibly paled, and Yugi and Mokuba glared at Kaiba and Marik – neither of which seemed to frankly give a damn. Marik was all-out smirking, and Seto merely sipped his wine. Harry and Hermione were both hard-put to hide their grins.

Ryou swallowed. "Calamari is _squid?"_

"Yup." Marik grinned at the albino's expression. "What's wrong with you? You didn't actually _eat _any of the stuff, did you?"

"N_ooo_ but –_urgh. _Excuse me." The Brit got up from his seat, hastily tailing the route Ron had made before.

Lavender eyes widened, Marik turning to Yugi. "What's wrong with him?"

Yugi's reply was clipped. "Ryou doesn't like most seafood."

Surprise. "Doesn't he?"

"He threw up at the sight of sushi."

"Then how on earth did he manage to live in Japan for so long?"

"Marik, you _can _live in Japan without sushi."

"But _you _like sushi."

"I prefer burgers." Yugi's voice was still dry.

"So do I." Mokuba chimed in. "And pizza. Speaking of which…Seto, can you see any?"

* * *

It was a pretty night, cold and crisp and clear. Earlier that day clouds had been scudding across the sky, but to the delight of many they had cleared up and left the heavens a perfect backdrop for fireworks. All the occupants of Hogwarts and all the school's guests were ranged about the grounds, a few of the Aurors who were supervising the event keeping people away from the Forbidden Forest and other off-limits areas. Everyone was bundled up warmly, scarves, robes, hats and mittens thankfully donned to help dodge the oncoming winter chill.

The fireworks themselves were fantastic.

Rockets shot up into the night sky trailing glitter behind them like falling snow. Screamers screamed, exploding in multicoloured burst of red, green and blue. Catherine wheels whirled across the night, emitting orange sparks, and various other fireworks cracked, boomed and banged in the air.

The best was yet to come.

More fireworks were sent up into the sky, but these ones exploded in all-too-familiar shapes.

"Look!" Ron pointed up in the air, happily regarding the exploding bangers with his friends about him. "Kuribo!"

"And there! Celtic Guardian!" Harry grinned.

"Baby dragon!" Hermione.

"Time wizard!" Mokuba joined in.

Yugi laughed from his position at the lakeside, lazily leaning on the bark of the tree where he whiled away his free hours in peaceful solitude and thought. He could see nearly everyone from his seat – Mokuba and his friends some way up beside the castle, a pack of lively Hufflepuffs he knew only too well from lessons, Joey off in a little world by himself -, and was greatly amused by the 'ooo's' and 'ahhh's' the crowds were echoing, and the rapt expression on his yami's face.

The pharaoh did look rather like a little kid in a sweet store, his ruby eyes big and round and innocent in their delight. The spirit smiled happily up at the sky, his shadowy form curled snugly up against his hikari's side.

Ryou spotted him. #Aw…kawaii! #

$Hn? $ Bakura's attention was drawn away from the fireworks to the child-like sovereign. Amber eyes widened. $Is that _Yami?!$_

#Mm-hmm. #

$I never knew Pharaoh could look so…so…so _content. $_

#He's human, 'Kura. Everyone needs their time off. # There was the smallest of pauses. #Don't you _dare _disturb him; he's happy as he is. #

Bakura sniffed. $What do you take me for? I wouldn't waste my time, there are fireworks to watch. $ So saying, he looked back up at the sky.

Ryou internally beamed. Maybe his yami and Yugi's yami were finally learning to get along? Possibly? Probably…never…but…ah well.

The grand finale came a few minutes later.

Three rockets were set off, one after the other, streaking up into the night sky. The first exploded in a myriad of blue-black and red sparks, sending up the image of a flaming Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

The second rocket soon joined it, silver-white and blue flashes showing the awe-inspiring Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a ball of White Lightning forming in its powerful jaws.

Everyone could guess what the third - and final – rocket would be, and they weren't disappointed.

The dark Magician rose from the third firework, glittering in the centre of the two dragons, his green staff outstretched. There was a loud bang – far louder than any of its predecessors – and stars of every colour fell from the sky down to the enchanted throngs below.

Everywhere you looked there were falling stars. Laughing, Yugi extended a hand, scooping up a star. With a smile, he moved over and offered it to Ryou, who he'd spotted a little while back.

"For luck."

* * *

It was a while before the firework display was finished, and by the time it was, the sky had long since darkened to pitch black, the many lights of Hogwarts coming on to light the stately castle up like an early put-up Christmas tree. Exhausted but happy crowds wound their way in through the front entrance of the school, a few of the younger students stumbling on their feet from tiredness. The older guests, however, seemed to be well-set for a party, eagerly swooping into the warmth of the castle and into the large common room that had been set up on the second floor – where it had come from, quite a few were mystified, but most simply shrugged it off as one of the many quirks of Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts combined.

A happy aura filled the roomful of adults, a comforting buzz of conversation building up as more and more people trickled through the door and the party began to get into its swing. Some specially-charmed fireworks had been brought inside, a few people stopping to comment on the skill that must have been required to make them – Professor Flitwick being the most notorious of all of them; the petit Charms professor shaking his head over a glass of watered-down punch (on account of his size, and the punch being full of alcohol) and remarking it was a shame the twin red-headed demons who had been responsible for their creation had decided to goof off in his lessons instead of showing their obvious flair at an earlier age. After all, it _would _have resulted in decidedly better OWL scores.

Idly moving through the room one could listen in to many conversations, picking up random facts and information simply by walking from wall to another. A few more interested people could have halted on their path, stopping to participate in one of the many discussions taking place – unless of course, that 'discussion' was the one that involved three of the top five duelists that were in residence at Hogwarts at that particular time. Two of those three duelists seemed to be defending themselves against an interrogation from the annoyed third – clever people took a look at all three's faces and decided that conversing about the feedings habits of the fluffy-tailed wombat was a much safer option than intruding.

"You two are planning on getting yourselves drunk again, aren't you?"

Marik leant back casually against the wall behind him, his indolent stance only irritating his inquisitor – a one, Yami Mouto. "What's wrong with that?"

The pharaoh crossed his arms over his chest. "You and drunk never work well together."

"I have to correct that." Bakura cut in, absentmindedly checking his fingernails. "It's Marik, _me _and drunk that don't work."

Yami sighed. "It's the same thing."

"No, it's not."

Yami put his hands on his hips, the very image of an annoyed mother clucking at her children. "Alright then, what's the difference?"

Bakura smiled lazily. "Marik getting drunk causes general stupidity. Marik _and _I getting drunk causes chaos."

The pharaoh groaned. "All the more reason for you not to drink too much."

"Pharaoh, will you get off my back? I'm not even stoned yet."

Marik snickered. "Emphasis on the _yet."_

Two pairs of eyes – one crimson and one amber – glared at him.

The Egyptian raised his hands in mock surrender. "Forget I spoke."

Marik tuned out as his two extremely different friends resumed bickering, lavender gaze floating casually about the room, for lack of something better to do. Upon espying a free three-seater he grabbed the wrists of the two Kings, dragging them across the room and happily settling all three of them upon the sofa. To the glares he received he only shrugged.

"My feet were getting tired."

* * *

At the risk of sounding just a touch more…_girly _than she would have liked, Hikari Daeron just _had _to admit the fireworks were pretty. Exceedingly so. To the point of gushing over, should she so wish to complete embarrass herself by doing so, to whomsoever out there would become the poor unfortunate that started her off on them. Being so entranced by the unusual decorations fizzing and popping on the ceiling above her head she wasn't really looking where she was going, and it was really quite inevitable she'd end up walking into someone.

_And _upsetting their drink.

_Oh, crap…_ "I'm really sorry about that. Really. I wasn't looking where I was going and I _am _sorry. Can I fetch you another drink?"

A cool voice spoke up somewhere above here head.

"And who are you?"

Hikari looked up-

And felt her heart stop.

_Oh, sweet – _The girl found herself facing the extremely tall, extremely daunting, and all too extremely _handsome _Seto Kaiba that she'd heard so much about and seen so many pictures of.

_You know what? He actually **is **scarier in person._

"I-er-" Hikari's words died on her lips, and her mind cast vainly around fro something witty or clever to say. "Er-"

"_Er?"_ Kaiba arched a brow, voice cool. "That's a most _original _name. I must commend your parents."

A fiery blush flared on Hikari's cheeks. _Damn it! _Did the man have to be so intimidating, rude _and _attractive at the same bloody _time?!_

"Do you have a last name Miss. Er?" Kaiba's voice took on a mocking quality, and Hikari's pride rankled.

"My name is _not **'er'!"**_

Sapphire eyes didn't so much as blink. "Then why did you say it was?"

"Why you-!"

"'Kari?" Joey appeared suddenly at his cousin's shoulder. "What are you – oh." He had spotted Kaiba. "What do you want, moneybags?" His tone hardened. "Haven't you got anything better to do than pester other mentors?"

Kaiba ignored him, blue gaze once again fixed on Hikari. "…''Kari?'"

The girl nodded, blushing again.

Joey sighed loudly. "Kaiba, this is Hikari Daeron, my second cousin on my mom's side. 'Kari, this is Seto Kaiba, almighty arrogant prick of the year."

"It's…um…a pleasure to meet you." Hikari took a deep breath, trying to calm a) her nerves, and b) her temper. She extended a hand to Kaiba. "I've heard a lot about you."

Blue eyes slid to Joey, their owner briefly taking the female's hand and shaking it, dropping it again as quickly as possible. "Most have." His voice was dry.

"Yes, of course…I…oh, that's rather obvious isn't it?"

"Yes." The dryness in Kaiba's tone wasn't leaving, and Hikari's blush just _wasn't _going away anytime soon.

The girl felt like kicking herself. _Shut up, you idiot! You're making a complete and utter **prat **of yourself, yet again. _"I…um…I really should be going. I have – Joey, didn't you say you were going to show me…uh-that thing?"

Her cousin looked at her blankly. "What thing?"

"_Y'know…_" Hikari smiled tightly, taking hold of the blonde's arm and squeezing just a little harder than necessary, "that _thing. _Outside. _Now."_

"Hikari, I really don-" the hand squeezed tighter still, "-ah…_that _thing." Joey forced a smile, pasting it upon his face to look at Kaiba. "Yeah, we'd best go. Bye Kaiba." And the doe-eyed male was promptly dragged off.

An inquiring voice chose that moment to pipe up in the brunette's head.

'_Are **all **Americans like that?'

* * *

_

Yami curled up on the seat Marik had dragged him to beside the blonde Egyptian, his legs tucked underneath him. "Do _try_ not to lose all your sense this evening…"

Marik grinned, leaning back into the upholstery. "I won't… But honestly, who needs sense? Things go a lot easier when you don't have logic and sense to back them up."

A shrewd crimson eye regarded the blonde.

Marik shrugged lightly. "Besides…. Yami, we're Egyptian. The Egyptians always _did _have a high alcohol tolerance level."

"It just means you drink more before getting stone drunk."

"What's wrong with that?"

Bakura strode back from where he'd been at the punch bowl. He had a drink for himself, a drink for Marik, and a drink for…Yami. "Here." He pushed the beverage in the pharaoh's face. "Have a drink. Relax. Actually have _fun _for a change."

Yami took the drink, but regarded it with suspicion. "Getting yourself drunk's _fun?"_

Marik grinned, downing half of his in a gulp. "Yes... but it's what happens _after _you get drunk that's fun."

Yami smirked suddenly, flicked his wrist, and downed his entire glass in one go. He dropped the object in a startled Bakura's hands, and grabbed another drink from a nearby table.

Bakura and Marik stared at him.

Yami smirked again. "What?" He raised his second glass to his lips. "You think because I warned you not to get stoned I can't drink? Or perhaps it's because I'm Pharaoh? Trust me, I've had enough hangovers to put even you two to shame."

* * *

'_It was a medium-sized room, pretty, with powder-blue walls and white lace curtains at the window. It was a boy's room, full of odd little knick-knacks from here and there: a few interestingly shaped coloured pebbles and stones, a poster of some football team or other, a whistle hewn out of a special reed. A few more precious items occupied pride of place: a cuddly Pikachu doll, a Lego castle in the corner, a dog-eared photograph of a smiling family – a man, woman, boy and girl, beaming out at the camera. _

_In the corner of the room was a bed; covers still neatly drawn up in their place; a small boy curled up on top of the duvet, a half-demon, half-angel plushie clutched tightly to his chest. The child looked to be no more than nine, yet his hair was long and snowy white, falling into eyes so heartfelt they could have beaten Bambi hands down. Dressed in black and with tears falling from his pretty eyes he was a pathetic sight, a heart-twisting image if ever there'd been one. He'd abandoned the gathering downstairs, and now he was **alone…**_

"_Let me tell you a story…" Warm breath ghosted against the boy's ear, the child letting out a soft whimper in response and curling tighter in upon himself, the plushie he held dragged closer to his tiny frame._

"_Poor little angel…" Ghostly hands, slim and cool, brushing white locks in an almost motherly gesture. "Are you lonely?"_

_Another whimper from the child, the white-haired boy burying his face in his doll._

_A soft chuckle. "Once upon a time there was a little boy…"_

_Long, pregnant silence._

"…_and his name was Ryou. Ryou had a little sister, and her name was **Amane.**"_

_An almost mewling sound, a choked sob._

_The voice went on, vague amusement entering its tone. "Amane is such a pretty name, isn't it? 'Sound of Heaven'…an **angel's** name."_

_Quiet, the only sound being those of the boy, crying softly._

"_Amane was a sweet little girl, and Ryou loved her very, **very **much. One day Amane went out for a drive with her mother-"_

_The hybrid doll was dropped, the boy clapping hands over his ears, a low, keening noise coming from his throat._

"_Naughty." Hands twined themselves with the boys', pulling them away from the child's ears and wrapping themselves once more around the plushie. "You should listen when I tell you a story."_

"_Go away!" The boy struggled to be free. "I don't want to listen to you!"_

"_Well you're going to." His 'guest's' voice was cool. "As I said…Amane and her mother went for a drive, leaving Ryou and his father at home. There was an accident, a terrible, **horrible **accident. Amane and her mother **died."**_

_Ryou – for that was the boy's name – sobbed openly, unable to get away. "Please, please…"_

"_And Ryou was **heartbroken. **After the funeral, during the wake he ran upstairs to his bedroom and refused to come down. Even when his father called him. Because he'd lost his mother and his sister and his father all in the same day; because his father wasn't the **same **anymore. Not after such a **horrible **accident. So poor little Ryou had lost all his family in one go. And there was nobody left to **love** him…"_

_Another whimper from Ryou, a pleading note entering the boy's voice. "Please, **please-"**_

"_Shh…" A feather-light kiss on his forehead. "Know **I **love you Ryou…"_

_Something inside Ryou snapped. He brought his fists up, pounding them on the chest so close to him, anger giving him strength he wouldn't usually have. _

"_You don't! You don't! You're evil and mean and I **hate **you! **I hate you!"**_

_Strong arms wrapped themselves around his frame, clamping themselves on his hands and stilling them. A chin rested on top of his head, a smile curving against his ear. "Ryou…angel…what **am** I going to do with you?"'_

"Ah!"

Ryou scrambled to sit up in his bed, wrestling with his sheets for a few moments before fighting free, his heart pounding away in his ribcage. His breathing took a long while to even out, and his nerves even longer. Dark, chocolate eyes were worried as their owner swung himself out of bed, padding across his room to stick his head out of the part-open window, drawing in deep lungfuls of the pre-dawn air. Somewhere in the back of his head his yami's imminent hangover thudded away, the tomb-robber tucked away firmly in his soulroom after just a _tad _too much to drink. Shivering slightly from the cold Ryou sealed him away even more, distancing the best he could from the other half of his soul.

_Lord, I thought I'd gotten over that… _A familiar golden glow about Ryou's waist caused him to look down, the Millennium Ring straining against the cord that bound it around the pale-skinned male's neck, nearly choking the hikari in the process. Usually smooth brow furrowing in thought, Ryou snapped at it. _"Stop that!"_

The Ring, chastised, went dull, falling flat against his pyjama top once more.

With a sigh, Ryou buried his face in his hands, leaning on the windowsill for support, trying all the while to silence that niggling little voice, deep inside of him, overriding it with his own.

_Shut up! Shut **up! **Things are different now…

* * *

_

…_Fifty-three, fifty-four, fifty-five…_A long pause. _Fifty-six….fifty-seven…_

"Mokuba, what are you doing?"

Nothing was shaking Mokuba from his mission. _Fifty-eight…_

"_Mokuba. _You're staring into space."

…_Fifty-nine, **sixty. **_

"Mokuba!"

Sighing loudly, the named youth turned his gaze away from the Great Hall's doors, switching instead to land on one Ginny Weasley, the girl who'd been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes.

The red-head crossed her arms over her chest, fixing the Japanese youth with an exasperated look. "What were you _doing? _Your breakfast's getting cold in front of you and you were just _sitting _there, looking blankly into space!"

Mokuba huffed, but had to admit Ginny was right. His fried eggs looked decidedly unappetising after congealing on his plate for half an hour. Discreetly, the KaibaCorp heir shoved the dish to one side.

"I was counting the comatose."

"The comatose?"

Mokuba pointed to the Hall's entrance, where yet _another _'adult' staggered in. "Alcohol plus idiot equals drunken idiot. Drunken idiot add morning equals hangover. Half of the lot stumbling in here aren't even _vaguely _human yet."

Ginny followed his finger, grinning. "I see your point…" She suddenly heaved a sigh. "Much as I would love to sit and mock the idiots with you, Mokuba, I fear I have three essays to write by tomorrow."

"OWLs again?"

A nod. "OWLs."

Mokuba looked sympathetic. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Ginny shot him another smile. "I get the feeling I'm going to need it." She walked off; scooping up the school bag she'd dumped on the bench while eating on her way.

Mokuba happily resumed his counting.

_Sixty-one…sixty-two…sixty-three…**Bakura?**_

The white-haired thief weaved his way into the Great Hall with a grace that was admirable for a person with a hangover. Mokuba followed Bakura's twisting path as he wound about the four House tables; a smile tugging at his lips as the tomb-robber wobbled his way, reaching the chair opposite Mokuba and slumping in it, thoroughly ignoring the amused looks shot his way by the youngest Kaiba.

"You know…" Mokuba cheerfully helped himself to some bacon, heaping it up beside some scrambled eggs on his plate, "you _wouldn't _get such a bad hangover if you didn't drink so much the night before."

An annoyed, slightly unfocused glare was sent his way. "Shut it, sprog."

Mokuba chortled, waving a plate of fried bread in his face. "Want some?"

Bakura looked like he was going to be sick at the very thought.

"Suit yourself." The black-haired teen shrugged, tucking into his own food.

A groan from the albino. "How can you _eat _that?"

Blue-grey eyes blinked. "_You _usually eat more than this. It's not _my_ fault you can't stand it now you're ill."

The tomb-robber tried – and failed – to glower, but only succeeded in thoroughly aggravating his headache – so he thumped it off the table.

Amused, Mokuba went back to eating…but then _Marik _staggered in –

And slumped directly beside Bakura, the blonde's head joining his white-haired compatriots' on the desk.

"Do me a favour Mokuba…"

"Yeah?"

"Make the room stop spinning in circles…"

Another laugh from the youngest Kaiba, the teen leaning his head on his elbow as he regarded the two comatose men opposite him. "I thought Egyptians were supposed to be good with holding their alcohol?"

"We _are…" _a bleary lavender eye fixed on him, "but _you _try drinking the equivalent of a lakeful of alcohol in the space of a night. See how _you _feel."

"…Seto would kill me." This was mused by the youth…but he smiled suddenly, straightening and waving to an approaching duo. "Seto! _Yugi!_ Over here!"

The two picked their way over to Mokuba, ruby – it was Yami in control – and sapphire immediately fixing on the – groaning – Marik and Bakura.

Kaiba sat down beside his brother, pouring himself a coffee, while Yami sat opposite the two brothers, directing a sweet smile at his two, _fellow_ Egyptians, reaching for some toast while just _happening _to inquire: "Hungover?"

Two sets of baleful eyes _glared _at him, Bakura looking particularly resentful. "How come _you _aren't?"

"I don't get hangovers." Was the smug reply, the pharaoh happily buttering his toast and taking a bite. "Not that often, at any rate."

"How come?" This was from Marik.

A shrug, Yami calmly accepting the coffee pot from Kaiba and pouring three cups full. "I just don't." He handed a mug each to Marik and Bakura, taking the third for himself. "Some people are just like that." He took a sip, winced slightly at the taste, and added some more milk.

A dark mutter from Bakura, but not before the thief had downed at least half his coffee, the scalding liquid burning his tongue. "And trust _you _to be one of them." He grimaced. "Dammit, doesn't this place have any tea?"

Kaiba smirked. "Don't be picky. Coffee's the best thing for you when you're the living dead."

"Dead?" Marik snorted. "I _assure _you Kaiba, with a headache like this it would be bloody impossible to _sleep_ never mind the comfort of actually _dying_."

"Besides…" Bakura went back to sort-of-glaring at a bright Yami, "I thought you said last night you'd had plenty of hangovers?"

"Oh I have," the pharaoh grabbed a peach and cut it in half, neatly removing the stone, "just not recently. I had my fair share of bad mornings back in Egypt, but I was always better at handling alcohol than Seth." The monarch cheerfully ignored the sharp blue gaze suddenly directed at him. "I only got a hangover every so often…but there _were _plenty of every so oftens." The spirit sounded wry. "Still, it seems Yugi inherited the same gene; between the two of us we hardly ever get a hangover the morning after." He happily set about eating his peach.

"That's not _fair_." Marik let out a whine, poking Bakura beside him. "Is it? He gets to drink all he likes the night before and doesn't have to suffer for it the next day. What happened to divine justice?"

A look from Kaiba. "Letting you two suffer _is _divine justice."

The blonde sighed, letting out a great _whoosh _of breath. Baleful eyes regarded Bakura again. "I don't like him; he's mean."

A meaningful mumble. "It took you _this _long to work that out?"

* * *

Noon that day found two groups of tournament competitors and their charges forming (or formed) in separate parts of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Harry, Hermione and Mokuba having bid goodbye to a huffing Ron as they went to their mentors – or in Mokuba's case, big brother.

Harry found himself being dragged along by the Anubian student in his group, Sabina only too _eager _to get on and solve the riddle, thereby putting her – and the rest of the group, she supposed – on to the next.

They stopped outside an unused classroom, Harry receiving a shove in the back meaning for him to enter. Sabina followed, smug, at his heels, walking in with a rather _pleased _air and settling herself in what seemed to be _her _space in a loose circle of chairs where the rest of Professor Mouto's entourage sat, the man himself leaning on a desk with one elbow while he chatted with Artemis – the Durmstrang boy. When Harry almost tripped over one of the scattered chairs every eye in the room immediately shifted to him.

The Chosen One grinned rather awkwardly. "…_Oops?"

* * *

_

Kaiba Seto's group had been gathered since ten am – two hours before Yugi's. Commandeering a medium-sized common room for his purposes Kaiba had set up what his little brother had immediately dubbed 'base camp' upon entering afterwards, the younger sibling happily sprawling upon one of the many couches in the room with the skill only a teenager seemed to possess. A little bemused, Hermione had followed his example, but sat herself on another lounger with a tad more decorum.

The other duelists in their group trickled in: Marcus, Angelique, June and Jethro each settling themselves down comfortably and looking towards Kaiba expectantly. The CEO immediately launched into 'business mode', and Mokuba felt himself puff up with pride when his peers' expressions began to show the admiration he believed his nii-san deserved when Kaiba began discussing possible meanings to the riddle that they had been set.

It was almost scary when the students of the schools joined in with his brother – how could six people sound so _similar? _Everything was business-like and efficient, and anyone entering the room could easily be forgiven for thinking they'd walked into one of the many board meetings at KaibaCorp (albeit one with many more younger board members than usual).

Mokuba tuned back into the conversation at hand. Marcus seemed to be outlining the many 'fours' of Hogwarts – apparently he'd trawled through _Hogwarts: A History _at least three more times than Hermione had yesterday lunchtime, and was quite keen to point out the fact.

Hermione, in her defence, was even _quicker _to point out that _Hogwarts: A History _was an extremely biased piece of text and was therefore unreliable, surely Marcus was intelligent enough to realise there were other, more _valuable _sources he could've perused?

_Jethro_ was arguing with June over the plausibility of the next riddle/clue being buried in the Forbidden Forest, and Angelique was firmly insisting to anyone who would listen that it was simply _obvious _the next clue could be found in one of the many House hourglasses outside the Great Hall.

Kaiba just looked like he had a headache.

Mokuba bit his lip, silently questioning the irony. _Why is it, _he mused, _that the most intelligent of people can't use their own intelligence to realise they'll achieve more if they at least **attempt **to be polite to each other? Or at least **listen **to each other before screaming their piece? _The teen doubted very much so much as opening your _mouth _in this room while the 'discussion' raged would be good for one's health, but the points being raised about him niggled something at the back of his mind, unwilling to let him keep quite.

Mokuba took a deep breath, well aware that if his peers – and brother – took what he said next the wrong way (which they most likely would), his eardrums would greatly suffer.

"I think you're _all _wrong."

* * *

"Bakura Ryou?"

Ryou halted half-way up the flight of stairs he had been ascending, letting out a quiet curse as the staircase chose that movement to swivel about its base and move its tip to a different corridor than the one he'd been aiming for.

_Oh, Kami-sama, who **designed **this castle?_

Clutching onto the banister for support – the albino had no desire to fall over should the staircase take it upon itself to shift again – Ryou glanced down, surprised when he saw the Durmstrang headmistress looking back up at him.

"Professor Ice? How may I help you…?"

The headmistress nodded slowly, not appearing to hear what the young man had said. She was wearing a white dress that day, her pale blonde hair loose over her shoulders, almost as white as Ryou's snowy bangs. The woman's silver eyes were thoughtful, and she was looking at Ryou most oddly…

"You've lost your snake, haven't you?"

"Wh-what?" Ryou was startled out of his reverie – he'd been staring at the professor.

"Your snake. You _do _have one, don't you?" The woman began ascending the stairs, lifting her skirts slightly so she wouldn't trip over the hem.

A dumb nod. "Yes, but-"

The hikari was cut off. "Good, because I've found it. At least, I _assume _it's yours."

"Uh-"

"Here." The Headmistress of Durmstrang raised a hand to her neck, stopping a step below Ryou and unwinding the crystal snake that had been coiled around it.

Ryou baulked. Where the _hell_ had the serpent come from? He could've _sworn _the snake hadn't been there just a few seconds previously. But then again, with the lighting, and the professor's dress, and the snake's colouring…Oh, he didn't know.

The snake was deposited in the albino's hands. "it's a beautiful creature, isn't it?"

"Well-"

"Where did you get it from?"

"Diagon-"

"-Alley? Then I must go there; that truly is a lovely snake."

Ryou's head was swimming. "I-yes-but-where did you find it?"

"Where?" Silver eyes were bright. "On my ship."

"Your ship…?" The Brit's voice was faint.

"Yes…It's such a rare species of snake I just _knew _it had to be someone's pet. I'd hate to lose such a fine creature…" Professor Ice watched the crystal serpent quietly for a few moments, then shrugged lightly. "I will see you at the tournament, Mr. Ryou…"

"Thankyou for-"

"No problem." The pale woman smiled slightly, turning around and going back down the stairs again.

Behind her Ryou stared, chocolate eyes wide. _What the-?_

The staircase chose that moment to move again, and Ryou suddenly found himself sitting down – _hard _– on stone steps, a white snake hastily curling around his arm to prevent itself from dropping off.

* * *

"_I _say it's talking about the Houses."

"But how does _that _relate to anything?"

"The riddle could be hid in one of the common rooms."

"But that wouldn't be very fair…Aren't the riddles meant to be accessible to all?"

"Yeah, there's that…"

Harry bit his thumb as the others in his group discussed their clue around him, deep in thought. Their conversation was light, anyone venturing their thoughts when they could get a word in, and playful banter was tossed back and forth. Professor Mouto – Yugi – was joining in alongside his charges, and his comments kept the debates raging.

Louis, the Beauxbatons student, put forward a comment that had them _all _thinking.

"Eet sounds like a song."

"_What?" _Sabina turned on him, frowning. "What does?"

"Ze riddle of course!" The French student looked at her like she was an idiot. "What else wud I be talking about?"

Sabina scowled, about to let out a furious retort, but a curious Artemis cut in first.

"Are you talking about the timing?" The Durmstrang boy looked interested. "Like the beats to a bar, and so on?"

"_Oui." _Louis nodded. "One beat per bar, no? '_One of four.'"_

Yugi sat up straight, suddenly completely alert. He dived for his bag. Blinking, his five charges watched as he rummaged through piles of paper, shoving through books searching for something.

"…Yugi…?" The whole group had been given permission to call the professor by his first name; Katy used it to try and attract the man's attention as he rummaged through his things. "What are you looking for?"

"The riddle!" Another frantic search. "Where did we leave it?"

Harry pulled a scrappy piece of paper out of his pocket. "You have the original somewhere sir, but I took a copy too. I was using it to look stuff up with Hermione."

His professor smiled, relieved, taking the scrap from him and immediately losing himself in the cryptic text scrawled across it. "Thanks…and Harry? I _told _you, you can call me Yugi…"

"Yes sir."

"_Yugi."_

"Yes Yugi."

Amethyst eyes looked up at him, their expression owlish. "Now _that _just sounded weird."

* * *

"What do you _mean, 'I think you're all wrong'?" _June Summers voice was scathing as she looked at Mokuba. "What would you know?"

Mokuba bristled. "Excuse me?"

The New Victorian student was on her feet. "You heard me."

The room was suddenly silent around them.

"That's better…" Mokuba stretched, ignoring the death glares being shot at him by June, Jethro and Angelique. "It was impossible to _think _in here with all that racket."

June's frown deepened. "What thinking is required of _you? You're _not a group member – you have no part in this! Shut up with all your '_I think you're all wrong'_s," the girl did a poor mimicry of Mokuba's voice, "as you have nothing to _do _with us!"

"Miss. _Summers." _

Startled by the coldness of the new voice, June turned around to be met with the icy glare of Kaiba Seto. "Mr. Kaiba…"

The brunette didn't let her finish. "Mokuba is my _brother, _Miss. Summers, and _vice-president _of my company. Do you really think I would keep him in my employ if he were a fool? Mokuba is a capable, logical young man, and a good sounding board for many theories and ideas. I should know, he's _mine." _Mokuba, sitting away from his brother, flushed a little from the unexpected compliments, even more so when Seto's gaze lingered on him for a few moments. "Miss. Summers, I don't do favouritism. If I permit Mokuba to be here he is here for a damn good _reason – _and you _will _have the courtesy to listen to him!"

"And if I refuse?" June wasn't backing down, annoyed at her mentor.

Kaiba didn't so much as blink at the girl. "You can get out, and I will see the judges about finding a _new _student to fill your place."

Colour flared on June's cheeks, anger and embarrassment staining her tanned cheeks red. Turning away from Kaiba's glare she looked at Mokuba, stiffly nodding her head at the teen before sitting down again in a dignified sulk.

Kaiba looked at his little brother again. "You were saying, Mokuba?"

* * *

"See, there's twenty-eight lines." Yugi pointed to the neat scribbles he'd made down the side of Harry's notes.

"…_So…?" _Sabina didn't look very impressed. "We can count, you know."

Yugi glanced at her, then back down at his sheet. "So there's seven quatrains, seven groups of four-lined stanzas."

"_And?"_

"Four lines? Four? Does this number ring any bells for you?"

Dawning comprehension. "_One of four!"_

"Never…" The tiniest hint of sarcasm was creeping into the History professor's voice.

Louis leaned over, studying the scribbles their mentor had made. "So…which line ar' we looking at?"

"If we deal with your 'music' theory…I'd say the first." Artemis smiled when Yugi nodded, agreeing with his words. "The first beat of every bar, for example."

"So if we take the first line from every quatrain…" Yugi seized a pen, about to scribble some more on the text in front of him – and frowned. "Has anyone got some more parchment?" Harry obediently doled some more out – it was amazing what Hogwarts' students were forced to keep handy in sixth year.

Their mentor went back to work. "_Hai. _So…if we take the first line from every four…" He hastily wrote down their new working, "_this _is what we get." He placed the new parchment piece in front of his five charges' noses.

_Long have you worked and dueled and fought,_

_In which of Hogwarts' rooms you'll find_

_Because encrypted within each these cryptic stories_

_Round and round the whispers spin_

_A simple game to those who game_

_Really duelists, aren't you thinking?_

_Yet over burdens high and low,_

Artemis pulled back, frowning. "It makes no sense."

Katy shrugged. "Maybe we have to rearrange the lines?"

"No…" Something was niggling Harry about the lines on the page before him, written out in his teacher's curving script. "No, don't you see? Look at it!"

Yugi frowned…before comprehension lit up in his eyes, and he laughed. "Oh, that's sneaky."

"_Quoi_?" Louis didn't get it. "I see nothing."

Harry grinned, taking the parchment and neatly crossing out everything they didn't need. He placed the work in front of his peers again.

_L_

_I_

_B_

_R_

_A_

_R_

_Y_

"_Oh…" _Sabina let out a groan, "Gods preserve me."

Harry nodded, still unable to shake the grin. "It's an acrostic."

* * *

"_Look! Isn't it pretty?"_

_A frown. "You can't be serious. Things are happening…the wheel is turning once more and you're-"_

"_-Acting like a child?" A smile, hair swinging across a youthful face as a head tilted to the side. "I know. I've a…**problem, **you see." Suddenly serious. "It's always getting worse."_

_The frown deepened. "What's the problem?"_

_An earnest look, head resting on hands as piercing eyes fixed on their target. "When you're made up of so many different people…which one is actually **you?"

* * *

**_

**Shadow: **You will not _believe _how much this chapter ran away with me. I had to cut out _tons _so I could simply get this updated in time – I really want to start to keep to a better timing with my fanfics. Shall I try and make it my New Years resolution? I warn you, I generally end up breaking mine in the first five minutes of the New Year.

…So…is anyone wishing to kill me now for the riddle? (nervous smile) I eventually gave you the solution – don't kill me! Nobody actually solved it before this – though some of you were pretty close. I have to say though, closest was _Luna's Meow – _you got the method, you just didn't finish the word! -, quickly followed by _Kayono –_ _you, _darling, pestered me with thoughts of quatrains and ballades till my head hurt. I didn't even know what a ballade _was _until you started poking me about it! (laughs)

I'm abandoning the previews. They give me a headache, and keep proving a lira of me. Believe me, updates will be a _hell _of a lot quicker if I don't have something looming over my head. I do put excerpts up of my upcoming work on my bio though – check it out from time to time to see how I'm progressing with a fic.

The next update for this should be sometime February. I've exams due soon, and I've at _least _one other fic to update before I can get around to this again. Hey…it's only two months, right? That's gotta be better than my usual track record…

Once more, have a great New Year people!


	19. Snowflakes and Starshine

**Shadow: **I love half-term! It's been such a _relief _to get away from coursework for awhile and simply _sleep. _I just plain conked out for the first two days… (laughs) I'm probably gonna regret it though. I have piles to get done for Monday… (loud sighs)

This chapter is dedicated to five people (specifically): - _Hikari Daeron, Kayono, Luna's Meow, Isis the Sphinx _and _blinky-a-m. _To Hikari for continuing to ramble with me, for reading parts of this over for me and simply _putting up _with me when I'm lazy/stupid/insane - hugs. To Kayono because you gave me so much help some time ago and resulted in me writing out scenes for this chapter at least – what? A year ago? (whistles) My eternal love, and my plot bunnies adore you. To Luna because I feel so goddamn guilty about that riddle and you _were _by far the closest to solving it. And you're so _good _with solving my stuff it gives me a happy glow. To Isis for being really, really smart and putting together all the little hints I'm dropping all over the place and beginning to figure out where this fic is going (sticks on tinfoil hat to protect brainwaves). To blinky – (laughs). To blinky for being my official before-everything-else-er-rer, for being my friend for – god – nearly five years now, and for being the one who sits beside me in English and RS and tells me off for drawing pictures instead of writing fanfiction. And discussing depressed fish with me while I'm procrastinating. :P And then, to my reviewers…this is really to you _all. _(hugs)

**Notes:**

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

-: Blah :- Kaiba to anybody, mentally

Hikari Daeron belongs solely to Hikari Daeron. Obvious, no?

**Glossary:**

(Japanese)

_Jii-chan: _Grandpa

_Aa: _Yes

_Aibou: _Soulmate

_Nii-san: _Big brother

_Hikari: _Light

_Yami: _Darkness

_Mon hitorou no boku: _My other self of me/ my other half

_Yadounishi: _landlord

(Egyptian)

_Imakhu – _high member of Egyptian society. Usually noble – I think.

_Mewet _– cat

**Quick note: **The 'voice' in this chapter is different to the one in the last. (This one's a little more obvious too...)

* * *

**With a Wave of the Wand**

**Chapter 19: Snowflakes and Starshine**

_When I was but a young boy, my father would often lift me up into the air and set me upon his shoulders. I would laugh, and cling to him, stretching out one hand to the sky above us in hopes of touching a star. I longed to be as Prometheus, from the stories my parents told me, thief of fire who stole flame from the Gods themselves. Would I not be the envy of the world, follow in his footsteps, could I snatch a star?

* * *

_

"There. _Look." _Jethro tapped the riddle importantly, expression smug. "If you take the first letter from every fourth line, it spell's out 'library'." He looked up at Kaiba, his mentor, reiterating his point.

"So it does." Marcus looked vaguely astonished, leaning over the Anubian student's shoulder to peer at the hasty scribbles. The Durmstrang boy glanced up at Mokuba. "You were right – the answer _is _kind of obvious."

"_When _you know what you're looking for." June was still bitter about her earlier scolding from Kaiba. "Otherwise it was near damn _impossible _to work anything out."

"I theenk…" Angelique bit her lip, but continued on, "I theenk the riddle was deliberately misleading. So…non' of us ar' really to blame for not being able to work eet out…"

A spike of irritation from the American girl. "Who mentioned anything about anyone being blamed?!" Her expression was hostile.

"_Je n'ai jamais dit_-"

Marcus quickly cut in, not wanting a catfight between members of the group. "So, shall we head for the library?" The question was directed at Kaiba. "We have the answer now, and we'd really probably best get there before any of the other groups."

A sudden thought occurred to Hermione. "Wait. I…well, there's nothing _in_ the library. I can tell you, I was in there just the other day with friends. Mokuba can vouch for me – right, Mokuba?"

"Uh-" The named youth faltered, fumbling words dying completely when the five mentees of his brother's group turned around to _stare _at him.

"_Mokuba." _Kaiba folded his arms across his chest.

"Um…" The black-haired teen rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush tainting his cheeks. "Well, I was in the library, so…um…"

His older brother fixed him with his impassive gaze. "Mokuba, is there or is there _not _something in the school library we should know about?"

"Well…" Mokuba shifted uncomfortably, "there's a big map. With a weird quotation thing beneath it…" he thought for a few seconds. "'_Some things are obvious. Some things have **always **been obvious; they just sink out of sight.'"_

Kaiba nodded. "Right." He turned on his heel, about to stalk off grandly to the library to find the map for himself, then halted with a sigh.

_-: I'll never remember to look after these damn kids… :-_

A rumbling laugh. _'Your rival can do it.'_

Kaiba wrinkled his nose. -:_** You **can keep out of this. :- _He motioned a hand for his charges to rise and follow him. "Come on."

Obediently, the five students went after him, Mokuba tagging along at Hermione's side.

The girl elbowed him in the ribs.

"How come you didn't tell _me _about the map?"

* * *

Madam Pince was _not _happy to see Yugi – and his group – descend upon her library. With beady eyes she followed the young professor as he set foot upon the carpets she nagged Filch to keep pristine clean, her expression decidedly sour. There was no great love lost between the foreign youth and her – Madam Pince personally thought Yugi Mouto was a disreputable young man with anarchist ideas and atrocious conduct and dress; Yugi Mouto just tried to be polite to the lady librarian who so _obviously _didn't like him – though he had no idea why not -, and stay out of Madam Pince's way. Sometimes though, it just couldn't be helped. Like now…

(_Yaaaaami.)_

/Yes, aibou/

Yugi's bright smile of greeting faltered as he met the school librarian's moody stare. (She's _staring _at us again.)

/Well…stare _back./_

(That's not very nice…)

Yami sighed at his hikari's meek protestations, rolling his eyes. He didn't head back to his soulroom though; he had a feeling Yugi would be wanting him soon. For now though…his lighter half seemed quite content just to search around the library with the five students, albeit Yugi was slightly nervous due to the silent glare Madam Pince was directing at his back. _Yami _didn't see what his hikari was fussing about really; Kaiba had a scarier glare than their fellow staff member, and when _Kaiba _glared Yami/Yugi didn't so much as bat an eyelid anymore. You tended to grow rather impervious after a while…

As far as Harry could see – and much to the others' in his group's dismay -, there was absolutely _nothing _in the library that could be constituted in the least riddle-like. Nothing they could _find _anyway. And that was just…_annoying. _Harry had the nasty feeling the next 'riddle' would be somewhere obvious. Something obvious, so _damn _obvious it would smack them all in the face later when they realised it. Big, and bold and most likely new and –

_Oh…_

'_Some things are obvious. Some things have **always **been obvious; they just sink out of sight.'_

A frown. _They **wouldn't**…would they? But...it's always best to make doubly **sure…**_

A casual stroll over to his mentor, and a discreet tug at the man's arm. "Sir?"

"Harry, I've _told _you. As a mentor, you may call me 'Yugi'." The foreign professor's voice was scolding, but his expression was warm.

"Uh…yea-I mean – yes si – Yugi – um." An awkward pause. "There's a really big map thing behind some shelves in here somewhere…I think it may be what the riddle was telling us about."

"A map?" Harry nodded. "Very well…where is it?"

Hoping to God he wasn't wrong, Harry led the way.

* * *

_Atemu was pretty that night, lit by the braziers that shone around the hall. He had been crowned King of the Two Lands for barely a season, but already he had won the peoples' hearts for his own. He sat at the table's head, dressed in the finest white linen, a net of golden gauze wrapped around his slim frame so that he shimmered in the light. Earrings swung in his ears with his ever-movement, bangles and bracelets around his wrists and ankles clinking and rattling as he chattered happily away with one of the many nobles he had invited to the Great House that night. _

_Yes, Atemu had won the peoples' hearts – but he had yet to tame the nobles of Egypt, the imakhu. Crocodiles of the Nile, the imakhu circled the Royal Person, waiting for but the tiniest slip-_

_Yet Pharaoh had made none. Many had predicted the downfall of Khemet with the ascension of Atemu to the throne…and they had all been left muttering as the twelve-year-old determinedly proved them all wrong. _

_And now this feast. An elaborate affair, long tables piled high with food while guests reclined on sumptuous cushions like well-groomed cats settling down for a nap. All of Egypt's power was gathered there, all its treachery and deceit. The men gathered would slit your throat soon as look at you if they thought it would benefit them somehow, their loyalties sold like the common mercenaries of the streets. What, Seth had to wonder, had Pharaoh called them all there for?_

_The six High Priests were all assembled, their Items pointedly put on display in a show of power and status. The Millennium Rod was never far from Seth's hand, and he was pleased to note the others of his retinue followed the good example. They were clustered amongst the ones closest to Pharaoh, dressed in their finest. Seth had turned down one of the servants when they had brandished an oiled wig at him – he **hated **the dratted things. He idly smoothed the white linen of his robe, fiddling absentmindedly with the gold guarding his wrists. He sat not far from Atemu, and was trying vainly to overhear the conversation his cousin was conducting with Lord Sobeck – a treacherous snake of a man who most suspected of treason. Many times had the Great Ones thought they had finally caught him, but somehow or other Sobeck always managed to slither his slippery way out of their grasp, evading justice. There was much suspected, but nothing could be **proven.**_

"_My good Lord Sobeck, how was your trip to Nagada?" Atemu was all smiles, pouring a cup of wine for the noble. "I hear the city is positively thriving right now."_

"_It is, your Majesty. Never have I seen the market place as full as I did during my stay." Sobeck accepted the wine graciously, drinking it with a greedy smack of the lips._

"_Did you stay long?" The pharaoh sounded genuinely interested, leaning his head on his hand and fixing Sobeck with his dazzling gaze._

_The old imakhu seemed flattered by the young King's attentions. "Regretfully I could stay there only a week, my Lord, before business called me back home."_

"_You must have had fair winds?"_

"_Quite so, your Majesty."_

"_And swift craft?"_

"_Egypt's finest, my Lord."_

_Atemu smiled pleasantly, sipping his own wine. "I thought as much. How else would you have had the time to sail further upstream for Thebes before returning to my court?"_

"_T-Thebes, my Lord?" Sobeck's smile faltered._

"_Yes, **Thebes." **The pharaoh studied his goblet, tone offhand. "Tell me, how was your good friend Lord Huy doing? I hear you stayed at his family home for a few days."_

"_I-he was well, your Majesty." Sobeck's face was nervous. "In good health."_

"_Strange…" Atemu's voice was soft, "he told **me **he was ill. Why else would he avoid my Court?"_

"_I do not know, your Majesty."_

_The child-king laughed suddenly, many of the courtiers turning to stare at the fortunate – or in this case, **un**fortunate – who had drawn Pharaoh's attention. _

"_My good Lord Sobeck…you have a mind like a butterfly." Atemu sounded amused. "Do you really forget things so easily?"_

"_My…my Lord…?_

"_Lord Huy called you to Thebes Sobeck – **why?" **Atemu's tone was suddenly harsh._

"_A friendly visit, my Lord. Huy has been ill for a while, a sickness of the stomach-"_

"_**Don't lie to me!" **The pharaoh let out a hiss. "Lord Huy has been in perfect health these last few months; he merely uses sickness as an excuse to avoid my Court! He has been **seen, **Lord Sobeck, as have **you, **in Abydos and Dendara, mysteriously within the same time span as each other. Your trip to Nagada – a front, only so you could confer in Thebes! My men **saw **you, Lord Sobeck, with Huy. Plans were made between you, documents detailing employees with certain agendas you'd rather **not **let be known are in your service."_

_There was utter silence in the hall, nobles stunned into shocked quiet. Seth had no problems hearing anymore._

_Sobeck protested. "My Lord, my trip to Thebes was in good faith! I went to Nagada to see my sister, to Thebes to fetch her medicine-"_

"_You never entered your sister's house in Nagada!" Atemu was angry. "You stopped in the city barely a **day, **then set sail straight for Thebes! Did you think I wouldn't **notice? **I am not a **fool, **Lord Sobeck, and nor am I blind! Do you honestly think you can plot the murder of a King of Egypt without repercussion?! Hire assassins to do away with me and my blood?! I hold both you and Lord Huy guilty of high treason, Lord Sobeck, of which the punishment is **death. **Lord Huy is already being brought here upon my command. What can you say for yourself?"_

"_My…my Lord…I never – I didn't -" Sobeck was babbling._

_Ruby eyes hardened. "Take him away."_

_Guards appeared, hauling the disgraced noble to his feet and dragging him off. Many of the courtiers had the cheek to look shocked, though Seth could bet at least three quarters of them would be internally delighted to be so easily rid of a political opponent. Atemu had publicly and thoroughly humiliated the Lords Sobeck and Huy – they'd be executed for treason and their goods forfeit to the Crown. _

_Atemu looked disgusted. He stood in a whirl of white and gold, stalking out of the hall with all the dignity attached to his exalted personage. After a few moments deliberation – and a scathing glance to the imakhu who had immediately launched into excited gossiping – Seth followed.

* * *

_

"'_Some things are obvious. Some things have **always **been obvious; they just sink out of sight.'" _Yugi smiled, reading the words aloud. He glanced up at Harry from where he was crouched on the ground. "I think you're right – _this _could be our next clue."

"It's the most clue-like thing in this detestable library, anyway." Sabina wrinkled her nose. She'd dragged the others alongside her at breakneck speed for most of the day, impatient to get things going and done, and the tediousness of examining the large library at Hogwarts had been getting to her. She just wanted it _over!_

Artemis leaned lazily back against a bookshelf, Louis standing rather awkwardly beside Katy and Harry. "Now we need to work that little snippet out…"

"No need." Yugi got to his feet. "I think I've already got it."

"Wow – that quick?" Katy sounded impressed.

"I'd be a little disappointed if he _hadn't _worked it out."

An electric fission ran through the small company, six gazes at once jerking upwards to stare at another seven, their leader the one who'd spoken.

"So you figured it out too…"

Kaiba's words were soft, falling like raindrops into the silence of the room, swallowed by the oppressive atmosphere. The CEO's group was behind him, Mokuba's clear blue-grey gaze tinged with a mixture of worry and dismay.

Yugi nodded, moving closer to the map. "It was obvious when you knew how to work it out."

"Hn." Kaiba's reply was as noncommittal as ever, and he stalked forwards to stand at his rival's side, gaze fixed almost accusingly upon the map both groups had come to see. "As is this."

A brief smile. "Things are always obvious when you have the answer."

_-: Yami's out. :-_

Kaiba merely sighed softly, and glanced down at the Game King beside him. "If I suggest we solve this 'together' -" he spat the word distastefully, "-will you launch into one of your infamous friendship speeches?"

Yami looked indignant. "_'Friendship speeches?' _Kaiba-"

"Thought so." The brunette cut him off, grabbing the smaller duelist's hand and placing it squarely, along with his own, directly in the centre of the Atlantic Ocean on the map. Blue fire shot away from where their hands touched the parchment, sparkling flame shooting to the four corners of the gilded map. Kaiba and Yami quickly withdrew their outstretched limbs, they, and their groups, watching in fascination as an eighth continent rose up from the depths of the Atlantic Ocean before them, beautifully ornate script marking the newly risen mass as _Atlantis._

And then the map went blank.

All colour, all movement, all writing faded in an instant from the vellum, leaving behind a light yellow sheet stretched in an empty frame. Bewildered now, the groups (and Mokuba) watched as red blossomed near the parchment's top right, crimson ink that was wet to the touch and stained Kaiba's fingertips when he placed a wondering digit to the paper.

Words looped before the astonished duelists' eyes, an invisible writer using what had once been a map as his notepad, swirling script elegantly writing a greeting to the watchers.

_Congratulations Mouto Yugi, Kaiba Seto. Your groups have solved two of the many puzzles that await you before you can progress to the next round. We do hope you're not tired yet though, but if you are, why don't you settle down with a light read while looking for your next clue?

* * *

_

_My mother gave a star to me. I did not realise it at first; the star she brought home to me was far removed from the glittering pinpricks of light I saw in the darkness when the sun went down. Wrapped in a bundle and sleeping was my star, but more precious in that instant than all the thousands of thousands of lights in Heaven._

_My star's name was Amane.

* * *

_

Hermione sighed as she trailed a finger along the spines of the books on the shelf beside her. They'd thought it was all over…forgotten about the many more riddles to come after the original one the groups had been set. So then, to be confronted with that _infuriating _message… Why did they have to suggest taking a break? Hermione didn't _want _to take a break. She wanted the next clue, as did her mentor and the rest of their group. Telling them to take a break was just _patronising. _Where was the next clue? Hermione didn't want to relax, she wanted the riddle in front of her, ready to be solved and-

_What if that **was **the next riddle?_

No, it couldn't _possibly – _Eyes widened.

'_We do hope you're not tired yet though, but if you are, why don't you settle down with a light read while looking for your next clue?'_

Hermione knew the Hogwarts library – usually (except when they added new maps just to spite her) – like the back of her hand. And she knew all the books the school had in its possession, even the restricted ones. And she _also _knew about the 'special' books, that Madam Pince stored in a series of trunks in an area of the library where not that many people went.

The 'special' books were – surprise, surprise – highly special_ised, _focusing strongly on certain subjects. They weren't dangerous – _usually, _anyway – and they weren't full of really dark magic – again, usually. (There _were _an odd few spells Hermione had stumbled across once or twice…) But they weren't restricted. 'Special' books were such as the _Invisible Book of Invisibility _(Madam Pince kept that one safely stored away because it was such a _pain _to find at times), the _Growing Guide for Gardeners _(_that _particular text had to be trimmed every so often, as it insistently kept putting out leaves), and the _Levitating Book for Lifters. _The last set of books was very much the one Hermione desired to see.

Hurrying to the back of the library – and purposefully avoiding the members of both her own group and Harry's – Hermione halted at a set of trunks, shooting a quick look over her shoulder to check no-one was watching her before lifting the latch on one of them.

Almost immediately, three books floated up into the air.

Hermione snatched wildly at them, wrestling two of them down (she hoped to god any one of the blasted things would do) and shoving them hastily back into the trunk. She then closed the lid and sat on it – the books thumped against the inside of the lid to try and disturb her -, flicking open the third book that she'd grabbed and held clutched to her chest throughout the whole process.

A very annoying, tinny, and ultimately _loud _fanfare blasted throughout the library.

Flushing beet red Hermione snapped the book shut again, but the damage was done. Everyone within the nearby vicinity rushed over to her, Madam Pince shooting her possibly the _filthiest _look she'd received in a long while.

"Miss. Grainger?"

Ah, and of _course _Yugi's group just _had _to be still in the library… Hermione groaned as her History professor's entire group trotted over to stare at her curiously – Harry at _least _looked sympathetic -, her own band closely at their heels. Mokuba had dragged his brother across as well, and everyone was _staring _at her.

An annoyed huff. "Do you _mind?" _She glared at everyone pointedly. "I was trying to _read."_

"You certainly made enough noise doing so." The Anubian girl from Harry's group spoke up – Hermione had no idea what her name was -, tone sarcastic.

"My apologies." A glare at the girl, Hermione's voice sounding anything _but _apologetic. "The book surprised me."

"As it did the rest of us." Yugi's expression was dry. "We never expected you to take the map's advice so…_literally." _He cats a knowing glance at the book Hermione held clutched to her, the text struggling wildly to be free of her grasp and floating. "That's a 'light' read if I ever I saw one."

Hermione blushed, her cheeks darkening even further when Kaiba extended a hand to take the _Levitating Book for Lifters _from her. Embarrassed, she quickly handed it over.

The fanfare blasted out again as Kaiba opened the book, Mokuba, and some of the mentees jumping anew as it took them by surprise. Kaiba himself stretched the struggling text out as far away from his face as bodily possible till the atrocious noise ended, unwilling to deafen himself. Then, once the fanfare had ended, he read aloud the first page of the book that really didn't seem to have anything to do with levitating at all:

_Our commendations on solving riddle two,_

_But what, you ask is ahead of you?_

_Well frankly I'm inclined to be_

_Blunt. So here's my riddle **three:**_

_HRDS LTOA NAMN EEUI YEMM GRYT AAPG ORAF AKGH VLOH NPNO TNAE EWNT HASU YEZD NAMR ETCN OSEA SYEE RRHD USBY ESBS DOAL WFLL YFUT ANRO HAII EITS UOMO ELNG SXMO GFSK NLDH AEYN HWII DSIT_

Kaiba sighed, dropping the book into Yugi's hands. The professor, not expecting it, almost dropped it.

A quiet murmur. "Let's see you get _that _one, oh King of Games."

* * *

_Amane was forever trotting about at my side. She loved me dearly; as I, her; and would listen fascinated when I came home from school and told her about what I'd done that day. We'd sit on the swing in the garden as evening came on; she nestled comfortably in my lap; and I'd tell her stories. When we went inside it was to love and kisses and laughter, for our parents were still very much in love. When my mother went to mass each Sunday we all followed, and I sang loudest and clearest of all of us. _

_At that time, I had much I wanted to thank God for.

* * *

_

A few weeks passed and the month turned, and gradually dribs and drabs of mentors and students came to the conclusion Kaiba and Yugi had alongside their charges. As November fell to December Yugi knew thirty mentors – personally - that had solved the first two riddles, and knew at least another fifty had managed the same also. No-one has yet solved the third puzzle, and as Christmas approached, both Yami and Yugi were quite content to let it wait till after the holiday season was over. They – and their group – did have a stab at it every now and then, but there was no real concentrated effort. Even _Kaiba _was winding down, forced to leave Hogwarts for a day due to his little brother's insistence to go Christmas shopping in London. They _had _offered to take Yugi with them, but the young professor had graciously turned them down, well aware of the fact it was only due to Mokuba he was even being invited at all – and besides, he'd already ordered some things in.

The weather grew colder, Yami getting more and more hyped up – though he'd never admit it – as the prospect of snow loomed enticingly on the horizon. An Egyptian pharaoh he'd undoubtedly seen very little of the stuff, and Yugi often had to restrain his amusement at Yami's childish excitement to avoid hurting his darker half's feelings. A 'white Christmas' was pretty rare in England – the snow always seemed to have the annoying habit of falling the day after the main holiday or later on during the break. Even Ryou who had lived in England ten years (on and off) confessed to having only witnessed one white Christmas that he could recall.

Yami, however, refused to be dissuaded. When not working – though still technically 'taking a break' from teaching he still taught a few classes and marked a large proportion of their work -, in his soul room, eating, sleeping, shopping, talking with friends or dealing with tournament-related crap; Yami was to be found curled up in a window-seat in Hogwarts castle – any one would do -, gazing out the glass with a dreamy smile. A few times Yugi would join him, and both yami and hikari would relish the few, precious minutes of silence before something or someone always interrupted the still. Once it had been Cleo, Yami and Yugi's cat, jumping on the pharaoh's head demanding attention. Another had been Joey, dragging him off to look at some catalogue to try and help the blonde decide what to get Mai and Serenity for Christmas. Yet another time had been a face full of pine needles, as Hagrid had swept by with a giant pine tree and almost knocked Yami out stone cold with a tree branch when he failed to notice the petite professor was there. _This _time though it was Kaiba.

"What _are _you doing?"

Yami let out a loud sigh, reluctantly tearing cerise eyes away from the puffy clouds outside that just _screamed _'snow'. "I'm waiting."

"_For?" _A slim eyebrow rose, Kaiba crossing his arms over his chest.

"It to snow." The pharaoh's reply was simple.

A nonplussed blink. "_Why…?"_

"Because I want it to snow."

"Obviously." A dry glance out the window, before blue eyes turned back to their rival. "Why?"

"Because it's only ever snowed once before that I can remember, anywhere I've been."

Kaiba frowned. "It's snowed plenty of times back in Japan before-"

"Not while _I've _been there it hasn't." Was that a _pout _on the professor's face? "It never snowed after Yugi solved the Puzzle, and when it did, aibou and I were out of the country."

Kaiba groaned. "Oh, _don't _start that 'Puzzle, destiny' shit again. You know I don't believe it. I've survived this long without mystical mumbo-jumbo; I'm sure I'll last a hell of a lot more without it in the future to come."

A smile twitched on the corners of Yami's lips. "Well at least no-one can dispute your blunt down-to-earth attitude."

Kaiba snorted. "Rather blunt and earthed than smooth and up-in-the-clouds, Mouto. Divine knowledge from the 'gods' may be all well enough for some, but I very much prefer the more tangible, _real _knowledge I find for myself."

"You don't believe in destiny?"

"Destiny is a fool's excuse for actions caused by his own stupidity."

"_Again _with the bluntness." A definite tinge of amusement had crept into the pharaoh's voice.

Blue eyes fixed on the slender man. "If you want to be humoured Yami, go seek one of your mindless followers and/or groupies. I deal only with reality; you should know that by now."

"I know." Gently, Yami laid a hand on the brunette's arm. He smiled at the other when Kaiba looked at him, lips quirking upwards in a lopsided smile. "It's one of the few things I can ever rely upon."

"I…" Sapphire hesitantly met ruby. "…It's hard to believe." Kaiba's words were quiet. "Things…just don't-"

"I understand." His companion stepped forwards a little, leaning ever so slightly on the CEO's arm in an odd – yet strangely comforting – one-sided half-hug. "I won't lie to you Seto; I _want _you to believe in what I say, but I refuse to force it. You're you." A simple, casual shrug of the shoulders. "Belief takes a long time to come to some people, but, when it does, is all the stronger for the wait. Besides," Yami's smile turned catlike, smile now more of a smirk than anything else, "to be honest, I _do _get rather fed up of all the destiny speeches at times. I swear if I hear _one more_ mystic sermon on the importance of prophecy and fate I am going to _drown _myself, the rest of the world be hanged."

Surprised, a bark of laughter escaped Kaiba before he could stop himself.

Amethyst eyes sparkled at him, Yugi haven taken control of his companion's body without himself realising. "You have a nice laugh, Seto. It's a pity we don't get to hear it that often."

Kaiba stared at him, gaze owlish. "What the-?"

Yugi merely grinned, giving the taller man's arm a slight squeeze before stepping back. "Hey…would you look at that…" He moved away from the brunette, closer to the window that was so nearby and looked out.

Distracted, the smaller duelist's words echoing oddly in his mind, Kaiba didn't immediately follow the younger male's then pointing finger. He had a nice laugh? Nobody but Mokuba had ever…

"Seto, look!" Yugi, bored with the CEO's vacant expression, grabbed the man's trenchcoat and hauled him to the window, ignoring the wince the other gave when there was faint _rip _sound.

"What is it?" Kaiba sighed, disentangling Yugi's hand from his coat and studying the tear in the material. It was only a small one but _still…_

_-: Thank God I decided to wear my blue one. :-_

The wild-haired young professor merely pointed out of the window, suddenly silent.

Blue eyes followed the finger, widening slightly as they took in the pretty sight of large, fluffy flakes fluttering past the windowsill, every so often falling in quick flurries from the cloudy sky above.

Yugi smiled brightly. "It's snowing."

* * *

Snow, to many, was both a blessing and a curse, depending on one's situation at the time when regarding it. It could be both beautiful and deadly, and was a great source of wonder and annoyance to mankind. Children, in particular, usually _adored _it, flinging snowballs and making snowmen with the best of them. With snow came sledging, skiing and ice-skating, snow-angels in the park and days off school when the pipes froze. With snow came the cold, and warm fires and cocoa, and people curled up on sofas, talking with friends.

The staff room, much to _some _of the staff's great displeasure (the one's who were still busy working, that was), was full, particular members of the teaching body of Hogwarts having er…_flung open it's doors, _so to speak, and invited in friends. Bill Weasley was in attendance – the families of many of the participating duelists popped their heads up every now and then -, and was happily talking to a fluctuating group of people around him about a tomb he'd recently been excavating in Egypt. Yugi had commandeered the armchair next to the animated red-head, Joey stealing the seat's cushion and sitting himself upon it on the floor. Remus Lupin and professor Flitwick had a couch between them, and Bakura had stolen one of the same for himself (from Marik, who was busy squabbling with the former tomb-robber to reclaim 'his property'). Madame Hooch was busy making coffee to ward off the cold winter air, and other people passing by sometimes dropped into the conversation should they so feel the urge to.

Bill's conversation had many people fascinated, and his descriptions of the aforementioned tomb were stunning. This tomb's entrance, apparently, had been found just outside the Valley of the Kings, and the Ministry were doing all they could to keep everything about it hush-hush from the muggles. The tomb, according to Bill, was _swarming _with magic and traps, all of them of a scarily good quality and strength even after three millennia. Two men had _died _during the excavation, and three more were recuperating in hospital from lead poisoning – the paint used to form some of the beautiful hieroglyphics had been toxic – an old Egyptian trick. Still, the team Bill had been on had persisted, and they'd broken through various seals to reach chambers piled high with treasure and goods, all of which were some of the loveliest antiquities the Weasley claimed he had ever seen.

But there had been no mummy.

The team had been crestfallen. Why – and it was a damn good question, all had to agree – would the ancient Egyptians have gone to so much trouble to ward a _storehouse? _It was frankly quite upsetting – Bill was insistent that the chambers his team had found _had _to lead to a larger tomb, or connect to more chambers in some other way. The red-head turned to the one who'd assisted him on excavations before:

"Yugi, you're an Egyptologist, what do you think?"

The violet-eyed professor almost choked on his drink. "W-what?"

Bill repeated his question. "About this tomb, the one with no mummy. Do you think it could possibly have more entrances?"

"I-I'm sure I couldn't possibly tell you."

"Oh come, Yugi, don't be shy. You know practically all there is to know about Egypt. You must have _some _idea."

Yugi stared down into his mug for a few moments, and then spoke. "The Egyptians often did build tombs with more than one entrance, in case one of them was blocked up. The more important the pharaoh, the bigger the tomb, and the more entrances required."

Lupin leant forwards. "So now it's a question on how important we think the pharaoh whose tomb it is was."

Madame Hooch was intrigued, wandering back over with a mug of coffee and shooing Flitwick along till she could sit down. "I thought you said it had no mummy? How can it be a pharaoh's tomb if it had no mummy? In fact, without a mummy, how is it a tomb at all?"

Bill was eager to prove his theory. "That's my point. There _has _to be other entrances, which should hopefully lead to the mummy. There's probably a way to get from our chamber to the rest of the tomb, but we can't find it. I'm not surprised either."

"Why?"

"We dated some of the items we found in the chamber, and their ages coincide with one of the numerous '_gaps_' in Ancient Egyptian history. A gap that lasts for seventeen years, near the end in the middle kingdom. The _'great gap', _as it's commonly referred to."

"The _'great gap'?"_

Yugi answered softly. "A period of roughly seventeen years in the middle kingdom, which we know next to nothing about. It's just another gap in Egyptian history but to Egyptologists, it's one of the greatest mysteries of all time. There are no records, no names, no artefacts, _nothing, _from this timeIt infuriates historians the world over. We don't know who ruled Egypt, what was happening at that time, nor why the Egyptians kept no record of it." Violet eyes looked up and met amber. Bakura merely shrugged lightly, indicating he should continue. "There are a lot of rumours about that time, stories and such. Some are quite prominent, but nobody knows for sure…"

"Yes." Bill nodded. "The legends surrounding that time are amazing. Only one fact really sticks in all the stories, and it's…_games."_

"Games?" Lupin was surprised.

"Games." The Weasley confirmed. "All of the stories talk about ancient games, of dark strength and power. But nothing specific. Nobody will go into any detail about these games; it's almost as if they're afraid to speak."

Bakura spoke, sitting up on his couch. "Egypt guards her secrets well."

Bill nodded again. "That's true. The fact that there's no records for those seventeen years, there's no artefacts, there's no _anything…_ it's almost as if the ancient Egyptians had something to hide."

Joey bit his lip, and Bakura spoke again, amber eyes fixing on Bill. "What could the ancients possibly want to hide?"

The man ran a hand through his red hair. "I don't know, but I intend to find out."

The albino snorted quietly, and got to his feet. "I wish you luck."

* * *

_Heaven must have been jealous of my family, because it took its song back. My star. The angels flew down and took her for their own, and in their spite my mother too._

_Without my star to guide me, my night was dark and long and frightening, and stretched far ahead of me to a point where I could see no end. I looked to my tower of strength, my father, the man who had first shown me the stars, but found a wasted wreck; a castle laid ruin inside out. _

_We were all a little lost then, I believe.

* * *

_

The appearance of Bakura's lack of faith had done little to curb Bill's enthusiasm. After a few minutes silence of simply _staring _out the door the albino had wandered out of (not even distracted when Marik finally got the couch he'd been badgering Bakura so long for) the curse-breaker composed himself, quickly descending once more into the depths of his tale.

"The hieroglyphics in the chambers– they're impossible to translate. They differ completely from any other archives we've got."

Professor Flitwick was interested. "Surely you've managed to translate _something?"_

"Two names – they were everywhere inside the chamber, the latter more than the former - and we didn't actually translate them."

"Then who did?"

"An Egyptian woman, she appeared from nowhere, and just _told _us what they meant." Bill looked sheepish. "She disappeared almost instantly afterwards, not answering any of our questions."

"An Egyptian woman?" Marik's ears pricked up. "What did she look like?"

"Long, shiny black hair, brown eyes, white dress, gold, jewellery, quite pretty…" Bill shrugged. "Just your general, everyday Egyptian woman – she spoke fluent English though. Wasn't at all _shy _either – she sounded, and looked, like she'd had a Western education – not that I could generalise that, of course."

"Never mind that right now." Lupin waved the talk of the woman aside. "What were the two names she mentioned?"

"Oh, err, Seth and… this funny sounding one… something like Qwe?"

Marik snorted. "Qwe? That isn't Egyptian."

Bill flushed. "I didn't really catch what she said. But I heard her English translation."

"Which is?" Madame Hooch asked.

Yugi had sensed his darker half's burning curiosity at Bill's mention of his homeland, willingly acquiescing use of their shared body to the ancient spirit so the pharaoh could ask whatever questions he felt like. Lounging lazily on the bed in his soulroom Yugi could hear every word of the conversation going on outside, Yami's emotions and thoughts filtering across the connection they shared as both doors in the Puzzle gaped wide open.

The spike of…_something _jolting through every one of the pharaoh's nerves had Yugi sitting bolt upright.

Yami's expression was emotionless when he spoke, his voice quiet.

"_Darkness_. You found the tomb of Darkness."

Bill blinked. "Yeah… but how did you know that?"

Yami shrugged lightly. "I know a lot of things."

"But how-?"

Crimson eyes sharpened slightly, fixing on the Weasley. "Bill, I'm a History of Magic teacher. I know my magical history, and all the myths and legends that go with it. Surely you don't think I don't know the legend of the pharaoh of Darkness?"

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, Bill. It's alright, really. I guess I'm just a little uptight…"

Professor Flitwick moved the conversation on. "So what about this pharaoh of Darkness? Who is he? And why is his name in a tomb so important?"

Bill smiled, only too happy to tell him. "The pharaoh of darkness is one of the most popular legends of the _'great gap'. _As the story goes, he was a young boy – about twelve – when he ascended to the Egyptian throne. His rule was often troubled, great wars – somehow linked to those elusive games I was telling you about – taking place more and more frequently as he grew older. The story gets really murky about this point, and we know practically little else about him. Somehow, he defeated his greatest foe, wielding _'darkest power to his will', _but he died… locking away the power, preventing the world's destruction. He left behind special objects to help protect the world, seven – the most magical number – to be precise, but if they fell into the wrong hands, could destroy the world they were created to save." The man paused. "Everyone in Egypt knows about this tale, yet no-one will tell it! If you mention 'Darkness' to most Egyptians, they start cowering, and muttering about their Gods. Again, it's like the Egyptians are trying to hide something."

Yami idly looked up and asked, voice quiet, "Aren't you going to finish the story, Bill?"

The Weasley blinked. "What's there to finish? The ending that I heard was nonsense, and _impossible."_

"Nothing is impossible."

"Are you saying you think it's _true?"_

"I merely think you should tell us all the ending."

"No, Yugi Mouto, answer my question first. _You _know the ending as well as I do. Do you honestly think it's _true?"_

Marik frowned. "Mr. Weasley, I really don't think-"

"No." Bill fixed Yami in his sights, standing up. "_Tell me. _Do _you _think it's _true?"_

Yami stood as well. Cool crimson met Bill's green. "Yes, Bill Weasley, I think it most probably _is."_

"There's no evidence!"

"There's no evidence against it."

"Yugi, a pharaoh just can't get up again from the dead and _live! It's impossible!"_

"_Nothing _is impossible! I would've thought _you _Bill, _of all people, _should know _that! _You've dealt with the ancient Egyptians and their spells for years! You should _know _what they and their Gods were capable of!"

Marik jumped in before any more could be said. He took hold of the pharaoh's shoulder. "Yugi…"

Violet eyes took over from crimson red. Yugi sighed. "Bill, Egypt has so much to it that we can never possibly _know. _Don't deny what you're unsure of, or someday, somewhere, somehow, someone will prove you _wrong."

* * *

_

(Yami, what were you thinking of? What _happened _in there?! You nearly blew everything!) Yugi had left the staffroom under the watchful eyes of his friends, Marik laying a restraining hand on Joey's arm when the blonde had made to go after him. Yugi's cheeks were pink with a mixture of embarrassment and frustration, emotions swirling and tumbling along the connection that he and Yami shared till he had no idea which feeling belonged to which of them. An empty corridor gave him the space to conduct his conversation with the other half of his soul, the cold stone of the castle walls cooling his skin.

The pharaoh bit his lip, expression a mixture of contriteness and melancholy. . /I am sorry aibou. I did not mean to lose my temper… But to stand there, while your very _existence _is being denied… /

A soft sigh from his lighter half, some of the aggravation Yugi felt ebbing away as he confronted his hurt yami. (Mon hitorou no boku, I'm sorry. I know it must be difficult for you, but we _must _keep quiet.)

/Aa… / Yami sighed, slouching against the wall in the corridor separating their minds.

Yugi went over to his other half, and hugged him. (Yami, I know you're here. Our friends know you're here… and that's what truly counts. You exist to _us,_ Yami, and you mean everything to _me. _Ignore what others may say, because even if you're 'dead', you're alive in our hearts.)

The spirit smiled, and hugged his hikari back. /Ah, little one, what would I do without you/

* * *

_The trader had said it was a star._

_Seth himself had had to agree with the man – what else could the glowing sphere he had obtained only the other day **be? **It was a beautiful rarity, white and fierce, glowing in his hands as he held it, casting the faint shadow of himself over the stone floor even in the rays of sunlight that shone into the room. Rainbow spots of colour dazzled all who gazed directly upon it, the glassy orb free of imperfection where had a mortal hand crafted it, flaws would remain. It was a gift fit for a god, and Seth intended it as such._

_Atemu had been ill for a little while. It was nothing major, but the young pharaoh had been thoroughly miserable for a few weeks as he coughed and sneezed his way through court. Apparently the boy had caught a chill when swimming alone at night – Shimon had thrown an almighty fit when he's heard of **that **exploit -, the freezing desert air rapidly cooling Atemu's slim frame and leaving him shivering for a few weeks. The royal physician had recommended keeping their dark-eyed sovereign warm at all times, and almost immediately Atemu had found himself heaped in blankets and cushions, stifled and wretched under the hot sun of his homeland. _

_Seth, terribly amused and failing hopelessly to hide it, had left the palace on some errand or other; glad to escape the childish temper tantrum Atemu threw when yet **again **he was buried under mounds of linen. Close friends and family pitied the boy, but they wanted him well. Shimon would cheerfully ignore the wrath Atemu heaped upon his head as long as his defiant charge was well again at the end of the ordeal. _

_And Atemu had recovered. The Court welcomed him back with open arms (he'd been banned from 'strenuous activity' for the duration of his illness – another thing Pharaoh had been annoyed about, as it forbade him from swimming, horse-riding and sword-play). And Seth, to try and make his little cousin feel better, had bought Egypt's King a gift…_

_Atemu's crimson eyes widened. "Oh, Seth! It's **beautiful! **What **is** it?" _

"_A star."_

"_A **'star'?" **Atemu smiled. "It's so very pretty." Brightly, he lent forwards and picked up the sphere, studying the glowing crystal. Then, surprising all present, he threw the ball up into the air and neatly caught it._

_Mahado frowned slightly, from his position at the King's side. "Won't it break…?"_

_Atemu shook his head. "I don't think so…Look." He dropped the star._

_Mahado and Seth winced, expecting to hear the sound of fragile crystal shattering, but instead there was only a light musical 'ting'. The pharaoh's cousin and friend both stared at the star, now rolling around the palace's stone floors._

_Atemu smiled again. "It's a ball!" He eagerly left his throne, picking up the star and tossing it to Mahado, who fumbled but caught it, staring perplexedly at the glowing sphere. He threw it back, and Atemu laughed. "Seth, it's a lovely gift. Thank you."_

_The High Priest nodded, a little confused. The star was a ball? But, if so, who could have possibly played with it? And what was it doing in the Delta? Another thought struck Seth as he stared upon his cousin._

_What kind of child played with **stars?

* * *

**_

Yugi had, once more, returned to his soul room, but stayed close by should his darker half's emotions run away with him again. Yami, in turn, slowly went back to the staffroom he and his hikari had left before, edging back into the seat he'd previously vacated and shooting a wan smile at a concerned Joey. Marik too shot him a dry grin, lavender eyes being rolled in Bill's direction – apparently the curse-breaker was _still _harping on about 'his' tomb. Neither Yami or Yugi were all that surprised by the news, to be honest. Bill was dedicated to his job and _loved _working as a curse breaker for Gringotts, and the ancient civilisations of Egypt held the enthusiastic Weasley fascinated.

The topic of the moment seemed to be a pectoral Bill had recovered from the tomb – _Yami's _tomb -, and taken home with specific orders to remove some of the complicated hexes, charms and traps laid upon the piece so it would be safe to be displayed. It was beautiful, it was gorgeous, it was all the things under the bright sphere of the sun combined, and a slowly nodding-off audience made agreeable noises while Bill got lost in memories of a hot land, far, far removed from the English country in winter. But then…the fateful question, and immediately everyone in the room perked up:

"Do you want to see it?"

Professor Lupin's eyes widened. "You carry it around with you? It's so valuable!"

Bill laughed, lifting the bag they'd all noticed him with before onto his lap. "To tell you the truth, I've been afraid to let it out of my sight. Carrying it around with me was the only way I could get any peace of mind." The Curse Breaker pulled a small box from the bag, barely bigger than two hand-spans of his palms. Lifting the lid, the Weasley gently pulled back delicate layers of tissue, beaming ridiculously when the box's contents were revealed. "Isn't it a beauty?"

Yami found himself staring, the casual beauty of the item nestled in Bill's box taking his breath away. And, by Ra, it was _his. _He'd worn that.

Ruby eyes softened, the pharaoh letting out a quiet murmur of assent.

"…Indeed it is…"

It was a golden pectoral, the two great goddesses of Egypt – Nekhbet and Wadjet – depicted in the precious metal, Nekhbet's vulture wings outstretched as if to encompass the world with her glittering feathers, Wadjet's sinuous snake form beneath her, coiled around her own scales. Both were covered in priceless gems; Nekhbet's feathers were emeralds and sapphires, her eyes lapis, while Wadjet's scales were bedecked in rubies and jade, her orbs onyx black. Around the two were the lotus and papyrus reed – the symbols of Upper and Lower Egypt -, everything beautifully carved with intricate detail, each petal on every flower visible, the goddesses' eyes gleaming with life.

Bill smile at the amazed faces around him. "we think it was the pharaoh's."

"Why?" Lupin was curious. "Couldn't just anyone have worn it?"

The Weasley shook his head. "Nope. No _ordinary _Egyptian would have been allowed to wear a pectoral depicting the two goddesses of Egypt – like this anyway," he pointed to the vulture and the snake, "Nekhbet and Wadjet here -, only a royal – and even then only Pharaoh or his Queen. Besides, what _ordinary _Egyptian could _afford_ such a thing?"

"Then couldn't it have been the pharaoh's Queen's piece?" This was asked by Professor Flitwick.

"Well, we did think it might've been a woman's first," Bill relented, "but we changed our minds. Most of the other items in the chamber were obviously designed for a male – and, besides, nothing we have learnt of suggests of a Queen. If this _is _truly the tomb of 'Darkness', we can expect _not _to find a Queen. Myth doesn't mention one, at any rate. Anyway…as I said, we think the pectoral was Pharaoh's. It's designed for a young male of slender build – partially why we thought it was a woman's at first. I'd love to show you how it looks and hangs when it's worn, but there's no-one _built _like that round here. You'd most likely need someone with a more _Eastern _origin, slight, and delicately built-" Green eyes suddenly fixed on Yami, "_Yugi."_

Scarlet eyes blinked at him. "Wha-?"

Bill beamed. "You'd be _perfect _as a model for the pectoral." Whether he actually meant it or Bill was extending the metaphorical olive branch Yami didn't really care, he just did _not _want to put on what had once been his pectoral. No way under all Ra encircled, not in another couple of lifetimes of the Puzzle.

Ruby orbs widened, Yami involuntarily sinking further back into his seat. "Oh no. Bill, I _couldn't."_

The Weasley waved a hand at him, impatient. "Don't be silly; you won't damage it."

Lupin smiled at the younger professor. "Oh, go on Yugi. What harm could it do?"

Marik frowned, catching some of the alarm flickering off Yami like a magical beacon. "It was a King's pectoral. It might make him feel uncomfortable."

Jade eyes softened slightly, turning back to Yami. "…But you're a King too."

Three (corporeal) members of the room froze.

Bill continued. "You're the Yu-Gi-Oh, aren't you? The King of Games." (The three relaxed.) "It seems appropriate _you _should wear the pectoral of the ancient Game King."

Yami ducked his head. "Bill-"

"Just try it on, _please?" _The Curse Breaker's expression was pleading. "If it makes you uncomfortable you can take it straight off again; we just want to see what it looks like on you."

The pharaoh gave way. "…Alright…" His voice was quiet, _tiny _even.

With a triumphant grin Bill lifted the pectoral from its tissue packing, crossing the room and clipping the golden item around Yami's throat, sliding it underneath the Puzzle. "…There we are." He stepped back to admire his handiwork.

Gold lay against tanned skin invitingly, the pharaoh's elegant neck holding the pectoral across his shirted upper chest, the precious metal almost seeming to make the white shirt he wore glow. The jewellery fit Yami perfectly, the stones set in the piece sparking off the exotic colour of his hair and eyes.

Bill whistled admiringly. "Yugi…it could have been made for you."

A quiet murmur along the link shared with Yugi, Yami's voice soft as ash.

/It was. /

* * *

_I turned to the occult. Pale as snow, people already thought me some kind of vampire – they were surprised I wasn't into that sort of stuff long before then._

_I think…my mother would have been disappointed in me, in some ways, then. It was her teaching, that in times of great sadness, we should turn to God. I, in my grief, and my anger, turned away from Him, my father with me. He…my last parent became atheist, believing in nothing and no-one. I…well, about that time the voice started talking to me. At first it was little more than a whisper, a few, broken words half-there, half not. As the rift between my father and I grew though, it grew more frequent, louder, as if to fill the yawning gap._

_I hated the voice. Its words were cold and cruel, and it mocked my simple feelings. When it **didn't **speak to me though, I worried. I **missed **it. Had any psychiatric unit looked at me about then, I would've been locked away for sure. No-one ever looked at me though, if they could help it. I was left alone._

_I dabbled in the occult; found I could read the Tarot with ever-increasing skill. To a good extent I could predict the future; to a better extent I could scry the past. I wrote letters to the dead; I spoke with the deceased. I built a deck full of ghosts and ghouls and death, tainted with a grim finality all who played against me felt. _

_It was little wonder then, why no-one wished to play with me._

_My father got offered a job on a dig in Egypt. He was an archaeologist – still is, actually -, but before then he'd always turned the chance down, declining any trips abroad. He couldn't have taken my mother, Amane and I with him, and he preferred to be with his family. But…none of us were exactly 'with' him anymore. Mother and Amane were dead, killed by a drunken fool when he crashed into the car my mother was driving. He and I hardly spoke to one another anymore. So, naturally, me father decided that he'd go on the dig. _

_Oh, I wish he hadn't…_

_I was sent to boarding school. I left no friends behind me – I'd long since chased them away in my anger, grief and strangeness. My father went to Egypt, and I was alone properly, for the first time in my life._

_Except for the voice.

* * *

_

"Ra, does this country always have to be so bloody _cold?!" _Marik scowled at the snow, kicking a large pile of the stuff with vim. He was out walking with Yugi and Ryou – the former two had bumped into the latter upon leaving the staffroom. Though Ryou refused to say exactly what he'd been doing while Yugi and Marik had been listening to Bill, both the foreign professor and his friend had some inkling and Ryou had hastily stuffed an order leaflet into his pocket at their approach.

Christmas _was _coming up after all.

Ryou laughed at the blonde. "This is England, Marik. Weather like this is to be expected in winter."

"But…but _this?!" _The Egyptian's mood wasn't lightening. "Sun? Good. Wind? Fine. Rain? I can put up with. But _snow? _Piles upon piles of freezing snow and hail and ice and _slush?! _This – _this – _I cannot _stand! _Ryou, I'm _freezing!"_

Yugi grinned. "We did warn you."

Marik snorted. "Stupid _country. _Stupid _weather. _Stupid, Ra-damned, bloody _snow!" _The blonde aimed a kick at a fresh pile of fallen white; overbalanced, and fell, landing in the drift, snow melting in his lap.

Then started the obscenities.

Amethyst eyes tinged with more than just a hint of ruby glittered brightly, amusement sparkling in their depths. Yugi stretched a hand out to Marik, cutting short the blonde's tirade in Arabic and Egyptian.

"Grace never really _was _your strong point, was it Marik-kun?"

The professor received another scowl for his remark, accompanied by a suitable growl.

Yugi only laughed again, opening his palm to the other. "Do you want a hand up or not?"

"_Not." _Marik seized his friend's hand and pulled, dragging Yugi down into the snow beside him, the professor letting out an uncharacteristic _yelp._

Smirking, lavender eyes turned to Yugi, who was now covered in his own fair share of snow.

"Cold, isn't it?"

The History of Magic professor pushed a then-sodden blonde bang back off his face. "Marik Ishtar, I am going to _kill _you."

The Egyptian grinned. "But Yugi, do you _really _think that you-_ack!" _He was cut off, rather rudely, when Yugi dived on him.

Ryou groaned at the sight, smacking the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Seriously, aren't you two ever going to grow up?"

"That depends." Marik grinned at the albino, then let out another yell as Yugi grabbed hold of him and started scrubbing his face in the snow. "_Yu-" _he spat out a mouthful of frozen water, "_-gi!"_

"'Depends on' _what?" _Ryou's voice was suspicious.

Yugi answered. "Whether you mean physically or mentally." He gave Marik's face one last, vindictive scrub before standing, brushing rapidly melting snow off his clothes, smiling at Ryou. "If you're looking for mental maturity, you're better off not looking to Marik. You'll be waiting a long while with him; considering his mental age approximates that of a two-year-old's, and his IQ's only fit to rival a cabbage."

"Hey!" Marik glared up at the spiky-haired duelist. "Do you _mind?"_

A sweet smile. "Not really, Ma-kun – should I?"

* * *

Marik's voice was dry. "Tell me, _why _is it we always meet up like this?"

Joey raised his head from where he'd been shovelling miniature Christmas puddings into his mouth – thoroughly disgusting his cousin, Hikari, who sat beside him -, waving a hand vaguely at Yugi. Through a mouthful of pudding he gave the Egyptian his approximation of an answer. "'Ugi's fault."

"Oh, _thanks _for that Joey." The petit professor merely rolled his eyes, raising his legs from the floor and tucking them neatly under his body comfortably. "Why is it _I _get blamed for everything?"

Ryou smiled. "Oh, you don't get blamed for _everything _Yugi."

"_Right." _The King of Games looked disbelieving.

It was only a week until Christmas, and everyone and everything within Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was winding down. No-one bothered to so much as _appear _as if they cared any more; most of the teachers had flung up their hands in despair and simply declared the students could do as they liked within lessons. Peeves the poltergeist was being particularly festive; the prankster ghost had recently taken to chasing terrified first years down the Charms corridor by chucking tree baubles at their heads. A wrathful Professor McGonagall had then chased _him _off, only for Peeves to decide that drenching people with bucketfuls of water in the frosty weather was a much better option. Madame Pomfrey had lost count of the number of Pepperup potions she had been forced to administer to banish the sniffles Peeves' antics caused, and had been heard to announce – at least three times – to anyone who would listen that she wished Dumbledore would just do something to 'get rid of that _bloody _ghost for _good.' _It was well-accepted Peeves had something coming to him, Marik Ishtar collecting some inkling of the fact after witnessing Ryou's yami get soaked for the fifth time in one day. (It appeared Peeves had taken a strange liking to the glowering spirit.) The dark mutterings as Bakura stalked off boded ill for the troublesome poltergeist, and Marik found his day well and truly made simply by the _promise_ that lurked in the tomb-robber's words.

Yugi had managed to grab Joey while he'd been talking to Hikari, hauling the two off to sit in front of a large fire and talk – Joey _did _complain they didn't do enough of it, after all. Ryou and Marik had spotted them – both looking a little shifty when Joey questioned them as to what they were doing, Hikari discreetly elbowing her cousin in the side when the dense blonde didn't pick up on the tactful hints she'd dropped about 'presents' -, joining the three in front of the flames. Marik had then taken it into his head to call for Mokuba when they'd heard the younger boy passing by outside with his older brother, both of them laden high with bags and boxes. Kaiba had groaned as Mokuba accepted the Egyptian's offer of coffee and hot chocolate for both of them, but acquiesced with his sibling's wishes, dumped his load down and grabbed a seat. Mokuba eagerly followed suit, and was soon chattering madly with Ryou about the wonders of London at Christmastime, be it magical or muggle. A house elf was called, and the cheerful creature was only too happy to stock – or _re_stock in Joey's case – the group with hot drinks and snacks. For those who already hadn't met Hikari, Joey introduced his second cousin, and vice versa.

When the house elf had left them, Mokuba stretched out a hand for some of the cookies that had been brought. He directed a question to everyone. ""So…what are you all doing for Christmas?"

Joey smiled at the black-haired youth. "I'm off to New York - Mai's working there at the moment, and we're going to spend Christmas together."

Hikari nodded. "I'm back off to America too, 'cept I'm going to see my family."

"Egypt for me." Marik's gaze was bright. "I'm going home to see Ishizu and Odion. It's been awhile…"

Hikari smiled happily. "What about you, Yugi?" She addressed the Game King. "Are you heading back to Japan?"

There was a slight pause.

"What's left in Japan for me to go back to?" An almost bitter note crept into Yugi's voice, his usually sparkling eyes dark. "I'm staying here, at Hogwarts."

Hikari bit her lip, an uncomfortable silence descending upon the room.

Ryou broke it, his voice soft. "Then I'll be keeping you company. There's nothing much for me elsewhere anyway."

Mokuba burst in. "I think Seto-nii and I are staying here too, aren't we Seto?"

Kaiba nodded slowly. "Might as well be here as anywhere…"

Mokuba beamed. "See? We'll have a _great _Christmas."

Yugi looked at the boy. "You shouldn't-"

"_I said we're staying." _Kaiba's voice was cool. Slowly, Yugi turned to look at him, unreadable gaze meeting indecipherable blue. The History professor nodded, and then looked away again.

* * *

Upon returning to his room, Ryou Bakura noticed three things.

One - he had forgotten to close his window that morning, and his room was freezing.

Two - the wind blowing in from said window had messed up the papers he kept on his desk, sending them flying about the room

Three – there was an owl sitting on his bed.

It was this last point that concerned Ryou the most. The tawny bird shifted as the albino entered the room, fixing the man with its beady gaze. A letter was clutched tightly in the owl's claws, and it was this it extended to Ryou with a bored air.

"Ah…thanks…" Hastily the Brit took the message, speaking to the bird. "There's an Owlery upstairs if you want to use it – it's in the tallest tower." The owl nodded and flew off out the open window, Ryou quickly closing the glass after the bird had gone.

He didn't have an owl of his own – had never had need of one. He didn't really send all that much mail, and didn't really receive all that much either. He moved around a lot though…which made it heard for the 'muggle' post to reach him. So…he'd set up an account with the magical postmaster. Any mail he received was stored in a depository, and then mailed out to him via owl. It was a common, useful service, many people in the world having the same sort of difficulties as Ryou. You paid in advance, and all mail was covered. It was quite a reliable system, and it had never failed Ryou yet.

Plain paper, still crisp after flying miles…a sheaf of familiar handwriting spilling out of the envelope and onto Ryou's lap as he sat on his bed, white hair pooling around his face as he read. It was…from his father.

James Bakura did not write often. In fact, James Bakura wrote hardly ever at _all. _Even to his son. The man was always busy doing something or other, be it digging up artefacts or organising some display or something… Archaeology was Ryou's father's way of _life, _and James was fascinated by the ancient Egyptians, Sumerians and Mesopotamians. As far as Ryou knew his father had been busy studying the latter civilisation in Syria...but no. He'd finished there apparently, had been asked to do a talk in Cambridge and would be in England for a fortnight over New Year. He'd like very much to see Ryou then…

Brown eyes slid closed, Ryou's heart beating very, very fast. His father wanted to see him? Oh, but it had been at least three _years _since he'd last _seen _his father – on his eighteenth birthday. They'd spent a weekend together, and it had been one of Ryou's happiest memories to date. They'd tried to meet up again after that…but it had fallen through-

$-Time and time again, hikari. $ Bakura's voice was an ominous warning in Ryou's mind. $The man is unreliable, yadounishi. $

#I'm going to go see him. # Ryou gathered up the many papers of the letter, sliding them neatly back into the envelope, adding the envelope to the scattered pile on his desk.

Bakura appeared in spirit form at his light's side. "Why? _Why?! _Why must you go see him?"

"He's my father, Bakura." Ryou's voice was soft, chocolate brown eyes distant as they gazed out of the window.

"Father? _Father? _That man is no _father!" _Bakura's face showed his disgust. "He shipped you from school to school, place to place, uprooted your life time and time again! Ryou, you were lucky if you even got to see him _once _in a couple of years! He was away! _Working! _While you – _you – _were left pretty much to fend for yourself, dumped in the hands of whichever boarding school was nearest! And _don't _deny it."

"It was for the best."

Ryou's yami snorted. "Don't kid yourself hikari. He was _never _there. When you needed a father after your mother and sister died, where was he? When you cried for weeks afterward, where was he? _Well? _You precious _father – where was he? I'll _tell you where, he-"

"_Stop it!" _Ryou had sprang to his feet, hands clenched and his usually calm face twisted with rage and anguish. "Stop it Bakura, just _stop it! _Can't you leave things well enough alone? Is my life such a pitiful wreck that you must poke and prod at it some _more? _It _hurts _Bakura! It aches so much it damn _hurts, _so _stop it _yami, just _stop it!"_

Silence. Harsh, tense silence, the only sound Ryou's ragged breathing.

Dark eyes. Tired, hurt, _pained _brown eyes. Looking up, into amber – pleading:

"Can't you leave it well enough alone?"

Ryou sagged, suddenly finding himself wrapped by two strong arms, his face pressed into a supporting shoulder as he was held in a comforting embrace. Tears dampened shirt and skin, hands digging into fabric and twisting it, refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry." Bakura swallowed, the words heavy and difficult on his tongue. "I'm sorry Ryou." He sighed, resting his chin on the top of his lighter half's head, feeling the other quiver against him. He wasn't very good at emotional stuff… "My stupid mouth ran away before my brain could catch up. I'm sure you're right; your dad did the best he could. It was hard; I know; I was there too. I didn't help much either…I'm sorry."

"Yami…" Ryou's voice was muffled, speaking from the depths of Bakura's shoulder. "I know my dad wasn't the best parent in the world – still isn't, even – but…he's all I've got. He…_loves _me. When he came home – sure, it only happened perhaps once every year, sometimes even less – he…_smiled _at me, laughed with me. We spent the time we had together – we _tried _to be together, even though some part of us was always…_apart. _Dad tried his hardest to get me the best of everything. He sent me gifts – the _Ring, _for one. He's always been busy; I accepted that. I still do. I love him Bakura. He's my dad, my father, and he's the only one I'll ever have, and ever, ever want."

Bakura sighed, inwardly steeling himself. He wished Ryou wouldn't keep doing this to himself…

"If that is what you wish."

* * *

"Yugi…"

A hand on his arm stopped Yugi before he could head up the flight of stairs he'd just started on, the History of Magic professor turning bemused to look at Bill – who'd stopped him.

The red-head spoke before his friend could. "Yugi, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Um…I'm staying here…at Hogwarts…"

Bill grinned. "Would you like to come stay at the Burrow instead?"

Yugi was floored. "Would I – _what?"_

"The Burrow. My home." A patient explanation. "Would you like to go there and spend Christmas with my family? I know they're a weird lot, and the ghoul in the attic can sometimes kick up a bit of a fuss, but would you like to come? Mum's all for it."

Yugi was completely taken aback. "Bill that's…thank you. I'd love to but-" _ah. _Kaiba, Mokuba and Ryou! "Some friends heard about me staying here for Christmas and said they'd stay with me. I'd feel really guilty if I just…_abandoned _them."

Bill had an easy answer. "Then invite them too."

If possible, amethyst eyes went wider. "…But…your _house! _Won't it be crowded?"

An easy shrug as well. "Mum won't mind. 'Sides, growing up in a family with seven children, don't you think we'll all be used to it?"

"I – I guess so…"

Bill grinned once more. "Ask your friends, Yugi. Come to the Burrow."

* * *

_I was made fun of at school. Students teased me for my hair length and colour, for my intelligence, for my shy nature. When my fascination for the supernatural, for the occult, was discovered, my life was made a living Hell._

_And then the Ring arrived._

_It was a gift from my father. A strange man in Egypt had pressed it into my father's hands and told him to give it to me, to his only child. I could only gape at the Item when it arrived._

_Undoubtedly, the Millennium Ring was beautiful. It called to me from the moment I first laid eyes upon it, and I, like a fool, listened to its siren song. With it settled about my neck then, never to be removed for many, many years, the bullying stopped. The laughter stopped. _

_The fear started._

_Students who had made fun of me mysteriously vanished, never to be seen again. Frantic searches were called, the police were sent out – nothing worked. I stayed silent throughout everything – what could I say? The Ring glittered brightly about my neck as I brushed my hair, my own tears reflected in a mirror back at me while dolls frozen in silent screams built up in my trunk. _

_I had no idea where they came from. I had an inkling, but it was so **farfetched… **Still, rumours got out. Though no-one knew of my dolls people whispered that the disappearances were **my **fault, that I had caused this. I was practically an albino, a freak, strange, an outcast – such an excuse was acceptable to them. _

_They caught me one day, and tried to kill me. I blacked out at some point…the next thing I can recall is being found, half-dead, lying in the school grounds. The air stank of smoke, and the school was on fire. My dolls…very few people got out alive. The police report said the blaze had been started by faulty wiring. The group that had attacked me beforehand…a freak 'accident' had jammed the door to their room shut, and they'd all been burned alive._

_My dolls were burnt to ash.

* * *

_

_Bill-_

_I asked the others, and they all agreed. Ryou was awfully afraid of imposing, but he caved in the end. So, there's four of us coming – Kaiba (Seto), his brother Mokuba, Bakura Ryou and myself. Oh…and a cat, an owl, a snake and a salamander. Are the animals agreeable? If not, we can easily find somewhere else for them to be kept over the holidays._

_- Yugi_

_P.S Ryou needs to leave part-way through the holidays, to return again though. He's off meeting relatives at New Year.

* * *

_

_Yugi-_

_My mum's ecstatic. 'The more the merrier' is her motto I believe, and she's greatly looking forward to mothering more poor darlings. I think she labours under the delusion the Hogwarts house-elves are starving you all… - There's no problem with you bringing animals, there's enough room here. We already keep enough pets and stuff, so they should fit right in alongside the garden gnomes and noisy ghoul. Ryou coming and going and coming back again is fine too. People are always doing that at our house._

_Harry Potter, Ron's friend, comes to our place for Christmas too. Dad wheedled at the ministry for a week or so, and, as a result (with more than a little help from Dumbledore), the fire in the headmaster's room is connected up to the floo network for a few days over Christmas. You lot can just go straight from there – with Harry – to the Burrow. They – and Ginny – are leaving it so late to return home this year because they're so behind with various bits of coursework. (You should've heard the lecture Mum gave them…)_

_See you in a few days time._

_-Bill_

_P.S My family is greatly looking forward to meeting you all.

* * *

_

Convincing Seto Kaiba to leave his work was hard.

Convincing Seto Kaiba to leave his work and do something he _really _didn't want to do was difficult.

Convincing Seto Kaiba to leave his work and do something he _really _didn't want to do in the company of Yugi and friends took a near-damn _miracle. _

And thus the challenge was set.

"Come with us, Seto. You'd enjoy yourself."

"No."

"_Seto."_

"Go _away, _Yugi."

"Why?"

"I'm busy."

"You're _always _busy."

"I'm _not _always busy."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You _are."_

"I'm not."

"You _are."_

"I'm n– _Yugi! _Would you just go away?!"

_For the love of- _The usually easygoing Yugi Mouto was annoyed. Kaiba Seto, as per _bloody _usual, was being a stubborn ass.

"Kaiba _please." _It was a credit to Yugi's upbringing that he could still be polite.

The named CEO looked up from his laptop, expression disgruntled. "Mouto, why in the name of _God _do you want _me _to go with you and your band of idiots into Hogsmeade?"

"It's Christmas _Eve!"_

"_And?"_

"It's the season of goodwill and all that! Come with us, Seto." Yugi was pleading. "You don't even have to talk to us."

"What about Mo-?"

Yugi smiled at him. "Mokuba'll be _fine, _Seto, don't worry about him. The castle's one of the most well defended places in Europe."

Blue eyes still weren't convinced. "Hmm…"

"Oh, come _on. _What's going to hurt him here?"

"…"

"_Please, _Seto. Hogsmeade is really pretty right now." Violet eyes were pleading – how was it the man had managed to keep his cute little '_don't make me cry' _kid look?

_-: Damn… I **can't**_ _just leave Mokuba:-_

'_Master…'_

_-: What do **you **want:-_

'_Master, we will watch over the little dragon for you.'_

Kaiba's voice was suspicious. -:_ Why:-_

The Blue Eyes seemed surprised he would ask. _'Because you love him. We will always watch over you, and those whom you care for.'_

_-: You would do that… for me:-_

'_We have always done, and will always continue to do so.'_

The brunette didn't say anything, but his cobalt eyes warmed.

Kaiba turned to Yugi. "Fine, I'll go."

Yugi smiled again. "See you in the Entrance Hall in five minutes." The amethyst eyed man turned and left.

The CEO got up to go too, but paused thoughtfully before leaving his room. -:_ Thankyou. :-_

'_Do not thank us, Master…'_

_-: Still…thankyou. :-_

'_The little dragon will be safe with us, and he will not even know we are there.'

* * *

_

It was official. Yami Bakura - ancient tomb-robber of Egypt, stealer of souls, plunderer of shiny things, darkness and death and hateful destruction - all rolled into one umbrella title of 'Thief King' – was embarrassed.

And Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura's hikari, was terribly amused.

Bakura hated it.

This 'Christmas' the modern world had involved the giving of presents. It was traditional, and a way of expressing to those you held near and dear how much you appreciated them. _That _Bakura was fine with. What he _wasn't _fine with however, was the cheerful suggestion by his yadounishi that he should buy _Tonks _something. And the idiotic urge that had possessed him to go do exactly that.

And so, here he was. Waiting for the Auror, on Christmas Eve, to give her a Christmas present so he could get the hell out of there and trek off down to Hogsmeade with the pharaoh and his band of mindless men. And _gods, _he was embarrassed. Yami and Kaiba were waiting outside though, and he'd intentionally made it so they couldn't see. Marik and Joey had yet to appear.

"Bakura…?" _Ah… _That was Tonks now, coming down the stairs to the Great Hall. "Bakura, you wanted to see me?"

The albino smiled at the Auror, hastily shoving Ryou _firmly _in his soulroom and closing the door behind him. He raised one eyebrow at the female. "I see you're going for the contrasting look?"

Tonks laughed, raising a hand to brush her _purple _hair back off her face, cat-green eyes sparkling brightly. "Indeed. I got bored with blue."

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks…"

Awkward silence, neither of them knowing quite exactly what to say.

"Here…" Bakura hastily dug the small, carefully-wrapped present out of his pocket, handing it to the Auror. "I – merry Christmas. It's a day early, but…" He trailed off.

"You got me a present?" Tonks looked touched. "I'm really sorry – I never thought -" She blushed. "Thankyou. It's very kind of you."

She wasn't the only one turning pink. Bakura hastily averted his eyes when the female looked at him, studying the ceiling with a sudden fervent interest. "It's okay. It's nothing big…"

Tonks opened the gift, letting out a soft breath of awe when a delicate platinum chain tumbled out and onto her hand; a small snowflake set with clear stones its pendant. "Oh…oh _my_…" She seemed speechless for a few seconds. "It's…it's absolutely _gorgeous. _Thankyou!" Arms were flung around Bakura's neck, the former tomb-robber lost in a hug, pale cheeks flaring bright red.

And…Bakura could see Marik smirking at him over Tonks' shoulder.

_Kuso._

The blonde oh-so-casually lent on the front door's doorpost, calling out to Yami who waited outside. "_Hey Mouto!"_

Yami glanced back, Kaiba at his side. "Yeah?"

"_Your fiancé just found himself a new girlfriend!"_

Everyone within about fifty metres stopped dead, all conversations halting as curious eyes swivelled around to the resident King of Games, and then to the tomato-red Bakura. Surprised, Tonks pulled back from the hug.

Even from the distance he was at, Marik could see Yami's flush.

"_Marik!"_

The yell from Yami was anguished; the shout from Bakura was _incensed._

Tonks looked at the albino blankly. "…_'Fiancé'?"_

"He's _not _my fiancé!"

Marik sighed, shaking his head. "Denial."

Kaiba smirked, one eyebrow raised as he glanced at Yami beside him. "Mouto…is there something you're not telling me?"

If anything, the pharaoh only went darker.

"Yu-_gi!" _Marik was chiding. "Aren't you going to come over here and win your true love back? Bakura is _bereft _without you."

A squawk from the tomb-robber. "I am _not _bereft!"

"Al_right _then." An aggrieved lavender glance was shot the albino's way, the message relayed to Yami via yell. "Apparently he's _not _bereft! Yugi…what _have_ you done with your relationship?"

A loud yell from Bakura – '_What _relationship?!' - at the same time as a pained _'Marik!' _from Yami.

"Yugi and Bakura are gay?" Joey – unknowingly – walked straight into the entire mess, completely oblivious to all that had passed before. He ran lightly down the steps into the entrance hall, shooting a hurt-reproachful look out the door at Yami. "You could of at _least _told _me."_

Kaiba was shaking from trying so hard not to laugh, the pharaoh's face showing a mixture of anger, incredulity, embarrassment and bewilderment. He seemed to have been temporarily struck dumb by the conversation, and the wonderful goldfish impersonation the former King of Egypt was giving had his cousin's reincarnation in pain, the normally stoic CEO gasping for breath because he was laughing so hard.

And then, some small part of Yami's brain kicked in again.

"_I'm not gay!"_

"_Oooo…" _Marik inhaled sharply. "I'm glad you got _that _out of the way before the honeymoon."

Bakura groaned, and started banging his head off the wall. Yami imitated the motion by smacking _his _of a nearby tree. Tonks and Joey could only look between the two and Marik, gazes resting temporarily on Kaiba but moving on when they saw the brunette was currently incomprehensible because he'd buried his face in his hands.

Joey summed up the situation rather well. "What the _hell?"

* * *

_

The Three Broomsticks was crowded that Christmas Eve, packed to overflowing with witches and wizards. The pub was looking particularly seasonal with fairy lights strung up about the rafters – and they were real fairies mind you, stored in glittering glass balls. (Ryou had been sympathetic to them and set one free, but soon regretted it when the vicious little brute bit his finger.) Some squeaky gnomes were happily belting out some old Christmas songs, some of them at least sounding _vaguely _in tune. The atmosphere was cheerful, and Rosmerta – the well-endowed landlady – was doing a roaring trade.

Kaiba Seto, to spite himself, was having a good time. He and Yami had been deeply involved in a discussion about programming, right up till when Joey had spilt three glasses of Butterbeer down his front, much to the delight of a cackling Marik. A good thwap across the back of the head resulted in a squabble-fight between the Egyptian and Bakura, the spirit form of Ryou rolling his eyes across the table at Yugi, who had taken over from Yami and was trying vainly to help Joey clean himself up. About that time the fairy Ryou had released earlier stuck its head up once more, flying over to Bakura and giving the thief's hair a sharp yank. Bakura then dived out from behind the table he was sitting at, chasing around the pub trying to catch the little beast that kept stopping mid-air every few seconds to blow a taunting raspberry at him. Eventually he caught hold of the fairy, vindictively shutting the aggravating creature in an upside-down beer tankard where it continued to buzz at him angrily.

When later questioned by a curious passer-by, Marik, Yugi, Joey and Kaiba firmly denied any connection to the albino whatsoever. Apparently the thief had just walked in off the street and sat with them.

* * *

It was a happy group and, for a change, none of them were arguing. Yugi walked beside Kaiba, talking amiably about his teaching, and Marik, Ryou and Joey wandered along a little further behind them, discussing whatever happened to chance into their heads. The ice crunched underfoot, and the air was crisp and cool, the promise of snow looming just over the horizon.

Then, Kaiba slipped. It was quite an abrupt thing, he was simply walking beside Yugi one minute, and the next, he was sitting quite firmly on the ground, a comical look of surprise on his face.

The group stooped short, almost as surprised as the brunette.

Joey smirked. "Hey moneybags, enjoy your trip?"

Kaiba scowled at him. "I _slipped, _you dolt."

The blonde shrugged. "You've still come down in the world."

Marik couldn't resist it. "My, how the mighty have fallen."

Ryou and Yugi groaned, and the latter extended a hand to the CEO. "Want a hand up?"

Kaiba nodded, his blue eyes resigned to the bad jokes he was sure to be receiving for a while, then the same eyes widened in alarm. The CEO _grabbed _Yugi's hand and _wrenched _the surprised professor down, just as a large bolt of light hit the spot where Yugi's head had been a few seconds previously.

Yami was in control instantly, as was Bakura.

The pharaoh was back up on his feet near instantly, his eyes – as well as Kaiba's, Bakura's, Marik's, Joey's and the hikaris' – searching for the beam's origin.

_There was nothing there. _

"What the…?"

From the air around the group, a voice whispered. "_Split and cover…"_

(Yami…!)

Crimson eyes widened as blackness began to surround Kaiba and their owner, sealing them off from the other three in their group. The darkness enveloped the two, sealing the entire outside world most definitely _out _apart from an unlucky tree and boulder that had got wrapped along with them.

(Get us out of the Shadows!)

Nodding, Yami tried to pull apart the black surrounding Kaiba and him, but to his surprise, the darkness didn't shift.

Crimson eyes widened even further. /That's not the Shadows/

Kaiba seemed to be trying to do the same thing, but he too was having no success. The CEO stared at the murk, his sapphire gaze almost accusing. "What _is _it?"

Yami was at a loss. "I have no idea…"

"What do you mean '_you have no idea'?"_

"As in, I haven't got the slightest clue as to what it is." The pharaoh's tone took on a slightly bewildered note. "It just seems to be darkness."

"Oh, _brilliant _deduction."

"Well what do _you _think it is?!"

"Ah…" Kaiba was silent.

"_Thankyou_." Some of the annoyance faded from Yami's face, instead being replaced by a look of thoughtfulness. "Darkness…"

"You should feel _right _at home." Kaiba's voice was sarcastic.

The pharaoh shot him a withering look, then resumed his thought. "Darkness is whole, obsolete. Nothing can penetrate it, save light…"

"What _are _you going on about?"

Yami ignored the brunette. He had an idea…

Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow around Yami's neck, and the eye of Ra appeared on the pharaoh's forehead.

Two things happened almost instantly.

The first: the darkness _intensified_, and _squashed _the light emanating from the Puzzle.

The second? Yami was flung through the air by an incredible force, and he slammed into the boulder, falling into a crumpled heap at the rock's base.

Kaiba was at his side in an instant, checking for grievous injuries, his cobalt blue eyes worried. "Yami? _Yami! _Yami, _answer me!"_

The pharaoh didn't answer, he _couldn't _– he was unconscious. He'd hit his head off the boulder, and there was a nasty gash on the back of his head. He didn't _seem _to have broken any bones – a miracle in itself – but what about his skull?

Gently, hoping to _God _he wasn't hurting Yami more, Kaiba pulled the pharaoh's head onto his lap, off the hard ground.

Perplexed sapphire eyes gazed at the surrounding darkness, at a loss as to what to do.

Suddenly a thought hit the CEO – _hard. _

_-: Mokuba:-_

'_Do not worry Master; the little dragon is quite safe.'_

-: …You can hear me:-

'_We can hear you almost wherever you are, unless a stronger magic bars you from our sight.'_

-: Where am I:-

'_The Realm of Darkness.'_

-: Why was Yami hurt when he used his Puzzle, do you know:-

'_The Dark Realm does not fall under Shadow's rule… as a whole… The Realm was designed to hate the Items… as the Dark Realm's creator hated the creator of the Item's…'_

-: So if anyone uses a Millennium Item they get hurt:-

'_Supposedly… it's never really been put into practise before…'_

-: What about ordinary Shadow Magic:- Ignoring the fact that he didn't believe that _existed, _of course.

'That _should be alright… but Master, take care, it's never been proven…'_

_Ordinary Shadow magic….ordinary Shadow magic… _Kaiba wracked his brains. _What the **hell **is **'ordinary Shadow magic'?! **_

A soft sigh in the brunette's mind. _'…Let **me **help.'_

-:How:-

'_Do you really need to ask that?'_

Of course not. His dragons…his heart and soul and _Mokuba-_

A roar split the darkness, brilliant white flooding black and tearing it apart in crackling streams of lightning and fierce-beating wings. The air thrummed and the Dark Realm was rent in two by glowing claws of light.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon stood ferocious and proud at Kaiba's side.

-: Kisara. :-

_Because light always dispels the darkness, even if it's only a little way…_

"Thankyou…" Kaiba laid a hand on his monster's flank. Kisara nodded, disappearing.

Marik let out a low whistle. "…So much for no Shadow magic, huh?"

Blue eyes glared at him, Kaiba carefully getting to his feet, Yami held protectively against his chest. "Can it, Ishtar. In case you hadn't noticed, we have more _important _things to worry about." He nodded a head to the comatose young man in his arms. "He needs to get seen to immediately." Without even waiting for the others to reply, Kaiba was already striding off fast back to the school.

$Oh _great. $ _Bakura couldn't help the sarcastic comment leaking out to his hikari as he chased after Kaiba with Marik and Joey – the CEO had longer legs than all three of them. $What's the baka pharaoh done _this _time? $

* * *

There were many reasons Kaiba Seto disliked hospitals and infirmaries, and fussing motherly nurses and matrons ranked quite high on the list. Though…once Madam Pomfrey had finished her initial two minute rant on the sheer carelessness of youth, Kaiba had to admit the woman was efficient. A space was cleared immediately for Yami on the bed at the furthest end of the ward, Kaiba laying the pharaoh down on pristine white sheets that smelt faintly of summer. Joey, Marik and Ryou were all chased out of the room, Kaiba only permitted to stay in case the matron needed something fetched or brought to her.

And then Madam Pomfrey went to work.

The gash on the back of Yami's head was carefully cleaned, bandaged, the matron's magic informing her that the crimson-eyed professor had broken two of his fingers due to the way he'd fallen. A quick splint and a potion gently tipped down the unconscious man's throat saw that issue being resolved, and another brew was administered as the wizard world's form of a painkiller.

And she was done.

Arms crossed, expression stern, Madame Pomfrey faced down Seto Kaiba. "What happened?"

"He slipped on ice and hit his head off a rock." The brunette's reply was simple.

"With that much force?" Hogwarts' nurse was disbelieving.

A glib answer: "He was running."

"Hm." It was clear Madam Pomfrey didn't quite believe Kaiba, but she nodded. "I'm afraid professor Mouto is going to be out for the remainder of today, and will have to stay in the hospital wing for most of tomorrow as well."

"But tomorrow's Christmas!" Joey stuck his head around the infirmary door, risking the matron's wrath by doing so.

"And he's going to the Burrow with the Weasleys!" Marik chimed in, sticking his head around also.

"Professor Mouto is going _nowhere _till Boxing Day at the very least." A firm glare from Madame Pomfrey subsided any protests the two may have made. "I'm sorry, but it's for the best of his health."

* * *

_Yugi-_

_Ron says you're conked out in the Hogwarts infirmary. Just **what **did you do **this **time, fern-head? Of all days to knock yourself out cold… Ah well. Christmas at Hogwarts isn't all that bad – just make sure you're at the Burrow on Boxing Day!_

_-Bill

* * *

_

Bakura failed to see the point in sitting around an unconscious man's bedside but, to his dismay, also managed to fail in getting that point across to those gathered around said unconscious man's bedside with him. As a result, the former tomb-robber's mood was feeling decidedly _sour._

"You know Bakura…if the wind changes your face'll get stuck like that."

Amber eyes glared at Marik – the comment's originator. "Shut it, Ishtar."

"Oh well _excuse me _for trying to break up the pity-party we have going on here." Marik sighed and stretched, easily ignoring the glares – which had now been upped to three – being sent his way. "So the pharaoh hit his head off a nasty rock, whoop-de-doo. What's sitting here with big googly eyes gonna do to help him get better? He's out cold!"

If Bakura hadn't been so annoyed with the blonde due to his earlier comment, the albino would've probably hugged him. _Finally! _Any words he might have said to Marik were lost though, as Kaiba suddenly went an extremely funny colour; turning and grabbing one of the many vases of flowers littering the hospital wing, dumping out the flowers and promptly throwing up in their place.

Marik wrinkled his nose. "_Eew."_

Ryou approached the brunette (taking over from Bakura's expression of great disgust), a hesitant hand outstretched as if to touch the CEO's shoulder. "Are you alright, Kaiba-san?"

Blue eyes glared at him, their colour intensified by the dreadful whiteness in Kaiba's cheeks. "Do I _look _alright to you?"

Joey glanced up from where he sat at Yugi's side. "He was only asking, moneybags; there's no need to bite his head off."

Marik snorted, depositing himself rather ungracefully in one of the infirmary's many chairs. "If he'd have been polite we'd have _known _something was wrong with him."

"I think your little holiday affected you more than you'd like to think, Kaiba." Bakura had taken over form his host –again-, vaguely annoyed Ryou had taken it back in the first place, gold eyes fixed on the young executive. "What was the place like that you were in?"

"It was dark."

Marik laughed, stretching out in his seat. "Because _that _narrows it down."

Kaiba glared again, while Bakura let out a long-suffering sigh. "Priest, there are _millions _of 'dark' places. The Shadow realm, for one. Can't you be more specific?"

The CEO obliged. "For there to be shadow, there must be a light to _create _the shadow. So your 'Shadow' Realm has light. This place – the place Mouto and I were stuck in – had no light whatsoever. It took any light we created, sucked it in…it especially seemed to hate the Puzzle's glow, if a realm can actually even 'hate' anything…" Kaiba sighed, looking heavenward. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this to you mindless group of dolts."

"Just get on with it."

Kaiba growled, but continued. "The darkness was…thick, like a heavy blanket. Hard to cut through. Draining. Absorbing everything that seemed to touch it. Atemu's blood just…disappeared' fell and dropped and absorbed by black. Swallowed by it…as it where we were was…_hungry. _There were no shields or walls or floors holding us in place. There was simply a void, and us floating somewhere about in it, and space stretched on forever infinitely about us."

"So…basically, it was really dark and really big?" Joey asked.

"In idiot's terms – yes. Kisara said – my Blue Eyes said it was the Dark Realm, if that means anything to you." Kaiba was looking more at Bakura and Marik as he spoke.

"Pharaoh deals more with the other realms than I…" Bakura shrugged. "I left the matter-meddling to priests who had nothing better to do with their time, occasionally stepping in and taking power if I saw benefit to it. The Shadow Realm was really the only other realm aside from this one I bothered with; others were just too much trouble…"

"The Dark Realm?" Marik looked thoughtful. "I've heard of it, but no fool in their right _minds _messes with that place." He cast a disparaging glance at Kaiba. "By all rights, you should technically be _dead _right now. Only Gods and God-born can pass through total dark and total light unscathed."

"So I defy the rules, big deal." Kaiba shrugged, but the nonchalant look he was going for was completely ruined when he vomited again.

"Uh-huh…" Marik didn't look too convinced. "You go tell your stomach that."

* * *

The smell woke Yami. The dark and creamy aroma of nearby coffee alerted his senses to the sun-lit world, urging him to open his eyes. But…even though the smell was pleasant, it was too much for his raw senses. Everything seemed to make his headache worse. The rasp of material, the light hammering on his eyelids and now this smell.

Only one word sprang to the spirit's mind. "Coffee…"

A voice spoke from somewhere in the room. "You have about enough energy for a few sentences, and your first word's 'coffee'? Not 'Ryou', not 'Bakura', not even 'Kaiba' – _'coffee'?"_

Yami forced out a laugh. "Ryou, then."

"Much better. I'll have you know I had to fight Madam Pomfrey tooth and nail to get this in here for you."

Yami opened his eyes a crack, squinting against the glare of sunlight shining into the infirmary. Ryou smiled down at him. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Yami. Though the way you're gonna be feeling for a couple of days, maybe you'd rather be dead."

Hesitantly, the crimson-eyed man sat up, pain yammering in his skull. "Does the land of living have aspirin?"

The albino nodded, mock serious. "It also has the miracle instant energy boost life saver, known to many as pure, unadulterated caffeine – turned into handy liquid form for your convenience."

Yami laughed again, this time without effort. "Well, oh wise and wonderful one, hand them over."

Ryou passed Yami a mug of coffee, still deliciously hot. The tablets followed soon after, the Brit perching on the edge of the bed while Yami dissolved them in a glass of water and drank them. "By the way Atemu…" Cerise eyes looked up at him, "Merry Christmas."

A puzzled frown crossed the pharaoh's face. "What happened to Christmas _Eve?_"

"You slept through that. After you pretty much knocked yourself out Kaiba carried you back up to the castle, and into the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey gave you something to make you sleep, so you wouldn't feel any pain…" Gently, the white-haired hikari lent forwards and pressed a light hand on the back of Yami's neck, at the base of the other's skull. "Does that hurt any?"

"It's kinda tender…"

Ryou smiled. "That's good; it's healing. Madam Pomfrey said you wouldn't be allowed up if it were any worse…" He trailed off. "I really should go fetch her, but I feel guilty. It's Christmas, surely she deserves a lie-in today of all days?"

"And I don't?" Yami pouted.

A grin. "Not if you wanted coffee you don't."

"Fair point…" A smile, the pharaoh swinging his legs out of the infirmary bed. "I should go fetch the presents Yugi and I bought for you all."

"Oh – nuh-uh." Ryou laid a hand on the other's arm. "You're staying in bed."

"Excuse me?"

Ryou repeated himself, a little more firmly. "You're staying in that bed until Madam Pomfrey says you can leave it. I am _not _getting yelled at because you decide to get up and wander around."

"Ryou-"

"_Please, _Yami. Stay there? You can easily ask a house elf to go get the gifts from your room."

"Oh – _fine." _Yami sighed, promptly swinging back up onto his bed and lying down on it with a bored expression. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

Ryou smiled, pleased to have gotten his way so easily with the potentially stubborn monarch. "And a merry Christmas to you too."

About five minutes later there was a pile of presents on Yami's bed, a beaming house-elf utterly delighted to have been of use standing at their side. Clothes were neatly folded beside the pile, and Yami thankfully changed out of the plain pyjamas he'd been placed in and into his more usual attire.

A silver-wrapped present was tossed at Ryou when he was done. "That one's yours."

* * *

Bill had been right. Christmas day at Hogwarts – even when most of it had been spent in the infirmary – hadn't been so bad. Madam Pomfrey had allowed Yugi up and active as long as he promised not to do anything strenuous, and a blushing Joey was firmly scolded when he tried to incite the violet-eyed young man into doing something that potentially land them _both _straight back in her ward. Marik and Joey had stayed back a day from their trips home; Mai, Ishizu and Odion understanding when both had explained about Yugi. Kaiba had offered Mokuba the chance to go on ahead with Harry and Ron to the Burrow the day before, but Mokuba had declined, wanting to be with his brother on Christmas day.

The morning had been spent in the infirmary, with 'the whole gang' (as Mokuba dubbed it) lost in a sea of wrapping paper as everyone dived upon their presents. All of them had a quite impressive pile to their name, but it was generally agreed by all that Marik's gift to each of them was the best.

Marik had given them _mini-them._

Tiny, one and a half to two inch high figures strutted across the linen landscape that was Yugi's bed, mini-Yami and mini-Kaiba busy squabbling while a mini-Joey chased after mini-Bakura that had run off with his infinitesimal duel disk. Mini-Yugi and Ryou were busy having an in-depth conversation, happily squeaking away, mini-Mokuba tugging on the pants leg of mini-Marik in an effort to get the blonde's attention.

Introducing the mini-them to Christmas dinner had been amusing, especially when mini-Bakura finally lost all patience with mini-Yami and the two ended up having a fistfight and mini-Joey almost drowned in a glass of sherry. Mini-Ryou then had to patch up mini-Bakura's dented ego, and mini-Yami and Yugi had to go save their friend from death by alcohol consumption. The mini Kaiba brothers were quite content sitting talking away and mini-Marik just sat and laughed his ass off.

The _real _Marik looked quite smug with himself. "I even had some of their original personalities implanted too."

Yugi just rolled his eyes, and lifted a mini-Joey up by his sherry-drenched shirt before the mini-blonde could attack mini-Kaiba, who seemed to have picked up on his bigger counterpart's dislike of Joey, both large and small. Yugi just had the feeling Joey would be a little upset if mini-Kaiba kicked his mini-self's little butt.

* * *

They were back in the infirmary, all of them thoroughly exhausted. Mokuba had been packed off to bed – most reluctantly -, and the rest of the group sat gathered around Yami's bed, Yugi already tired out and asleep in his soul room. The hikari had had control of the body for most of the day, and he was drained. Yami too, was feeling rather weary, but stayed awake to sit with the others while they drank hot chocolate. (Madam Pomfrey had allowed it, as she thought it would help her 'patient' sleep better.) Currently however it was only Yami without a drink, but Kaiba handed him one and the pharaoh took it. He raised it to his lips, about to take a drink, but stopped, crimson eyes suddenly suspicious. "What have you done to it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kaiba looked surprised.

Yami stared at the hot chocolate in his cup almost accusingly, then back up at the brunette. "What have you done to it?"

"What makes you think I've '_done'_ something to it?"

"The _last _time you handed me a drink when I was ill, you'd slipped some disgusting medicine into it when I wasn't looking." It was an old memory Yami spoke of, but he was still bitter about it. It had been about three years ago, and the pharaoh had caught a bad case of the flu. Kaiba, being forced to 'baby-sit' temporarily – Mokuba had disappeared out shopping for half an hour with Joey and Tea -, had slipped medicine into Yami's tea. When Yami had drunk it…

"It was for your own good."

"It tasted _foul."_

"You shouldn't have got ill then, and you wouldn't have had to take the medicine."

"I can't help getting _ill."_

Kaiba's reply was prompt. "You can if it's your own silly fault for going out in the pouring rain without a coat."

Yami frowned at him. "We're going a little off the point here…" He set the mug of chocolate down on the cabinet beside his bed. "I'm not drinking it."

"For God's _sake_ Yami, it's only hot chocolate!"

Bakura shrugged. "If he doesn't want to take it, don't make him." He took a sip of his own mug asking, almost conversationally: "Is this a wizard's brand? It tastes really good…"

Marik nodded. "I think so…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the two, and picked up his own cup (coffee for him). "You really are being an ass, you know that?"

Yami smiled sweetly. "Yes, you do tend to have that effect on people."

Joey let out a spluttering cough, choking on his drink. Marik decided to whack him on the back, not really helping the American at all, but at least his intentions were helpful (or at least, most _assumed _they were. He could just want an excuse to hit Joey…)

When the blonde had _quite _finished his coughing fit, there was silence. Everyone was quite happy to sit around the bed, drinking their drinks – except of course for Yami, who actually sat _in _the bed, and much preferred to _glare _at his hot chocolate instead of drinking it.

Eventually though, even _he_ had to concede defeat. He was thirsty, he had a headache (hadn't Yugi said sometime hot drinks were good for your head…?) and besides, Bakura's, Joey's and Marik's chocolate smelt really _good. _So, still wary, the pharaoh picked up his discarded drink, and resumed staring at the mug's liquid contents, as if _they_ were reveal anything lurking in their chocolately depths.

Marik bit his lip to suppress a smile. "It won't kill you, you know."

"You never know where _Kaiba's _concerned…" said Yami darkly.

This time it was Bakura that let out a choked laugh. "Pharaoh, I know the Priest's desperate to gain your title, but somehow I doubt he'd stoop to poisoning your _drink_."

Yami sighed. "Fine… I'll drink the damn stuff. I can always kill _you _later, Kaiba, if you've added anything."

Bakura's lips twitched with amusement. "If you're still alive…"

Crimson eyes glared at him, and, smirking, the albino looked away.

Kaiba didn't look very impressed with Yami's decision. "It'll probably be freezing cold by now anyway."

"It's still quite hot…"

"Then drink it before it _does _get cold."

Rolling his eyes, the pharaoh finally raised the mug to his lips and drained his contents. When he'd finished, he replaced it on its position on the cabinet.

Marik decided to ask the inevitable question. "Do you feel like you're going to die?"

Bakura lazily leant back in his chair, arms tucked comfortably behind his head. "I thought we'd already established Kaiba hadn't put poison in his drink?"

"How could we know for sure until he'd drunk it?"

The named CEO groaned, promptly set about ignoring the two's continuing conversation, and turned back to Yami. "Did it taste alright?"

"It tasted of hot chocolate – very nice hot chocolate, I might add."

"Yes…" The brunette brushed some of his fringe out of his eyes. "That's the benefit of some wizard potions…"

"_What?!" _Yami already knew the answer though, when a wave of dizziness washed over him. "Kaiba, _what did you put in my drink?!"_

Bakura and Marik's conversation was silenced temporarily, as both turned to stare at the CEO. Joey blinked. "So you actually _did _put somethin' in Yami's chocolate?"

The room spun alarmingly in front of Yami's eyes, and the pharaoh placed a hand on the wall above his bed, trying to steady himself. "Seto…_Kaiba…_ what the _hell _did you _put in my drink?!"_

Kaiba smirked. "A sleeping draught… as approved by Madam Pomfrey. It was tasteless."

Bakura looked suitably impressed. "That was sneaky."

The brunette shrugged, then looked back at the pharaoh, who was trying vainly to fight off the rising waves of fatigue inside him. "Yami, you might as well give it up. Just go to sleep; you need it."

Slightly unfocused crimson eyes glared at him. "I was perfectly _fine _before you gave me that stupid draught…" Suddenly coming to a conclusion that if he stayed in the bed he was going to fall asleep, Yami moved to get up.

Kaiba stopped him. "Stay put."

"No." Yami continued getting up.

"Yami, I'm warning you, if you don't stay still I will _hold _you down till the sleeping draught takes effect."

Still, the pharaoh ignored him.

With a low growl of annoyance, Kaiba leant forwards and grabbed Yami's arms, forcing the smaller man back down onto his bed.

The pharaoh let out a loud yell of complaint, struggling fiercely against the CEO's hold.

The brunette grimly held on, sitting down on the edge of the other's bed so he could grip him better. Yami truly _was _a slippery character; it took all of Kaiba's strength just to keep the professor on his _bed_. After a little while though, it became apparent the elder was winning. Kaiba _was _bigger, and in brute strength _was _stronger. When fighting, Yami usually relied more on his speed than anything else, something that was obviously hampered when he was being restrained by someone else, sheets and a cover. Added to that, the sleeping draught was finally beginning to take effect, and the pharaoh's movements got slower and weaker, his complaints less loud, as drowsiness finally began to steal over him.

Kaiba didn't have to hold Yami very hard any more, crimson eyes were drooping with the need to sleep. Not very long later, the pharaoh at last slept, mumbling a final sleepy protest before finally succumbing to slumber, his head nestled against the brunette's chest.

Gently, the CEO prised him away, and laid him carefully back down, his head resting on the soft pillow. Yami snuggled into it, the quietest of murmurs leaving his lips before settling down into deep and regular sleep.

Kaiba got to his feet. "We'd best leave him."

Bakura looked thoughtfully down at the pharaoh, then back up at the brunette. "He's going to _murder _you in the morning."

Kaiba shrugged. "It's for his own good."

"I doubt that'll stop him trying to kill you."

"Do I _look _bothered?"

Marik smiled faintly and stood. "He is right though, we'd best leave him." He scooped up his mini-self, where it had been sitting on Yami's bedside cabinet, dozing off. (The other mini-duelists had already been sent to bed by their larger selves.) "Besides, we have an early start tomorrow."

A brief look of annoyance flashed across Joey's face. "Damn… I forgot about that…"

"Yeah, sucks, doesn't it?"

The American nodded.

"Well then," Marik took the other's arm, "I suggest we'd best be making tracks if we want to sleep tonight." The lavender eyed man dragged Joey off.

Kaiba looked curiously at Bakura, who hadn't yet stood. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"Then why are you still here…?"

The thief didn't answer, but motioned for the CEO to take a seat again.

Slightly confused, Kaiba sat.

For a few moments there was silence, then, Bakura spoke. "He looks so different asleep…" He indicated the sleeping pharaoh, who was still happily curled up under the covers on his bed, a look of sweet contentment on his face.

Surprised, the brunette nodded. "He does."

There was another pause, then the tomb robber asked a second question. "Kaiba, why did you give Atemu that potion?"

"So he would sleep."

"But…_why? _Why did you care that he slept?"

Sapphire eyes looked at the albino with some suspicion, but Bakura's face was a mask. Throwing himself to fate, the brunette decided to answer. "Atemu needs to sleep to regain his strength. I can't have him _die_ on me."

A low chuckle escaped the other. "Oh…you always answer the same, High Priest…"

Kaiba's jaw clenched. "I'm not a High Priest, never was, never will be."

"Say what you will…be _called _what you will…but you're still a High Priest at heart. Kaiba, why do you think you defend him so _fiercely? _You _hate _seeing him ill, or weak, or hurt… Doesn't your cold little heart _ache _when you see him suffer? Oh yes… Seto Kaiba… you're the pharaoh's…"

Cobalt eyes _blazed. _"_I belong to no-one!"_

Amber eyes regarded him almost thoughtfully. "But you have his magic in you…"

* * *

As Marik lay down to sleep, the voice in his mind came back to talk to him.

_Hello, little bird. How was today?_

Marik groaned, dragging his pillow over his head. "Please, go _away."_

_I could be hurt by that. In fact – I **should **be. It's such a good thing I'm so forgiving towards you…_

A whisper to the wall. "Who are you?"

_You know fine well who I am._

"Yami sealed you away-"

_Ah **yes…** Yami no Yugi. Resident Game King and Defender of all things he deems 'his'. Golden boy Mouto with his **undefeatable **title and **wonderful **teaching skills, not to mention being young, handsome and undeniably **rich. **Champion of the insufferably **stupid, **and Hogwarts' personal martyr-in-the-making. A **shining **example to the community, and a **paragon **of virtue. _A bored, lazy drawl. _I'm surprised no-one has nominated him for sainthood._

"What do _you _know? Yami's done a lot of things for his friends; he's saved the world at _least _three/four times; he _earned _his title as the King of Games."

_Oh **yes, **he defeated 'all those opponents'. But what happened to those he **couldn't **beat? Wouldn't dare to face because he knew he'd lose? Why, he used his almighty powers as Pharaoh to judge them, had them tried for crimes against the Crown, **sealed them away. **Yami **chose **who he'd face, and only fought when he knew he could win. Your precious **Yami, **little bird, is a **liar.**_

"I-"

_Don't deny it. 'Yami' has only ever been in things for himself. Others think well of him for what he has done, but have they ever looked to see what **he **got out of his little martyr missions? Riches, power, fame, **glory…** Your pharaoh is keen to denounce those things when **others **possess them. He **took **them from others, and by doing so made **himself **more powerful. Why do you think I was sealed away?! For the hell of it? Yami **knew** he couldn't face me; he wasn't strong enough; and so locked me away before I had the chance to knock him off his high horse. Because he's **possessive, **omote; Yami won't **share. **He's a spoiled, lying **brat, **little bird, and he's afraid of me. Afraid of **us. **Of what we could do, and say, and reveal. What we could **take **from him. What we could **do **to him. **Together. **_A low, satisfied purr. _We'd be unstoppable, you and I. This world could be **ours, **a lustrous pearl just **waiting **to be snatched. And Yami couldn't stop us. Not he, not his hikari, not Bakura or Ishizu or Shadi. They'd be **powerless.**_

A soft, ragged breath, lavender eyes wide. "You're mad."

Laughter. _But truthful, my little bird, and **you **can't deny it.

* * *

_

There was stunned silence.

Kaiba gazed at Bakura in pure shock, and the albino looked coolly back, his bright gaze still as unreadable as before.

Kaiba swallowed. "H-how did you know about that?"

"I can _see _it in you. Oh… don't get me wrong, I'm not claiming to know _how _it got there, but I know it _is _there. It must have been there for a good… five years? Something about that time…because that's about when you started to control your magic – isn't it? Yami probably put his magic inside you to help control some of yours… The Puzzle is wound so tightly about you."

Kaiba paused, then nodded.

"…You _allowed_ him to control _your _magic?" Bakura's voice betrayed a hint of his surprise.

"I had no say in the matter. The Puzzle was simply there when I looked."

"Nonsense. Some part of you _must _have accepted Yami's magic entering you, or your magic would have simply rejected it – and trust me, if somebody refuses someone else's magic, the effects can be quite spectacular. Oh…Seto Kaiba…your _heart _accepts who you are; your _magic _accepts what you are, as does your _soul. _Your mind cannot deny the information placed before you, so the only thing barring you is your stubborn_ self. _High Priest, you _know _you belong to pharaoh, and you damn fully well _agree _with it._"_

"I don't belong to him!"

"Kaiba, can you not feel Atemu's power? Can't you feel the power of the puzzle in you and around you, inside your mind and heart? Oh, the Puzzle draws us _all _in, it binds us all to Atemu, and like moths to a flame, we are _captivated. _You belong to him, Marik, Joey, Tea, oh _all _his damn friends, the students of this school, Ishizu, Shadi-"

"-you."

"What?" Bakura was caught by surprise, amber eyes startled.

Kaiba's voice was quiet, a strange resignation in his voice. "You are Atemu's… and you know it – don't you? It's been bugging you for _days_…" The albino tried to speak, but the brunette cut him off. "No, don't say anything. It _is _true… You… Like the rest of us… you are affected by the Puzzle… and Atemu…"

"That's stupid. I hate him." Bakura's voice was barely a whisper.

"Hm. I doubt even that." Sapphire eyes were dark, storms raging and battling in cobalt oceans. "Your soul is still bound up in the Millennium Puzzle, and in being so, caught up inexorably with Atemu's… and Yugi's too, though probably not in the same way. Bakura… one thing that has struck me of late… you now never raise a hand, or a weapon to Yami, except in a game. You speak softer to him, or you simply avoid conversing with him. It strikes me as strange… when before you seized every opportunity to harm Pharaoh, or to have a blazing argument with him." Kaiba chuckled softly. "Oh, yes, Bakura Ryou, I guess _you're _right, and I _am _Atemu's, but at least I have some semblance of separation from the Puzzle. _You, _on the other hand, are so caught up in Atemu and the Puzzle you might as well be crafted from the Item itself. Look at your _eyes…_ weren't they originally brown? Look at them now, so amber they gleam _gold, _the colour of the Items. Bakura, I may belong to Pharaoh, but _you, _you belong to him more."

Bakura was truly and utterly _floored. _His expression varied from outright incredulity to total and utter amazement ranging between those and indignation, fury, annoyance and a strange hint of resignation Amber eyes were helpless, flicking between Kaiba and Atemu. Eventually, the albino regained use of his voice, though it was barely more than a hoarse croak. "It's… what you say… it's…. it… it _can't be."_

Kaiba looked at the thief, and for an instant, he simply _changed._

The CEO's eyes seemed to brighten, kohl stretching in elegant lines away from sapphire orbs. Kaiba's skin darkened to a golden tan, and his trademark trenchcoat shifted, blending into a robe of purest white. Silver jewellery appeared on the man's neck, arms and wrists, and a midnight blue cloak swirled over his shoulders, fixed in place by a glittering brooch.

Eyes of the brightest lapis lazuli fixed on Bakura, their glowing depths flashing eerily at the stunned thief. The image of the former bearer of the Millennium Rod, High Priest Seth, smirked, dark amusement playing around the Egyptian's lips.

"_Oh…little Thief King… it _is_."_

Bakura wisely chose this moment to regain his scattered wits, and fled.

* * *

_The ball sailed neatly over the boy's shoulder, and smashed into the vase._

"_Ah!" Two horrified gazes stared as the delicate container wobbled, and then, almost in slow motion, crashed to the ground, breaking into many, many pieces and spilling flowers everywhere. _

"_Oh **nooo…" **Sandals slapped against cool marbles floors as the boy's companion raced to his side, the elder youth smacking a hand to his forehand, his expression dismayed. "They're going to **kill **us, Heru."_

_A worried glance at him. "They can't. It was an **accident." **The youngest boy didn't sound too sure, reaching down a hand to scoop up the kitten that gambolled about his ankles, cuddling the little cat for comfort. _

"_We **still **broke the vase, whether it was an accident or not." Brown eyes, usually warm, were troubled._

_A huffy murmur, muffled by sleek fur. "**You **threw the ball."_

"_And you didn't catch it!" A stomp of the foot. **"Seriously – **I thought you were meant to be **good **at games?"_

"_I am!" An indignant cry. "It's not **my **fault you can't throw." Slowly, Heru put his kitten back on the ground. "Do you think we can fix it?" He nodded a head at the vase. _

"_Um…I'm not so good at that sort of repair…" The elder boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Usually I guard things so as to stop them getting broken or stolen in the first place, or measure them, and the things I prepare…well…I guess they **are **technically inanimate…"_

_Heru rolled his eyes. "So basically, you suck." At the low growl the other issued the youngest boy only shrugged, concentrating for a few minutes. Slowly, Heru's skin began to glow a soft gold, the pieces of the vase gradually lifting into the air on an invisible wind, fitting together like an extremely complicated jigsaw. Fallen petals reattached themselves to flower-heads, stems sliding back into a rapidly-reconstructed vase. _

_Long, dark lashes flickered open, crimson eyes sparkling with more than a hint of smugness at brown. "Ha."_

_The eldest boy scowled. "That was nothing. **I **probably could've done that if our roles were the same."_

"_Well they're not." A blunt dismissal. "And they're not going to be. I fought too long to give it all up, even to you."_

"_I wouldn't want it, anyway." An airy shrug. "Look at the stress it brings for you." The eldest boy suddenly seemed so very, very much older, his tone ancient as days. "Just go fetch the ball, falcon."_

"_I-" Heru cast a glance about him, suddenly spotting the ball a little way away, where his kitten batted it about playfully. "Mewet! Leave that alone!" The little feline ignored him. An apologetic glance at his half-brother. "I'm sorry-"_

"_Would you just go **fetch **it already?"_

"_Hey, **you're **the dog here."_

"_Heru!"_

"_Fine, fine…" Heru running, himself running, his little cat looking up as he approached, bopping the ball away when it began to roll, faster and faster away from them. And then he was running again, this time the kitten at his side, chasing after the little ball as from the corner of his eye black fur rippled and spread, turned tawny, gold, the cat growing and growing till eventually he stopped, the ball directly in front of him, having come to a rest between the feet of a badger that was entirely bigger than it was supposed to be._

_The badger smiled at him. "Hello."_

_He stared then, at this talking badger, and turned around to tell his kitten about it, only to find a golden lion sitting in the little cat's place. "Oh…" He turned back to the badger. "Did I miss something?"_

"_Not that I know of." The badger had a nice voice, he realised. It was female, and soft and kind and friendly. _

_The raven that promptly landed at the badger's side, however, had a sharper tone. "You should pay more attention. If you were of my blood-!"_

"_But he's not of our blood." The lion that had previously been his kitten spoke. "We're of his, and our time is not now." The big cat suddenly nudged Heru in the side. "Don't you have a ball to fetch?"_

"_Yes, I- where is it?" A frown crossed young features. Where before it had been between the badger's paws, now it was…_

"_He's got it." The raven nodded a beak at the tail of a fast departing snake, the serpent's lithe body vanishing into a distant door._

"_Oh, right. Thankyou…" He was running again, the lion not following this time._

_Behind him, the badger called. "You're welcome!"_

_Heru ran through the door._

_He was…flying, great wings stretching far out to either side of him. Flying through a storm-tossed landscape, lighting flickering and flashing as thunder rumbled above and around him. Below was a vast expanse of devastation, a shifting plain of sand stained red with blood._

_The sun was setting, red disc just visible beneath tempestuous clouds, bleeding light turning crimson the white walls of a vast city that dominated the land, looming over ravaged plains. The light was fading swiftly, and darkness wrapped around the piteous scene below. _

_**Death.**_

_Death, death, and more death, as far as the eye could see. Tiny people; a sea of tiny people; tiny frail lives sparking and dying in the gathering gloom. Souls took flight to fly as he flew, but their path was that of the disembodied – floating, hapless, pulled upwards and beyond with a calling no mortal could resist._

_He flew lower, a sharp plummet that pulled the breath from his body and brought him so much closer to the battlefield – for a battlefield it most definitely was. Broken chariots, splintered wheels, bloody shields and corpses strewn alike. Savage, brutal, **hopeless** men, slitting throats with razor-edged swords, staggering backwards and dying with chests peppered with metal-tipped arrows. The air stank of decay and death._

_At the heart of the tumultuous fury fought two figures, beings as fierce and furious as each other, their opponent's eternal foe. Locked together in deadly conflict they battled, each bathed with blood and drawn with wounds. The whole plain centred on their struggles; the battle, the land, the earth, sky and all creation echoing and revolving around the duelling two._

_One of them was as bright as day, beautiful as the dawn even covered with blood and wounds. Dark hair swung around the being's face as it moved, fine strands catching the cloudy light and gleaming with brilliant colours. Delicate, compact, the figure was lovely, ruby eyes glowing with supernal light, flashing and flaring with burning anger. 'It' was a 'he', and he glowed with a deep, internal beauty, skin exotic and frame as light and free as the wind. Fluid, like lightning, but storm-troubled like dark clouds scudding across the sky. _

_His rival was his opposite. Dark, shadowy, grotesque and ill-formed, his very breath seemed to reek of madness and chaos. His eyes were the pits of Hell, dark orbs of black night with the brutal strength of the desert sandstorm. _

_Light and darkness. Day and night. Both bleeding and burned, covered from head to foot in their own and each other's blood, tired, weary, as fierce and as furious as they had been when the world had been begun. As it was from then their great battle had begun._

_**And its effects had torn the world apart**. _

_With the realisation he began to fall, feathers streaming off his wings as he plummeted towards the ground, hitting earth with a smack then knocked him out cold. When he came to, it was dark. He could see no way about him except-_

_The ball!_

_The moment his hands touched the ball the sphere began to glow, light growing brighter and brighter and illuminating the darkness about him. Though once he saw what was in the darkness, he almost wished it had not._

_A monstrous snake towered above him, so large and wide it was impossible to guess at its true size. Fangs dripped venom that sizzled as it hit the ground, cold eyes eyeing him as heavy coils swelled and undulated about him. _

_The ball he clutched to his chest grew in response, hitting the terrible serpent with rays of light, but the snake's tail lashed out and struck him, knocking the orb from his grasp. It rolled along the soil, and was at once snapped up, thrown into the air and swallowed._

_The room was instantly plunged into darkness, and the darkness was filled with the hiss of the snake.

* * *

_

Yami came to with a jolt the next morning, the infirmary around him empty. Cold sweat lay on his brow, and he shivered as memories of the dream slithered through his mind. /Aibou/ A poke to his lighter half. /Hikari, are you awake/

(…I am now…) A sleepy grumble emerged from Yugi's soulroom, the amethyst-eyed young man stumbling out of said room and onto the infirmary bed in spirit form. "Wassup? S'matter?" He yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes by instinct.

Yami showed him the dream.

(What the-?) The nightmare fully awoke Yugi's mind. (What's all that about?)

His darker half smiled thinly. /I hoped you'd have some idea. /

(Sorry, none.) Yugi bit his lip. (Unless you suddenly really, really don't like snakes?)

/Snakes were pharaoh's protectors. Most pharaohs wore a snake on the brow – Wadjet – to spit fire at their enemies. I _like _snakes. / Yami paused. /When they're not out to kill me. /

Yugi smiled tiredly. (And I am sure very many people share your sentiment.)

* * *

It was nearly time for everyone to leave, and there were all standing in Dumbledore's office, saying their goodbyes. The headmaster himself had left to give them some privacy, and Kaiba and Mokuba had already said their goodbyes and gone ahead to the Burrow. Marik however, was grousing, disliking the rather derogative parting shot he'd sent at the blonde before disappearing in emerald flame.

"Are you _sure _that guy was your priest in a past life? The way he acts…he could've been a camel."

Yugi laughed. "I'm pretty sure he was a High Priest, Ma-kun, but he could've been an ostrich at one point – I don't know."

"Huh?" Joey glanced up. "What d'ya mean?"

"Well," the HoM professor shifted to another foot, "don't you think it would be a little odd if Kaiba-kun was only reincarnated _once _in three thousand years? That's quite a few generations skipped out of taking a part in."

Joey shrugged. "So what? Maybe his ba – ka – whatcha-ma-call-it is as antisocial as he is."

Marik nodded. "That's a fair point where Kaiba's concerned, Yugi."

The spiky-haired duelist only rolled his eyes. "Let's just _try _and stay unbiased, alright? But anyway….even probability agrees with me. Seto-kun surely can't have only been reincarnated _once – _the same for Yami, Bakura, Ryou and I. Or perhaps just Seto, Ryou and I, to make things simpler. There's _bound _to have been previous incarnations of us before this life."

"So…" Joey scratched his head, "how come all this shit with the Millennium Items only happened _this _generation?"

"Fate, I guess." Yugi smiled. "All the pieces were in place, the Chosen were close enough, brought together by Destiny. Certain events were triggered and we watched the story unfold…"

"Certain events?" His American friend just wasn't getting it.

"Well…do you think anything would ever have happened had Kaiba not overheard us discussing jii-chan's Blue Eyes that day at school?"

"Uh-"

"Because Kaiba overheard us he challenged Grandpa to a duel and ripped the Blue Eyes when he won, which meant _I _lost my temper and dueled Kaiba."

"An' you won-"

"-Which led to the Puzzle's discovery by Pegasus and the whole Duelist Kingdom fiasco. Which led to Kaiba arranging Battle City, and my title and DOOM and – heck, everything else."

Marik frowned slightly. "You know…I don't think you can say everything started with your grandfather's Blue Eyes. What about you receiving the Puzzle? Ryou the Ring? There are many beginning points, Yugi; you can't name only one. If you had never received the Puzzle, _none _of this would've happened-"

"But surely _somethin' _would've." Joey echoed Marik's expression. "…Right? 'Cos Marik, no offence, I think you still would'a went psycho, even _if _Yami wasn't about. Your yami would'a prob'ly taken over the world, destroyed it _and _the Puzzle. Why the hell would he want the Pharaoh and his reincarnation to stop him? And Ryou-"

Marik's smile was mirthless. "Bakura would've terrorised the criminal underworld and robbed half the world blind. After he'd finished turning all of Ryou's friends into dolls I think Ryou would've found a comfortable home in the psychiatric ward."

Doe eyes looked at him. "You think Bakura would've drove him mad?"

"'_Think?'" _The Egyptian blonde snorted. "I _know. _Psychotic yamis are all very similar, Joey; the only difference there was between my yami and Ryou's was their personality. Malik would've kept me insane so he could take over the world in peace; _Bakura _would've tortured Ryou senseless just for the _fun _of it." Lavender eyes were stormy. "Malik was evil; Bakura's _malicious."_

Long lashes flickered in surprise, Yugi regarding his friend with some curiosity. "You've certainly changed your tune. I thought you _supported _Bakura…?"

A crossing of arms. "Leopards don't change their spots."

"Oh…" Yugi glanced away again, "if you say so. But…are you feeling alright? Only…you've been a little…_different _recently. Is something bothering you?"

"…'Bothering me'?" The blonde Egyptian smiled lopsidedly. "What on earth could bother _me? _I'm the King of Pests."

Yugi smile din return, but his amethyst eyes still showed worry. "True, but – _oh, _I don't know. You seem…_stressed."_

Marik laughed lightly, idly patting his companion on the head. "I'm _fine _Yugi, I assure you. Any stress I have is tournament related. Do you really think I'm going to give advice to others and not follow it myself?"

"It's just-" The HoM professor caught himself. "It doesn't matter."

Internally, the conversation was following a different route.

/He worries you, aibou/

(Recently? Yes.)

/How/

Yugi blinked, surprised. ('_How'? _I don't know. I just…get a _feeling _about him. He smiles and laughs but it seems _off _somehow – strained. Like he's hiding something.)

/Oh…everyone's hiding something, little one. / Yami glance away, gaze somewhere far in the distance. /It's human nature. It doesn't matter how smart, or sweet, or innocent a person is. / Sharp ruby narrowed suddenly. /It's more of a question as to _what _a person's hiding. /

"See you all after New year." Marik stepped up to the fire.

Ryou smiled. "Give our love to Ishizu and Odion, won't you?"

Marik nodded. "Sure."

"And have a great New Year." The albino wrapped his arms around the Egyptian in a loose hug. Serious brown orbs looked into lavender. "Come back safe."

Marik cracked a tired grin. "Aw…you mean I _can't _go crocodile wrestling? And I was _so _looking forward to it." His words were accompanied with just the tiniest slip of self; a scowling flicker shining through a smiling exterior, the corrosive tang of…_something_ that faded away almost as soon as it arrived, only Ryou, the one closest to the blonde, picking up anything at all. But the tiny slip made him curious.

"…Marik?" A slight frown. "What-?"

Yugi cut him off, missing the Brit's question, suddenly finishing his conversation with Yami and brightly outlining the Weasley's address for the fifth time should Marik have forgotten it from when he recited it the fourth time, barely ten minutes ago. And of course, when he'd finished telling Marik he just _had _to tell Joey again as well, and was only restrained from telling Ryou when Yami gently reminded him the albino was going with them to the Burrow.

And then it was time for the final goodbyes, and somehow Ryou's question got shunted to the side, quietly forgotten about and dismissed from attention. And then both Joey and Marik had gone, and there were other things to think about.

"Come on." Yugi headed for the fire. "Kaiba-kun'll think we died along the way, or something."

"And we can't do _that _to him, can you?" Ryou grinned.

Yugi smiled, calling out the name of the Burrow, and stepping into green flames. "Of _course _not." Violet eyes glowed out between jade just before vanishing. "How would Kaiba-kun ever win back his title?"

* * *

**Shadow: **I have little to say here except _oh! _This fic is definitely no yaoi. No shonen-ai even. I am a prideshipper/darkshipper fan to the utmost, but there's nothing in this fic apart from me torturing the characters. Yami and Bakura are fun to torture…(loud coughing) Between Seto and Yami? Yami is firmly in the 'Mokuba' category for Seto – pay attention to flashbacks if you don't believe me. I'm just reiterating the fact…

I don't know for certain when the next update is. As is usual with all my fics now, check out my bio from time to time to see what I'm working on at the time, and whether I've got an excepts up. It changes every few weeks or so. -

Much love!


	20. Bakuchan

**Shadow: **Finally, the update. I'm glad to be _done _with this chapter – so it can go. (shoos) When I finally finished it this morning I ran around going '_whoooooooo!' _(And isn't Shadow-kun glad she has the house to herself today? (grins))

For those who don't know, I've recently started a collaboration story with _Hikari Daeron. _It's up on my account and – well, go read it, if you finish this monster anytime today.

As for _Isis the Sphinx – _(baits).

_**Notes:**_

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

$Blah. $ Bakura to Ryou

_**Glossary:**_

(Japanese)

_Oyasumi_ – Goodnight

_Omote_ – Face/front/exterior

_Yami_ - darkness

_Hikari_ - light

_Nii-san_ – big brother

_Onii-sama_ – honourable big brother

_Otouto-kun_ – little brother

_Ano_ – um…

_Anone _– Say/Listen (used to get attention)

_Yadounishi _– landlord – Bakura's nickname for Ryou

_Baka_ - idiot

_Neko_ - cat

_Oyaji-san_ – old man; one's father

_Arigatou_ – Thankyou

_Sensei – _master/teacher/professor

(Arabic)

_A__ssalmu Alaykum_ -'Peace be with you'

_Wa-Alaykum Assalaam_ – traditional response to _A__ssalmu Alaykum _(And also with you/Peace be with you too?)

_Khanh_ – Prince/Ruling Chief

_Khanom_ – female version of _Khanh_

_Ab_ - father

_Laa_ – no

_**Quick warning: **_Watch out for some language later on in 'Marik' sections. Also, formatting on this site seems to be a bit odd just lately - so if anything's way of, let me know?

* * *

**With a Wave of the Wand**

**Chapter 20: Baku-chan**

"_He's up to something."_

"_You always say so."_

"_And he always __**is."**_

_There was a sigh, and resignation entered the deeper voice's tone. "Are you going to pursue it again? Not that I don't think you're already doing so…"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Kin of mine…have you ever thought he might be innocent for a change? He might not be attempting anything."_

_The original voice was grim. "Leopards do not change their spots."_

"_Then what has he done __**this **__time? For if there is to be rife again, I at __**least **__wish to know its cause."_

"_Have you not seen how he has interfered in events recently?"_

"_There is no proof of his involvement in those matters."_

"_Oh come, jackal! There is simply too much evidence for it to be coincidence."_

"_And there is simply too __**little **__evidence for it to be fact." The jackal's voice was vaguely reprimanding. "You need more proof before going up against our esteemed relative. Besides…I notice __**you **__seem to have your hand in the pot __**too, **__prince. Are not we feeling a little hypocritical?"_

"_Any involvement I may or may not have would only ever be to prevent him from wreaking havoc."_

"_Oh…you never could resist a challenge, could you? If __**he **__has plans below, __**you **__do too – there shall be hell to pay if you start a war, you know. The Great Ones are impatient as ever and will not stand for us 'meddling'."_

"_There is a prophecy." The prince's voice was quiet._

"_There is a 'prophecy'." Sarcasm rang. "Somehow, I don't see __**that **__excuse working. Who __**writes **__the prophecies? Who plans the stars' routes across the sky?"_

_Still, the other's voice was low. "Even the gods are subject to fate, my brother. All of us are but pawns in a game which is greater than even us…"_

"_I can see __**that **__going down even better. 'Oh yes, I __**know **__I helped start a war, but you see, I had nothing really to do with it. I'm a pawn in a game you know. It's even more powerful than __**you, **__Great Father; so you see, it __**really **_

* * *

"Welcome to Ottery St Catchpole!" 

This was the greeting that met Yugi Mouto as he stepped from the fireplace at the end of his – quite dizzying – journey, the History of Magic professor managing a rather weak smile at one Fred or George Weasley (he couldn't tell which) before his wobbly legs promptly gave out on him, and he sank to the floor in an almighty _whoomph. _

"Hi." Yugi managed a more natural smile from his new-found seat on the floorboards. "Did anyone ever mention to you how much I _loathe _travelling via Floo?"

One of the Weasley twins laughed, stretching out a hand to the giddy duelist. "Sensei, it's a pleasure to meet you again. I'm Fred Weasley, and my darling identical brother is outside right now complaining about the snow."

Yugi gratefully accepted the hand up, wobbling slightly on his feet before steadying himself. "If he has such a problem with it, why's he outside? And is it still snowing here? It's merely lying at Hogwarts."

"To say it's heavy would be an understatement." Fred's voice was dry. "And George is outside because we've got to trek home in that very same snow-"

"Not any longer he's not." Another red-head burst through a door on the wall opposite the fireplace, quickly shutting it behind him and stamping his feet to clear them of snow. "It's _freezing _out there." He suddenly noticed Yugi's presence. "Ah. Hi, sensei. How goes it?"

"Very well, thankyou." The professor felt his lips quirk into a smile as Fred shot his twin a dirty look.

"As I was _saying-" _the brother who'd first greeted Yugi continued, "this is only a drop-off point. Home's a walk away."

"Wh-"

Whatever Yugi might have said though was lost in a sudden flare of green and noise, as something suddenly _smacked _down in the fireplace, sending a wave of soot into the air. Coughing, Ryou emerged from the fire, shedding old ash like cat fur. At once Fred and George turned to the dusty albino, both brothers cheerfully ignoring said albino's under-the-breath muttered complaints about his usually pristine white hair.

"Hi!"

Ryou looked at George and smiled, and then frowned when his gaze fell on Fred. The two twins were standing side by side – and they were wearing matching clothes, too. He was seeing…_double? _Ryou rubbed his eyes hard, and then looked up again. The two twins looked calmly back.

Yugi smiled, seeing his friend's utter bewilderment. "They're twins, Ryou."

"You what? I –oh, _yes, _of _course_." Ryou blinked rapidly, blushed, and extended a hand to one of the two identical brothers. "I'm Ryou Bakura, and it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry – at first I thought I was only seeing double due to travelling by Floo Powder. It has rather the tendency to make me feel nauseous."

"No problem." Fred shook the pro-offered limb. By means of introduction: "Fred Weasley, and this here's my brother, George." He pointed a thumb at the red-head beside him.

"Well…now the 'how d'you dos' are all over and one with, shall we head on up to the house?" George's smile was welcoming. "It's snowing rather hard, and it looks set only to get worse. _I, _for one, would rather not be trekking home through a blizzard."

Ryou ran through his hair, eyes wandering around the room they were in already. It wasn't very big, and was rather poorly lit by an old lamp fixed on the wall. There were no furnishings save that and the fireplace, and no entrance or exit save that very same fireplace, and a door directly opposite. And rather cold breeze was gusting in from under the door, not to mention a bit of snow. So…this…_place _could be little more than a shack. Putting two and two together:

"This is a communal wizarding drop-off point?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah." A nod from the Weasley twins.

"Why isn't your house connected to the Floo network?"

"Oh, it is." The twin who'd introduced himself as George had opened -what must obviously have been -the front door to the shack, as a freezing gust of wind shot into the room along the floor, along with a few stray flakes of snow. "It's only a one-way system though; it can be used leaving the house only."

"Safety precautions." His brother chimed in, before Ryou's lips could even phrase the _why _that rested on the tip of his tongue. "It wouldn't do to -how shall I put this?- to have certain…_uninvited _guests dropping in via the fireplace, especially in the light of recent events."

"_Voldemort."_ Yugi's tone echoed disgust, even as it slid into the only slighter different resonation of Yami's voice. "Not to mention his mindless group of lackeys."

"Exactly." Fred continued. "Entrance via Floo Powder would bypass all the wards mum and dad put on the house – it wouldn't be safe in the slightest. So…all the wizarding families in the area have taken to using this shack for their arrivals – it's a damned _pain, _because we've got to trek for a while to get home, but at least it lessens the chance of all being killed in our beds."

Ryou frowned in thought. "…Your family fear the Deatheaters so much? What could your family have possibly done, to have Voldemort's attentions so fixed upon you? Aren't you pure-blood?"

"Our family…are considered 'blood traitors' by the Deatheaters." George's reply was short. "Though we're pure-blood we 'fraternise' with muggles and half-bloods, and for this we're scorned by the other pure-blood families. We'd best head out now." He pushed the door open wider, and this time it was not a gust but a _gale _that ripped into the shack, nearly knocking the slightest of their company – Yami, to his eternal chagrin – off his feet, so taken by surprise was he. "The weather just looks set to get worse, and I don't think waiting it out'll do any good."

Fred and Ryou nodded their agreement, but Yami looked a little hesitant. He, out of all the group present, wasn't really wearing clothes suitable for outdoors – sure, his shirt actually had _sleeves _in it for a change, but it had artistically slashed _holes _in it, dammit! His gloves were fingerless and his _jacket? _Pah. He'd actually seen thicker tissue paper.

"Um…are you _sure _it doesn't look like it's going to let up soon?"

"Positive." George took a step out the door, casting a glance at the trio behind him. "Coming? I think mum's making chocolate cake for dessert after lunch, and I really don't want to trust Ron's appetite not to wolf it all." He grinned as he said this, even as it was obvious he was already ankle-deep in snow.

Yami sighed. He might as well try and get this over with as quickly as possible. "Yeah, I'm coming…" He hurried on out after the youngest twin, Fred and Ryou following smartly behind.

* * *

Yami loved snow. Well…he _had _loved snow. He _had _loved snow and was now debating whether it was physically possible to blast said _loveable _snow into the Shadow Realm to a point where he'd never have to look at another dratted flake of it again. 

…Yami didn't think he loved snow anymore…

It didn't help his clothes were so thin and he himself was so slight at all though. It took very little time for his jacket and top to be soaked through, and his fingers were red from cold. Some of the snow piles were practically up to his waist, and he was wet, miserable, and shivering. Even with George at his side, trying vainly to keep his spirits up (Fred was a little way ahead with Ryou) Yami was feeling utterly downtrodden and dejected.

"Your friends arrived some time ago." George thoughtfully helped the professor through an unusually large snowdrift they'd just come to. "Bill and Charlie helped carry your luggage up to the house - it wasn't snowing so bad then."

"Is all your-r family home for Christmas?" Yami brushed a large clump of snow that was gathering on his shoulder off, trying unsuccessfully to distract himself from the rotten weather.

"Practically all. Percy…isn't here this year." The red-head looked bitter for a moment, but the expression vanished when a huge snowflake smacked into his nose with enough force to sting. _"Ow! _Oh – _damn _it, the snow's getting worse."

Yami sneezed, wrapping his arms around himself to try and keep warm. "I n-noticed."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it." George smiled earnestly. "Just over the top of this hill and we're home."

Yami looked decidedly _un_enthusiastic as he stared down the snow-laden hill that lay directly in front of them. Just at that moment, Ryou – who was halfway up said hill already – looked back at him and smiled sympathetically. Yami forced himself to smile back and, with George beside him, began a slow trudge up the hill.

Ryou and Fred were waiting for them out the top. Below them a tall house sprawled across the ground. The residence looked to be about seven floors high, but it was a bit hard to tell because extensions had been added on higgledy-piggledy, a crazy mish-mash of styles creating a startling effect. The house leaned rather curiously over to one side ("Magic." Fred commented, noticing Ryou studying the tilt oddly. "Otherwise it would just fall over."), a particularly large overhang floating over what appeared to be a garage. A cheery plume of smoke was rising from the house's chimney, and the lights in the house's windows cast a welcoming glow out to the watchers outside. Snow-covered hedges bordered the grounds, and a small lake – frosted over – gleamed icily up at the young men on the hill.

Fred grinned. "Home Sweet Home."

Ryou blinked. "…Wow."

After that it really didn't take long did get done the hill, and even less to rap on the front door. It opened almost instantly, Molly Weasley flinging it wide. "Oh, come in, come in!" She bustled about the soggy group – and then her eyes fell on Yami. "Are you alright?" The crimson-eyed professor nodded, but he was still shaking with cold. Molly frowned, her face creasing with motherly concern. "I don't think the cold is very good for you…"

"D-don't worry a-bout m-me." Yami's smile was a tad wobbly. "I-I'll be al-right when I warm up-p." Suddenly, he sneezed.

Mrs. Weasley's face clouded with concern. "I think you've got a cold."

Bakura smiled lightly, his amber eyes bright with mischief. "Yugi always _did _have rather a delicate constitution – he's forever catching whatever the latest bug going around is. Guess that's what comes of being so short…"

Yami scowled, but the effect was lost in another sneeze.

Bakura's words sealed the pharaoh's fate. In about three seconds flat Yami found himself stripped of his snow-soaked jacket and shirt, wrapped in roughly four blankets, given hot soup and a hot water bottle, and dumped on the Weasley's sofa in front of the fire.

Yami _attempted_ to protest, but the words died on his lips when Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

"Stay. _There."_

The pharaoh nodded meekly. "Yes Ma'am."

Molly swept out of the room, satisfied. Fred and George made their good byes and swiftly disappeared up a set of creaky stairs, and Ryou perched himself on the end of the couch. Yami, reluctantly, sank back into the worn sofa, and fixed the albino with a wan glare, feeling too sorry for himself at that moment in time to put any real effort into it.

"…Tell your yami I'm going to _k-kill _him when I see him again..." Most of the shivers were gone – and the majority of the stutter they caused with them -, but still Yami dragged some of his blankets more tightly about him, burying himself in a warm cocoon of cloth.

Bill chose that moment to sweep in, grinning when he saw his friend's huddle on the couch. "Hey, Yugi!"

"G'way." Yami pulled a blanket over his head.

"And a belated merry Christmas to you and all." The Curse-Breaker couldn't hide the smirk on his face when he leant on the back of the back of the sofa, poking the professor in the - lump he assumed from the back to be the – head. He smiled at Ryou when Yami merely let out a low grumble, curling himself up further. "Hi, I'm Bill. Eldest child in this madhouse."

"Ryou Bakura." Ryou extended his hand, smiling in return.

Bill continued: "Your friends arrived here earlier today – they're in the kitchen now, if you want to speak to them. Well – Mokuba is. He's with Ron – the two are busy piling up plates to carry upstairs. Kaiba's upstairs in Percy's room – he and Mokuba have been put there during your stay. You two _lucky_ souls get the twins' room."

"Y'_what?" _Mokuba had caught the latter part of the red-head's statement as he trotted out of the kitchen, his hands full of various sweet things, with Ron behind him following suit. "You're putting Yugi and Ryou _together?"_

"Mum did the room planning." Ron stuck his two cents in, ever so helpful.

"It was either you two together, or Yugi with Kaiba." Bill glanced down at the pharaoh as he spoke - Yami had unfurled himself from his nest and wide eyes were looking up at the Curse-Breaker in some horror. "We thought there'd be slightly less bloodshed if we put you with Ryou – the arrangements _are _alright, aren't they?"

"Um…they're…" Ryou trailed off, words failing him as Bakura was suddenly _exceedingly _vocal in his mind.

"They're fine." Yami's smile was tight and quick and reassuring, perfectly smooth and believable to the two Weasley brothers. Mokuba, out of sight of both Bill and Ron, looked at the ex-pharaoh with some scepticism. Ryou stared at Yami in outright shock before hastily schooling his expression into grateful compliance when Bill sent an odd glance his way, nodding quickly.

"I…think I'll go unpack my things." Ryou was already edging out of the room and heading for the stairs. "Er- which one is-?"

"Second floor." Bill smiled. "It's the one with all the burn marks on it – and I think mum's pottering around there somewhere, tidying up. If you get lost, yell."

"Will do." And the albino was gone.

"And you two –" The eldest Weasley turned around to fix an amused glance on his youngest brother and Mokuba, "you do realise we're going to have a Boxing Day dinner in a few hours? How will you eat it all if you scoff _that _lot?" He eyed the piles in the teens' hands meaningfully.

"This?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "This '_lot' _is supplies."

"'Supplies.'" Deadpan.

Mokuba butted in. "Growing teenage boys and all that jazz?" His grin was hopeful.

Bill laughed, and then motioned the two away. "Just make sure mum doesn't see you. Ron, she swore if she saw you raiding the fridge one more time this week she'd personally make sure you're fed _nothing _at Hogwarts but bread and water."

Ron took the hint and immediately headed for his room, Mokuba trailing behind – grinning. Bill took what had previously been Ryou's seat on the sofa, and Yami peered out at him from his pile of blankets (and one hot water bottle).

"Is something bothering you?" The pharaoh's voice was curious.

"Nah, not really." Bill leant back into his seat. "Just wondering when the rest of my beloved family's gonna show. Fred and George are upstairs still clearing out their room to take some stuff down to their shop – they're not staying for dinner-, and Mum's up there helping. Dad's at work – due back here in about half an hour -, and Charlie's closeted himself up in his room and kicked me out – I'm sharing with him while you're here – so I've nothing really better to do. Ginny's up in her room, and Ron's with Harry and Mokuba causing some havoc or other most likely. Your Kaiba's tap-tapping away in Percy's room – I heard his laptop going as I passed by – and I just saw Ryou leave so…" The red-head trailed off. "Mum invited the Auror Tonks over to eat with us; she's an old friend of the family."

"It's the time of year to be with those you care for." Yami agreed. Yugi sleepily nodded from his soulroom (the warmth of the fire and blankets combined made him feel rather sleepy). "Since I have no living family, it's wonderful to spend this time with my friends. Thankyou Bill, and your family too, for having me here."

"Ah it's nothing…" Bill waved the comment off, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment. "Seriously, it's no bother. Mum loves having you here, as do the rest of us. The Burrow isn't home unless it's packed full of people."

Yami smiled at his friend again, and buried his nose in his blankets.

* * *

An hour later, the Burrow's living room was a very different place. Ryou had come down from the room he and Yugi were to share quarter of an hour beforehand, thoughtfully bringing with him a warm jumper of Yugi's that the professor could use to cover his upper half with – _anything _was slightly more effective, and less awkward, than blankets. Gratefully Yami had pulled it on and Ryou had smiled, taking a seat in an overstuffed armchair. Bill had easily struck up a conversation with the albino – and then Arthur Weasley arrived home. 

There was a general stampede down the stairs as all the Weasley children rushed to greet their father enthusiastically, and Molly waded through the hordes to plant a kiss on her husband's cheek. Charlie got an elbow in the side from Bill – the elder brother was a little peeved for having been flung so unorthodoxly from the room they were being made to share – and Charlie uncharacteristically covered his upper half with his arms rather protectively and stepped away from any bantering or conflict, causing Bill to eye him oddly. Harry and Mokuba tagged on the back of the crowd, both being greeted by the Weasley patriarch with a sociable nod of the head. Yami and Ryou made their introductions once more, and Mokuba disappeared back upstairs again to drag his reluctant brother away from his work and into the general crowd. More introductions were made – slightly more detailed this time – and Mokuba latched onto Kaiba's arm and fixed his brother with large eyes and the plea the elder should stay downstairs with them all until dinner. Grumbling, Kaiba consented, and took a seat beside a too-amused-for-his-own-good pharaoh.

When things quieted down (everyone had opted – or had been emotionally blackmailed - to stay downstairs) it was a peaceful scene. Mrs. Weasley was humming along to a special radio broadcast of one of her favourite singers, Celestina Warbeck. Her husband was at her side, having an animated discussion with Charlie, while Bill sat reading a book quietly in the corner.

Ginny was stretched out in front of the fire with a book as well not far away from Harry and Ron, who were busy playing wizard's chess – Harry was losing. Fred and George seemed to be playing exploding snap, and Bakura and Mokuba were alternating between watching the twins and watching Ron and Harry.

Yami was somewhere between dozing and asleep, still buried under the numerous blankets Mrs. Weasley had piled upon him on the sofa –he'd pulled them up over himself once more when he'd begun to shiver again. He was snuggled up against Kaiba's side – the CEO was obviously asleep, or else he probably wouldn't have allowed the contact. Both looked quite contented (Ryou thought they both looked kawaii cuddled up like that) and Yami wore a dreamy smile, one arm curled possessively around his reincarnated priest, the other gently resting on his Puzzle. Kaiba, in turn, seemed to have adopted the pharaoh as his new teddy-bear, as he held quite tightly onto Yami, as if afraid the other would slip away from him.

No-one really dared to wake them up.

Harry finally lost his game with Ron, and Mokuba eagerly took his place. He didn't last much longer however, and soon Ron – again – found himself without an opponent.

Bakura stepped in. "Can I have a go?"

Surprised, Ron looked up. "Sure, if you like."

Their game soon got underway. Mokuba and Harry watched avidly, and even Ryou detached himself from his yami to observe.

#You're losing.#

$I _know.$ _Bakura's reply was waspish.

Ryou smiled. #Is it fun?#

$Does getting beaten _look _fun?$

The hikari considered his darker half silently, head tilted to one side. Ron destroyed yet another one of Bakura's pieces.

#No…I can't say it does.#

$There you are then.$ Disgruntled, Bakura went on the attack, trying vainly to gain some control on the game.

Ryou smiled indulgently, getting to his feet and wandering aimlessly around the room.

There were benefits to being in spirit form – no laws of physics, for a start. If Ryou _really _put his mind to it he could levitate…but that wasn't really any fun unless there was another spirit to levitate _with_ – and by all appearances Yugi was as fast asleep as his other half. Ryou would go check…just to make sure.

The albino edged across the room to Yami and Kaiba, fine apart from a nasty moment where he'd happened to walk through Ginny. She'd felt nothing, but Ryou had gotten a horrible, _swoopy _feeling in his – transparent – stomach – that always seemed to happen when a spirit walked through someone who wasn't their other self.

The hikari studied the two dozing rivals. Yes…they were asleep, and, since he could sense nothing from the Puzzle, it was probably safe to say Yugi was too. Shrugging, the Brit went back over to his yami (taking care to avoid Ginny this time), just in time to witness Bakura's defeat.

Ron grinned in triumph. "Checkmate."

Bakura glared at the board, as if determined it was the poor game's fault. Some of the pieces he'd been using looked back up at him resentfully, shaking their tiny fists. A few quailed, their ornamental hearts unable to face the wrath of the pissed-off tomb-robber, and Bakura got up in a distinct huff, drawing many eyes in the room to him.

"I'm going upstairs."

"Er-okay…" Ron smiled a little awkwardly as the albino stalked off; Bakura's statement had been the sort of sentence that _required _something to be said in answer to it, simply to break the discomfiture that had been left because of it.

As soon as the older man was gone, Ginny looked up from her book. "Should we wake Professor Mouto and Mr. Kaiba?" She carefully marked her page, sat up, and set the book down beside her, nodding her head to the two men who were sleeping on the large sofa. "I get the feeling Mr. Bakura's a little put-out at losing."

"Aw, don't mind him." Mokuba smiled genially as he sauntered across the room, grinning at Ron when he plopped himself in Bakura's old space in front of the chess board. "'Kura's just a bad loser."

"But we probably should wake them." Molly's song had finished on the radio and she got to her feet, clicking the device off as she did so. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour, and I've got the feeling our guests may want to freshen up before eating. Actually, all of us should."

"We'll be off then, mum." George gathered up his cards swiftly, sliding them into the pocket of his jacket.

Fred nodded, slinging a bag over his shoulder as he stood at his twin's side, passing another identical bag to his brother. "Yeah…it wouldn't do for us to miss tea as well!"

Their mother laughed, gently shooing them towards the fireplace. "Then go. I'll keep something warm for you both if you're not back in time."

"Thanks mum."

"Yeah, thanks." Both boys pressed a kiss to Mrs. Weasley's cheek (skilfully ignoring the hiss of _'suck ups' _from their youngest brother) and made their way over to the fireplace. A series of green flashes later and two cries of _'Diagon Alley!' _and both twins were gone.

* * *

The hot Egyptian sun greeted Marik as he left the front doors of Cairo airport. The heat created a haze over the sand that hung in the still, choking air, not disturbed by the zooming chaotic traffic of the bustling Arabs and tourists. 

"_Khanh Ishtar!_ Over here!" A loud yell called out to Marik in his native Arabic, the blonde turning his head and grinning when he saw an enthusiastic member of his clan waving him over, the young man standing beside a deep green SUV.

"Quasim." Marik approached the youth at a lazy speed, the duffel bag containing his belongings slung casually over one shoulder. "It's good to see you, but couldn't Odion have come?"

Quasim looked shocked. "But don't you know? Khanh Ishtar, Odion is ill with fever. He was struck down a few days ago." He took the bag off of Marik, slinging it in the back of the SUV and sliding into the driver's seat. "Khanom Ishizu has been taking direct care of both him and the clan."

Marik frowned, following the other man's lead and hopping into the vehicle. He rolled down the window instantly, to let in air, and Quasim started up the engine. They were off, their transport dodging through the midday Cairo traffic. "have there been any problems?"

"Only the usual." Quasim was quiet for a few seconds, blaring the SUV's horn when a suicidal motorbike shot out in front of the vehicle from nowhere, barely avoiding a collision. "Khafril has been giving your sister hell."

"I thought Odion threw him out?"

"He returned." A shrug. "Amazingly about the time Odion fell ill. I would've said it was planned but…" Quasim paused, swerving their transport out into the desert, "oh, I don't know. You know him better than I, Khanh; he's _your _first-cousin. Ishizu dealt with him when he first returned – Khafril left the encounter scowling and muttering. I saw him later, talking with his _ab. _They were less than pleased to be reminded of your imminent return."

"I bet they weren't." Marik's voice was dry. "Pity. I was hoping for some 'welcome home' balloons."

* * *

The Weasleys living room was empty, save for Ginny, Harry, Mokuba and Ron, and Yami and Kaiba who were still curled up asleep on the couch. Bakura, it could only be assumed, was still sulking upstairs, and Mrs. Weasley was pottering around in the kitchen. Bill and Charlie had disappeared to the room they were sharing, bickering, and Mr. Weasley had gone to get changed out of his work clothes. 

Ginny eyed the two young men slumbering on the sofa warily. "They look so sweet….I'm afraid to wake them."

"I don't blame you." A dry tone from Mokuba, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "At least _one_ of 'em bites."

"Well, _that's _reassuring." Harry rolled his eyes.

Mokuba sighed, but decided to take the initiative, leaning forward to gently lay a hand on his brother's arm. "Nii-san? Hey, onii-sama."

Kaiba muttered something under his breath, stirring. Yami shifted against the brunette's side, mumbling nonsense before snuggling back down into blankets. Kaiba, feeling the shift, woke almost instantly. "…Mokuba?" He looked up, for a minute confused when grey eyes met his from the wrong side for there to be a weight on his other arm – _Yami! _

"Hey Seto." Mokuba was grinning, fully aware of just what sort of thoughts were going through his older brother's mind after discovering his rival fast asleep against his side. "You planning on getting up anytime soon? I know Yugi makes a great pillow an' all, but even he's got to shift – Mrs. Weasley says food will be ready presently, and wouldn't it be nice if everyone were freshened up for it first?"

"Hmm…" Yami let out a drowsy murmur, cuddling into Kaiba's arm even while the lashes of his eyes fluttered, woken by Mokuba's voice so close. "Mokie…?" He let out a sleepy yawn.

"Konnichiwa, Yugi. Did you sleep well?"

"Great…" The blankets slid off the pharaoh as he moved, slipping to the floor to join a discarded hot – now cold - water bottle. "This sofa is really comfor-" Red eyes met blue, "-_ack!" _Yami jumped back as far as he could while sitting down, leant too far back on one of the settee's cushions, knocked the cushion off, fell off the sofa _alongside _said cushion and – somehow or other – out of sheer, pure instinct grabbed Kaiba's arm on his way down.

They both landed with quite a satisfying _thump._

Ginny, Harry and Ron stared at the crumpled mass of their History teacher and his rival on the ground. Mokuba carefully stepped back a few steps, to avoid Yami flopping on his shoes out of sheer embarrassment.

Kaiba, ever-conscious, was up on his feet a few seconds later, dragging Yami up by the arm quite roughly with him.

"_Ow_ – Kaiba!" The spirit pulled his arm from the other's grasp, scowling. The brunette snorted, moving back a few steps as if he couldn't give a _damn _what the other thought.

"Um – dinner's going to be ready soon." Ginny hesitantly interrupted the glaring match the two eldest men seemed to have going on. "Mum said…if you want to go to your rooms? You could get ready."

"Okay…" With a tired sigh Yami rubbed his eyes. "Is Bakura already up in our room?"

"Yeah, he left after he lost to me in a chess match." Ron couldn't help the smug grin that spread across his face. "He went off in a bit of a sulk."

"Did he now?" Amusement coloured the pharaoh's tones, Yami glancing up at the ceiling as if he could see right through the floors to the room where his white-haired rival was undoubtedly still sulking. "I suppose I'd best go up and talk to him."

* * *

"Bakura?" Yami gently tapped on the door to the twins' bedroom. The wood echoed oddly, thinner in places due to numerous burnings – the marks of which still gleamed under meticulous varnish. Receiving no response Yami pushed open the door, and was met with pandemonium. 

The room was stacked with boxes, some open, some nailed shut. Some clothes had been haphazardly draped over some of the cases, left as if someone had been halfway through unpacking and putting them away. A small fire hissed and spat in the hearth, a glowing salamander happily throwing hot coals against the fireguard in some efforts to knock it over (Yami was strongly reminded of the image of a baby and its playpen). A white snake lazily reclined itself in a glass tank on one of the many boxes in the room, occasionally rearing up every now and then to snap at a tawny owl that kept leaning over its enclosure to taunt it. Bakura was sprawled across one of the room's two beds, holding a glaring match with a black cat, and the four little mini-people given by Marik to them yesterday as a Christmas present were having what appeared to be a wrestling match on the other bed. (Well, _two _of the mini-people were fighting – mini-Bakura was trying to smother mini-Yami to death with a blue sock. Their hikaris were trying vainly to separate them.)

Yami blinked. "…What in the name of _Ra…?"_

Bakura rolled over on his bed, breaking his eye contact with the cat. "Pharaoh." His greeting was blunt. The cat hissed, swiping a paw at Bakura's head.

"Cleo!" Yami admonished the feline, wandering across the chaos that was their room to sit on his bed (and stealthily flicking mini-Bakura in the head – and noticeably flat on his back – when Bakura wasn't watching. Mini-Yami pulled the sock away from his face, and began to draw in great lungfuls of air while mini-Yugi fussed over him).

Bakura pulled a face. "This is _your _cat?"

"Yes, that's Cleo."

"I should have known." The former tomb-robber looked disgusted. "Only something belonging to _you _would be this bloody annoying and have your go to hell attitude."

Cleo hissed again, and leapt, digging her razor claws into Bakura's arm.

"_Hey!" _The thief yelped, growling and glaring at the feline as she smoothly leapt away, and up onto her master's lap.

"Oh _yes _Pharaoh, that is _definitely _your bloody cat."

Cleo purred when Yami stroked her, the ruby-eyed spirit's lips curving upwards into an amused smile at the albino's disgruntled expression. "How so?"

Amber fixed on Cleo's – smug – jade, the cat yawning delicately in the face of Bakura's wrath.

"Who else can train their pet to be such a Ra-damn _pest?"_

Yami only rolled his eyes, gently pushing his cat off his lap and onto the soft quilt that covered the bed he was sitting on. Getting up again he wandered around the room, studying some of the objects in the open crates. He scrutinised something that looked vaguely like a firework. "What do you suppose this is?"

"I don't care." Bakura had lain down on his bed again.

"Or this?" A packet of pills.

"I don't care."

"What about these?" The pharaoh had stopped before what appeared to be two fluffy balls of fur – one pink, the other lavender. "What d'you think they do?" Yami prodded the pink fluffy ball – which promptly squeaked, and bit his finger. The pharaoh yelped, and hastily removed his hand. Bakura snickered, which earned him a glare. "What's so funny?"

The albino's smirk grew. "The great and powerful pharaoh is afraid of a small, pink fluffy _ball."_

"I'm not."

"You _are."_

"I am merely wary of it. It bit my finger!"

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's see _you _touch the stupid thing."

"I am _not _touching the pink thing."

"The purple one, then."

"Fine." Lazily, Bakura stood, and sauntered over to the purple fluffball, giving it a decisive poke.

_POOF._

A large lavender cloud whooshed up, cloaking the room with a fine violet mist and the distinctive small of burned almonds. Coughing, Yami waved his hand in front of his face, trying to clear the air. His actions didn't help much, but the mist finally cleared all the same.

Yami stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Then cracked up.

Bakura stood in the centre of the room, a comical look of surprise on his face. More than the weird look though, was the fact that the albino's hair – his usually snowy-white locks – was now a bright and vivid shade of _purple._

The pharaoh tried vainly to suppress his laughter, but he couldn't help snickering. "Oh…oh _Ra…"_

Bakura looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "What in Set's name is _wrong _with you?"

"You should…oh, to hell with it. Bakura, your hair's purple."

"

* * *

Bill Weasley was annoyed. Okay, screw that, Bill Weasley was _very _annoyed. Charlie, his younger brother, was getting on his nerves. _A lot. _See…while the two Kaibas, Harry, Yugi and Ryou were staying at the Burrow, Bill had moved out of his room and in with Charlie. This, normally, would be fine – possibly the worst thing about Charlie was that he snored, and Bill could easily overlook that. Snoring was a minor grievance. No…what had Bill so bloody _annoyed _was the fact his darling younger brother had kicked him out of _their _room – _again. _This was the second time in one day, for the love of God! It was suspicious, if nothing else. 

Bill sighed, sliding down the wall he was leaning against so he ended up slumped on the hallway's floor. Charlie was being really weird that day, even by his usual standards. First off he's shied away when Ginny had tried to hug him that morning, and then he'd practically _bolted _when their mother had tried to smooth out his shirt. Charlie, the social child, was avoiding family crushes, and was holing himself up in his room and constantly kicking Bill out. Bill, to be utterly frank, just didn't know what to make of it all.

_What on __**earth **__is my idiot of a brother up to?_

"_Bill!" _

Startled, the red-head glanced up, only to do a double-take and thank God he was already sitting down. Still, he bolted up into a standing position. "Ryou _Bakura? _What in the name of…what happened to _you?" _Bill thought about that for a few seconds and then – "Wait, no; don't answer that. I've seen this sort of thing before… (Though no-one with hair _quite _as purple as you.) Did you look too closely at something in the twins' room?"

Ryou nodded (Bakura had abandoned control of the body in the face of Yami's laughter), miserable. "It was only a ball of _fluff!" _His voice was a wail.

"There, it'll be okay. Fred and George always have something to counteract their inventions-"

"Where are they?!"

"Um…they're out at their store. I think-"

Ryou wasn't listening. "I need a mirror."

"I – _what? _Ryou-"

But the albino was off, racing down the corridor and down the stairs to the living room. "Mrs. Weasley, do you have-" he burst through the doors to the kitchen and stopped, dead. "_Oh."_

Mrs. Weasley halted the conversation she's been having with a young woman beside her, staring in some surprise at the once albino. "Good _gracious. _Ryou dear, what happened to you?"

"I-um…there was this fluffball thing and um…" Ryou was rapidly getting redder by the second, the crimson of his cheeks contrasting wonderfully with his hair's new colour. Embarrassed beyond belief, the hikari shoved Bakura into control again.

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly, not noticing the switch. "Well, we'll just have to sort that out after dinner. Ryou, I believe you've already met Tonks here before?"

"We've met." Tonks' gaze was friendly as she turned around to look at Bakura, her hair a wonderful honey-brown that day and the necklace the other had given her two days previously around her neck.

"Yes." Bakura just _longed _to shrivel up and die. It was an unusual feeling for him, and he disliked it with vehemence.

Tonks only smiled. "I see it's _you _going for the contrasting look today then?"

Bakura, damning himself, blushed.

* * *

The SUV swerved to a dramatic halt before the ruins, sending up a wave of sand. Quasim jumped out of the seat. "Tadaaa!" 

Marik rolled his eyes, and slid out of his own seat, moving around the vehicle to grab his bag. "Just go park the car Quasim, alright?"

"Right…" The enthusiastic Arab paused a second. "Khanh, are you sure you'll be alright going in alone? I mean, it's not as if anything's going to _happen _but still I just-"

"I'll be _fine, _Quasim." Marik did his best to sound reassuring. "Just go. Park the car."

"Okay." Slightly subdues Quasim plopped back into his seat in the SUV, driving off to park the vehicle in the hidden garage.

Smiling faintly at his clan member's concern Marik strode through the ruins that led to one of the (numerous) entrances to his clan home. He brushed away some of the (carefully placed) rubble that covered the trapdoor entrance, knocking three times before pulling the dull metal ring set into the wood and descending into gloom.

Two men waited just inside, posed either side of the door, both nodding deferentially when they saw Marik.

"Khanh Ishtar."

"Assalmu Alaykum, Khanh Ishtar. It is good that you are home."

"Wa-Alaykum Assalaam, Hafiz, Muhaimin." Marik nodded sociably. "Do you know where I may find my sister at this time?"

"She is with Odion, Khanh Ishtar." Hafiz, the elder of the two guardians, spoke. His eyes were dark in the dim glow of torches lining the hallway of the tomb. "Odion is sick with the fever and Khanom Ishizu has been with him constantly. She leaves only when one of our sisters **(1)** pulls her away to eat and sleep, and attends to much clan business at his bedside."

"My thanks." Marik took his leave of the two guardians, and headed silently towards his adopted brother's room. A few members of the clan greeted him as he passed, expressing their joy that he was home, safe and well, but Marik only nodded at them again, intent on reaching what remained of his small family.

Odion's room had no proper door covering it, only a thick curtain. Taking a deep breath first Marik swung the covering aside, entering the golden shadows of his brother's room.

"Brother!" Ishizu had been sitting in a chair at Odion's bedside, a stack of papers at her feet which Marik could only assume she'd been sorting through. She rose at Marik's entrance, moving forwards to wrap the blonde in a warm hug, then moving back again to eye her younger sibling critically. "Have you been sleeping well?"

Marik pouted. "What, no hello? Sister, I'm _hurt_. I've been away in England for however long and all you ask when I return home is if I've been sleeping well?"

Ishizu smiled. "Welcome home, Marik. I can truly say I've missed you."

"Yeah, me trotting off left _you _with all the work." Marik's replying smile was impish, and he glanced meaningfully at his sister's paper stack. "Poor Ishy, been getting stressed?"

Wrinkling her nose slightly at the detestable nickname, Ishizu cheerfully batted her brother on the back of the head with the flat of her palm. "Perhaps, little brother, though it may have affected me a little more if I wasn't _already _accustomed to the tons of work you deposit on my poor, overworked head even while you _are _present within the clan."

_Ooooo. _"Touché."

* * *

Dinner at the Weasley house was a noisy affair. 

There were really far too many people in the house to be cramped around the kitchen table, and so Mrs. Weasley had hunted out trays and the food had been taken through to the living room, where everyone immediately got in everyone else's way.

Ron was positioned most inconveniently in front of the kitchen door, obstructing the path of anyone who wished to go for extra helpings, or a drink. Bill had already tripped over him once, and Molly had carefully cleaned up the wonderful glob of mashed potatoes and gravy while her two sons had a good bicker. Harry had tried to keep his own gangly – though nowhere near Ron's – limbs out of the way, and amusedly eating his own food while he watched Ron defending his own awkward placement to his eldest brother. Ginny, somehow or other, had taken the space up by the fire again (the warmest spot in the room), but was looking thoroughly disgruntled because Mokuba had plopped himself down beside her before she'd had the opportunity to stretch out and take full benefits from being so close to the flames. Yugi had come out for dinner and was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Mr. Weasley (Arthur had once again launched into his favourite discussion of muggles' use of plugs), Molly at her husband's (other) side. Kaiba had commandeered a seat beside a twitchy Charlie on the sofa, and the blue-eyed CEO was absentmindedly picking at his food while he watched Mokuba and Ginny squabble over _everything _but their real grievance.

Plate piled high with food Bakura found himself sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Tonks, both of them with said trays balancing carefully on their laps. Tonks was discussing _thieves _of all things, and Bakura was trying vainly to discreetly change the subject but the woman just _wasn't _taking any of his subtle hints.

"-And I just fail to see the point, really. Most of the thieves that crop up can't cover their tracks to save their lives – not that I'm complaining mind you, it makes my job a hell of a lot easier but _seriously -; _it's pretty pathetic. Why even attempt a robbery if you do it so badly you're _bound _to be caught?"

"For the hell of it?" Bakura pushed some peas around his plate with his fork. "The rush? Some people may not give a damn about being caught…"

"So you're saying thieves are adrenaline junkies?"

Bakura winced. "No – yes – oh, _maybe? _It's true it's got to give people a bit of a rush-"

"But thieves are such _sleazeballs."_

Okay, Bakura's pride was _so _taking a hammering. "Not _all _thieves! It's impossible to tie people in with the same brush – people always have different reasons for first doing something. Some people could be _forced _into such a life – would you call _them _sleazeballs?"

"Well, no – I guess not but-"

"And some people truly have honourable intentions."

"Yes, but they go about fulfilling those intentions in completely the wrong way!" Tonks was truly getting into the discussion. "It is not up to the common man to decide what is right and wrong – there are _laws _that have to upheld."

"But what if the laws themselves are wrong?"

"Laws are dictated by government-"

"And no government is infallible." Bakura crossed his arms, peas forgotten. "Besides, if the 'common man' is such a fool as to have his belongings stolen off him, he deserves to lose what he has. What's the saying…? Ah, yes: _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. _If one cannot protect what he has come to own, he does not deserve to _own _it in the first place."

"That's a ridiculous view." Tonks frowned. "What of those who are utterly unable to protect their belongings? The old, the infirm?"

Bakura paused. "…I'll agree with you there. A thief who robs someone unable to defend themselves is _truly _the lowest of the low. They then have no moral ground to stand on, and _deserve _to be caught."

"So you condone the robbing of the rich, but not the poor?" Tonks couldn't help the smile quirking at the corner of her lips. "What are you, a modern-day Robin Hood supporter?"

"Thieves should only rob those who can obviously spare the money." Bakura's tone was flippant. "The rich can easily replace what it is they've lost – perhaps they could look on it as a form of borrowing."

Tonks laughed, carefully sliding the tray off her lap and onto the floor so it wouldn't overbalance and cover her in food. "Don't you think _you'd _be a little upset if someone 'borrowed' something off you?"

The albino snorted. "I'd like to see someone _try."_

"Why, because you're the big scary Bakura?"

"Because I'm the big scary Bakura of _legend."_

"Uh-huh…" Tonks smiled, and the discussion ended there.

The remainder of the dinner was occupied by Tonks once again amusing everyone by changing the shape of her nose.

* * *

Ryou waited an extraordinarily long time for the twins to return to the Burrow. He helped Mrs. Weasley clear up after dinner, watched Kaiba sidle off upstairs to do more typing, Yugi to read a book; watched Bill slide outside for a walk (the snow had finally stopped falling); watched Mr. Weasley collapse in his seat with a sigh and open up his edition of the _Daily Prophet _and saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Mokuba shooed upstairs so they could cause chaos up there. After that, Ryou patiently sat himself down in the living room and watched the front door, waiting for the twins' return. They eventually did, with much aplomb, and Ryou deliberately stood in their way. 

The discussion that followed was most displeasing to the (once) albino, to say the least.

"_Green?!"_

Fred smiled apologetically. "We haven't quite discovered how to get from purple back to the original yet."

"But why would I want _green _hair?" Ryou was quite at sea. "It's worse than purple!"

George smiled disarmingly. "Yes, but from green you can use another lotion, and it'll go yellow."

"Yellow?" Ryou's voice was faint.

"But from yellow it _should _go back to your normal colour."

"Lovely." The hikari sounded like he was going to fall over. "And how long will this all take?"

"Um…about three days? Use one lotion a day, and you'll be back to your usual colour in no time."

"Three days?"

"Yes, three days."

"But – three _days?"_

"_Yes, _three days." George sighed. "I'd be thankful it's such a short space of time if I were you. Some of our other untested products can take anywhere up to three _years _to have their effects reversed."

"Some of them are completely irreversible." Fred piped up.

Ryou wisely decided to leave things there, and wandered back off to his room to tie his – purple – hair up in a headscarf.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Mokuba and Ron were bored. Somehow or other they'd all crammed themselves into Ron's room and found themselves – most inconveniently -with nothing to do. Which rather sucked, as they still quite a while left of the Christmas break to get through before having to return to Hogwarts. Even the ghoul in the attic seemed bored that day – the noisy spirit had barely so much as muttered one _moan _in all the time the quartet had been there. Actually, that was rather suspicious… 

And so the four headed for the attic, only to find the out-of-the-way trapdoor leading up to it already pulled down – and it was _never _pulled down. Curious, Ron snuck up the stairs, his friends (and sister) right behind him, being unusually quiet. The four emerged into the dusty room blinking, as someone had switched on the light up there. And the light in the attic was _never-_

Ginny gasped. _"Charlie?"_

The second-eldest Weasley was sitting on a stool in the attic's corner, his elbows resting on a large table in front of him. A shining…_thing _was dashing about on the tabletop, and at Ginny's gasp Charlie grabbed at it, stuffing it hastily in his pocket and turning around to face four sets of inquisitive eyes.

The Dragon Tamer cracked a fake smile. "Ah, Ginny. Ron, Mokuba, Harry….Nice to see you. What are you four doing up here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Ron stalked forwards (and promptly banged his knee off an old chest – the attic was _packed _with junk-) towards his brother, deliberately eyeing his brother's pocket, which was _wriggling. _"What've you got there?"

"Got? Ron, what on earth do you-" The little creature Charlie had been trying so in vain to hide toppled out of his pocket, letting out a small _oof _noise as it bumped into the wood of the table.

"Oh my…" Ginny breathed in, recognising her brother's new 'pet' on sight. "Charlie, is that a-?"

Harry gawked. "That's a dragon!"

Ron sounded almost gleeful. "Mum's going to _kill _you."

Charlie hastily put a hand around the baby reptile, trying to stuff the squirming animal back into his pocket. It was a beautiful creature, slim and elegant-looking, though still rather gawky due to its youth. Still, it carried traces of what it could become, and took the breath away with but a single glance. "Don't tell her."

"'_Don't tell her'?" _Ron was having a _field _day. "She's going to find out anyway, Charlie; you can't keep a _dragon _secret forever."

Mokuba looked interested. "Is that really a dragon?"

Charlie gave up trying to put the reluctant dragon away (it was snapping sulkily at his fingers and had pretty good aim) and nodded. "Yeah, it's an Antipodean Opaleye. **(2)** It's native to New Zealand, but I found this little guy as a newborn in the company of a group of poachers in Romania. They'd captured a mother dragon and stolen her eggs…they eventually had to kill her because she was so angry. They were about to set in on this one, but I blasted them. The Romanian ministry wanted this guy put down…he apparently had a low chance of survival, even if they shipped him out back home." Charlie looked up, glaring fiercely. "I wasn't going to let that happen."

"So you _stole _him?" The little dragon had squirmed out of Charlie's grasp, happily sauntering along the wooden tabletop the Weasley had set him upon.

Charlie shrugged. "I took a leaf out of _your _book – Harry, Ron." He grinned slightly. "My little charge – _ah…_'just flew away'. It's not as if there were any witnesses to correct me…"

Mokuba laughed suddenly, smiling. "I believe that says a lot for wizard Customs."

"Customs?" An innocent bat of the red-head's eyelashes. "You're meant to take a dragon through Customs?"

"Oh _God…" _Ginny smacked her forehead. "What's mum gonna say?"

There were voices in the hallway on the floor below.

At once Charlie dived for the dragon (again), trying to hide it from view. Mokuba, Ron, Harry and Ginny tried to look inconspicuous and innocent, and the dragon gleefully darted away from its Keeper's fingertips, evading capture. It seemed to enjoy watching Charlie smash helplessly into all the furniture in the room, dashing madly about trying to catch the elusive lizard.

"What on earth are you lot all doing up here?" Bill and _Kaiba _stuck their heads up through the trapdoor (though it was Bill who asked the question), clambering fully up into the attic. Neither of them seemed to have noticed the runaway dragon – well, not until said dragon neatly took a run-up on the table, and leapt (quite impressively) into the Kaiba's arms.

There was a tense silence.

Blue eyes stared at it, completely taken aback. "What the-?"

Bill stared at it – and groaned. "Charlie, _please _tell me that isn't what I think it is, and if it _is, _tell me you have _nothing _to do with it."

"_Well…" _Charlie cleared his throat, "that depends on what you class as having something 'to do with it'."

Bill smacked his head with his hand, all too reminiscent of his sister's actions earlier. "Mum's going to go ballistic."

The Dragon keeper tried to look optimistic. "Only if she finds out."

"Of _course _she's going to find out! How could you _not _know you have a fire-breathing pet in the house?!"

"It's only _small…"_

To the surprise of all present, Kaiba _laughed. _While the two Weasleys had been speaking the dragon had been doing a quick tour of its landing host, and was not quite happily scampering round and around the brunette's neck, making little huffing noises in the CEO's ear.

Charlie sighed, temporarily breaking off his conversation with his brother. "Here, I'd best take him back…" He stretched out a hand to Kaiba.

The dragon snapped at him.

Charlie yelped and jumped back, inches away from having his hand bitten. "You little-"

Bill fought to keep the smile off his face. "It seems your pet just found itself a new master."

His brother scowled, but didn't attempt to take the dragon away from Kaiba again. "Turncoat."

Sapphire eyes glittered at him, deeply amused, even _more _so when they glanced down at the mentioned reptile, now snuggling contentedly into the collar of their owner's trenchcoat. "What's his name?"

The (previous) Dragon Keeper sighed. "His name is Rhys, nasty little bugger that he is."

A wicked smile stole onto Mokuba's features, and he sidled up to his brother. "Seto's just got a way with dragons – _don't _you, nii-san?"

Kaiba merely looked at him wryly. "Dragons I may have a way with – but your little miniature is annoying the hell out of me. I came looking for you in the hopes you'd know how to get it to shut up – it's squeaking in your travel bag in our room right now."

"Um…won't it suffocate…?"

"It has an air hole."

"You put a hole in my bag?!"

"Otouto-kun, what do you take me for?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow, raising a hand to stroke the smooth scales that lay curled around his neck. "I left the zipper open – though not enough for your midget to escape."

"Oh…" There was a soft voice behind them, suddenly sharper. "It's a scaly thing with wings – what on _earth _could it be?" Bakura ascended into the room, smirking. (His ego had returned the moment his purple hair had been hidden away, apparently.) "It's amazing how attracted those lizards are to you, Kaiba; do you think it's a reflection of your loveable personality?"

The CEO growled at him, but not before Mokuba had kicked the former tomb-robber smartly in the shins.

"Don't you _dare _insult Seto like that!"

"Shut it, squirt. Your brother's a big boy now, and fully capable of defending himself." Bakura trailed his gaze lazily from an indignant Mokuba to the dragon on Seto's shoulder. "So where'd you pick _that _little bundle of claws from, moneybags?"

Kaiba didn't answer the question. "Bakura, what are you doing here?"

"Mouto's reading and I'm bored." The thief crossed his arms over his chest. "It sounded like such a party up here, and so I felt obliged to crash it."

Sarcasm. "How _very _kind of you."

* * *

"_Khafril!!!"_

Creaking wood slammed off of ancient stone with much complaint, the door to Khafril's room disliking being flung so ungraciously open when in all due honesty, _it _had absolutely nothing whatsoever in the _slightest _to do with what the occupants of the room it guarded chose to do with their time. So the door was really feeling quite put out.

…But enough of the door…

"Khafril!" Marik stormed into his clan member's chambers, completely irate. He'd sat with his sister for a while looking over Odion, and Ishizu had taken the time to explain – in detail – all the events that had occurred while he'd been away in England. And some of the things he'd heard had annoyed him, to be utterly frank, and others had just made him plain suspicious. It was highly coincidental Odion had fallen ill so close to the time Khafril had decided to grace the clan with his presence once more, and the guy had been giving Ishizu trouble since day one so- "Who the _hell _do you think you are?!!"

"Khanh Ishtar." Khafril's voice was as smooth and lazy as ever when he slid from his seat at his desk to greet his clan chief. "Have you never heard of _knocking?"_

"As if you're one to speak." Scorn echoed in the blonde's voice. "What are you doing here, Khafril?"

A languid smile from the other Egyptian. "Well, I _was _reading before you oh-so-charmingly interrupted me-"

"Khafril, you know fine well that isn't what I'm talking about!"

"Then please Khanh, enlighten me." Khafril's eyes met Marik's with a challenge. "What vexes you so that you must rush in here and disturb me at my leisurely rest?"

"Why in the name of _Ra _have you been trying to usurp my sister's control of this clan?! I left her in charge while I was gone – you _will _follow her orders peacefully Khafril, or you are _out _of this clan – I don't care where. She is fully capable of making wise decisions, and she has my full support. My _full support, _Khafril! You will _not _doubt her; you will _not _question her, and you will _not _try to stir up rebellion in these tombs!! What Ishizu says, _goes, _and if I hear so much as the slightest _murmur _of discontent from you, you will be thrown out. _Have I made myself clear?!_"

"_Perfectly." _Khafril's tone was sour. "Now is there anything _else _you wish to hold a woman's word against mine for today Khanh, or are you quite done?"

"A woman's word? No." Marik stalked forwards, lips drawn back in a sudden snarl, and lavender eyes aglow. "I have my own suspicions though, and they're perfectly incriminating enough, even _without_ Ishizu's words to back them up. Khafril, if I find you've had anything – _anything – _to do with Odion's illness I won't just kick you out – I'll _kill _you. And I'll _rejoice_ in your death, in the blood on my hands, even as the desert creatures eat the meat from your stinking corpse."

Khafril's expression was decidedly resentful. "What makes you think I have anything to _do _with that fool's illness? He is of no consequence to me!"

"Laa? Not even after he embarrassed you in front of the rest of the clan when you tried to stop Ishizu attending the meeting of the clans in my stead?"

A hiss. "_He is of no consequence to me."_

Marik snorted, but withdrew. "Regardless – if you had even the slightest link with it Khafril, you're _dead." _And the blonde left, slamming the abused door behind him, leaving a bitter Khafril behind, glowering through wood at stone at his clan chief's back.

* * *

"Big brother, must you _always _work?" 

Kaiba glanced up from where he was typing on his laptop at his little brother. Both siblings were in their room – Kaiba sitting on the room's desk, typing, absentmindedly feeding Rhys (who was still perched on his shoulder) some cherries Mokuba had lifted from the kitchen earlier that day, and Mokuba sprawled on the bed, studying both his mini-me – that he'd rescued from his bag (still breathing) and his brother's as the two trotted around the bedspread. The larger group had been called down from the attic for supper – Rhys hastily being stuffed into a drawer to avoid Mrs. Weasley's sight – and afterwards everybody had broken up and returned to their own individual rooms.

"I'm not working Mokuba…well, not exactly."

"What d'you mean?" It was a rare day when Kaiba Seto wasn't to be found working, so his elder brother's admission sparked off Mokuba's curiosity. Sliding off the bed the black-haired teen trotted to Seto's side, peering over the elder's shoulder – the one _without _its own potential fire-breathing lizard sitting on it - at the string of nonsense currently on his brother's laptop's screen.

HRDS LTOA NAMN EEUI YEMM GRYT AAPG ORAF AKGH VLOH NPNO TNAE EWNT HASU YEZD NAMR ETCN OSEA SYEE RRHD USBY ESBS DOAL WFLL YFUT ANRO HAII EITS UOMO ELNG SXMO GFSK NLDH AEYN HWII DSIT

"It's that riddle for the tournament."

"It's a code, Mokuba."

"Whatever." The teen shrugged. "That Minister guy called them riddles and that's what I'm calling them." Mokuba suddenly eyed Seto as the brunette reached up to feed Rhys yet another cherry. The dragon took the fruit, chomping away the sweet red exterior before spitting out the hard stone at its centre at quite an impressive velocity. The desk about the laptop was littered with sticky stones. "Um…are you _meant _to be feeding him those?"

"He seems to like them." Another cherry was munched.

"But…they could be bad for his health or something." Mokuba persisted. "Aren't lizards carnivores? Giving Rhys fruit could be highly detrimental to his health."

Kaiba sighed, but admitted his little brother could have a point. "If it makes you feel any better otouto-kun, I promise I'll go talk to Charlie later about Rhys' diet. Happy?"

"Very much so." Mokuba smiled. "Now, about this riddle…" He stared at the screen, trying to discern some sense from the jumble of characters, and then wrinkled his nose. "It looks like some of your programming, Seto. Just as complicated too."

"Programming…? Ah, the blocks of four." Kaiba nodded. "I suppose it does – there's thirty-six of the blocks, by the way."

A quick multiplication: "Then that's one hundred and forty-four letters altogether." Mokuba frowned. "What's so special about one hundred and forty-four, nii-san?"

"Well, it's one gross - a perfect square. It's also a Fibonacci number – the twelfth to be precise – and-"

"Okay, nii-san, I get the point!" Mokuba grinned, his smile lost between amusement and fond exasperation. "You can turn off genius-mode now."

Seto smiled wryly. "Well, you _did _ask."

"More fool me." Mokuba's smile was impish.

Rhys spat out another cherry stone.

* * *

"So Seto has a dragon?" Yugi looked interested as he leant forward on his bed, the book he'd been reading for most of that afternoon and before supper finally set aside for the purposes of conversation. "I suppose it's not really all that surprising… What type is it?" 

"I think Charlie said it was…an Antipodean Opaleye?" Ryou was towelling his hair dry as he sat on his bed – he'd washed it with the twins' lotion, and it was know a lovely shade of emerald green. "I'm not all that sure; I missed most of the conversation, and Bakura was being his usual aggravating self to everyone."

Yugi smiled sympathetically. "He has his rare moments of brilliance… Mrs. Weasley doesn't know about the dragon?"

"Nope." Ryou put down the towel, and grass-green hair, still slightly damp, framed his face. "The dragon's a 'he' though, and called Rhys."

"That's a sweet name."

"If you say so." The Brit was doubtful. "Whether it is or it isn't though, I don't think Rhys likes Bakura all that much – or _me, _by logical extension." There was a few moments silence, where the room's two occupants simply looked at each other, before Ryou leant over to where his trunk was stored, intending to pull out his headscarf again. Only…he ended up tugging on a patch of black silk instead, and suddenly a pack of cards that must have been wrapped up inside the cloth was strewn all over the bedroom floor.

Ryou's eyes narrowed instantly.

_#YAMI!!#_

Disgruntled, Bakura stuck his head around his soulroom door, annoyed at being so rudely disturbed. _$What, _yadounishi? Do you _mind? _I'm busy! $

#I don't _care _if you're busy!!# Ryou was angry. #I thought I told you not to bring the Tarot cards!!#

_Oh…__**damn. **_Bakura let out a mild protest. $But _hikari-$_

#Don't you 'but hikari' me! Bakura, you _told _me you'd left the cards at home!!#

$So I lied. $ Bakura's annoyance grew at being snapped at. $Big deal. _I _wanted to bring the cards. They're useful to me, and I wasn't leaving them behind. $

#Then why couldn't you have _told _me you brought the cards?!! How long have you had them?!!#

$...Since we arrived at Hogwarts…$

Ryou withdrew from the conversation abruptly at that point, scowling. The door to his soulroom was slammed shut in the face of a startled tomb-robber, and the Brit bent down, scooping up the scattered tarot cards in angry, irritated sweeps.

"Ryou…" Yugi bent down to help him, gathering up about a third of the deck, "you shouldn't be angry at Bakura."

Ryou practically snatched the deck from his friend's hands. "Who said I'm angry?!"

"Um…your body did…when you kinda went red in the face and-er- you might want to put those cards down." Yugi gently prised the once-albino's hands away from the cards. "If you grip them any tighter you're either going to damage them or give yourself a paper cut – maybe both."

The brown-eyed man glared at him, but after a few seconds his expression melted into a reluctant, wan smile. "…Yeah, I suppose you're right. I _am _annoyed – Bakura told me he hadn't _brought _the tarot cards with us, and now I find he's had a hold of them since we first came to Hogwarts."

"Well…obviously he shouldn't have lied to you. There's…there's got to be trust in a relationship between a yami and hikari, or else-" Yugi bit his lip, "it's just…not very _nice _when your other half doesn't trust you, or you him. It's…"

"Lonely?" Ryou's smile was sad. "Trust me Yugi, I know."

The Japanese man placed a hand on his friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I hate it when Yami's mad at me, and I hate being mad at Yami. Somewhere…deep down inside, surely you hate being angry with Bakura? And I think…maybe he doesn't like you to be upset with him. He's…changed, somewhat, since we first met him and I think…" another pause, "I think Bakura must really not want to give up those cards – _badly – _to deliberately go against your wishes and risk making you mad at him. So…yeah." Yugi rubbed his head awkwardly with his free hand. "I don't really have much of a point but that so – I think I'm gonna shut up now. That sounds good."

His companion laughed. "It's okay, Yugi. I get your point." Sighing, Ryou glanced down at the cards in his lap. "And…it's not as if I hate the tarot that much, I just…" A sudden thing sprang to mind. "Would you like me to a reading for you?"

Yugi blinked, surprised. "What?"

"Would you like me to do a card reading for you? It'd be private – Bakura's been shut out so, yeah. Would you like your reading done?"

"Ano…sure." Yugi smiled, settling down comfortably as Ryou shuffled his deck once, and then handed it to him to do the same. "Why not?"

The Brit took back the deck, asking Yugi to pick out four cards randomly from the shuffled pile before spreading the four out between the two of them on the floor. Turning the four over, Ryou revealed the nine of Pentacles, the seven of swords in reverse, the two of cups in reverse and the major card, _Temperance_, in reverse.

"You have a strange fortune, Yugi…" Ryou blinked, taking in the cards laid across the floor. "Your past has been full of pressures recently, and you've taken on rather more than you can handle. The Swords reversed means the troubles will have caused you nothing but grief and confusion…and you have not achieved what you wish you would had have. Your future however…" Brown eyes looked up at Yugi, their expression warm, "your future is brighter. Opportunities beckon to you, and if you actively try for something, you will achieve it. But then…you will grow along the way, whether you like it or not. The cards warn against anger or coldness towards those close to you, and suggest peaceful methods as means to achieve your goals. Tact would be good too, as others are a bit fragile at the moment – volatile. Tread cautiously, but do not be taken advantage of. Those around you are playing to win, and would gladly use you as their pawn if you permit them to do so. Accept what is freely given to you gladly, but check carefully each time it is not liable to bite your finger off."

"Hm…" Yugi looked thoughtful, but nodded his head. "Thankyou, Ryou. I know you don't do readings for other people often, and I'll bear your advice in mind."

"Think nothing of it." His friend's reply was polite. "Would Yami like his reading done as well?"

(Yami?) Yugi gently prodded his other half; aware of the fact his darker side had been listening vaguely to the telling. (How about it?)

Yami stirred within the Puzzle. /…Thank Ryou for me please aibou; it is a kind offer, but I must decline. I don't…really feel like my fortune being told right now. /

Yugi dutifully reported his other's words to Ryou, and the green-haired young man nodded. "It's okay. If Yami wants to have it told later though, that'll be fine with me."

Another quick mental conversation.

"Yami says thankyou again – he might just do that."

* * *

_Atemu yawned._

_Shimon glanced up from his scrolls, smiling slightly at the almost-asleep six-year-old prince. "I think it is time you were getting to bed, my little prince. Come; let us put your tools away."_

"_Aw but __**Shimon…" **__Egypt's heir watched with a helpless sort of look on his face as his father's adviser skilfully packed away his belongings, handing them to a nearby servant. "I'm not __**tired." **__He covered another yawn._

_Seth smiled, packing away his own equipment and handing it to the slaves as well. He stood, his youthful frame graceful as he moved to Shimon and Atemu's side. _

"_But still, it grows late. Ra has long since begun his nightly journey through the Underworld, and so we should begin our own journeys to join our kas in the land of dreams."_

"_But I'm not __**sleepy." **__Atemu's voice took on a faint whine, slightly sulky as he was gently hustled by his elders across the chamber to his bed. "Why must I sleep when I'm not sleepy?"_

"_You will be weary tomorrow if you do not sleep, little prince." Shimon removed the royal heir's jewellery and adornments with deft fingers, easily changing the boy's clothes to the loose kilt Atemu favoured at night-time. Tone a little firmer: "Now, into bed."_

"_But I'm not __**sleepy!"**_

_Shimon frowned, about to scold the prince, but Seth got there first. With an almost practised skill he caught hold of Atemu – with a __**blatant **__disregard of protocol -, lifting the boy up and dumping him – __**again **__with a skilful lack of attention to ceremonial etiquette – on his bed. _

"_Seth!" Flustered and put-out, Atemu scrambled to get up, but his cousin sat down beside him and easily halted any attempts in that quarter. "Seth, stop it! Let me up! __**Seth!"**_

"_Hush Atemu; I am going to tell you a story." Blue eyes warmed slightly as their master's cousin immediately fell still._

_Ruby eyes were wide. "You are?"_

"_Mm-hm." A nod from the brunette and the Crown Prince was suddenly latched to his side, eyes sparkling. _

"_Tell me."_

_Shimon smiled and turned to leave, seeing his job was pretty much done for him, but a call from Atemu made him pause._

"_Shimon, won't you stay to listen?"_

_The King's adviser smiled apologetically. "I regret I cannot, my prince. I have many matters to deal with before I seek rest this night, and they press at me. I bid you goodnight, your highness. Seth." He nodded smartly to the two boys, turning and leaving to a quiet 'goodnight' from Atemu. Many of the servants and slaves in the chamber followed him, dousing the lights as they left. _

_In the dim shadows left behind, Atemu pressed himself against his cousin's side. "Tell me the story?"_

"_Into bed first…" Once the prince had done as he was told Seth settled himself more comfortably, cleared his throat, and began:_

"_A long, long time ago, after the Hidden One had first came into being and brought forth existence, there was a period known as the First Time. The world was young then… The gods walked the earth, and their paths were holy and good. The great Sun God Ra ruled over them for many years…but eventually he grew weary. Tired, he returned to the Heavens, placing his kingship in the hands of his rightful heir, his grandson, Osiris. Osiris was married to his sister, Isis; the loveliest of all goddesses; and together they ruled the earth and brought great plenty to it. The world flourished, the harvest was good, and there was peace. _

_Set, brother of Osiris, saw the beauty Osiris had created, and became jealous. By trickery he slew Osiris, and so death was born into the world."_

_Atemu's hand tightened on his elder's sash. "Set's __**mean."**_

_His cousin laughed quietly. "Indeed. Anyway…Isis was distraught upon learning of her husband's death, and wept oceans of tears over his corpse. She vowed then, to bring him back, calling upon her sister, Nephthys and the child Nephthys had once borne with Osiris – the god Anubis. Using great powers Isis resurrected her husband, but only for long enough so that they could conceive a child together."_

"_**Horus." **__The Crown Prince whispered reverently. "Their son was Horus."_

_Seth frowned mock-reprovingly. "Am I telling the story or you? …But __**yes, **__their son was Horus; the beautiful falcon-headed god-child. Isis reared her beloved son in secret in the Delta of the Great river, afraid Set would harm the child, using her great magic to protect Horus from Set's many evils. Horus learned to handle the desert creatures, the familiars of his father's foe, and the creatures of the earth grew to love him. None were spared from his charms. The child Horus would hold snakes in his heavenly hand and scorpions would run along his arms. The gods themselves though, were immune to his gifts. _

_Alone in the Delta, Isis had to leave her son unprotected and go search for food. On one of her trips, Set found out where the mother and child were hiding. Knowing that Isis would be gone for a while, he transformed himself into a snake and reached the child unseen. Set bit Horus, shooting deadly poison through the god-child's body, and then quickly made away._

_Upon returning to the hiding place, Isis found her son lying lifeless on his back. She could hardly hear his heartbeat. Not knowing what sort of illness affected her Horus, she tried to work her great magics, but her powers had deserted her. She was alone, her husband was dead, and none of the gods were there to help her. Despairing, she took Horus in her arms and ran to a nearby village. The fishermen of the village took pity on her, and did their best to try to cure her son, to no avail. A wise woman examined the child, who told the goddess that it had been Set, disguised as either a snake or a scorpion, who poisoned him. Realising that the woman was right, Isis became angry. _

_She let out a great wail: _

_'Horus has been bitten!  
O Re! a scion of yours has been bitten!  
Horus has been bitten!  
The heir to your heir, a direct link with the kingship of Shu,  
Horus has been bitten!  
The babe of Chemmis, the infant of the House of the Prince,  
Horus has been bitten!  
The beautiful golden child, the innocent orphan child  
Horus has been bitten!  
The son of the "Beneficent Being", born of the "Tearful One",  
Horus has been bitten!' _

_Nephthys heard Isis' cries, and came in her bird form of a kite, flying to the mashes, "Pray, tell what has happened to Horus the son of Osiris? Ah Isis, my sister! Beseech heaven and the divine crew will bring Ra's boat to a standstill and the cosmic wind will cease to blow for the boat of Ra while Horus lies on his side." _

_Raising her voice, Isis followed her sister's advice and cried to the Boat of a Million Years with a cry so great that it stopped the sun boat in its course and shook the earth, because Isis knew the secret name of Ra. Looking down at the grieving goddess, Ra sent Thoth to find out what happened. When he heard, Thoth consoled the goddess: _

_"What is the matter, O Isis, you who are so divine and skilful and know your spell? Surely nothing has gone amiss with Horus? An assurance of his safety is in the boat of Ra. I have just come from the barge. The sun is in its place of yesterday so that all has become dark and the light has been driven away until Horus recovers his health - to the delight of his mother Isis." _

_Thus it was that Thoth worked great magic and the poison was driven out of Horus' body, bringing the baby back to life again, to the delight of his mother. _

_Thoth then ordered the people of the marshes and all birds and animals who lived there to keep watch over them. Their life in the Delta was still hard, but they stayed until Horus was old enough to have revenge on his uncle for the death of his father. Horus grew, and was at last ready to avenge his slain father."_

"_He…he fought Set…"_

"_Yes. In the great desert Horus and Set met; and it was there they battled for dominion. Horus won, slew the Dark God and sent him to dwell in the Underworld. Where he lurks always, hidden in the shadows, waiting to take back what he believes is his by right. Horus took his father's crown, and was rightfully accepted as Pharaoh. The world rejoiced, and the earth was once again plentiful." Seth sighed, shifting. "Thus endeth the story. Did you like it?"_

_There was no reply._

"_Atemu?" The brown-haired priest-in-training brushed golden bangs off of his cousin's face, smiling when he saw the boy was sound asleep. Gently, he disentangled small hands from his clothes, lying Atemu down on his bed and pulling the linen sheet up properly over the slim body. He placed a soft kiss to the child's forehead. "Goodnight, my prince. Pleasant dreams." _

* * *

True to his word, Kaiba had tracked down Charlie in the kitchen to discover just _what _he could or could not feed to Rhys. It had taken him awhile though, and most of the Weasley house had gone to bed. This was good, in a way, for it meant Mr and Mrs Weasley were well out of the way, and both Kaiba and Charlie were less likely to be disturbed and forced to stuff Rhys in yet another drawer. The dragon was beginning to take quite a sulk whenever this happened to him, and learning quite well how to get his own back on whichever poor, misguided little soul that had shoved him away. 

At that moment, Charlie was pouring some warmed milk out into a saucer for Rhys, checking it with one finger before handing it to his (human) companion.

"What do Antipodean Opaleye's eat?" Kaiba placed the saucer before Rhys, watching with some amusement as the baby dragon sniffed at it suspiciously, as if checking for traps. The CEO laughed quietly. "Look, you're meant to _drink _it – _here." _He dipped a finger in the warmed liquid, holding it out to the glittering reptile. Sapphire eyes travelled back up to Charlie. "Well?"

The Weasley frowned. "He'll bite your finger." Rhys was sniffing the pro-offered digit curiously.

"No he won't."

Charlie shrugged. "On your own head be it. Anyway…that milk should be fine for now, though some meat would be good too. It doesn't matter whether it's cooked or raw, as long as it's not _cold."_

"'Cold'?"

"Below room temperature – like it's just come out of the fridge." The red-head paused, thinking. "He probably won't eat fruit or vegetables – but you could try him with it. I never quite got around to that, though I _did _discover the greedy little git likes biscuits."

"He likes cherries."

"Awkward sod of a dragon."

A half-smile slid over Kaiba's features, amplified when he looked down at the object of their discussion, which was now contentedly nuzzling his fingertip, the milk cleaned away by a tiny tongue. "What did I tell you?"

"Seto Kaiba…you are the biggest _git _known to mankind."

The brunette smirked, stroking a thumb over Rhys' head, the dragon letting out a soft _hrr _of pleasure. "And proud of it."

* * *

"Ryou…?" 

"Yeah?" The once-albino rolled over onto his side on his bed, staring across to the room's other inhabitant. They'd both gone to bed at least quarter of an hour ago, and Ryou could've _sworn _Yugi had been asleep-

Red eyes glowed oddly at him in the darkness.

_Ah. _Yami. So Yugi _was _asleep…

"Ryou," Yami sat up on his bed (Ryou could see the deeper shadow move in the room's murk), "you know you said you'd be willing to read my fortune later?"

"…Yeah…" The Brit had a feeling he knew what was coming…

"Would you read mine now?"

_Bingo. _"Sure Yami, if you want to." Ryou slid out of bed, padding across the room to switch the light on before plopping on the other's duvet, taking care not to sit on the pharaoh's legs. He had grabbed his tarot cards as he went and he handed them then to Yami, who obediently shuffled them, drew four, and handed both the four and the rest of the deck back to Ryou. The youth flipped them, spreading them out and studying them. The reversed Page of Wands looked back up at him, as well as _Strength, _the Ace of Swords and the Page of Swords.

"…You've argued recently, Yami…with nearly everyone, if I recall. _Strength _urges you to find compassion enough to resolve your issues, but its reverse also demands you to stick to your word. The cards suggest there is something important you should be doing, and with great haste, but they caution you not to overlook details in the rush." Ryou tapped the last two cards he had set out – the Ace and Page of Swords. "Quite the stubborn one, aren't you? Yami, these Swords are a good omen for your near future. They predict you will be successful in your task – but these cards come with a warning as well. You were once Pharaoh, Yami, and you are still highly revered. If you do not ask for help few will offer it, believing you are well enough alone. You often give that impression… Though your spirit is strong you must learn to bend – else you will get nowhere." The hikari smiled slightly, gathering up his cards. "It is perfectly acceptable for you to be an individual, Yami, but make sure your pride does not get in the way of your task. You will not succeed unless you allow others to help you." **(4)**

Yami frowned, thinking. "I…thankyou, Ryou. That was very insightful, and it has given me much to think on."

"Sleep on it." The light's advice was frank. "It's getting kinda late, and I always find it's better to think while sleeping at this time than otherwise."

Yami smiled. "I may well do that, thankyou. It's been a long day-"

"-And you're still meant to be taking it easy-"

"-And I think I'll go to sleep now before you threaten to report me to Madame Pomfrey back at Hogwarts." The pharaoh's expression was warm. "Oyasumi, Ryou. Again, thankyou for your help."

"Oyasumi Yami." Ryou switched off the light, padding back across to his own bed and sliding between cosy sheets with a yawn. The pillow was soft against his grass-green head. "Goodnight…"

* * *

_Bakura knew he was dreaming._

_The knowledge settled oddly but assuredly in his mind, undoubtedly, without question. If Bakura had been anyone else other than the person he was he had the feeling he would've been scared by the revelation – or at least slightly __**puzzled**__ -__...but he __**wasn't**__ anyone else. He was Bakura; tomb-robber and Thief King; insufferable pest and general know-it-all in two lives that fate had decided to allow him to recall. He would be __**damned **__if he allowed such a little thing as a __**dream**__ to faze him."_

…_Even if it was rather an odd one…_

_He was in the Egyptian Royal Palace – the summer one, should anyone wish him to be more specific, on the west side of the Nile – decked out in his full Thief King regalia. Yup…the whole outfit. Flappy red coat and everything. (He was quite pleased with that last point, actually. The red coat he'd owned back in his tomb-robbing days had always been his favourite one by far.) He could assume he was in the period of time in which either Atemu or his father had ruled; there were beautiful etchings and paintings of Shadow creatures on the walls of the corridor he was standing in – and he __**knew **__they were Shadow creatures because he could actually identify some of them. (That one there? That was the Man-Eater Bug. And the one beside it was the Pharaoh's bloody Feral Imp.)_

_A Kuriboh happily bounced past him._

_Startled, Bakura whipped around (his red coat doing that wonderful blend of a flick and a whoosh (he called it a whisck) that he'd always loved it so much for), following the bouncing bundle of brown fluff with his eyes as it made its merry way past him, __**kurree**__-ing all the time._

_Bakura stared._

_A smothered giggle had him twisting around again. (Honestly, he was gonna get whiplash if he kept that up.) Brown eyes met crimson, and Bakura had to strongly resist the impulse to smack himself in the head with something pretty hard._

_A fair-faced child barely more than seven summers looked back at him, dressed in a snow-white linen robe and slippers. Gold bands around his wrists, upper arms and ankles marked him as a noble child, the delicate tiara on his forehead ranking him more specifically royal. The wide, pretty ruby eyes, golden bangs and crimson-black spikes of his hair only served to identify him more personally._

_**Damn it**__, Atemu had been a cute kid._

"_Baku-chan?" _

_Oh, __**that**__ was logical. The Egyptian Crown Prince was addressing a tomb-robber – __**in Japanese **__– using honorifics. Even completely ignoring the fact that __**a)**__ the whole language thing was way off, __**b)**__ what the hell was Egyptian royalty being polite to __**him**__ for and __**c)**__ the Crown Prince who was looking up at him now with wide, trusting eyes had __**long**__ since grown up into a thoroughly aggravating adult; the whole thing was __**still **__exceptionally weird._

"_Baku-chan?" Atemu tugged on his coat._

_Oh, __**damn. **__Somewhere during Bakura's internal ramblings the Crown Prince had sneaked up on him – really, really obviously – and latched onto his leg. _

_Bakura debated shaking him off._

"_Baku-chan?" Atemu seemed to have sensed his thoughts, because those crimson eyes of his had a definite misty look, the royal child's lower lip taking on a low-level wobble._

_That nickname was beginning to get on his nerves. Bakura sighed. __**"What?"**_

"_Sef's gone away and I can't __**find **__him." Another tug. "Help me look?"_

"_Why would __**I**__ want to go look for the __**Priest**__ of all people?" Bakura demanded. "And with __**you?**__"_

_The low-level wobble doubled, and doubled again._

_Bakura glared at the Prince._

_Atemu looked back at him with huge teary eyes._

_Bakura's resolve crumbled. "Oh __**fine.**__" He snapped. "I'll help you look for your bloody cousin. Just stop it with the googly eyes, alright?"_

"'_Kay." Atemu nodded happily, all traces of tears vanishing instantly, the wobble replaced by a sunny smile. The Prince let go of Bakura's leg, running a few short steps along the corridor. "Where shall we go?"_

_Bakura shrugged. "Anywhere; I don't know."_

_The smile faltered. "…Baku-chan…?"_

_The albino inwardly groaned. "Let's try his room, okay? And __**don't **__call me that."_

"_What?"_

"_Baku-chan. It's annoying."_

_An innocent look. "Why?"_

"_It just is."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I hate it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it sounds like a pet name you'd give to your rabbit."_

"_Why?"_

"_**Will you stop it with the bloody questions already?!"**_

_Atemu __**eeped**__, ducking behind a pillar to hide. There was a long silence, and then a tentative:_

"_Baku-chan?" _

_Bakura didn't deign to respond._

"_Baku-chan?" _

_Atemu was purposefully trying to annoy him now._

"_Baku-chan?"_

_Bakura couldn't help it – he growled._

_Atemu __**smirked.**__ "Baku-chan, Baku-chan!"_

"_Stop __**calling **__me that!" _

_Ruby eyes twinkled mischievously, wide and dark and beautiful. A meek – insincere – protest:_

"_But it's your __**name.**__"_

"_My name is __**Bakura,**__ brat."_

"_Baku-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan."_

_Bakura dived forwards, trying to catch the prince, but the boy slipped out of his grasp, crimson cape flicking the air as he darted along the corridor, a teasing smile on his face._

"_C'mon Baku-chan!"_

_Bakura frowned, darting forwards to try and grab the prince again, but again the young royal evaded him. Frustrated, the thief called after Atemu: "Stop that!" The prince merely smiled, then turned away and ran down the palace corridor. With no idea why he was doing what he was, Bakura followed after him, sandals slapping on the white stone floors. __**"Atemu!"**_

_A laugh floated back to him, and a pair of twinkling crimson eyes were batted innocently his way, the Millennium Puzzle around the boy's neck gleaming in the sunlight that streamed in through the windows. Bakura put on a burst of speed, and caught up with the child. "Atemu…"_

_The prince smiled good-naturedly, but suddenly his smile vanished, his eyes fixed over the albino's shoulder. __**"Behind you!"**_

_Bakura whirled around – just in time to see a set of claws lunging for his head. _

_He ducked, ancient words of command spilling from his lips. The rogue Shadow monster exploded, disappearing with a shriek. _

_Again, Bakura turned to Atemu, to find the prince smiling at him – __**still?**__ Confusion and annoyance descended on the albino. "Why __**are**__ you smiling like that?"_

_For once, Atemu chose not to reply, his smile only getting wider._

"_Answer me!"_

_A small frown creased the prince's forehead. Crimson eyes stared into amber, curiosity bright in scarlet depths._

_Bakura's annoyance grew. Before, Atemu had been impossible to shut up. __**Now-**__ "For Ra's sake…!"_

_Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle around Atemu's small neck began to glow. Its shine got brighter and brighter, becoming a white glare more stunning than the sun itself. Bakura averted his eyes, but still the glare burned through his eyelids. Somewhere, lost in all the brightness, a falcon shrieked._

"Sweet Nut!" Bakura yelped, pain flooding his body. He sat up and fallen off his bed, taking his sheets and pillow with him.

_Where am I…? _Amber eyes looked around in confusion, and then it clicked. He was in the Burrow – the Weasley's home -, sharing a room with the pharaoh. He'd been sleeping – until a moment ago.

_Stupid dreams…_

Grumbling under his breath, the albino grabbed his fallen linen and unceremoniously dumped it back on his bed, scrabbling in after it. Sighing, he lay back down, only to shoot up again and stare at Yami on the opposite side of the room. _"What the-?!"_

The pharaoh lay on his own bed, body twined amongst his sheets – _that _was normal. What _wasn't _normal was the way said body was _lying. _

Yami's entire frame was rigid, his back ramrod straight and his arms at his sides as if he were standing to attention, lying down. The pharaoh wasn't moving – not even his chest rose and fell with breath. He could've been a corpse, apart from the red flush that stained his cheeks. The rest of his skin was deathly pale.

Golden light poured out of the Millennium Puzzle that lay beside Yami on the bed – bright and blinding – and – and – and a _falcon _sat at the pharaoh's feet.

Bakura slipped out of his sheets again, darting to Yami's side before he was even properly thinking about his actions. He checked the professor's wrist for a pulse – blood flowed under his fingers, a slow, steady beat that reassured Bakura his rival was still alive, though not exact _well _if this unnatural sleep had anything to do with it. And just _what _was a bloody _bird _doing in here?

"Pharaoh!" There was no response. "_Pharaoh!"_

Frustrated at the continual silence Bakura turned to the Millennium Puzzle, trying to cloak it with the shadows that lurked around the room. To the thief's astonishment the light from the Puzzle burned away the Shadow where it touched it, overwhelming his magic easily. Behind Bakura the falcon shrieked, sounding almost…_triumphant?_

Amber eyes narrowed on the hawk. Bakura did _not _trust mortal animals that appeared from nowhere and refused to react in a natural manner. That, and he didn't really like falcons all that much anyway (too many bad things associated with Horus and Pharaohs). That and that, and this damn bird was just beginning to plain _annoy _him.

The hawk eyed him in return, condescending, mocking and pitying, all in equal portions.

On the bed beside him, Yami breathed.

Bakura turned to the see the other man's body sag, all the muscles in Yami's body relaxing, the professor's slim frame sinking back down into the mattress of the bed. The softest of groans left the pharaoh's lips, dazed crimson eyes opening slowly to fix rather bemusedly on Bakura.

"…Ku…ra?" His voice was rather hoarse.

"Pharaoh." The thief snapped the title out in his usual clipped manner. "There's a hawk-" He twisted to point the bird out to the waking Yami, only to find it had vanished altogether. Bakura scowled. "There _was _a hawk, _here_, not a few minutes ago."

"Um…okay…?" Yami pushed himself up onto one elbow rather unsteadily. It was the about the darkest time of night then, and the room was practically pitch-black now the Puzzle had stopped glowing. It was a good thing Bakura was so used to having to see well in the dark, or otherwise he'd have been pretty much blind. "Bakura…" Yami rubbed his forehead, still sleepy, "what the hell are you doing leaning over my bed?"

Bakura frowned. "There was a hawk!"

"Hawks don't just up and vanish into thin air, Bakura…"

"This one did!"

"If you say so…"

"I _do _say so and I-" Yami was still looking disbelieving, "you know what? _Forget it!" _Bakura stalked back to his own bed in a huff, and turned his back on the pharaoh. "If you won't bloody well believe me when I actually tell the _truth _for a change – _fine!"_

"Bakura…"

The tomb-robber remained obstinately silent.

"Bakura!"

Still no response.

Yami scowled. "Fine then, _don't _speak to me." He turned so his back faced the thief as well. "See if I care."

…The two of them remained that way for the rest of the night, both sulking before finally falling asleep.

Their resemblance to pre-middle-school children was startling.

* * *

_EXTINCT ANTIQUES?_

_Three people have died and one person has been brutally injured in a late-night attack on the British Museum, the Daily Prophet can reveal. Watchmen guarding the museum's wizard-only area – invisible to muggles, and therefore exclusive to magic-users – were called to the spot by alarms late at night on the twenty-ninth of this month. _

_All the security systems in the area had been breached, and monitors picked out at least _twelve _figures in the muggle-free area. The four guards, unaware of this, plunged into the situation, resulting in three of them losing their lives, and their fourth companion resting now in St. Mungo's. Mr. Jenkison, the sole survivor, has yet to be moved off the critical list, and doctors are said to be supervising him closely._

_Mr. Woodall, curator of the Wizard British Museum spoke to our reporter: "What confuses me most though, is that nothing was stolen. It's almost as if the people were __**looking **__for something. Obviously it mustn't be here… Why else would people break in?"_

_The twelve who broke into the museum have yet to be identified, but the case has been passed onto the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and onto the Aurors._

Ryou frowned, putting the paper down on the table and picking up his tea. It was early on in the morning, New Year's Eve, he was sitting in the kitchen, and the mug he'd happily wrapped his hands around was deliciously hot. A quick mental poke to his yami as he took a sip earned him his other half's baleful glare, not to mention an irritable snap.

_$What?! $_

#You read the article too. What do you think? #

$I think you should mind your own business. $ Bakura's temper seemed to be shorter than usual that morning. $Happy? $

#You know what I meant, yami. # Another mouthful of tea, pale fingers twined absent-mindedly about the mug.

$Omote, I was paid to _fetch _information, not care about what people choose to do – or not do – with it afterwards.$ Bakura sounded peeved.

#You have no opinion on the matter.# Ryou was flat-out disbelieving.

$I did not say that I did not have an opinion, yadounishi, merely that I do not care. My work is done, and there the matter rests.$

Ryou frowned, his brown eyes radiating disapproval. #For all I know you, Nakhti Bakura, your shallowness and wilful ignorance still continues to stun me.#

His darker half growled, lips curled back in a snarl. $For someone who did not wish me to take the job in the _first _place, omote, you seem awfully keen on it now.$

#People are getting hurt!#

$That is _none _of our concern! Leave martyrdom to _Pharaoh, _yadounishi, he _enjoys _wasting his time and health on worthless mortals. $

#Ooo! _Bakura-# _Ryou broke off, mid-rant, hearing voices in the room next door. It sounded like Bill? And _Charlie? _That was odd enough in itself – Ryou had picked up a few facts during his short stay at the Burrow. #...Charlie's not a morning person. #

$Shh…$ Bakura's natural thieving instincts took over, and both albinos (they'd finally finished Fred and George's range of lotions and go their hair back to its normal white) sat silently as they listened to the conversation going on in the living room.

"Yes, dad. They've been quite active as of late, and they've spooked some dragons terribly." That was Charlie.

#'Dad'? Is Mr. Weasley there? #

_$Obviously, _hikari. Who else would the mortal call 'dad'? $

"But what would they want with _dragons? _Dragonblood would _kill _them, surely?" Mr. Weasley's reply to his son.

"I don't think they're _after _the dragons; they just like to haunt the same sort of places. Dragons hate vampires with abandon – they're cold meat, you see. They'll give a dragon horrible stomach pains and indigestion,"

"…Remus did say the vampire numbers have increased quite substantially lately… There's rumours of them – _some _of them – allying with You-Know-Who."

_#'Vampires'?!#_

$Shush, Ryou! $

"It wouldn't surprise me." Bill's voice. "You-Know-Who'll offer them everything the normal wizarding community will not – pride, status, fresh human blood and a constant supply of victims. What have they got to lose? Their _lives? _They're already dead."

"And vampires would be a valuable asset to You-Know-Who's forces." Charlie picked up the thread again. "A legion of undead, reliant only on blood. Half-blood's, muggle-born's, squibs…Voldemort will feed them all to the vampires. Powerful enemies could be turned – they say the transformation affects the newly sired's mind and morals. Enemies turned to friends by a single bite…"

"They're a lot less temperamental than werewolves, too." Bill's voice was soft. "A werewolf can suppress their other side with a potion – a vampire cannot. A vampire _needs _blood, and will do anything for it."

Arthur sighed. "I'd best inform Dumbledore." There was agreement from his two sons and –

"Let's go get a cup of coffee."

Ryou hastily snatched up his newspaper and tried to look as if he hadn't been eavesdropping only seconds beforehand as Bill, Charlie and their father entered the kitchen.

"Ryou!" Charlie looked visibly surprised. "You're up early."

"Yeah…um…I'm going down to London today, to see my father?" Ryou smiled a little awkwardly.

"Have you been awake long?"

"Um…no, not really. I just came down for tea, and I was going to be off. I didn't want to disturb any of you…"

"It's no bother, Ryou!" Mr. Weasley looked just as awkward as the pale duelist. "Going by floo?"

"If you don't mind…" Ryou finished his tea quickly, nearly burning his mouth he downed it so fast. "I'll just go get my stuff." He was out of the kitchen before anyone could even think about forming a response, diving upstairs and into the room he shared with Yugi.

Both Yugi and Yami were still asleep at that hour in the morning, huddled up in a small ball with the pillow pulled over their head. Ryou smiled at the endearing sight – Bakura gagged – before grabbing some of his belongings – he was leaving his snake to Yugi's care for the day - and heading back downstairs again.

The three – awake – Weasleys were waiting for him in the living room.

"Take care of yourself, Ryou." Bill patted the albino on the shoulder, having grown genuinely fond of the usually quiet young man. "Have a great New Year's Eve."

"You too Bill…Charlie, Mr. Weasley. I'll see you later today when I get back." Ryou smiled when Arthur offered him the pot filled with floo powder, and he took a handful, stepping into the fireplace and saying "Diagon Alley!"

The world was lost in a whirl of light and colour.

* * *

Odion still hadn't woken up. The clan doctor had been in to see the Egyptian countless times, and Marik was sick and tired of hearing the man's unfaltering response of "Give it time." 

Marik was _sick _of giving it time! He wanted Odion well, and he wanted Odion well _now. _Khafril was still bitching in the shadows of the tomb, and other clan members were muttering as well. Marik had a constant headache, and Ishizu wouldn't stop pestering him about that, about clan issues, and about life in general.

Oh _why _wouldn't Odion just wake up and get better?

"Marik?" Ishizu again, back for her daily fun of 'let's bug little brother till he wants to kill you'. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ishizu." Marik's voice was clipped, even as leant more determinedly over his adopted brother's bed, hoping his sister would just go away.

"Are you sure? You should rest, I think. That headache-"

"That headache is gone, Ishizu." A blatant lie, and his sister knew that.

"Marik…"

"Ishizu, in the name of _God _leave me alone!"

Ishizu stepped back, startled. Marik so very rarely lost his temper with her anymore, so it was rather a surprise when he did. She frowned. "Little brother," her voice was firm, "I know Odion's illness has affected you but-"

"Can you not take a _hint?" _Marik sounded irritated beyond reason.

His sister's frown deepened but, realising she wasn't going to get anything out of her brother that evening, admitted honourable defeat. Sighing, the reincarnated priestess backed down. "As you wish, Marik. But we _will _talk tomorrow."

Marik didn't reply, his mouth a bitter thin line.

* * *

Kaiba…was not really a morning person. The fact had been established many a time, but still, the brunette rose before ten, everyday, by sheer instinct, heading for the nearest source of caffeine as soon as possible. It was really quite an achievement that, that morning, Kaiba managed to rise without waking Mokuba, get washed, dressed, and stumble downstairs into the Weasley kitchen without breaking any bones. All with one glittering white dragon flying over his shoulder. 

…Kaiba supposed he must have been really lucky Mrs. Weasley wasn't up…

Downstairs was deserted, and Kaiba quickly made himself some coffee, sinking into a chair at the kitchen table. Rhys plopped himself down on the wooden surface, and promptly gave the CEO puppy-eyes _dragon-style. _Reluctantly, Kaiba got up again, and quickly made some toast. He ate a slice himself, before offering another to his self-declared unattached limb. Rhys bit into the bread with a happy chomp.

Dragon satisfied for the morning, Kaiba let his thoughts drift away, gazing out on the grey landscape visible through the kitchen window. The snow had long-since melted, leaving behind occasional clumps of slush and sheet ice. Said ice glittered brightly in the morning sun, making a grey winter landscape look almost appealing for a short time.

It…was nice, Kaiba reflected, almost, to be awake at this time, and to stare out at a fresh morning with a warm cup of coffee in your hand. The toast was debatable; as he was never really that hungry at that time in the morning, and Kaiba looked down to offer Rhys his leftovers only to see-

That couldn't be right. It was the time, that was all; it was affecting his brain. A few more cups of coffee and everything would be fine, and Kaiba's mind would stop playing these weird tricks on him because he was _not _seeing two dragons there, playing on the kitchen table, one with gleaming scales of pearl, the other luminous white. Because that was just impossible, and besides, Blue Eyes White Dragons didn't _come _that small-

"Seto?" A cheerful voice from the kitchen doorway and Kaiba grimaced-

_It's too __**early **__to deal with Yugi…_

"You're up early." The violet-eyed duelist was pleasantly ignoring the other's expression, trotting across the kitchen to pour out his own cup of coffee.

"As are you." Kaiba snuck another glance down at Rhys – relieved when only one dragon looked back up at him that time. _See? __**Tricks. **__A little more coffee __**always **__solves the problem._

"Aa, I suppose I am." Yugi settled opposite him at the table. "Cleo – that's my cat by the way – woke me up by pouncing on my head."

"She does that often?"

"Now and then." An easy shrug and – _Charlie _burst through the kitchen doors.

"Good morning!"

Yugi glanced thoughtfully down at Rhys, who was still happily carolling about the kitchen table. "Y'know, you might want to consider hiding him considering how easily people seem to be sneaking up on you this morning, Kaiba-kun."

_Urgh… _Kaiba pulled another face at Charlie's wakefulness, ignoring Yugi's comment for the present. "What on the face of this earth has _you _so ungodly cheery at this time in the morning?"

"Me?" Charlie looked wounded. "I've been up three hours already – I saw your friend Ryou off."

"Three _hours?" _Yugi winced.

"Yup. Mum wanted some fresh milk from the farm about a mile from here - I can get away with using my broom to get there and back if I'm up early enough. Early mornings saves me from long walks."

"Even _thinking _about being awake that early makes me sleepy." Yugi complained.

/Then you would've hated to be pharaoh, aibou. I often had to rise before dawn so I could pray to the gods before the day began- /

(And _you_ can shut up.) Yugi was mock-disgusted. (Ugh, morning-type people – you all make my head hurt.)

Yami laughed. /Shall I take over this morning then, so you can catch up on your much-needed rest/

(Please do.) Yugi surrendered to his darker half, sighing as he settled into the warmth of his soulroom. (…But you're not really a morning person, are you mon hitorou no boku?)

/Not at all, aibou. But I _am _usually classed as 'awake' when I get up…unlike _some _people I could care to mention. / Humour danced in crimson eyes.

(Ah, shush. Your state of being 'awake' requires more coffee. Seriously, how did you get _by _without that when you were in Egypt?)

/…I believe Mahado thought it would be great fun to throw a bucket of water straight from the Nile over me to rouse me before dawn. /

(Did you kill him?)

/I damn well _tried. / _Yami sounded put-out. /Shadi defended him though, and I was left to get my revenge at a later date. /

(…How did you do that?)

/…/ Yami didn't reply, but Yugi's head was suddenly filled with extraordinarily clear images of a laughing Atemu, a mud-covered Mahado, and a _very _wet pond.

(Ah.) Yugi grinned.

Yami broke off the conversation, intrigued by the way how, even when Charlie practically _begged _Rhys to go to him – he was trying to entrance the little dragon with bacon – Rhys always went to Kaiba – even when the brunette gave the pearl-scaled lizard no encouragement whatsoever. It was both predictable and amusing, and it was sweet how after a little Kaiba rubbed the dragon's head with his thumb and Rhys –er- _purred _(there was really no other way to describe the sound), trotting up the CEO's arm only to curl up and sleep on the man's shoulder.

Surprising even himself, Yami suddenly asked: "Anone…may I hold him?"

Kaiba shrugged. "If you can get him to come to you."

Yami smiled, and carefully extended a hand to the dozing Rhys.

The dragon's eyes snapped open immediately, suspicion bright in their milky depths.

The pharaoh let out a low whistle – a single, pure note.

Rhys' ears pricked up, and he regarded the hand with a little more interest, glancing between the extended limb and Yami. Kaiba watched with interest. He'd heard the Puzzle Bearers were good with animals, but he'd never seen it for himself…

Yami let out a second note, slightly higher than the last, and smiled again when Rhys sat up on his haunches, properly interested. "Come on, little one…"

Slowly, almost shyly, the baby dragon tottered towards the pharaoh, nuzzling the extended palm timidly. When Yami raised a thumb and stroked his glittering snout the reptile let out a soft _hrr _of delight, scampering eagerly up the monarch's arm and making little huffs of affection in the man's ear.

Yami laughed. "That _tickles, _Rhys."

Charlie stared in abject surprise. "How did you _do _that?! That bloody dragon wouldn't leave Kaiba for _anyone!"_

Kaiba was just as put-out. "How did you do that?"

The pharaoh shrugged lightly, Rhys sliding down his arm to tumble happily over his lap, wriggling delightedly when a tanned hand stroked his stomach. "Animals just…_like _me, I guess."

* * *

_The room was well-lit, dotted with braziers and metal bowls that reflected light about the chamber. The evening sun could been seen out of the window, heading for the west, and two men stood at the chamber's heart, obviously tired, a group of women not far away from them, clustered about a single couch – where one women, in particular, lay. Guards watched over this sacred chamber silently, and Egypt's political affairs were being concluded for that day._

_It had been a __**long**__ day. Pharaoh Akunamunkano could admit that to himself, even as he raised a hand to rub wearily at his face, taking care not to drop the most precious of jewels he carried with his other – his baby son. Akunamunkano stood with a scribe at his side, the lesser man taking notes of Pharaoh's responses quickly and efficiently. His hieratic was smooth and clean though he had been working since the early hours of that morning – Pharaoh had commended him on it, and the man was proud. Praise from Horus-on-earth himself-!_

_But he must concentrate. So, a few more elegant strokes of the stylus and this concluding business – the Royal Heir. The priests and lesser scribes had been harrying him for Pharaoh's reply to this most pressing matter – the Crown Prince had been born but a ten-day ago, but still the people wanted to __**know-**_

"…_And whom would be the crown Prince's patron god, your Majesty? The artist's who were commissioned to create a mural in honour of the Crown Prince's birth wish to know so that they may finish their work."_

"_I-what?" Akunamunkano blinked, surprised. He'd been so overjoyed with his wife's pregnancy, so taken with choosing names for his unborn child, so glad both his wife and child were safe….the thought of the child's patron deity had never crossed his mind._

"_His Highness' patron god or goddess, your Majesty." The scribe looked up, voice respectful. "To whom shall the Crown Prince be consecrated?"_

"_I don't know." The pharaoh looked at his most senior wife, his Queen, the one who was reclining on the nearby couch with some of the other royal wives about her. They were all fussing over her, making much of her and chattering happily. "My Queen?"_

_The woman looked up, dark eyes glittering with laughter. "I beg forgiveness, your Majesty, but I really have no idea. It would seem as if __**all **__the gods love our little son – he is such a beautiful child!"_

_Atemu chose that moment to gurgle in his father's arms, stretching up tiny hands to tug on Akunamunkano's beard. The pharaoh smiled at his son, tickling the prince's stomach as Atemu let out a happy chuckle._

"_Your Majesty..." Hesitantly, Akunadin stepped forwards. The pharaoh's brother had been standing off to the side of the room, quietly watching events. _

"_Yes?"_

_The High Priest of the Millennium Eye looked up. "If you are unsure of the Crown Prince's divine patron your Majesty, perhaps we could ask the High Priests and Priestesses of each of the gods? Surely at least __**one**__ of them must lay claim to the child prince?"_

"_A good suggestion!" The Queen clapped her hands delightedly. "Is it not, my King?"_

_Atemu gurgled again, as if agreeing with his mother._

* * *

"A snowball fight?" Yugi looked doubtfully out of the kitchen window. 

Kaiba had grabbed Rhys back from Yami barely five minutes previously – Yugi then had promptly taken back over from his darker half (Yami had been sullen, and decided Yugi may as well have the body back), and stalked off back to his room in a huff. In exchange Mokuba had slid downstairs, grousing about sulky, stubborn and _jealous_ older brothers, dragons and early mornings combined. The black-haired teen was soon quickly demolishing a bowl of cereal, barely looking up when Harry entered the kitchen with a quiet 'good morning'.

But – back to the question. Charlie had asked it, and Yugi had blinked at him in surprise.

"A snowball fight?" The History professor repeated. "But…there's hardly any snow left."

"There's hardly any snow _here, _I admit," the red-head agreed, "but there's an orchard behind the house where there's still plenty enough for a good match. We often use it to practice Quidditch in, as it's out of sight of the village."

"We should have a mass snowball fight!" Mokuba was suddenly a lot more perky. "And drag Ron in, and you, Harry, you'll join in?" Harry nodded. "And you, Charlie, obviously, and Yugi and er – Ryou's left, hasn't he?" A nod from Charlie. "And Bill – will Bill join in?" Another nod. "And Ginny – Fred and George and _everyone." _The youngest Kaiba sibling was being quite enthusiastic.

"What say you, Yugi?" Charlie smiled at the violet-eyed duelist. "Do you want to join in a snowball fight?"

"…I'd _love _to – just let me wear something warm if we're gonna be chucking snow about, alright?" Yugi paused. "I've got to go feed various pets left in my care too – and aren't at least half the people you want to join in with this thing still asleep? I'd suggest go waking them if you want any fun today."

"I'll go wake Ron." Harry made to leave the kitchen, but Mokuba grabbed his arm.

"_I'll _go wake Ron – and Ginny too. Maybe you should eat something?"

"And maybe _you _should go get dressed?" Charlie was grinning at his looked at the Japanese youth – Mokuba was still dressed in his pyjamas. "Fashionable as you may be, I think mum would have a fit if you wandered out in the snow in _that _getup." Mokuba flushed, and the red-head continued. "_I'll _wake up Ron, Ginny, Fred and George – Bill's already up as he's – God only knows what he's doing. I find it safer never to ask, in this family."

Yugi laughed, calling over his shoulder as he left the room. "Then I'll leave you all to your missions. Give me a yell when you want to go, ne?"

The Weasley stairs were already becoming quite familiar to Yugi it felt like he had moved up and down them so many times. The floorboards under his feet creaked comfortably as he stepped on them, quickly making his way up to the second floor and his – temporary – room. Upon entering, he was immediately assailed by a bunch of feathers, Amber – his owl – launching herself from her cage and over to sit on his shoulder and nibble lovingly on his ear. Yugi laughed, heading over to his trunk and rifling out her treats and her food, giving some of the former directly to the owl, and pouring the latter directly into the dish in Amber's cage. His salamander – Seraph – was fine –; the mythical creature fed on the flames he resided in, so all Yugi had to do was poke the fire a bit and check it had enough fuel left to burn. Cleo he had already fed that morning, and the little cat was perched quite contentedly on the windowsill soaking up what ever small sunshine there was at that time of the morning. Bakura's snake… Bakura's snake – he hadn't fed yet. The crystal serpent hissed lowly as it uncoiled itself inside its glass box on top of a crate, as if sensing Yugi's attentions on it. Ignoring the snake for the time being Yugi opened the small box Ryou had left him, taking out a dead mouse from where it was packed amongst coolant. This he took over to the snake's tank, opening the lid of the box and dangling the rodent's corpse inside. The snake hissed, uncoiling itself further and –

Cleo began winding herself around her master's ankles. Distracted, Yugi glanced down, his hand still holding the mouse inside the snake's tank, completely unaware of the two, beady eyes fixed not on the rodent gripped in his hand, but the soft skin of the hand itself.

"Cleo, c'mon…" Yugi tried to disentangle himself from his cat. "I'll pet you in a moment."

The snake tensed, fangs bared, preparing to move and-

"_Cleo!" _Yugi dropped the mouse and withdrew his hand even as the serpent lunged, smacking into the tank's lid – which had automatically dropped shut – with a dry thump. There was another, quieter thump as the mouse dropped on the snake's coils, causing the reptile to hiss loudly and jerk its scales out of the way. Yugi, however, didn't notice, attention wholly on the dumb feline that seemed determined to trip him over. It had been Cleo that had forced him to drop the mouse and pull his hand out – Yugi had needed the limb to grab something to balance himself with after the cat had _shoved _his legs in an awkward position by some method or other. "Baka neko-chan – _shoo!_"

Cleo grumbled but got out of the way, allowing Yugi to cross the room to his trunk, and start rifling for some clothes he could wear that would be suitable for outdoors – no way in _hell _did he want a repetition of Boxing Day. Once appropriately dressed he really had nothing to do, and so he passed the time by watching the mini-people – mini-Ryou and mini-Bakura seemed rather down at that time without their larger counterparts around, and mini-Yugi and Yami were still asleep. That…was potentially embarrassing.

"_Yugi!" _That was Mokuba's voice yelling up the stairs. Anyone who wasn't awake in the Burrow by that point in the day would be now. Yugi grinned, heading down the stairs once more, smiling at the packed floor below.

Mrs. Weasley was up and bustling about, practically _forcing _food down some of her children's' throats – not that that most of needed that much forcing. Ron was wolfing down whatever was in sight, and his two elder twin brother's weren't so far behind. Ginny was munching some toast at a much more sedate pace, eyeing her siblings with some resigned disgust. Yugi himself found a cup of hot tea shoved into his hands – which he quickly got rid of by handing to Mokuba. The black-haired teen only grinned at him, quickly downing the drink – and then wincing when it burned his tongue.

It was nearly eleven o' clock when everyone had eaten enough and were dressed suitably enough for Mrs. Weasley to let the large group put of the house. Her children bore the procedure with a long-suffering air, but Yugi and Mokuba found themselves practically smothered under motherly fussing. When they were _finally _free everyone trudged up through the slush to the field Charlie had spoken about earlier that morning, and admired it duly.

The snow, as Charlie had said, was still there. The trees surrounding the orchard had protected the stuff from most of the sun, and saved it from a fate of being turned into watery gloop. And so it was everyone at once dived upon it, and for the following few hours, much fun was to be had, the shrieks and laughter rising up over the orchard trees and into the winter air.

* * *

The restaurant was a refined, elegant place, and Ryou was glad he'd worn some of his smarter clothes. A few ladies passing by his – booked - table shot him admiring glances, but Ryou ignored them, concentrating on his surroundings, his table decorations, the menu he held gripped in his hands. His father had arranged this place for them to meet, to have something to eat before going out to wander around the rest of London for a little while. At the moment the man was running a little late, so Ryou ordered a light snack from the waiter who kept buzzing around him asking if he'd like to order. Bakura was dormant in the Ring and the snack arrived – so Ryou ate it. 

By the time he was done, and the snack was removed, his father was more than an hour late. Denial set in and Ryou tried to avert his eyes from the clock above the restaurant's entrance, but he just _couldn't _– and the hands kept ticking onwards.

Quarter of an hour later, he called the waiter over again to order his main meal.

Half an hour after that, he was finished his meal and ordered a small dessert.

All around him…there were parties and groups and families all about him, celebrating New Year's Eve. Mothers and daughters, fathers and sons… They were together, and Ryou could only see happy, smiling faces. Pain edged the gentle albino's heart, but he remained where he was sitting, alone, and ate the chocolate-covered cream puffs **(5) **he'd ordered when they arrived.

His father was more than two and a half hours late. Ryou began to face facts; his father – yet again – just wasn't –

The waiter approached his table again, and hope flared. Maybe…maybe James Bakura had just got held up. It happened, quite often, with archaeologists, and sometimes they just got so engrossed in their work… It could even be the traffic. The jams were _awful _this time of year and – and –

"Mr. Ryou Bakura?" The waiter's voice was polite.

Ryou nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"A telephone call just came through for you. Regretfully, the speaker could not wait long, and asked the establishment to pass a message onto you." The man handed over a small, folded up piece of paper, and then turned around and left – snagging the plate the cream puffs been on as he went.

Ryou opened the note. It was quite brief, and Bakura blinked from his place, deep within the Ring, using his hikari's eyes to see the wounding words on that tiny scrap of paper.

That was an astonished silence before: $He's gone to _Syria?!! _He turned you down to go to – I'll _kill _him!!$

Ryou…didn't say anything at all. His father had gone to Syria to research more ancient civilisations on New Year's Eve and – something within himself had died again.

_Father… _Ryou could feel tears pricking his eyelids, but he blinked them away, calling yet another waiter across to fetch his bill. He paid, and left the restaurant as soon as he could.

* * *

It was a wet and weary group that was trudging back to the Burrow that afternoon, worn-out but exhilarated from a few hours worth of snowballing. A line of snowmen filled the orchard where they'd been that day, and it was only really hunger that drove the Weasleys – and Mokuba and Yugi – back to the Burrow for food. Only, when they got there, they were met with an annoyed Mrs. Weasley, her gaze zeroing in on Charlie. 

_Oh crap…_

Bill, Fred, George and Ron hurriedly moved on through to the living room, intent on escaping their mother's wrath. Ginny grabbed hold of Yugi and Mokuba and pulled them through as well, leaving Charlie to be pinned down by an irate Mrs. Weasley.

The interrogation began:

"Alright, where is it?"

Charlie rubbed his eyes. "Ah – _mum -"_

Mrs. Weasley was having none of it. "_Where is it?"_

Her son feigned surprise. "What're you talking about? Have you lost something?"

Molly's lips pursed into a thin line. "The _dragon, _Charles Weasley!"

A mask of wounded innocence descended upon her son's face. "_Mum. _I simply don't know what you're-_"_

His mother had brandished an extremely _burnt _looking slipper at him, so obviously chewed in one corner by tiny teeth as well.

Charlie hastily back-pedalled. "-_ah. _Yes, well…" he coughed discreetly, smiling a little nervously, "_that _dragon."

"Where. Is. _It?"_

Charlie pointed rather weakly out the door. "…Kaiba."

"_Fetch him." _To say Molly was annoyed was an understatement. "And the dragon too!"

Charlie fled.

* * *

"_Your Majesty…"_

_Akunamunkano looked up, smiling when he saw his brother and nephew approach. "Akunadin. How fare you? And Seth," the pharaoh's tone was genial as he spoke to the bright-eyed brunette, only ten years of age, "you've grown so tall! And so __**handsome – **__how many hearts are you breaking, you young ruffian?"_

_Seth grinned at hi uncle, ducking his head politely. _

_Akunadin interrupted. "My pharaoh, there's been a problem with the temples…"_

"_What?" Akunamunkano was suddenly worried. "Have they said something about my son?"_

_His brother coughed awkwardly. "Nothing bad, I assure you. In fact, completely the opposite."_

"_**Uncle…" **__Seth glanced up, completely oblivious to the fact his father and the pharaoh were talking. "Where's Atemu?"_

"_Seth-!" Akunadin was about to scold his child, but Akunamunkano interrupted. _

"_Let him be, brother. He means no harm." To the boy: "Atemu's out on the terrace balcony, Seth, with his mother."_

"_Can I-?"_

"_Go on."_

_Seth grinned once more, dashing away to see his little cousin._

_Akunamunkano laughed. "He's a wonderful boy. Now, Akunadin, what about the temples and my son?"_

_The High priest hesitated. "Pharaoh…the Crown Prince's patron deity…"_

"_Yes? Which god favours him?"_

"_Uh…__**all **__of them, sire. But a few of the lesser gods, all the great deities claim ownership of the boy."_

"_**All **__of them?"_

"_All, my liege."_

"_But Atemu cannot be consecrated to them all!" Surprise, frustration and bewilderment all echoed in the monarch's voice._

"_Well, it would be __**different." **__Akunadin mused aloud, then laughed outright at the expression on his elder sibling's face. "I was joking!" He sobered slightly. "No, but really…what are you going to do?"_

_Akunamunkano was still working things through. "All the gods? __**All **__of them? Amun-ra, Isis, Osiris, Anubis, Nut, Geb, Shu, Tefnut, Hapi, Sekhmet, Horus, Hathor, Thoth…?"_

"_Anukis, Tawret, Bastet, Nephthys, Selket, Sobek…the list goes on." The holy man gestured helplessly._

_Quiet, then – "What of Set?"_

_Akunadin baulked. __**"Set?! **__I – but – __**brother, **__you surely cannot wish to consecrate your son to __**Set!"**_

"_No…but what of Set? Did he call for my son's patronage?"_

"_I – we – no-one really thought to __**ask." **__The pharaoh's brother shifted awkwardly. "It is __**Set, **__after all. Who offers their child to a cursed god? But brother, you are pharaoh; if you wish to-"_

"_I will not give my son to Set, Akunadin; be safe in that knowledge." The monarch's tone was quiet._

"_Then who-?"_

_Akunamunkano looked up, out onto the terrace where a chattering Seth was peering at the squeaking bundle that was his younger cousin, Atemu cradled protectively in his mother's arms._

"_I shall ask the gods for a sign."_

"_And if they all reply?"_

"_I will choose the one which I believe will most benefit Egypt."_

"…_And Atemu?"_

"

* * *

It was perfectly quiet in the church, lazy sunbeams shining through stained-glass windows and outlining a kneeling figure in a halo of gold. It was a young man, with hair of virgin white, fresh and pure as the fallen snow. An angel, an observer would have been excused for thinking; he was a beautiful angel praying before the Blessed Mother, with a soul as stainless as the hair that swung around his face. 

Perfect. Pure. Chaste. _Holy._

All the things Ryou Bakura was not.

It _stung._

As said, an observer could have easily mistaken the youth for an angel – but the person would not have looked very hard. On closer inspection it was possible to see past the snowfall of hair that obscured the man's face, at the crystalline tears that slid from beneath coal-dark lashes and glittered in the light on pale, pale cheeks.

_A crying angel?_

What utter grief could cause a being with a heart of purity to weep? For angels, sinless creatures of love and light, can repent no wrongdoing of their own, for no such thing can they ever commit. Was it for the world the angel cried? For the desolation and the suffering and the ever-rising darkness? Such sorrow as would break a thousand souls and tear the world in two?

No…Ryou Bakura cried only for himself.

That was hard enough.

* * *

There was…a lot of yelling in the Weasley house, that afternoon. It stopped for a little while when Mr. Weasley arrived home, but then recommenced with: 

"He brought a _dragon _home, Arthur!! A _dragon!!"_

"Molly, I'm sure Charlie had his reasons-"

"_He still shouldn't have brought home a dragon!!"_

The dragon in question was hiding in Kaiba's arms, unwilling to face the roomful of angry people still bawling away in the kitchen. The rest of the household – save Molly, Arthur and Charlie of course – were in the living room. Everyone was pretty subdued.

It was a bit awkward for the two Kaibas and Yugi to sit in the middle of a family conflict but they bore it well enough – but eventually Bill got up and went to appeal to his mother. His voice was quiet, so it didn't carry through the kitchen door, but Mrs. Weasley finally quietened down. Both Charlie and his father escaped the kitchen with relieved looks on their faces. The cause for the truce was given –

"It's New Year's Eve." Arthur smiled wearily. "We should be celebrating, not arguing."

"Can we eat first?" Ron piped up with the question. There was laughter, but everyone agreed with him.

Half-way through the following meal – it was more of a help-yourself buffet than anything else – there was a knock on the door. Bill went to answer.

"Ryou!"

"Hey…" The albino looked bone-tired.

"Do you want something to eat? There's food on the kitchen table and everyo-"

"No, I'm okay thankyou." An exhausted smile from the white-haired Brit.

"Nonsense, you must be _famished." _Mrs. Weasley looked at the young man doubtfully. "Have you eaten anything since lunch?"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley… I thank you for your concern but I'm fine. May I just go rest now? I'd like to be up for midnight." Ryou didn't even wait for a proper response, already trudging up the stairs to his room.

Yugi frowned at his friend's retreating back. Ryou was never that…_defeated. _It had been such a long, long while since Yugi had seen the albino look so beaten, heard the other's voice sound so _crushed. _It was as if Ryou had just…given up, in every sense of the word.

/Aibou…go after him/

(Already there.)

…

Yugi gently pushed open the door of the room he shared with Ryou, tapping on it quietly. "Hey…"

"Hi." Ryou didn't even look up when the other duelist entered; too busy lying on his side on his bed, staring at a worn photograph in his hands. The room was dark, as neither of them felt in the mood to activate the light spell.

Yugi tentatively sat on the end of his friend's bed, by Ryou's feet. "So. Um…how are you?"

"I am as is to be expected," the albino's voice was soft as ash, "all things considering."

"Aa, I guess you are." His companion fidgeted uncomfortably, twisting his hands in his lap. "Ryou-kun…did things…" He paused. "Did oyaji-Bakura-san do something wrong?"

"I wouldn't know." Ryou's face was hidden by his long hair when he moved, setting the photograph on the table by his bed and sitting up. "He's in Syria."

"Oh." Yugi blinked – and then it clicked. "Oh – _oh. _Oh, _Ryou-"_

"He went to Syria." Ryou was shaking – _trembling. _"He went to _Syria_. Yugi-" here, the poor youth choked, tears dripping down his face suddenly _painfully _obvious. "_Yugi. _Am I such an awful son my own _father _would prefer to spend his New Year working in _Syria _then with me?"

"Ryou…" Yugi wrapped his arms around Ryou, allowing the other hikari to cry into his shoulder.

Ryou's tears went on for a long while. For once, Yugi's mind was empty of all ideas of what to say, and so he simply held Ryou, trying to give comfort to the other man. When the tears stopped…Ryou was asleep, and so Yugi carefully lay down on the bed, pulling the albino with him.

In the darkness of the room, Yugi could just make out the photograph Ryou had been holding early, from its position on the bedside table. The picture was of a smiling family with a mum, dad, girl and boy – the boy was obviously Ryou when he was younger so – that was Ryou's family? The Brit had never mentioned his mother's name but Yugi knew his father's name was James…and his little sister's was Amane. They all looked so happy in the photograph, as if their joy would never end…

Yugi wasn't aware of falling asleep himself, but he must've done at some point for the next thing he could recall was cheering downstairs and cries of 'Happy New Year!'

The amethyst-eyed young man made as if to go downstairs to join the celebrating, but then he remembered Ryou, who was still sleeping peacefully beside him. Yugi bit his lip. He didn't really want to wake his friend – Ryou looked as if he needed the rest, but this was _New Year's Eve…_

"Ryou?" Yugi gently prodded the albino in the side. "Hey, Ryou? Wake up a minute."

"…Hm…?" Sleepy brown eyes blinked up at the History professor. "Somethin' you want, Yugi?" His voice was still muzzy from slumber.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy New Year, Ryou." Yugi smiled. "And Bakura too."

(You too, Yami.) He poked his darker half.

/May this year definitely be better than the last – for both of us. / Yami poked him back.

Ryou smiled up at his friend. "Arigatou, Yugi-kun. Happy New Year…Bakura echoes the sentiment, though he'll probably deny it."

"Yami too."

Ryou raised his hand – in perfect seriousness - in an imaginary toast. "Here's to hoping our yamis aren't so utterly hopeless this year as they were the last."

Yugi copied the gesture. "Here, here!"

…And both of them grinned, as if sharing some deep and meaningful secret. Bakura and Yami merely uttered their traditional token protests (and squawks of outrage) but for once, both of them were smiling too.

* * *

Odion was still out for New Year. 

It was a great disappointment to Marik, who would've wished to wish his adopted brother good luck for the following twelve months…but no. Odion was ill still, and even an ocean-ful of alcohol couldn't ease his brother's troubles.

Troubles, to be fair, that were just as drunk as he was.

Khafril, yet again, was making his mouth go – and doing so publicly. Had Marik been sober, he would've simply flung the other out of the tomb. As it was…

"Khafril!"

"Ah _look, _it's the clan's resident psycho." The named Egyptian spun around to face Marik, drunken sneer plastered on his grubby face. "Come to toss some more big words about, oh Lord and King? _Ooo, _I'm _scared."_

Marik growled. "You _will _be you son of a-"

"_Careful _cousin. You might insult your beloved auntie, and that wouldn't do – would it?" Still that same stupid grin. "Oh, wait. I forgot. You _already _insulted the whole family by dragging your sorry behind back _here _after you rode the family name through the dirt. Oh…and just _what _did you do? _Someone _remind me…ah! I've got it! You tried to _take over the world. _Oh my, how _pathetic. _Especially when you failed. _Pah." _The Egyptian spat on the floor. "You can't even do things _wrong _right."

Marik growled, and made as if to leap at the other, but was stopped by a restraining hand on his shoulder. Ishizu was still sober, and Ishizu was still sane. She had been quiet for so long and…she couldn't let Marik do this.

"Brother, ignore him." The reincarnated priestess' voice was calm. "He isn't worth your time."

Marik, even while drunk, saw sense in his sister's words and turned away but-

"That's right _Khanh." _Khafril was smirking. "Listen to big sister. _She _knows best, after all. How _old _are you? _Six? _I thought men of are age listened only to our _wives _– but then again, you're probably fucking the '_Lady' _so I guess it's all the same to you-"

Khafril never knew what hit him. One moment he was sneering, mocking Marik and Ishizu upright, surrounded by his cronies. The next – he was flat on his back with blood pouring from his nose, curled up in a ball and howling. Marik stood over him, fist bloody and expression vicious.

"Marik!" Ishizu sounded shocked.

Her brother wasn't listening. "I told you _before, _Khafril." Anger flashed in lavender eyes. "Don't you _ever _speak about my sister like that in front of me again!" And the Khanh stormed out of the room, Ishizu following behind him simply out of sheer tact, and their cousin lay on the floor, blood gushing out of what appeared to be a very nastily broken nose.

* * *

Ryou still seemed very subdued when he finally came downstairs later that day (when the sun had finally come up). He was wearing a long, black turtleneck jumper that fell to just above his knees, with faded jeans on beneath. His silvery-white hair was its usual fluffy mass about his face, the Ring a gleam of gold on his chest. In all appearances…he _looked _the same…yet…Yugi could tell, Ryou's spirit was still hurting, and his soul still ached. Ryou was still…_off. _

Bakura, on the other hand, was being his usual brusque self.

That morning's entertainments revolved around – yet again – Rhys, Kaiba and Charlie. Kaiba appeared to have come downstairs early again – or maybe he'd just never went to bed – and accidentally fallen asleep on the couch – well, it _had _to be accidental. (Kaiba would never sleep on the sofa on purpose.) Rhys had gone with the CEO, as usual, and both dragon and duelist were slumbering quietly, Rhys curled up on Kaiba's lap. Charlie, not realising the potential there was for him to lose life and limb, was trying to take back what he still classed as _his _'pet'.

Lucky for him one ancient tomb-robber wasn't in the mood to see a mutilated corpse that morning.

"I may just have to clarify some things for you…" Bakura reached out, grabbing the scruff of Charlie's neck and dragging the (original) Dragon Keeper backwards – _away _from the two asleep on the couch. "_Look." _Tone bordering on amusement, the albino nodded a head at the dozing Seto and accompanying Rhys. "Kaiba. _Dragon_. Kaiba. _Dragon._ Both dangerous when woken, rabid at the best of times. Kaiba, dragon works; Kaiba, _Charlie _dragon doesn't. Kaiba, _Charlie _dragon results in pretty fireworks and pain. Very much so. Are we clear?" The thief released his hold on Charlie. He didn't know why he was helping the idiot mortal, anyway. The dragon itself hated him.

The red-head rubbed his neck where his collar had chafed it, stepping away from the white-haired Brit. "Supposing I _could _make it work."

Bakura rolled his eyes, letting out a long-suffering sigh. "Never in a million years. Trust me, if you value your life, fingers, eardrums, possessions and/or bank account, you'll let sleeping dragons lie." He stretched, heading for the kitchen for breakfast.

Charlie hesitated, then called out. "…What about Kaiba?"

A pair of amused amber eyes glanced at him from under a snowdrift of hair.

"…Who ever said I was talking about _Rhys…?"_

The kitchen door clicked shut behind him.

* * *

Bakura…honestly didn't see why he bothered. He talked off one possible stealer of Rhys' attentions, and then another waltzed into the room he himself was sitting in, little dragon clinging to his shoulder and fond smile on his face. 

_Yami._

Rhys was extremely _particular _in his affections, so it had come as some surprise to the Burrow when the little dragon wholeheartedly accepted Yami Yugi into his privileged group of 'beloved'. The young professor quite literally found himself showered with love and adoration by the glittering lizard – nothing like the blinding devotion shown to _Kaiba _of course, the Puzzle Bearer came nowhere as close as _that _in Rhys' heart.

To Charlie, his first 'saviour', the dragon showed a casual offhandness; Rhys ever-so-carefully _aloof _when facing his liberator. To the rest of the Weasleys was shown delicate deliberation, the small creature only deigning them worthy of his presence in those times his 'beloved' were busy – but to be taken away from his beloved by Charlie? (There was a _reason _Bakura had stopped the red-head less than half an hour ago.) To Bakura…to _Bakura _Rhys showed utter disdain, the dragon blatantly ignoring the thief with a honed skill – much to the albino's annoyance and the others' amusement. Try as Bakura might Rhys forever deemed the thief _beneath _him, and nothing could shake the lizard's opinion. Eventually Bakura had conceded defeat, and took to a distinctive sulk whenever Yami was on the receiving end of Rhys' affections. Kaiba, Bakura could put up with – the man was practically a dragon _anyway – _but not the blasted _pharaoh!_

"Okay, that is _it." _Bakura was pissed off. "Why does every damn animal in this house –_but my snake – _hate me? And like _you?!" _He turned an annoyed glare on Yami, where he had sat himself at the kitchen table. The salamander liked Yami; the owl and cat and _falcon _liked Yami; the Weasley pets liked Yami, the _dragon _liked Yami-!

The pharaoh shrugged as best he could laden down with Rhys against his shoulder. "Maybe it's your magnetic personality. It just _screams _Mr. Popularity."

Bakura growled.

Yami smiled. "Don't be like that…Rhys is really sweet."

"He's a little monster, that's what he is." Bakura's voice was sour.

"Nonsense." Yami cuddled Rhys, the little dragon _hrring _happily in his ear. "Rhys is a perfect little darling."

"To _you _maybe." The thief was definitely sulking now.

And Bakura wasn't the only one annoyed. Mrs. Weasley still hadn't warmed up to a pet dragon living in her house, and was trying her very best to be rid of it.

Over the first few days in January they tried _everything _to part Rhys from Kaiba (the glittering lizard's side-trips to Yami/Yugi were overlooked, for as soon as Rhys had finished being petted by Yami, he was straight back to Kaiba). Treats, coddling, _bribery…_none of it worked. The dragon refused to leave the brunette's side come hell or high water, and after the fifty-third attempt had been tried and failed (and the fifty-third fire had been hastily put-out, Mrs. Weasley much flushed in the face by that point after stamping out another mini-blaze), Molly conceded there was no way to pull the two apart. Rhys, reluctant as she was to accept it, was most definitely _staying, _and nothing she could do or say would change that.

Rhys was jubilant.

* * *

_It was very early when Akunamunkano stepped out into the palace gardens, the baby prince sleeping quietly in his arms, snuggled into soft white cotton. The pharaoh had prayed to the gods all the long night, and it was only when Akunadin alerted him to the imminent approach of the dawn that he had left the palace shrine and fetched his son._

_He was just in time. As Akunamunkano watched, the sun peeped over the horizon, golden rays spilling over the land of Khemet. As if on cue all the birds of Egypt broke into delightful song, and a playful breeze swept across the sands, fresh and cool._

_Egypt's ruler smiled s Atemu stirred in his arms, the Crown Prince letting out a sleepy yawn and cracking open drowsy eyes. Adorable orbs of exotic ruby regarded the god-king, the royal child cooing contentedly at his father, perfectly peaceable. _

_The sun rose higher._

_Out of the desert; seemingly from over the horizon; a dark smudge appeared, cutting through the light of the sun disc in the air and flying towards the palace. Akunamunkano marvelled at the bird's – for it must be a bird – speed, noting the sheer elegance of the creature's flight as it soared on the early morning thermals, the dawn behind it tipping wings with fire._

_It was a wild falcon._

_With a familiar shriek the bird flew into the palace gardens, the sun well-risen by the time it alighted on a nearby tree branch, regarding the king and heir with unwavering eyes of an imperious gold._

_Atemu let out a delighted chuckle, stretching out a chubby fist to the falcon, his crimson eyes alive with rapture at the pretty bird that had so obviously come to see him._

_Golden eyes studied the little prince for a single heartbeat, then the bird suddenly swooped out its tree and into the air again, startling some of the palace pigeons hiding nearby into flight. The falcon dived upon the leader of the flock with a triumphant screech, a burst of grey-white feathers falling like rain down to the uptilted faces of Akunamunkano and Atemu below. _

_It was customary for a falcon to bind its prey and drag it to earth to devour, but the wild bird with golden eyes defied the very rules of nature that bound it. The pigeon was dead, gripped tightly in razor-sharp talons – and the falcon dropped it._

_The carcass fell to the ground at Akunamunkano's feet, warm blood splattering the pharaoh's sandals. Startled, the king would've stepped back, but a warning scream from the bird overhead stopped him. Three times the falcon circled, letting loose with a harsh, warlike shriek on each circle. _

_Three was one of the most magical numbers._

_Akunamunkano had prayed all night that the gods would grant him a sign that they smiled upon his son, and that one of them would be willing to offer the infant prince their divine patronage._

_His prayers had been answered._

_From the dawn itself a messenger had arrived, riding upon his breath. Perhaps it was the god himself who had judged Atemu, his golden eyes watching the prince in his other form. Beautiful, sleek and deadly, the god had left a token of his approval, and had claimed Egypt's heir for his own, calling three times his blessing over the child prince._

* * *

Marik was just…so _tired. _Odion's illness – there was no doubt now it was unnatural. Unnatural usually meant malevolent, yet…nothing else had happened. Odion had simply fallen ill and now lay in his room as if asleep. But it was just too- 

His head hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it _hurt, _and nothing he tried to do would chase the pain away. The doctor had examined him and declared him physically fine, yet still this _pain. _It felt as if his head was gripped in a vice constantly, and the pressure was slowly crushing his skull. He'd gone to bed, in the hope if he rested enough maybe, just maybe, the agony would go away for a few hours, curled up under thick sheets that were refusing to give him any warmth that night. His bones were chilled, his room was dark, and tears leaked from under his closed eyes as much as he tried to stop them.

_Dry your eyes, little bird…_

The Millennium Rod glowed softly from where Marik had left it on his bedside table. He felt the change in light and opened his eyes, noticing how the glow seemed to _enhance _the shadows cloaking the room, rather than chasing them away.

_Hush…there's no need to cry._

Lavender eyes watched the Item suspiciously, low fear rolling around in Marik's gut. The Rod glowing of its own accord was _never _good.

_My little bird, dry your eyes…_

A tanned hand shot out from under sheets to grab the Item, Marik letting out a low hiss as he cradled the Rod to his chest. "_Stop _that."

Ignoring him, the Rod grew brighter, painful light searing sensitive irises. Heat shot along the Item's length, burning Marik's hand. "Ah-!"

_I'll live your life while you dream._

* * *

**1 – **In Arabic-speaking countries, apparently, it's good manners to refer to your fellow man as 'my brother'. I took this as being the same for females, except of course they get called 'my sister'. So when the guard says 'our sisters', he isn't actually talking about a sibling. 

**2 - **Antipodean Opaleye: The Opaleye is a native of New Zealand, though it has been known to migrate to Australia when territory becomes scarce in its native land. Unusually for a dragon, it dwells in valleys rather than mountains. It is of medium size (between two and three tonnes). Perhaps the most beautiful type of dragon; it has iridescent, pearly scales and glittering, multi-coloured, pupil-less eyes, hence its name. This dragon produces a very vivid scarlet flame, though by dragon standards it is not particularly aggressive and will rarely kill unless hungry. Its favourite food is sheep, though it has been known to attack larger prey. A spate of kangaroo killings in the late 1970s were attributed to a male Opaleye ousted from his homeland by a dominant female. Opaleye eggs are pale grey and may be mistaken for fossils by unwary Muggles. _(Information taken from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.)_

**3 – **Parts of Seth's story are taken directly from translations of various versions of _The Contendings of Seth and Horus. _The story about Isis is an actual myth, and a side story to the main myth about Horus. I can't remember where I got the actual first translations from, so I apologise – I wrote this scene a long, long time ago. About a year and a half?

**4 – **Actual tarot card readings I did for Yami and Yugi. I nearly _died _when I saw how accurate they were for this story.

**5 – **They're his favourite food, according to many sources. So, he's eating them. (grins)

**Shadow: **It's official – Ryou stole my jumper. Don't ask me how; all I know is that the big, long, woolly black jumper he's wearing near the middle of this chapter is _mine. _And it's my _favourite _jumper too. Thief. (pouts)

Urgh, the amount I cut from this chapter is astronomical. And _still _this is my longest chapter to date. I _did _actually consider cutting it down into two updates, but I couldn't find a happy half anywhere that satisfied me – and besides, adding another chapter in would muck up my neatly made plot plans. So boo. And as much as I've looked at this bloody chapter, I still don't like it. (sulks)

On the next chapter – I think my chapters are going to start getting shorter again. I class this chapter as being the official half-way point for the story – from here on in, everything's gonna take a downward turn. The next chapter's title is _The Twisted Knight – _think on that one, if you will.


	21. The Twisted Knight

**Shadow: **This chapter is…somewhat overdue. Again. (starts whistling in an attempt for innocence) I'd plead for my life but I do that too often and…yeah, I have my reasons for this chapter's lateness. Some are good, some are bad, and all take too long to explain.

Anyway – I'm rather sad to see this chapter go now, after everything that's gone into it. It's the end of some plot threads, and the beginning of something new…enjoy?

_**Notes:**_

/Blah. / Yami to Yugi

(Blah.) Yugi to Yami

#Blah. # Ryou to Bakura

\Blah. \ Bakura to Ryou - because the dollar symbols aren't working right now.

_'Blah.' _Duel Monster, or some other kinda non-human mythical creature speaking.

_**Glossary:**_

(Japanese)

_Aibou - _partner

_Yami_ - darkness

_Hikari_ - light

_Nii-san_ – big brother

_Yadounishi _– landlord – Bakura's nickname for Ryou

_Mon hitorou no boku _– My other me

_Ano – _um

_Che - _expletive

_Omote – _face/exterior

(Arabic)

_Marhaba – _Greetings/Hello

**Warnings: **

Character death, violence. Blood. Bit of language. Long rambling comment from the authoress at the end with extraordinarily little to do with the actual plot.

* * *

**With a Wave of the Wand**

**Chapter 21: The Twisted Knight**

_Atemu had never really understood the point of all the sphinxes. _

_Sure, they made the entranceway to any temple look perfectly official and quite grand, but it was just plain __**creepy **__walking through the courtyard and up the boulevard to Horus' shrine and feeling a thousand and one pairs of your father's eyes boring into your back. _

_Wearily, Atemu trudged in the very centre of the procession to visit the god. There were only priests in the group – the guards that had accompanied the Crown Prince and four of his guardians from the palace had been forced to wait outside in the outer courtyard, as weapons of violence were forbidden in the holier inner precincts. Anyway…only the most blessed were allowed into the actual presence of the god, so it would be utterly pointless to kick up a fuss and drag the guards in a little way only to have them wait outside only a few chambers inside the temple building. _

_Seth was accompanying Atemu that day, as were Karimu, Shadi and Mahado. (It had been decided Isis should not attend – the girl had been ill with a fever for a few days, and was still recovering.) They were all off to pay tribute to Horus – the god was Atemu's patron, and it was felt the prince should go to His largest temple outside the palace to show proper respect. _

_The sun beat down overhead, and Atemu longed to return to the bathing pool back in one of the previous courtyards simply so he could cool down. The temple priests about him and his four palace companions were droning terribly, and the smoky incense from the braziers some of the holy men were carrying kept blowing back into Atemu's face and causing him to gag and choke. He'd stumbled once, almost blinded by the damned smoke, but Karimu had caught him and lightly set him straight back on his feet before anyone had really noticed or he'd managed to cause any damage. _

_Atemu felt hot, and irritated and wretched. Mahado had tried to cheer him up by pulling some funny faces as they walked along, but the elder boy had had to stop when one of the temple priests had __**glowered **__at him. Atemu's spirits had sunk lower than ever afterwards._

_The distraction, when it came, was almost a relief. _

_It was little more than a distant muffled thud at first, the procession heading for the temple not missing a beat as they went on their way. Atemu and Mahado cocked an ear at the sound, not recognising it, but followed along with the group around them, not halting. _

_And then, someone screamed. _

_The procession shuddered to a halt almost instantly, confused eyes swivelling back to the outer courtyards, where the scream had come from. A roar was rising there: yelling, shouting, and the clanging of metal. It almost sounded like – __**fighting?**_

"_How __**dare **__they?" The High Priest of the temple, and head of the procession, looked infuriated. "This is a holy place! You two," he motioned to two lowly acolytes near the rear, "go inquire to the reasoning behind this outrage. Weapons are not to be drawn in temple grounds for __**any **__reason-"_

"_Your __**Highness!" **__A soldier guard Atemu recognised from the palace burst through into the inner courtyard the procession was in, completely ignoring the dirty looks shot at him by the priests and racing over to Atemu. He bowed, briefly, and in a hurried gasp spoke: "Your Highness, you must get inside the temple at __**once. **__There are -" Another thud sounded behind him from an outer courtyard, much closer than the original. The clanging, screaming roar of noise seemed so much closer, the stamp of feet, and the soldier glanced over his shoulder quickly, before turning back to Atemu. "The temple has been attacked, your Highness, by bandits of some sort."_

"_How did this happen?" Seth demanded._

"_We were all resting, Holiness, as you commanded." The soldier looked fearfully at the brunette. "Commoners entered to pay tribute in the outer courtyard where we rested, and left by the same door. It was a steady trickle, perfectly normal, so we did not find it alarming in any way. But then…two or three of them closed the great entrance door, and when one of the temple priests went over to demand an explanation, the group drew swords from under their cloaks and ran the man through." _

"_How many are there?" Seth was perfectly businesslike, his voice cool. He motioned to Atemu and the boy came to his side instantly, standing silently with dark eyes. _

"_At least three-quarters of the commoners in the outer courtyard that we first saw when we came in were bandits in disguise." The soldier sounded regretful. "We were overrun in an instant; the commander bade us to retreat into an inner courtyard and close the door. I was ordered to come warn his Highness."_

"_Right." A nod. "Gather all the guards into this inner precinct," (Seth ignored the indignant splutter the High Priest gave completely,) "and have them set up defensive lines guarding the temple. Make sure all the doors between there and here are shut."_

"_At once, Holiness." The guard turned and raced away. _

"_Karimu," Seth turned to his fellow companion, "could you summon a monster and send it to the palace for backup? I think we'll need it and-"_

"_**Excuse **_**me." **

_Seth turned, and fixed a withering gaze on the High Priest who'd interrupted him. "Yes, Holiness? How may I be of assistance to you?" _

"_I would have you remember your __**rank, **__boy." A haughty sniff. "This is __**my **__temple, and __**I **__will be the one organising defences here, thank you very much. You have forgotten your place muchly if you think you can just come in here and start ordering people around –"_

"_It is __**you **__who forget your place, High Priest." Seth's tone dripped ice. "I am the son of Pharaoh's brother, and guardian of the Crown Prince. To stall or hinder me in any way in such a situation as this would be regarded as deliberate endangerment of the royal line – and in being so, treason. Need I remind you of the punishment of sedition, Holiness?"_

_The small crowd around the two shifted awkwardly, the silence between them tense. Ringing clashes still echoed from the temple's outer courtyard and it was clear those gathered were eager to be off, further into the temple into a place of safety. Atemu raised his chin when fearful eyes swivelled his way from the surrounding acolytes, standing ground both for his own birthright, and Seth's as well. _

_There was a pause, the High Priest scowling dreadfully. "…Command the priesthood here as you will, Highness – but know that every death that occurs as a result of your commands will be heaped upon your head, and the Winged One and his kin will judge you for it." _

* * *

It had to be just after dawn when Kaiba abruptly awoke. The curtains in the bedroom he shared with Mokuba at the Burrow hadn't been shut properly the night before, and early morning sunlight (still red-orange from the dawn) slid in through the gaps and streaked across the floor.

Pressing his hands to his cheeks Kaiba could still hear the dull thuds echoing from his dreams, the far-off clanging of swords and yells of soldiers. Feelings leftover from before lingered in the forefront of his mind, and it was they that caused Kaiba to slip out from his bed, crossing the room so he could crouch at his still-sleeping brother's side.

Mokuba was curled up, sound asleep, his hair little more than a black mop sticking out from under his duvet. Smiling at the reassuringly familiar scene Kaiba stretched out a hand, brushing some of his little brother's spiky mess off his face and out of his closed eyes.

Though some of his denied fears were alleviated not all of them were completely satisfied, and so Kaiba left his room, leaving Mokuba and Rhys (who slept in the ajar bottom drawer of the dresser beside his bed) and padding near-silently through the Burrow's corridors down to the room whose door was covered in scratches and burns.

There was a crack between the door and jamb, and so Kaiba pushed on it, at once glad that, as rundown as various things in the house were, everything was kept in pristine condition. The hinges made not a single squeak as the door attached to them opened, and so Kaiba was able to look inside without waking either occupant.

The room inside was dim; the curtains here properly closed so only the faintest red rim could be seen where the hung cloth met the sill. Dark blurs slumbered quietly in the beds on opposite ends of the chamber, their bite lost in the soft realms of sleep.

Kaiba watched one figure intently, his heart not settled till for himself he saw the other turn in their sleep with a gentle sigh, snuggling down into a pillow again without waking, hair falling over their cheek. Like Mokuba, Kaiba would've gone to move the strands away but…that wasn't his place. Nor was this really, standing here watching. No-one but Mokuba fell under his protection and jurisdiction.

'_Master, let us.'_

Kaiba twitched, unused to the voice(s) within his head. Had he been anyone else, he would have jumped. -: I beg your pardon? :–

'_If you dare not watch them with your own eyes, use _our _eyes instead.' _His dragon sounded placating, friendly and subservient.

-: And if they should see you? :-

'_If you will it, they would not.'_

-: Go then. :-

'_As you will.'_

There was the softest whisper then, at the back of his mind, the faintest sound of wings taking flight and a quiet lull – a pause in conversation where the speaker moves away a few steps but is still close enough to reach out and touch. A shimmer of light existed in the dim room in front of him where no shimmer ought to be, and rested calmly beside the treasured sleeper.

Put at ease and not entirely willing to admit it, Kaiba closed the scratched door as quietly as he'd opened it and moved back to the room he shared with Mokuba to get dressed.

…

When Yugi awoke later, in that instant before reality focused itself and he became fully conscious, he could've sworn he saw something curled up beside him on his pillow. It glittered brightly at him through his half-closed lashes, and disappeared as soon as his dazed eyes had opened completely. He almost thought he had heard wings…but then, that couldn't be. From the vague pose he'd seen beside him it couldn't have been a bird, and Cleo had sleek _black _fur. So then…it had to be Rhys. On conferring with Mokuba later though, Yugi learned the little dragon had still been sound asleep at the time. Yugi had tried to double-check this with Kaiba, whom Rhys was still so firmly attached to, but the brunette was mysteriously absent – Mokuba said simply the CEO had said in a note he was 'going for a walk'. He'd been gone before Mokuba woke up, and Rhys was still asleep then.

After a time Yugi gave up asking, and eventually forgot about the whole incident altogether.

* * *

It was the day they were due to leave the Burrow and return to Hogwarts.

Ryou had gotten up rather later than everyone else, a little startled to find Yugi – the most notorious of their small group for loving his sleep – awake before him. Apparently the spiky-haired duelist had been hunting for Kaiba about something to do with Rhys – though what the temperamental little dragon had to do with anything was quite beyond the Brit.

And so Ryou had found himself eating his breakfast alone, packing alone, and dodging nimbly the various teenagers that ran past him in the corridor crying about their missing items of clothing, literature and, in the case of Ginny, a purple puffskein. (After Bakura's earlier mishap with the creature both it and its little pink brethren had been moved to the girl's room, whereupon Ginny had promptly fallen in love with the lavender one, and begged her elder twin brothers it as a gift. Fred and George had acquiesced to the request and Ginny had called her new pet 'Persephone' after the Greek myth, the purple colour of the puffskein relating to the purple-ish pomegranate seeds the fated Underworld's Queen had eaten. Inevitably, Ron decided to dub the puffskein 'Po'. When Ginny yelled at him the young man had only shrugged his shoulders, and queried certainly 'Po' was better than his original choice, 'Poo'? (Ginny ceased to argue the case further.))

But now… now, Ryou was sitting on a set of stairs in the Burrow, relishing in the quiet that had fallen over the house. Mrs. Weasley, having got a headache from all the yelling and running about her brood and company had done in the past few hours, had chucked them all outside for a long, bracing walk (thoroughly bundled up, of course) and forbidden them to return for at least an hour.

Sitting on the stairs hadn't really been a conscious decision on Ryou's part; he'd just been moving around so much and just…_sat _there, at the end of it all. Someone came and sat at his side and, turning his head, Ryou caught sight of red hair, brown eyes, and a cheeky grin.

"'Lo." Bill's smile was friendly. "You got sick of hanging around with the rest of the rabble?"

"I tried to keep out of 'the rest of the rabble's way from the start." Ryou gave his own small smile in response. "Much less painful to my eardrums and stress levels."

"I think holidays cause more stress than they're worth, sometimes." Bill leant back on the steps, tucking his arms behind his head and looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "I guess I'm glad to be going back to work…but then, there's the whole 'work' aspect of working I don't like so much."

A nod from his companion. "I agree – though I'm only to take part in a tournament for another month or so."

"Ah…Duel Monsters." Bill glanced Ryou's way again. "You're busy doing some riddles for the next round right now, aren't you? For…February sometime – is that right?"

"Yes, the next round is in February."

"You looking forward to it?"

"I suppose I am." The albino took up Bill's previous activity of looking up at the ceiling. "I should thank you for having us for this holiday."

Bill dismissed the other's thanks with a wave of his hand. "Don't thank me; it's been nice having you all here."

Ryou was persistent. "But what about your poor mother? I fear we've only caused her stress – it can't have been much of a Christmas season for her."

"Nonsense. She's over the moon. Your arrival here was the best Christmas present she got this year – Yugi's especially."

"'_Yugi's'_…?" Chocolate eyes were bewildered. "How…?"

Bill laughed at the Brit's clueless face. "She likes having Harry here so she can mother him, fatten him up and baby him. Yugi's almost identical – he's perfect 'coddling' material. Tragic past, loss of parents at a young age…not to mention he's small, _sweet, _polite, charming and - I quote – 'so _dreadfully _thin.'"

Ryou grinned. "Your mother likes to coddle people?"

"Just certain people, and Yugi falls directly into that category. Mum's made a pet of him; I don't think she'll want to let him go back to Hogwarts." A matching grin stole onto the Curse Breaker's face. "She's 'feeding him up' while she can, Harry as well, not to mention _darling _Mokuba. She'd mother you and Kaiba too, but you've both skilfully evaded her grasp insofar."

Ryou nodded, his eyes sparkling. "They're downstairs now?"

"Yup."

"We should go check on him."

"What, and see mum hasn't coddled him to death?"

* * *

"Yugi dear, you _must _have some more chocolate cake."

"Oh no, really, I _couldn't-"_

"Nonsense." Mrs. Weasley cut him another slice of the cake, and placed it on Yugi's plate. "You've hardly eaten anything." She eyed the young professor critically. "You're so _dreadfully _thin. I'm not sure you eat enough…" They were both in the kitchen; Mrs. Weasley cleaning up with her wand and flicking through a worn recipe book, and Yugi sitting at the kitchen table, being plied with cake at his hostess' insistence.

Yugi protested. "Really, Mrs. Weasley, I assure you – I eat plenty."

"Do you get enough sleep?"

"My bed and I have a wonderful relationship, one which I hope shall never change."

Molly smiled in spite of herself. "Oh…you children are all the same…"

Yugi choked on his cake at the 'children' bit. He coughed, and Mrs. Weasley fetched him a glass of milk to wash it down. When his breathing was normal again, the professor smiled shakily.

(I _knew _I was small, but surely not _that _much! I'm a _child _again now?)

Yami grinned from his place in his soulroom, leaning oh-so-casually on the wall of the corridor that bridged their minds. /Oh, for the innocence of youth… / A teasing glint entered his crimson eyes. /Something I believe all hikaris retain… That could explain the sandbox in your soulroom then aibou, wouldn't it? /

Yugi flushed red. (Shh, you! I _swear _you're responsible to the fact that won't disappear… Anyway, _yes _I'm a hikari – but I'm not a child!)

/Milk and chocolate cake? Isn't that what they give to chil- /

(You are treading a thin line here, mon hitorou no boku.)

Yami smiled. /You know, I'm surprised she hasn't started gushing about your hair yet. /

Almost as if on cue, Molly remarked (cutting yet _another _slice of chocolate cake), "You have lovely hair, Yugi. It's such an unusual mix of colours… How did you get it like that?"

"It's natural."

"It is? The style as well?"

Yugi nodded.

"Doesn't it ever lie flat?"

"No, it just springs up every time I try."

"Hmm…" The red-haired woman poured out some more milk. "Can I have a stab at it later?"

"A…a _stab _at it?" Yugi raised a protective hand to his multi-coloured hair, amethyst eyes horrified.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Yes, a stab at it. You know…as in having a go making it lie flat? It's an expression, dear."

The professor's face cleared of confusion, relief washing over him. "Oh…oh, yes, if you like. But…obviously, I'm returning to Hogwarts today – maybe the next time we meet?"

The woman smiled at him again. "Wonderful. Now," she planted another plateful of cake in front of Yugi, "eat up. Are you sure Hogwarts is feeding you…?"

"Mrs. Weasley, honestly I'm eating!"

There was a chuckle from the kitchen doorway. "Mum." Bill waltzed into the room, casually moving over to stand behind the duelist's chair. "Leave poor Yugi alone. I swear you're going to give him an inferiority complex or something with how you badger him about his eating habits."

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." Ryou nodded politely, and entered the room a little after his red-haired companion-of-the-stairs. The look he shot Yugi out of the corner of his eyes was amused, and not more than a little sympathetic. "Yugi….don't you have some more things to pack before we go this afternoon?"

"No, I think I already -" Yugi halted, suddenly cottoning on to his friend's unwavering, and _pointed, _gaze, "-uh. Um, actually I may still have to – I'll just go check." He stood up suddenly, his chair screeching backwards (- Bill had to step out of the way -), and leaving the room. Smiling, Ryou followed him, nodding once to Mrs. Weasley.

Bill wandered over to help himself to the leftover chocolate cake while his mother was still staring after their guests' backs. "You're gonna miss them, aren't you?"

"Hm?" Molly seemed distracted. "I…what do you think you're doing?" She snatched the plate of cake away before her son could get his fork in. "No snacks before lunch!"

Bill let out a whine. "But you gave _Yugi-!"_

"Yugi's different." His mother put away the dessert, _tch_ing as she re-found where she'd been in her recipe book. "He's a guest."

"So you'd starve your own _son…?"_

"Nonsense. You get plenty to eat."

"I'm the same waist size as Yugi!!"

A disbelieving glance.

"...Approximately!!"

Molly merely raised an eyebrow at her eldest, and turned the page to re-read her notes on making 'authentically scrumptious toad-in-the-hole'.

* * *

That afternoon, pandemonium reigned once more. Everyone seemed to descend upon the Burrow as one gigantic mass, Kaiba returning from his 'walk' only a few minutes earlier than the rest of those staying in the Weasley home, including the family itself.

Ron still hadn't finished packing his trunk and his mother was berating him, while Ginny stood outside and patronised him (having already packed all her things before she'd left that morning). Eventually, Mrs. Weasley turned and snapped at her, and her daughter flounced off in a huff. Everyone kept getting under everyone else's feet, and tempers were rife.

Someone had set the family owls, Errol and Pigwidgeon, loose. Feathers flew everywhere as the hyperactive 'Pig' bothered Cleo one too many times, and at one point Yugi's pet turned around trying to claw the little owl's wings off. Amber flew around hooting loudly, and Hedwig could be heard trying to outdo the other female from her cage in Ron's room.

Rhys seemed to realise something was up – how he could _not _with all the chaos would be a miracle in itself -, clinging to Kaiba with even more force than he usually did. The little dragon's devotion was almost heart-breaking, and Kaiba felt guilty every time the lizard's pleading eyes fixed on him, as if imploring him to stay.

But Kaiba _had _to go back to Hogwarts. As did Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Mokuba, Harry, Ron and Ginny. And Rhys couldn't go with them.

And so, ten minutes before they were due to return by Floo to Hogwarts:

"C'mon Rhys…let go. Nii-san's got to go. _Rhys!" _Mokuba groaned exasperatedly, but Rhys only curled up closer to Kaiba, refusing to budge from inside the brunette's collar. Blue-grey eyes looked at the CEO. "Seto-nii, I don't think we're going to be able to get him to move."

"_Rhys…" _Even Kaiba himself was pleading (though in a much more restrained and dignified manner). He didn't _want _to leave the dragon, but he couldn't take it back to school with him. Dragons were _illegal…_

Rhys let out a small hiccupy sound – a dragon sob – cuddling in further to the brunette's neck. No-one had the heart to remove him except –

"Ra, Kaiba, when I said you were attached to the lizard I never meant for you to take it so _literally." _A grumpy Bakura stalked over to the CEO, deftly uncoiled the sniffling dragon from around the man's neck, and dumped the little creature unceremoniously in a surprised Charlie's hands. "Can we _go _now?"

"Er -" There was a long pause, where no-one knew quite what to say. Rhys struggled vainly in Charlie's arms to get back to Kaiba, but the Keeper restrained him.

Bakura sighed loudly, bending down to grab some of the bags littering the floor and shoving a couple into Kaiba's arms, pushing the CEO towards the fireplace at the same time. "Go, _go!_ You think your little fanclub's gonna be kept back much longer?"

"Hm…" Yugi carefully shouldered his own bag, looking to his rival. "Kaiba-kun, for once I have to agree with Bakura. You should leave – it might make Rhys easier to handle."

"Very well." The brunette shifted his belongings so he had a better grip on them, moving confidently towards the fireplace to leave. On the hearth, he paused, turning to Mrs. Weasley, who was watching the scene with those of her brood that were also due to return to Hogwarts. "It has been most kind of you to have us here, at such work to yourself. You have my thanks." His words were a little stiff, his manner rather cold, but, the moment he'd turned and left amidst Floo's green flames:

"He meant that sincerely." Mokuba smiled at Molly. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley – _really – _for having us." He gave her a short, polite bow before snatching up his own stuff and darting into the fire after his brother.

One by one, those who were leaving said their goodbyes and thanks to those who were being left behind. Bakura, Harry, Ron and Ginny slowly disappeared, taking luggage and pets with them. Yugi was the last to go.

"Mrs. Weasley." He bowed formally to the woman. "You have my deepest thanks for -"

Molly yanked him out of his bow, and into a hug. Pulling back again she held the young – _blushing –_ professor at arm's length, studying him shrewdly. (Bill smirked behind his hand.) "I'm sorry if that was rude, dear, but I just had to do that." She paused, smiling slightly. "You take care of yourself at that school, you hear me?"

"…Ano..." Yugi was still rather flushed. "…I will?"

"Good." Mrs. Weasley ruffled his hair affectionately, messing the spikes so the small male had a tousled look. "You should get going now, don't you think? Your friends will be wondering where you are."

Readily, Yugi escaped the woman's grip, reaching for his belongings – his bag had fallen from his shoulder when Molly pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Weasley, as well as your hospitality during this break." He headed for the fire. "…Ja ne, Bill – see you around." His smile was lost in the rush of green flames.

* * *

"_Seth!" Atemu dug in his heels trying to get back out to the courtyard. "Seth, let __**go **__of me!"_

_His cousin didn't listen, pulling the Crown Prince into the outer sanctum. With a few guards helping the great doors of the temple were dragged shut._

"_**Seth!" **__Atemu didn't like this in the slightest. "My __**friends **__are out there! Let me go fight with them – I am the strongest Shadow-wielder in all Khemet." His crimson eyes were beseeching as he looked to his older guardian and relative. "What use am I in here?"_

"_You are __**safe **__in here." Seth's tone left no room for argument. "That is all that is required of you."_

_Atemu's temper flared. "Well maybe I don't __**care**__ what is required of me!" He tugged at his arm sharply, breaking his older cousin's hold on him and darting away from the priest when the other tried to grab hold of him once more. "I want to help my __**friends, **__Seth! They are __**your **__friends too – do you not care for their lives?"_

"_Of course I care for their lives!" Seth's words were a sharp snap, his blue eyes stormy. "I hate leaving them out there to fight alone – but this is our __**duty, **__Atemu! What do you think all our years of training were for? We are your __**guardians, **__cousin,__first and foremost. Your life above all others, including our own."_

"_But-" The Crown prince trembled, for the first time in his brief life the true purpose of his closest friends' lives sinking in. They lived for him. They lived to serve__him, to advise him, to __**die **__for him. His life above all others… _

_Shaking, Atemu let his eyes trail over the faces of the guards who surrounded him, seeing the servitude there, seeing their willingness to face death to protect their sovereign's child. His gaze moved to Seth, his beloved cousin. Seth, the priest, who would one day be his High Priest, in whose eyes glowed duty, service and love. All these men…all these faces…how could they-? This was too much._

_Atemu choked – he wasn't even __**eleven! **__All these people around him were so much older than him, wiser than him, and yet they – with their own families, own lives and hopes and dreams – would give up everything in a heartbeat for __**him.**_

_Atemu was immensely grateful when Seth bent down on one knee and wrapped him in a warm hug. It was improper, it could almost be classed as blasphemous and Seth had done it so __**publicly-**_

_Something smacked into the door of the temple with a tremendous __**boom. **__Startled the men inside jumped, and Atemu and Seth broke apart. Dust fell from the ceiling and some torches guttered, one or two going out and turning the already dim chamber darker still._

_The door was thumped again, harder this time. Wood splintered, and all but two torches went out. Another smack, and it became clear the barrier was going to give. Seth barked some command or other, and the guards hastily stationed themselves either side of the door, weapons at the ready. Atemu found his hand held once more by his cousin, but didn't mind. His heart was pounding, his mouth was dry and – and –_

_And a giant, skeletal fist punched straight through the door, sending chunks of wood everywhere. The fist was pulled back and a snarling horned skull glowered through the hole in the ruined entrance._

_A pit opened out in the base of Seth's stomach. That was a –_

"_Shadow monster!" A guard yelped, stumbling a few steps back in pure shock. And it was such a __**large **__one, hissing and powerful. Neither Seth nor Atemu had summoned a creature so great, let alone banished one. And there was no Millennium Item anywhere nearby to control the beast. This was bad. __**Very **__bad._

_The skull punched the ailing door once more, and with a groan the wood crumpled and gave completely, blasted apart by the Shadow monster's immense strength. Over the creature's triumphant shriek the clang of metal could be heard, the beginnings of a war-cry. A wave of men streamed through the shattered door, only to smack into line of resolute guards._

_Atemu found himself pushed non-too-ceremoniously behind his older cousin, the priest blocking the prince the view from the invading bandits. "Atemu," the brunette's voice was low, blue eyes never shifting from the great Skull ahead of him, "do not make lives lost today in vain. Do as I bid you. Stay safe."_

_Frightened by the Shadow monster, by the noise and the fighting and by the dark, serious tone in Seth's voice Atemu could only nod, and cling just that little bit tighter to the back of his older cousin's robes._

Bakura's translucent form leaned on the sill of the open window in his and Ryou's room, the tomb-robber's lips pressed into a thin line as his amber gaze swept across the view of the school grounds outside. \Something is not right in this school, hikari. \

* * *

Ryou, carefully unpacking the belongings they'd taken with them to the Weasleys (he refused to let a house-elf do it for them, preferring to do things himself), frowned, pausing in his work to look up at the other. "Whatever do you mean?" His reply was spoken aloud, startling his darker half a little.

"There is a bad feeling here, a darker presence…" Bakura glanced Ryou's way, brow creased in thought. "It's wrong."

"Nonsense." His hikari smiled. # You're being paranoid, yami. Everything looks fine to me. #

"I'm not _wrong _about these things, Ryou." Watchful eyes returned to looking out the window, the cold breeze blowing in and ruffling white bangs. "You should know that by now."

Ryou hesitated. Bakura was right about hardly ever getting it wrong…but it _did _seem rather like paranoia to the hikari. Carefully, he placed a pile of shirts he'd been folding on the room's bed, crossing over to stand beside his other at the window. Below crowds of students flocked into the school, chattering and laughing. "'Kura-kun, look at all the people smiling! Surely if something is so _'wrong' _it would affect them somehow?"

The yami smiled bitterly. "It already _has, _yadounishi dearest. I see their smiling faces, hikari, and I see the smiles fading into scowls, their banter to malicious rumours, their cheery laughter to mocking glee. I see liars and cheats, ill-will and discontent. I see friends turning against one another and a school divided, ready to crumble but for a few pillars…" Amber eyes glinted. \I see _hate_, my hikari, and it seethes and bubbles so. \

#Schools are always like that. # Ryou tried to dismiss the idea. #School rivalries are not uncommon. #

\This is no 'school rivalry', hikari mine – it runs deeper than that… \ Bakura paused, his expression distant. \It is like an apple, smooth and fresh and rosy, that falls from the tree to the ground below. It appears undamaged, so it is placed in the barn with the other apples to keep during the cold season. All winter long the apple is hidden. It festers, grows mouldy and rotten in the dark, spreading its poison to the other, yet untainted, fruit. Come spring the barn is opened, and all the apples are rotten, smelling and foul. All the fruit is spoilt due to that one, fallen apple. Ryou…this…this _wrongness _I feel…it has been here a long, long while, and it is festering. It is old, and it is quite, quite spoilt. Slowly, ever so slowly, it is damaging all the fruit. \

* * *

Kaiba Seto was annoyed. This was not an uncommon occurrence where Kaiba Seto was concerned, as very many things annoyed him. One of the most important things Kaiba _Mokuba _had learned, in growing up, was that if you did not want Kaiba Seto annoyed there were the things You Did Not Mention. These things were great and wide-reaching, and at their peak – generally when Kaiba Seto was most infuriated – the things You Did Not Mention encompassed pretty much _every_thing.

But…as time had passed, Mokuba's big brother learned some temperance. A little patience – not much, mind you, but a little. It was an improvement. And the things You Did Not Mention were reduced somewhat, and became what was commonly referred to by Yugi-tachi and Mokuba as The List.

The List…_varied. _As deadlines loomed for KaibaCorp products it grew longer, shortening only after the new item had been launched and the company's CEO had been reintroduced to the wonder of actual honest-to-god sleep. With a pillow. In a bed. Not a quick nap over a keyboard while the coffee percolator gurgled in the background.

But…The List. In general, it compromised such things as Pegasus, being defeated by Yami or Yugi in a duel, laptops that continuously broke, being defeated by Yami or Yugi in a duel, broken coffee-makers, dripping taps, babbling females, being defeated by Yami or Yugi in a duel, incompetent staff, the mention of magic and –

Had it been mentioned that Seto _hated_ being defeated by Yami or Yugi in a duel? Yes? Well…that was the primary item on The List. The _big _thing You Did Not Mention. _Ever._

But…Kaiba and Yami/Yugi hadn't dueled for a few months now…

Mokuba had to wonder what was irritating his older brother. Seto had been leaning over the desk in his room for the past hour or so, writing on some sheets of paper. Well – it was more like _stabbing _the paper in a fits and bursts of temper, occasionally breaking out into fits of muttering and cursing. Generally though it was the infamous Kaiba eye-twitch – but the poor sheets of paper were still suffering substantial abuse.

"Onii-sama?" The question was tentative, Mokuba standing at the doorway of his brother's room a little nervously. Seto was unpredictable at the best of times, that the brunette was now acting so strangely… "Nii-san, are you feeling alright?"

A pause in the paper-stabbing – _ah, _so there _was _hope for Kaiba Seto's sanity then. "Mokuba?" A vague look.

"Seto." Solidly, Mokuba stood his ground, straightening his posture and meeting bright blue with smoky blue-grey. "Is something bothering you?"

"No." A short reply. "I'm just thinking."

"Obviously." Mokuba couldn't help the faintest traces of sarcasm leaking into his voice – but luckily Seto wasn't really paying enough attention again to rebuke him. Sighing, the teenager took a seat on his brother's bed, determined to wait until his elder sibling's strange mood had worn off.

'_Master…'_

-: Go away, I'm trying to work. :-

'_You are _not _'trying to work'; you're deliberately ignoring us.'_

-: I refuse to indulge voices in my head. :- Kaiba's sheer stubbornness had risen to a head again, along with it a strong sense of denial. Acknowledging three Blue Eyes White Dragons had taken up residence in his mind was somewhat alarming to him at that moment in time, and so with the mindset of the most recalcitrant of mules, Kaiba refused to budge on the matter.

'_High Priest -'_

-: I am _not _a High Priest! I was _never _a High Priest; I never waved that frickin' golden bauble-on-a-stick around; I am do _not _have 'memories of a past life' and I am _not _Egyptian!! :-

'_Oh?' _The voice in his inner mind sounded amused. _'Have you been looking at what you've been writing for the past half hour or so, Kai-imakhu?'_

Coming back to himself, Kaiba stared down at the paper he'd started out that morning trying to write some computer code on for one of his latest programs. The top of the first sheet was fine, filled with neat notes and some binary but everything past that –

Scowling, Kaiba scrunched up every piece of paper in front of him, flinging it under his desk in a fit of pique and storming out of his room, his coat whirling about him, dragons snickering annoyingly in his head. Preoccupied, he completely missed his wide-eyed little brother staring after him.

Mokuba frowned, watching as his elder brother stomped away. Waiting until the brunette had disappeared out the door he dived under the desk, grabbing the scrunched up sheets of paper Seto had tossed aside and smoothing them out on his lap.

Mokuba's frown grew, confusion written across his features.

The paper – five whole sheets of plain, A4-sized paper – was covered, _on both sides, _with rows and rows of flawlessly-drawn hieratic.

* * *

Madame Hooch was an extremely awkward woman to find when you wanted her. There were a thousand _thousand _and one places for her to vanish to inside of Hogwarts – and _that _wasn't even including the exterior grounds. But then…if you _didn't _want to find her (generally when you were a teacher who hadn't handed in a certain amount of paperwork as promised a week beforehand, or you were a student out of bed after dark) the woman was _everywhere _you didn't want her to be.

Yugi, currently, was trying for the former, more impossible action. Having arrived back at Hogwarts he'd come face to face with the chaos that was paperwork, a bunch of forms stuffed in his face by Professor McGonagall. _Some _bright spark up in the Ministry had decided it was best all duelists participating in the tournament got a few, oh-so-_friendly _little forms to fill in to say they'd arrived back at the school safe and sound, and, as a teacher, Yugi got a double-whammy of paperwork – apparently that same bright little spark had decided the hosts of the competition needed to fill in forms saying they'd received all the necessary forms, and then trawl through the piles of health and safety jargon heaped therein.

….If Yugi ever got hold of the little spark he was going to wring the little idiot's _neck…_

Not to mention his headache. His mental barrier against the majority of Hogwarts' foreign magic – the one Yami had forced him to share – was taking a battering again. Having been away from Hogwarts for awhile his own Shadow powers needed time to readapt to the school's natural magical ebb and flow – some peace and quiet would have been fantastic. Sadly, both were to be denied, and so Yugi was feeling a little vicious at the world as he stomped a little heavier than usual down Hogwarts' corridors in the hope of finding Madame Hooch – the lady who Yugi had been told to hand his forms in to.

Eventually – after _three hours searching – _Yugi found her, happily sipping a cup of tea in the staffroom. It was the third time he'd checked that chamber so his temper wasn't the best, but he forcedly shoved away his irritation and concentrated on feeling relieved his hunt was finally over.

"Tea?" apparently Yugi hadn't hidden his irritation well enough, for Madame Hooch was all sympathy towards him from the moment she laid eyes on him. When Yugi pulled a face, she swiftly amended her offer. "Coffee?"

"_Please." _The History professor sank down into a seat with unfeigned gratefulness. With even more appreciation he accepted the mug of steaming ambrosia offered him, taking a sip of the bitter liquid and sighing in bliss.

"…I take it you've been faced with the dreaded forms as well?" At Yugi's wince, Madame Hooch laughed. "I thought so. You finished yours?" A sheaf of papers was tossed her way. Quickly, she flipped through them. "These all seem to be fine…"

"Thank _kami-sama _for that." Yugi burrowed a little deeper into the cushions plumping up his seat, allowing some of the stress of his day to fade away somewhat. "If I have to fill in one more form I'm going to strangle someone."

His companion laughed, picking up her own abandoned tea and taking a sip of it. "What do you think _I _feel like? I'm the poor soul Minerva's getting to file all these." She tapped a fingernail off the paper-sheaf.

Yugi made a sympathetic noise, but offered no verbal consolation – it was a given, as everyone loathed the Ministry's favourite brand of torture - the paperwork of DOOM. Yugi knew his friends would've been hit with a lot of it and he could imagine their expressions. Kaiba would've been fine with it, Ryou too, but people such as Joey and Marik – _hm. _Speaking of the latter blonde, he hadn't seen him yet. "…Would you have happened to see my friend, Marik this year yet? Last name's Ishtar."

"Mr. Ishtar?" Madame Hooch nodded. "Yes, he's back. Arrived the other day. He seemed a little ill if you ask me, something about him felt…_off, _somehow. He wanted to know if you were back yet and I told him no, and he asked me to let you know he wants to see you as soon as possible. He said it was important…" The flying mistress shrugged. "He wouldn't say why."

Yugi frowned, setting down his then nearly-empty cup and leaning forward in his seat. "Do you know if he's in his chambers?"

"Well, I've never seen him _outside _his rooms _– _not even for food."

"He hasn't eaten?" The frown was replaced by an expression of worry, Yugi standing in a sudden rush. "I…I need to go see him. Now. Excuse me…" Distractedly, Yugi left the staffroom, breaking into a loping jog as soon as he'd left the room behind him and entered the corridor. The Hogwarts surroundings passed him a blur, one thing and one thing alone on his mind – _what's wrong with Marik? _It was unlike the Egyptian to be off his food, but the blonde had been a little odd in the old year as well so maybe…maybe there was something wrong with the Clan?

Halfway to Marik's chambers, the preoccupied Yugi found himself quite abruptly within his soul room, Yami having taken control of the body. Surprised, Yugi could only ask: (Yami?)

/Not yet, aibou. /

Even more confused, Yugi sat back in his room, a puzzled frown on his face. Usually Yami _asked _him for control, or provided a reason for taking the body. But…this time he _hadn't _so what was…?

Yami stopped outside the room belonging to Marik, a portrait of a summer garden hanging on the wall in front of him – the door. Acting on a hunch Yami pushed lightly on it, proving his guess to be accurate when it swung aside, revealing the doorway. Their Egyptian friend had left his room open…

The chambers inside were dim, the pharaoh stepping into the gloom, ruby eyes slowly adjusting to the light change as the portrait-door swung closed behind him. "Ma-kun?" The query was directed at the room's bed, where Yami could see a figure sitting in the murk, but was unable to make out any more than that. "You wanted to see us?"

A low laugh. "He's been trying to speak with you for quite some time…"

"'He'?" A low stirring of unease started in Yami's gut, a familiar feeling prickling along his skin, though he couldn't quite place its origin.

"Yes, '_he'." _A sudden swift movement in the shadows, and the pharaoh sensed the other was standing. A cold feeling snaked around the monarch's ankles and, looking down, he saw purple mist curl around slim leather boots.

_The Shadow Realm._

The Shadows brought to him, their master, strength, their darkness, but they also amplified the magic radiating off his partner, letting it swirl about him, choking and blinding, the metallic taste of chaos on his tongue.

_It reeked of madness._

With rising dread, crimson eyes travelled up and across to their companion, their fears confirmed when the Millennium Rod glowed back at them, the golden light cutting harshly across a man's tanned face, illuminating crazed violet orbs which shown almost as brightly as the Item.

Malik smirked, his voice carrying easily through the Shadows to Yami. "_Marhaba, _Pharaoh! Long time no see…"

* * *

A familiar feeling, cold and prickling, crept around Bakura's heart, inching up his spine and touching his mind with its bittersweet, poisonous caress. Insidious, it worked its way through his system, raising his hand to touch the cold windowpane in his room, breath suddenly just a little bit harder to catch.

# Bakura…# Ryou appeared beside him, the Millennium Ring glowing brightly in the face of such sneaking seduction, such rampant magic suddenly coursing along the castle's natural channels as to fill every breath with the sweet reek, to lure any attuned to the changing drifts out to play. #Bakura - # Even Ryou's eyes were smoky with the want for it – he was the Thief King's other half, after all, and if there was one thing Bakura had always desired more of, nearly driven himself to destruction for it was –

_Power._

Power, pure and sweet and deadly was roaming the castle, the watergate opened and the river roaring through the wizards' delicate charms and spells and tainting everything with shrieking Shadow. Shadow, the darkness lurking within a Black Hole, deep and dark and enough to swallow one hole, drive someone mad. Shadow, tinged with that wonderful edge that came from being worked by one who was already _insane –_

"It's not our place." Bakura's hand had long since curled into a claw, his whole body tense as he visibly restrained himself from running out into Hogwarts' corridors and stealing the power source for himself… "It's not our fight."

"How can it not be our fight?" Ryou too was tense, lips pressed tightly together when he wasn't speaking. "They're our friends."

"It's not our fight." Bakura repeated the words, trying to detach himself from that aching _need – _"It's not our cause. Not yet."

His hikari's reply was quiet. "…I thought we were beyond fighting solely for ourselves?"

"We are." Bluntness. "To a degree. But now is not the time to fling ourselves into a pointless scramble – we'd only be getting in the way."

A pause, Ryou catching the touch of prediction in his yami's voice, the lingering words of fate. "…Later?"

A stiff, composed nod. "Later."

* * *

_Atemu wished he could close his eyes and pretend this was all just a bad dream. But he couldn't, oh he __**couldn't. **__The screams of the dying, the shriek of the monster…the nightmares of reality chased him even behind his closed lids, hounding him so that his small heart beat fast, double-fast, and he would've stood shock still in horror had not Seth been dragging at his wrist, pulling him away from those who were trying to kill him. _

_Another pull at his arm and Atemu was yanked sharply to the right, out of the path of a flying chunk of rubble the giant Skull had flung their way. The Crown Prince heard it whistle as it flew past him, striking some poor unfortunate who hadn't been so lucky to get out of the way. Atemu dearly hoped it was one of the brigands who had attacked the temple, but his wish was soon lost as his delicate sandal caught on something on the floor, and he stumbled. _

_Seth moved to catch him but Atemu had already looked down, breath catching in his throat and mind freezing in horror as he looked down into the face of a dead Egyptian clothed in the garb of one of his guards. The man's neck had been torn clean open, sluggish red blood trickling down to stain the floor, some of it smearing on the sandal that had got caught. _

_Bile rose in Atemu's throat and the young royal had the sudden urge to be violently sick, turning aside just in time so as not to dishonour the body of the fallen soldier that had fought for him that day. Atemu retched until nothing came up but acid and air, shuddering when Seth drew him into his chest with one arm, focusing some spell or other over his head with his free hand. _

"_Seth – __**Seth – **__oh how __**could **__they – it's wrong, it's wrong!"_

"_I know." His cousin's voice was calm again, blue eyes not looking down at him – Seth was focusing on the battle, on keeping his smaller charge safe._

"_Why…Seth, __**why..?" **__Atemu was still too shocked to give words to his thoughts, but thankfully his companion seemed to understand the unspoken part of his question._

"_Because there is evil in the world, Atemu." Seth's whole attention, distracted by the plea in the voice of the trembling child in his protection. "And as long as there is evil, there will be death, and pain, and suffering. Evil killed that man." A gentle touch to the prince's cheek, a kind glance from his older cousin to try and quell his shaking. "Think of the old tales, little cousin. Has evil ever completely won?"_

"'_Little cousin'?" A sneering voice interrupted their conversation, Atemu's hands suddenly tightening into fists clutching at the front of Seth's robes when a long blade, gleaming silver, its end sticky red, slid in alongside the smooth skin of the priest's neck, laid against the underside of Seth's jaw. A sneaking brigand had crept up on them while Seth had been distracted… "How sweet." The other had moved closer, foul lips curving upwards into a cruel grin. "The two little royal heirs, curled up together like frightened __**rats."**_

_Atemu shivered, swallowing once. Defiant, he raised his chin, as if to angrily retort, but Seth laid a hand atop his, carefully unplucking smaller fingers from his clothes. Confused the Crown Prince looked to his cousin, seeking explanation, but Seth merely pushed him once, gently, blue eyes as serious as ever his younger companion had seen them. _

"_My prince…__**run."**_

_Obediently, as he had promised, Atemu broke away from his cousin, and ran._

* * *

Milton had got it right in his great work _Paradise Lost _Kaiba decided, for within himself Hell he most _certainly _brought, and from the Hell he could not take one more step than he could take leave of his own body, wherever he roamed. **(1) **Madness lurked within his own mind – he just managed to hide it well (sometimes) -, whether it took the form of a pompous dragon, irritating voice, or a door that out of complete sheer _stubbornness_ refused to open.

At the moment, stealing a few moments of peace in some abandoned room within an abandoned room in the labyrinth some crackpot decided to call a _school, _it was the latter two reflections that were causing Kaiba stress. The dragons had finally taken the hint and flown off somewhere sounding rather aggrieved (– where exactly they'd flown off _to, _Kaiba just didn't really want to either know or think about-), but when they'd left they'd pulled Kaiba 'in' like they'd done the time before, and yet again the brunette was sitting scowling outside an annoyingly _obtuse_ grey-metal door.

"Irritated, _akee?" _In his mind's eye Seto could almost _see _a bed of grass, a lean form casually sprawled out on it with daises scattered on his stomach, absent-mindedly threading the stems together to make a chain.

"It's been a long day." Kaiba wasn't in the mood to argue, least of all with these faceless children's voices.

"The day hasn't even really yet begun…" Splashing in the background, far-away giggling of two others in the water…

"It's been long enough."

"If you say so… Look." For an instant Kaiba truly _saw _the daisy chain held up for his perusal, the flash of white teeth behind in a pleased grin. Tanned, small fingers were stained green at their tips by the juices from the plants, leaves clinging down all one brown arm where skin had pressed against the ground.

Kaiba blinked, and the image was gone. Confused, he laid a hand on the door between himself and the other speaking to him. "How did you…?"

A contented pause, the child no doubt setting his chain back down again, perhaps laying it across his lap. "You opened your eyes."

"…_How?"_

A thinking quiet. "…Someone once told me when you opened your eyes; you only ever saw what you expected to see."

"Who told you that?" Kaiba was curious.

"I…I don't really remember." The child sounded pained. "It was a long, long time ago."

Silence fell for a little while, broken by Kaiba's soft question: "Why won't you ever open the door?"

"I _would, akee_, but I am not such a one as to possess the key."

"Then who owns the key?"

"You do."

"Then where do I keep it?"

Reprimanding: "That's not the right question."

"Oh?"

"Yes, _'oh'."_

"Then what _is _the right question?"

"You've got to ask it, not me."

Kaiba thought silently to himself for a few moments. _He _had the key apparently, but he didn't know where that key was so – "Then how do I find the key?"

Pleased laughter, the sounds of someone clapping their hands together in delight. "You go look for it, of course!" Kaiba groaned, and changed the subject.

He lost track of time, after a while, leaning with his back against the impossible doorway talking with the occupant within. They had spoken of many things, idly talking and getting to know one another better. It was…_peaceful, _oddly enough.

"I'm touched you came to visit me, _akee." _The child-speaker sounded sincere when he spoke, voice firm if topic a little abstract.

"Oh, _please." _Kaiba snorted. "There are two other people there besides you; maybe I came to visit _them."_

"If you came to visit _them, akee, _they would be here." The voice sounded smug. "This is _your _soul, after all." Damn the child.He had a good point, and Kaiba could find no response to counter it. Able only to growl the brunette was forced to endure teasing laughter, about to snarl some insult or other when –

_Gasp. _Choking, and concern saw hands reach up to try and ease pressure around a slim throat. The splashing in the background was still there, but then there was a worried shriek, someone staggering onto land and –

"Onii-sama!" Another child's voice, worried and full of anguish.

What had gone wrong? Only one child – the youngest-sounding – out of three, the other two –

Tears. "They can't _breathe."_

* * *

Mortals had managed to change the smell of death. The Grim Reaper smelled of bitter, pungent antiseptic, of stiff linen and cold metal that gleamed under hospital lights, accompanying the deceased to the beyond with the shrieking of ambulances or the heart monitor's relentless cry. The morgue, with the rows upon rows off filled cases containing nameless remains, the shiny wooden coffins lined up to be buried alongside graves' dark maws in the never-ending march of time. Death's scent had been made clean.

But not chaos…oh, never chaos. Chaos was always, always so very different, but the underlying feel of it was always the same. Always changing, with that acrid bitterness, sweet and delightful, tangy, _sour. _A bite some detested, others _craved. _Madness, lurking as a coat to cloak oneself with, hiding in the crazy violet light of the eyes of whom many referred to simply as 'Malik'.

The yami. The dark one. The one who was completely _insane._

"I banished you." Yami stared the other spirit down coldly, ignoring the swirling Shadows about him, the tendrils that curled up his legs, twined about his chest. They felt…_colder _than usual to him, if that were possible, and darker than before. Their purple was more like black than ever he had seen it before, and that was something new for the Shadows' Master.

A snort from Malik, long arms crossed and a sneer touching the Egyptian's lips. "For the good _that _did." The Shadows crept higher around Yami, seeking some sort of comfort from the one who usually kept them tame, but still they felt different, felt odd. Felt…familiar…but…not in a way that brought back good recollections. There was _something… _"Haven't you ever noticed, _Pharaoh, _things you banish have the tendency to decide to come back and hit at you like a boomerang?"

"That's not…" Yami faltered for a moment, catching just a hint of truth in the question – alright a _lot _of truth, and Yugi's little noises in the affirmative from the Puzzle didn't help much -, but regained his usual brazenness in time to keep face, and scowl at the other yami. "Some people just don't take a hint."

"Yourself being one of them?" Malik was smug, as well as dangerous. "You'd think you'd pick up on the fact you're wanted dead when so many others make it their personal mission."

"Like yours is?"

"_Please, _you're nothing more than an errand on the side to save myself a bit of effort later on." Malik approached, Yami's pride refusing to allow him to step back even though the other man was both taller and broader than he. A sudden swift movement – when had Malik grown so _quick? -_, no time to do anything but take one half-step back in utter surprise,and his hand was about the king's neck, squeezing tightly.

Yami choked, hands flying to his throat in an effort to release the pressure there. It did little good – Malik's grip was firm, his thumb digging squarely into Yami's windpipe and cutting off the pharaoh's vital oxygen supply. The Shadows, his pets usually, withdrew and blanketed the room around them totally, icy cold like the touch of…

_That Realm with Kaiba!! _The Shadows were full of…that _feeling _the Dark Realm had had, the creeping coldness, sliding alongside the Shadows, _tainting _them –

"You see, Pharaoh," Malik's grip tightened about Yami's throat, his smile becoming just a touch more sadistic, "I've had plenty of time to think things through in my 'hibernation', gained a lot of insight from watching the world passively through the eyes of my other half."

Yami bared his teeth in a hiss, scratching at the fingers curled so strongly around his neck. His Puzzle flared with light once, feebly, but the spark guttered and died. "You're nothing more than a malignant _parasite."_

A sneer. "And that makes you…_what? _You're the same as me."

"I am _not! _I work with Yugi, not against -"

"My omote and I are working perfectly in cohesion, Pharaoh."

"Marik would _never-!" _A choked gasp, Malik slamming Yami back into the wall with a smirk, the king's head smacking painfully against stone.

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

_Horus himself could not have caught Atemu in full flight, the Crown Prince fleet of foot by nature, complimenting his small stature. Most in the temple's hall saw only a glittering, multicoloured blur pass them by, hands reaching out to snatch at the boy long after the child had already passed. Only one set of eyes followed Atemu exactly, and they were lost deep in the blackness of their sockets, the darkness of Chaos from which their master had been summoned._

_The Skull. Catching sight of the prince alone it stepped further into the temple, men scattering from where its heavy feet thudded into the stone floor. Atemu could not fail to hear its approach, like the death knell, his face whitening under its usual tan, his feet stopping their mad dash for an instant as he stared at the approaching horror. _

_This Shadow creature was going to kill him, Atemu knew that. It was going to kill him, and devastate Egypt. It was going to kill him, and kill Seth, and leave Khemet heirless and open for war. _

_The Skull advanced._

_Atemu stumbled back a few steps, unable to tear his eyes away from the monster's. His feet led him deeper and deeper into the temple, away from the main battle. Eventually he reached the innermost sanctum, the home of the god, and found himself unable to retreat any further, his back pressed tightly against the stone front of the god Horus. _

_The Skull smirked._

_Atemu was frightened. The Skull was so close to him; he could smell its rotting skin, practically __**taste**__ the foul stench the monster brought with itself upon his tongue. It made him feel ill, and he longed to throw up. He was just a boy…a young __**idiotic **__boy, barely ten years, and this…this __**monster **__was so much bigger than him and his guards were elsewhere fighting bandits and – and __**Seth –**_

"_**Seth!!" **__Atemu yelled for his guardian as he'd been taught to do since a young age, his own fear mingling with worry for his cousin. His shriek went unheard though, drowned out by the fighting. The Skull kept coming, clawed hands reaching out for him and –_

"_**Atemu! **__In the name of Ra – __**move!!" **__Seth's voice._

_The Crown prince followed the brunette's words instinctively, dodging just in time to avoid a particularly nasty swipe from the Skull harassing him. The monster was too large to fit into the inner sanctum, but its arms were long enough to reach for him. Seth was too far away to help him – Atemu could see his cousin now; the young priest was hampered in one of the outside chambers by at least two men, neither of which seemed to be taking the blue-eyed youth's hint and just __**dying. **__So…the monster was Atemu's concern._

_Atemu's temper flared again. This __**stupid **__monster had been summoned up by a bunch of even __**stupider **__men and for __**what? **__To disrupt and to hurt and to __**kill. **__To create useless chaos and ruin peace and he __**hated **__it! It wasn't fair and it wasn't right and –_

"_Go __**away!" **__Atemu's yell was that of a frustrated preteen, annoyed and confused and driven beyond belief. He was frightened and he wanted his father, and he was sick and tired and thought he was going to die. __**"Stop **__following me and just go __**away!"**_

_The Skull…__**paused **__for a moment, gazing at the Crown Prince with something that was almost awe, mingled with clear hesitation. The monster's quiet commanded the attention of most of the men in the hall, Seth's eyes widening when he saw the slight control his cousin held over the Skull._

"_Atemu, command it again!"_

"_I – I – Seth, what shall I __**say?!" **__Atemu's voice was a wail. The Skull was coming back to itself, one long claw reaching for the youngest royal once more._

"_Just tell it to go away again!" Seth finally gave up on his magic blasts, and settled instead on punching one of his assailants solidly in the face. With some satisfaction the brunette watched the man drop like a stone._

"_I – I – __**you." **__Atemu glared down the monster who had been swiping at him. "You –" No deep meaningful name sprang to his mind, and so the crimson-eyed royal went with the first name that entered his head. "Summoned Skull." Something entered his voice then, some divine authority leaking into the voice of a pre-adolescent. Horus-the-child spoke, and his voice was everything befitting of the one who would grow up to become the True King, his iron will prevalent at even such a tender age._

_Though…the words themselves could do with a bit of work…_

"_I name you Summoned Skull – now __**leave us all ALONE!!"**_

_The Summoned Skull jarred to a halt, clawed hands falling. There were cries of dismay from the brigands when what looked like purple strands appeared from nowhere and wrapped around the monster, digging into the bones and widening, turning into bars. Slowly, the Skull faded away into purple mist._

_Atemu stared. He'd done it. He'd __**actually **__done it. He, Atemu, Crown Prince of Egypt, boy of thirty seasons, had banished a powerful Shadow creature single-handedly, without the use of a Millennium Item. Elation bubbled in Atemu's stomach, a giddy smile erupting on his lips as he span –_

"_**ATEMU!!"**_

_White-hot pain tore through his abdomen, cold metal driving clean through him and out the other side to slam into the statue of the god. Dully, Atemu glanced down at the sword that held him pinned to the stone deity, following the limb attached to the blade up…up to the leering face of one of the bandits who had first started the attack._

"_Your __**Highness." **__The man's lips drew back in a mocking sneer as he spoke, even as he wrenched free the sword driven through the prince's lower half, tearing more of Atemu's flesh as it went._

_Atemu slid to the floor almost immediately, whimpering. Gods, he hurt so __**much! **__Fiery hot pain radiated from his wound, his whole body screaming in agony while blood_

_**- red as his own eyes –**_

_ran down his limbs, ruing the linen he wore and forming a pool_

_**- of tears oh no no no no no no **_**no –**

_that spread about him on the floor. Atemu could only gasp, each breath harder to take than the last, and his vision was dimming_

_**- dark dark dark he didn't like the dark **_**please **_**stop this –**_

_but he could hear someone shrieking his name_

_**-**_** Seth –**

_again and again and again and __**again**__ and –_

_**Seth it **_**hurts.**

_Atemu blacked out._

* * *

The Millennium Puzzle hanging on its chain around the neck of Yami flashed angrily in the face of the one assaulting its Bearer, the metal's golden glow flaring brightly, and almost reaching out to _lunge –_

The darkness roiled, swarmed, swept across to engulf the Puzzle in black, and the Item's light

died a cold, quick death for the second time that day. Crimson eyes widened, astonished that such a thing could happen, fingers for an instant pausing the scratching at Malik's wrist, lost in surprise. Malik's smirk was smug and mocking, and rage flashed through Yami at the sight of it. The pharaoh arched his body, trying to draw in more breath. _"What have you done?" _His words were a hiss through his teeth. It took great power to alter the natural state of the Shadow Realm, more so than any Yami himself possessed, and he was the _Master_ of the Shadows.

"It was already that way." Malik saw the angry disbelief present on his companion's face and shrugged. "I'm merely taking advantage of it. The Items won't work properly in the Shadow Realm anymore; in some patches of the Realm they don't work altogether." The insane smirk was back, one tanned hand tapping at the Puzzle between them. "As you've just found out." Yami let out another sound, furious, swiping at the hand _daring _to touch his Item, but Malik had already moved his limb away, laughing at the other spirit. "Quite pathetic without your Item, aren't you, pharaoh?" Malik's fingers tightened even further on Yami's neck, digging his nails into the king's soft throat until the skin broke and blood bubbled up. Yami was struggling not to wince, his eyes watering, the skin around the orbs reddening with pent-up tears.

"Cry if you want to;" Malik whispered insidiously, smirking, "it would be quite amusing to see the 'great pharaoh' whimpering piteously like the dog he is before he dies -" increased pressure, the breath leaving Yami's lips as little more than a wheeze, "or would you prefer to end your days like some tired dog too old to do anything but dream of how soon it will die?" Malik lifted his hand, raising his captive up off the ground, holding him inches off of the floor by the throat alone. "Now -"

The air _tightened_ around them, contracting, the briefest flicker of surprise flashing through eyes of mad violet, the thrum of wingbeats in the air as the Shadows thickened to cover the approach of…_what?_

Malik frowned, the Shadows slightly parting. "It would appear we have a guest…"

A deadly snarl from the darkness, wickedly sharp teeth bare and glistening behind Malik's shoulder, ice eyes colder than arctic frost fixed and glowering upon the deranged spirit. Every hair rose on the nape of Yami's neck, small streaks of lightning prickling between his fingertips, sparks dancing across his lips, the surface of his skin. Lights danced before his eyes – whether it was the crackling threads of lightning or oxygen deprivation he didn't quite know –

"_Let him _go." Dark, chilling tones, frost-laced with sharpened icicles dripping from the demanded terms. Yami couldn't see who it was who had spoken but the voice was familiar…

"And if I don't?" Malik glanced back over his shoulder with a smug smirk.

A dragon _roared._

Hot air more dry and burning than any furnace's fire blasted over Yami, whipping the moisture from his body in an instant, his skin searing, reddening, _blistering _under the intense heat. He felt Malik's grip around his throat loosen in shock, himself drop to the ground, knees impacting painfully with the hard floor. Instinctively his body curled in upon itself, hands pressed to his skull in a futile effort to block out the unceasing, deafening roaring that shook their surroundings, the splitting thunder that felt as if it would rend his head in two with its furious raging, the agonising pain. It went on and on and _on… _

The silence afterwards was as loud as the noise.

In the thunderous quiet, there was the sound of footsteps. A hand hesitantly touched Yami's forehead, brushing back the mussed fringe.

"D-don't." Yami extended a hand shakily, his head ringing too much for him to think straight. "I – I would not -"

"My apologies, my pharaoh." Gentle fingers curled around Yami's wrist, a tall figure crouching down at his side. "I forget what it is to be on the receiving end of a dragon's temper." Carefully, the other helped Yami to straighten out, uncurl. "Your pain was not my intention."

"S-Seto?" Blearily Yami blinked at the brunette, his head still aching horribly, his throat and chest burning with pain. His skin was still sore with blisters in some places, the ground an agony to lie upon, but Yami had not the strength to stand. A direct attack in the Shadow Realm -

"My liege." 'Seto' looked different. His eyes were wider, _bluer, _his words tinged with some forgotten inflection that stirred dusty memories in Yami's mind. "I regret my deck is devoid of magic cards to heal else -"

"Side-deck." The battered king murmured quietly.

"What?" His companion looked confused.

"My side-deck." Yami explained wearily. "In my deck holster. Around my waist." As Kaiba carefully moved to pull the deck out, fanning the cards – "…Seto?" The brunette looked down at him, expression lost somewhere between worry and confusion. Yami reached up with one hand, brushing his cheek, searching his suddenly alien eyes. "…Where _are _you?"

"My pharaoh, I -" The aquamarine gaze abruptly slid aside, a green Magic card moved into Yami's view: _Dian Keto the Cure Master. _"I can use this."

_That wasn't what you were going to say… _Yami sighed, closing his eyes and nodding. "Yes. Where's…what happened to Malik?" The young king _felt _rather than saw the Magic card activated, light warmth bathing his form and soothing his hurt.

"I don't know." 'Seto's' voice was neutral. "I saw my Dragon's blast _hit _him – but he vanished after that…"

"I suppose it's too much to assume he's completely gone then…" Yami winced as magic coursed through seared nerves, brief pain flaring like pinpricks across his skin as blisters receded, vanished, skin healing and growing anew over burned flesh. It probably wouldn't be able to do much about bruising though… "And _you," _a thoughtful pause, slight glance between half-closed lashes, "you are -"

"I am Kaiba Seto."

"And Kaiba Seto is feeling not quite himself at this present moment in time – correct?"

Contemplative, serious silence before an answer, careful hands checking _Dian Keto _had done her work while their master thought: "…Some might say Kaiba Seto felt never _more _himself than at this present time."

Yami smiled dryly, feeling the magic ebb within himself, its work done. He sat up, thankful of the steadying grip that moved immediately to his shoulders. "And I'd generally be inclined to _agree_ with them but – and I can't believe I'm saying this – I'm beginning to miss the usual sarcasm."

"But – in such a mindset he is – I am – _hopeless; _how-?"

"He's getting there." Slowly, Yami stood, pleased to note _Dian Keto _had cured _all _his aches and pains – even the ones not inflicted by Dragon. They'd probably come back later though – the priest was not a healer by nature. The pharaoh smiled at his doubtful cousin, reassuring. "Slowly, I'll admit, but he's _getting there. _And…that is what counts, is it not?"

"Soon…he and I…?"

"You said it before," leaning into a _hug _of all things, Seth/Seto's arms wrapping around him more out of ancient habit than ought else, "you _are _Kaiba Seto. And Seto is you."

"Hn…" nose buried in spiky hair and, just for a short, short while – blessed _peace. _And then, the body stiffened, forced itself to relax for a few moments but unfailingly stiffened again –

"Mouto-_baka_ – are you going to let _go _of me anytime soon?" More familiar dry tones, and Yami knew if he looked up blue irises would be back to their ordinary crystal shade. "I'd like the use of my limbs sometimes today."

_Well, _thought Yami to himself, smiling ruefully as he stepped back and opened the link with Yugi in his mind once more so his hikari's frantic babble could pass through, _it was good while it lasted._

* * *

By nature, many assumed Marik Ishtar was a loud, _bright_ creature. Always smiling, laughing, joking…the platinum blonde took very little seriously, and could find some spark of humour in most situations. His friends and associates he loved to torment with his glib, often rapier, wit, and he dressed and acted flamboyantly, elegantly, pulling off honed stupidity and trickery with great aplomb. He was admired for his good lucks, for his intelligence and skills, and no-one in a million years outside of Marik's close circle of family and friends would ever assume that anything could possibly ever actually _trouble _the Egyptian, and Marik preferred it that way.

Marik was scared.

He had heard the expression to 'let your anger take over', but never before had the expression been so useful, so perfect to describe the situation – had another human being in the history of Man ever lost himself to anger the same way he, Marik Ishtar, had? Such anger that was bubbling, seething, detached from himself, another _personality –_

His lightness, his humour…did it all stem from the fact all his darkness had been poured away into the creation of new, shadowed life? Was he incapable of hatred because all his hatred was _Malik…? _A person could only hate so much…

Perhaps Khafril had been right, back in Egypt. Perhaps Marik really _was _a coward, a desecrator, someone not fit to look at, speak to or even speak _of _someone as light and untainted as Yugi Mouto, vessel to the Pharaoh's golden soul.

Marik was scared.

He wrapped his arms around himself, deep within his broken soul, and silently pleaded for the silver tears to stop trailing down his cheeks. He was an adult, and yet so easily reduced to the state of being like a child…must all his life by formed of blood and pain?

The space around him was dark, velvet Shadows, Malik's soul stronger and deeper and twisting like thorns around the few ribbons of light that were left. Biting, cruel and deep, a cage of barbs snaring Marik and locking him within himself, a passenger within his own body, unable to see, unable to speak, unable to act…._powerless. _

Marik was scared.

Malik was running rampant in the world outside – there was no _telling _what the other was doing to Marik's friends, to Hogwarts, to the _world…_ Marik certainly couldn't _stop _him, caged so neatly within his own mind, Malik's twisted _affections _– if one could call them that – making sure Marik was never alone – how could one been alone with another's mind curled around yours like a second skin, dark and disgusting and poisonous enough to Marik feel _sick…_? Malik was free to do what the hell he liked.

Marik was scared. Whether he was scared more for himself or his friends, he had no idea.

* * *

Ryou pressed his forehead to the cold glass of the windowpane in his room, trying to soothe a rising headache that pounded away at his temples. "Bakura…" he spoke to the entity within his Ring, the spirit of the thief having stolen away to….to do whatever he did in his locked soulroom within the Item. "Bakura, why do these things always happen to us…?"

A stirring within the Ring, the grinding of a great stone door pushed slightly aside. \...Who is _'us', _yadounishi? \

"You, and I, and Yugi, and Yami, Marik, Joey, Kaiba…our friends. Why us?"

A thoughtful pause. \I could speak of destiny, Ryou, and fate – but that is not what you wish to hear, is it? \

"No."

\Then I can give you no answer. \ The Ring flashed once, golden-bright, and Bakura stood beside his other half, part-solid, laying his head on his hikari's shoulder. "Some of us are just cursed with misfortune…" Both of them could feel the Shadows streaking about Hogwarts, the Darkness and what acted within it. The flare of the Puzzle's power, an answering dragon's roar. "The gods decree we are born to give the lives of others purpose."

Ryou swallowed, his head throbbing. "Do the gods _also_ decree that that purpose is more important than our _own _lives?"

"I don't know."

Tears now, pricking at his eyelids, hot and uncomfortable. The itching feeling of the magic in the school he daren't touch, the situation he could only join in after conclusion. The _question – _he daren't voice it aloud –

#Yami, is Marik going to die? #

There was no answer. Bakura remained silent, a heavy, breathing weight against Ryou's shoulder.

* * *

_The world was made of fire._

_Atemu stumbled and ran as baying jackals snapped at his heels, gleaming teeth overrunning with spittle and foam. Howls chased him through hellish night, roaring, leaping flames that burst from nowhere and seared his skin his only light. Geysers spat and belched great clouds of burning mist, and the cruelly glittering stones of the heated sands below tore the skin from Atemu's knees and arms when he stumbled and fell. It felt as if the jaws of the Underworld had opened and swallowed the young prince whole, the demons that lurked in the darkness hounding him, needling him, allowing the child no rest, no safety, no sanctuary or home. _

_Occasionally warped whispers slid past his ears, garbled half-sentences that snatched at his attention and mocked him with their vague familiarity to – to __**what? **__He couldn't quite recall, too busy running, running –_

"…_not long…"_

"…_to be protecting him!"_

"_The monster -"_

_But still the demons kept up, always a few leaps behind him. Everything was blood, and pain, and fire._

"…_my boy, my boy, my __**only**__ boy…"_

"…_are the gods themselves against us?"_

"…_blessed child…"_

"…_what use is __**blessing **__if he's __**dead?!"**_

_The landscape stretched on ahead, unrelenting. The snarls of the jackals were louder – had they neared to him, or was he slowing? Atemu just felt so, __**so **__tired…_

_A light on the horizon, golden-white, soft and – familiar – and – _

"_Atemu…"_

_He ran for the light, the dawn of the darkness, and the demons __**shrieked **__behind him, gibbering displeasure, anger and hate –_

"…_I'm sorry, I'm __**sorry -"**_

"…_Atemu…"_

"…_will 'temu be alright?"_

"_Shh, Mana, let the royal family be -"_

_Into the light, into the first rays streaking across the sand, into the soft cooling breeze of the morning. Hope, and a __**yelp **__as something struck the jackals behind, yips as the demons sped away, thankfully __**away –**_

_Arms swept around Atemu, golden and light and gentle, and the Crown Prince buried his face in a comforting chest, small fingers clutching at the soft, soft feathers beneath his hands –_

_Someone said something soothing to him but Atemu lost the words, gentle tones breaking over him like the Nile River lapping at its banks. Ancient, familiar, __**safe. **_

_Crimson eyes cracked open, clouded with the last traces of a fading fever, and met worried, repentant blue, azure irises red around the edges from…__**crying…?**_

"…_Seth…?" Atemu's voice was croaky when he spoke, husky from disuse. Heads snapped up around the room Atemu was lying in bed in, but he paid them no heed, concentrating on his cousin. "Seth, what's wrong…?"_

_The priest looked up at him, wonder suddenly touching the young man's expression. "Atemu, you're – you're –" words failed the brunette._

"_Why have you been crying?" The Crown Prince insisted._

_Seth raised a hand slowly, using it to push down the thin covers that covered Atemu from chest down, splaying fingers across rough linen bandages around the boy's stomach. "…Doesn't it hurt?"_

_Atemu's mind froze as he stared at the bandages, at Seth's solemn gaze, at his father's expression just behind the priest, at his uncle's face, just beside his father. At the servants and physicians all around his bed, at the simultaneously worried and relieved gazes of Mahado, Isis and Mana all peeping in through the slightly open door to his room._

_His voice was small. "…Have I been sick very long?"_

* * *

They stared each other down in the courtyard, the school clock above them time ticking onwards. Through the glass face a blonde figure watched, worried, luggage piled at his feet, but none on the ground noticed him, focused on themselves and each other.

Malik. Yami. Kaiba. A triangle of sorts, the latter two ranged on one side while Malik stood facing them, the insane spirit clearly the worse for the wear after being subjected to the Blue Eyes' White Lightning.

Shadows pooled and stained the ground around them, blank tendrils twining with the climbing plants growing on the school face and blanketing the stone, covering windows and blocking the sight of anyone glancing out. It was a good thing most of the students had yet to return from their holiday… No Shadow thought to cover the clock.

Malik had chosen the ground. Already at a disadvantage due to being the only one left physically injured the spirit had been determined not to let an opportunity pass him by – deciding the ground upon which he was to meet his opponents gave him just that _little _bit of an edge. But then there was the problem of _Kaiba –_

Malik hadn't counted on a second adversary. None of his plans factored in one glaring, blue-eyed brunette, his assumptions that the CEO would try to stay as far as physically possible from anything Shadow magic-related apparently incorrect. Everyone else knew to mind their business, but Kaiba Seto just _had _to be awkward, even if –

Back in the tainted Shadows, after the light of the Puzzle died, the air had been _alive._ Everything had been throbbing, dancing, swirling and churning with sheer, _awesome _power. Kaiba Seto had always had the flare of magic within him; the flames that fanned themselves into a great fire whenever he leapt to protect his loved ones, but…back in the Shadows, Kaiba's strength had been a _furnace. _Roaring, shrieking, hissing, _burning, _greedily reaching up and snatching awe out of minds and mouths –

Something _new _had been entered into Kaiba Seto's equation.

Violet eyes studied Kaiba's tall form, a sneer curling across Malik's lips. _There was always something of the priest in you, _watching how the other leaned towards the proud pharaoh, ever-protective, _and yet it took you until _now _to find him?_

In a one-on-one battle designed for two there wasn't room for one more, especially when the spare wheel could so dangerously tip the carefully-set scales pre-arranged before the match. And so, when the Shadows rose again and arced over Yami's and Malik's heads Kaiba found himself cut off, a bubble of darkness sealing the two spirits from his sight and aid. He himself was locked within a Shadow-pool of his own, and from the murky Realm around him distant shrieks echoed, proclaiming he was not alone.

_Here be monsters…_

Scuttling, _crawling _things moved in the Shadows, high-pitched laughter trailing after blurs of gloom that prowled in ever-narrowing circles. Kaiba was the epicentre of their circle, all the slime scraped from the bottom of the Shadow Realm drawing near. The brunette knew such denizens of the Realm never had any good purposes in mind, so blue eyes were wary as they scanned the darkness for movement.

When a decomposing hyena slunk from the murk – some card Kaiba didn't recognise – Kaiba automatically took a step back from it, his dragons letting out a warning growl at the back of his mind, low rumbling thunder that warmed his insides in the inky icy black.

'_Master…'_

-: Wait. :-

'_For what? You to be attacked and mauled? Master -'_

-: I said _wait. _:-

Reluctantly, the dragons lowered themselves into cautious reticence.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure why, but even kitted out in his traditional Christmas jumper from Mrs. Weasley, a pair of fingerless gloves and a scarf he was still freezing cold. It...wasn't the same sort of cold as he was usually accustomed to, this one felt more…_internal, _curling around his insides, spreading like a dark fog through his veins. Even sitting directly beside the fire in Gryffindor common room did little to dispel the chill. But if it wasn't the usual type of cold disturbing Harry then what-?

Since huddling under a blanket in the tower did little good Harry had taken to pacing the corridors of the school, the strange coldness within him making his steps brisk, footfalls echoing off of bare stone. His usual route took him to the out-of-the-way places, to the unused classrooms, the dusty far-off corridors rarely visited by any but the most antisocial of Hogwarts' ghosts. Ron, loud and lazy, _hated _Harry's little bouts of solitude and generally let his friend run off and do his own thing for however long Harry felt being on his lonesome – Harry took advantage of the peace to sort through his own thoughts, and puzzle out whatever vexed him at particular times.

With a sigh Harry wrapped his arms around himself, trying to coax some warmth back into his body. Walking down a particularly sorry-looking hallway Harry paused to glance out of a nearby window, wiping off some of the grime on the surface…and frowning when very little happened as a result. There was something coating the windows making looking out difficult – and the problem appeared to be on the _outside _rather than within. Fiddling with the latch Harry tried to open the window by pushing out, but some resistance (and perhaps a fair share of rust) stuck the movement after a few centimetres.

Harry's frown grew. Just _what _was going on…? He tried to peer out of the small crack he'd made between window and ledge, but only moving blobs of darkness met his view and – hadn't it still been _frosty _outside? Where had all the clinging, sparkling white-and-blue ice gone? It was too dark outside for this time of day…

"Harry Potter?" Harry nearly _died _when a hand laid itself on his shoulder, the boy letting out a very unmanly yelp and spinning around to face his assaulter.

"Ry – Mr. Bakura!" Harry's heart was still pounding wildly, a loud staccato beat against the inside of the teen's ribcage, his back pressed tightly against the wall as if trying to get as far away as possible from a potential attack.

Ryou Bakura tilted his head to one side, gaze sweeping across the boy in front of him thoughtfully. "…My apologies; I appear to have startled you." The lavender jumper he wore emphasised the strange tints in the albino's hair, the shadows that draped themselves about him, slipping under the snowfall fringe, between folds of cloth.

Heat flooded Harry's cheeks, teenage embarrassment at being caught unawares. Had he been his cousin Dudley he would've either been wildly protesting that he'd only been being kind and had _known _the older male was sneaking up on him and had pretended not to notice, or declaring Ryou Bakura had ninja powers of some sort and therefore couldn't be entirely human. Since Harry was most definitely not his cousin (he was a lot thinner still, for starts), all he did was go red and sputter token social niceties. "Well, yes – you did – but – I mean, I wasn't paying attention so – I really should -"

"It's rather odd being back in the castle after being at the Burrow, isn't it?" The question was cordial, bright almost. "I was just properly getting used to the place and – _wham; _the holidays were over." Ryou glanced around the corridor they were in with a vague air of curiosity. "This place is new all over again, and so I explore despite the chill. Yourself?"

"Cold and bored." Harry wrapped his arms around himself again, feeling oddly defensive all of a sudden. "I felt antsy just sitting around doing nothing, and others were getting kind of crabby in the common room." A shrug. "I came for a walk."

"Everyone seems to be a little irritable today."

Another shrug. "Maybe it's something in the air."

"Maybe it is." A neutral reply, Ryou's face and tone devoid of inflection or any particular expression. Almost as if the other _knew _something but – "Perhaps you should return to your common room, Harry, stop yourself catching cold."

"And leave you by yourself to get ill alone…?"

Ryou smiled politely. "I'm rather resistant to illness."

"Still -"

"I really think it would be best for you to go to your common room, where it is warm." Ryou's tone was firm, the suggestion a steely command hidden behind a sugar-coated expression. "Yugi would never forgive me if his student and charge got sick!! You wouldn't want to worry your teacher and mentor, would you Harry?"

"No." Harry just stopped himself from scowling, aware of the vague feeling of manipulation at work. "I wouldn't." But why would Ryou Bakura want him gone so much? "I'll go back to the common room then." He stomped away, expressing his distaste in every childish step, not even bothering with a goodbye.

He headed in the common room's direction until he was out of sight of the older male, and was quite sure he wasn't being followed. Then he changed direction, and headed for the front entrance.

* * *

They stared at one another, glared, backs straight, hands fisted, eyes as cold and hard as flint. Yami Yugi, Yami Malik, _Darkness. _

"Going to fight me properly this time, Pharaoh?" Malik's taunt rang clear and loud. "Or are you just going to do a pretty light show for me again before getting your poor, dear, _delicate _little head hurt again so you end up little more than a comatose corpse?" The jab had been pre-emptive – by sheer instinct Yami's hand had slid to rest possessively on the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, about to call upon his powers but –

"You say these…tainted Shadows don't like the Items? _Fine_," Yami carefully lifted the chain about his neck, holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hands, "I shan't use mine. I don't need to, where you're concerned."

Malik seemed amused. "Pride comes before a fall, Pharaoh."

Yami's jaw tightened. "Then you're in for an awfully long trip."

"And how exactly will you call your monsters, now you have no Puzzle around your neck?"

"I have no need to call them." Yami stood proudly, every inch a king. "They're already here."

His enemy scoffed, but sure enough from the gloom a familiar purple-clad figure stepped, a staff of jade green clutched in one hand as he took up a defensive stance before his king.

"Madman," the Dark Magician's eyes were narrowed beneath his hood, expression fierce, "your lunacy ends here."

Malik ignored the monster, looking over the creature to Yami behind it. "…Locked up in darkness for so long…I'd say we're _both_ a little mad – wouldn't you?"

* * *

He watched through the clock face, one hand pressed to the pane as the great hands outside swept onwards, unhindered by the Shadows in the courtyard. He watched, blonde fringe falling into his eyes, as the darkness swept aside for him to look into it, into the two spheres where Kaiba and Yugi each fought against their respective foes.

His feet felt as if they were locked into place, his legs as if they were made from stone. The Shadows' trick, to hold one in place while those that one cared for were in peril…

Malik was already weak – the deranged spirit looked like it was only sheer willpower keeping him on his feet, tanned skin covered with painful-looking streaks of red and black – burns. He swayed as he stood, and summoned up creatures best he could without the aid of the Millennium Rod – the watcher had no idea why neither Malik or Yami were using their Items to call up assistance, but at least if neither were using the things their match was relatively fair? And relatively fair was good, as it meant the Dark Magician actually had a chance of getting his attacks in, and Yami was slowly – oh so _slowly _– whittling his opponent down –

Kaiba side-stepped all attacks sent his way, long limbs as graceful as ever as he avoided the snapping jaws of the Shadow monsters that were after his blood. Though not a single blow touched him the brunette was beginning to look a little worse for wear, not out of breath exactly, but most definitely somewhat queasy, his face taking on a greenish tinge. Something…something was beginning to affect him and Kaiba picked up on the fact himself, expression darkening as he suddenly reached an agreement within himself and his body began to glow white, luminous agonising white –

_Now._

Malik yelled out in anger when a blast from the Dark Magician struck home, the mad spirit staggering back a few steps just as the Shadows screamed when a bolt of lightning cut through them like a knife. The blast streamed from the jaws of the immense white dragon that had burst from the nothing in Kaiba's shadow, wild rage unleashed. The Shadow monsters that had previously been attacking the she-dragon's master fled, scurried away as the spheres dividing Priest from Pharaoh were brutally ripped apart by light.

Malik found himself facing two masters, two monsters, and a whole hell of a lot of righteous fury. The line of the Unnamed King never _had _been very good at controlling their temper.

In the jaws of the Blue Eyes White Dragon energy grew, crackled, matching the glow from the staff of the Dark Magician. The light built and built and Malik turned, looking for some way to stop it, somewhere to run, but there was nowhere available, nothing.

When the light was blindingly painful a pale hand laid itself on the shoulder of the one watching in the clock tower, Joey twisting to serious eyes of amber-brown, fluid and shifting. _Bakura Ryou. _One and both, impossible to distinguish and impossible to deny.

The albino's calm voice. "You don't want to see this."

"I do -"

"You're not ready to see it." Solemn gaze, liquid pools that shone with the light growing outside, the fury of Egypt, and the light within, the thief's own glittering core. "Somewhere in your heart you still want to believe in childhood dreams and naivety, that Mouto Yugi is still that too-bright little boy who befriended you back in high school. You even dream of Kaiba Seto's rare smile, of the years where he's thawed and become what you would call 'human'." The…. _Change of Heart_ raisedtheir hand, touching Joey's cheek lightly, sadly. "If you stand here and watch it will be the death of all your dreams. The old sayings hold true, Joey: _ignorance is bliss."_

"I can't just -"

"You can and you _will." _Bakura's voice now, in particular, but the softness in his expression was Ryou's. "If you don't you'll never be able to look your friends in the eye ever again."

"But…" Joey was still protesting, "if I leave…everything will be fine?"

"Everything will be as it should be," Bakura Ryou assured him, _which isn't always exactly the same thing. I'm sorry, Joey; I'm so, so sorry._

"Okay then." Joey carefully didn't look back. He allowed Ryou to help him with his luggage, the two young men moving away, away, _away, _from the painfully bright glass, chasing their long shadows across the floor. Neither of them looked back, not even when the light moved and struck its target, not even when everything whistled and roared as the explosion sent the Shadows sweeping out with the winds across the school.

Neither of them noticed the black-haired teenager walk out of the school's front entrance just in time to be hit by the fallout of the Shadows' escape.

* * *

It was amazing how some people clung to life even though by the laws of physics, of nature, they should have long since been annihilated, should have long since been dead. It was amazing how resilient some souls were, how unwilling some people were to face the end, the absence of life. It was amazing, and it was grudgingly admitted Malik was amazing, for after two direct attacks in the Shadow Realm by some of the most powerful creatures that resided there he was still alive, still breathing, even if it was only just.

By silent agreement it was accepted between Kaiba and Yami that the latter would be the one to speak to the injured spirit. It was more process of elimination than anything else; Kaiba simply _refused _to go near Malik, and so Yami was left the job. Slivers of aquamarine guardedly watched the pharaoh from a distance though, millennia-old protectiveness unable to easily die.

Yami approached his fallen foe quietly, studying Malik's battered and bloody body when he arrived with something akin to pity shining faintly in his softened eyes. "You…are still so very much a child, aren't you? You have existed scarce thirteen years, and not reached adulthood within yourself." The Millennium Puzzle gleamed around the man's neck – it was home once more.

"Age…is _nothing _where power is concerned." The crazed other half of Marik's voice was raspy – and yet so quiet; it was hardly there at all.

"And yet it is your power that seems to curse you." Yami's tone was still gentle. "You have not the reason to wield it wisely, nor the graciousness I would hope in a future ally." Gracefully, unstoppably, Yami bent down to slide the Millennium Rod from Malik's grasp, the younger spirit hissing, truing to snatch it back, but to no avail. "You can't be trusted with power yet."

"You called me mad before," Malik's words were spitting, derogatory, "but of the two of us you seem the most deluded, pharaoh, to think one day I would _ever_ side with you. I'd rather _die_ than be forced to listen to your self-righteous words. Kill me! Kill me, or I swear to all the gods above I'll come back and kill you."

"I don't kill children."

"Then what are you going to do? Play one of your games and drive me to _insanity?" _Malik's laughter was a shriek, a painful-sounding caw that span crazily around in delirious madness. "I'm already there!"

It was definitely pity in Yami's expression. "I'm going to leave you here, and hope you grow wiser with age."

"What-?" Sudden horror in lavender eyes desiring death. Death, not hated _mercy-! _"No!"

"_Yes." _Judgement passed, the god's voice announcing fate. Pharaoh, thy will be done.

Malik screamed his protests as the other turned and walked away, cursed, vowed revenge, but Yami kept resolutely walking, not looking back. Reaching Kaiba both of them left and Malik was left alone, bleeding, in the darkness, wishing the other had just killed him. Cursing Yami, cursing Kaiba, vowing as soon as he could –

But, ah, that would be such a long, long time away. Wounds healed slowly amongst the Shadows, and the deranged Malik was left, unable to move, with nothing but his bitterness and his thoughts.

Ages past.

* * *

Yami sincerely doubted nearly tripping over your own student was something that would not go down well with the British Board of Education, be the Board magical or not. Yami also doubted that the student being unconscious to start with would be something he as a teacher would be lauded for, and so it was with some panic he tried getting through to the comatose teenager before him that lay sprawled out on the steps of the front entrance to Hogwarts.

Kaiba watched from the side, expression twisted in a frown. He still looked a little green around the gills from before, but was still thinking straight. "Shall I go fetch the school nurse?"

"Don't," Yami shook his head, "if the boy's out like a light because of some effect from our stint in the Shadows then…Madame Pomfrey will do more harm than good for him."

"Very well, then -"

Yami wasn't listening, talking to his student. "Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter, can you hear me?"

Harry remained unconscious, white and pale, one hand still pressed tightly to his forehead.

"Harry!" Yami shook the boy, but there was still no response. Placing his hand over Harry's heart Yami felt the reassuring beat there – _well, at least he's not dead… _"Harry! _Harry? _Harry, speak to me!"

Still no response. Carefully, Yami pulled his student's hand away from his forehead, trying to feel the temperature of the teenager's brow, but the action only revealed the vivid red of Harry's scar, the scarlet lightning-bolt that was practically pulsing with -

Despite himself, Yami was drawn to the shape, almost wonderingly tracing a tanned finger down the lightning-shaped mark, feeling magic crackle at his touch. The pharaoh had heard some of the rumours about Harry's history, and they were all linked to his scar, to this strange mark that seared the tip of Yami's finger, and when he placed his open palm across it –

"_Ow!_" Yami leapt back from the teenager, cradling his hand.

(Yami…?) Though having been deliberately locked away most of the day by his other half – and not at all pleased about that, thank you very much – Yugi was just as concerned as ever as he appeared, translucent, beside his darker half, Yami's jolt of surprise echoing all the way down through their joined spirit to the corridor between their souls. Curious, Yugi watched as Kaiba darted in and snatched Yami's coddled hand, the CEO ignoring the other's insistence he was 'fine' and examining the raised, white skin on the teacher's palm.

The raised, white skin that was a perfect mimicry of the matching scar on Harry Potter's forehead.

Blue eyes narrowed in exasperation, in warning. "_Mouto…" _Kaiba very obviously dearly wanted to know what in the name of _God _was going on. Yami wished very dearly he had some explanation he could give him.

Harry groaned suddenly, stirring, and the time for explanations flew quite merrily out of the window. "Harry," Yami smiled, ignoring the pain in his hand, relieved his student appeared to be alright.

Green eyes opened, a little bleary, another soft groan escaping the teenager's lips. Shadows still ran rampant in his blood from the fallout before, unfocused jade fixing on ruby only to slip away and meet amethyst. Crimson and lavender. Two sets of eyes? Two faces, almost identical – could be twins except for the eyes… "Professor…?" He was looking at Yugi. Yugi, who should be invisible to all but an Item Bearer.

/Aibou, he can see you! / Purple eyes widened and Yugi disappeared quickly, his soulroom door slamming shut. Yami withdrew, and green eyes finally focused.

"What…?"

"How are you?" The professor forced a smile. "You gave me quite a shock there."

"I saw…" Harry rubbed his eyes. "I saw…"

"What? What did you see?"

"I don't know…" Harry blinked. What was wrong with him? Everything looked different…

Kaiba interrupted. "Mouto, you should escort Mr. Potter back to his common room, now that you've ascertained he's alright."

"And you?" Yami carefully helped his still somewhat-bewildered student back up onto his feet. He still had no idea what had happened to Harry… "What will you do?"

"I need to send off some emails, and then I'll meet you outside the Great Hall." The brunette's tone brooked no argument.

"Oh?" A raised eyebrow.

"Just _be there."_

"Very well." Yami cautiously escorted his student away, mindful of the other's wooziness.

* * *

_He stumbled his ways through the days after his waking, cosseted by everyone and all. At no time could the Crown Prince find total peace, chased after to have his bandages changed, his wound checked, his clothes changed into something lighter so he could __**breathe**_. _Everyone checked he ate enough, drank enough, sat under the shade but still got enough sunshine. Everyone checked he got enough sleep but didn't sleep __**too**_ _much; everyone checked he got enough exercise but didn't exhaust himself. _

_Atemu hated it. A little mothering was wonderful but the people were treating him like he was a fragile piece of pottery, wrapping him up in so many layers for protection he was slowly being smothered to death by sheer boredom alone. He couldn't do anything without someone protesting it wasn't good for his health, and though his wound still pained him it didn't mean he couldn't do __**anything**_. _Complaining to Seth – who was just as bad with all the coddling as everyone else, but at least he had the grace to try and be a little more discreet about it -, Atemu asked why the people were making such an extraordinary amount of fuss._

_His cousin only smiled, tucking a put-out golden bang behind the smaller boy's ear. "It's because you're precious," the priest said by way of explanation, "and they love you."_

"_But why?"_

"_Sometimes people just don't need a why," Seth felt small fingers twine with his own, "they just __**do**_. _Now come – it's time to change your bandages."_

_Atemu grimaced. _

* * *

If Kaiba thought about it later, he would've remembered going to his room, he would've remembered opening his laptop, and he would've remembered sending off the emails as he'd told Yami he'd do. He would've _not, _however, remembered returning back down the way he'd came, parting the Shadows with an ease foreign to his modern mindset, and stalking over to the injured Yami Malik still lying there in the darkness.

The last thing Kaiba Seto would ever remember about Yami Malik was Yami leaving him in the Shadows, still very much alive.

It wasn't _quite _Kaiba Seto who glared down then at the mad spirit at his feet.

"Back for more, priest?" Lavender eyes cracked open, Malik's bitterness glittering there alongside his lunacy. "Or are you here just to taunt?"

'Seto' didn't answer the question, his lip curling at the one beneath him in every way. "…He looks upon you and sees a child." It was not specified who 'he' was, but they both already knew anyway.

"And _you, _priest?" Malik's voice was liquid, full of the gurgling blood in his throat. "When you look upon me, what do you see?"

"I?" Slow, sure steps, the billowing of blue and white robes – the trench coat millennia away now, in terms of vision - as the taller figure knelt at the other's side, scarlet seeping across the 'floor' to touch the pristine cleanliness of cloth and skin. Blue eyes were smoky, shadowed by thick locks that artfully fell over them. "I see an enemy powerful enough to be an actual threat, physically strong enough to act out any whim, and more than mentally capable of holding a heated debate…" A dry, faintly derisive smile touched the brunette's lips. "In nought but age are you a child -"

"-And so you will not treat me as one." Malik said, laughing wetly.

"And so I will not treat you as one." His companion repeated. "Atemu…is a strange one. He knows as well as I that as soon as you are free of this place you will seek your revenge on him – you are a creature born of madness and hate, I have been informed." Seth glanced about him. "There is nothing here that could possibly change either attribute, and yet Atemu still insists you be spared due to your youth. You, who are formed from rage against him, will always hate him…and still he shows you mercy, and lets such a hazard as you continue on." Blue eyes seemed to soften and harden at the same time, so Malik found himself staring into deep pools rimmed with ice. "My cousin is a much more caring soul than I. He lets you live knowing that when you return he will surely die…" A quiet pause. "I can't let that happen."

"What a caring soul you are!" Malik laughed, mocking the other. "What a caring _killer_. Two birds you'd slay with your one stone, priest, you know that? The blood of two souls staining your pretty hands, and murder doesn't wash off so quick."

The disgust on the other's face grew. "You who hate mercy…plead for mercy now? _Hypocrite."_

"I want no mercy from you. I want you to realise what you've done when you've done it, and I want you to _feel _it dirtying your soul forever after." A crooked smile. "You may be a little mixed-up in your head right now, priest, but sooner or later both set of eyes in that skull of yours are going to flicker open and see each other properly for the first time and _my!_ What a discussion I'm sure you'll have! You and yourself have so much in common."

"Be silent."

"And now you'd command me? I take no orders from you!!"

"No, you don't." Seth was still kneeling at the other's side, ignoring the blood staining his robes, ignoring the burned smell that hung around the charred Malik. He ignored everything, even the other's struggles when he cupped a hand and covered the spirit's nose and mouth, steady as the other struggled, fought, but was just too weak to stop the other. Though people may long for death it is a very brave person that can stare directly into death's maw without fighting, and Malik, deluded, insane, ill-fated Yami Malik, was no different.

Seth didn't remove his hand until a good few minutes after the other had stopped moving. Eventually he got to his feet, wiping his palm on his robes to remove the cloying blood still attached to it, not looking back as he left the Shadows. Kaiba would remember none of what had happened. Ever.

There was silence in that part Shadow Realm for a good while. There was silence, and then from the darkness stepped a familiar figure, the trinket around his throat gleaming brightly as he stepped lightly and crouched down at the corpse's side. "Poor fool…" Pale hands brushed aside charred golden hair, fingers combing through the spikes and returning them to the waterfall fringe. "We need to get you to bed, hm?"

The Shadows moved in, curled around the two, and took them from sight. And then that part of the Shadow Realm was not only silent, but empty too.

* * *

"I hate you."

"I know you do."

"I can't believe you dragged me to the infirmary. How old do you think I am, to need escorting to see the nurse?"

Kaiba's lips quirked, his smile lazy as he looked down the furious glare Yami was shooting his way from his perch on one of the infirmary's beds that Madame Pomfrey had dumped him on before bustling off to do some…matronly thing. "Do you want the mental age, the spiritual age, the physical age, or the age you're acting right about now?"

"Sod off, Kaiba."

"You've been in Britain too long, Mouto; you're picking up the slang."

Yami scowled at him. "Why did you drag me here? I feel _fine."_

"Glittery magical sparkles are all well and good as a temporary relief, Mouto, but they wear off eventually." ('Glittery magical sparkles'? _Dian Keto _would be insulted.) "And judging by the state you were in after my dragon hit you, the healing should be wearing off pretty shortly."

"…You remember that?" The query was gentle, vaguely hopeful. If Kaiba remembered the healing then –

"Remember what? I recall my Blue Eyes and that…card thing and then you were attached to me like a limpet for a good while but – why?" Blue eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion. "Is there a reason I shouldn't remember that?"

Yami sighed, shaking his head. So…Kaiba remembered some of it, but the truth was blurred. "It doesn't matter – _ah!" _It felt like his throat was on fire. Yami began coughing; leaning heavily on his knees as he suddenly ached _everywhere. _His neck, his poor, poor _neck –_

"I _told_ you you needed to see the matron," Kaiba remarked off-hand. In-between agonising coughing, Yami glowered at the smug bastard, wishing him nought but ill, but the effect was rather lost as his eyes had gone all squinty and were leaking moisture around the edges, wreaking his kohl.

To this Madame Pomfrey returned, offering Yami a glass of water, and she waited patiently by until the glass was drained and the teacher was sitting quietly. Then, she set about examining Yami's neck.

Kaiba bit his lip as Madame Pomfrey pulled down the collar of Yami's shirt. Thick, angry finger-marks were obvious on the soft tan of the professor's throat, the edges of which that were already beginning to purple.

Madame Pomfrey tutted. "Something or someone certainly had a good attempt at strangling _you." _She eyed Yami critically. "I'd like to know _what, _please."

"It -" Yami's voice was hoarse, bruised from the attempted strangling, "it was a cursed artefact – a chest. I was going to use it in class, but I must have opened it wrong, or something. These…_hands _leapt out and tried to kill me. Kaiba-kun was passing by and saw my problem…and _che, _my throat hurts."

"It would do." The matron bustled away, returning with a vial filled with blue liquid and a small tub of what had to be ointment. "You're a very lucky man, professor Mouto." She poured out the liquid in the vial into the glass that had previously held water, handing it to Yami. "Drink this, and apply the ointment on your neck twice a day." She brandished the tub before depositing it on the seat beside her patient. "It'll help with the bruising and relieve some pain. Oh – leave off wearing your collars and chokers for a few days too – alright?"

"Thank you Madame." Yami took both the glass and tub.

"Don't you 'thank you Madame' me!" Pomfrey put her hand on her hips. "You just see you stay out of my infirmary for the rest of the year and I'll be satisfied. No more injuries!"

Yami laughed, and then winced, rubbing his neck. "I'll do my best, Madame."

"And _you." _The matron turned to Kaiba. "See you look after this young man, here. Wherever he goes, trouble seems to follow – you see you keep him out of it!"

The corners of Kaiba's lips twitched upwards in the beginnings of what could've been a smile. "I'll do my best as well, Madame."

"I need to go write out a letter to Professor Sprout about gathering some herbs from the greenhouses," the woman nodded her head to both young men, "see _he_," a nod in particular to Yami, "has his medicine administered, alright?"

"Yes Madame." Both duelists chorused the reply, both feeling suddenly ten years younger than they actually were in the face of the matronly scolding. The moment Madame Pomfrey was out of sight they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Kaiba set about unscrewing the tub of ointment. Yami frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"What I was _told, _for a change." The brunette sniffed the balm a little doubtfully, before smirking. "Mouto, I hope you realise you're going to go around smelling of strawberries when you've got this on?"

Yami snatched it from his grasp. "Oh, shut up."

Kaiba snatched it back, still smirking. "No." He made a little twirling motion with his free hand. "Now turn around so I can put this on you."

"What/ _No!" _Colour flared in the pharaoh's cheeks. "I can do it myself!"

"Now you're just being stubborn." Kaiba moved to the other side of the bed, grabbing the other's collar when Yami made as if to wriggle around and out of the way.

Yami of course choked, and winced when the cloth dug into his neck. "Bastard, let go!"

"_Language, _Mouto."

"You're not my _mother_, Kaiba!"

"Ah, just drink your medicine and hold still." Long fingers descended on the nape of Yami's neck again, spreading the cool ointment in slow, gentle circles. Rather sulkily Yami held still. Kaiba had been right – the balm really did smell of strawberries, drat it. "I don't want you complaining of a sore throat during our duel."

"What duel?"

"The next round of the tournament is next month, Mouto." Yami could _feel _Kaiba smirking. "Did you forget about it? I hope not – I plan on seeing you there."

"That's assuming we both get through the series of riddles in time." Yami sipped some of his medicine, delicious coolness sliding down his throat. "I might not make it to round two."

"That would be rather a blow for the King of Games." Kaiba slid his hands around to the side of Yami's throat, carefully applying more balm. "You'd drop in the ranks by at _least _sixteen places."

The other grimaced. "You know, you're annoying even when you're _trying _to be helpful."

Another smirk from his rival. "It's part of my charm."

* * *

Elsewhere, more healing was going on, the usual gentle Ryou scowling rather formidably as he tended to the unconscious man on the bed before him, various Shadow creature's summoned from the healer's deck doing their best to keep out of the albino's way and yet still do their jobs. Outwardly, Ryou was silent as he worked. Inwardly, he was sending streams of angry, hurt curses along to the other soul that resides within the Millennium Ring.

Bakura was actually quite glad the curses weren't aimed at _him _specifically.

# I still don't see why they had to - #

\ What else could they have done, yadounishi? You saw how Malik was; he had to be disposed of once and for all. Mercy doesn't work on madmen. \

# But…but _Yugi! _I could never see Yugi - #

\ Could you see Yami? \

# …Yugi wouldn't have let him. #

\ No? Not even when you saw those marks on Yami's throat? Yugi is as fiercely possessive of his other half as Yami is Yugi – or did you forget that, omote mine? \

# …I… #

\ Set your heart at rest, anyway. Yami and Yugi were the ones who would've let him lie. \

#Then who-? #

\ You don't need to know. \

Pensively, Ryou bit his lip, sitting back on his heels as he regarded the injured one before him. Marik's breathing was still rather shallow, his skin still a deep red even after all the magical healing cards Ryou had called upon for aid. Most of the burns had gone, however, the skin healed over. It was lucky Malik had chosen to confront Yami in the Shadow Realm – had it been in the everyday world, when Malik's soul had died Marik's would've undoubtedly gone with it. As it was it had been Malik's soul that had perished and the body he'd shared with his lighter side that had taken such a grievous battering. Marik, locked away within the damaged shell, was alright. He'd be in pain for quite a few days, but…he was alive.

# The injuries were excessive. # Ryou was still unappeased. # There was no need for injury to be given out to this degree. #

\ Yadounishi, did you _completely _miss the fact Malik was out there to kill everyone? \ Bakura frowned, voice a little harsher than before. \ I'd say a bit of grievous bodily harm is quite good going, considering the stakes. \

# This is our _friend _you're talking about! \  
\ And he's still _alive, _so what are you complaining about?! \

# How could Yugi and Yami hurt him so much?! How _could _they?! Aren't the Marik's friends too?! They – they - #

\ They've done it before. \

# _Exactly!! _Have they _no _sense of – of _right, _of friendship of – of - # Ryou knelt properly on the floor, and put his head in his hands. Simply: # I trusted them. #

\ It's their job. \

# Bullshit it is. #

Bakura's words were sombre, reciting testaments from long past. The law, the way the world used to and had to be. Fate, steady, unavoidable and unrelenting as the death knell. \ Pharaoh's job is to deal Justice, yadounishi, to put what Should Be where it should be, and to put what _Shouldn't _firmly out of the picture. The dead he puts to rest; the wandering he leads home… Pharaoh connects the Heavens and the Earth, and brings Order to the world. Thus is the duty of a god. \

# I thought you hated him? #

\ Shut up hikari; I'm being serious. \

# For a change. #

\ Ryou! \

# Alright, _alright…_I'm listening. # Deep breaths, Ryou schooling his face into a perfect blank as he dismissed the cards who'd fulfilled their duty. He checked Marik's injuries again, pleased to note a minute, but still quite significant – improvement.

\ Pharaoh brings Order, laying the dead to rest. _We, _on the other hand…look at our deck, yadounishi. \

# We bring the dead to life? #

\ ...Something like that, anyway. Most of our magic is based in Chaos rather than Order – but actual necromancy's a _bitch, _hikari, remember that. Reanimated corpses aren't all they're cracked up to be in the movies. \

Despite himself, the faintest thread of a wry smile touched Ryou's expression. # I don't _want _to know, do I? #

\ No. \

# Good…carry on? #

\ ...Pharaoh deals with Order; we do Chaos. Pharaoh rights the wrongs; we do clean-up duty. Or…we make the wrongs ourselves – that's always amusing - \ Bakura shot his other a knavish grin.

# _Bakura! _# Ryou scolded, but his smile was truer now, more honest.

\ Life is not life without Chaos, yadounishi mine. Chaos is what makes us bloom and grow, flourish and die. Order just gets all the publicity because its initiates have the annoying tendency to save the world a whole heck of a lot more. \

"…I don't believe you sometimes." Ryou spoke aloud to the room, shaking his head ruefully. Bakura had taken his temper and utterly diffused it, turning it into a vaguely amused exasperation. It…was useless yelling at the world for being the way it was, and it was useless yelling at Yami and Yugi for doing the best they could in a bad situation. At last Marik was still alive; he had to be thankful for what was left that was _good._

\Well, you should, \ Bakura never had been one for letting someone else have the parting word. \ You've known me long enough. \

Ryou snorted, and set about making sure his injured friend was made comfortable.

* * *

Yugi glanced up when the door to his soulroom creaked open, a familiar head peering around the edge. "May I come in?"

Yugi nodded, but his brow creased slightly in the beginnings of a frown. Yami usually just knocked and walked straight in; if he actually stopped and asked for permission first it meant he had something serious to talk about, and it was something serious relating to _Yugi. _If it were a Yami issue they would've went to Yami's soulroom; if it were a general issue it would've been conducted in either soulroom, but without the queer formality –

"Is something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked the question from under his lashes, deciding to try and assert control over the situation before Yami inevitably tried to wheedle whatever he wanted out of Yugi. Yugi had a vague idea what the other wanted, he could see it in the troubled concern in the other's eyes, the vague steel that was keeping the pharaoh put. This was a _serious _serious discussion. "Aside from your throat, I mean?" He rose from where he'd been sitting on the room's bed, walking over to his other to gently touch the skin at the other's neck, his tone full of concern. "You should let me take care of some of the pain."

"No, it's alright." Yami shot a tired smile at his other half. "I've the ointment from Madame Pomfrey – it really does help."

"It makes you smell nice too." Yugi's grin was cheeky, delighting in the indignant expression that flashed across Yami's face. He affected an upper-class tone: "_Strawberries, _darling, it's what all the young ladies are wearing -" The purple-eyed man eeped when Yami dived for him, dodging out of the way, laughing. "Come, mon hitorou no boku, don't sulk so. You'll have all the young men after you -" Another _eep, _Yugi attempting to dodge again but getting caught, losing his balance, and both Puzzle Bearers tumbling to the floor, tussling there and attempting to tickle one another until they both rolled over onto their backs, panting, exhausted from their play.

Yami rolled back over onto his side once his breath had returned, face fond as he looked at his other, ruffling hair so similar to his own. "Mon baka no ore, don't you know our reputations are intertwined? If I'm strawberry-boy, so are you."

"Yeah," another grin from Yugi, "but at least I don't have to face _Bakura _with a straight face smelling of summer fruit."

"Gah," Yami buried his face in the carpet.

Yugi continued cheerily in the same sort of vein, thinking his darker half sufficiently distracted. "And I'm sure if you can still bicker with Kaiba-kun things can't be all that bad, can they?"

"Well, about that actually -" Yami twisted again, his crimson eyes suddenly alert, focused, the laughter that had been in them previously almost completely vanished. "Yugi, have you noticed you spend a lot more time in here than you used to?"

_That _was the issue Yami wanted to talk about.

Yugi clambered slowly to his feet, returning to his seat on the bed with a careless shrug and plucking up a Kuriboh doll that lived there, toying with it idly. "I like it here; it's quiet." _I don't have to face my friends in here, _was the unspoken whisper. _I don't have to face what we did to Marik and Malik and - _

Yami watched him silently for a few moments and then rose to his knees speaking, gentle. "Aibou, I cannot live your life for you."

Obstinately, his hikari repeated his earlier statement. "I like it here."

"So do I." Yami's voice was still soft. "You have a very peaceful, beautiful soulroom; I'd be loathe to leave mine too were it like this." He went over to his other, sitting beside Yugi on the bed. Carefully, he took the doll from his light, replacing it instead with a real Kuriboh he summoned.

Yugi petted the monster absentmindedly, running slim fingers through silky fur. "Then why should I leave mine? Yami, you gave up your own life to save the world – you deserve a life of your own now. Use mine as you want. I don't mind; it's not as if I'm completely cut off from the world in here."

"Oh, _Yugi." _Yami sighed, stretching out to catch his hikari's wrist mid-stroke. "When will you understand? I already _have _a life. I have friends; I have family, and I have _you, _Yugi. To love unconditionally as the other half of my soul…" a quiet smile. "When you are safe, aibou, when you are happy and content, when you live _your _life to the full…then I can be at peace. I need no more."

Yugi frowned. "I cannot _be _your life, Yami." Kuriboh let out a squeaky _kuree _as the smaller duelist gently set it on the ground. "I'm not worthy enough to be the sole reason for _anyone's _existence."

"But you _are, _Yugi." The Kuriboh was dismissed with a wave of Yami's hand. "You are a special person, and you always fail to see it. Why can you always see the good in others, but never in yourself? You hide your light away from the world, and it's such a terrible loss. The Puzzle sees you more than I as its native soul now, so long have you spent in it as of late."

"That's not such a bad thing -"

"Yes," Yami cupped the other's face suddenly, holding the other's cheeks so that amethyst eyes were forced to meet his own, "yes it _is_. What if the Puzzle breaks? Which of us gets locked away? Which of us goes mad again?"

Still, Yugi tried to slide away. "Yami, you're over-exaggerating. Why would the Puzzle break? Why? You know how resilient it is. And anyway, even if it _were _to break, the other of us would always be there, ready to fix it."

"Yugi -"

"Don't worry yourself over nothing, Yami." Yugi took the hands still holding his face, moving them apart so he could lean forward and hug his other. "Because really, there's nothing for you to worry about. I promise."

Yami sighed, but accepted the hug, wrapping his arms about his soulmate. "If you say so, aibou, I'll believe you." Even if he didn't quite. Even if both his heart and mind were still nagging him that something was still very, very wrong.

* * *

"_He doesn't like me, does he?"_

"_No sweetheart, he doesn't like you."_

"_That's not very nice of him." A pout. "Can't you go beat him up for me?"_

"_No sweetheart, I can't."_

"_Why __**not? **__You're __**strong **__enough; you could __**easily **__beat him."_

"_I could."_

"_Then why __**don't **__you? You __**promised **__that you'd look after me."_

"_That's just not the way things are done, my little fledgling."_

_A sigh. "The way things are done __**sucks."**_

* * *

**Shadow: **And yet again Shadow veers off her plot guidelines because apparently even she can overestimate how much is physically possible to stick in one chapter before an authoress wants to shoot herself. (sweatdrops)

Ack, I may just start up a thing on my LJ for WAWOTW rambles like this – dunno if they'd be interesting to anyone, but they'd help me get my head sorted out a bit. That's if I ever remembered to do things like this regularly in-between all the other weird oneshot-style things up that seem to sprout out of my head and take up residence there…

Hm, particular shout-outs to 'Kari, Compy, Isis and Kelpy for this chapter. 'Nee-chan for beta-ing (as ever), and yelling and…er…well, kicking me up the ass when I left you with a cliffhanger about the middle of this chapter for a few months. Ass-kicking was significantly helpful. X3 Compy – for being a distraction, and giving me a great contest in which to take part during the interim between the last chapter and this. Isis – for scolding me for getting _too_ distracted, and making me settle back down to work again to end your impatience. Kelpy – (laughs) for being Kelpy, and dangling the promise of Bakura x Tonks ficcage tauntingly over my head. And prodding me for an update. Constantly. For everything. If you had your way I'd never move three inches away from a computer for the rest of my life.

Next chapter: er…currently title-less, involving a lot of riddles, mermen, balls, and family..? Up…as soon as I feasibly can, giving some time for my other stories too.

**1)** Based on the quote from John Milton's _Paradise Lost:_

'Horror and doubt distract his troubled thoughts and from the bottom stir the Hell within him, for within him Hell he brings, and round about him, nor from Hell one step more than from himself can fly by change of place.'


End file.
